Yugioh Zexal: Feeling the Ultimate Flow
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: On the day that Yuma and Shark duelled for the first time was meant to start Yuma and Astral's journey that would separate them someday. However, what if a number card came into the possession of someone that would change the fates of themselves, Shark, Yuma and Astral. Watch as Yuma, Astral, Rio and Shark have a journey that would lead them to the unknown. YumaXRio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story. I really liked Zexal a lot for many things, like Yuma and the number cards. I really hated it when people dissed Yuma off. Yuma's a great main character, even if he has a few problems, but my point still stands. I decided to do this story because I wanted to do a Zexal story.**

 **In the story, many things are going to change then the show, like the ending, Iris's fate from Shark's past, Rio's part, Yuma and Astral's fate and even Yuma's deck or personality. For now enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The awakening of the Ice Queen.**

In the city of Heartland, everything was peaceful. However, unknown to all the civilians of heartland, dangerous 99 cards called Number Cards have been unleashed into the world, brining danger or hope to whoever wields them. These 99 Number Cards were actually memory fragments of a being called "Astral'', who is now with a human boy named Yuma Tsukumo, who is a 13-year-old male, who is a terrible duelist.

However, thanks to one of the Number Cards, called Number 39: Utopia, he has earned his first victory in a duel against a boy called Reginald Kastle, or what he likes to call himself, "Shark'', who was possessed by a Number Card called Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. Astral claims two of the 99 Number cards, leaving him with only 97 left to gather. However, unknown to Astral, Yuma or Shark, history was about to be changed by one Number Card coming into the possession of someone who should have not been involved in these events in this period of time.

The person who would claim her Number Card is called… Rio Kastle, Shark's younger twin sister. This unexpected turn of events would change history itself and the fates of Yuma Tsukumo, Shark, Rio and Astral.

And it all began on the day that Yuma defeated Shark.

* * *

 **(Heartland City)**

A solitary blank card was floating in the sky above Heartland city, seeming like it was riding the winds as it leads it to its destiny. The card soon arrives at a hospital room, floating in through an open window before it lands on the chest of a sleeping blue haired 14-year-old girl with light blue bangs, wearing pink hospital clothes. This girl was injured; having bandages around her eyes and has been in a coma for some time. The card glows as the blankness disappeared to reveal the its true form. While the card glowed, the same thing happens to the blue haired girl as she was healed.

All her injures and burns marks disappeared as if they were never there to begin with. The young girl suddenly opens her eyes, moaning out as she awakens for the first time in a long time. "I'm...awake? But how?" The girl questioned as she got up from lying down on her bed. The girl's hands go to the bandages covering her eyes, before she took them off. The young girl then opens her eyes, revealing them to be dark pink eyes.

The young girl blinks in surprise at her unexpected healing, before she takes notices of the card at her lap. "A Duel Monsters' card?" The young girl questioned as she picks the card up with her right hand before she looks at it closely. "Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice?" The young girl read the card's name as she continued looking at the card, which shows a swordswoman wearing a white battle suit and wielding a great sword. "It looks cool. Where did it come from?" The young girl asked with a smile, liking the Number Card.

The door to the room opened to reveal a male doctor in his early 30s, walking into the room. "Mrs. Rio, time for your check up." The doctor said, looking down at the pages stuck to a little board, showing the reports of the young girl's state. However, he looked up from his board to see that the girl was awake and shockingly fine and healthy. "Oh my. I can't believe this. I have to tell this to the others''. The doctor said as he rushed out of the room. Soon more doctors come in and saw that Rio was fine. "Rio, are you sure you're fine?" A female pink haired doctor asked the young woman known as Rio, who smiled at her.

"I think so. I don't know how, but I suddenly got all better". Rio replied to the female doctor, staying in her hospital bed. The first doctor checked the machine and saw that everything that was in poor condition in Rio's body was fully healed. "We need to make sure. How about we start with you taking a walk around the room?" The doctor asked Rio, wanting to make sure that everything is alright with her. Rio nods at the doctor as she got out of bed and started walking around the room. The doctors watched Rio walking okay and perfectly, like nothing ever happened to her.

"Alright, you seem perfectly okay to walk. We need to do a few more tests and if you do them perfectly, you may be able to leave and head home''. The female doctor said to Rio with a smile on her face, making the 14-year-old let out a happy smile at hearing that. 'If I can do all these tests perfectly, I'll be able to head home and see Reginald again'. Rio thought to herself happily, wanting to succeed on these tests to go home and see her brother.

* * *

 **(1 hour and a half later)**

An hour and a half has passed since Rio woke up from her comma and she has been busy. She's been doing tests that the doctors have been putting her though to make sure that she's ready to leave the hospital. They did a brain test, hand test, all sorts of tests for the whole day, which Rio had surprisingly passed with no problem. It's like she'd never been in a comma in the first place.

Now was the time for her final test. Her duel test to see if she could duel properly again. Rio was overexcited to duel again after so long and for this to be her final test before she could go home and see her brother.

Right now, she was at the rooftop of the hospital for her final test, with the same pink haired female doctor and a dark green haired doctor there with her. The female doctor was there to watch the duel, while the green haired doctor was there to be Rio's opponent.

Rio was standing a few feet away from the green haired doctor, wearing her outfit that she usual wears. Rio was wearing a white jacket over a light pink shirt, black stockings, a white skirt and white shoes. The left coattail of her jacket has a conch-like ornament hanging down. The green haired doctor had pale skin, yellow eyes, wearing a black shirt, dark red pants, a white doctor jacket and red shoes.

"Now Mrs. Rio, this is your last test. If you pass, you get to go home''. The pink haired doctor told Rio. Rio looked at the female doctor with a bright smile, before she nodded in understand as she turned to face her opponent. "Let's have a great duel, sir''. Rio said to the male Doctor, who said nothing back to her.

"No words now, but I'll make you say 'uncle' when I'm done with you!'' Rio exclaimed with a smile as she threw her D-pad into the sky, which attached to her own designed Duel Disk. **"Duel Disk, set!''** Rio called out as her Duel Disk activated with her deck slotted in. The male doctor had his own Duel Disk activated as well, but unlike Rio's, his Duel Disk was a normal designed Duel Disk.

" **I'm locked and loaded!''** Rio called with a smile as she placed her Duel Gazer on her left eye with the male doctor doing the same. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link established!''** The D-pads called out as the augmented reality system activated around them, with the female Doctor having her own Duel Gazer on. **"Let's Duel!''** Rio and the doctor called out as they drew the top five cards of their decks.

 **Rio Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Doctor Kai Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Meanwhile, down at the street next to the hospital, a 13-year-old boy named Yuma Tsukumo was walking down on the street on his way home. Yuma has tan skin, red eyes, and black and red spiked hair that points out and upward. Yuma was wearing a red vest with a white hood and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D" symbol, standing for "Duel". Yuma was also wearing white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps.

Other accessories includes a brown fingerless glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems and red outlines on his right wrist.

And around Yuma's neck was a golden colored key neckless with a green gem. "How much longer are you going to follow me? Why don't you go back home or something?!'' Yuma questioned angrily to no one since no one was next to him. However, there was a light blue creature named Astral floating next to Yuma, which only the 13-year-old can see him.

Astral has a transparent blue body with green markings and blue gems all over his body. He has blue hair that curls up in a Mohawk and pointed ears, which are pierced with dangling earrings. Astral also has heterochromic eyes, the left eye being luminous gold and the right a clear white. Astral's body is also very thin.

"I would, but I don't know where my 'home' is and I can't seem to leave your side". Astral replied to Yuma, floating next to the young boy with his arms crossed. Astral and Yuma met during the 13-year-old's duel against a rival of his named Shark, who had a strange monster called Number 17: Leviathan Dragon.

The Number cards are fragments of Astral's memories that can take control of humans who touch them. There were 99 Number cards in total. Astral had one Number card stay with him, called Number 39: Utopia. Thanks to Utopia and Yuma's crazy personality, they were victories in their duel against Shark and claimed his Number card.

Now, Yuma was on his way home with Astral following him, which was starting to annoy the 13-year-old. "Come on, can't you just fly away or something!'' Yuma complained, flailing his arms around in the sky. However, Astral looked right to look at the hospital. "Hey, why are you looking at the hospital? I'm not going in because you're interested''. Yuma stated, having noticed Astral looking at the hospital.

'It's not that Yuma. I sense a Number somewhere in that building, that you call a ''hospital''. Astral replied to Yuma without looking at him, sensing a Number card nearby. "Really, another Number?! That means I can duel again, come on!'' Yuma called out in joy as he ran towards the hospital with Astral following him.

Yuma has a love for Dueling ever since he was little, but he was terrible at it. His victory against Shark was actually his first victory in his life. But, even though he loses almost all his duels, he never seems sad or downhearted about it because in his words, he ''feels the flow'', which helps him continue to press forward and in his case, 'Hi-five the sky'. However, unknown to both Yuma and Astral, an encounter soon to happen would change their fates.

* * *

 **(Back with Rio)**

 **Rio Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Doctor Kai Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I'll take the first move, I draw!'' Rio called out with a smile as she drew the top card of her deck with her right hand's index fingers, while she held the other five cards in her left hand. "I'll start this off by playing Blizzard Falcon!'' Rio called out as she placed the card that she just drew onto her Duel Disk.

Blizzard Falcon's card appeared on the ground in front of Rio, before it glowed as a snow storm came out of the card with Blizzard Falcon flying into the sky.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK Points: 1500/ Level: 4.**

Rio looks up at her monster as she feels happiness course through her body at having her first duel in a while. Rio then holds a Spell card in her right hand's index, middle and thumb fingers. "Now I activate the Spell card Blizzard Jet. This is how this works, I target a Water Winged Beast monster on my field and it gains 1500 attack points until the End Phase!" Rio explains as the Spell card appeared on the field, before Blizzard Falcon gained a light blue aura.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK Points: 1500 + 1500 = 3000.**

"Mrs. Rio, you can't attack on your first turn." The female doctor told Rio. However, Rio grins confidently. "I know, but I can do this. I now activate Blizzard Falcon's special effect. If its current attack power is greater than its original, then I can apply the difference as damage to you!" Rio explains with a smirk as she held her right hand out, making the female doctor gasp. "Effect damage?" The female Doctor questioned in surprise. "It will be 1500 points of damage to your Life Points". Rio said with a smile as Blizzard Falcon unleashed a small blizzard storm at Doctor Kai, who didn't flinch.

 **Doctor Kai Life Points: 4000 - 1500 = 2500.**

"Now I set two cards face down and end my turn. At the end of the turn, Blizzard Falcon's ATK Points return to normal". Rio said with a smile as she slotted the two cards into her Duel Disk with two face down card appearing on her field.

 **Blizzard Falcon Attack: 3000 – 1500 = 1500.**

Yuma and his reluctant partner, Astral arrived on the hospital rooftop where the other world being sensed where the Number card was. Yuma watched the duel between the doctor and Rio behind the female Doctor. Yuma watched the girl for a moment and can't help, but blush a bit at her looks, also noticing that she looks like his new rival. 'She looks like Shark, but looks really pretty. I bet she's an awesome duelist'. Yuma thought to himself with his checks still red a bit.

Astral on the other hand, was watching the two Duelists with narrowed eyes. 'The Number card must be in this hospital. It means either the girl or the doctor must possess it'. Astral thought to himself, having sensed the Number card around the area on the roof top.

 **Doctor Kai Life Points: 2500/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My turn, I draw!" Doctor Kai called out as he drew a card from the top of the deck. Doctor Kai looks at his cards for a moment, before he picks one from his hand. "I first summon Rescue Rabbit to the field." The Doctor said as he placed his card on his monster slot as Rescue Rabbit's card appears, before Rescue Rabbit jumps out.

 **Rescue Rabbit. ATK Points: 300/ Level: 4.**

"But it won't be on the field for long because I'll banish it from play. This allows me to special summon two Level 4 or lower Normal monsters from my deck!" Doctor Kai explained as the rabbit disappears from the field. "Now I Special Summon Venom Cobra and Blocker to the field." Doctor Kai called out as a white snake and some kind of doll zombie thing appeared.

 **Venom Cobra ATK points: 100/ Level: 4**

 **Blocker Level: ATK points: 850/ Level: 4.**

"He now has two Level 4 monsters on the field". Yuma stated, his eyes on the duel since he wanted to see how this goes. "He's going to perform an Xyz Summon." Astral said with his arms crossed to see if the Doctor had the Number card.

Back to the duel, the doctor held his right hand into the air. **"I Overlay my two Level 4 monsters!"** Doctor Kai called out as his two monsters become orbs of light. Venom Cobra becomes a brown orb and Blocker becomes a purple orb of light. They go through a golden yellow portal that appeared on the ground. **"With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network!"** Doctor Kai exclaimed as he holds a glowing card in his right hand with a crazy grin.

"Oi, is that portal for what I think it is?" Yuma asks in surprise with his eyes wide. "No doubt. It's for a Numbers card. He must possess one of the remaining 97 numbers". Astral replied to Yuma, his eyes focusing on the doctor.

"What is going on here?" Rio asked in surprise since she's never seen an Xyz Summon like this one. Just then, on the doctor's right cheek, appeared a strange symbol, one that Astral remembers. "I knew it, it's one of the Numbers". Astral whispered to himself as the doctor gasped in pain and on his cheek appear in alien language appeared the number "52".

 **"Come on out and join the party, Number 52: Diamond Crab King!"** Doctor Kai cried out as he held out the card for Rio to see, making her gasp in surprise to hear the word 'Number' in the card's name.

A blue king crab appeared and its shell is surrounded by minerals especially diamonds. The crab had the number '52' on its left claw. Diamond Crab King has its Overlay Units surrounding it.

 **Number 52: Diamond Crab King ATK Points: 0/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"So that's the Number card?" Yuma asked in surprise as he looked at the giant crab monster. "The girl is in trouble now." Astral said without changing his expression, making Yuma look at Rio in concern.

Rio was looking at Number 52 Diamond Crab King with a look of shock. "That monster has a number on it? Is it somehow connected to my new Frozen Lady Justice?'' Rio questioned, wondering if there was a connection to her new Number card and this Number card.

"Now I'll power up my Number 52 with this Equip Spell United We Stand!" Doctor Kai called out as he placed a Spell card in his Duel Disk with the Equip Spell appearing below the field. "With this, Diamond Crab King gets a 800 ATK and DEF point boost for every Monster on my field!" Doctor Kai explained with a crazy look on his face as a light aura surrounded Crab King.

 **Number 52: Diamond Crab King ATK Points: 0000 + 800 = 800/ DEF Points: 3000 + 800 = 3800.**

"I'm not done yet because I'll power him up even more with Mage Power. This Equip Spell boosts 500 points in both ATK and DEF for each Spell or Trap card I control and since there are two Spells..." Doctor Kai started to explain as the Spell card appeared on his field as Rio figured out how much of a power boost Diamond Crab King is gonna get. "It'll gain 1000 ATK and DEF Points". Rio said with a shocked face, which Doctor Kai smirks at the look on her face. "Correct young Rio". Doctor Kai replied with a smirk as Crab King is surrounded by a white aura.

 **Number 52: Diamond Crab King ATK Points: 800 + 1000 = 1800/ DEF Points: 3800 + 1000 = 4800.**

"That's not all Miss Rio. By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can make my crab's DEF Points 0 and all the points are all added to its ATK Points". Doctor Kai explained his Number's ability, making Rio and Yuma gasp in surprise as Diamond Crab King absorbed one of his Overlay Units with his left claw.

 **Number 52: Diamond Crab King ATK Points: 1800 + 4800 = 6600/ DEF Points: 4800 - 4800 = 0000.**

"6600 attack points!" Rio exclaimed in a shocked tone at seeing the Number monster now strong enough to defeat her. "Now my Diamond Crab King, make that falcon a flightless bird!" Doctor Kai commanded as Number 52 goes to crush Blizzard Falcon with his claws, but Rio has other plans.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap, Half Unbreak!" Rio called out as one of her facedown cards revealed itself with bubbles coming out of the card. "It's simple, I target a monster of the field and that monster is not destroyed by battle until the end of the turn and all battle damage is halved. I, of course, target my Blizzard Falcon!" Rio explained her Trap card as the bubbles surrounded Blizzard Falcon, making a shield. The attack continues with Crab King slamming its claws against the bubbles, which causes a shockwave to Rio but her monster was safe from harm. **(6600 - 1500 = 5100 - 2550 = 25500)**

 **Rio Life Points: 4000 - 2550= 1450.**

"Okay, I now end my turn with a face down card. Now my Diamond Crab King changes to Defense Position thanks to his effect and its ATK and DEF Points are back to normal". Doctor Kai explained with a smirk on his face as Diamond Crab King Changes to defense and a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Number 52 Diamond Crab King Attack: 6600 - 4800 = 1800 + 500 = 2300/ DEF Points: 0000 + 4800 = 4800 + 500 = 5300.**

'That's quite a combo, the card can attack and then change to defense after the battle. I don't think I can win this'. Rio thought to herself, starting to think that she can't win against this monster.

Astral has been watching the Duel closely since he and Yuma arrived and has seen how the possessed human uses his Number. "To think he's actually using the Number to its full potential". Astral said to himself, a little impressed with the possessed doctor. Yuma hasn't taken his eyes off the duel and of Rio. He watched as Rio moves her right hand to surrender and couldn't stay quiet anymore.

Rio was thinking of surrendering till she heard a voice call out to her. "Don't give up. There's always a chance to win, even when the odds are against you!" A male voice told her, getting her to look to see a boy around a year younger than her watching. "Whenever you're in trouble, you just have to feel the flow and when you do, you can hi-five the sky. To overcome the challenges and odds, no matter how much they are against you!" Yuma called out to Rio, telling her to not give up.

"Feeling the flow and hi-five the sky?" Rio asked in surprise at Yuma's words, getting him to nod at her. Rio starred at Yuma for a few seconds, before she nods with a smile. "I kinda like how it sounds, thanks''. Rio thanked Yuma with a wink. Yuma had a blush on his cheeks at Rio's wink.

Rio then looked back at Diamond King Crab and thought carefully at what she should do. 'Okay, from what I know, that monster can use an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK Points by decreasing its DEF Points, and at the End Phase, it changes back to DEF mode'. Rio thought to herself, thinking about what she knows about this monster.

However, her eyes widen as she figured something out. 'Wait, DEF Mode! That's it, its greatest strength is also its greatest weakness'. Rio thought to herself as she began to think of a way to win this duel. "It's my turn! I draw!'' Rio called out as she drew her card from her deck, holding it out to the far right.

 **Rio Life Points: 1450/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

Rio looked over at the corner of her right eye to look at what she drew and let out a smile at seeing what it was. 'Perfect'. Rio thought to herself with a smile as she used her ring and pinky finger to hold the card that she drew and grabbed another card from her hand with her right hand's index and middle fingers. "I summon out my Aurora Wing to have some fun!'' Rio called out as she placed the card on her monster slot. Aurora Wing's card appeared on the field before said monster flew out of it.

 **Aurora Wing ATK Points: 1200/ Level: 4.**

"Now I'll play my Pot of Greed Spell card!'' Rio called out as the Spell card appeared on her field before a green pot appeared on her field. "Thanks to my little green friend, I can draw two more cards!'' Rio explained her Spell card's effect as the pot shattered, before she drew two more cards from her deck.

"Now I activate the Spell card, **Blizzard Blessings**!'' Rio called out as she slotted the card that she drew into her Duel Disk as a Spell card, which showed an image of Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing with 2 star levels surrounding them appeared.

 **(Blizzard Blessings/ Type: Spell card/ Effect: Discard one Water Attribute monster from your hand, this card increase the levels of all monsters you control by one for every Water Attribute monster on your field)**

"With this Spell card, by discarding my Blizzard Thunderbird from my hand, all my monsters on my field's Level increase by one for every Water Attribute monster on my field!'' Rio exclaimed with narrowed eyes, sending a card from her hand to the graveyard as a light blue aura surrounded Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing.

 **Blizzard Falcon Level: 4 + 2 = 6.**

 **Aurora Wing Level: 4 + 2 = 6.**

Yuma and Astral watched the duel with interest at seeing Rio having two Level 6 monsters on her field. "That girl now has two level 6 monsters on the field". Yuma stated as he figured out what Rio's gonna do next. 'With her two current monsters, she could perform an Xyz summon'. Astral thought to himself as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

'I can win this if I can bring out my new monster. Here it goes'. Rio thought to herself, knowing what monster she needs to summon in order to win. "Right now, there's no card that can beat my Number 52!" Doctor Kai called out with the same crazy smirk on his face. However, Rio smirked confidently at him. "We'll see about that. **Now I Overlay my two monsters!"** Rio called out as her two monsters become blue orbs, representing their water attributes before they descended into the sky. A galaxy portal appeared in the sky with the two lights going inside it.

'I don't believe it, this girl has a Number card as well'. Astral thought to himself in surprise, seeing the portal as one meant for a Number monster. Even Yuma looked surprised that Rio had a Number card.

"With these monsters, I build the Overlay Network!" Rio called out as yellow lightning starts to come forth from the portal. **"Lady of justice with determination forged as steel, strike down our foes with the sword tempered in the glaciers. I Xyz Summon, Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice!"** Rio called out as the sealed form of Number 21 appeared, looking like a giant glowing diamond with a red jewel in the center.

The seal then transformed into a monster that looks like a young swordswoman with icy silver hair, wearing a battle suit and wielding an ice sword, and she has two blue orbs surrounding her, which they are her overlay units.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 500/ Rank: 6/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"It just has 500 attack points for a Rank 6 monster?" Yuma questioned in surprise at seeing Frozen Lady Justice's ATK Points. "Frozen Lady Justice can be strong if played well. She has a powerful special effect". Astral told Yuma without looking at him. However Astral noticed that Rio looked fine and not looking like she was being controlled. "Still, how come she's not being controlled by the Number card?" Astral asked in wonder at how Rio isn't being controlled. Yuma also noticed that the Number card isn't controlling Rio.

"Nice, but my number 52 is still the better monster". Doctor Kai said with a smirk on his face. "That's what you think. First Frozen Lady Justice gains 1000 ATK Points for each Overlay Unit attached to her. Since there are two Overlay Units, Frozen Lady Justice gains 2000 attack points!'' Rio called out as she explained her monster's effect as a light blue aura covered Lady Justice.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 500 + 2000 = 2500.**

"Even if you increase your monster's ATK Points, it's no match for my Diamond King!'' Doctor Kai stated with the same smirk on his face. Rio smirked back at Doctor Kai. "We'll see about that. I equip Frozen Lady Justice with the Spell card, XYZ Unit!'' Rio called out as she played the last card in her hand, with the Spell card appearing before her as a shining piece of armor appeared on Lady Justice.

"This Spell card increases Frozen Lady Justice's ATK Points by 200 X her Rank, so she gains 1200 ATK Points!'' Rio explained her Spell card's effect, with Frozen Lady Justice drawing her sword with her right hand.

 **Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 2500 + 1200 = 3700.**

"Even if you increase you monster's ATK Points even more, My Diamond Crab King is still the most powerful monster on my field!'' Doctor Kai cried out with a crazy smirk on his face. Rio kept her smirk on her face. "I activate Frozen Lady Justice's effect! Now by getting rid of an Overlay Unit, Frozen Lady Justice can now destroy all my opponent's DEF position monsters!'' Rio exclaimed as she explains her Number's effect, making Doctor Kai and Yuma widen their eyes in surprise.

"However, XYZ Unit can count as an Overlay Unit for Frozen Lady Justice's effect, so I won't be needing to use an Overlay Unit!'' Rio called out with a smirk as she held her right hand out as XYZ Unit turned into a light blue Overlay Unit that went into Frozen Lady Justice's sword. Frozen Lady Justice held her sword up into the sky, creating a blizzard storm, freezing Crab King before it shattered into pieces.

 **Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 3700 – 1200 = 2500.**

Doctor Kai couldn't believe his eyes at what he has just witnessed. "Impossible, you destroyed my Crab King''. Doctor Kai said in disbelief at seeing Rio destroy his Number card. "Holy cow, she's awesome!'' Yuma cried out in complete awe at what he just witnessed. "I must say it's impressive how this girl used her Number card to its full potential''. Astral remarked, impressed with how Rio used her Number card.

"Now Frozen Lady Justice, let's feel the flow and blow that Doctor away!'' Rio called out as she held her right hand out as Frozen Lady Justice charged towards Doctor Kai. "I don't think so, I activate my Trap card, Mirror Force!'' Doctor Kai cried out as his face down card revealed itself.

"Oh no, with that card, that girl's Number is going to be destroyed before it can land a hit!'' Yuma called out in panic, thinking that Rio was going to lose her Number card. "I do not think so, because that girl doesn't look like she's panicking''. Astral told Yuma, getting him to look and see that Rio wasn't panicking.

"That would have worked, if I didn't have the Trap, Seven Tools of the Bandit!'' Rio called out with a smirk as her face down card revealed itself. "By paying 1000 Life Points, my Trap negates your Trap and destroys it!'' Rio explained her Trap's effect as her Life Points went down before Doctor Kai's Trap was destroyed.

 **Rio Life Points: 1450 – 1000 = 450.**

"This can't be!'' Doctor Kai called out in disbelief at what he's seeing. "Frozen Lady Justice, let's Hi-Five the sky and win this thing!'' Rio called out with a smirk as Frozen Lady Justice slashed at the Doctor with her sword, sending the doctor flying, before he landed on the ground.

 **Doctor Kai Life Points: 2500 – 2500 = 0000.**

 **Rio: wins.**

Rio smiled brightly, before she jumped up in happiness. "Alright, that was awesome. So that's what feeling the flow feels like!" Rio called out in joy, now knowing what feeling the flow feels like. After the duel, everyone takes off their D-Gazers. The AR Vision field disappeared and the rooftop returns back to normal. However, unexpectedly Number 52: Diamond Crab King's card floated out of Doctor Kai and went towards Rio, floating in front of her. Confused, Rio took the Number card with her left hand. "I wonder why this card just came to me?" Rio asked in confusion, having no idea about how the Number card came to her.

Yuma ran up to Rio with an excited look on his face. "You were awesome out there. It's like you're an Ice Queen. You calmly countered the doctor's Trap card with your own trap like it was nothing. You're an awesome duelist". Yuma said to Rio with an excited and awe look on his face, making her giggle.

"Most people would have thought what you said was an insult, but I know what you're saying and thanks for your advice in the duel". Rio thanked Yuma with a smile. Yuma now looked confused at what Rio said. "Advice?" Yuma asked in confusion at what Rio's words. "You know, about feeling the flow and hi-five the sky". Rio reminded Yuma with a smile, making him laugh. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Yuma laughed out, making Rio start to laugh as well.

Yuma then remembers something important that he forgot. "Sorry, we were laughing a bit that I forgot to even introduce myself. The name is Yuma, Yuma Tsukumo". Yuma greeted, introducing himself with a smile. "My name is Rio Kastle. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuma". Rio said as the two shook hands. Rio then notices Astral and looks at him. "Mind introducing yourself as well?" Rio asked Astral, making both him and Yuma gasp.

"She can see me!" Astral said in surprise that Rio can see him. "You can really see him?" Yuma asked in shock at Rio being able to see Astral, which she nods at him. "My name is Astral". Astral introduced himself to Rio. Rio waved at Astral, before she looked at Yuma. "Don't worry I'll keep him a secret". Rio promised Yuma with a smile on her face, making the 13-year-old smile back at her.

The female doctor walked up to them, getting Yuma and Rio's attention. "Your last test is complete. You're free to go home now, Miss Rio". The female Doctor told Rio with a smile, making the 14-year-old happy. "Thank you''. Rio thanked the female doctor, finally happy to go home. "Hey Rio, I was wondering. It's getting late so if you'd like, I could walk you to your home". Yuma said to Rio, offering to walk her home, making Rio giggle at how straightforward he is. "Sure, why not." Rio replied with a smile, not having a problem.

"I tried to contact your brother, but he doesn't seem to be answering the call at all". The female Doctor said to Rio, telling her that she tried to call Shark, but he didn't answer. "Don't worry, I'll see him at home soon''. Rio replied to the female doctor with a smile, thinking about her brother's reaction at seeing her again.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

Yuma and Rio were now walking together to Rio's home since it was late and Yuma didn't want to leave her alone. However, Yuma remembered her last name and decided to ask about her family. "Rio, do you have any family?" Yuma asked his new friend, wondering if she has any family members. Rio ponders for a bit, before she answers. "I do. Only my twin brother Reginald, but he is known to most as Shark". Rio replied to Yuma without looking at him, making the 13-year-old gasp and stop dead in his tracks.

'She's Shark's twin sister!' Yuma thought to himself in shock at what he just found out, before he hurried to catch up to Rio. Astral, right now has his own thoughts. "Rio Kastle, I wonder how she acquired number 52 and how Number 21 isn't controlling her. She also seems like a great duelist to have played her Number's true potential''. Astral said to himself, thinking about how Rio got her new Number and how she isn't being controlled.

"I can hear you, you know''. Rio told Astral with her eyes closed in irritation at how he thinks she can't hear him. "I don't know how Number 52 became my card since it just floated out to me and I don't know what you mean by why Frozen Lady Justice isn't controlling me''. Rio said to Astral, having no idea what he means by being controlled.

"What Astral means is that when someone has a Number card, they can be controlled and do dangerous stuff''. Yuma told Rio, telling her what Astral meant about her not being controlled, getting Rio's attention. "Umm, okay, but Frozen Lady Justice didn't try to control me, in fact she helped me''. Rio replied to Yuma, telling him that Frozen Lady Justice helped her.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?'' Yuma asked in confusion at what Rio said to him, having no idea what she means. Rio looked away from Yuma as the two continued to walk. "You see… before today, I was in a coma''. Rio explained to Yuma, making him widen his eyes in shock. "Yuma, what is a coma?'' Astral asked his partner, having no idea about what a coma is.

"It's where someone sleeps and doesn't wake up for a long time''. Yuma told Astral about a coma, making Astral slightly widen his eyes at his partner's answer. "Before today, I had no idea when I would recover or wake up, but then she came''. Rio said with a smile as she brought out Frozen Lady Justice with her right hand and looked at her ace Number card with a smile, getting Yuma and Astral's attention.

"Number 21? I'm afraid I don't understand''. Astral said to Rio, floating in the air as he followed the two humans. "Earlier today, she just flew into my hospital room and onto my chest. Then, she healed me of my injures like there were never there to began with and even woke me up''. Rio explained to Astral and Yuma with a smile, making them widen their eyes in surprise at what she has told them.

"Your Number actually did that? That's cool!" Yuma called out in surprise at what he has heard, getting Rio to giggle. "By the way, you seem to know about these Number cards. I'd like to know more about them and why they have 'Number' in their names, if you don't mind me asking?'' Rio asked, wanting to know why Number cards have 'Number' in their name.

"Astral told me that these Number cards are part of his memories and he wants me to collect all 99 of these Number cards''. Yuma explained to Rio, telling her what he knows about Number cards, making Rio widen her eyes. "Seriously, 99 of these Number cards? That's bigger than the number of cards you can have in your deck''. Rio said in surprise, not expecting there to be so many Number cards.

"Indeed, and in order to recover my memories, I need the two Number cards that you have''. Astral said to Rio, getting her to look at him. "I can understand your reasons for wanting my Number cards, but wouldn't it help to let me help you two instead?'' Rio asked Astral, thinking it was better if she helped Yuma and Astral.

Yuma and Astral looked at Rio in confusion at her words. "Umm Rio, how are you going to help me and Astral collect these Number cards''. Yuma asked in confusion, having no idea what she means. Rio looked at Yuma over her left shoulder and gave him a wink, making him blush. "I mean why don't I help you two collect these 99 Number cards, you can't really expect Yuma to collect all of them''. Rio explained what she meant, wanting to help Yuma and Astral.

What Rio said made Yuma and Astral slightly widen their eyes in surprise. "Now that I think about it, having help would be appreciated. Compared to her dueling skills, you're terrible Yuma''. Astral stated, already telling that Rio is a better Duelist than Yuma. "That's so not cool!'' Yuma snapped at Astral, angry for what he said.

"Come on. Yuma can't be that bad at Dueling, right?'' Rio asked the two, thinking that Yuma can't be terrible at Dueling. "Early today, Yuma had a duel and from what I remember of his friends' words, that was the first duel he has ever won''. Astral explained to Rio, telling her that Yuma has won the first duel in his life today, making Rio look at him in disbelief.

"Hey come on, I at least beat Shark!'' Yuma snapped back at Astral, getting Rio's attention. "Hold on, the person that you beat was my brother?'' Rio asked in surprise to hear that her new friend defeated Shark, getting Yuma's attention. "Yeah, it was an awesome duel. He had a Number card as well, only it was controlling him and I beat his Number with my new Number card, Utopia''. Yuma said to Rio with an excited look on his face at remembering that he defeated Shark.

Rio was still looking at Yuma in shock at hearing that he beat her brother when she hasn't ever. "Wow, I wish I was there to see it, but I must admit that it's hard to believe since I've never beat my brother''. Rio said to Yuma, deciding to believe what he says since he doesn't seem like the type to lie.

"Anyway, I want to offer you something''. Rio suddenly said to Yuma and Astral, getting their attention. "From what I've heard from our conversation, you don't seem like a good Duelist. That's why I'm offering to help you become a better Duelist and help you''. Rio explained to Yuma and Astral with a smile, telling them what she's offering.

Yuma's eyes gained stars in them from what Rio said. "Really?!'' Yuma asked in happiness, which Rio nodded to him. "In exchange, I want you to teach me more about feeling the flow and how to Hi-five the sky''. Rio said to Yuma, wanting to know more about 'feeling the flow' and 'Hi-five the sky'. "No problem, you've got a deal Rio!'' Yuma replied almost instantly, making Rio giggle.

Soon they finally reached Rio's house, which was a normal two story house. "Thanks for walking me home Yuma''. Rio thanked Yuma with a smile, happy that he walked her back home. "No problem Rio. I liked spending time with you''. Yuma replied to Rio with a smile, not noticing what his words could lead to.

Rio giggled at what Yuma said. "I didn't know that you were so straightforward at expressing how much you like hanging around with me, maybe I'd even go as far as to say this was a date''. Rio said with a happy expression, joking around with Yuma. Yuma's face turned bright red at what Rio said, making her laugh.

"I'm just joking around, but I still enjoyed our time together as well''. Rio said as she gave Yuma another wink. "I'll see you later, Yuma''. Rio said with a smile as she walked to her house and went inside, leaving Yuma there with a red face. "Observation number 2: A girl's words can make a boy's face change color''. Astral commented, taking note of Yuma's red face.

* * *

 **(Inside Rio's house)**

"Reginald, I'm home!'' Rio called out when she entered her home, expecting to hear any type of nose to indicate that Shark would be shocked and rush to see if it was really her. However, Rio was surprised when she heard nothing of any sorts. "Reginald, it's me, Rio. You know, your twin little sister! Come on, this isn't funny!'' Rio exclaimed as she started to panic, before she started to look around the house for her big brother, hoping that he was here.

* * *

 **And done! Man, that was a little hard. I hope everyone leaves a review and adds this to their favorite list.**

 **Before I go, I'm gonna need everyone's help. If any of you have seen the Yugioh Zexal Manga and seen how Yuma summoned Utopia Prime and Utopia the lightening, I need you to tell me because I'm gonna have Yuma use those cards in this story.**

 **I plan to have that Luna girl from the manga join this story as well and need help creating cards for her. I also plan to have Kite have the Number versions of Galaxy Eyes early and Photon Numbers as well.**

 **Should Shark and Rio get their over Hundred Numbers early without them finding out their Barians and Rank up Magic the Seventh one.**

 **Finally, should Rio have a Winged Beast deck or a Water Attribute deck, or Oc deck. If she uses a Winged Beast Deck, I could have her use Harpy Lady and more. A water deck, she could use Synchro monsters and even different types of monsters. An oc deck can be a Blizzard deck. Also should I add the Number cards to my White Dragon stories. Also Rio is not the main character.**

 **Answer in a review or massage. See you all soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, how ya all doing. This chapter was hard because I made a few mistakes and had to rewrite the whole thing. Also you guys haven't answered my questions from last chapter in a review yet, so please do that after this chapter.** **Now for some questions.**

 **rufus264: I'm glad your interested.**

 **Guest: Maybe.**

 **Tony Anderson: Glad you like it.**

 **Now for more questions. Like when Yuma gets the legendary deck from Roku, should the deck be a Blue Eyes deck, Dark Magician or have Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Should Rio have her ancient Number, number 94 early. Should Rio have an Ex-boyfriend. Should Shark have more numbers and should Dextra and Kite get together. Answer in a review and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rio's first day at school and terror trouble.**

The sun raised high in the sky, bringing a new day to Heartland city. In the Tsukumo household, Yuma wakes up on his attic after a good night sleep on his hammock. The 13 year old amateur duellist stretches his arms out, before he notices Astral wasn't around. "Finally, that guy is gone." Yuma said in joy at not seeing Astral here anymore, before he then realizes in horror when he saw what time it was. "Oh no, I'm going to be late." Yuma called out in horror as he rushed as fast as he can to get dress, have breakfast and make it to school.

* * *

 **(Barley 10 minutes later)**

10 minutes after Yuma woke up, at Heartland Academy; Yuma is at his classroom and is breathing in and out, now in his school uniform. "I made it in time." Yuma said as he collapsed on his seat. Tori Meadows, Yuma's childhood friend walked up to Yuma with a smile.

"Good morning Yuma. That was a close one. For a moment, you were going to be late again". Tori said to her childhood friend with a smile. Bronk Stone, who is a burly boy and another of Yuma's friends, greets him as well with a smile.

Mr. Kay, the homeroom teacher enters the room. "Class, we have few announcements. First is that due to yesterday's communication blackout, you won't be able to access your textbooks". Mr. Kay said to his students, getting the students to find their computers/textbooks all saying "Error in system."

"We're still trying to find the cause of all of this mayhem." Mr. Kay continued to say, telling them all that his doing his best to find out who caused this. Just then, a blue haired boy also around the age of Yuma and Tori speaks. This boy's name is Caswell Francis and he is known as the Class Representative or class rep for short. "Caswell the Class representative, do you have the answer?" Mr. Kay askes his student, which Caswell nods.

"I used my programming skills to mentally place myself in a similar situation, and to summarize in simpler words, the malfunctioning was caused by someone infiltrating the city's main computer." Caswell explains to everyone, telling them about what his found out. Yuma then grins a bit, thinking that this was a chance to have fun.

"How about a duel tournament?" Yuma called out as he shot out of his seat, getting everyone's attention. "A duel tournament? Okay sure why not. In fact that's the other announcement. We have a new classmate joining Heartland Academy; you can come in". Mr. Kay said and explained as the door to the classroom opened.

A dark blue haired girl with light blue bangs, pink eyes, and pale skin comes inside the classroom, wearing the female version of the school uniform, only light green instead of pink. Almost instantly, the boys are astounded by her beauty and were blushing. "Who is this girl?" "An Angel has come to our school." Almost all of the male students said, their hearts instantly stolen from them. Even Bronk finds himself also attracted to the girl, having a blush on his cheeks.

"Her name is Rio Kastle. She's meant to be in the upper grade, but since she hasn't fully been enrolled yet, she'll be staying with us for the month, so treat her well''. Mr. Kay explained to everyone with a smile, telling them why Rio is here in this class.

"My name is Rio. Let's get along, okay." Rio said with a smile as she closed her eyes, almost making all the boys drool at her. However, Rio than saw Yuma at the back of the classroom, making her smile, before she greets Yuma with a wave of her right hand. "Hi Yuma." Rio said to Yuma with a smile and a wave, making almost all the boys look at Yuma in shock that he knows this angel in human form.

"Hi Shark's sis." Yuma called out in response with a smile, making everyone in the room widen their eyes in complete shock at what Yuma called Rio. Rio glares him, although playfully and Yuma corrects himself. "Hi Rio". Yuma said to Rio, correcting himself so he won't get frozen, making Rio giggle. "Much better". Rio said with a smile on her face, making all the guys glare at Yuma.

"Yuma, do you already know her?" Bronk said to his friend in shock as he looked at Yuma, who looked at him. "Yeah, I met her yesterday and we became friends''. Yuma said to Bronk, telling him and the whole class how he met Rio. "Well, since you seem to know Yuma, you can seat next to him''. Mr. Kay said to Rio with a smile, making Rio nod at him happily as she went and sit next to Yuma.

Bronk and Tori felt a little jealous at seeing Yuma and Rio sit together, while all the boys glared at Yuma. "Yuma! I challenge you to a duel, here and now!''. Caswell called out, pointing at Yuma with his right hand's index finger. "Alright, get set to get decked!''. Yuma called out with a smirk as he got up from his seat, ready to duel. "At least I'll get the chance to see your Duelling skills''. Rio said to Yuma with a smile on her face.

" **Duel Disk, go! Duel Gazer, let's roll!''.** Yuma called out as he and Caswell activated their Duel Disks and d-pads, and putting their D-Gazers on as well. **"Augmented reality Vision link established!''.** The D-pads called out as the augmented reality system activated around them, with the students watching from the sides with their Duel Gazers on as well. **"Let's do this!''.** Yuma and Caswell called out as they drew their five cards.

 **Yuma Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Caswell Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Show em what you're made of, Yuma''. Tori called out to her childhood friend, while Rio watched with her arms crossed. "What are you made of, Yuma! I heard you beat Shark the other day''. Caswell called out to Yuma, having heard of Yuma defeating Shark. "Well then, you heard the truth!''. Yuma replied to Caswell with a smirk, sounding confident.

"I don't believe you. Everyone knows that Shark's the best Duellist around''. Caswell said to Yuma, refusing to believe that Yuma defeated Shark in a duel. "Believe it, Caswell because it's true''. Bronk exclaimed, having seen the duel himself. "We were right there, we saw it happen''. Tori called out, getting Rio's attention as she looked at Tori.

"Then according to the laws of transitive propriety''. Caswell said with a smirk on his face, getting Yuma and Rio's attention. "That's a whaty''. Yuma said in confusion at what Caswell said. "Beating you would mean that in the end, I am the best duellist in school and not that loser Shark''. Caswell said, thinking he would be the best if he defeated Yuma, getting Rio to narrow her eyes.

"I'm not sure I buy that-''. Yuma tried to say to Caswell, only for Rio to interrupt. "Hold it!''. Rio called out, getting everyone's attention as she walked up next to Yuma. "Even if you defeated Yuma, you'd have to beat my brother to be the best duellist in school. Nobody trash talks about my brother in front of me, so I'll duel you!''. Rio said to Caswell, getting everyone to widen their eyes in surprise.

Yuma was about to say something to Rio, only to stop when she saw the glare that was telling him 'Not one word', getting Yuma to nod shakily as he shakily stepped back. **"I'm locked and loaded!''.** Rio called out as she activated her own Duel disk, drawing her five cards as she took Yuma's place in the duel.

"Alright then, I'll take you on. Besides, I'm sure that this will be an easy victory''. Caswell said with a smirk, thinking that he'll win very easily against Rio. Oh that poor idiot.

* * *

 **(3 minutes later)**

"WWWAAAA!''. Caswell shouted out as he was crying anime tears out of his eyes at the situation his in. "Go Aurora Wing, show that chump who his messing with!''. Rio called out as she held her right hand out. On her field were Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing, while Caswell had nothing on his field, while Rio had 3000 life points.

Aurora Wing let out a cry as she unleashed a wind attack, blowing Caswell of his feet and sending him to the ground on his back, finishing him off.

 **Caswell Life points: 500 – 1200 = 0000.**

 **Rio wins!**

"Anyone who trash talks about my brother Reginald and tries to mess with me will feel the icy chill!''. Rio called out, glaring at Caswell as she spoke. Everyone is astonished at Rio's duelling skills, while the AR vision field disappeared and the room returns to normal. "She's so pretty and a great Duellist, despite being Shark's sister''. Bronk said with a blush on his face.

"I guess she's pretty good''. Tori said with the same jealous look on her face as before, while Yuma looked excited. "I can't wait to start my training!''. Yuma called out with a wide smile on his face. "That was a fun duel. Here's an important lesson. Life and duels are both one and the same. They don't always happen the way we plan to. One must learn through failure and struggles. For example, Crashbug lives through failures." The teacher says as he grabs Caswell's Crashbug card from his hand.

"Crashbug is an electric fairy that lives through mistakes and failures of others. He becomes powerful by learning the mistakes of its bug friends. Also it is said that those that who witness of its full moon like appearance may live forever in happiness." Mr. Kay said to the class, telling them what he believes.

"In other words, there's no such thing like this in real life." Caswell replied to his teacher, not thinking that what Mr. Kay said is true. "I wouldn't be so sure in those words. Yuma, in your case, you learn much more from your defeats than in victories. That's your way of facing the odds and overcome the challenges, the feeling the flow spirit and hi-five the sky, correct". Mr. Kay said to his student, making Yuma smile and having tears go down his checks. "Of course it is, Mr. Kay." Yuma called out to his teacher with a smile.

Rio has a small smile after hearing Mr. Kay's words, thinking that Mr. Kay was correct since she learned a lot from her defeats to her brother.

* * *

 **(After school)**

School has ended for the day, with Yuma and Rio walking down the streets together, since they planned to start their training together. "Isn't Mr. Kay the coolest! His the most awesomeness, smartest math teacher I've ever met, but his super nice too. I want to be just like him when I grow up!''. Yuma called out in happiness to Rio, who was checking out Yuma's deck.

Rio had asked beforehand to check Yuma's deck to study a bit and see a way to make it better, which he accepts and handed it over to her. Rio nodded to Yuma with a smile. "He is the nicest teacher I've ever met, so I think he makes a great role model that you want to be like. I've checked you're deck out and I have to say, it has a lot of potential. You just need to get the right new cards and Xyz monsters for it''. Rio said to Yuma, agreeing with him about Mr. Kay and telling him what she thinks about his deck.

Yuma was about to say something to Rio with a smile, only for them to stop when they heard a car's horn. A red car stops next to them, with the front seat window opening to reveal a young adult woman with dark red hair with her hair tied in a tail. "Hi there, little bro!" The young women said to Yuma with a smile.

"Kari". Yuma said in surprise to see his big sister. Rio looks at Kari for a while and could see the differences of personality between the two siblings. 'She's Yuma's older sister. She's pretty and confident'. Rio thought to herself with her eyes widened a little.

Kari then notices Rio as she took her glasses off. "Hi there. I've never seen you around here. Are you Yuma's new friend?" Kari asked Rio, greeting her nicely. "Yeah, I guess I am." Rio replied to Kari with a smile. "I'm Kari Tsukumo. Yuma's older sister." Kari introduced herself with a smile. "My name is Rio Kastle''. Rio introduced herself to Yuma's older sister with a smile.

"Anyway, how about I give you two a lift?" Kari said to Yuma and Rio with a smile, confusing Yuma and Rio as they looked at each other.

Yuma and Rio hop in the car and Kari drives off. "It's a good thing to know that yesterday's computer virus incident only lasted for a little while. Because if things had lasted much longer." Kari starts to explain as she accelerates her car faster. "There would have higher possibilities that the city would have been thrown into a huge panic." Kari continued to say with narrowed eyes, making Yuma and Rio gasp.

"Whoa, that sounds really serious''. Yuma said with a worried look. "Yes, beyond traffic lights and vending machines. Let's say that the bank data were deleted and rewritten, or for example, that the hospital systems were to be lost, it would be a disaster, isn't it?" Kari continued to speak, making Rio shiver as she remembered that she was in the hospital not too long ago.

"Wow, are you serious''. Yuma asked his sister in disbelief. "Who would try to do something like that?". Rio askes Yuma's sister on why anyone would do this.

"I have no idea, but what I do know is that the computer virus was transferred from the jurisdiction of your school". Kari replied to Rio, making Yuma and Rio surprised at hearing this. "So here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna stack out a few more leads, while you two keep guard of your library''. Kari told Rio and Yuma as they finally arrived at Heartland Academy, with Yuma and Rio getting out.

"This sounds interesting, don't you think?" Rio exclaims to Yuma, feeling a little excited about this. "Why do I get hungry when you say that''. Yuma said to Kari with his arms crossed, now feeling hungry. "You're always hungry, but don't let your appetite distract you. My article was ruined by this. Once I find the culprit, I am going to beat him up with karate chops until his face is blue". Kari said in rage as she drove away, leaving Yuma and Rio to head to the library.

Yuma and Rio are now inside the school's library, waiting for the culprit. "Your older sister is interesting, Yuma." Rio said to Yuma with a smile, standing in front of him with her arms crossed. "Tell me about it." Yuma said with a sigh, thankful that Rio and Kari's first meeting was alright. "Is she a journalist?" Rio askes once more, which Yuma nods.

"Listen Yuma, your sister told us that there's a high probability that the culprit can show up in the library so he can access his personal computer, so we have to stay alert''. Rio said to her friend, keeping her eye out for anyone that looks out of the ordinary since there were still a few students left. "Man, this is a drag." Yuma says in a bored tone, seating down on the ground.

"Come on, cheer up Yuma and just continue to hang on. If you do, I promise to get you an Xyz monster''. Rio said with a smile that would give a cat for his money, getting Yuma to get stars in his eyes at hearing this.

Hours passed until it is evening and the culprit hasn't shown up yet. Yuma yawns a bit, while Rio has joined seating down next to him. The two have been waiting for the culprit, with Rio taking this chance to start her training for Yuma, showing him strategies with his cards and how to use them, which Yuma thanked her for and taught her more of feeling the flow and Hi-five the sky.

"It's almost time for the library to close". Rio said as she checked her Duel Gazer for the time. "Maybe he's not coming here today, Rio." Yuma says to his new friend, but Rio then sees a boy enter the library.

"Yuma, look! That person over there. Isn't he?" Rio whispered as she pointed at the one who entered. Yuma looks at whom Rio pointed at and sees that the one that has entered happens to be Caswell Francis. "Hey, it's Caswell". Yuma whispered to Rio, which Rio takes a look at Caswell.

"He looks suspicious". Rio whispered to Yuma. Yuma runs towards where Caswell is, making Rio slightly widen her eyes. "Wait, Yuma!" Rio called out to her friend, but Yuma didn't listen.

Caswell is checking his PC with a flash drive and has plugged it in the computer. Once he does, his computer gets full of Crashbug images. However, Yuma grabs Caswell from behind. "I caught you red handily, so you're the one behind the virus incident." Yuma called out with narrowed eyes.

"It's not me. I'm not the culprit. I'm being framed". Caswell said to Yuma, trying to tell him that his not responsible while getting back to his computer. "You're lying. I just saw you input the virus. By the way, what are you doing?" Yuma says to Caswell, not believing him as Rio joins the two.

"As I said, I'm not the culprit. I'm intercepting the culprit! If I search the locations that accessed the machine from the outside, I'll find out where the culprit is." Caswell explained to Yuma and Rio as he worked as fast as he could.

Caswell uses his computer expertise to search for the whereabouts of the culprit, before he starts to complain a bit. "Curses! I came to recover the files that could reveal the whereabouts of the real culprit, but instead I ended up activating the installation files that launch the virus bomb, and therefore, I accidentally set free the virus bomb within the city itself." Caswell says in frustration, before he finally gets the location. "There's our location!''. Caswell called out, getting Yuma and Rio to widen their eyes.

Yuma and Rio called Kari and told her of the situation. "What, the virus bomb has been released?" Kari called out in surprise on the Duel Gazer. "Yeah, we're going to find the culprit. Kari, you will have to do something about the bomb." Yuma told his sister as he, Caswell and Rio rushed outside. "Wait Yuma!" Kari called out to her brother, but Yuma hangs up on her.

Yuma, Caswell, and Rio were just about to leave school, but then someone stopped them by standing in front of the exit. That someone is Bronk Stone, but something's not right about him. "Bronk, what are you doing, getting in our way?". Yuma called out to his best friend, needing to hurry to stop the Virus on time. "I can't let you pass here, Yuma. I challenge you to a duel!". Bronk called out as he pointed at Yuma with his right hand's index finger.

Yuma, Rio and Caswell are confused at Bronk's challenge out of nowhere. "Bronk, I don't have time to duel you". Yuma replies to his best friend with narrowed eyes, but Bronk seems to have gotten angrier at Yuma's response.

"You're going to duel me, whether you want to or not". Bronk snapped back at Yuma. However, just then a symbol appears on Bronk's face. It is a Numbers symbol. Bronk has the number, 91 written on his face. "A number!''. Yuma called out in surprise at seeing a Number controlling Bronk. "So this was what you meant about Number cards controlling people''. Rio stated with narrowed eyes.

The Emperor's key around Yuma's neck glows, before Astral appears, making Yuma and Rio widen their eyes in surprise. "So, your friend is being possessed by one of the Numbers, Number 91." Astral stated with his arms crossed, looking at Bronk. "Where were you, or how'd you just appear out of thin air!''. Yuma called out in surprise at seeing Astral appear out of nowhere. "I've been inside your key, all this time, Yuma''. Astral replied to Yuma, telling him where his been.

"Then go back! I don't need you!''. Yuma exclaimed, refusing to accept help from Astral. "Yuma, this is not the time to complain! When I was checking your deck, your number cards were gone!''. Rio exclaimed to Yuma and Astral, telling Yuma that his numbers were gone when she checked his deck. "What! How!''. Yuma called out in surprise at what he heard.

"I think your Number cards only appear when Astral's with you, but anyway. Listen, I'll handle this. Yuma, you, Astral and Caswell go on ahead, while I handle Bronk". Rio said to her friends, getting Yuma to nod at Rio as he and Caswell ran to the hide out for the culprit, while Astral floated after them, leaving Rio alone with Bronk.

Yuma, Caswell and Astral arrived at the location a few minutes later, which turned out to be a tower. "Are you sure that the culprit is really hiding in here?" Yuma asked Caswell if this was the right place. "I'm sure of it". Caswell replied to Yuma without a second thought.

The doors then closed, trapping both Yuma and Caswell in, making them widen their eyes in surprise. "It would seem that you're both trapped''. Astral stated to Yuma and Caswell, floating in the sky. "We know!''. Yuma snapped at Astral for stating the obvious. "What a surprise! Even after all the barriers being put on, you managed to find me." A familiar voice called out, getting Yuma to look up to see that the culprit is none other than their homeroom teacher.

"Mr. Kay! Why is he here?" Yuma calls out in shock at seeing Mr. Kay, getting Caswell's attention. "Don't you get it; Mr. Kay is the culprit behind the computer virus incident". Caswell said to Yuma, pointing at Mr. Kay, making Mr. Kay smirk at them.

"You could say it like that". Mr. Kay said with a smirk, while Yuma is shocked about this. "Bu- but I was saying earlier how awesome you are, Mr. Kay. I think I even said that I wanted to be like you when I grow up?" Yuma called out in disbelief that the teacher he looked up to was the culprit.

"Ha, someone like you can never be like me''. Mr. Kay replied to Yuma with a smirk. "Well I have to say sir, this is disappointing." Caswell said to his teacher with a glare. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, Caswell. Especially since I'm so proud of you for following my clues. I wanted you all to be here when the virus went viral". Mr. Kay said to his student with a smirk on his face.

"Are you saying you lead us here on purpose''. Caswell said in horror at how his been played. Mr. Kay smirks as he takes his glasses off, before he laughs a bit arrogantly while a Number's mark appears on his neck. It is the number 34.

"A number!''. Yuma called out in shock at not just seeing one number today, but two. "This must be why you're teacher must be acting this way, but I must say that it is fortunate to come across two numbers in one day''. Astral exclaimed, thinking that he was lucky that Yuma and Rio found two numbers. "That isn't a good thing!''. Yuma snapped at his partner. "I'm starting to think Yuma has brain damage''. Caswell said to himself at seeing Yuma talk to thin air.

"Mr. Kay, why are you doing this?" Yuma asked his teacher for his reasons for doing this. "This is like a way to challenge myself. It's not so different to feeling the flow and hi-five the sky." Mr. Kay replied to his student with a smirk. "They're not the same. Causing panic is not what I refer to about feeling the flow and Hi-five the sky!" Yuma replied to his teacher, knowing that their ideas of feeling the flow are different.

"Yuma, let's challenge him to a duel. The number card already controls him with no way for him to break free. The only way to free him is if we remove the Numbers card from him." Astral told Yuma that they can remove the number and Mr. Kay will return to normal. "Mr. Kay, I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you will stop the virus bomb!" Yuma called out as he pointed at Mr. Kay with his right hand's index finger.

"A duel. Very well I accept your challenge. I'll stop the virus bomb if you win. But I wonder if you can actually oppose me". Mr. Kay said as his eyes glowed. "I'll show you my strength when I truly feel the flow to high five the sky." Yuma replied to his teacher as he threw his D-pad into the air.

" **Duel Disk, go!''.** Yuma called out as his D-pad attached to his duel disk, with Mr. Kay also activating his duel disk. **"Duel Gazer, let's roll!''.** Yuma called out as he and Mr. Kay put their Duel gazers on their eyes. **"AR Vision Link Established."** The Duel Pads called out as the AR vision link activated around them.

* * *

 **(Back with Bronk and Rio)**

Back at school, Bronk and Rio were ready to duel, but Rio decided to ask a few things. "Bronk! Why would you let a Number card control you like this! When I met you this morning, you didn't seem like the person to be controlled''. Rio called out to Yuma's best friend, wondering why a Number Card is controlling him.

"It's because of you, my beautiful Rio!''. Bronk replied to Rio, making Rio confused. "Me?''. Rio asked in confusion as she pointed at herself with her right hand's index finger. "When I first saw you, you were like an angel sent from heaven. I wanted you all to myself, but Yuma is in the way since you'd prefer to spend time with him instead of me! That's why I will defeat you and make you my girlfriend!''. Bronk called out as he explained his reasons for being controlled.

"I must admit, I'm flattered that you think that way of me, but I'm not ready for a relationship or to be a mother yet! Besides, I don't know you that well yet, but I'll remove the Number's influence from you since your Yuma's friend and I want to be friends with you as well". Rio said to Bronk with her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to win this and take you all for myself!". Bronk called out with a smirk."We'll see about that!''. Rio called out as she threw her D-pad into the air.

" **I'm locked and loaded!''.** Rio called out as her D-pad landed on her duel disk, completing her customized Duel Disk, while Bronk activated his normal duel disk **. "D-Gazer set. Target locked on!''.** Rio called out as both hers and Bronk's Duel Gazers were on their eyes. **"AR Vision Link Established."** The Duel Pads called out as the AR Vision Link activated.

"Let's duel!''. Rio, Yuma, Bronk and Mr. Kay called out as they all drew their starting hand.

 **Rio Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5**

 **Yuma Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5**

 **Mr. Kay life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5**

 **Bronk Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5**

 **(With Rio and Bronk's duel)**

"I'll start us off!''. Bronk called out as he drew his card from his deck with his right hand's index, middle and thumb, before he flipped the card to show Rio. "And I'm starting off with Aye-Iron!''. Bronk called out as a monster card appeared on his field, before a robot mouse or something appeared on his field, saying 'Aye-Aye-Aye!'.

 **Aye-Iron ATK points: 1600.**

"Next I'll give my Aye-Iron a handle little accessory called Spring Punch!''. Bronk called out as a spell card appeared on his field as a toy boxing glove appeared on Aye-Iron's head. "Now I'll whip things up with Aye-Iron's effect, which boosts his ATK points by 400 points!''. Bronk called out as he held his right hand out as Aye-Iron glowed.

 **Aye-Iron ATK points: 1600 + 400 = 2000.**

"And here's the best part, since Aye-Iron's ATK points went up, my Spring Punch now deals you damage equal to half of Aye-Iron's ATK Points! I hope you like Knuckle sandwiches, because you're gonna get one!''. Bronk called out with a smirk as Aye-Iron's Boxing Glove toy shot out towards Rio, who smirked.

"Well it's a good thing I brought someone that helps me keep a healthy diet named Guard Penguin!''. Rio called out as she held her card with her right hand's index, middle and thumb, before Guard Penguin's card appeared on the field with the Penguin appearing on her field, protecting her from Aye-Iron's attack.

 **Guard Penguin ATK Points: 0000.**

"I can summon Guard Penguin when I'm about to take effect damage, protecting me from the damage!''. Rio explained her monster's effect with a smirk on her face.

Bronk granted his teeth at seeing Rio protecting her life points. "I'll end my turn by playing the Continues Spell card, Gearspring Cannon!''. Bronk called out as a giant like cannon appeared on his field.

 **Rio life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"It's my turn, now!''. Rio called out as she drew her card from her deck with her right hand's index and middle fingers. "I'll start by playing a Magic card, called Graceful Charity!''. Rio called out as the spell card appeared on her field. "With this spell, I'm allowed to draw 3 cards, but then discard 2 cards!''. Rio called out as she explained the effect of her spell card.

Rio than drew 3 cards from her deck, before she added them to her hand. Rio then took two cards and sent them to the graveyard zone of her Duel Disk. "Now I summon out Blizzard Thunderbird from my hand!''. Rio called out as a monster card appeared on her field, before a Blizzard Tornado came out. The tornado disappeared to reveal Blizzard Thunderbolt.

 **Blizzard Thunderbolt ATK Points: 1600**

"Now I'll cool down the temperature by playing the field spell, Land of Frozen Flames!''. Rio called out as she held a spell in her right hand's index and middle fingers with the field changing into an Ice like world. "This spell allows us to use Water Attribute monsters as two monsters when they're used for an Xyz summon!''. Rio cried out as she explained the effects of her spell.

"Now I'll take my Level 4 Guard Penguin and do a little Overlaying!''. Rio called out as her Guard Penguin turned into a Blue orb that went into a Golden portal that appeared on the ground. **"With my Guard Penguin, I build the overlay network!''.** Rio called out as she held her right hand out as some kind of giant diamond appeared from the golden portal. **"I xyz summon, the all mightily, the all creepy and crawling, Number 52: Diamond King Crab!''.** Rio cried out as she held her new Number card with her right hand's index, middle and thumb as the Diamond transformed into Number 52: Diamond King Crab with one-overlay unit around the crab king.

 **Number 52: Diamond King Crab ATK points: 0000.**

"I activate my King Crab's ability! By ditching out an Overlay unit, my Diamond King Crab can now decrease his DEF points and gain ATK points by the amount that he gave up!''. Rio called out as she explained her Number's ability, while Diamond King Crab absorbed one of his Overlay units with its claws.

 **Number 52: Diamond King Crab DEF points: 3000 – 3000 = 0000 and ATK Points: 0000 + 3000 = 3000.**

"I'm feeling the flow! I once again overlay my Level 4 Blizzard Thunderbird!''. Rio called out with a smile as Blizzard Thunderbird turned into a Blue orb that went into a red portal. **"With my Blizzard Thunderbird, I build the overlay network! I xyz summon Ice Beast Zerofyne!''.** Rio called out as her former ace monster appeared with one-overlay unit around her.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne's ATK points: 2000.**

"Now Number 52: Diamond King Crab, chew out that Aye-Iron!''. Rio called out with a smile as the wind blew past her hair as Diamond King Crab crushed Aye-Iron with his right claw, sending a shockwave at Bronk. **(3000 – 2000 = 1000)**

 **Bronk Life points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000.**

"Now it's Zerofyne's turn! Go have some fun!''. Rio cried out with a smile as Zerofyne unleashed an Ice Wind attack, which Bronk used his arms to protect himself.

 **Bronk Life points: 3000 – 2000 = 1000.**

"I'll end my turn with three face down cards!''. Rio called out as three face down cards appeared on her field. "Diamond Crab King's ability allows him to regain his DEF points and switch to DEF mode!''. Rio explained as her Diamond King Crab switched to DEF mode.

 **Rio Life points: 4000/ Number of cards: 0.**

 **Bronk Life points: 1000/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

'Alright, things are going well. If things keep going this way, I'll be able to win next turn'. Rio thought to herself, hoping that things go well.

* * *

 **(Back with Yuma)**

Back with Yuma, his duel with Mr. Kay was about to begin. "Yuma, please win so that I won't be known as a criminal''. Caswell said as he prayed that Yuma wins the duel against Mr. Kay. "I believe that the first move is mine! I draw!''. Mr. Kay called out as he drew his card from his deck. "I play one monster in face down DEF mode!''. Mr. Kai called out as a face down card appeared on his field in sideways.

"Awww that's just great! A face down monster, now I don't even know what I'm up against!''. Yuma called out with narrowed eyes, while Astral floated next to him. "So then try to attack me and find out!''. Mr. Kai said to Yuma with a smirk, taunting him. "I think I will! I draw!''. Yuma called out as he drew his card from his deck, beginning his turn.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 6.**

"I summon Gagaga Magician!''. Yuma called out as he went straight to summoning a monster, which the Magician appeared on his field, glaring as he appeared.

 **Gagaga Magician ATK Points: 1500.**

"Now I'll equip him with the spell card, Bound Wand!''. Yuma called out with a smirk as he slotted the card into his Duel Disk, with the spell appearing on his field. The card glowed as a Red Crystal Wand appeared, which Gagaga Magician held with his right hand. "With the spell, Bound Wand, Gagaga Magician gains 100 ATK points X his level, so Gagaga Magician's ATK Points increase by 400 points''. Astral stated with his arms crossed, explaining the spell effect.

 **Gagaga Magician ATK Points: 1500 + 400 = 1900.**

Yuma looked at Mr. Kay's face down monster with narrowed eyes as he thought of what move he should make next. "I place one card face down and end my turn!''. Yuma called out as a face down card appeared on his field, ending his turn for now.

 **Mr. Kay life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"It's my turn! I draw!''. Mr. Kay called out as he drew his card from his deck. "First off, I think I'll reveal my hidden Monster, Crashbug X!''. Mr. Kay called out as his face down monster revealed itself as a small monster with a creepy head.

 **Crashbug X ATK Points: 0000.**

"Now I'll bring out my Crashbug Y!''. Mr. Kay called out, as a second Crashbug appeared on his field, only bigger.

 **Crashbug Y ATK Points: 1400.**

"Now that that's done, I activate the Crashbug Road Spell card!''. Mr. Kay called out with a smirk on his face as he held a spell card with his right hand's index and middle fingers. "This handy spell card allows us to summon one monster from our hand that has the same level as a Level 4 or lower monster on our field, so I choose Crashbug Z!''. Mr. Kay called out as he explained his spell's effect, while another Crashbug monster appeared on his field, only in normal human shape.

 **Crashbug Z ATK points: 0000.**

"Oh yeah, I choose Gogogo Golem in DEF mode!''. Yuma called out as a giant Golem monster appeared on his field that held his arms in an X position.

 **Gogogo Golem DEF points: 1500.**

"It would seem that I'm rubbing off on you since you made a smart decision by playing Gogogo Golem in DEF Mode''. Astral exclaimed to Yuma, noticing that his making smart moves. "Zip it! Rio helped me figure out my deck some more early, so I know how to use my cards without you!''. Yuma snapped back at Astral, still thinking that he would be fine on his own.

"Say what you will, but you should know that you opponent has 3 Level 3 monsters on his field now''. Astral stated to Yuma as he closed his eyes; making Yuma look at Mr. Kay's field and saw, that Astral was right.

"Now I overlay Level 3 Crushbug X, Y and Z!''. Mr. Kay called out as he held his right hand up as his three monsters turned into 3 dark orbs that went into a gold portal that appeared above them all. "Here comes the Number''. Astral said with narrowed eyes.

"Whoa, an Xyz summon with three monsters''. Yuma exclaimed in surprise at seeing his teacher use 3 monsters. "That's right, so prepare for defeat! Here comes Number 34! Terroir-Byte!''. Mr. Kay called out as he brought out his Number Card's card, with the Number's seal appearing on his field.

The seal then transformed into a Machine like Rhino monster, with three dark overlay units around it. The transformed Number roared as it appeared.

 **Number 34: Terroir-Byte DEF Points: 2900.**

"Well at least it's in DEF Mode''. Yuma said with a worried look on his face. "Terroir-Byte's ability allows him to use an Overlay unit to take control of one of your monsters''. Astral said to Yuma, keeping his eyes on Number 34, making Yuma call out in worry.

"I play Terroir-Byte's ability! By getting rid of an Overlay unit, I can borrow one of your monsters, so I hope you don't mind me taking Gagaga Magician!''. Mr. Kay called out with a smirk as Terroir-Byte absorbed one of its Overlay units in its horn, before Terroir-Byte used its tail to unleash an Electric beam at Gagaga Magician.

"Oh no, what am I gonna do!''. Yuma called out in panic and his eyes as huge as bowling balls. "You can use your trap''. Astral stated to Yuma with a natural expression, making Yuma widen his eyes. "Oh yeah! I'm activating the trap, Gagagarush!''. Yuma called out as he held his right hand out as his face down card revealed itself.

"Thanks to this card, when a Gagaga monster that I control is targeted by an effect from a monster that my opponent controls, this trap negates that monster's effect and destroys it! And the best part is that you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK or DEF points, whichever one is higher!''. Yuma called out with a smirk on his face as he explains his trap's effect, making Mr. Kay widen his eyes in shock.

"How dare you!''. Mr. Kay called out in rage as Gagagarush formed a barrier around Gagaga Magician, protecting him from Terroir-Byte's electric beam, before the barrier fired a more powerful version of the beam, hitting and destroying Terroir-Byte, creating a shock wave that sent Mr. Kay to the floor on his back.

 **Mr. Kay life points: 4000 – 2900 = 1100.**

"Woohoo! Rio's teachings are awesome, we just started and I'm already doing great!''. Yuma called out in joy as he jumped up in the air in joy at how much better his gotten thanks to Rio's help. "Save your joy for when this duel is over, Yuma. Who knows what's your teacher has in store for you''. Astral stated to his partner, getting Yuma to stop jumping in joy as he looked at Mr. Kay, who looked angry.

"You'll pay for that Yuma, I end my turn with two face downs!''. Mr. Kay called out in rage as he set two cards in his spell and trap zone, with two face down cards appearing on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"Wow, this is going well. I wonder how Rio's doing!''. Yuma said with a grain, wondering about his new friend and how she's doing in her duel against Bronk.

* * *

 **(Back with Rio)**

Rio kept her guard up as Bronk was about to begin his turn. "I draw!''. Bronk called out as he drew his card from his deck.

 **Bronk Life points: 1000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"To start my turn off, my Gearspring Cannon gets a counter now!''. Bronk called out as his Gearspring cannon got a counter.

 **Gearspring counters 0 + 1 = 1.**

"Now I'll summon Tin Goldfish from my hand!''. Bronk called out as a machine Goldfish monster appeared on his field.

 **Tin Goldfish ATK Points: 800.**

"And his ability is what I call handy because now I can summon another Level four or lower monster from my hand, so say hello to my second Tin Goldfish!''. Bronk called out as he explained his monster's effect as a second Tin Goldfish appeared on his field.

 **Tin Goldfish ATK Points: 800.**

"Now I activate the Iron draw card from my hand!''. Bronk called out as he slotted the spell card, with an Iron machine hand appearing on his right hand. "If I control two Machine type monsters, I can draw two cards!''. Bronk called out as he explained the effect of his spell, before he drew his two new cards with his right hand, with the machine hand disappearing.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn, and with this spell, I'll bring back your Guard Penguin!''. Bronk called out as the legendary spell card appeared on his field, with Guard Penguin flying out of the spell.

 **Guard Penguin ATK Points: 0000.**

"Now I activate the spell, Iron Call from my hand!''. Bronk called out as he slotted the last card in his hand into his Duel Disk with the spell appearing on his field. "Here's how it works! If I control a Machine-Type monster, I can summon back my Aye-Iron from my graveyard!''. Bronk called out as he explained the effects of his spell, with Aye-Iron appearing on his field.

 **Aye-Iron ATK Points: 1600.**

"Your Field spell allows me to use your Guard Penguin as two monsters for an Xyz summon! So now I overlay my two Tin Goldfishes, Aye-Iron and Guard Penguin!''. Bronk called out as he held his right hand into the air as his four monsters turned into orbs representing their attribute, but Guard Penguin turned into two blue orbs.

The four orbs went into a Golden Portal that appeared in the sky. **"With these four monster, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon!''.** Bronk called out as the Number '91' reappeared on his face as a light blue egg appeared from the portal.

The egg than exploded to reveal a serpent like light blue Dragon with no wings, but a long body with four yellow overlay units around it. Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon unleashed a powerful roar.

 **Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon ATK Points: 2400.**

"I'm gonna subtract that number from you Bronk, even if I have to freeze it up!''. Rio called out to Bronk with narrowed eyes, knowing that if she removes this number, Bronk will return to normal.

"You won't get the chance my beautiful Rio, because by using three Overlay units, Thunder Spark Dragon destroys all your monsters!''. Bronk called out with a smirk, making Rio widen her eyes as Thunder Spark Dragon eat three of its overlay units, before unleashing a thunder blast from his mouth, destroying Zerofyne and Crab King. "Now I use my Gearspring Catapult's effect! By using a counter, one of my monsters gains 500 ATK Points till my turn ends!'' Bronk explained his spell's effect as his Number powered up.

 **Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon ATK Points: 2400 + 2900.**

"Now Thunder Spark Dragon attacks you directly!''. Bronk calls out with a smirk as Thunder Spark Dragon fired a thunder breath attack from its mouth, dealing damage and sending Rio to the ground, with Rio shaking in pain.

 **Rio life points: 4000 – 2900 = 1100.**

"I'll end this on my next turn, your move!''. Bronk called out with a crazy grin on his face as he ended his turn, while his number powered down.

 **Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon ATK Points: 2900 - 500 = 2400.**

 **Rio life points: 1600/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"I draw!''. Rio called out as she drew her card, while standing back up. "I activate Monster Reborn!''. Rio called out as one of her face down cards revealed itself. "With this spell card's power, I can bring back a monster from ether player's Graveyard, so come back Blizzard Thunderbird!''. Rio called out as the spell glowed, before Blizzard Thunderbird flew out.

 **Blizzard Thunderbird ATK Points: 1600.**

"Now I activate the spell, Pot of Greed!''. Rio called out as one of her face down cards revealed itself. "Now I draw two cards from my deck!''. Rio said as she explained her spell's effect, while drawing two cards from her deck. "Now I summon Blizzard Falcon!''. Rio called out as she placed the monster card on her duel disk, with Blizzard Falcon appearing from the frozen sky.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK Points: 1500.**

"Now I activate my spell card, Blizzard Blessings!''. Rio called out as she activated her spell that appeared on her field. "Now by discarding the Aurora Wing card from my hand, all my monsters gain a level for every Water attribute monster on my field, so Blizzard Thunderbird and Blizzard Falcon becomes level 6!''. Rio called out as she explained her spell's effect, sending her Aurora Wing from her hand to the graveyard, while a blue aura surrounds her two monsters.

 **Blizzard Falcon level: 4 + 2 = 6.**

 **Blizzard Thunderbird level: 4 + 2 = 6.**

"Now with my Level 6 Blizzard Thunderbird, I build the Overlay Network!''. Rio called out as she held her right hand into the air as her Blizzard Thunderbird turned into one blue orb that went into a golden portal that appeared on the ground.

"With Blizzard Thunderbird, I build the Overlay Network." Rio called out as the blue orb went into the Numbers portal and yellow lightning starts to come forth. **"Lady of justice with determination forged as steel strike down our foes with the sword tempered in the glaciers. I Xyz Summon, Numbers 21: Frozen Lady Justice."** Rio called out as the seal of number 21 appeared, looking like a giant glowing diamond with a red jewel in the center.

The seal then transformed into a monster that looks like a young swordswoman with icy silver hair, wearing a battle suit and wielding an ice sword, and she has one blue orb surrounding her, which is her overlay unit.

 **Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice Rank 6, Attack points: 500, Defense points: 500.**

"My Frozen Lady Justice gains 1000 ATK points for every Overlay unit she has, so she gains 1000 ATK Points for the one that she currently has!''. Rio called out as she explained her monster's effect, who drew her sword.

 **Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 500 + 1000 = 1500.**

"So what, she can't destroy my Dragon! Face it Rio, you've lost and now your all mine!''. Bronk called out with a crazy grin on his face as he started laughing, but Rio smirked at him. "I don't think so! I activate the spell, Xyz unit!''. Rio called out as she held out her open right hand, which the final face down card revealed itself, while the armor appeared on Frozen Lady Justice. "This spell increase Frozen Lady Justice by 200 ATK points X her Rank!''. Rio called out as she explained her spell's effect, which a blue aura surrounded her number monster.

 **Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 1500 + 1200 = 2700.**

Bronk had widened eyes of disbelief at what his seeing. "This can't be!''. Bronk called out in disbelief at what his seeing. "It can be and here's a wakeup call! Frozen Lady Justice, attack Number 91''. Rio called out as she held her open right hand out.

Frozen Lady Justice held her sword with both her hands in front of her as her White aura surrounded her sword, before she charged at Thunder Spark Dragon. Thunder Spark Dragon unleashed a thunder dragon breath attack from his mouth, but Frozen Lady Justice used her sword to protect herself as she got closer to Thunder Spark Dragon, before she was close enough and slashed at the Dragon's stomach.

Thunder Spark Dragon called out in pain as he exploded from the attack, while Bronk used his arms to protect himself from the attack. **(2700 – 2400 = 300)**

 **Bronk life points: 1000 – 300 = 700.**

"Now Blizzard Falcon, end this!''. Rio called out as her Falcon unleashed a blizzard attack from her wings, sending Bronk off his feet and onto the ground, knocked out.

 **Bronk Life points: 700 – 1500 = 0000.**

 **Rin wins.**

The AV vision disappeared as the monsters disappeared and Rio's duel disk deactivated. "Come to me, Number 91!''. Rio called out as she held her right open hand out as Bronk's body glowed for a few seconds, before the glow disappeared with Thunder Spark Dragon's card in Rio's right hand.

"That's 3 number cards, along with Yuma's 2, leaving only 95 cards left''. Rio said with a smile as she looked at her new Number card, before she walked over to the knocked out Bronk. "Oh Bronk, I'm sorry that you were put through that''. Rio said to the knocked out Bronk with a sad look on her face at what's happened to Bronk.

Rio then saw a bruise on Bronk's arm, making Rio look at it in concern. "I can't do much for you now, but I can at least do this''. Rio said as she brought out a handkerchief and tied it around Bronk's right arm where the bruise is. "I'd stayed here and watch over you, but I'm worried Yuma. I hope you understand''. Rio said to the knocked out Bronk, before she began running to where Caswell said where the culprit is.

* * *

 **(Back with Yuma)**

 **Yuma Life points: 4000/Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"It's my turn now! I draw!''. Yuma called out in excitement as he drew his card from his deck, making his hand go from 2 to 3. "Before you plan to do anything, I activate the trap card, Xyz Reborn!''. Mr. Kay called out as one of his face down card revealed itself.

"What does that do?''. Yuma asked in confusion at the trap card, having never heard of it. "Xyz reborn allows me to summon an Xyz monster from my graveyard and attach this trap as an Overlay unit!''. Mr. Kay called out as he explained his trap's effect as the trap card glowed, before it formed into Terror-Byte with an overlay unit around it.

 **Number 34 Terror-Byte DEF Points: 2900.**

"Aww man, its back and it can take control of my monsters when it's his turn!''. Yuma called out in panic at seeing Terror-Byte. "Terror-Byte's ability allows your opponent to take control of a Level 4 or lower monster you control, but if you use Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem to Xyz summon Utopia, Terror-Byte won't be able to control it''. Astral stated to his partner, telling him how Terror-Byte's effect works.

"Really! Alright then, I'll overlay my Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Level 4 Gogogo Golem!''. Yuma called out as Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem turned into two orbs, their colors representing their attributes as they went into a golden portal that appeared on the ground. **"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia''.** Yuma called out as Utopia's sealed form came forth from the portal.

Utopia's sealed formed transformed into Yuma and Astral's ace Number, Utopia. Two yellow overlay units circled around the Legendary Xyz monster.

 **Number 39 Utopia ATK Points: 2500.**

"Whoa, Utopia''. Mr. Kay said in surprise at seeing Utopia, thinking that there wasn't a monster like this one. "I think that will do, I end my turn!''. Yuma said with a smirk and his eyes closed as he ended his turn.

 **Mr. Kay life points: 1100/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"It's my turn, I draw!''. Mr. Kay called out as he drew his card from his deck. "And I'll start off with a trap that I like to call, Bug Switch!''. Mr. Kay called out as his last face down card revealed itself. "With this trap's power, If I have Crashbug X, Y and Z in my graveyard, I'm allowed to summon Super Crashbug from my deck by switching a monster on my field to attack mode!''. Mr. Kay said as he explained his trap, before a giant black Crashbug appeared on his field and Terror-Byte changing into ATK mode and into some kind of human rhino machine.

 **Super Crashbug DEF Points: 3000.**

 **Number 34: Terror-Byte ATK Points: 0000.**

"I thought you were busting out a powerful monster in ATK mode!''. Yuma said to Mr. Kay, starting to get a little cocky. "Why on earth would I do something ineffective as that, when I can activate my Super Crashbug's effect!''. Mr. Kay called out as he held his right hand into the air as Super Crashbug unleashed a purple energy wave.

"Now all monsters in ATK mode swap their ATK points with their DEF Points!''. Mr. Kay cried out as he explained his monster's effect as Terror-Byte and Utopia's ATK points were switched.

 **Number 34 Terror-Byte ATK Points: 0000 + 2900 = 2900.**

 **Number 39 Utopia ATK points: 2500 – 500 = 2000.**

"Oh oh! ''. Yuma called out in panic at the situation that his in. "Now I activate the spell, Pot of Greed, which will allow me to draw two new cards!''. Mr. Kay called out as the legendary spell appeared on his field, before it shattered while Mr. Kay drew two new cards.

"Go Terror-Byte, attack Utopia!''. Mr. Kay called out as he pointed at Utopia as Terror-Byte began to charge at Utopia. "I activate Utopia's ability, by using an Overlay unit, he can negate your monster's attack! Go Light Wing shield!''. Yuma called out as he explained Utopia's effect, who absorbed an Overlay unit into his chest and used one of his wings to block Terror-Byte's attack.

"You can't prolong the inevitable, Yuma! I set two face downs and end my turn!''. Mr. Kay called out in rage as he placed two cards into his duel disk with two face down cards appearing on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

Before Yuma could get the chance to draw his card, the door that was shut closed shot open, getting everyone's attention as they looked to see that Rio was the one that opened it. "Rio!''. Yuma called out in surprise to see Rio here. "Yup, I'm here and I got a new card called Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon!". Rio calls out with a smile as she shows Number 91 in her right hand. "Don't you think it's time for you to hi-five the sky?" Rio calls out to Yuma, telling him to get serious.

"Rio." Yuma said with a surprised expression on his face, before he grins. "Yeah, you're right! I draw." Yuma calls out as he draws his card from his deck, before he looks at it, before he widens his eyes in surprise at what he drew. Yuma looked at Rio again, who gave him a nod, which Yuma nodded back.

"Time to test my luck out a bit, I play the spell card, Roll of Fate!''. Yuma calls out as he slots the spell card into his Duel Disk with the spell card appearing on his field. "The spell card Roll of Fate allows you to roll a Six-sided dice and you get to draw cards from your deck by the amount of the number that the die landed on, but you must banish the top cards of your deck by the same amount''. Astral said as he explained the spell's effect, while a die bounced out of the spell card.

'Come on, give me a winner'. Yuma thought to himself as the die bounced on the ground, before stopping on a… 5. "Alright! Now I can draw five cards!''. Yuma called out in joy as he drew the top 5 cards of his deck and added them to his hand, making it a total of 7, while adding the second pair of top 5 cards into his pocket.

"Alright, now we're talking''. Yuma said with a smirk on his face. "Yuma, I would suggest summoning Achacha Archer''. Astral said to his partner, telling him what move he should make. "Yeah! I summon Achacha Archer!''. Yuma called out with a smile as he placed the monster card on his duel disk, while Achacha Archer appeared from yellow sparks.

 **Achacha Archer ATK Points: 1200 – 600 = 600.**

"When Achacha Archer is summoned, you take 500 Points of damage! Go Achacha!''. Yuma called out as he explained his monster's effect, with the fire Archer firing a fire arrow that hit Mr. Kay, damaging his life points.

 **Mr. Kay life points: 1100 – 500 = 600.**

"Now I activate the spell, Blustering Winds!''. Yuma called out as he played a spell from his hand, which the spell appeared on his field, before Winds came out and surrounded Utopia, increasing his ATK points.

 **Number 39 Utopia ATK Points: 2000 + 1000 = 3000.**

"Now go Utopia, attack Super Crashbug!''. Yuma called out with a smirk as he pointed at Super Crashbug with his right hand's index finger, which Utopia threw one of his swords into the air. "How foolish of you Yuma, did you really think I would let this happen! I activate the trap, Blazing Mirror Force!''. Mr. Kay called out with a crazy smirk as one of his face downs revealed itself.

"This card can only be activated if my opponent attacks me, now all your monsters are destroyed and we take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK Points!''. Mr. Kay called out as he explained his trap's effect, making Yuma, Rio, Caswell and Astral all widen their eyes in shock.

"But wouldn't that mean I would win since I would still have life points and you would lose!''. Yuma questioned in shock at the trap card as Utopia started to bring his cached sword down to Super Crashbug. "It would… if I didn't have the trap, Rainbow Life!''. Mr. Kay called out as his second trap revealed itself.

"Now by discarding the last card in my hand, any damage that I would have taken instead increases my Life points!''. Mr. Kay called out with a smirk, causing Yuma, Astral, Rio and Caswell to widen their eyes in shock. "Both your monsters' ATK points together make 3600 points of damage, so say good-bye to Utopia and Achacha Archer!''. Mr. Kay cried out as Blazing Mirror Force's card unleashed a beam that destroyed Utopia and Achacha Archer, sending Yuma flying from the force of the two monster's destruction.

 **Yuma Life points: 4000 – 3600 = 400.**

 **Mr. Kay Life points: 600 + 3600 = 4200.**

"Yuma!''. Rio called out in concern for her friend, who struggled to stand on his feet. "Yuma, you can still turn this around! Place those two cards face down!''. Astral exclaimed to Yuma, pointing at two trap cards in his hand, making Yuma nod in agreement. "I place three cards face down and end my turn!''. Yuma cried out as three face downs appeared on his field.

 **Mr. Kay life points: 4200/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

Suddenly, the room starts shaking once more, as it began moving up to the rooftop. "Hey, what's going on!''. Yuma called out in surprise at seeing the room going up some levels. "This tower is the special stage where I will observe the results of my virus bomb. I draw!''. Mr. Kay called out and explained as he drew his card from his deck. "I activate Crashbug get together!''. Mr. Kay called out as a spell card appeared on his field, having the images of Super Crashbug, Crashbug X, Y and Z together.

 **(Crashbug get together/ Type: Spell/ Effect: You can only activate this card when you control Super Crashbug. You can special summon as many Crashbug monsters from your graveyard to the field by banishing a copy of each Crashbug summoned this way from your deck. (Max. 1)**

"Now with this spell's power, since I have Super Crashbug on my field, I can summon forth from the graveyard my three Crashbugs!''. Mr. Kay explained his spell's effect as a black portal appeared on the ground, before Crashbug X, Y and Z appeared from it.

 **Crashbug X ATK Points: 0000 + 2000 = 2000.**

 **Crashbug Y ATK Points: 1400 + 200 = 1600.**

 **Crashbug Z ATK Points: 0000 + 1500.**

"Oh boy!''. Yuma said in panic at the situation that his in. "My spell forces me to banish a copy of the monsters that I summoned through its effect, but I won't be needing those cards to finish this''. Mr. Kay said with a smirk as he took one copy of the three Crashbug cards and put them in his pocket. "Nexxt I'll switch Super Crashbug to ATK mode!''. Mr. Kay called out as Super Crashbug stood fully up.

 **Super Crashbug ATK Points: 0000 + 3000 = 3000.**

"Go Terror-Byte, end this duel!''. Mr. Kay called out as he pointed at Yuma with his right hand's index finger, which Terror-Byte charged at Yuma. "Yuma, use the Trap card!''. Astral called out to his partner, telling him to activate a one of his face down cards, which Yuma nods to Astral. "I reveal the trap card, A Hero Emerges!'' Yuma called out as one of his face down cards revealed itself.

"A what!'' Mr. Kay called out in surprise at seeing the trap. "This trap lets you pick a card in my hand and if its a monster, I get to summon it''. Yuma explained his trap with a smirk as he held up the two cards in his hand. "Fine than, I choose the one in the far left!'' Mr. Kay called out as he pointed at the card in the far left, making Yuma smirk. "Hey, nice choice. For me that is, say hello to Swordsman of Revealing Light!'' Yuma called out with a smirk as he held up the card, which a swordsman in blue armour appeared on his field.

 **Swordsman of Revealing Light DEF Mode: 2400 - 2400 = 0000.**

Number 34 Terror-Byte head-butted Swordsman of Revealing Light, which the Swordsman blocked it with his swords. "Once per turn, Swordsman of Revealing Light can't be destroyed''. Yuma explained his monster's effect with a smirk. "Fine then, go Super Crashbug!''. Mr. Kay called out in rage as Super Crashbug began to advance towards Swordsman of Revealing Light.

"Yuma…!''. Astral started to say to his partner. "I know, I know! I activate the trap, Utopia Revival!''. Yuma called out as one of his face downs revealed itself, showing an image of Utopia flying out of a black portal.

 **(Utopia Revival/ Type: Trap/ Effect: You can special summon one 'Utopia' monster from your graveyard in DEF mode and it cannot be destroyed in battle for the rest of the turn that it was summoned. However, the monster summoned through this effect cannot battle).**

"This trap brings back Utopia from the graveyard in DEF mode!''. Yuma cried out as he explained the effects of his trap, which glowed and transformed into Utopia, who had his arms crossed, blocking Super Crasgbug's attack.

 **Number 39: Utopia DEF Points: 2000 + 500 = 2500.**

"Now I play Swordsman of Revealing Light's other ability! It Negates your monster's attack!'' Yuma explained his swordsman's second effect as Swordsman of Revealing Light created a light shield, which shielded Utopia from Super Crashbug. "Rrraaa! You are starting to irritate me! I end my turn!''. Mr. Kay called out in rage as he ended his turn.

 **Yuma Life points: 400/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

Yuma granted his teeth as he looked at the timer for the virus and saw that he only had 3 minutes left. 'This draw has to be a good one'. Yuma thought to himself as he drew his card from his deck and looked at it, seeing that it was 'Utopia Sword'. 'This card can increase Utopia's ATK points, but Utopia can't attack. Have I really lost?' Yuma thought to himself with a frown, starting to think that he can't win.

Rio and Caswell have been watching the duel very closely, with both of them hoping that Yuma wins. Rio saw that look of defeat on Yuma's face, so she called out without even thinking. "Don't give up, Yuma! Have you forgotten about Feeling the Flow! Even if the odds are against you, you can still Hi-five the sky and win, so don't even think about giving up now!''. Rio shouted out to Yuma, getting his, Caswell and Astral's attention, with Yuma looking at her in awe.

"Rio…''. Yuma whispered the name of his friend, before his Extra deck began to glow a Golden color, getting everyone's attention. "Hey, what's going on!''. Yuma called out in surprise at the sudden appearance of the glow, while the glow took the shape of a card in Yuma's Extra deck.

Yuma took the card with his right hand and looked at it, with Astral looking at it as well, before both of their eyes widened in shock at what it was. "No way, this is…!" Yuma called out in shock at what his seeing. "Yuma! Your belief in others has unleashed some of my power! The card that you hold is a card of hope created by the bond between you and Rio! Use this monster, with it you can win!''. Astral exclaimed to his partner, getting Yuma's attention.

"Use your trap card to give Utopia what is needed for our victory!''. Astral stated to Yuma, getting a nod of agreement from Yuma, who looked back at Mr. Kay. "I activate the trap card, Numbers Overlay Boost!''. Yuma called out as he held his right open hand out, which the face down card revealed itself.

"With this trap, if I have a Numbers monster on my field with no Overlay units, I use two monsters in my hand and they become Utopia's overlay units! So come on out Ganbara Knight and Dododo Bot!''. Yuma called out as he explained the effects of his trap, while holding two monster cards in his right hand, which two knights appeared on his field that turned into two yellow overlay units that circled around Utopia.

 **Number 39 Utopia Overlay units: 0 + 2 = 2.**

"Now Yuma, use Utopia to recreate the Overlay Network!''. Astral cried out to Yuma, getting a confused look from the boy and Rio. "Please just trust me! If you do that, we'll win this duel!''. Astral begged Yuma to do what he said, getting Yuma to hesitate, before he nods to Astral before he looked back at the possessed Teacher.

" **I rebuild the Overlay network with Utopia!''.** Yuma and Astral called out together as Utopia spread his wings and took flight, making everyone widen their eyes in shock. **"Through the power of our bonds of friendship and feeling the flow, a new hope shall appear! Go Shining Evolution!''.** Yuma and Astral called out together as the light from Utopia's wings shot out and covered Utopia from view.

" **Appear Shining Number 39: Utopia Prime!''.** Yuma and Astral shouted out as the light disappeared to reveal Utopia's new form. Utopia looked like he had light shining inside him, his helmet gone and his wings in a new form and wielding a new sword with his right hand. Utopia Prime let out a war cry as he held his new sword into the air, letting loose a ray of light into the sky with three overlay units around him.

 **Shining Number 39: Utopia Prime ATK Points: 2501 – 501 = 2000.**

Everyone looked at the new Utopia in awe, shock and wonder at seeing the beautiful warrior. **"My hidden power has been unleashed!''.** Yuma heard an unknown voice out of nowhere, getting Yuma to turn his head left and right in wonder. "Did you hear that, Astral''. Yuma asked his partner if he heard that voice, which Astral looked at Yuma in confusion.

"So what if you have a new monster, it's no match for Terror-Byte or Super Crashbug!''. Mr. Kay called, laughing evilly as he held his arms out, getting Yuma and Astral's attention. "Don't be so sure, Mr. Kay! I activate Utopia prime's ability, go Pandora Force!''. Yuma called out as Utopia Prime's three overlay units went into the gem on his chest. "Utopia prime can use his overlay units and reducing our life points to 1!''. Yuma and Astral called out together as their Life points went down.

 **Yuma life points: 400 – 399 = 1.**

"All your monsters are banished and you take damage to all their ATK points!''. Yuma and Astral called out as they explained their monster's effect, making Rio, Mr. Kay and Caswell widen their eyes in shock. "Impossible!''. Mr. Kay shouted out in disbelief at what his hearing.

"2900 plus 3000 plus 1500, 2000 and 1600 equals!''. Caswell said in shock as he figured out what how much damage that Mr. Kay would take. "All of that together will equal 11000 points of damage!''. Rio called out in shock at how much damage Utopia Prime would deal out.

" **Go Utopia Prime! End this!''.** Yuma and Astral called out together as Utopia gathered light energy in his sword, holding it with both of his hands before he swung it at Terror-Byte, Super Crashbug, Crash bug X, Y and Z, destroying them. "AAAAHHHH!''. Mr. Kay shouted out, as the force of Utopia's attack was so powerful that it sent him flying, before he landed hard on his back, knocked out.

 **Mr. Kay life points: 4200 – 11000 = 0000.**

 **Yuma wins.**

"Alright, I won!''. Yuma called out in joy as he jumped up in joy, while the AR vision deactivated with Utopia Prime disappearing. Astral holds out his right hand as Number 34; Terror-Byte came out of Mr. Kay and into Astral's waiting hand. Astral holds the number card as another memory unlocks.

'I remember where I came from. My home… Astral World'. Astral thought to himself as he remembered his home world, before Astral looked up into the sky, wondering how he was taken away from his home.

"You did it Yuma!''. Rio called out in joy as she and Caswell ran up to Yuma with Rio giving Yuma a hug, making Yuma have a small blush on his face. "I knew that you'd win Yuma, but I was expecting that Shining Evolution!''. Rio called out in awe, her eyes sparking like a star at what she witnessed. "T-thanks''. Yuma nervously says with his face still red from Rio's hug.

Mr. Kay groans as he wakes up. "What happened?" Mr. Kay said in wonder at what happened. "Mr. Kay, you got to hurry and stop the virus bomb!" Yuma said to his teacher with a panic expression. "The virus bomb? It can't be stopped; there's no way to disassemble the switch". Mr. Kay replied to Yuma about there being no off switch, making Yuma and his friends gasp in horror. The final countdown eventually reaches to 0.

"Oh man. The city will be thrown into great panic and chaos". Yuma calls out in fear as he; Rio and Caswell look over the city near the edge. "It's too late!" Caswell called out in fear at what is gonna happen.

"Panic. What are you talking about?" Mr. Kay asked in confusion at what Yuma's saying. "Well professor, about your program that was causing trouble around the city." Rio said to Mr. Kay with a frown. "Ah, it's true that it caused a bit of trouble, but it's not for what you believed it was." Mr. Kay said to his student with a smile, getting a confused look from everyone.

Yuma asks about what was the virus bomb for. Mr. Kay shows them the reason. He tells them to look up at the sky with their Duel Gazers, which they did and were in for a big surprise. There was a giant Crashbug in the sky. Mr. Kay explained that the virus bomb was to activate the museum for the code to be complete for Crashbug to appear.

Yuma, Caswell, Rio and Mr. Kay watched as Crashbug created fireworks with its bombs that it holds in its hands. Caswell even showed Yuma his Crashbug card and Yuma read the text of the card. Everyone watched with a smile on their faces. At one point, Rio leans her head on Yuma's right shoulder, making him blush again but he admits it feels somewhat nice.

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter because it was hard. I'll see you all next time and don't forget about my questions for you. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Did ya all have a nice short break from reading this, but now I'm back! After this chapter, I'm gonna work on my other stories for a bet. Anyway, I've got some questions.**

 **Should Astral and Enna get together and should Enna come to earth to be with Astral and give him Rank up magic: Astral Force.**

 **Should Yuma have an ancient past that's connected with Astral, Shark and Rio, like he was childhood friends with Shark and Rio in their past life and be Rio's fiancé or something.**

 **Should Kite have all the Galaxy Eyes and Photon Number monsters and should he trust Dextra to look after his brother a little bit.**

 **Should Yuma have Stardust Dragon and Chaos End Ruler – Ruler of the Beginning and the End and should Yuma be Yusei and Akiza's great Grandchild. Should Rio ride the duel coaster with Yuma instead of Tori and should Luna from the manger be Kite and Hart's adopted sister. Should Yuma have Utopia Kaiser and Shining Number 0 Zexal Hope.**

 **Finally, should Rio take away the Barian energy in Hart when Yuma first met Hart? Now for some questions to be answered for you guys that sent a review.**

 **Utopy: What do you suggest and yes, Tori will be dueling.**

 **Teeroy28: No problem.**

 **OddEyesEmperor: I never said that.**

 **Now all of you guys can enjoy the chapter. Just so you know, I hated Yuma's duel against Flip so I'm gonna skip it. It's personal so I hope you understand.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A flip side and jealous rivalry.**

It has been 3 days since Yuma dueled Mr. Kay and Rio dueled Bronk. Since then, Rio and Yuma have pretty much been inseparable, always spending the afternoon together and eat together during lunch at School. Rio has been helping Yuma become a better duelist, telling him all the combos that he can use with his deck and even getting him some new cards that would work well with his deck.

Yuma appreciated what Rio's done for him and has been teaching Rio about feeling the flow and Hi-five the sky more, which Rio has enjoyed. The two would have practice duels together, but without using their Number cards and Rio would win them all. Despite losing, Yuma enjoys all his duels with Rio, with Rio enjoying as well.

Things have gotten… let's say spice at school. Almost all the boys that are head over heels for Rio glare at Yuma with angry eyes, while Yuma tries to ignore them. Rio has been approached by school sports leaders, asking her to be their manager, but they bite off more than they can chew on because Rio beat them all at their sports.

Basket Ball, Soccer, base ball, you name it. She was unstoppable. That made most of the boys back off, but they are still head over heels for her. Bronk has returned Rio's handkerchief to her with thanks for freeing him from the Number Card that took control of him, which Rio thanks him for returning the handkerchief and says that she'd like to be friends with him, almost making Bronk faint in joy.

Tori has been… not so happy lately. She glares at Rio whenever she sees Yuma with Rio, refusing to talk to Rio at all and has been trying to force Yuma away from her. Tori's actions have confused Yuma and Rio, but Bronk was the only one that knew why she was like that.

So far, Yuma and Rio haven't found any new numbers yet, but are still searching and training. Rio even got Yuma three Xyz monsters called Gagaga Cowboy, Gagaga Samurai and One-eyed Skill Gainer, which Yuma thanked her like so was a goddess. Today was an ordinary day, but things were about to get a little crazy.

* * *

 **(Heartland afternoon)**

The sun was seating for the day in heartland city, but things were still normal. At a local candy store, a lot of woman was there, trying to get as much candy as they could. "Sales! Sales! We have a sweet offer in our store. All our candies can be bought at half price". The owner of the store called out to the customers with a smile or smirk on his face, clapping his hands. However, there was a boy with green glasses with a smirk on his face, telling that he was going to cause mischief there as well.

"Well well, looks like all these candies are all out of date". The young boy said with a smirk, making all the females gasp as they threw the candies back, not wanting them now. "Are you telling me that there is something wrong with my products?" The owner snaps at the young boy in rage. "Of course. If you want to prove me wrong, then duel me." The boy said to the owner with a smirk, which the owner agreed to.

* * *

 **(Few minutes after the duel starts)**

"I activate the continuous trap Ultra C, this allows me to Special Summon Grenosaurus from your Extra Deck." The young boy calls out as his face down revealed itself, before a giant red dinosaur burst out of the ground. "Oh no!" The owner called out in fear as Grenosaurus attacks the candy shop owner with his tail, ending the duel.

 **Candy shop owner: 0 LP**

 **Unknown Boy wins**

The AR vision deactivated and the damage to the store disappeared like there was never any damage to begin with. "Did that knock some sense into you and the candy wasn't expired to begin with?". The boy says to the Candy owner, taking a bit of the candies from the shop owner, before walking away, taking his Duel Disk and Duel Gazer off.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

In another part of Heartland city, Yuma and Rio are running down the streets, and Yuma was in a bit of panic. "Oh man, I can't believe I completely forgot to do Kari's errand." Yuma says in a panicked tone, having forgot to do an errand for his sister. "You got a point there; we've spent the whole afternoon training to keep our dueling skills in shape that we lost time. I have to get home soon." Rio exclaimed in worry, needing to get home as fast as she can so that she can get ready for school tomorrow.

Yuma and Rio have spent the afternoon together after they finished school. They went to the park to hang out together and have a practice duel. Yuma was kind enough to buy Rio some Ice cream as his way of saying thanks for all she's done for him, which Rio thanked him for the ice cream.

Right now they were running late from having such a good time with each other. Yuma had to do an errand for his sister Kari, while Rio had to return home to prepare for a test that she's have at school soon.

Astral was with the two, floating in the sky as he watched the two friends hurry, before he took notice of the same boy wearing glasses from before a little away from them, only seeing a purple aura around him. 'That boy…' Astral thought to himself with narrowed eyes as he followed Yuma and Rio.

"That guy Yuma Tsukumo is known for his poor dueling skills. It's hard to believe that he got to beat Shark, once an aspiring champion duelist. There must be something else inversely. Without a doubt, the guy must have gotten good, questionable cards. If I want such cards, I got to give a card to him and challenge him to a duel." The young boy said with a smirk as he brought out a Rank 1 Xyz monster, smirking evilly

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The next day at Heartland school, Yuma and Rio were walking together outside since it was a break period and the two were hanging out together. "Alright Yuma, let's go over this again. If your opponent has a powerful Xyz monster, you can use Gagaga Girl and Gagaga Magician to Xyz summon a rank 3 or 4 monster and use Gagaga Girl's effect to drop the opponent monster's ATK Points to 0000 and deal major damage''. Rio explained to her friend with a smile, telling him about a combo that he can use.

"Wow, my deck really has a lot of combos''. Yuma exclaimed with a smile as he brought out his deck with his right hand and looked at the top card, which is Gagaga Magician. "Your deck still needs a little bit of work, but with the right cards, you'll be a powerful Duelist''. Rio told Yuma with a smile, glad to see Yuma happy.

"I must agree. During these few days that you've spent with Rio, you've learned how to use your deck properly''. Astral stated with his arms crossed, having been watching the two for a while now. "Hey! I knew how to use my deck the right way before!''. Yuma snapped at Astral for what he said.

"Yuma!''. Tori's voice was heard, getting Yuma and Rio's attention as they looked to see Tori and Bronk run up to them, with Tori giving Rio a glare. "Hey Rio, how's things going''. Bronk greeted Rio with his checks red, making Rio giggle. "You know, the same as always''. Rio replied to Bronk with a smile on her face.

"Yuma, why are you with Rio again! Can't you spend time with someone else than with her''. Tori said to Yuma, sounding a little angry at how Yuma spends more time with Rio than with her. "Why, Rio has been helping me out a lot and Astral always clings to me''. Yuma replied to Tori, not understanding why she sounds angry.

Before Tori could answer Yuma, the same boy from yesterday walks up to Yuma."You're Yuma, right?" The boy asks, getting everyone's attention, while Bronk is not pleased at seeing this boy.

"Who are you?" Yuma asked in confusion, having never met this boy before. "The name's Flip and I take quite a bit of pride in that name because I believe that everything has a flip side". The boy now named Flip introduced himself as he pointed at the sky. "My right is my left, my front, my back. My frowny face as nice face, see''. Flip continued to speak, making Yuma and Rio sweet drop.

"Pleased to met cha''. Flip greeted Yuma with a smile. "Yeah''. Yuma replied, still sweet dropping at what Flip said. "Oh and before I forget, I have a little something for ya, Yuma''. Flip said as he brought out a card. "It's an Xyz monster, Baby Tiragon''. Flip continued to speak as the card that he was holding was called Baby Tiragon. "And your giving it to me''. Yuma asked in surprise as Flip held the card out to Yuma.

"Yup, for taking down that bully Shark. He's just a big loudmouth, always making me go through a lot of trouble. Go on, take it. It'll be a symbol of our new friendship". Flip said to Yuma with a smile, not knowing the mistake that his just made for saying that about Shark.

Yuma was about to take the card with a smile, before Rio interrupts. "Bully? You got some nerve for calling my brother a bully." Rio said in anger as she glows red with rage which Yuma, Tori, Flip and Bronk notice too and got scared looks. 'Just like the other day, she really can't stand people trash talking Shark. Rio is really protective of her brother.' Yuma thought to himself with a surprised look at how Rio defends her brother without a second thought.

Tori grabbed Yuma's right hand with her left hand and begins todrag him off to somewhere. "Yuma isn't today the day that you have to water the plants at the garden". Tori said as she began to drag Yuma away from Flip. "Eh, what are you talking about?" Yuma asks in confusion. Bronk grabs Yuma's left hand and helped Tori drag Yuma away.

"If you don't do that right now, you won't make it in time." Bronk says as he drags Yuma as well, while Rio followed them with a confused look on her face. "What was that about?" Rio asks in confusion at why Tori and Bronk are acting like this.

"Yuma, you just can't accept a card like that from Flip". Tori said to Yuma when they were away from Flip. "Why not?" Yuma asked in confusion, while Rio crossed her arms. "Tori and I went with him at elementary, so we know him. Everything he does always has a hidden motive. So watch out! You can't believe anything he says''. Bronk told his best friend, getting a confused look from Yuma and Rio about what Bronk said.

A little bit later after the class ends, Yuma yawns a bit after the long class as he walked out of the room. Just then, Flip runs up to him with his Baby Tiragon card. "Hey Yuma, here's your card''. Flip said with a smile as he held the card out to Yuma. Just before Flip was about to give Yuma the card, Tori appears in time, grabs Yuma to take away from him, making Flip sweet drop.

Next, Yuma is in the bathroom, seating down, but Flip appears again by the other toilet. "You're card." Flip said as he tried to give Baby Tiragon to Yuma, but just then, Bronk appears and also foils Flip's plan by running out with Yuma. Meanwhile, Rio is also waiting outside the restrooms. "There must be a reason to not trust this Flip kid". Rio said to herself as she thought to why Tori and Bronk are acting like this.

On the school grounds, Flip jumped in front of Yuma and Rio, who were talking to each other. "You're card''. Flip said as he once again was being persistent. "Let's go''. Tori said as she grabbed Yuma's hand and ran off with him again, which Rio followed by walking.

A little bit later, Tori, Rio, and Bronk were with Yuma, who was seating on the staircase. "You gotta keep your guard up''. Tori said to Yuma with her arms crossed. "No kidding. But should it be for Flip or you two?" Yuma replied, starting to get tired at all of this.

A little bit away, Flip groans as he was seating down on a bench. "That Yuma is being protected by Tori and Bronk, even by that Rio girl. That way, he won't be able to have this card." Flip said in ager as he was holding Baby Tiragon. Just then, another of Yuma's classmates walks in front of Flip, looking like his searching for something.

'That guy, if I correctly remember is Spencer'. Flip thought to himself as he remembered who this student is. "I wonder where the Xyz monsters are''. Spencer said as he continued searching for a lost xyz monster that he lost. Flip convinces Spencer that he would get him a cool Xyz monster, making Spencer excited. Of course, this was part of Flip's plan.

* * *

 **(Sometime after school)**

Yuma has just gotten back home from school and walking Rio home. "Yuma! Don't tell me you have been dueling." Kari said in anger with her hands on her hips, glaring at her little brother. Yuma looks away from his sister. "No I haven't, I've been playing soccer." Yuma said as he tried to come up with a good excuse to not get into trouble.

Kari then shows him a letter. "Then what is this?" Kari says as she throws the letter to her younger brother, which Yuma grabs with his right hand. He opens the letter and reads it. "For Yuma Tsukumo, the king of duels." Yuma says with an excited look on his face.

"It's a letter from a fan". Yuma called out in excitement, before he then notices his sister's look on her face. "I'm going upstairs." Yuma cries out as he rushes to his room.

Kari sighs at this. "I already told Yuma that he's not allowed to have duels. Grandma, you knew about this, didn't you." Kari asked her grandmother, Haru Tsukumo, Yuma and Kari's grandmother, who says nothing at this and just keeps drinking her tea at the kitchen. "I'm just worried about Yuma. Duels never lead to anything good". Kari says in concern, not knowing Duels are one of the greatest things in the world.

Yuma and Astral are now in the attic, with Yuma seating down and Astral floating as usual. Yuma now looks happy as he held the latter in his hands. "Still can't believe I got a fan letter. I got a fan letter!" Yuma calls out in excitement, before then says to his spirit partner. "Aren't you going to ask about what fan letters are?" Yuma asked his partner, thinking that he would want to know about a fan letter.

Astral stays silent for a few seconds, before he speaks. "Yuma, is it true that you're not allowed to have duels?" Astral asked his partner if he was really not allowed to duel. Yuma ponders for a moment. "I was going to tell you eventually." Yuma replies to Astral, before he opens the letter and receives a card, which happens to be Baby Tiragon. "This is the card that Flip has been trying to give me the whole day". Yuma asks in confusion at seeing Baby Tiragon.

Outside, Flip snickers with a smug grin in his face at his plan working so far. "Phase 3 completed, time for the final phase." Flip said with a smirk as he walked away from the house.

* * *

 **(The next day at Heartland Academy)**

The next day at Heartland Academy, Yuma walks into his class room with a bright grin. "Good morn…" Yuma started to greet the class, only for him to be interrupted by the Class Representative, Caswell Francis, accompanied with the rest of his classmate. "Yuma Tsukumo. I never realized that you were that kind of person. You have some nerve showing your face around here after everything that you've done". Caswell said to Yuma with narrowed eyes, confusing Yuma, while Astral floated behind him.

"What are you talking about, Caswell?" Yuma asks in confusion at what Caswell is talking about. "I know it's hard, but don't play dumb. The least you can do is admit it! We've all seen the photos, they were sent out to the whole school. And all I have to say to it is you should be ashamed of yourself" Caswell explained as the classmates shows photos of Yuma being a troublemaker, like stepping on the flowers, playing pranks on the teacher, cheating at exams, and also eating Spencer's lunch and replacing it with a frog.

"Whoa, I didn't do that. Wait, where's Spence, I gotta find him". Yuma said in surprise at seeing the photos. "Spence isn't here. I've checked everywhere, but I can't find him". Bronk exclaims as he walks up to them, having been searching for Spencer.

"I understand that you want to support your friend. But the photos are concrete evidence of his recent mischievous behavior. Yuma as far as I'm concerned, we're just strangers." Caswell stated as he looked back at Yuma, making Yuma grant his teeth and his right hand goes into a fist. Yuma then uncharacteristically grabs Caswell by the shirt, making everyone widened their eyes in surprise at Yuma's action's.

Caswell sees something that is completely not seen in Yuma, a dangerous glare on his face and his red eyes looking like a raging fire. "Listen to me well, Caswell. I would never do anything like that ever. I may not be smart enough to succeed at a test, but I give it everything I have and would never cheat. Spencer and I aren't close friends, but I wouldn't do that to him, or pull a prank on Mr. Kay, you got it!" Yuma says to Caswell with a serious tone and glare on his face. Caswell actually felt threatened by Yuma's voice. All the students felt shivers at Yuma being serious for a moment.

Yuma then pushes Caswell away, who stepped back in fear. Yuma then looks at Bronk, who looks surprised at Yuma's actions like everyone else. "Bronk, where's Rio and Tori?''. Yuma asks his best friend on where they're two other friend are, his serious tone gone. "Rio called in, saying that she won't be coming to school today, and Tori just… I don't know, vanished''. Bronk replied to Yuma, telling him about Rio and Tori.

"Wait, what do you mean Tori just vanished!''. Yuma said in surprise at what Bronk said. "She didn't come to school today and when her mum called, asking if she was here because she's not back at her place''. Bronk said to Yuma, telling Yuma what he means, making Yuma look worried. 'Tori, where are you'. Yuma thought to himself in worry for his childhood friend.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile at Heartland's cemetery)**

At another part of Heartland, this time at Heartland's Cemetery, Rio is wearing her casual clothing, along with holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands as she walked through the graves. Rio didn't go to school today because she had family issues. Rio continues to walk, until she finds a gravestone that says, "Here lies in peace Mr. and Mrs. Kastle, Beloved parents. You will never be forgotten." The reason why Rio didn't go to school today was because it was the anniversary of her parent's death.

Rio looks at her parent's graves, before she starts to shed tears that went down her face, along with a sad smile. "Hi mum, hi dad. It's been a while since I visited you. I just want to tell you that I'm doing well and so is Reginald, but I haven't seen him recently and he hasn't come home. A lot of happened since I last came over. I had a duel against someone named Quattro, but he played some kind of trap that started a fire that lead to me being in a comma for a while''. Rio explained to the gravestones as she continued to shed tears, missing her parents so much.

"I don't know what happened to Shark when he heard about what happened to me, but I know he must have been worried sick. I don't really know how long I was in a comma for, but one day I suddenly woke up with all my injures gone. It was thanks to my new monster, Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice''. Rio continued to speak, telling the gravestones what she's been through as she brought out her ace Number card with her right hand.

"Without her, I'd probably still be in my comma. I was in a duel against a doctor who had a number card as well. I was going to surrender, thinking that I couldn't win, but then I saw him. A boy named Yuma Tsukumo, who helped me regain my confidence by teaching my how to 'Feel the flow' and to 'Hi-five the sky'. We became close friends, he taught me how to 'Feel the flow' and to 'Hi-five the sky'. Here's the shocking part, he was a terrible duelist who never won a duel before, but he had his first victory against Reginald''. Rio continued to explain as her checks turned red as she thought about Yuma.

"We've hanged out together a lot at school and on school free days. His actually a pretty funny guy, having a nice sense of humor, he even called me an Ice Queen''. Rio said as she chuckled a bit at a memory of her and Yuma. "To be honest… I think I'm starting to like Yuma as more than a friend. If you were here, I wonder if you two would have approved, but I highly doubt that Reginald would''. Rio confessed her secret feelings for Yuma to her dead parents.

"There's more I want to tell you, but I want to save it for when Reginald is here with me. One last thing, I just wanted to tell you that I still miss you and so does Reginald. I know you will always watch over us." Rio explains as her tears fell to the ground, before she lays the flowers on her parents' gravestones. "I love you." Rio whispered to her dead parents as she stood up and began to walk away to head home.

However, before Rio could fully leave, she heard a voice call out from in front of her. "There you are, Rio!''. Rio heard a voice from in front of her, getting the Ice queen's attention to see that the person that called out to her was actually Tori.

Tori was wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow stripe decal, pink skirt, long black knee length socks and white shoes. "Tori! What are you doing here?''. Rio asked in surprise to see Tori here in the cemetery and not at school. "I've been looking all over for you!''. Tori called out in reply with narrowed eyes, getting Rio to notice that something was wrong with Tori.

"And why have you been looking for me. I thought that you would be at school, keeping Flip away from Yuma''. Rio asks as she crosses her arms, eyes narrowed as she had a feeling about what was wrong with Tori. "Rio Kastle! Get ready because I challenge you to a duel!''. Tori called out as she pointed at Rio with her right hand's index finger. As Tori spoke, something appeared on her neck.

It was… the Number 49 in light green color!

Rio's eyes narrowed at seeing the Number mark on Tori's neck. "I knew it, a number''. Rio whispered to herself with narrowed eyes at seeing Tori being controlled by a Number card. "Why would you want to duel me?''. Rio asked her controlled classmate on why she wants to duel her. "To make you pay… for steeling my boyfriend!''. Tori cried out at Rio in rage, making Rio widen her eyes at what Tori said.

"I… don't understand. Yuma told me that you were single, so how did I steel your boyfriend''. Rio asked in confusion at what Tori said, before her eyes widened at what Tori meant. She realized now from remembering Tori's behavior when she and Yuma were together and from her acting like this. "Tori… are you referring to Yuma as your boyfriend''. Rio said with widened eyes as she finally figured out Tori's problem with her.

Tori nodded to Rio with the same glare as before. "Took you long enough to figure out that I'm head over heels in love with Yuma''. Tori said to Rio, confessing her feelings for Yuma. "We were always together, having fun and helping each other since we were just little kids, but then YOU came along!''. Tori said with venom in her voice when she said 'you'.

"Everyone just loved you the instant that you walked into our classroom, and ever since that day, Yuma has been with you all the time now! If I can just defeat you in a duel, Yuma will realize that I'm the better duelist and will spend time with me again!''. Tori cried out to Rio, tears going down her face as all she had wanted was to spend time with Yuma again.

Rio looked at Tori with regret written on her face. 'Now that I think about it, I have been keeping Yuma all to myself and haven't let his friends spend time with him. I guess it was because I was afraid of losing Yuma like how I've lost Reginald. I've gotta fix this'. Rio thought to herself in regret at how selfish she's been recently.

"Tori, I'm sorry that I stole Yuma from you, I'll admit that I was being selfish. That's why, I'll free you of that Number and start all over with you again''. Rio called out as she placed her duel disk on her left arm. "I was hoping you'd say that. I'll prove that I'm the better duelist''. Tori called out as she placed her own duel disk on.

" **Duel Disk, go!''.** Rio and Tori called out as they threw their d-pads into the air, which attached to their Duel Disks. **"I'm locked and loaded!''.** Rio called out as she placed her Duel-Gazer on, with Tori doing the same as their decks shuffled. **"Augmented Reality vision Link, Established!''.** The Duel pads said as the Augmented Reality Vision activated. **"Let's do this!''.** Rio and Tori called out as they drew their starting cards in their hands.

 **Rio life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Tori Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Yuma)**

After hearing from Bronk that Tori just vanished, Yuma has been worried all day. He didn't eat, duel or anything. He just kept looking down at the ground in worry for his childhood friend. Right now, he was seating down on a bench at the shops with Astral floating next to him. "You haven't been yourself today, Yuma. What's wrong''. Astral asked his partner as he continued to float around, noticing that Yuma wasn't himself today.

"I've just been worried about Tori. I don't get how she could just vanish''. Yuma replied to Astral without looking at him. "I believe that Tori vanished because she is quiet upset with you''. Astral said to Yuma, reminding him that Tori has been upset with him lately. "I know that, but why has she been angry! What did I do?''. Yuma exclaimed as he wanted to know why Tori's been upset with him lately.

"I believe it's because you've been spending time with Rio and not her. From what I've remember with your conversations with Rio, Tori has been your long time friend that you always spent time together with, but now you spend most of your time with Rio, so that might have angered her''. Astral explained to Yuma on what he thinks of why Tori has been angry with Yuma lately.

Yuma looked down at the ground as he thought about what Astral said. 'Now that Astral mentioned it, I have been spending a lot of time with Rio and not with Tori or Bronk. I guess I messed up'. Yuma thought to himself as he finally realized that he hasn't been with his two other friends for a while.

"I gotta find Tori and make it up to her''. Yuma said to himself as he stood up from his seat. "Hey there you are, Yuma!''. A familiar voice called out, getting Yuma's attention as he looked to see Flip waving to him. "Flip''. Yuma said in surprise to see Flip again, while Astral had narrowed eyes at the young boy, sensing the same dark aura around him, only stronger.

* * *

 **(Back with Rio and Tori)**

"The first move is mine! I draw!''. Tori cried out as she drew her card from her deck with her right hand, beginning her turn.

 **Tori Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 6.**

"I'll start by playing a spell card that I like to call, Cards from the sky''. Tori called out as she slotted the card that she drew into her duel disk, with the spell appearing on her field. "With this card, by banishing my Consecrated Light from my hand, I'm allowed to draw 2 cards''. Tori explained the effect of her spell as she took a card from her hand and put it away in her pocket, before she drew two new cards.

"Now I activate The Sanctuary in the Sky!''. Tori called out as she held a card up with her right hand's index and middle fingers as the field changed the a kingdom in the sky. Rio looked around in wonder at seeing the scenery change. "So long as this remains on the field, any battle damage that I would have taken from a battle with a Fairy Type is reduced to 0000''. Tori explained the effects of her field spell, before she took another card from her hand.

"Now I'll play Pot of Greed!''. Tori called out as the legendary spell appeared on her field. "With this spell card, I'm allowed to draw 2 cards''. Tori explained as the spell shattered, which Tori drew two cards from her deck. "I summon Fairy Archer!''. Tori called out as a teenage female fairy Archer appeared on her field.

 **Fairy Archer ATK Points: 1400.**

"I activate Fairy Archer's effect! Now you take 400 points of damage for every Light monster on my field! Fairy Archer, take aim and make that Boyfriend stealer pay!''. Tori cried out and explained as she pointed at Rio, with Fairy Archer firing one of her arrows at Rio, who used her duel disk to protect herself.

 **Rio Life points: 4000 – 400 = 3600.**

"I'll end my turn with three face downs!''. Tori called out as she slotted in the last 3 cards into her duel disk, with three face downs appearing on her field.

 **Rio Life points: 3600/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I draw!''. Rio called out as she drew her card from her deck. "I'll start off my turn by playing my little friend, Blizzard Falcon!''. Rio called out as she placed the card that she drew onto her duel disk, with Blizzard Falcon appearing from a blizzard storm.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK Points: 1500.**

"I activate the trap, Solemn Judgment!''. Tori called out as her middle face down card revealed itself, making Rio widen her eyes in surprise. "Now by sacrificing half of my life points, your Falcon's flying away!''. Tori called out as a beam of light shot out of the card, striking Blizzard Falcon and destroying the ice bird.

 **Tori Life points: 4000 – 2000 = 2000.**

"I must admit that I'm impressed, Tori. You're actually really good, but not good enough because I activate the spell, Monster Rebron!''. Rio said as she took a card from her hand and slotted it into her duel disk, with the spell appearing on her field. "This card allows me to summon a monster from ether player's Graveyard, so I'll bring back Blizzard Falcon!''. Rio called out as she explained the effect of her spell, with the spell glowing, before it turned into Blizzard Falcon.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK Points: 1500.**

"And now I activate the spell card, Blizzard Vision!''. Rio called out as she held the spell card with her right hand's index, middle and thumb, which the spell materialized on her field. "Now your gonna have double the trouble Tori, because this spell allows me to summon it as a copy as Blizzard Falcon, but only with 0000 ATK and DEF points''. Rio explained with a smile on her face as the spell glowed, transforming into a copy of Blizzard Falcon.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK Points: 0000.**

"Now with the level 4 Blizzard Vision and Blizzard Falcon, I'm gonna do a little Xyz summon!''. Rio called out as she held her open right hand out as both her Blizzard Falcons turned into 2 blue orbs that went into a red portal that appeared on the ground. **"I Xyz summon Ice Beast Zerofyne!''.** Rio called out as her former ace monster appeared with two blue overlay units around her.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne ATK Points: 2000.**

"Now Ice Beast Zerofyne, attack Fairy Archer!''. Rio called out as her former ace monster unleashed a blizzard attack at Fairy Archer. "I don't think so! I activate the trap, Negate Attack!''. Tori called out as her left trap card revealed itself, with the trap forming a barrier that protected Fairy Archer.

"Not bad. I'll end my turn with one face down card''. Rio called out as she placed a card into her duel disk, with a face down card appearing. "Before your turn ends, I'll reveal the trap, Solemn Wishes!''. Tori called out as her last trap revealed itself.

 **Tori Life points: 2000/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"My turn now, I draw!''. Tori called out as she drew her card from her deck, with her trap, Solemn Wishes glowing. "My trap, Solemn Wishes lets me regain 500 Life points for every card I draw''. Tori explained the effect of her trap card as she glowed white.

 **Tori Life points: 2000 + 500 = 2500.**

"I activate the spell card, Star Changer!''. Tori called out as the spell appeared on her field, having slotted one of the cards in her hand into the duel disk. "With this card's power, I'm allowed to increase my Fairy Archer's level by one''. Tori called out as she explained her spell's power, while Fairy Archer glow yellow.

 **Fairy Archer Level: 3 + 1 = 4.**

"Now I summon out my Harvest Angel of Wisdom!''. Tori called out as she placed the last card in her hand onto her duel disk, with a golden armored Angel with a Horn appearing on her field.

 **Harvest Angel of Wisdom ATK Points: 1800.**

'She has 2 Level 4 monsters on her field now'. Rio thought to herself with narrowed eyes as she knew what was coming next. "Fairy Archer, use your special ability to take another shot at her with 800 points of damage this time!''. Tori cried out as she pointed at Rio with her right hand's index finger, which Fairy Archer shot another arrow, which Rio used her duel disk to protect herself.

 **Rio Life points: 3600 – 800 = 2800.**

"Now I overlay the Level 4 Fairy Archer and Level 4 Harvest Angel of Wisdom!''. Tori called out as her two monsters turned into yellow orbs that represented their attribute and went into the sky, going into a red portal that appeared. **"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! I Xyz summon Fairy Cheer Girl!''.** Tori called out as a blue haired Fairy that looks like a cheer leader appeared, holding two pom poms.

 **Fairy Cheer Girl ATK Points: 1900.**

Rio looked at the new Xyz monster with a look of interest. For some reason, she felt like she was looking at Tori when she looks at Fairy Cheer Girl, seeing that this monster and Tori are actually a lot alike. "I play Fairy Cheer Girl's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can draw one card!''. Tori called out as she explained the effect of her Xyz monster, who absorbed one of her overlay units in her pom pom, before she began to cheer with Tori drawing an extra card.

 **Tori Life points: 2500 + 500 = 3000.**

Tori stared at the card in her hand with a smile, before she looked back at Rio. "Fair Cheer Girl, go on and attack Ice Beast Zerofyne!''. Tori called out with a smirk on her face, making Rio widen her eyes in shock as Fairy Cheer Girl charged at Ice Beast Zerofyne. "I now activate the effect of Honest from my hand!''. Tori cried out as she revealed the card in her hand to be a monster card.

"When Light Attribute monsters like my Fairy Cheer Girl battles, I can discard this handsome guy to give my Fairy Cheer Girl a power boost!''. Tori called out as she explained the effects of her Honest card, sending the monster card to the graveyard zone of her duel disk with a yellow aura covering Fairy Cheer Girl.

 **Fairy Cheer Girl ATK Points: 1900 + 2000 = 3900.**

"3900 ATK points!''. Rio called out in surprise at seeing Fairy Cheer Girl now stronger than her Ice Beast Zerofyne. "Go Fairy Cheer Girl and show that Ice Witch whose boss!''. Tori cried out as Fairy Cheer Girl hit Zerofyne on the chest with her pom poms, causing the Water Xyz monster to explode. **(3900 – 2000 = 1900)**

 **Rio Life points: 2800 – 1900 = 900.**

Rio had a look of shock on her face at seeing Tori destroy her former ace monster without her Number card. 'Wow… just wow. Tori has a lot of potential'. Rio thought to herself in amazement at what she's just witnessed. "I end my turn here. You're move now''. Tori called out to Rio, having nothing else to do.

 **Fairy Cheer Girl ATK Points: 3900 – 2000 = 1900.**

 **Rio Life points: 900/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"I draw!''. Rio called out as she drew her card from her deck. "I activate the trap, Xyz Reborn!''. Rio called out as her face down card revealed itself. "With this trap card's power, I can bring back Zerofyne and this card can become an overlay unit for her!''. Rio called out as she explained the effects of her trap as a burst of Light came out of Xyz Reborn to reveal Zerofyne with an Overlay unit around her.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne ATK Points: 2000.**

"Now I activate the spell, Xyz Treasure!''. Rio called out as she slotted the spell card that she drew into her duel disk with the spell appearing on her field. "With this spell card, I can draw one card for every Xyz monster on the field, so I draw two since I have one and you have one''. Rio explained the effect of her spell as both monsters glow, while Rio drew two cards from her deck.

"Now I play the spell, Blizzard Jet!''. Rio cried out as she took a card from her hand and slotted it into her spell card, with the spell appearing on her field, before a Blizzard Storm appeared under Zerofyne. "This spell card increases my Zerofyne's ATK Points by 1500!''. Rio exclaimed as her Xyz monster's ATK Points went up.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne ATK Points: 2000 + 1500 = 3500.**

"Now I activate Zerofyne's effect! By using an overlay unit, all your face up cards lose their effects and your Cheer Girl loses 300 ATK points for every card!''. Rio called out as she explained the effect of her Xyz monster, who absorbed an overlay units and unleashed a Blizzard, freezing the field spell, continues trap and Fairy Cheer Girl.

 **Fairy Cheer Girl ATK Points: 1900 – 900 = 1000.**

"Oh no!''. Tori said in horror at the situation that she's in. "Go Zerofyne, go get some payback on Fairy Cheer Girl for what she did to you!''. Rio called out as she held her right open hand out as her former ace xyz monster unleashed an Ice diamond storm, destroying Fairy Cheer Girl who tried to use her pom poms to shield herself, pushing Tori off the ground, before she landed on her back. **(3500 – 1000 = 2500)**

 **Tori life points: 3000 – 2500 = 500.**

"I'll end my turn by playing one monster in face down DEF mode and one face down card!''. Rio said as she placed two cards on her duel disk, with a face down card in sideways appeared on her field and one face down card in normal position.

 **Tori Life Points: 500/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

Tori struggled to her feat as she glared at Rio. "I draw!''. Tori called out as she drew her card from her deck, while her field spell and Trap were unfrozen.

 **Tori Life Points: 500 + 500 = 1000.**

Tori looked at the card that she drew and smirked at what she saw. "I activate the Card of Sanctity spell card!''. Tori cried out as she revealed the spell that she drew, while the spell appeared on her field.

"This spell allows both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hand''. Tori explained the effect of her spell as she drew six cards, while Rio drew six cards. "Since I drew six cards, my trap allows me to regain 3000 Life points''. Tori exclaimed as her trap glowed.

 **Tori Life points: 1000 + 3000 = 4000.**

"This card is called Watapon, and when this little cutie is added to my hand through an effect, I can summon her out to join the party!''. Tori cried out as she held a card between her right hand's index and middle fingers, before she placed the card on her duel disk with a small adorable fairy monster appearing on her field.

 **Watapon ATK Points: 200.**

"Now I activate the spell Soul Release!''. Tori said as a spell card appeared on her field, glowing light blue. "This card can remove up to 5 cards from my graveyard and I'll remove my Fairy Cheer Girl, Fairy Archer, Honest and Harvest Angel of Wisdom!''. Tori explained the effect of her spell as a black portal appeared on the ground and Tori's four cards went into them. 'Why would she remove her own monsters'? Rio thought to herself in confusion.

"Now I activate the spell card, Dimension Fusion!''. Tori cried out as she slotted the spell card into her duel disk, with the spell appearing. "With this card, by paying 2000 Life points, we can now return all banished monsters back into the game''. Tori said as she explained her spell's effect as Fairy Cheer Girl, Fairy Archer, Honest and Harvest Angel of Wisdom appeared on her field in DEF mode, while Fairy Cheer Girl was in ATK mode.

 **Tori Life points: 4000 – 2000 = 2000.**

 **Fairy Cheer Girl ATK points: 1900.**

 **Honest DEF points: 1900.**

 **Fairy Archer DEF Points: 600.**

 **Harvest Angel of Wisdom DEF Points: 1000.**

Rio narrowed her eyes at seeing Tori's field full of monsters. 'She has a whole field of monsters on her field, with Fairy Archer as one of them'. Rio thought to herself with narrowed eyes, knowing what Tori is trying to do. "I activate Fairy Archer's special ability! Take aim and finish this witch!''. Tori called out as she pointed at Rio with her right hand's index finger, which Fairy Archer took aim at Rio.

"If this hits, I'll lose 2000 life points, but that won't be happening. I activate the quick play spell card, Forbidden Chalice!''. Rio called out as her face down card revealed itself. "With this spell, I can give one monster on the field 400 more ATK points, but that monster's effect is negated!''. Rio called out as she explained her spell's effect, which Fairy Archer glowed as she broke her aim.

 **Fairy Archer ATK points: 1400 + 400 = 1800.**

Tori granted her teeth in anger at seeing Rio ruin her victory. She looked at the three cards in her hand and didn't see any way for her to take down Ice Beast Zerofyne, before she looked at Honest on her field. "I activate Honest's effect, which will allow him to return to my hand!''. Tori called out as she explained her monster's effect, while the light angel started to glow.

Rio smirked at seeing this. "I don't think so! By discarding this card from my hand, I can activate its ability. So say hello to Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit!''. Rio called out as she held out a card with her right hand's index, middle and ring finger, which a white haired child like monster appeared on her field.

"Now your Honest won't be going back to the hand, but instead the graveyard''. Rio said with a smirk as Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit turned into a black aura that surrounded Honest, making the light angel cry out in pain as he was destroyed, making Tori grant her teeth in anger.

"Then I'll summon Little Fairy!''. Tori called out as she placed a monster card on the last unused monster zone of her duel disk, with a little pink haired fairy appeared on her field.

 **Little Fairy ATK points: 800.**

"Now I overlay my level 3 Little Fairy and Fairy Archer!''. Tori called out as both her monsters turned into yellow orbs that represented their attribute that went into the sky, going into a red portal. **"I Xyz summon Mechquipped Angineer!''.** Tori cried out as some kind of Fairy machine thing appeared on her field with two yellow overlay units around it.

 **Mechquipped Angineer ATK points: 1800.**

"Now I activate the spell, Celestial Transformation!''. Tori called out as she slotted one of the cards in her hand into the duel disk, with the spell appearing on her field. "This spell allows me to summon a Fairy type monster from my hand, but its ATK points are cut in half and it goes bye-bye at the end of my turn, so come on out, The Agent of Creation - Venus!''. Tori called out as a new fairy monster appeared on her field.

 **The Agent of Creation - Venus ATK Points: 1600 - 800 = 800.**

"Don't think that you're out of trouble yet Rio, because I activate the spell Resonance Device!''. Tori called out as she slotted the last card in her hand into the duel disk, with the spell appearing on her field.

"With this handy spell card, if I control two monsters with the same type and attribute, I can change one of their levels to match the other one. So Watapon becomes level 3!''. Tori called out as she explained the effects of her spell card, while Watapon glowed white.

 **Watapon level: 1 + 2 = 3.**

"Now I overlay my level 3 Watapon and Venus!''. Tori called out as she held her right hand into the air as both her monsters turned into yellow orbs, representing their attributes as they went into the sky, entering a gold portal. 'Here it comes'. Rio thought to herself, knowing what's coming next. **"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! I xyz summon Number 49: Fortune Tune!''.** Tori called out as she held her glowing card with her right hand as the Number 49 reappeared on her neck.

Number 49: Fortune Tune's seal looks like a giant bird egg. The giant egg began to hatch as a giant blue bird, with a branch being held by its beak appeared with the Number 49 on the branch.

 **Number 49: Fortune Tune DEF points: 900.**

'She played her number in DEF mode?' Rio thought to herself in confusion at why Tori played her number in DEF mode. "I end my turn here, Rio. Make this turn count because next turn, I'll finish you!''. Tori called out to Rio, wanting to win very badly.

 **Rio life points: 900/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Alright here goes, I draw!''. Rio cried out as she drew her card with her right hand's index and middle fingers. Rio looked over the corner of her right eye to look at what she drew and smiled at seeing it. 'Perfect'. Rio thought to herself with a smile on her face at what she drew. "I activate, Earthquake!''. Rio cried out as she slotted in the spell card that she drew, which the spell appeared as an earthquake happened.

"This spell switches all your monsters to DEF mode!''. Rio explained with a smirk, making Tori widened her eyes as her two Fairy Type Xyz monsters switched to DEF mode.

 **Fairy Cheer Girl DEF mode: 1500.**

 **Mechquipped Angineer DEF Points: 1000.**

 **Harvest Angel of Wisdom DEF Points: 1000.**

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to change things, like the field! I activate the field spell, Land of Frozen Flames!''. Rio cried out as the field changed into an Ice world. "You'll see what this card can do soon, but first I'm gonna flip summon my Aurora Wing!''. Rio cried out as her face down monster flipped up to reveal Aurora Wing's card as the Winged Beast monster appeared.

 **Aurora Wing ATK points: 1200.**

"Now I'll play one of my favorite spell cards, Blizzard Blessings!''. Rio exclaimed with a smile as she slotted one of her cards in her hand into her duel disk's spell and trap zone, with the spell appearing on her field.

"With this card, by discarding my Guard Penguin, all my monsters gain 1 level for everyone Water Attribute monster on my field!''. Rio explained the effect of her spell card as she sent Guard Penguin to the graveyard, while Aurora Wing's level went up.

 **Aurora Wing Level: 4 + 2 = 6.**

"Now I summon Blizzard Thunderbird!''. Rio called out with a smile as she placed a card on the monster zone of her duel disk with Blizzard Thunderbird appearing from a blizzard storm that came from the sky.

 **Blizzard Thunderbird ATK points: 1600.**

"My field spell's effect now activates! When ether one of us is using a Water Monster to Xyz summon, they count as two monsters!''. Rio stated as she explained her field spell's effect, making Tori widen her eyes in concern. "I overlay my level 4 Blizzard Thunderbird!''. Rio called out as she held her open right hand out as Blizzard Thunderbird turned into a blue orb, representing her attribute that went into a Golden portal that appeared on the ground.

" **With my Blizzard Thunderbird, I build the overlay network! I xyz summon t** **he all mightily, the all creepy and crawling, Number 52: Diamond King Crab!''.** Rio cried out as she held her new Number card with her right hand's index, middle and thumb as the Diamond transformed into Number 52: Diamond King Crab with one-overlay unit around the crab king.

 **Number 52: Diamond King Crab ATK points: 0000.**

"Now I overlay my Level 6 Aurora Wing!''. Rio called out as she held her right hand into the air as her Aurora Wing turned into one blue orb that went into a golden portal that appeared on the ground.

"With Aurora Wing, I build the Overlay Network." Rio called out as the blue orb went into the Numbers portal and yellow lightning starts to come forth. **"Lady of justice with determination forged as steel strike down our foes with the sword tempered in the glaciers. I Xyz Summon, Numbers 21: Frozen Lady Justice."** Rio called out as the seal of number 21 appeared, looking like a giant glowing diamond with a red jewel in the center.

The seal then transformed into a monster that looks like a young swordswoman with icy silver hair, wearing a battle suit and wielding an ice sword, and she has one blue orb surrounding her, which is her overlay unit.

 **Number 21 Frozen Lady Justice Rank 6, Attack points: 500, Defense points: 500.**

"That's your ace monster! It only has 500 ATK points''. Tori stated, looking at Frozen Lady Justice. "Don't underestimate my Frozen Lady Justice! She gains 1000 ATK points for every Overlay unit she has!''. Rio explained the effect of her ace number, making Tori widen her eyes as Frozen Lady Justice drew her sword.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 500 + 1000 = 1500.**

"Now I activate Diamond King Crab's ability! By using an Overlay unit, he can reduce his DEF points by as much as possible and gain ATK points equal to the amount that he lost!''. Rio explained as Diamond King Crab absorbed its overlay unit by crushing it with his claw.

 **Number 52: Diamond King Crab DEF Points: 3000 – 3000 = 0000/ ATK points: 0000 + 3000 = 2000.**

"And now it's time for my favorite part where Frozen Lady Justice shows off her stuff! I activate Frozen Lady Justice's effect! By using an overlay unit, all DEF mode monsters that my opponent controls are destroyed!''. Rio explained with a smile as Frozen Lady Justice absorbed one of her overlay units to through her sword, unleashing a Blizzard.

"I activate Fortune Tune's effect! By using an overlay unit, her destruction is negated!''. Tori called out as she held her right open hand out as Fortune Tune's overlay units went into the twig in Fortune Tune's mouth, which a barrier protected Fortune Tune, but Fairy Cheer Girl and Mechquipped Angineer are destroyed.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK points: 1500 – 1000 = 500.**

"You're gonna play hard to get, I love that game. I'll remove Fortune Tune by the good old fashion way! Diamond King Crab, go clip that bird's wings! When this card battles, it deals piercing damage''. Rio called out as she held her right open hand out as Diamond King Crab trapped Fortune Tune in his left claw, crushing the bird, causing a shockwave that forced Tori to go flying, before she landed on her back, knocked out. **(3000 – 900 = 2100)**

 **Tori Life points: 1100 – 2100 = 0000.**

 **Rio wins.**

Augmented Reality vision Link deactivated with Rio's three monsters disappearing as well. "Come to me, number''. Rio called out as she held her right hand out for the number card that controlled Tori to come to her.

However, unexpectedly two number cards came out of Tori instead of one. The two numbers flew into Rio's hands, allowing her to see that the two numbers were Number 49: Fortune Tune and Number 63: Shamoji Soldier.

Rio was about to say something about Shamoji Soldier, before the card glow and words somehow appeared in her mind, making Rio widened her eyes in shock.

" **Dear old friend, it's been a long time since you last heard of me, and I have no right to ask for forgiveness for what I've done by leaving you and your brother. We'll meet again soon someday and I'll explain everything to you and your brother, but until then, stay safe Rio.**

 **Love from an old friend from the moon''.**

Rio shivered as she regained control of her body, gasping for air at what she just experienced. 'W-what was that? How can a number carry a message and who's this old friend from the moon'. Rio thought to herself in shock at what just happened to her.

Rio than heard a groan, getting her attention as she looked to see Tori start to awaken. "Tori!''. Rio cried out as she rushed towards Tori, kneeling down next to Tori as the green haired girl awoke. "Rio. What happened?''. Tori asked in confusion as she sat on her butt and held her forehead with her right hand, wondering what happened to her.

"You were under the control of a Number card, Tori''. Rio said to Tori, telling her what happened, making Tori widen her eyes. "Tori, how did you even find this Number card?''. Rio asked as she brought out Fortune Tune's card, which Tori looked at in confusion. "I… I can't remember''. Tori replied to Rio as she looked away from her, making Rio narrow her eyes.

"This is serious Tori, how could you just forget about how you found a Number card''. Rio asked with narrowed eyes as she put one of her two new number cards away. "I just can't remember. Yesterday, I was on my way home and was about to run up to the front door, everything's just a blank. I just can't remember what happened''. Tori explained what she meant to Rio, still not looking at her.

Rio looked a little surprised at Tori's answer, before she sighed. "Tori, I want to say that I'm sorry''. Rio apologized to Tori, making Tori widen her eyes as she looked back at Rio. "I've… been selfish. I've took Yuma away from you and Bronk, and I want to say I'm sorry''. Rio explained as she looked down at the ground in sadness.

"Rio…''. Tori said in concern for Rio. "Yuma… was the only person that I knew in school and I'm afraid of losing him like how I've lost my brother. I've searched for my brother, but I can't find him. I'm so worried about him that I can only stay in control when I'm next to Yuma, but because of that, I took your childhood friend away from you. I'm sorry''. Rio explained as she bowed her head in apology to Tori.

Tori stared at Rio in shock at how much regret Rio is showing in her words and on her face. "Rio. I can't say I can understand what you're going through since I'm an only child. I've just been jealous since Yuma's been hanging around with you all this time because I…''. Tori explained as she stopped, struggling to continue as her checks were red.

"It's because you have a crush on him''. Rio stated with a smile, making Tori blush harder at Rio's words, but nodded. "Tori, I never meant to start a rivalry between us, but I guess it was unavoidable''. Rio said with a sigh as she stood up, making Tori widened her eyes as she knew what Rio meant. "Y-You have a-''. Tori struggled to say in shock, which Rio nodded.

"I… think I'm starting to have a crush on Yuma as well''. Rio confessed to Tori, making her widen her eyes in shock. "That's why… I want Yuma to be happy, even if it means him being happy with someone else''. Rio explained to Tori, wanting Yuma to be happy. "I want the same thing, I want Yuma to be happy as well''. Tori confessed, also wanting Yuma to be happy as well.

"I don't want us to be enemies or rivals. I want to be friends, so that way if Yuma choose you or me, we'll be happy for each other. Tori, I want us to start over again''. Rio said as she held her right hand for Tori to take, which Tori stared at for a few seconds. "I… wanted us to be friends the day that I first met you as well, Rio''. Tori said as she grabbed Rio's right hand with her left, making Rio smile as she pulled Tori off the ground.

"Let's go find Yuma, he must be worried sick about you''. Rio said to Tori with a smile, which Tori nodded with a smile as both her and Rio walked out of the cemetery. "By the way Tori, why don't you duel''. Rio asked her new friend on why she doesn't duel, which Tori looked nervous. "I-it's because I guess I don't have much confidence in myself and I didn't think I was good''. Tori said to Rio, telling her why she doesn't duel.

"Really! That's a surprise because you almost beat me in our duel''. Rio stated with a smile, making Tori look at Rio in shock. "R-r-really! I almost beat you''. Tori said in shock at what she's just heard. "Yeah, you've got a lot of potential, Tori. That's why I'm gonna help you become a duelist as good as me''. Rio said to her new friend with a smile, telling her that she's gonna help Tori be a great duelist, before she gave Tori a wink.

"Plus, you'll get to spend a lot more time with Yuma and impress him''. Rio exclaimed with a smile, making Toru blush at Rio's words. "R-R-Rio!''. Tori shouted out in embarrassment, making Rio giggle at Tori. "To start off, let's go get some new cards for you''. Rio said with a smile as she walked on ahead with her hands behind her, together with Tori chasing after Rio.

However, unknown to either Tori or Rio, watching from a tree branch was a figure covered by a brown coat with a hood covering the figure's face. "Rio. Reginald''. The figure said in a sad voice that sounded like a girl's voice, before the coated figure pressed something on their left wrist and teleported away.

* * *

 **(2 hours later)**

2 hours have passed since Rio and Tori's duel with the two girls hanging e=out with each other since then. They went to a card store, clothes store and the museum to check out the rare deck, which the two girls enjoyed very much. Right now, both girls were at the park, seating down on a bench, with Tori having chocolate Ice Cream, while Rio had Vanilla Ice cream under the orange sky, showing that it was the late afternoon of the day.

"Wow, who knew hanging out with a girl would be so much fun''. Rio exclaimed in happiness as she licked her ice cream, which Tori looked at her in surprise. "This was your first time hanging out with a girl''. Tori asked in surprise at what Rio said. "When you're a sister to a guy that's like a shark, you tend to get female friends that want to date your brother''. Rio replied with a smile as she finished her Ice Cream, making Tori blink at her, before she went back to her ice cream.

"Tori! Rio!''. Tori and Rio heard Yuma's voice, getting them to look forward to see Yuma running towards them with Astral floating next to him, which only Rio can see Astral. "There you are Yuma''. Rio said with a smile at seeing her friend, who stopped in front of Rio and Tori, taking deep breaths.

"Tori, do you have any ideas how worried your mum is! She sent messages to me, asking if I've seen you!''. Yuma exclaimed to Tori, telling her how worried her mum has been. Tori looked down at the ground in shame at the panic she's caused to her loved ones. "It's not Tori's fault, Yuma, she's been controlled by a number card yesterday and challenged me to a duel''. Rio explained to Yuma, telling him that Tori's been controlled by a Number card.

Yuma and Astral's eyes widened in shock at what Rio said. "What! You were controlled by a Number!" Yuma exclaimed in shock at what his heard. "That would explain Tori's behavior and why she didn't come to your school''. Astral stated to Yuma, now knowing why Tori's behavior has been different to ignore school.

Yuma looked at Tori with a regrettable face. "Tori, I'm sorry that I've spent time with Rio and not you or Bronk''. Yuma said as he apologized to Tori about spending time with Rio, making Tori widen her eyes. "Tori, I want to make up for not spending time with you. That's why I'm gonna spend tomorrow with you''. Yuma said to Tori, telling her that his gonna spend tomorrow with her.

Tori had widened eyes at what Yuma said, while Rio smiled at Tori. "Yuma… I'm glad that you want to spend time with me again, but I was gonna spend tomorrow with Rio because from here on out, I'm gonna duel!''. Tori exclaimed as she stood up with a smile, holding her fists up in front of her.

What Tori said made Yuma widen his eyes in shock, while Astral looked interested. "You should have seen our Duel, Yuma. She almost beat me'''. Rio said with a smile as she stood up from the bench, making Yuma widen his eyes in shock more while Astral had slightly widen eyes. "Seriously''. Yuma exclaimed in shock at what Rio said.

Rio nodded to Yuma with a smile. "Yup, so I decide I'm gonna be teaching Tori how to be a great duelist as well''. Rio told Yuma with a smile that she's gonna teach Tori how to duel as well. "What happened to you today Yuma, while we were away''. Tori asked her childhood friend on what has happened to him today.

Yuma got out of his shocked state and started telling Rio and Tori about his duel with Flip, how Flip set the whole thing up to take Utopia, framed him for incidents at school he didn't do, took control of Utopia and Leviathan Dragon and how he won thanks to Baby Triagon and Flip becoming his friend.

Both girls had looks of surprise on their faces at what Yuma told them. "Now that I've told you what I've been through, what Number did you get, Rio''. Yuma asked Rio on what Number card that she got from her win against Tori. "Ahh, yeah that's the thing. Instead of one Number card, I got two''. Rio replied to Yuma as she showed Fortune Tune and Shamoji Soldier, making Yuma and Astral widen their eyes in surprise.

"Two number cards instead of one. With those two, along with the six that Yuma and Rio have gathered makes a total of 8 Number cards''. Astral stated with slightly widened eyes at seeing Rio get 2 new numbers instead of 1. "Leaving only 92 Numbers left''. Yuma exclaimed to Astral with a smile, which only Rio can hear and see Astral, making Tori confused.

"Tori, maybe you and Yuma should have a duel''. Rio suggested, getting Tori, Yuma and Astral to look at Rio in surprise. "When we were dueling, you were being controlled by a number card. So I think you should have your first proper duel now and see what you can do''. Rio explained to Tori and Yuma, telling them what she means, getting Yuma to grain as he felt excited.

"Yeah Tori, let's have a duel''. Yuma said to Tori in excitement at the chance to duel her, making Tori look nervous, before she nods to Yuma. "A-Alright''. Tori nervously said to Yuma, still not having confidence in herself. "Tori, there's no need to be nervous. There's no danger or anything bad that's gonna happen in this duel. Just have fun''. Rio told Tori that there's no reason to be nervous.

Tori looked at Rio with a nervous look, before she nodded as she looked back at Yuma. "L-let's have fun, I guess''. Tori said as she threw her D-pad into the air, with Yuma doing the same. Rio sat down on the bench again with a smile as she held her face with her hands, watching as her two friends have their first duel against each other.

* * *

 **And finally done. That was tiring. Anyway, one last question. Should Yuma have a duel Tattoo on his eye like how Kite has one. Please answer my questions in a review or message and tell me if I messed anything up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo everyone, sorry that it took so long for this chapter, but I promise that its worth it. Anyway, time for some questions.**

 **Ssj Shadow:Glad you think so, also I already have this plan of Yuma having a past life connected to Rio and Shark, but didn't become a Barian, but I think I can come up with an idea with your idea.**

 **DarkLordZay: Okay than.**

 **YuriCrystalMoonlight: You got it.**

 **That's all for now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Sparrow and mysterious Number.**

Late at night in Heartland city, Yuma and Astral are watching a TV show called The Sparrow together in Yuma's room. This episode is about a villainess called Galaxy Queen attacking Beast Warrior Puma and Phoenix Beast Gairuda in her castle with her staff. However, just then The Sparrow appears in time to save his comrades by breaking through the glass. "Sparrow!" Puma said in surprise to see his comrade.

The Sparrow appears to be a young hero around 12-13 years like Yuma with silver hair with long bangs, a white spandex bodysuit with matching boots with shades of blue and yellow trimming.

"To save the people from this world, today there will be a feast of justice! I am The Sparrow. I've come from a different dimension to defeat you!" Sparrow exclaimed as he pointed at the Galaxy Queen with his right hand's index finger. "Sparrow, you dare to defy our lord, the King of Darkness, Furious Max?" Galaxy Queen asked the Sparrow if he was here to defy the king of Darkness.

"His rule is about to be short lived. Take this, Mega Punch Surprise". Sparrow called out as he leaped at the Galaxy Queen with his right fist out. However, just then, Sparrow sees an image of the Galaxy Queen that is familiar to him, but wearing a white dress in the crystals next to the Galaxy Queen. 'Could it be possible that the true form of the Galaxy Queen actually be my mother?'. Sparrow thought to himself in shock at the true of the Galaxy Queen.

"Sparrow, you will feel Furious Max's curse on you". The Galaxy Queen cries out as she uses her dark powers from her rod on Sparrow, sending him to the ground on his back with his comrades being zapped as well. "Now all of you are my puppets, and you will follow my orders". Galaxy Queen exclaimed as she then laughs darkly.

"Yuma, this Sparrow is from a different dimension like me, correct." Astral asks his partner about the Sparrow, getting Yuma to look at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? I know that you're excited, but this happens to just be a TV show. This must be the first TV show you have ever watched, but believe me, it's just fictional and not real." Yuma replied to his partner, trying to tell him that this was just a show and not real.

The episode ends with the narrator speaking. "Next episode, the heated final battle, Sparrow vs Galaxy Queen." The narrator stated to everyone watching as the TV showed Sparrow struggling to stand up. Astral is still not that convinced about fiction or reality.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

Next day at Heartland Academy,the classed finished for the day, with Yuma rushing out of the class the moment that the bell ringed. "Man, I thought that history class was never going to end, now I can keep polishing my duelling skills". Yuma called out with a smile, feeling excited to continue his training. "Yuma, let's go home". Astral asked Yuma as he floated next to him, getting Yuma's attention.

"Why would I do that?" Yuma questioned his partner on why he wants to go home. "I want to see the Sparrow's fate with my own eyes. If the Sparrow is indeed from a different dimension like I am, then he could know something about my past". Astral explained to Yuma, telling him why he wishes to return home.

"For the last time, TV shows aren't real and are just a make believed show!''. Yuma exclaimed at Astral, telling him that what he believes isn't true. Tori and Bronk rushed out of the class room and straight to Yuma. "Yuma, have you heard?" Tori asked her childhood friend in excitement. "Heard about what?" Yuma asked in confusion at why Tori is so excited. "The Sparrow is coming to town". Tori said as she revealed why she was excited, getting Astral interested about the news.

"They're coming to a sea court to build a set to shoot some scenes." Tori explained to Yuma on why the Sparrow has come to Heartland. "We should go over and see". Bronk said to his friend, wanting to check this out. "Go over and see what, guys?" A familiar voice said from behind Tori and Bronk.

Rio walks out of the classroom with a smile on her face. "Hi Rio". Tori greeted her new friend with a smile. "Hey there, what's up Rio?" Bronk greeted with a blush on his face. "Sup, Rio." Yuma greeted his new friend with a smile. "Hi guys, what were you talking about?" Rio asked her friends on what they were discussing about. "I was saying that the Sparrow is coming to town to shoot some scenes". Tori exclaimed in happiness, getting a confused look from Rio.

"Who's this 'Sparrow?" Rio asked in confusion, having never heard of the Sparrow before, making Tori and Bronk look surprised at her answer. "You really don't know of the TV show." Bronk says in surprise that Rio hasn't seen the show.

"In case you've forgotten, I've been in a hospital for a while" Rio reminded her friends about how she has been in the hospital. During the few days that passed since Tori and Rio's duel, Rio told Bronk and Tori about how she was in a comma and woke up on the day that Yuma defeated Shark.

"Oh yeah, sorry. The Sparrow is about a young boy who is an intergalactic hero who saves the universe from threats, especially Furious Max. They're shooting some scenes in the sea court, and we should all go to see." Tori explained to her new friend about what the Sparrow, getting an interested look from Rio. "Sounds interesting and fun." Rio said as she now felt interested in seeing the Sparrow.

"The Sparrow can save my day any day. Oh, Sparrow!" Tori exclaimed dreamingly, making Rio slightly widen her eyes. "I wish to see the Sparrow too". Astral asked, wishing to see the Sparrow as well, although only Yuma and Rio could hear him.

"Alright than, I guess I should go too" Rio said, agreeing to go with her friends to see the Sparrow. "Fine, I'll go too." Yuma said in surrender, agreeing to see the Sparrow as well. Soon the four friends started to make their way out of Heartland school and to the harmer.

* * *

 **(Later)**

After a few minutes of walking, Yuma, Rio, Tori, Bronk and Astral made it to the seaside court to meet the Sparrow. Only problem was that they weren't alone and lots of people were there, mostly female fan girls, with their hearts stolen by the Sparrow, Tori included, shouting out for the Sparrow. The only exception was Rio, who was looking at Tori with eyes half-lidded and her hands on her hips.

"I really don't see why they're all going gaga over this bird boy''. Rio questioned in annoyance at how Tori and many girls were crazy for the Sparrow. "You can say that again''. Yuma said in agreement to what Rio said, tapping his right foot.

"At this rate, we'll never get the chance to see the Sparrow''. Bronk exclaimed, wanting to see the Sparrow himself. "We need to find a path to bypass the fans". Rio said as she grabbed the back of Tori's shirt and started dragging her off, with Yuma and Bronk following her. "Hey, what for me guys!''. Flip called out from out of nowhere, chasing after his friends.

The group made their way to the back entrance, but a guard was there on guard duty. The gang were hiding behind some cargo containers. "The trick here is to not act so nervous. They can tell that your lying when they see you even show a sign of nervousness, so all you have to do is act casual and you're in''. Flip told his friends with a smirk as he put on sunglasses and a brown cape, before casually walking and waving at the guard.

"Hey Mack, how's it going! Sorry that I'm late, but the paparazzi in this town is crazy, I tell ya''. Flip said to the guard, trying to act casual, while walking past the guard. Unfortunately, that did not fool the guard as he grabbed the back of Flip's shirt. "Where do ya think you're going?''. The guard asked Flip, who started thralling around in the Guard's grip.

"Now's our chance''. Yuma whispered to Tori, Rio and Bronk as they rushed past the Guard and into the building. "Oh wow! The Sparrow is so close, I can feel my hearting racing, I'll never take these shoes off again!''. Tori cried out in joy as she, Rio, Bronk and Yuma walk down the hallway, with Astral floating close by, while blushing red. "Sheesh, I can't believe that Tori's acting like this''. Rio said with a sweet drop, walking next to Tori.

"You lowly minions think you got the drop on me, think again!''. A familiar voice called out close, making the group stop with their eyes widen in surprise. "Did you hear that? It's him''. Tori said in disbelief as she and the others went into a room that looked like the throne room from the TV show with lots of customs there.

And standing atop the stair way was the Sparrow himself, practicing his whip skills. "I can't believe it! It's him!''. Tori called out in pure joy at seeing the Sparrow. "I still don't see what's so amazing about him. I mean, his a kid like us''. Rio said in wonder, looking at the Sparrow.

"Dark Emperor, Furious Max! Your reign of terror is about to end!''. The Sparrow declared, pointing with his right hand's index finger. "The dark emperor, Furious Max! Is that who I was sent here to battle''. Astral asked in wonder, wondering if the enemy that he was destined to battle was Furious Max.

"You gotta be kidding me''. Yuma exclaimed at what Astral said, with Rio sweet dropping. However, Astral then saw a costume of one of Furious Max's minions behind Yuma. "Yuma, look out! One of the Emperor's minions is about to grab you!''. Astral warned Yuma, getting Yuma to turn around and saw the costume.

"This is just a costume Astral, nothing to worry about''. Yuma told Astral, placing his right hand on the costume's shoulder, making Astral frown in confusion. "Costume…?''. Astral questioned in confusion, having no idea what a costume is.

"It's what people wear on TV''. Yuma started to explain to Astral as he pushed the costume a little, but that caused the costume to press a button. The button caused the costume to be lifted up the ground by a hook connected to it, taking Yuma along for the ride. "Yuma!''. Rio, Bronk and Tori called out in concern, getting the Sparrow's attention.

"What's this, why didn't you tell me that you could fly''. Astral questioned Yuma, floating next to Yuma, thinking that Yuma has the ability to fly. "Don't be ridicules, I can't fly!''. Yuma snapped at Astral, before the costume started swinging around, taking Yuma along as he granted his teeth and hanged on.

However, during the ride, Yuma's deck fell out of his deck container, landing by the Sparrow's feet, getting the Sparrow to look at Yuma's deck. "Yuma, look out!''. Rio called out to her friend, getting Yuma's attention as he looked over his shoulder to see that the costume was heading towards a door display.

"Oh that's just great''. Yuma said to himself with narrowed eyes, before he braced himself and back flipped off the costume and onto the ground, landing on his feet as the costume slammed into the door, shattering it into pieces. "That's the last time I go flying''. Yuma stated to himself as he stood up on his feet.

A guard then came in, having heard the commotion and saw Tori, Bronk, Rio and Yuma. "Hey, you kids shouldn't be here!''. The Guard shouted out to the group of friends, getting their attention. "That's not good''. Rio said as the guard escorted out herself, Bronk and Tori.

Yuma was about to follow his friends, when suddenly the Sparrow landed behind him. "Not you, you're coming with me''. Sparrow told Yuma, making Yuma widen his eyes as Sparrow used his whip to pull himself and Yuma away from the others with Astral following them.

* * *

 **(Five minutes later in another room)**

Sparrow took Yuma to a dressing room that is filled with flowers and posters of the Sparrow. "Is this yours, because I'm certain that it isn't mine''. The Sparrow asked Yuma, holding Yuma's deck out to Yuma with his right hand.

Yuma checked his deck holder and saw that his deck was gone. "Oh man thanks''. Yuma thanked the Sparrow as he took his deck back and put it back in his deck holder. "You should be more careful with your deck, Yuma. A Duellist that loses his deck is just plain pathetic''. Astral told his partner with his arms crossed, a little disappointed that Yuma lost his deck.

"I own you for brining my deck back''. Yuma thanked the Sparrow, ignoring Astral's words. "It's no problem, but I would like to ask for something in return''. Sparrow replied to Yuma with a smile, getting Yuma and Astral's attention. "Something in return, sure but what is it''. Yuma said in wonder, wondering what the Sparrow wanted.

"Since we're both duellists, I would like to have a duel with you if it's alright''. Sparrow asked, revealing that he wanted to duel Yuma, making Yuma slightly widen his eyes in surprise. "You duel''. Yuma asked in surprise to hear that the Sparrow duels. "Of course, it's one of my favourite things in the world''. Sparrow replied to Yuma with a smile, revealing that he is a duellist as well.

"If that's true then I have no problem with it''. Yuma said with a smirk on his face, accepting the Sparrow's challenge. "You mean it''. The Sparrow said in excitement, sounding more like someone his age, before he coughs to speak in his cooler voice again. "Do you mean it''. The Sparrow repeated, wanting to know if Yuma was fine with duelling him.

"Of course, by the way, the names Yuma Tsukumo''. Yuma introduced himself with a smile to the Sparrow, which the two shook hands. "Yuma, ask the Sparrow if he knows something about my past''. Astral asked Yuma to ask the Sparrow about himself, wanting to know if the Sparrow knows about him.

"I told you once, I told you a thousand times. He does not know anything about you''. Yuma whispered back at Astral so that the Sparrow doesn't hear him. Just then, a small Spider crawls down its web in front of the Sparrow, who cries out in fear and hides in his desk, getting Yuma's attention.

"Hey, what's wrong''. Yuma asked in confusion at seeing the Sparrow hide in fear. "Please just get rid of that spider!''. The Sparrow replied in fear, now sounding like he was just a few seconds ago. Yuma then notices the Spider, making him look at the Sparrow in confusion. "It's just a Spider''. Yuma told the Sparrow, not bothered by a spider.

"I'm afraid of bugs, especially Spiders. Please just do something about it''. The Sparrow begged Yuma to get rid of the Spider, still hiding. Yuma sighs as he takes the spider into his hands and let it go outside by the window. "It's gone now, you can stop hiding''. Yuma told the Sparrow that the Spider was gone.

The Sparrow looked and saw that the spider was gone, making him sigh in relief as he stood up. "Thanks, now I owe you one''. Sparrow thanked Yuma this time for getting the Spider away from him. "No problem, everyone has their fears, but you aren't exactly like I was expecting''. Yuma replied to the Sparrow with a smile, admitting that the Sparrow wasn't like the person that he was expecting.

"I bet everyone thinks I'm a fearless hero, but I'm really just a normal kid, who likes Video games, Comic books, Pizza. I'm not some monster kicking freedom fighter. I can't even talk to girls without getting nervous, but its all apart keeping fans interested 24/7, so I have to keep up the act all the times''. The Sparrow explained to Yuma as he took off his mask and fixed his hair to its normal hair style.

"And let's be honest, its not like anyone wants to know the real me''. Sparrow continued to speak, looking down at the ground in sadness. Yuma looked at the Sparrow in concern. "That's…sad to know. But to be honest, I think there are people out there who wants to know the real you''. Yuma said to Sparrow, getting the Sparrow's attention.

"You think so. Thank you''. The Sparrow thanked Yuma, going up to him and shaking his hand. "You're the first person that said that to me. Okay umm, hang on I'm gonna try this out. It is nice to meet you, my name is Nelson Andrews''. The Sparrow introduced himself and his real name.

"What is a Nelson?''. Astral asked in confusion at the situation. "That's a good start. Let's have a Duel to get to know each other better''. Yuma asked Nelson if he wanted to Duel so that they could know each other better, which Nelson nodded with a smile.

"There you are!''. A female voice called out, getting Yuma and Nelson attention as they looked to see a purple haired woman wearing a blue dress standing in front of the open door. "Whose this boy, Nelson!?''. The woman demanded, frowning at Nelson. "Mum!''. Nelson called out in fear, knowing that he was now in trouble, while getting Yuma to widen his eyes in surprise.

"That's your mum!''. Yuma called out in surprise that this woman was Nelson's mother. "Your not to speak to anyone except for authorized personal''. Nelson's mother said with a glare, while Astral saw her as the Galaxy Queen. "She's the Galaxy queen''. Astral stated, seeing the resemblance.

"I know that mum, but I…''. Nelson tried to explain to his mother, only to be cut off. "But nothing!''. Nelson's mother cut her son off, making Nelson widen his eyes, before looking down in sadness. "If people found out what kind of a kid you really are, the illusion of the Sparrow would be shattered. And it's not just about you!''. Nelson's mother explained as she walked to her son.

"Think about how many depend on you being the Sparrow. Your part of something much bigger than yourself, Nelson. You need to remember that''. Nelson's mother continued to speak as Nelson's eyes narrowed in sadness with tears starting to show. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave''. Nelson's mother said to Yuma as she began pushing him out.

"If you tell anyone that you met Nelson, I will make sure that you'll never Duel in this town again!''. Nelson's mother said to Yuma as she continued pushing Yuma out of the room with Astral following Yuma. "Now get going and never come back!''. Nelson's mother finished saying as she fully pushed Yuma out of the room.

"I'm sorry Yuma''. Nelson said to Yuma stopping in front of the door. Yuma looked at Nelson and gave him a smile. "It's not your fault Nelson. I promise we'll have that Duel even if it's the last thing I do''. Yuma said to Nelson, promising that they'll have that Duel. "Thanks Yuma, but I think we'll never have the chance. Nelson Andrews doesn't matter, only the Sparrow matters''. Nelson replied to Yuma as tears starting going down his checks, making Yuma frown in concern for his friend as the door closed, while Astral's hand seemed to have twitched at what Nelson said.

Later, Yuma walked out of the movie studio, looking down at the ground as he remembered Nelson's words. 'Nelson Andrews doesn't matter, only the Sparrow matters'. Nelson's words kept repeating themselves in Yuma's head, making Yuma grant his teeth in anger. "No…it's the Sparrow that shouldn't matter! It's the real you that should matter!''. Yuma thought to himself in anger at how Nelson's life is being controlled.

"There you are, Yuma''. Yuma heard Rio's voice, getting Yuma to look up ahead and see Rio standing a few feet away from him, smiling at him. "Rio''. Yuma said in surprise to see Rio here, having thought she left with Bronk and Tori.

"Hey, I thought I should wait for you so that we could walk home together''. Rio said to Yuma with a happy smile, before she took notice of the strange look in Yuma's eye. "Yuma…what's wrong''. Rio asked in concern for her new friend, while Yuma looked back at the TV station. "It's a long story''. Yuma said to Rio as he looked back at her.

* * *

 **(One hour and a half later)**

One hour and a half later has passed with Yuma and Rio walking by on the bride with the sun setting for the day. Yuma told Rio everything about Nelson being the Sparrow, how his mother seems to not care about his feelings and about how Nelson said that he didn't matter and only the Sparrow matters.

"Wow, that's just cruel of a mother to not care about what her son feels and control his life like that''. Rio said, frowning at what Yuma told her about how Nelson is being forced to be the Sparrow and not like how someone his age should act.

"I know, but even so I'm gonna keep my promise to Nelson and duel him''. Yuma said to Rio, looking at his deck that his holding with his right hand, with the top card being Utopia. Rio smiled at Yuma's words, before she looked down at the ground in wonder. "Hey…Yuma''. Rio said nervously, getting Yuma's attention.

"What was your mum like''. Rio asked Yuma about his mother, making Yuma widen his eyes in surprise at what she was asking. Yuma looked at the setting sun, before he smiles. "My mum was the most caring person I know. Always looking out for everyone, always kind to everyone and helps me out when I need help''. Yuma said with a smile as he thought about his mother.

Rio smiled at Yuma's words about his mother, before she looks at the setting sun. "My mum was a lot like your mother. No matter how many augments that I had with Reginald, she was also kind and never angry with us. Everyday, I miss her''. Rio explained to Yuma about her mother, before looking down sadly.

Yuma looked at Rio in concern, while Astral looked confused. "I don't understand. If your mother is a kind as you say she is, then why wasn't she there for you when you were in the hospital''. Astral asked Rio about why her mother wasn't there for Rio when she was in the hospital.

Rio was silent for a few minutes, while she kept looking at the setting son. "When I was younger, I was in a car accident''. Rio began to explain, getting both Yuma and Astral to look at her. "My mum, dad and brother were also apart of the accident. It should have killed us all, but a miracle happened and Reginald and I survived, but our parents died''. Rio finished explaining her parents' death, making Yuma look at her in concern and Astral keeping silent, knowing full well what happened to Rio's parents?

Astral than looked at Yuma. "Yuma, why was the Sparrow calling himself Nelson''. Astral asked Yuma on why the Sparrow called himself Nelson, getting Yuma's attention. "It's like I told you before, there is no Sparrow. It just an idea that someone thought of and Nelson was the one picked to be this character''. Yuma explained to Astral about the Sparrow not being real and that Nelson was the person that played as the Sparrow.

"So then…he doesn't know anything about me''. Astral said sounding disappointed as he looked down at the ground. Rio looked at Astral in concern. "Cheer up Astral, I'm sure you'll remember everyone about yourself and your home in no time, besides Yuma and I are right here with you and before you know it, we'll have all 99 Numbers for you''. Rio told Astral with a smile, getting close to Yuma with her face next to his, giving Astral a wink, while Yuma was blushing at Rio being close.

Astral looked at Yuma and Rio, before he smiled at them. "I see. Thank you Rio, Yuma''. Astral thanked Yuma and Rio for staying by his side and saying that they'll keep helping him. Yuma smiled at seeing Astral smile, before he looks back at Rio. "I should get you back to your house, Rio''. Yuma told Rio, thinking that he should take her back to her house.

"What's the rush. Are you not enjoying our first date''. Rio teased Yuma with a smile, making Yuma blush at her words, making Rio giggle as she walked ahead of Yuma to her house, with Yuma and Astral following her.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The next day at school, Yuma and Rio were watching the news of the famous TV hero The Sparrow who has been causing chaos around Heartland City. They were seating at Yuma's table, looking at his Duel Pad as the news spoke to Nelson's mother, who denied what her son has done. "Now she cares, of wait not for her son, more like her star''. Yuma whispered in anger at how concerned Nelson's mother was for the Sparrow's reputation.

"Yuma, calm down''. Rio said to Yuma, hoping that he'll calm down. "Nelson isn't the type to do something as horrible as this. I gotta find him''. Yuma said with his eyes narrowed, putting his Duel Pad away in his pocket. "Let me help, I want to help both you and Nelson''. Rio asked Yuma to let her help, getting Yuma to look at her in surprise.

Later at night time, Yuma, Rio, and Astral are patrolling Heartland City, looking for the whereabouts of The Sparrow, or also known in real life as Nelson Andrews with both Yuma and Rio wearing their casual clothes and have flashlights with them. "You didn't have to come with me, Rio". Yuma said to Rio, even though his glad that she came with him.

Rio smirks at Yuma. "Nah, but I didn't want to leave you alone with all the fun, Yuma. Besides working together, we can clear his name". Rio replied to Yuma, wanting a piece of the action and help Nelson as well. "I agree with Rio". Astral said in agreement to what Rio said, having his arms crossed. However, Just then the three hear a scream just a few meters up ahead on the street.

Yuma and Rio runs up the stairs to see a man being tied up. "Hey, are you okay?" Rio said in concern as she goes and unties the man. "Some oddball wearing a cape came out of nowhere''. The man told Rio as she finished getting the ropes of him. Astral then saw Nelson escaping.

"Yuma, over there!" Astral called out, getting Yuma's attention as he looks andbarely sees the Sparrow escaping. Yuma runs after the TV hero, while Sparrow is escaping. They eventually reach a dead end, but Sparrow jumps over the wall, landing on the top of the wall.

"Wait, is that you, Nelson?" Yuma called out after getting a good look at the Sparrow. "Yuma. Just stay away from me". The Sparrow told Yuma, before he jumps over the builds and escaped into the shadows, with Yuma and Astral staring where they last saw him. Rio then arrives behind Yuma and puts her hand on his left shoulder.

"Did you find him?" Rio asked Yuma if he found the Sparrow, which Yuma nods without looking at her. "Yeah, but he escaped. I don't know how, but Nelson now somehow believes he's the real deal''. Yuma said to Rio without looking at her, making Rio sightly widen her eyes.

"Well if Nelson wants to play being a hero, we'll give him the greatest bunch of bad apples ever assembled''. Rio said with a smirk on his face, ready to play the Sparrow's little game. "Do apples come in bunches?''. Yuma interrupted with a smile, making Rio giggle at Yuma cracking a joke, which caused Yuma to blush a little.

* * *

 **(The next day after school)**

The next day after school at sunset, Yuma and Astral are at school, with Yuma seating down and leaning his back against at wall. "What happened to him? Why would someone like Nelson do things like this? His like a completely different person when I met two days ago". Yuma said to himself, thinking about Nelson and why his acting like this.

Astral had his arms crossed and looking over the curved wall, before looking at his partner. "Find out the truth for yourself, Yuma". Astral said to his partner, getting Yuma to look at him. "Find out for myself. How am I going to do that?" Yuma asked Astral on how his gonna find out what happened to Nelson.

"By keeping your promise that you made to Nelson. You must face him in a duel. I'm sure he's looking for a duel. A duel is a sacred ceremony. Duellists can understand each other mutually in a duel". Astral explained to Yuma, reminding him about the promise he made with Nelson. "Yeah, you're right! Time to duel that boy wonder". Yuma said with a smirk as he got up on his feet. "The only one who can save Nelson is you". Astral told Yuma, getting a nod of agreement from Yuma.

* * *

 **(At night time)**

Now it's nighttime, at the Movie studio, Nelson is at the studio of his TV show unmasked, walking up the stairs and towards a chair, where his mask is. However, the lights flashed on, making Nelson widen his eyes, before he slowly turned around to see Yuma down the stage, looking at his arms crossed. "Nelson. What do you think you're trying to do acting as The Sparrow?" Yuma asked Nelson for his reasons for attacking innocent people.

"You came, Yuma. I even told you to stay out of this". Nelson asked Yuma for his reasons for being here. "Do you have any idea of what you're doing?" Yuma asked again for Nelson's reasons, raising his voice a little. "I have to live according to my mother's expectations". Nelson replied to Yuma calmly, making Yuma frown in confusion.

"Your mom?" Yuma said in confusion at Nelson's words. "The King of Darkness Furious Max and his followers… They bring danger, so I must eliminate them. That's because I'm the authentic Sparrow, different dimension hero!" Nelson called out, his expression full of seriousness.

Yuma's eyes widened at hearing Nelson's response. Nelson now thinks his the real Sparrow and that the show was real. "Yuma don't you see I'm now the real Sparrow, the Different Dimension Hero". Nelson called out as he puts his mask on and puts his hair in the Sparrow style, holding his whip in his right hand.

"Now, why have you come here? Has the Dark emperor, Furious Max taken control of you and sent you here to stop me''. The Sparrow asked, thinking that Yuma was an agent of the Dark Emperor.

Yuma grants his teeth, before he thinks about Nelson's mother's words that day on how Nelson should protect his image of The Sparrow. "Is this your answer?" Yuma called out, now angrier with Nelson's mother. "What is it Yuma?" Astral asked his partner, wondering what got him to say those words.

"Nelson now thinks that he's the real Sparrow". Yuma told Astral what he meant, without looking at him. "I see, his soul is trapped in his fictional world". Astral said, now understanding what Yuma is telling him. "Just a few days ago, Nelson wasn't anything like this before when he was playing the Sparrow, but his gone crazy being the Sparrow''. Yuma said with narrowed eyes and granted teeth.

The Sparrow laughs in a slightly crazy manner. "I'll raise the sword of justice and protect the world from the Dark Emperor!''. The Sparrow called out with a smirk on his face, raising his left fist. "Snap out of it, Nelson!" Yuma called out to the Sparrow, hoping that he gets a grip on himself. "I didn't want it to come to this Yuma, but you've left me no choice. It's time for us to battle!''. The Sparrow called out, pointing at Yuma with his right hand's index finger.

"You want a battle, I'll give ya one. The only down side is that your gonna end up on the ground with your life points at 0000!" Yuma called out to the Sparrow, his right hand in the form of a fist. "We'll see who ends up with 0000 Life points, Yuma!''. Sparrow called out with a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah we'll see, Duel Disk activate!" Yuma called out as he threw his D pad into the air, placing his Duel disk on his arm and his D pad attaching to it, with the Sparrow using a silver Duel pad.

"Duel Gazer set!" Both Yuma and the Sparrow called out as they placed their Duel Gazers on, with the Sparrow's Duel Gazer attaching to the left side of his mask.

"AR Vision Link established!" The computer voice said, with the Vision Link activated around Yuma and the Sparrow. "Time to feel the flow! Let's see if I high five the sky, or your feast of justice wins in here". Yuma called out with a glare, ready to give the Sparrow a beat down of a life time. "Duel!" Yuma and the Sparrow called out, drawing the top five cards of their decks.

 **Yuma: 4000 LP/ number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **The Sparrow/Nelson: 4000 LP/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

The Sparrow swiped his right hand out, before the numbers '83' appeared on his right hand in light green colour. "You are going down, servant of the Dark Emperor''. The Sparrow declared as a dark aura surrounded him. "I should have guessed that this was the work of a number''. Yuma groaned to himself, slapping his forehead with his right hand, while he used his left to hold his cards.

"So this must be why Nelson's pressure of being the Sparrow consumed him''. Astral stated with his arms crossed and narrowed eyes. "I better call and tell Rio''. Yuma said as he pressed a bottom on his Duel Gazer. Almost instantly, a screen popped up which showed Rio outside of her house. "Did you find him''. Rio asked Yuma if he found the Sparrow. "Oh I found him and even better, a Number at the movie studio''. Yuma replied to Rio with a smirk on his face.

"Got it, I'm on my way there now''. Rio told Yuma with a smile, before the screen disappeared. "Time to kick this off, I draw!''. The Sparrow called out as he drew his card with his right hand. "I summon Beast Warrior Puma!''. The Sparrow called out as he played the card that he drew, which Beast Warrior Puma's card appeared, before a shadow leaped out, before revealing to be Puma, who let out a cry.

 **Beast Warrior Puma ATK Points: 1600.**

"You can't be serious, even those characters from that show are Duel Monsters as well''. Yuma exclaimed, starting to wonder who came up with the idea for Puma first, the movie or the card creators. "I end my turn by playing one card face down!''. The Sparrow called out as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I'm gonna declaw that kitty, I draw!''. Yuma called out as he drew his card from his deck, before looking at it and the cards in his hand, before his eyes widened at seeing some new cards. "These cards are…''. Yuma whispered in shock at seeing the cards. "When you unlocked shining evolution, that wasn't the only part of my powers released. More of my powers were released, granting you new cards to use''. Astral told Yuma, telling him that his new cards are from his released powers.

"These will come in handy, and now would be the perfect time to test them out. I play the field spell card, **Onomatopia**!''. Yuma called out as he slotted in a spell card, which the spell appeared on his field, before firing a blast at the roof, creating a burning energy like the sun, getting the Sparrow to look up at the burning energy.

"I'll tell ya what this spell can do later, first I'll summon out Utonomatopia!''. Yuma called out as a flash appeared on his field, forcing the Sparrow to cover his eyes. The flash soon disappeared to reveal a small monster that looked almost like Utopia, only it doesn't have the number '39' on it.

 **Utonomatopia ATK Points: 1500.**

"Next I'll activate my little buddy's special ability! I can now summon Gogogo Golem in DEF mode!''. Yuma called out, explaining his monster ability as Gogogo Golem appeared on his field, holding his arms in an 'X' position.

 **Gogogo Golem DEF Points: 1500.**

"Now I'll equip your Puma with the equip spell, Cursed Armaments!''. Yuma called out as another spell appeared on his field, which shot out a beam at Puma, which resulted in Puma wearing purple armour. "Your equipping your own spell to my monster?''. The Sparrow asked in confusion at seeing Yuma equip Puma with his card.

"Cursed Armaments lowers the equipped monster's ATK Points by 600 for every Monster I control and since I control 2, it'll lose 1200 ATK points!''. Yuma explained the effect of his spell, making the Sparrow widen his eyes in shock.

 **Beast Warrior Puma ATK Points: 1600 – 1200 = 400.**

"Go Utonomatopia, attack Beast Warrior Puma!''. Yuma called out, holding his open right hand out as Utonomatopia charged at Puma. "How predictable! I activate the trap, **Trion Barrier**!''. The Sparrow called out as his face down card flipped open. "This trap not only switches your monster to DEF Mode, but allows me to summon three Triple Star Trions from my hand!''. The Sparrow called out as Utonomatopia backed off from Puma with three Triple Star Trions appearing on his field.

 **Utonomatopia DEF points: 1500.**

 **Triple Star Trions ATK Points: 100 X 3.**

"He not only blocked my attack, but summoned three monsters when it was my turn. He must be setting up for his Number''. Yuma stated as he noticed the three Triple Star Trions have the same level. "You should set up your defence. Overlay Utonomatopia and Gogogo Golem to summon your new Xyz monster''. Astral said to Yuma, getting his arms crossed and looking at the Sparrow.

Yuma looked at Astral in confusion before he looked at his Extra deck and saw something in expected in there, making Yuma smirk. "I overlay Level 4 Utonomatopia and Gogogo Golem!''. Yuma called out as he held his right hand into the air as Utonomatopia turned into a yellow light and Gogogo Golem turned into a brown light.

" **With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia Double!''.** Yuma called out as a galaxy portal appeared on the ground, which both lights went into. The sealed form of Utopia appeared, before it unsealed to reveal Utopia, but something was different as a white aura covered Utopia with two yellow overlay units circling around him.

 **Number 39: Utopia Double DEF points: 2500.**

 **Beast Warrior Puma ATK Points: 400 + 600 = 1000.**

"Now my field spell card activates! When a Utopia monster is summoned, it gains a 'High five the sky' counter, which increases my monsters' ATK and DEF points by 200!''. Yuma called out as he explained the effects of his spell as the energy sun shined on Utopia Double, granting him a slightly red aura.

 **Number 39: Utopia Double DEF Points: 2500 + 200 = 2700.**

 **Onomatopia counters: 0 + 1 = 1.**

"I'll end my turn with a face down!''. Yuma called out as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk with a face down card appearing on his field.

 **The Sparrow Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

'I hope Rio gets here sooner or later'. Yuma thought to himself, hoping that Rio gets here soon to back him up.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Rio)**

Meanwhile with Rio, she was currently running by the street next to a lake, heading towards the movie studio to help out Yuma in some way. "I should have known that this was the work of a number card, I'm gonna lose my mind if the next one causes someone to endanger the city''. Rio said to herself with a frown on her face, before something caught her attention by the lake, causing her to stop.

Rio walked towards the lake, before she got on her knees by the edge and looked at the water. "I swear that I saw something in the water, but where is it?" Rio said in confusion; before she keeps looking at the water, until a Duel Monster card came up, only blank.

"It's a card?" Rio said in surprise that the source was a card. However, Rio then sees number 94 written in alien language on the blank card, making Rio widen her eyes in surprise. "That's a Number card. Why's it in the water. Oh well, it just means one less Number to worry about". Rio said to herself as she reaches out to grab the card.

However, a pure white hand came out of the water and grabs her hand and starts to try pulling her in. Rio struggles as she tries to free her hand. "What is going on? Whoever or whatever you are, let me go!" Rio called out as she tries to free her hand from the white hand. The white hand then pulls Rio to the bottom of the lake. 'This is not what I had in mind for today. I hope Yuma can forgive me for being a bit late to the TV station'. Rio thought to herself as she keeps her eyes closed and holds her breath.

After a while like 30 seconds, Rio opens her eyes and look at her new surroundings. She was floating next to a castle that looked in ancient royal times in water. "It's like I'm in the medieval times, just look at that castle. It's so pretty and classy". Rio said with awe as she moved her right hand up, before she took notices of the different clothes, making her look at her outfit.

Rio is now dressed as a priestess. She wears a long hood on her head, white heeled sandals, a white dress and three gold rings on her legs. "Where'd this outfit come from? Although I got to admit, this looks great on me". Rio said as she twirled around, looking at her outfit.

Rio looks around her surroundings again, before she takes notice of a lake outside the castle. However, something emerges from the water. It looks like a female human-like monster, wearing a priestess outfit made of crystals. The female priestess looks at Rio, and Rio had the feeling that this monster was smiling at her.

 **"At last I can finally lay my eyes on you, Marin".** The monster said to Rio, looking happy to see her. Rio looks at the monster in confusion at what it called her. "Sorry lady, but you've got the wrong girl. My name is Rio Kastle; not Marin. Who are you, anyway?" Rio replied to the female monster, wondering who she is.

" **I am Number 94: Crystalzero, and I'm known also as the Princess of Polar Ice".** The woman monster now revealed number monster introduced herself, making Rio widen her eyes a bit. "You're Number 94?" Rio said in shock that this monster was the number she saw a few seconds ago.

Crystalzero then draws her blade from her scabbard. **"Rio… Marin, I will restore your memories of your past life whether you're ready or not?"** Crystalzero called out as she charges at Rio, while the latter braces herself, closing her eyes. **"Remember! Remember!"** Crystalzero called out as she swung her blade at Rio.

Right before Crystalzero's blade struck Rio, something blocked the blade and sent Crystalzero back. Rio opened her eyes as she turned to look at her savior, only for her eyes to widen in shock at seeing it was her ace monster. "No way, Frozen Lady Justice!" Rio called out in awe at seeing her ace number was the one that saved her. Frozen Lady Justice looked at Rio, before she nodded to her owner with a smile, before facing Crystalzero.

" **Lowly weak Number, don't interfere!''.** Crystalzero called out as she charged at Frozen Lady Justice, who said nothing as she charged at Crystalzero. Both Number monsters' blades clash together with great force, creating a bright, white light that engulfs the area. The force makes Rio get pushed back, before she starts feeling drowsy, before she fell asleep.

* * *

 **(Back with Yuma)**

"My turn now, I draw!''. The Sparrow called out as he drew his card from his deck. "I'm releasing two of my Triple Star Trions, so that I can tribute summon!''. The Sparrow called out as he held two Triple Star Trions' cards with his right hand, before sending them to the graveyard zone of his Duel Disk, with two Triple Star Trions disappearing.

"Which means Esper Star Sparrow can crash this party!''. Sparrow called out with a smirk as Sparrow smashed through the window and landed on the stair way. It was a monster that looked like the Sparrow, only looking like a black copy.

 **Esper Star Sparrow ATK Points: 3000.**

"Just my luck, 3000 ATK Points. Can't I ever catch a break''. Yuma whispered to himself, wishing that the Sparrow didn't summon a monster with 3000 ATK Points. "Since I used two of my Trions, they're abilities activate and lets me summon them back with their effects negated!"'. The Sparrow called out as his two Trions reappeared on his field.

 **Triple Star Trions ATK Points: 100 X 2.**

"Now I activate the spell card, Space Ration! This spell allows me to draw two cards since I control Espar Star Sparrow!'' The Sparrow called out as he played the last card in his hand, before he drew two more cards from his deck.

"Now that I've got more cards in my hand, it's time to take it up a notch! I overlay my three Level 1 Triple Star Trions to create the overlay network!''. The Sparrow called out as his three Triple Star Trions turned into three lights that went into a galaxy portal that appeared behind the Sparrow. "I XYZ summon! Kneel before Number 83, Galaxy Queen!''. The Sparrow called out as a sealed form of a number appeared, before it changed into the Galaxy Queen, only having the Numbers '83' on her chest and three blue overlay units around her.

 **Number 83: Galaxy Queen DEF Points: 500.**

"Well that's just great, his Number is his mother''. Yuma said to himself, frowning at the form that number 83 took. "The galaxy queen. She was a benevolent leader, but than''. Astral started to explain, till the Sparrow interrupted him. "I equip the Galaxy Queen with Furious Max's Curse!''. Sparrow called out as he played an equip card and equipped the Galaxy Queen with it, with a dark purple aura surrounding her.

"Now that the Galaxy Queen is equipped to this card, she can't be destroyed by anything!'' The Sparrow explained his equipped spell's effect, before holding his left hand out. "Now I use one overlay unit to activate her effect! The Galaxy queen gives my monster's the power to be indestructible and the ability to deal piercing damage!'' The Sparrow called out as one of the Galaxy Queen's overlay units was absorbed into her staff.

" **Come, follow me and gain the ultimate power!''** The Galaxy Queen cried out as she held her staff out, releasing sparkles at Puma and Esper Star Sparrow, cause an aura like her own to surround them. "Great, if this goes through I'll be taking 300 points of damage''. Yuma said, frowning at Sparrow's monsters.

"No you won't''. Astral told Yuma, getting Yuma's attention. "Use Utopia Double's quick effect''. Astral told Yuma to use Utopia Double's quick effect, getting Yuma to look at Utopia Double's card and saw that Astral was right.

"Go Esper Star Sparrow, attack Utopia Double!'' The Sparrow called out, pointing at Utopia Double with his right hand's index finger. "Don't think so, I play Utopia Double's effect! By using an overlay unit, I can not only add a Double or Nothing, but use Utopia Double to Xyz summon another Utopia monster from my Extra deck!'' Yuma called out, explaining Utopia Double's effect as an overlay unit was absorbed into Utopia Double chest gem.

A card slotted out of Yuma's deck, which he added to his hand, while Utopia Double turned into his sealed form, before going into a Galaxy Portal. "Welcome to the party, Utopia!''. Yuma called out as the sealed form of Utopia appeared, before transforming into Utopia again, only the original.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500.**

"Since Utopia was summoned through Utopia Double's effect, Utopia Double's effect activates! Now Utopia's ATK Points double!''. Yuma called out, pointing at Utopia with his right hand's index finger as Utopia let out a battle cry as a white aura surrounded him.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500 X 2 = 5000.**

"The downside is that Utopia can't attack you directly anymore. However, my field spell **Onomatopia** gets another counter!'' Yuma called out as the energy sun glowed brighter as it shined on Utopia, with a red aura now surrounding Utopia.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 5000 + 400 = 5400.**

 **Onomatopia counters: 1 + 1 = 2.**

The Sparrow granted his teeth in frustration at seeing Utopia now much stronger than all his monsters. "Increasing your monster's ATK Points won't change anything, Yuma! You can't defeat the Sparrow!'' The Sparrow called out as he slotted in a card with a facedown card appearing on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"Will he ever shut about that''. Yuma said to himself with narrowed eyes. However, Yuma than thought back to what Nelson's mother said to her son, about how many people count on him being the Sparrow, before he than remembered Nelson saying that he didn't matter and only the Sparrow did.

"Some mother she is, pressuring him to be some boy wonder. If it wasn't for her, the number wouldn't be messing with him''. Yuma said to himself as he granted his teeth, before his eyes widened as he got an idea. 'Wait a second, that's it! If she could see Nelson right now, maybe that would get her to stop pressuring him to be the Sparrow'. Yuma thought to himself, thinking that if Nelson's mother saw her son like this, she'll try to reach out towards him.

Yuma than tried to call Rio with his Duel Gazer, but for some odd reason, she wouldn't pick up. "Why isn't Rio answering? I can't wait around for her to pick, I'll have to go with option two''. Yuma said to himself, frowning before going for his second option. Soon a screen showed up in front of him, showing Tori.

"Do you have any idea how late it is''. Tori said to Yuma, reminding Yuma that it was late. "You can complain later, right now I need you to fetch Bronk and go get Nelson's mother''. Yuma replied to Tori, making Tori look confused at what Yuma said. "Whose Nelson?'' Tori asked in confusion, having no idea that Nelson was the Sparrow.

"That boy wonder you've been going gaga over lately. That lady in charge of the movie is his mum. I need you to find her and bring her to the movie studio!'' Yuma explained to Tori on who Nelson is and to bring Nelson's mother to the movie Studio. "Alright Yuma, I'll find her''. Tori replied to Yuma, now knowing that she needs to help Yuma.

"On the way here, look for Rio. I called her earlier and she should be here soon, so keep an eye out for her''. Yuma told Tori to look for Rio, while on her way here. "Okay, I'll see you soon''. Tori replied to Yuma, promising to keep an eye out for Rio, before the screen disappeared.

"Alright Nelson, if words aren't gonna wake you up, then my monsters will do it! I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his card from his deck, before adding it to his hand. "Yuma, Utopia has 5400 ATK Points. If Utopia attacks the weakened Beast Warrior Puma, you could win the duel''. Astral explained to Yuma that Puma was still weak thanks to his equip spell and that if Utopia lands a successful attack on Puma, he'll win the Duel.

"I know that, but his face down is a problem. Number monsters can only be destroyed by battle with another Number Monster, but spell, traps and monster effects can still destroy Numbers. Meaning if that face down destroys monsters, Utopia is going bye-bye''. Yuma explained to Astral, reminding him that Numbers weren't indestructible.

"What you say is true, but with Utopia's special ability, we should be able to protect him''. Astral said to Yuma, remembering that Utopia's ability can stop his own attack. "And let me guess, use Double or Nothing to double Utopia's ATK points and as attack again. Thanks, but I don't think so''. Yuma replied to Astral, getting Astral to look at his partner in confusion for his words.

"During our training together, Rio taught me to never rely on just one monster, that's why I'm gonna try to rely on more monsters than just Utopia! And this duel is the perfect chance to try that out and to start, I'll play Roll of Faith!'' Yuma called out as he slotted in a spell card, with the spell appearing.

"This spell allows me to roll a dice and draw cards equal to the number I roll, but after that I gotta discard the next top cards equal to the same number I drew!" Yuma called out as he explained the effects of his spell as a dice came out of the card and started rolling on the ground.

Soon the dice stopped on a…4!

"It's a four, so I draw four and remove four cards from play!'' Yuma cried out as he drew the top four cards of his deck, before sending the next top four cards into his jacket pocket. Yuma looked at the 6 cards in his hand as he came up with a strategy. "I summon Zubaba Knight!''. Yuma called out as Zubaba Knight appeared, calling out his name.

 **Zubaba Knight ATK Points: 1600 + 400 = 2000.**

 **Beast Warrior Puma ATK Points: 1000 minus 600 = 400.**

"Now I reveal the trap, Copy Knight!'' Yuma called out as his trap card revealed itself. "When a Warrior type monster is summoned, this trap now counts as the same monster as that Warrior type monster with the same Level!'' Yuma explained his trap's effect as Copy Knight turned into a darker version of Zubaba Knight.

 **Copy Knight ATK Points: 0000 + 400 = 400.**

 **Beast Warrior Puma ATK Points: 400 minus 600 = 0000.**

"Now I overlay the level three Zubaba Knight and Copy Knight to build the overlay network!'' Yuma called out as he held his right hand into the air as his two monsters turned into two brown lights that went into a galaxy portal that appeared on the ground. "I Xyz summon Number 17, Leviathan Dragon!'' Yuma called out as Leviathan Dragon's sealed form came forth from the galaxy portal, before the sealed form transformed into Leviathan Dragon, who let out a fierce roar.

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon DEF Points: 0000 + 400 = 400.**

 **Beast Warrior Puma ATK Points: 0000 + 400 = 400.**

"Why place Leviathan Dragon in DEF mode?'' Astral questioned his partner on why he placed Leviathan Dragon in DEF mode, knowing that that is a dangerous move. "For this''. Yuma replied as he showed Astral the trap 'Zero Gravity' in his hand. "I see, so that will switch his monsters to DEF mode and keep him from attack''. Astral said in understanding, now knowing what Yuma is planning.

"You got that right, but first let's see what that face down is. Utopia, take out Esper Star Sparrow!'' Yuma called out as Utopia threw his blade into the air. "Not happening Yuma, check my Wings of Unity trap card out!'' The Sparrow called out with a smirk on his face as his face down card revealed itself.

"Since Esper Star Sparrow is on my field when I activate this card, your attack is put on hold!'' The Sparrow explained his trap's effect as Utopia's sword disappeared. "Not only that, I can now summon **Phoenix Beast Gairuda!** '' The Sparrow called out, holding a card out with his right hand's index and middle fingers as a Phoenix monster appeared from the galaxy roof, letting out a cry.

 **Phoenix Beast Gairuda ATK Points: 2500.**

"So that's what that trap does''. Yuma said to himself with narrowed eyes, thinking he just wasted an opportunity to deal damage. 'Did somebody say my name?' Yuma heard a voice as Gairude flew down next to Puma and Esper Star Sparrow.

'About time you showed up, the party was getting exciting'. Esper Star Sparrow greeted Gairuda with a smirk. 'What kept ya from getting here sooner, Gairuda'. Puma asked Gairuda on what kept him from coming sooner. 'Traffic, what do ya think! I was off saving a princess again! At least I didn't come here with bad armour''. Gairuda replied to Puma, looking at the cursed armaments armour on him.

'This can be explained'. Puma said, trying to explain himself. "What am I, in a movie''. Yuma said to himself as he watched the three monsters interact with each other. "Look at the bright side, your getting your own special episode''. Astral commented to his partner with a sly smile. "Geez, I feel so special''. Yuma replied, being sarcastic to his partner. "Gairuda allows me to draw one card!'' The Sparrow called out as he drew a card from his deck.

"I'll end this with two face down, your move boy wonder!'' Yuma called out as he slotted in two cards in his Duel Disk with two face down cards appearing on her field.

 **Sparrow Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"I'll show you a wonder, only a one hit wonder!'' Sparrow called out as he drew his card from his deck. "If you don't like what I currently have on my field, your gonna hate what I'm brining out next!'' The Sparrow called out to Yuma with a smirk on his face. "Terrific''. Yuma said to himself, frowning at the Sparrow.

"Since Esper Star Sparrow, Beast Warrior Puma and Phoenix Beast Gairdua, I'm allowed to summon the finally hero, Ironhammer the Giant!'' The Sparrow called out as he held a card out as an earthquake happened that didn't even make Yuma flinch as a giant metal machine came out of the ground.

"Ironhammer, about time ya showed up!'' Esper Star Sparrow called out with a bright smile on his face. "Why'd metal head had to be a monster as well''. Yuma question with his arms crossed, looking at Ironhammer who was scratching his head with his left hand's index finger.

 **Ironhammer the Giant DEF Points: 3500.**

'Umm, what do ya need me to do boss'? Ironhammer said in wonder, not being really smart. "It would appear that Iron Hammer isn't just big in size, but in DEF Points''. Astral commented, noticing that Ironhammer's DEF Points are high. "Just my luck, what next''. Yuma exclaimed as he uncrossed his arms, eyes narrowed at Iron Hammer. "Yuma!'' Yuma heard a familiar voice, getting him to turn to see Tori, Bronk and Nelson's mother had arrived.

"We got the lady!'' Bronk called out to his best friend, with him, Tori and Nelson's mum having their D-gazers on. "Quick warning, she's not happy!'' Tori called out to Yuma, giving him a warning that Nelson's mother isn't happy. "What is going on? What is the meaning of…'' Nelson's mother said as she looked around, before her eyes widened at seeing the Sparrow.

"Nelson, is that you. What are you doing here; it's past your bedtime! How did you get past the guards! Explain yourself young man, right now!'' Nelson's mother called out to her son, demanding to know why his out of bed, getting the Sparrow to look at her. "Are you speaking to me''. The Sparrow replied to his mother, looking like he doesn't know her.

"I hardly think that's an appropriate tone to take with your mother''. Nelson's mother said to Nelson, frowning at her son. "My mother? I think you must be confused. My mother's right here!'' The Sparrow called out, gesturing to the Galaxy Queen. "Nelson''. Nelson's mother said in a worried tone.

"I'm not this Nelson, I'm the one and only Sparrow!'' The Sparrow called out, too much controlled to even know whom he really is. "I'm not playing around, young man!'' Nelson's mother called out to her son, still worried about him.

Yuma granted his teeth in anger at how blind Nelson's mother is being. "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!'' Yuma snapped at Nelson's mother, getting her, Tori and Bronk to look at Yuma in surprise. "It's because of you that his like that! Because you kept pressuring him, now his lost sight of who he really is and now thinks his some boy wonder, going around and taking people in town!'' Yuma explained to Nelson in an angry tone.

"T-that's…nonsenses''. Nelson's mother said in shock that the reports about her son were true. "All he wanted was to be was a normal kid and have friends, but you were to focused on your stupid show and now Nelson thinks his really the Sparrow and not your son, all because of you!'' Yuma snapped at Nelson's mother, thinking she was responsible for her son's current state.

"B-b-but all I wanted was for him to be happy''. Nelson's mother said as she looked back at her son. **"The Sparrow lives to serve me!''** The Galaxy Queen called out, laughing evilly. "Is that how I've been to my son. Nelson…please I-''. Nelson's mother tried to call out to her son. "Just shut it already and watch! When this is over, it'll be up to you on what happens next!'' Yuma snapped at Nelson's mother, before focusing on Nelson again.

"Back to business, I play Galaxy Queen's special ability again! Using an overlay unit, all my monsters are now indestructible and deal piercing damage again!'' The Sparrow explained, as another overlay unit was absorbed into the Galaxy Queen's staff. **"Feel the power of darkness flowing through you!''** The galaxy queen called out as she released more sparkles that caused the Sparrow's four monsters to be covered in a dark and purple aura.

" **Embrace this power, use it to defeat all that stand in my way!''** The Galaxy queen called out with a smirk on her face. "Yes my queen, I activate Gairuda's ability! He now gains 300 ATK Points!'' The Sparrow called out as Gairuda was covered in a purple light, going for Leviathan Dragon.

"Not on my watch! I play the trap and spell, Zero Gravity and Mystical Space Typhoon!''. Yuma called out as his two face down cards revealed themselves, which the gravity for the monsters changed as Sparrow's monsters except the Galaxy Queen, Ironhammer and for Utopia got harder, while Leviathan Dragon and Ironhammer got out of its defense position and a typhoon appeared and destroyed Furious Max's curse.

"This trap switches all monster's battle positions and my spell destroys Furious Max's curse!'' Yuma explained his trap's effect, making the Sparrow widen his eyes in shock, while the Galaxy Queen's blue dress turned into a white dress.

 **Number 39: Utopia DEF points: 2000 + 400 = 2400.**

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dagon ATK Points: 2000 + 400 = 2400.**

 **Ironhammer the Giant ATK Points: 900.**

 **Beast Warrior Puma DEF Points: 1000.**

 **Phoenix Beast Gairuda DEF points: 1200.**

 **Esper StLar Sparrow DEF Points: 1500.**

 **Number 83: Galaxy Queen ATK Points: 500.**

"I'll end my turn with a face down!'' The Sparrow called out as he slotted in a card with a face down card appearing on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his card from his deck, before adding it to his hand. "Yuma, use Leviathan Dragon to do a Shining Evolution''. Astral told his partner, keeping his eyes on the Sparrow. "Can Leviathan Dragon even do that?'' Yuma asked his partner if Leviathan Dragon could even do a shining evolution. "My power doesn't only work on utopia, just try''. Astral said to his partner without looking at him.

Yuma kept looking at Astral, before he looked back at the Sparrow. **"I rebuild the overlay network with Leviathan Dragon!''** Yuma and Astral called out as a bright light appeared and engulfed Leviathan Dragon. **"Through the power of our bonds of friendship and feeling the flow, a new hope shall appear! Go Shining Evolution!''** Yuma and Astral called out together as the light glowed bright, making Tori and Bronk stair at it in awe. **"Appear Shining Number 17: Levice Rising Dragon!''** Yuma and Astral called out as the light cleared to reveal Leviathan Dragon's new form.

Levice Rising Dragon was a large sea serpent covered in glowing silver armour with six wings extending from its back and a trident-shaped tail tip. Its eyes were now deep blue and its horned changed. They were thicker and curving on the inside like ram's horns. Levice Rising Dragon unleashed a mighty roar as he appeared with two blue overlay units circling around him.

 **Numbers S17: Levice Rising Dragon**

 **ATK: 2000/DEF: 0/R: 3**

 **Water/Dragon/Xyz/Effect**

 **3 Level 3 Monsters**

 **Monster Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Numbers 17: Levice Dragon" you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card). Once during either player's turn, when this card battles an opponent's Monster, detach all Xyz materials from this card, reduce your Life Points to 100 in order to reduce the ATK Points of all the opponent's Monsters by the same amount of this card's current ATK Points, while also having it gain attack equal to the total amount lost by all Monsters. At the end phase, this card will lose the same amount of ATK Points it gained.**

 **Shining Number 17: Levice Rising Dragon ATK Points: 2000 + 400 = 2400.**

"Wow, I've never seen a monster as amazing as that one'' Tori commented, looking up at Levice Dragon in awe. "I second that. Where'd Yuma get a card as amazing as that!''. Bronk questioned, wondering where Yuma got the power of shining evolution. "Now I'll activate the spell card, Field Barrier!''. Yuma called out as he slotted in another card with a white barrier surrounding the energy sun.

"I'll end my turn with this!'' Yuma called out as he slotted in a card into his Duel Disk with a face down appearing on his field.

 **Sparrow Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"I draw!''. The Sparrow called out as he drew his card, before instantly slotting it into his Duel Disk. "I play the spell card, Galxay Queen's light!'' The Sparrow called out as the spell appeared, which the Galaxy Queen held her staff up as energy rained down on Ironhammer, Gairua, Puma and Esper Star Sparrow.

"This spell allows me to select one monster on my field and all other monsters become the same level as that one, so Puma, Ironhammer and Gairuda become level 10, just like my Esper Star Sparrow!'' The Sparrow explained the effects of his spell as his three monster's levels increased.

 **Beast Warrior Puma Level: 4 + 6 = 10.**

 **Phoenix Beast Gairuda Level: 6 + 4 = 10.**

 **Ironhammer the Giant level: 8 + 2 = 10.**

"Well that's just great''. Yuma said to himself as he braced himself for what's next. "I overlay my level 10 Ironhammer the Giant, Phoenix Beast Gairuda and Esper Star Sparrow to build the overlay network!'' The Sparrow called out as his three monsters turned into lights that represent their attributes, before going into a stormy portal that appeared in the sky.

" **I xyz summon, Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer!''** The Sparrow called out as a giant purple machine robot appeared with three overlay units around him.

 **Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer ATK Points: 5000.**

"Okay I was not expecting that''. Yuma exclaimed as he looked at Nelson's new monster. "Truth be told, this is the first time I've seen this creature''. Astral admitted that this is his first time seeing Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer.

" **Put an end to this meddling fool!''** The Galaxy Queen commanded, getting tired of Yuma being in the way. "I will do as you say, mother''. The Sparrow replied to the Galaxy Queen with a smile on his face. "I don't like this! Nelson, listen to me! We're going back to the hotel; we'll get some…ice cream! You don't have to be the Sparrow right now, you can just be''. Nelson's mother tried to call out to her son, who hesitated, before he snapped.

"That's enough! I have to be the Sparrow! Do you have any idea how many people are counting on me!'' The Sparrow snapped at his mother, a dark aura surrounding him. "Nelson''. Nelson's mother said in concern for her son. "I play Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer's special ability! By using an overlay unit, all your spell and traps are destroyed! Go Galaxy break!'' The Sparrow called out as Galaxy Destroyer absorbed one of his overlay units into his chest, before releasing a red beam that destroyed Yuma's equip spell, field barrier and face down trap.

 **Beast Warrior Puma ATK Points: 400 + 1200 = 1600.**

"Well there goes those three cards''. Yuma said to Astral, not sounding really concerned. "It's a good thing you played Field barrier to protect your field spell''. Astral stated with his arms crossed, thinking that Yuma made the right move to add Field Barrier to his deck. "I'll end you this turn! I play the trap, Metalmorph!'' The Sparrow called out as his face down card revealed itself, with Superdimensonal Robot Galaxy Destroyer getting a new colour for his armour, which changed to silver.

 **Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer ATK Points: 5000 + 300 = 5300.**

"Not only does this give my Destroy 300 more ATK point, but now when it attacks your monster, Galaxy Destroy now gains half its strength!'' The Sparrow explained his trap's effect, before pointing at Levice Rising Dragon. "Go Galaxy Destroy! End this duel!'' The Sparrow called out as Superdimensal Robot Galaxy Destroy summoned a cannon, taking aim at Levice Rising Dragon.

"What a chump, you should be careful what you poke around with a stick, it just might bite you! I play Levice Rising Dragon's special ability!'' Yuma called out as Levice Rising Dragon eat both of its overlay units. "When this card battles, by paying life points until I have 100 left, all monsters you currently control looses the same amount of ATK points that my Levice Rising Dragon currently has and he gains the lost amount your monsters lost!'' Yuma called out, explaining his Dragon's effect as an aura of blue energy went from him to Levice Rising Dragon.

 **Yuma life points: 4000 – 3900 = 100.**

Levice Rising Dragon let out a powerful roar, before unleashing an energy wave from his mouth that covered all the Sparrow's monsters as their power was drained and absorbed into Levice Rising Dragon.

 **Number 83: Galaxy Queen ATK Points: 500 – 2400 = 0000.**

 **Beast Warrior Puma ATK Points: 1600 minus 2400 = 0000.**

 **Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroy ATK Points: 5300 minus 2400 = 2900.**

 **Shining Number 17: Levice Rising Dragon ATK Points: 2400 + 500 = 2900 + 1600 = 4500 + 2400 = 6900.**

Superdimensonal Robot Galaxy Destroy fired his cannon, while a silver aura sounds him, increasing his ATK Points.

 **Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer ATK Points: 2900 + 3450 = 6350.**

Levice Rising Dragon unleashed a blue dragon breath attack, surrender by energy waves, which easily overpowered Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroy's attack and destroyed Galaxy Destroy with one shot. **(6900 – 6350 = 550)**

 **Sparrow's life points: 4000 – 550 = 3450.**

The Sparrow stared at where his Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer was, before looking down with his hair shadowing his eyes. "I end my turn''. Sparrow said, his spirit crushed at how Yuma destroyed his most powerful monster.

 **Shining Number 17: Levice Rising Dragon ATK Points: 6900 – 1600 = 5300 – 500 = 4800 – 2400 = 2400.**

 **Beast Warrior Puma ATK Points: 0000 + 1600 = 1600.**

 **Number 83: Galaxy Queen ATK Points: 500.**

 **Yuma life points: 100/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"Geez, I think its safe to say that his spirit is crushed into more pieces than a jigsaw puzzle''. Yuma said to Astral as he drew his card and added it to his hand. "There's no point in duelling someone whose lost the will to fight. End this, Yuma''. Astral replied to his partner, his arms crossed. "Alright, I switch Utopia to ATK mode''. Yuma called out as Utopia stood up on his feet.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 5400.**

"Utopia, end this! Attack the Galaxy Queen!'' Yuma called out as Utopia threw his sword into the air. The Galaxy Queen looked in horror at Utopia prepared to destroy her, while the Sparrow looked at her in concern, before he looked back at Yuma. "I play Esper Star Sparrow's effect from my graveyard! When a monster I control is targeted for an attack, by removing this card from play, that attack becomes a direct attack!''. The Sparrow called out, explaining his monster's effect.

A purple barrier surrounded the Galaxy Queen, keeping her safe while the Sparrow held his arms out, like he was protecting her, making Yuma and Astral widen their eyes in shock. Utopia grabbed his sword and slammed the ground with it, causing a powerful shock wave that not only sent Nelson flying, but also even got his mask off him. "Nelson!'' Nelson's mother called out in concern as Nelson landed on his back.

 **Sparrow life points: 3450 – 5400 = 0000.**

A screen appeared that showed Yuma as the winner, before the AR vision deactivating with all the monsters disappearing. Yuma and Astral were silent, while Tori and Bronk called out in joy for their friend. "Why…would he protect Galaxy Queen?'' Astral asked his partner on why Nelson protected the Galaxy Queen by taking the hit.

"Because…even if he was being controlled, the Galaxy Queen was his mother and anyone would protect their mother''. Yuma replied to his partner as he took his D-gazer off. Astral didn't say anything to his partner as he held his right hand out, which Nelson's number card went to Astral, freeing Nelson from the number's control. Astral held the new number card, before his eyes widened as he regained a memory.

Yuma was silent as he crossed his arms, before noticing Nelson's mother walking up the stairs to her son. Yuma watched as Nelson woke up, his mother apologizes and tells her son that she wants him to be himself, not the Sparrow anymore, which Nelson was happy to hear.

Yuma smiled at seeing Nelson and his mum, before his smile changed into a sad smile as he looked down, thinking about his mother. 'Mom, I miss you'. Yuma thought to himself, missing his mother very much.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

After his duel with Nelson, Yuma is walking down the streets of Heartland City with his friends Tori and Bronk. "You know, after everything he's been through, its good that Nelson can finally be who he is". Yuma said to his two friends, glad that Nelson can be who he is now and not the Sparrow.

"But Yuma, why didn't you tell us before about the Sparrow?" Tori asked her childhood friend on why he didn't tell her or Bronk the truth about the Sparrow. "I don't know, because maybe you would have felt disappointed. That the Sparrow was really behind those incidents". Yuma replied to Tori, telling her why he didn't tell her, making Tori blush a little. "Ahhh, I didn't think that you cared that much". Tori said with a smile, feeling touched that Yuma cared that much about her.

Yuma stops dead in his tracks, before he looked back at Tori. "Hold it! Don't get the wrong idea, it's not that I care about it". Yuma snapped at Tori, before he continued walking ahead. "You know, I think that you hanging out with Rio is making you understand girls a bit better". Tori teased Yuma as she chased after him. "Rio". Bronk said dreamily, blushing as he walked after his two friends.

Unknown to the group of friends, a blue haired boy rides on his motorcycle on the road, before he stops for a while. He takes off his helmet and is none other than Reginald Kastle, also known as Shark. Shark watches as Yuma and his friends run on ahead, glaring as Yuma. Shark than rides his motorcycle away to somewhere else.

Yuma and his friends continued walking back to their homes, until they stopped by a lake on their way to their homes, where they spotted Rio unconscious next to the water. Yuma, Tori and Bronk gasped in shock at seeing Rio like this. "Rio!'' Yuma called out in concern as he ran to Rio.

"What happened to her?" Tori called out in concern as she ran towards Rio with Yuma. "Let's help her". Bronk said as he chased after his two friends. The moment that they reached Rio, Yuma picks up and holds Rio's body by her shoulder and arm. Almost instantly, Rio began to open her eyes. The first thing she sees is Yuma, Tori, and Bronk, who were looking at her in concern.

"Hi there, Yuma. Sorry that I got side-tracked". Rio greeted and apologized for being late. "It's alright, but what happened to you Rio? How did you end up unconscious here?" Yuma asked Rio on how she ended up unconscious here. However, Rio shakes her hand in response. "I don't remember very much. I was on my way to the TV station, but then I ended up unconscious". Rio explained to Yuma on how she was unconscious.

Astral had been floating with his arms crossed, watching the four friends. But then he notices Number 94 card in Rio's right hand. "That's Number 94: Crystalzero. Rio, how did you ended up with Crystalzero in your hands?" Astral asked Rio on how she got Crystalzero, getting Rio and Yuma to look and see that Rio was indeed holding Crystalzero.

"I don't remember at all how I got her. All I remember is that I had this dream, where I was in an underwater kingdom and I was dressed in a priestess outfit. A duel spirit wearing a priestess outfit made of crystals appeared in front of me and that she told me that she was Number 94: Crystalzero. Also she was calling me Marin for some reason. She brought out her blade to attack me, but somehow Frozen Lady Justice appeared and clashed her blade with Crystalzero, and that's it. Sorry if that's not enough" Rio explained to Astral and Yuma on how she got Crystalzero.

"It's okay. What matters is that you're all right. Anyway, it's getting late, I'll take you home Rio''. Yuma told Rio as he helped her stand with Rio leaning against him in support. "I'd like that Yuma". Rio thanked Yuma for helping her, making Yuma and Astral smile at her.

* * *

 **(Next day at nighttime)**

Last night, after saying bye to Tori and Bronk, Yuma helped Rio get back to her house with Astral following the two. Soon they made it back to Rio's house, with Rio thanking Yuma for helping her back to her house, with Yuma just glad that she's safe.

Tonight, Rio invited Yuma to her house to watch the final episode of the Sparrow together. Rio and Yuma right now were seating on a couch, watching the final episode of the Sparrow with Astral watching as well, seating in front of the two humans.

The three friends watch on a normal size TV as the Sparrow resisted the Galaxy Queen's power, who was in disbelief at seeing the Sparrow resist her power. Soon the Sparrow leaped and hugged her, freeing her from Furious Max's control, with the Galaxy Queen returning to normal with her dress going white.

The episode ended with the Galaxy Queen hugging her son back. "Great movie, isn't it''. Yuma asked his two friends, smiling from the ending. "You can say that again''. Rio said misty eyes as she brought out a handkerchief and wiped her tears off.

"Observation # 10. The bond between a parents and its child is incredible strong''. Astral said, looking at the TV with Rio and Yuma smiling at him. Astral than looked at number 83: Galaxy Queen's card that he was holding with his right hand. 'The memory that I received from this number…its was of my birth. What I don't understand is a small piece of a different memory from this card. A small child that looked like me, only being held by a woman with long white hair'. Astral thought to himself, thinking of the little piece that he received from Number 83's card.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next up is Digimon Tamers. Also to all my Pokemon fans, I've decided to do a Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon crossover story and hope you all help and enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, did ya all miss me. Anyway, I was a little disappointed of the little reviews that last chapter got and hope for more this time. No questions since there were not many. Some of you guys may get angry at a few things I did in this chapter, but I decided to use my own ideas regardless of what others think. Now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Cat problems and new clothes.**

It was nighttime in Heartland City with dog howls being heard and a full moon. At the Tsukumo Residence, Yuma was already sleeping on his hammock. He has a room down below, but chooses to sleep in the attic just above his own room. He was lying down straight, lightly breathing and had his arms crossed as he slept peacefully. On a desk next to the hammock that he was sleeping on was his deck and a picture of his parents.

However, it seemed like he had an uninvited guest. A small, grey cat and blue was outside that had a ring around its tail. The cat mowed out before a shadow appeared over the it. Yuma's window was unlocked and begins to open before a figure entered the attic. The figure looks like a young girl around Yuma's age with grey hair with catlike features, even somehow having a tail or something.

She leaps around the attic, putting stuff in places that they weren't meant to be. Astral appears from the Emperor's key, watching the girl do her dirty work herself. What the girl and Astral doesn't know is that Yuma had his left eye open and was watching the young girl, before closing it and going back to sleep.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The next day at Heartland Academy, Bronk and Tori were talking to each other in their class room and the topic is about Yuma. "It's been bothering me for a while. I mean its Yuma that we're talking about; he's never even beat me before. But suddenly he's rocking his deck like he's a pro''. Bronk said to Tori, remembering how Yuma used to lose to him all the time and is now wining duels back to back.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Yuma has actually gotten better since he started learning from Rio. She's even been teaching me as well. As a matter of fact, I already had two duels yesterday and I even won one of them thanks to her coaching". Tori explained to Bronk about her lessons from Rio, having been duelling more often

Bronk widens his eyes in surprise since Tori isn't known to duel often. "Really? Even you've started winning duels!" Bronk called out in surprise that even Tori has been wining duels as well, which she nods. "What's up guys''. "Good morning". Yuma and Rio greeted as they entered the room.

"Good morning Yu…" Tori greeted, before she stops at mid sentence. Bronk starts gasping in surprise at seeing Yuma. Yuma is dressed strangely in leather pants and an oversized fur coat with Rio next to him, blushing slightly red. "Don't ask. I know I look strange". Yuma said to his two friends, looking at himself while the rest of the class laughed at him.

"Listen Yuma I'm not one to talk about a person's fashion sense, but I need to intervene this time". Tori said to Yuma, her checks still red at seeing him like this. "I know this is hard to believe, but give me a chance to explain. The thing is that someone's been sneaking into my house and mixing up my clothes for the last few days. Last night, I managed to get a glance at the one responsible". Yuma explained to his friends about that mystery person, unknowingly getting someone seating at the front seats to twitch.

"Who would want to prank you?" Bronk asked in wonder, wondering who would do this to Yuma. "How should I know!? All I know is that its a girl! That girl has been sneaking in my house and messing up my clothes". Yuma replied to Bronk, telling him that he at least knows the mystery person's gender. "You know that about the pranks, but you still came here dressed like that!''. Tori snapped, her face starting to lose the blush.

"It was the only way for you to believe me''. Yuma replied to Tori as he threw the fur coat off. "Ahh, just what has been going with you lately? You've been acting strange for the last 2 weeks. You eat fancy food in a lunchbox you don't have, scored a perfect score in Mr. Kay's class, acting serious and even started using your brain more often''. Tori called out, remembering how Yuma has been for the past few days.

"Some people just change, besides it would be a waste to not eat that food. I had help with that test. And the getting serious thing is just a personality change, and are you implying that I wasn't use my brain before?'' Yuma explained to Tori, feeling a little insulted. "We're getting off topic! Anyway the next time whoever the hell this person is comes to prank me again, she's gonna regret putting me on her prank list!''. Yuma called out as he slammed his right fist into his open left hand.

"You're going to find someone dressed like that?" Tori questioned, placing her hands on her hips and smirking at Yuma. "I didn't choose to buy this outfit, Tori. My sister bought it for me". Yuma tried to explain that he wasn't the one that bought this outfit.

"I doubt it. To be honest, you don't have any fashion sense at all". Tori teased Yuma with a smirk on her face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? What exactly would you want me to wear!?" Yuma exclaimed, now starting to get ticked that Tori thinks he has no fashion.

"I assure you that I'm better at fashion". Tori replied back to Yuma with a smirk on her face. "So you want a fashion match, bring it on?" Yuma smirked right back at Tori, accepting her challenge. "You could say that. We'll meet this Sunday and I'll choose you really, cool clothes". Tori replied to Yuma, having no intention of losing this duel, unknowingly getting Rio to narrow her eyes a little at her.

"You got yourself a deal, pinkie. We'll meet at the shopping mall at 3 PM". Yuma declared, setting the time for Sunday. Yuma turns to look at Rio. "Rio, would you be the judge?" Yuma asked his friend, wanting her to be the judge as Rio smiles at him. "You can count me in, I've got nothing better to do''. Rio accepted Yuma's request to be the judge.

"It's decided on Sunday, we'll meet at 3 PM at the shopping mall. Don't be late Yuma". Tori said to Yuma, accepting the time and date for the fashion match. "Careful what you wish for, it might come true". Yuma replied back to Tori with a smirk on his face.

Astral appeared from the Emperor's key, watching Yuma and Tori argue. "Astral, do you know anything about this girl that's been trying to prank Yuma?'' Rio asked Astral if he knows anything that Yuma doesn't know. "As much as I hate to say it, my knowledge of this mystery is the same as Yuma's''. Astral replied to Rio, not knowing anything more than Yuma knows about this.

However, unknown to everyone that seating in the front row of the class was the same girl that's been sneaking into Yuma's house, looking over her left shoulder. She glares at Rio and Tori for a bit as a numbers symbol appears on her left cheek, the number '29'.

* * *

 **(2 days later)**

Two days has passed since Yuma and Tori had declared to have a fashion match against each other with Rio being the judge. On the Saturday before the big fashion match, Rio took Yuma out for another Duel lesson. And what a surprise, Yuma had new cards for Rio, most of them being Blizzard cards that could make her deck stronger. Rio thanked Yuma for the gift and gave him three new Xyz monsters.

The big day has arrived with Yuma and Rio already there at the mall for Tori, wearing their casual clothes and waiting on one of the higher floors. "Ah, c'mon. She tells me to not be late, yet she's the one that ends up late". Yuma grumbled, having his arms crossed and tapping the ground with his left foot. "You have a point there, but why did you ask me to be the judge?'' Rio asked Yuma why he wanted her to be the judge of this little contest.

"Let's just say that Bronk isn't really the stylish person and I don't hang out with much people in our class. So you're the best, not to mention first, choice''. Yuma explained to Rio that besides her, Tori, Bronk and Caswell, he doesn't know anyone else in class. "I guess you're right about that. I mostly picked Reginald's clothes when we went shopping so you made a good choice''. Rio stated, remembering that she helped her brother with his clothes in the past.

However, multiple meows were heard, getting them to look and see that they were surrounded by a horde of cats. "What the hell! Where'd they come from!'' Yuma called out in surprise at seeing the horde of cats appear out of nowhere and surround them. Astral comes out of the key and looks at the cats. "What are these? That awful noise they are admitting is making my spine tingle. It is terrifying''. Astral said in surprise, this being his first time seeing a cat.

"Wait a second, are you trying to tell me that a cat is all it takes to scare you?'' Yuma asked Astral with a smug look on his face, starting to think he found Astral's weakness. "They are simply not in my observation''. Astral replied to Yuma, trying to keep him from thinking that he was scared of a cat.

Yuma smirked as he thought of a way to blackmail Astral, before he took notice of Rio being awfully quiet. Yuma turned his head to look at Rio and saw her looking down, her hair shadowing her eyes and her teeth granted against each other. "Rio, what's up with you?'' Yuma asked in curiosity as he placed his left hand on Rio's right shoulder, having no idea what he has unleashed.

" **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!''**

The moment that Yuma touched her shoulder, Rio shrieks so loud that all of Heartland city could possibly hear her, making Yuma, Astral and the cats jump back in surprise. Before Yuma knew it, Rio was behind him, giving him a very strong bear hug, making him gasp for air.

"Cats, Cats, Cats!'' Rio cried out in fear as she kept Yuma in a bear hug, holding onto him like her life depended on it. "Rio, you're really scared of cats!?'' Yuma called out in surprise, having never expected Rio to have a fear of cats. "It's not funny! Just get rid of them, Yuma!" Rio snapped at Yuma with her eyes closed, not wanting the cats anywhere near her.

However, Yuma takes notices of blue cat in front of the horde of fury felines with an envelope and a familiar hair ribbon in its mouth. "That ribbon. That's Tori's ribbon". Yuma said in surprise, getting Rio and Astral to widen their eyes as the Ice Queen let her friend go. Yuma walked up to the blue cat with Rio following him, staying behind him and pressing against his back with her hands on his shoulders.

Yuma grabbed both the envelope and hair ribbon with both his hands. "What the crap!'' Yuma called out in shock at what was written on the envelope. "W-w-what's i-i-it s-say?'' Rio nervously asked Yuma what was written, still nervous of the cats surrounding her and Yuma.

"Tori's been kidnapped and who did it wants me to follow the cats!'' Yuma told Rio what was written on the envelope, making Rio slightly widen her eyes. "I-I can't g-g-go with you''. Rio nervously told Yuma, afraid of being in a place full of cats. "I understand, you're afraid of more cats. I'll handle this, wait for me to come back''. Yuma told Rio to leave this to him, understanding why she can't come with him.

Rio nervously nodded in thanks to Yuma for understanding why she can't go for him. Yuma smiled at Rio, before he ran after the blue cat who started leading him to where her mistress is. All the other cats chased after them with Astral flowing after them. Once all the cats were gone, Rio collapsed to her knees.

"Thanks goodness those fur balls are gone!'' Rio cried out in relief that the cats are gone now. Rio got back on her feet, before she looked down at the ground in shame. "I'm a coward. Because of my stupid fear, I couldn't help Yuma save Tori''. Rio said in shame that her fear was more powerful than her urge to help her friends.

Rio than shook her head repeatable. "Get a hold of yourself Rio; remember to 'feel the flow'. Have courage against those fur balls and hi-five the sky''. Rio told herself, remembering to 'feel the flow' and to 'hi-five the sky'. "But I guess I should leave this to Yuma now that he's gone on ahead. I should find a way to make up for this''. Rio said to herself as she walked towards the shops, wanting to find a way to make up for her fear.

* * *

 **(With Yuma)**

Yuma has been following the horde of cats to a mansion, which Yuma kicked the front door open. "Alright, who has the balls to kidnap Tori?!'' Yuma called out as he walked inside with Astral floating next to him. The hall was full of cats, cats statues and cat paintings. "More of these creatures''. Astral stated, taking notice of more cats then before at the mall.

Yuma and Astral than heard a bell, getting their attention as they looked up the staircase to see that same girl as before, only her outfit consisted of a mostly black dress with a white cat tail attached and clawed gloves. She has black and white over-knee high socks and black shoes. In the second series, it consisted of a lilac T-shirt with torn-ended sleeves and a red tie, black shorts held up by suspenders and maroon ankle boots with accessories being a collar, matching bracelet on her right wrist and a star earring on her right ear. She was also holding a mask with her left hand, covering her face.

"Thank you for coming''. The girl thanked Yuma for coming here. "Who are you supposed to be, exactly?'' Yuma asked the girl, wondering who she is. "I'm Cathy Katherine''. The girl introduced herself with a smile. "Cathy…Katherine?'' Yuma repeated in confusion, having no idea who she is.

"Yup, but you can just call me Cat''. Cathy said to Yuma as she held the her mask away from her face, revealing the Number mark on her check, making Yuma and Astral widen their eyes at seeing the Number mark on her face. "A number!'' Yuma called out in surprise to see that this girl had a number. "Indeed, number 29 to be exact''. Astral said to his with his arms crossed, now knowing what caused this whole mess.

"Oh, are you talking about this?'' Cathy asked as she brought out a card with her right hand, making sure Yuma doesn't see what monster it was. "Where'd you get that?!'' Yuma demanded to know where Cathy got her Number card. "One of my friends brought it to me, which my new card gave me the courage to finally take matters into my own hands''. Cathy replied to Yuma, not intimidated one bit.

"What do you mean take 'matters into your own hands?'' Yuma asked Cathy on what she meant by that. "I think I remember this girl. She attends your school, she is often alone. Standing off to the side''. Astral said as he remembered where he has seen this girl. "Now that you mention it, I remember seeing someone everywhere I go when I'm at school''. Yuma replied to Astral, remembering when he caught a glance at someone who was following him and Rio once.

"I knew it, you did notice me!'' Cathy called out in joy, her checks turning red. "That isn't the time for that! What the heck did you do to Tori?!'' Yuma called out, demanding to know what Cathy did to Tori. "Tori, Tori, Tori! Is she all you think about''. Cathy scoffs, narrowing her eyes in slight anger. "She's just a good old childhood friend, that's all you need to know! Now where did you take her?!'' Yuma replied to Cathy, more concerned for Tori then to continue an argument.

"I'll only tell you if you defeat me in a duel''. Cathy said as she turned around, making Yuma slightly widen his eyes at the unexpected request. "A Duel!" Yuma said in surprise, thinking he would have to be the one that asks for a duel. "That's right, if you win I'll tell you where Tori is. But if you lose''. Cathy explained, before she made a cat claw gesture with her hand, making Yuma grant as his teeth as he knew what Cathy would do if he loses.

"Damn you! Fine, time to feel the flow!''. Yuma called out in agreement, before he jumped onto one of the platforms with Cat jumping like a cat onto the other platform. Yuma threw his Duel pad into the air, while he attached his duel disk on. His Duel pad than attached to his Duel Disk, with Yuma placing his Duel Gazer on.

Cathy put on a pink Duel Gazer, while having a regular silver Duel Pad and Duel Disk. "AR Vision – Link Established!'' The computer voice called out as the AR vision activated around Yuma and Cathy. **"Let's Duel!''.** Yuma and Cathy called out as they drew their starting hand.

 **Yuma Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Cathy life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Rio)**

Meanwhile back with Rio, she was still at the mail, only now shopping for new clothes for Yuma since she wanted to make up for not going with him to save Tori. Right now, she had just left a clothing shop, holding two white bags with both her hands, having thought and looked hard for the perfect clothes for Yuma.

"I hope Yuma likes these clothes. They were the best stylish clothes that I could find in there''. Rio said to herself, taking a glance at the clothing shop before she started walking away, heading back to the park to wait for Yuma. However during her walk to the park, she took notice of two adult thugs walking into an alleyway.

It wasn't the fact that they looked like Thugs that caught Rio's attention. It was more of the fact that they had the numbers '55' and '50' on them. Number 55 being on the right side on one of the thugs neck, while Number 50 was on the other thug's right side face. "Perfect timing, I was getting bored waiting''. Rio said with a smile on her, before she chases after the two thugs, now having something to do to pass the time for Yuma to return.

* * *

 **(Back with Yuma)**

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Cathy life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I hope you don't mind, but ladies first!'' Cathy called out as she drew her card from her deck. "To start off, I'll activating The Inviting Cat card from my hand!''. Cathy called out as a spell card appeared on her field, glowing. "Judging from the name, she must use a Cat deck. I bet Rio wouldn't like this if she was here''. Yuma stated, thinking that Rio wouldn't have enjoyed this if she came.

"My spell allows me to add a Stray Cat to my hand. But that's not all because now I activate the continuous spell card, Cat Meeting!'' Cathy called out as she added a card to her hand and played a continuous spell this time. "Just my luck, those cards are troublesome''. Yuma stated as he checked his hand.

"Here kitty-kitty, I summon Stray Cat in ATK mode!" Cathy called out, holding out a Stray Cat's card with a wink as a white cat appeared, hiding its face and wagging its tail.

 **Stray Cat ATK Points: 100.**

"Now my Cat meeting spell card's effect activates now, letting me summon another Stray Cat. After all, no kitty likes to be alone!'' Cathy called out, explaining the effects of her spell as a black stay cat appeared on her field.

 **Stray Cat ATK Points: 100.**

"Why would you play two monsters with only a 100 ATK Points in ATK mode?!'' Yuma asked Cathy, wanting to know why she played two monsters with only 100 ATK Points. "Oh silly me, guess I must have made a mistake. I'll just play two face downs and end my turn''. Cathy replied to Yuma, making another cat hand gesture as two face down cards appeared on her field.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm still gonna declaw your claws, I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his card from his deck and added it to his hand. "I summon, Achacha Archer!'' Yuma called out, holding a card out with his right hand's index and middle fingers, which a card appeared on his field before Achcha Archer appears.

 **Achacha Archer ATK Points: 1200.**

"When Achacha is summoned, you take 500 points of damage!'' Yuma explained Achacha Archer's effect as Achacha Archer set one of his arrows on fire and fired it at Cathy. "Now when a player takes effect damage, I'm allowed to negate it and summon Achacha Chanbara!'' Yuma called out as the fire arrow glowed and changed into Achacha Chanbara.

 **Achacha Chanbara ATK Points: 1400.**

"When Chabara is summoned, you take 400 Points of damage!'' Yuma explained Achacha Chanbara's effect, which Chanbara slashed at Cathy with one of his swords, making her cry on in pain.

 **Cathy life points: 4000 – 400 = 3600.**

"Well done Yuma, now you have two Level 3 monsters on your field''. Astral praised his partner with his arms crossed and eyes focused on the duel. "You got that right! I overlay Level 3 Achacha Archer and Chanbara!'' Yuma called out as he held his right hand into the air as the two Achacha monsters turned into two bright lights that went into a red portal that appeared.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! I Xyz summon Achacha Black Sniper!'' Yuma called out as a tornado of fire came out of the red portal, before disappearing to reveal the new monster.

Achacha Black Sniper doesn't look like his fellow Achachas. He had tightly fitted black and silver fighting uniform that was designed for fee movement and camouflage in the midnight city at night. The shiny amour protected fingers, shoulders and torso. It was broken into insect-like segments to allow for fluid and silent movement in both attack and defence. His tattered matt crimson cape billowed behind him allowing for balance and stealth. A magical circular mud-brown stone sat on the amours sternum, radiating power. It had three spikes on its shoulder armour. Over his head, a soft grey hood shielded his armoured helmet from view as it doesn't wish for anyone to see its face, but his deep yellow eyes were visible. In his hands was a long refile. Two red overlay units were circling around Black Sniper

 **(Achacha Black Sniper/ Rank: 3/ Attribute: Fire/ Type: Warrior/ Effect/ Xyz/ ATK Points: 2000/ DEF Points: 1500/ Requirements: 2 level 3 monsters/ Effect: Once per turn by using an overlay unit, you can draw one card from your deck. If it is a monster card, your opponent takes 200 points of damage times it level and special summon that monster in DEF mode. If it's not a monster, send the card to the graveyard and skip your battle phase)**

"I play Black Sniper's special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can draw a card and if it's a monster card, you take 200 points of damage times its level!'' Yuma explained his new Xyz monster's effect as an overlay unit was absorbed into the refile, with Black Sniper taking aim at Cathy.

Yuma placed his right hand's index and middle fingers on the top card of his deck, before he drew it and flipped it over to see what card he drew. It was Ganbara Knight, making Yuma smirk. "I drew the level four Ganbara Knight, meaning you take 800 Points of damage and Ganbara comes out!'' Yuma called out with a smirk as he placed Ganbara Knight's card on his duel disk.

Ganbara Knight appeared from his card, taking a stance as Black Sniper fired at Cathy, making her cry out as she was hit by a bullet.

 **Ganbara Knight DEF Points: 1800.**

 **Cathy Life points: 4000 – 800 = 3200.**

"Thank you for that, because now I can activate the trap, DNA Transplant!'' Cathy called out as one her face down cards revealed itself, making Yuma and Astral widen their eyes in surprise. "DNA transplant! That trap changes all monsters on the field's attribute to whatever she wants!'' Yuma exclaimed, knowing full well what that trap does.

"I choose to make all monsters Earth type!''. Cathy called out with a smirk as auras appeared around Ganbara knight and Black Sniper, representing their attributes before they changed into brown auras.

 **Ganbara Knight Attribute: Light change to Earth.**

 **Achacha Black Sniper attribute: Fire change to Earth.**

"What good would come from changing our monster's attributes?'' Yuma questioned, having no idea what good would come from changing his monster's attributes. "I do not know Yuma, but it would be best to defeat her before she has the chance to reveal her strategy''. Astral told Yuma, thinking it would be best to defeat Cathy now.

"You got it, go Achacha! Attack Stray Cat!'' Yuma called out, holding out his right hand as Black Sniper takes aim at the White Stray Cat with his refile. However, the black one started waging its tail, getting Black Sniper to change targets, but then the white one started wagging its tail, getting the Xyz monster confused.

"What the heck is going on?!'' Yuma called out in surprise at what's happening. "Stray Cat's ability, that's what! When Stray Cat is in ATK Mode, you can't attack any other monster!'' Cathy explained as she licked her lips, making Yuma grant his teeth. "Fine then, I'll take care of that with this! The spell Flip Flap!''. Yuma called out as a spell card appeared on his field.

"This spell changes one monster you controls battle position, so your black Stray Cat goes to DEF mode!'' Yuma explained his spell as a box appeared around the Black Stray Cat.

 **Stray Cat DEF mode: 300.**

Cathy cried out in surprise at the unexpected move. "Sniper, take aim and take out the White Stray Cat!''. Yuma called out, pointing as the White Stray cat who showed its monster face, which didn't frighten Black Sniper before he fired, piercing the White Stray cat and destroying it. "My kitty!'' Cathy called out, flinching from the damage. **(2000 – 100 = 1900)**

 **Cathy Life points: 3200 – 1900 = 1300.**

'The Stray Cat's ability depends on it being in ATK mode but with it in DEF mode, its effect won't activate. It appears Rio's training has helped Yuma'. Astral thought to himself, taking notice of Yuma's quick thinking.

"You're already down to more than half your life points and when they're completely gone, you're gonna let the cat out of the bag and tell me where Tori is!'' Yuma snapped at Cathy, still pissed that she took Tori captive. "It's not fair! I'm standing here right in front of you and all you can think about is her! Just forget her and that ice witch, you're supposed to be looking at me!'' Cathy snapped back at Yuma, making him slightly widen his eyes in surprise.

"What the heck ticked her off?'' Yuma questioned, being oblivious on why Cathy did all this. "Before you even think about making another move, I play the quick-play spell Mysterious Cat Transformation!''. Cathy called out as her second face down card revealed itself.

"When Stray Cat is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon a Monster Cat from my deck!'' Cathy explained her spell's effect as she made cat gestures, before a giant flaming Cat appeared behind her.

 **Monster Cat ATK Points: 0000.**

"When Monster Cat is summoned, all Level Four or lower monsters you control are destroyed and you take 800 Points of damage!'' Cathy explained her monster's ability, making Yuma and Astral widen their eyes in surprise as Monster Cat unleashed a powerful roar that destroyed Ganbara Knight, making Yuma grant his teeth as he was pushed back a little.

 **Yuma life points: 4000 – 800 = 3200.**

"That's what you get for thinking about Tori in the middle of our duel. Also just a little warning, think about that girl Rio and it'll be worse next time''. Cathy told Yuma with a smirk on her face, making him grant his teeth before he looked back at the 3 cards in his hand. "I'll set a face down and end my turn!'' Yuma called out as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Cathy life points: 1300/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"This kitty's ready to pounce!'' Cathy called out as she drew her card from her deck. "First off, I'll use Monster Cat's special ability to add the Stray Cat that you destroyed back in my hand!'' Cathy explained Monster Cat's special ability as she added a card from her graveyard to her hand. "Now I summon Rescue Cat!'' Cathy called out as a white cat with a helmet on her head appeared.

 **Rescue Cat ATK Points: 300.**

"I activate Rescue Cat's special ability! By attributing her, I can summon two level 3 or lower Beast monsters from my deck! Now Rescue Cat, make room for Catnipped Kitty and Dark Cat with White Tail!'' Cathy called out as Rescue Cat turned into two white portals that allowed two new cats to appear. One of them was a happy blue cat while the other was a dark cat with a white tail.

 **Catnipped Kitty ATK Points: 0000.**

 **Dark Cat with White Tail ATK Points: 800.**

"Two level 2 monsters!" Yuma called out in alarm, taking notice of the two new monsters having the same level. "Brace yourself Yuma!'' Astral told Yuma to get ready for what's coming next.

"I overlay my level 2 Catnipped Kitty and Dark Cat with White Tail!'' Cathy called out as her two monsters turned into two brown lights that went into the air, before going into a Galaxy Portal the appeared in front of Cathy. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 29: Mannequin Cat!'' Cathy called out as she held a card out with her right hand's index and middle fingers.

The number "29" appeared and flashed blue as a cardboard box came out of the network before reforming itself into a cat girl with a white tail with black on the end, wearing a black and white outfit with a red bell. A gold coin in her hair. A blue number "29" was on her left thigh as two brown overlay units circled around her.

 **Number 29: Mannequin Cat ATK Points: 2000.**

"There's something you don't see every day!'' Yuma exclaimed, looking at the Cat girl number monster. "Number 29. If we capture this number, the total numbers that we'll have along with Rio's Numbers will be 11''. Astral told Yuma, taking note of how many Numbers they'll have when they'll win.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's do this then! Bring it on, Cathy'' Yuma called out with a smirk on his face. "You want my best? you'll get my best, my darling!'' Cathy called back to Yuma, licking her lips again. "I activate Mannequin Cat's special ability! By using an overlay unit, a monster returns to your field!'' Cathy explained her number's effect, making Yuma and Astral slightly widen their eyes, having been expecting a different effect.

One of Mannequin Cat's overlay units flew into her hair clip, which she meowed out as a portal appeared on Yuma's field and Achacha Chanbara jumped out.

 **Achacha Chanbara ATK Points: 1400.**

"Why would she summon Chanbara back to our field?'' Yuma questioned, wondering why Cathy would bring back his own monster. "We're about to find out!'' Astral told his partner as he crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on Cathy's number monster. "Now since a monster was summoned to your field, Mannequin Cat's second effect activates! Now I can summon a monster with the same type or attribute!'' Cathy called out with her right hand making a cat gesture, explaining her number's second effect.

Cathy than took a card from her hand and held it out, showing that it was Stray Cat's card. "So I'll summon my kitty back''. Cathy said with a smirk as the Black Stray Cat reappeared on her field, wagging its tail.

 **Stray Cat ATK Points: 100.**

"She now has 3 level one monsters''. Astral stated, taking notice of Cathy's field and her monsters' levels. "Here comes another Xyz''. Yuma commented, preparing himself for what's coming next. "I overlay my two level 1 Stray Cats and Monster Cat!'' Cathy called out with a smirk as her three monsters turned into lights that went into a red portal that appeared in front of her.

"With these three monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon Twin-Tail Cat Lady!'' Cathy called out with a smirk as a cat lady monster wearing a red outfit appeared with metal weapons on her arms that act as claws with three overlay units around her.

 **Twin-tail Cat Lady ATK Points: 1000.**

"Two Xyz monsters at once, she is very impressive''. Astral said to Yuma, impressed with how Cathy summoned two Xyz monsters. "I second that''. Yuma said in agreement to what Astral said, impressed as well.

"I activate Twin-tail Cat Lady's special ability! By using an overlay unit, she gains 800 ATK Points!'' Cathy explained her xyz monster's special ability as an overlay unit was absorbed into Twin-tail Cat Lady's metal claws.

 **Twin-tail Cat Lady ATK Points: 1000 + 800 = 1800.**

"That's not good!'' Yuma exclaimed, taking notice of how dangerous that effect is. "No it isn't, Yuma. If she uses all her overlay units, Twin-tail Cat Lady's ATK Points will reach an ATK power of 3400''. Astral told Yuma, calculating how high Cat Lady's ATK Points will be when she uses all her overlay units.

"We'll just have to stop it before it uses all its overlay units''. Yuma replied to Astral, knowing he has to destroy Twin-tail Cat Lady before she becomes too powerful. "Are you impressed yet?'' Cathy asked Yuma if he was impressed yet with her dueling.

"I am actually, and hope to see what else you got''. Yuma replied to Cathy with a smirk on his face, making her blush at his words. "Really? Then I'll keep impression you till your heart is mine! I play the field spell, Cat World!'' Cathy called out with a blush as the mansion changed into a cat paradise.

"Th-the heck is this?!'' Yuma stutters out, looking at the new scene. "This is the paradise for my cats, a world that contains only me, my cats and you''. Cathy replied to Yuma, telling him about Cat World. "And the best part is that when Cat world is activated, the ATK of all my kitties goes up by their original ATK Points!'' Cathy called out with a smirk, making Yuma and Astral widen their eyes.

 **Twin-Tail Cat Lady ATK Points: 1800 + 1000 = 2800.**

 **Number 29: Mannequin Cat ATK Points: 2000 + 2000 = 4000.**

"Aww crap''. Yuma muttered, knowing that Cathy could deal some serious damage with that power boost. "I've got your eyes on me now and I'll never let them look away! Go Mannequin Cat, attack Black Sniper!'' Cathy called out with a smirk on her face, holding out her right hand as her number monster charged at Black Sniper.

"Oh no you don't!'' Yuma called out as he held his right hand out as his face down card revealed to be Negate Attack. "Negate Attack negates not only your attack, but ends the battle phase!'' Yuma called out as a force field appeared around his monster and protected them.

"I'll get you next time, I end my turn''. Cathy called out having no left to do.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"I'll admit it, you're a really great duelist''. Yuma admitted, finally admitting that Cathy is a really good duelist. "Yeah, you think so?'' Cathy asked, her checks red at Yuma's praise.

"What would I get from lying''. Yuma replied to Cathy with a smile on his face. "It's just…''. Cathy said as she looked away, getting Yuma and Astral to look at her in confusion.

"It's just so nice to hear you say that because, well… in the real world there's this boy. He doesn't even know I exist. We see each other all the time, but he just looks right through me''. Cathy explained to Yuma without looking at him, making Yuma feel pity for her. "Jeez, and I thought I was a jerk for ignoring Tori last week''. Yuma said to himself, thinking back to when Tori was angry at him for spending all his time with Rio.

"I tried playing all sorts of little tricks on him just to get him to say something to me, but it didn't work. I'm just so shy, I wish I could just walk right up to him and tell him how I feel''. Cathy continued to explain to Yuma about how she feels about a boy she likes. "Then just do it''. Yuma replied to Cathy, getting her to look at him.

"I may have lots to learn about love and all that, but I do know is that you have to put aside all your doubt and just tell the person you like how you feel. Even if they don't feel the same way, at least you went out and told your feelings with no regrets. All you need to do is Feel the flow, then you can Hi-five the sky!'' Yuma told Cathy, telling her to be fearless and tell the person she likes how she feels.

"You're right Yuma. Hahaha, I'm gonna do and tell him how I feel. Okay, Yuma I really-'' Cathy called out in joy and was about to confess, only for Yuma to interrupt her. "My turn, I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion, making Cathy stop her confession.

"I play Roll of Faith!''. Yuma called out as he played the card he drew as a spinning dice appeared in the air. "Here's how it works, the number that my dice lands on, I draw cards equal to what it lands on and then send the same number of cards to the graveyard!'' Yuma explained Roll of Faith's effects to Cathy.

The dice stopped spinning in front of Yuma, Cathy and their monsters with the number being…3!

"It's a three, so I draw three cards!'' Yuma called out as he drew the top three cards of his deck and added them to his hand, before sending the next top three cards to his pants' pockets. "I'll start off by summoning Gagaga Sister!'' Yuma called out, holding a card out with his right hand's index and middle fingers as a small blond hair and green eyed girl wearing creamy colored clothes appeared on his field.

 **Gagaga Sister ATK Points: 200.**

"When Gagaga Sister is summoned, her ability allows me to add a Gagaga Spell or trap card from my deck to my hand!'' Yuma explained Gagaga Sister's effect as Gagaga Sister took her hat off, put her right hand into it and pulled out an orb of energy that went into Yuma's deck, causing it to glow as a card slotted out.

Yuma grabbed the card with his right hand and showed it to Cathy. "I added the Gagagabolt spell card and I'll activate it!'' Yuma called out as the spell in his hand glowed, before lightning started appearing out of nowhere, striking the Cat World field spell.

"If I control a Gagaga monster, Gagagabolt destroys one card on your field!'' Yuma explained Gagagabolt's effect as the Thunder destroyed the field spell, returning the field back to Cathy's mansion.

 **Twin-Tail Cat Lady ATK Points: 2800 – 1000 = 1800.**

 **Number 29: Mannequin Cat ATK Points: 4000 – 2000 = 2000.**

"Hold on a second, Yuma-''. Cathy tried to tell Yuma to stop for a moment, only for him to continue. "Now since I control a Gagaga monster, I can summon out Gagaga Clerk!'' Yuma called out as another female monster appeared on his field.

 **Gagaga Clerk ATK Points: 400.**

"I now play Gagaga Sister's special ability! Once a turn, I can use Gagaga Sister's ability to combine all Gagaga monsters' levels!'' Yuma explained Gagaga Sister's ability as Gagaga Sister and Gagaga Clerk glowed gold for a second.

 **Gagaga Sister Level: 2 + 2 = 4.**

 **Gagaga Clerk Level: 2 + 2 = 4.**

"Now I overlay both Gagaga Sister and Gagaga Clerk!'' Yuma declared as he held his right hand up as both Gagaga Sister and Clerk turned into two lights that represent their attribute and descended into a red portal that appeared in front of him. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon Gagaga Cowboy!'' Yuma called out as a monster that looked like a cowboy appeared with two overlay units circling around it.

 **Gagaga Cowboy ATK Points: 1500.**

"And if you think you're out of trouble, think again because I use Black Sniper's effect again!'' Yuma called out with a smirk as Black Sniper absorbed his last overlay unit into his riffle and took aim at Cathy again.

Yuma drew the top card of his deck and showed it to Cathy, revealing it to be Zubaba Knight. "It's Zubaba Knight and his level 3, so you take 600 points of damage!'' Yuma called out as he placed Zubaba Knight's card on his Duel Disk with said monster appearing, while Black Sniper fired at Cathy, dealing more damage.

 **Zubaba Knight DEF Points: 900.**

 **Cathy life points: 1300 – 600 = 700.**

Yuma than looked at the last three cards in his hand and smirked as he figured out a strategy to end this. "I play two copies of the spell, Star Changer!'' Yuma called out, holding out two spell cards with his right hand's index, middle and thumb. "These spells allows me to ether increase or decrease a monster's level by one, so I'll increase Zubaba Knight and Achacha Chanbara's level by one!'' Yuma explained his two spell cards' effects as the two monsters' levels increased.

 **Zubaba Knight Level: 3 + 1 = 4.**

 **Achacha Chanbara level: 3 + 1 = 4.**

"Once more, I overlay level 4 Zubaba Knight and Achacha Chanbara!'' Yuma declared as he held his right hand into the air as his two monsters turned into lights that represent their attributes. "Two Xyz summons in one turn!'' Astral said in surprise at how much Yuma's skills have improved as the two lights went into a red portal that appeared in front of Yuma.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Zubaba General!'' Yuma called out as a blue armored knight, wearing a red cape and wielding a giant sword appeared with two brown overlay units circling around it.

 **Zunana General ATK Points: 2000.**

"Yuma…please let me-''. Cathy tried to ask Yuma to stop, only for him to keep going. "I activate Gagaga Cowboy's special ability! By using an overlay unit, when it attacks he'll gain 1000 ATK Points and your monster loses 500!'' Yuma cried out, explaining his Xyz monster's level as one of Gagaga Cowboy's overlay units was absorbed into his guns.

"Now go Zubaba General, attack Twin-tail Cat Lady!'' Yuma called out with a smirk as Zubaba General drew his sword and charged at Twin-tail Cat Lady, slashing at her stomach, which destroyed her. **(2000 – 1800 = 200)**

 **Cathy life points: 700 – 200 = 500.**

"I…always…love-''. Cathy tried to confess again, only for Yuma to interrupt again. "Gagaga Cowboy, time to hi-five the sky to victory! Attack Number 29!'' Yuma called out, pointing at Number 29: Mannequin Cat.

 **Gagaga Cowboy ATK Points: 1500 + 1000 = 2500.**

 **Number 29: Mannequin Cat ATK Points: 2000 – 500 = 1500.**

Gagaga Cowboy opened fire, shooting all over Number 29: Mannequin Cat's body, creating an explosion that blew Cathy off her feet; before she crashed on her back, knocked out. **(2500 – 1500 = 1000)**

 **Cathy life points: 500 – 1000 = 0000.**

A screen appeared, showing that Yuma was the winner as the AR vision deactivated with Yuma's monsters disappearing. "That's game!'' Yuma called out, doing Jaden's winning pose. Astral held his right hand out to Cathy, which Number 29's card flew out with the number mark disappearing on Cathy's check. Astral held the new number in his right hand as he regained more memoires.

'Another number and another memory'. Astral thought to himself as he saw flashes of memories. He saw three worlds, a black and red haired man in an adventure outfit and a golden armoured man. 'These…memories'. Astral thought to himself with widen eyes at seeing the memories.

However, suddenly Astral started to glow as the marks on his body started shining nonstop, making both him and Yuma widen their eyes as the shine engulfed them for a few seconds. The shine soon disappeared to reveal Yuma and Astral, only they looked…taller.

Yuma grew by 3 cm, officially making him a little taller than Rio and Astral grew by 5 cm. The two looked at each other in surprised. "Well, that was a surprise''. Yuma stated as he looked at himself, before he took off walking to Cathy.

Cathy groaned as she woke up with the same blue cat as before next to her. "I…lost''. Cathy said in sadness that she lost, but than a shadow blocked the setting sun, getting her to look and see that it was Yuma, offering a hand to help her up.

"It was a great duel, that's all that matters. I'd really like for us to duel again, but for now please tell me where Tori is?'' Yuma asked Cathy where Tori is with a smile, making her blush at his smile. "Alright Yuma''. Cathy replied, deciding to tell Yuma where Tori is.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later with Rio)**

Back in the shops, Rio was still waiting for Yuma, seating on a bench with two shopping bags next to her with the Ice Queen looking through her deck with a smile on her face. "I'm back''. Rio heard Yuma's voice, getting her to look left to see Yuma and Astral walking up towards her. Rio slightly widen her eyes at seeing them somehow a little taller now. "Hey, did you find Tori?'' Rio greeted them with a smile as she stood up from the bench as Yuma stopped in front of her with him now a little taller then her, surprising the Ice Queen even more.

"Oh I did and it turned out, she was just playing with cats the whole time''. Yuma replied to Rio, taking a sigh of exhaustion as she shivered. "However, we managed to acquire another number during our little cat adventure''. Astral told Rio, his arms crossed and smiling a little.

"Just one number card? While you two were gone, I got two more''. Rio said with a smile as she showed Number 50: Blackship of Corn and Number 55: Gogogo Goliath, making Yuma and Astral widen their eyes in surprise. "H-How the…?'' Yuma asked in surprise at seeing Rio collected two more numbers while he was away. "Interested, okay than. Story time''. Rio said with a smile as she started telling Yuma how she got these two numbers.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

"Go Frozen Lady Justice and Crystalzero, end this!'' Rio cried out, holding out her right hand as both Frozen Lady Justice and Crystalzero swung their weapons, blowing the two thugs that Rio saw earlier off their feet and onto their backs, knocked out.

 **Thug one life points: 500 – 1500 = 0000.**

 **Thug two life points: 1000 – 2200 – 0000.**

A screen appeared showing that Rio was the winner as the AR vison deactivated with both number monsters disappearing. Earlier that day, Rio caught up with the two thugs and challenged them to a two on one duel, which they accepted. Turns out, they were easy pickings as Rio only lost 1500 life points before she won.

Rio held out her right hand to the two knocked out thugs. "Come to me Number 55 and Number 50!'' Rio cried out as both Number cards came out of the two thugs and floated into her hands, making her smile at seeing her prizes. "I thank you for your donation, gentleman. Two numbers for the price of one is a good deal''. Rio thanked her opponents with a smile as she walked out of the alleyway, picking up her two bags.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"And that's how it happened''. Rio finished her story with a smile as she gave Yuma number 55: Gogogo Goliath. "I think you could use this number better than me, considering that it's a Gogogo monster''. Rio told Yuma that she thinks he'd do better with number 55 than her. "Thanks Rio''. Yuma thanked Rio as he took the number card and placed it in his deck container.

However, Yuma took notice of the bags on the bench that Rio was seating on a few minutes ago. "What's in the bags?'' Yuma asked Rio, getting her to look at the bags before she went to get them and bring them to Yuma. "They're clothes I bought for you since the fashion match was canceled. I hope you like them''. Rio explained with a nervous smile as she gave Yuma the bags, making him smile at her.

"Thanks. I'll try them out". Yuma thanked Rio for the new clothes as he went into a nearby toilet room to get changed, while Rio and Astral waited outside. After 1 minute, Yuma came out wearing his new outfit.

Yuma was wearing a dark (or Purple) grey T-Shirt with a yellow geometric design in front and matching yellow wristbands, a white jacket vest over his shirt, Black jeans and White high top Sneakers. Somehow, Yuma's new clothes matched his new size perfectly. "So what do you think?" Yuma asked Rio on what she thought of his new look. Rio is speechless and has a blush on her cheeks at seeing Yuma. "Handsome". Rio whispered to herself, getting Yuma to look confused since he didn't hear her.

"Could you say that again?" Yuma asked Rio to say what she just said again. "You look handsome Yuma". Rio repeated, looking away from Yuma with her checks red. Now it was Yuma's turn to blush. "You think so? I got to say thanks Rio". Yuma thanked Rio for her kind words. "I must say it suits you rather well''. Astral committed, thinking that Yuma looked great as well.

Yuma, Astral and Rio started walking home, talking to each other before something in the sky got their attention. They looked up to see something that looked like a shooting star. "What is that?" Yuma asked in wonder, having no idea what he's looking at. "No idea, but it looks like it's gonna crash somewhere around Heartland City". Rio replied to Yuma, her eyes focused on the shooting star as it crashes around the forest in the outskirts of the city.

"Yuma, Rio, I think we should go and see what that was". Astral told Yuma and Rio, wishing to see what just crashed outside of heartland city. Yuma and Rio nodded to Astral before they started running off to the forest.

It took a few minutes, but eventually they were in the forest and right where that shooting star crashed, which had a crater around it. The crater was star shaped. In the middle of the crater was an energy being that looked like Astral? That energy being clearly looked female with a slender build, a beautiful white dress and long beautiful silver hair and in her arms was a young baby with the Mohawk hairstyle like Astral.

Yuma and Rio looked surprised at seeing this being look like the same kind of being as Astral, who on the other hand was speechless at the sight of the beautiful woman, feeling his heart beating faster than normal. The energy being opened her eyes to reveal yellow eyes as she stood up on her feet. "So this is Earth?" The female energy being said as she looked around herself.

The female energy being looked up and saw Yuma, Rio and Astral, who flinched at her seeing them before their surprised looks turned to confused looks at seeing her shed tears of joy. "Is that you Astral?" The female energy being asked in joy, making Astral slightly widen his eyes at hearing her say his name.

"You know me?" Astral asked in confusion, wondering how this woman knows her. "Astral, it's me Enna. Your wife". The female being introduced herself as Astral's wife Enna, making Yuma and Rio gasp in shock. Even Astral looked shock at hearing what Enna said. "Wife? I don't remember having a wife". Astral said in shock that he had a wife, making Enna look at her husband in confusion.

"You don't remember me or our child?" Enna asked in concern for her husband as she held the baby in her arms carefully, making Astral even more confused at also having a child. "I apologise. But when I arrived in this world, I somehow lost my memories. That's why I'm having help to recover the Number cards. Once again I apologise". Astral apologised to Enna that he can't remember her, feeling sad that he can't remember the connection that they shared.

Enna continued looking at her husband in concern as she cried tears of sadness. "I see. I hope you can recover your memories". Enna replied to Astral, looking down at her child as she continued to cry tears of sadness. The sight of Enna crying made Astral feel guilt at being the cause of her sadness, making him grant his teeth before he flew down and wiped her tears away with his hands, making Enna look at her husband.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember you or our child, but I promise one day I'll remember everything about you Enna''. Astral told Enna, swearing that he'll remember her someday, making her smile at her husband. "I know you will, my love''. Enna replied to Astral with a smile, making him smile back at her.

Enna than looks up at Yuma and Rio. "Greetings, I am Enna and I come from Astral World". Enna introduced herself to Yuma and Rio. "I'm Yuma Tsukumo". Yuma introduced himself with a smile. "I'm Rio Kastle, nice to meet you Enna". Rio greeted Enna with a smile on her face. Enna looks at Rio and is surprised at her appearance.

"I can't believe it". Enna said in shock at seeing Rio, making her look confused as Enna continued staring at her. "What is it?" Rio asked Enna, wondering why she's looking at her like that. "Is that you Marin?" Enna asked in shock, calling Rio what Crystalzero called her, making Yuma and Astral looked confused at why Enna called Rio a different name.

"Ummm, I'm not this Marin lady you're talking about. I think you're just mistaking her for me''. Rio said nervously, wondering why Crystalzero and now Enna are calling her Marin. "Perhaps you are right, it would be impossible considering that I saw Marin die in front of me''. Enna said, looking down at the ground in sadness as she remembered her friend's death.

"I'm sorry to hear that''. Rio apologised to Enna about hearing that her friend was killed. "It's alright, you had no control over it''. Enna replied to Rio with a smile, before she looked at Yuma. "You said that your name was Yuma correct, as in Kazuma Tsukumo's son''. Enna said to Yuma, making everyone widen their eyes at hearing Enna say Yuma's father's name.

"You know my dad?!'' Yuma questioned in shock as he ran up to Enna, wanting to know how she knows his father. "Of course, he is the reason why Astral and I are here on earth''. Enna replied to Yuma, making him, Astral and Rio widen their eyes in shock.

"Your father asked me to give these to you''. Enna told Yuma as she held two cards out to Yuma with her right hand while she held her baby with her left hand, making Yuma look at the two cards. "Rank up magic…Astral force and… that's my dad's lucky Rainbow Kuriboh!'' Yuma called out in shock at seeing that Rainbow Kuriboh was one of the cards that Enna was giving him.

"Your father asked me to give these two cards to you, saying that they'll help you in your adventure''. Enna told Yuma as she gave the two cards to him.

"I see…thank you Enna''. Yuma thanked Enna with a smile, bowing a little in gratitude for her giving him these two cards. "It's the least I can do for your father for what he's done for Astral and I''. Enna replied to Yuma, before she looked back at Astral. "Astral, I left our home world because I wanted to be with you my love''. Enna told Astral that she left Astral world to be with him.

"Enna''. Astral said in a disbelief tone that she left their home world to be with him. "Even though you can't remember, I remember when we got married and when our child was born. I'll tell you everything in the emperor's key''. Enna said to Astral with a smile as she placed her right hand on his check, making Astral blush a little from feeling her hand.

Enna disappeared into the Emperor's key like how Astral disappears before Astral disappeared as well. "Well…that was…different''. Rio said with widen eyes at what she and Yuma just saw. "You can say that again. Anyway, we should go home now''. Yuma replied to Rio, taking notice of how late it's getting.

"You have a point. By the way, you think Tori's still playing with those cats?'' Rio asked Yuma if he thought that Tori was still playing with those cats, shivering a little as he chuckle at seeing her fear of cats.

* * *

 **(The next day at school)**

Next day at heartland school, Yuma, Rio, Tori and Bronk were walking together to class in their school uniforms. "Come on Yuma. Those kitties really wanted to play and I couldn't say no. Yuma, why are you so angry?'' Tori tried to explain that she was forced to play with the kitties, walking behind Yuma with Rio and Bronk.

"First of all; I'm not mad and second of all, I got into some crap because of you''. Yuma replied to Tori with an annoyed expression on his face, getting annoyed at how she won't drop the subject. "I said I'm sorry!'' Tori apologized again, feeling bad that Yuma got into trouble because of her.

"Umm''. A familiar female voice said from behind the group, getting them to turn and see Cathy behind them, only wearing the pink female student outfit, looking nervous. "What's up''. Yuma greeted Cathy with a smile, greeting her with a smile. "Just…good morning''. Cathy said nervously, her checks red before she ran off.

"Who was that?''. Bronk asked in wonder, wondering who that was. "That's just rude Bronk, that's…ummm''. Tori told Bronk, trying to remember Cathy's name but can't. "Her name's Cathy, she's in our class''. Rio told Bronk and Tori, knowing who she is.

"She and I had a duel yesterday and she was impressive''. Yuma told Tori and Bronk about his duel with Cathy yesterday, making Tori frown in jealously at hearing that Cathy impressed him.

"She impressed you, I bet I could do better than her''. Tori said to Yuma, feeling jealous that he duelled Cathy yesterday. "Oh really, let's see if you can back that up later today''. Yuma replied to Tori with a smirk on his face, turning to look at her.

"Oh yeah, Yuma did you ever found who was pulling those pranks on you''. Bronk asked Yuma if he found the person that pulled those pranks on him, getting Yuma to look at him before he shrugged his shoulders. "No idea''. Yuma replied to Bronk, looking at where Cathy ran off, making Rio smile at seeing Yuma defend Cathy.

Up above the group of friends, Astral and Enna were watching Yuma and his friends with Enna holding hers and Astral's son in her arms. Like Astral, people can't see Enna. "Observation number 11: when hanging out with a female, a male understands the female more clearly''. Astral said, taking note of Yuma understanding girls better.

"Oh Astral''. Enna said in a lovely tone, looking at her husband with a smile, making Astral smile.

* * *

 **Done, that took longer than expected. Anyway, I got something to ask, in the first 4 episodes of Zeal, did Yuma sound more serious. Also if you guys have trouble trying to figure out Achacha Black Sniper's look, look up 'The cybergeist sniper assassin cyberpunk sci-fi Light up Full armor suit theatrical costume. Also everyone please leave more reviews than you did with last chapter. Also next to be updated is this story again, Fairy Tail and Arc v.**

 **I should have mentioned this sooner, but look up Tsukumo Yuma (Yu-gi-oh!** **Zeal) #2051134 and you'll find Yuma's new look.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, did you all miss me. Anyway, this chapter's finally done and I promise, it was worth the wait. Now for questions answered.**

 **1: Dose this answer your question.**

 **YuriCrystalMoonlight: Surprise, surprise. Also Rio was gonna run into a cat again sooner or later. Also find out in this chapter.**

 **Guest: I already did the Vrains chapter and Pokémon is next.**

 **NarutoxAsuna: Glad I surprised you.**

 **Ssj Shadow: Like I said last chapter, I decided to do my ideas regardless of what others thought.**

 **Also Last chapter, I left a message of what Yuma's new outfit looked like. Search it up and you'll find out what he looked like. For now everyone, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A sibling's reunion and beginning of a brotherhood.**

 **(Inside the Emperor's key)**

Inside the Emperor's eye, Astral was searching around the giant ship again. This time, he was not alone. He is also accompanied by a female energy being called Enna and a baby as well. They happen to be his wife and child from his home world, Astral world. Unfortunately, Astral has just recovered a few of his memories and hasn't remembered them yet.

Right now, Astral has just found another part of the ship that had the Number '83' on it. Astral held out his right hand as a black portal appeared in front of his hand with the number '83' coming out of it, unleashing a golden wave that activated a little more of the ship.

'It began to move since the scattered Numbers were recovered. This giant puzzle… The number is the same as my scattered memories, 99 pieces'. Astral thought to himself as a few gears of the ship started moving, while the rest kept still. 'This structure… is this a sort of message?' Astral thought to himself as he looked up at the sky.

'Why would something like this be in Yuma's key…?' Astral asked himself, wondering how this ship is inside of Yuma's key. "Could it be… my lost memories… does it mean that someone predicted that this would happen?" Astral said to himself, thinking back to what Enna said about Yuma's father being the one who sent him and Enna to this world.

"How could Yuma's father send me here to earth? Did he do it to protect me or to protect Yuma, and how could he be in astral world''. Astral said to himself in wonder, wondering how Yuma's father was able to send him here to earth.

However, Enna appears next to Astral from behind, holding hers and Astral's son. "Kazuma Tsukumo sent you to Yuma in order to protect you from our world's guardian, Eliphas. Eliphas wanted you to come to earth to destroy our world's enemy, the Barian world". Enna explained to Astral on how Yuma's father sent him here to earth, getting Astral to turn around to face his wife.

"Enna". Astral said his wife's name in a gentle tone as Enna looks lovingly at Astral. "Even if the Barian world was our world's enemy, you didn't want to destroy them. You wanted to look for another option, where Astral World and Barian world could live in peace together. When you and Yuma collect all the numbers, you'll remember your desires to bring peace back to our world" Enna explained to Astral that his wish was to find an option where Barian world and astral world could live in peace.

"I see, thank you for telling me this". Astral thanked his wife for telling him about his desire of wanting peace between the Barian world and Astral world. However, Astral looks at the child Enna is holding. "Could I hold him for a moment?" Astral asked Enna if he could hold their son. "Of course you can, he is after all your son". Enna replied to her husband as she hands their child over to Astral.

Astral holds the child up in his arms gently, before he smiled at the sleeping child's face that looked like his own. "So this is what parental love feels like? It's a warm feeling". Astral exclaimed with a loving smile at his son, making Enna smile warmly as she went and leaned her head on Astral's left shoulder. Their child opens his eyes, revealing them to be like Astral's eyes and smiles, looking at his father for the first time in a while.

* * *

 **(In the real world)**

It was the morning for Heartland city with the sun high in the sky. On heartlands streets, Yuma is late for school. He was late not because he slept in, but because his grandma needed his help for something and now he was late, waiting at a crosswalk. "Damn it, I'm going to be late for school". Yuma cried out in anger that his gonna be late for school again.

However, the traffic lights changed from red to blue, meaning it was safe to cross. Yuma smirks as he dashes across the crosswalk. However, Yuma is then almost run over by a red motorcycle, which Yuma barley dogged. "Hey watch it! Didn't you see the traffic light?" Yuma scolded the driver of the motorcycle, before he falls silent.

The driver had his goggles off, revealing to be Reginald Kastle, or known as Shark, looking at him. "You're… Shark?" Yuma said in shock as he remembered the last time he saw Shark, which was the day he met Astral and Rio and won his first duel. "Hey Shark, I just wanted to tell ya that your sister has been…" Yuma said as he tried to tell Shark that Rio has been searching for him. However, before Yuma was able to tell him, Shark just turns around and drives off on his motorcycle to somewhere else, leaving Yuma staring at where Shark just drove off

"Shark, where is he even going?" Yuma said in wonder, wondering where Shark is going, thinking about how Rio will react when he tells her that he saw her brother. Just then, Yuma realizes he's still in the middle of the crosswalk with cars on the green light to move. Yuma quickly jumps over to the other side of the crosswalk, before he took off to school.

* * *

 **(At Heartland school)**

After five minutes, Yuma enters his classroom, looking down at the ground in thought. 'Shark…something seems different about him than last time I saw him. Why hasn't he gone back to his house, does he have any idea how worried Rio's been'. Yuma thought to himself, thinking about Shark and where he has been.

However, Yuma then sees the Class Representative, Caswell in front of him. "Yuma. Let me take a look at your deck?" The class rep asked as he checks Yuma's deck, checking it out from his Gagaga Magician, Gogogo Golem, Dododo Warrior, before he's astonished to see Yuma's Xyz monsters. Monsters like Utopia, Leviathan Dragon, Galaxy Queen, Gogogo Goliath, Achacha Black Sniper, Zubaba General, Gagaga Cowboy and Gagaga Samurai.

"They're here, even your Number cards". Caswell called out in surprise to see Yuma's Xyz monsters, with Tori and Bronk checking them out as well. "Astral regained some of his powers that lets the numbers stay with me now, even when his gone" Yuma explained to Caswell as he took his deck back and put it back in his deck container.

"Who's Astral?" Caswell asked Yuma on who Astral is, not able to see Astral. "Astral is Yuma's friend that only Rio and him can see''. Tori told Caswell about Astral, having been noticing Rio talking to thin air, when she was talking to Astral.

"Oh well. Anyways, even with your new cards, I bet you're still a weak duellist who only wins thanks to these Number cards" Caswell exclaimed, thinking that Yuma only wins thanks to his number cards. "For your information, Rio has been helping me out. Thanks to her. I've gotten better in my duelling tactics, class representative". Yuma replied to Caswell, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh really. In summary, without the Numbers cards, I bet you couldn't even beat me". Caswell taunted again, thinking that Yuma couldn't even defeat him in a duel without his number cards. "I don't have time to waste on you. I've got bigger fish to fry, like looking for Shark so get lost". Yuma replied to Caswell with a frown, wanting to find Shark to reunite him with his sister.

"Actually Yuma, about that, there's something you should know. I heard that Shark hasn't come to school lately. After losing to you, Shark's really changed. I even heard a rumour around the streets that he's hanging out with street thugs''. Bronk told Yuma about a rumour he heard about Shark, getting Yuma to gasp at what he just heard.

"What?" Yuma called out in shock at what his heard. Just then, Rio arrives in the class room and greets her friends. "Good morning Yuma, Bronk, Tori and Caswell". Rio greeted her friends with a smile, getting everyone to look at her. "Good morning Rio". Yuma greeted Rio nervously, not wanting her to find out about Shark, while Tori and Caswell greeted Rio normally.

"Listen, it's best for now that Rio doesn't know about the rumours or not. She'd be heart-broken if she heard that Shark's been hanging out with thugs" Yuma whispered to Bronk, not wanting Rio to hear about the rumour, which Bronk silently nods. Mr. Kay arrives on class and greets his students. The students take their respective seats, with Rio staring at Yuma in confusion, wondering why he seemed so nervous.

* * *

 **(Later after school)**

School seemed to have lasted longer than usual for Yuma. He's been nervous around Rio for the whole day, which confused her on why he seemed nervous around him. After school was finished, Yuma went to the mall, which is where he heard where Shark has been hanging out.

Right now, Yuma was walking down an alleyway, with Astral, Enna and their child out. "Yuma, why are you going out of your way to see Shark''. Astral asked his partner on why he is searching for Shark. "I'm not only doing this for Rio, Shark's my friend too since we duelled. That's why I'm gonna get him to ditch those thugs and drag him back to Rio, even if I have to drag him latterly''. Yuma replied to Astral, telling him that his doing this because Shark is his friend as well.

"Kazuma was right about you, you really are a kind boy, Yuma''. Enna stated with a smile, gently rocking her baby as the little guy slept peacefully. "Thanks Enna''. Yuma thanked Enna for her kind words as he walked down a few stars. "Wait up!'' Yuma heard Bronk's voice, getting Yuma to look over his shoulder to see Bronk and Tori were following him.

"Yuma, where are you going''. Tori asked Yuma about where his heading, taking light breaths from running to catch up with him. "To go see Shark. I've heard his been hanging around here''. Yuma told Tori and Bronk, walking off before he stopped in front of an Arcade that looked scrapped.

Yuma took notice of Shark's motorcycle parked near the Arcade. 'Shark's bike, looks like I went the right way. Now that I think about, how dose Shark even have a motorcycle, can he even have a license to drive that'. Yuma thought to himself, thinking about how Shark can even have a license or a bike.

"This place looks creepy. Why don't we just grab some corn dogs instead? Serious, it's my treat''. Bronk tried to reason Yuma into not going into the arcade, not wanting to go inside. Yuma didn't even give Bronk a glance as he walked into the arcade. "Yuma, wait''. Bronk called out to his best friend as Yuma entered the arcade, which looked run downed on the inside as well.

"What a dump. Whoever's in charge of this place that wants my personal opinion, they should bulldoze this place and make a better arcade''. Yuma stated, looking left and right at the run down arcade, while Astral and Enna floated next to him. "I'm getting a Strang vibe here, stay on guard Yuma''. Astral told Yuma, telling him to stay on guard. "We're coming too''. Tori called out as she followed Yuma, with Bronk following her.

However, everyone than heard a rattling sound, making Yuma narrow his eyes. "Guys, heads up''. Yuma told Tori and Bronk to stay on guard, not knowing what that sound is. Yuma than heard Bronk grant, getting him to look and see Bronk in a neck hold by a male adult thug with a dreadlock hair style.

"What are you little pipsqueaks doing here? Don't you know that this is our territory?'' The thug told Yuma and Tori, while still keeping a tight hold on Bronk. "Let him go!'' Yuma snapped at the thug, leaping at the thug, only to feel someone grab his right leg, making widen his eyes, before he was held upside down by a white suited thug.

"Yuma''. Tori said in concern for her childhood friend, who acted quick and kicked the captor's face with his other leg, forcing him to let go. Yuma landed on his hands, which he quickly front flipped back in front of Tori to protect her. "You little shit''. The thug that Yuma kicked swore, holding his bleeding nose.

"Well look what we got here''. Another thug said as Yuma and Tori were surrounded by more thugs that came out of hiding. "If you're looking for trouble, it's found''. A young red hair thug said with a smirk on his face. "Stay behind me Tori''. Yuma told Toru to stay behind him, which Tori nodded without a second thought.

"Hey Scorch, what do you think we should do with these punks''. The thug that Yuma kicked said to the Thug that's holding Bronk. "Teach em a lesson''. The thug known as Scorch replied with a smirk on his face. "Stop!'' A familiar voice was heard, getting everyone's attention as they looked to see Shark walking down a staircase.

"Let go of the little brats''. Shark told the thugs to let Yuma and his friends go, his hands in his pockets. "Shark''. Yuma exclaimed, now seeing that there really was something different about Shark than when he last saw him. "Guess it's your lucky day''. The Thug that Yuma kicked said with a smirk as Scorch let Bronk go, who fell on his butt.

All the thugs that walked out of the arcade, laughing. Yuma and Tori checked on Bronk, while Shark started walking out of the arcade. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be back at school''. Shark asked Yuma and his friends on why they're here. "I'm the one who wants an explanation Shark. What are you doing hanging around Thugs like those!'' Yuma demanded, wanting to know why Shark's hanging out with thugs.

"Who I hang out with is none of your business''. Shark replied to Yuma without a care in the world, almost leaving the arcade. "You wanna play hard to get, fine let's Duel!'' Yuma cried out, pointing at Shark with his right hand's index finger, making Shark widen his eyes, before he smirked. "I can't duel you''. Shark replied to Yuma with a smirk, making Yuma frown in confusion.

"Why not?''. Yuma asked Shark on why he can't duel him. "Because I gave up Duelling''. Shark replied to Yuma with a smirk, making Yuma, Tori and Bronk widen their eyes in shock, while Astral and Enna kept silent. "I don't have any plans…of picking up a deck again anytime soon''. Shark exclaimed, walking out of the arcade with the door closing, with Yuma still staring in shock.

* * *

 **(Sometime later)**

After leaving the arcade, Yuma, Tori and Bronk were walking home together. Right now, they were walking down the same street where Rio got Crystalzero. "Talk about hitting rock bottom. I heard that those guys in charge are punk duellists. They attend all kinds of tournaments and threaten people. So for him to hang out with them really shows how much his fallen''. Bronk stated to his friends, thinking that Shark has reached rock bottom.

"Yuma, why didn't you just mention Rio to Shark''. Tori asked Yuma on why he didn't mention Rio, so that Shark would listen to them. "Oh sure that would work. 'Hey Shark, your little sister is magically awake from her coma thanks to a number card''. Yuma told Tori in a sarcastic tone, showing that mentioning Rio wouldn't really do the trick.

"No need to be so sarcastic with me''. Tori replied to Yuma, understanding that it would be hard for Shark to believe them about Rio awake from her coma. "Yuma…''. Astral said to his partner, getting Yuma to look left to look at Astral and Enna. "Why would he give up Duelling?''. Astral asked Yuma why Shark would quiet duelling.

"Rio mentioned that like her, Shark loved Duelling with all his heart, so why would he give it up''. Enna stated, remembering one of the talks that Yuma and Rio have together. Yuma looked at Astral and Enna with a frown, before he looked down at the river. "I don't know. Rio hasn't really told me much about Shark, but he was the one that taught Rio how to Duel. So why did he give up Duelling, did losing to me really break him''. Yuma replied to the two astral world beings, thinking about why Shark would give up on duelling.

"There's something you can never get back after losing''. Bronk told Yuma without looking at him, getting Yuma and Tori to look at him. "Something you can't get back after losing a duel?''. Yuma replied in confusion, wondering what Bronk is talking about, with Enna and Astral's attention focused on Bronk as well.

"Anyway, I heard that he entered the National Duel Tournament and was kicked out for cheating''. Bronk explained to everyone about what he heard about Shark, making Yuma widen his eyes in shock. "There's no way Shark would cheat. He'd only cheat if he…''. Yuma snapped at Bronk at what he said, before he stopped as he thought about something.

"Yuma''. Tori said in concern for her childhood friend. "Maybe…Shark cheated for Rio. He wanted to win so that she could get better treatment so that she could wake up''. Yuma exclaimed in shock, realizing that Shark did cheat, for his sister, making everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"You're probably right, Yuma. A brother would do anything for his sister''. Tori stated, looking at the water in sadness that Shark tried to win for Rio. "He gave up his honour, not just as a Duellist, but as a person, all for Rio''. Enna said in sadness that Shark gave up so much for Rio. Everyone else looked down in sadness that Shark cheated, so that his sister could get better, but failed.

* * *

 **(Later at nightime at the Tsukumo household)**

It was nightime in heartland city. At the Tsukumo household, Yuma was lying down on his hammock, staring up at the celling, lost in space with Astral floating next to him. Enna was back inside the Emperor's key, resting for the night with hers and Astral's son. "Shark…I understand that you felt crushed after everything that's happened to you…but that's no excuse to quite something you love''. Yuma said to himself, thinking about what Shark said.

"Yuma…when are you gonna tell Rio about her brother''. Astral asked his partner on when his gonna tell Rio about Shark. "I can't. She'd be heartbroken if she heard that Shark gave up on duelling''. Yuma replied to Astral, knowing that Rio will be crushed if she heard that Shark quite.

Yuma's right hand turned into a fist. "I'm gonna get Shark to get his act together, even if that means forcing him into a duel. I'll teach him how to 'Feel the flow' again''. Yuma exclaimed, now feeling determined to get Shark to not give up on duelling, making Astral smile at his partner.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The next day at heartland academy, school has just finished for the day with Tori in her classroom, packing her bag. "Tori, where's Yuma''. Bronk asked Tori on where Yuma went, walking up to her table with Caswell. "I don't know. He left in a hurry''. Tori replied to Bronk in confusion, having no idea where Yuma is.

"Ahh, I knew it. His gone back to that place where Shark is''. Bronk said out loud, knowing that Yuma went back for Shark. "Reginald…?''. Rio's voice was heard, making Bronk and Tori gasp as they looked to see Rio behind Bronk with widen eyes of shock. "Oh boy''. Tori said in concern as Rio's shocked face turned serious, before she started asking about her brother.

Meanwhile, back at the old arcade, Yuma was standing across from Shark, with both of them wearing their casual clothes. Yuma was wearing his new clothes that Rio got him, with Astral out. "What do you want?''. Shark asked Yuma about what he wants from him, his back facing Yuma.

"It's simple, don't give up on Duelling. I get it that its frustration to lose to someone who's never won before, but that doesn't mean you can just give up on Duelling!''. Yuma snapped back at Shark, not wanting him to quite duelling. "Don't talk like you know me''. Shark replied to Yuma, turning to look at him with his arms in his pockets.

"I do know you. We duelled, that makes us friends. Which is why I won't let you give up on Duelling or hang around those thugs''. Yuma explained to Shark that he sees him as a friend since they duelled. "Shark…duel me and if you win, I'll leave, but if I win you ditch those guys''. Yuma asked Shark to duel him, knowing that a Duel will fix this.

"Get the message already, I gave up duelling!''. Shark replied to Yuma, refusing his request before he took off running. "You're not gonna get away from me!''. Yuma called out as he chased after Shark.

Yuma and Shark ran down the street with Yuma right behind Shark. However, their path was blocked by a fence that looks like a panelled spider web of wire. Shark kicks off the wall and leaps over it with amazing ease. Yuma panics for a moment, before he smirks.

"Time to hi-five the sky!" Yuma shouted out as he jumped high above the fence, shocking Shark as the younger teen was once again on his tail.

Shark leads the chase across a set of broad, tiled stepping stones on a still pond in a beautiful park somewhere, set far enough apart that they may not have originally been meant as stepping stones, and crossing them is a challenge, but Shark seems to be doing it easily. Yuma is also leaping from stone to stone, still chasing after Shark.

"You can't lose me!" Yuma cried out as he made an impressive leap into the air and lands perfectly onto the stone, smirking once again at Shark's disbelieving face.

* * *

 **(Later, during sunset)**

Shark reaches the seashore, a long, steel bridge crossing the water far behind him, and turns around, breathing heavily. "I finally lost em!" Shark said in relief, thinking that he finally lost Yuma. "Think again, Fish face''. Yuma said from behind Shark with a smirk, making Shark nearly jumped out of his own skin.

"Stop that! Stop chasing me and get lost!'' Shark snapped at Yuma, telling him to stop chasing him. "Not until we have that Duel''. Yuma replied to Shark, making him grant his teeth before he began to walk off. "Come on, I thought you had more honour as a Duellist that this, did cheating at the nationals really break it!'' Yuma snapped at Shark, making him stop dead in his tracks, before Shark starts growling.

"Shut it! You don't know anything about me, or what I've went through so shut up!'' Shark snapped at Yuma, losing his cool at what Yuma said. "I know more about you than you think. I know that your name, you're real name is Reginald Kastle!'' Yuma replied to Shark with his arms crossed and narrowed eyes, keeping his cool.

"Shut the hell up! Just why do you care so much about me or what I do!'' Shark snapped at Yuma, losing his cool even more. "It's because we're friends''. Yuma replied to Shark with a soft smile, making Shark widen his eyes in shock, before he looked away. "Why…would you call me a friend…when I snapped your pendent in half''. Shark asked Yuma on why he would consider him a friend when he snapped his key in half.

"That doesn't matter, you were just lost and alone. Even if we duelled with prices on the line, we duelled each other with honour and everything we got. We may have never actually said it but…we're friends''. Yuma explained to Shark on why he would consider him a friend, making Shark widen his eyes in shock again.

"That's why…I…I don't want you to give up something you love!'' Yuma called out, refusing to stand by and let Shark give up on duelling. "Yuma…''. Astral exclaimed, looking at his partner. "Are you serious about that''. Shark replied to Yuma, looking away from him again.

"Of course. That's why if I win, you'll leave those thugs and come with me to your house!'' Yuma cried out, pointing at Shark with his right hand's index finger, making Shark frown in confusion at Yuma's request. "And what do I get if I win''. Shark asks Yuma about what he'll get if he wins. "Than…you can have this''. Yuma said as he held his pendent with his right hand.

"Yuma, that's…''. Astral stated, seeing that the stakes are now high. "Not one world from you''. Yuma told Astral without looking at him, knowing full well what he'll lose if Shark defeats him. "Interesting. Fine than, you got yourself a deal, Yuma. When I will, that necklace is gonna be mine''. Shark accepted Yuma's challenge with a smirk on his face, who didn't show any concern on his face.

A few minutes later, Yuma and Shark were on the long, steel bridge standing across from each other with Shark's bike behind him. Both duellists had their duel disks and duel pads already attached to their arms, their decks slotted in and shuffled. "Yuma, are you sure about this''. Astral asked Yuma if he was sure about this.

"Of course I am, there's no way I'm backing out''. Yuma replied to Astral, having no intention of backing out of this duel. "Before we start this duel, why are you so determined that I don't quit on duelling?" Shark asked Yuma on why his so hell bent on keeping him from giving up Duelling.

Yuma thinks for a moment for the right answer. "Because...she told me that you loved Duelling as much as her, that's why I can't let you give up on that which you love''. Yuma replied to Shark, telling him about his answer, making Shark frown in confusion. "Who are you talking about?" Shark said in confusion, wondering who Yuma could be talking about.

"Yuma's referring to me!" A familiar voice called out, getting Yuma and Shark to turn around to see Rio behind Yuma, wearing her school uniform, breathing heavily. "Rio!'' Yuma called out in surprise to see Rio here. But the one who was shocked the most was none other than Shark.

"Rio...is that you" Shark muttered in shock to see his sister, having thought that she would still be in a coma. Rio musters her energy and stomps up her brother and the next she does, she slaps him across the face.

Yuma and Astral gasped in shock at seeing Rio slap Shark, with Bronk, Tori, and Caswell also gasping, who are watching close by. Rio has tears going down her face, while Shark looks at his sister in shock, holding the check that she slapped.

"You big, stupid, idiotic, stinking jerk! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? You've been away from home for 2 weeks now. I was worried, thinking that some happened to you. I...I...I thought I lost you like how we lost mum and dad!" Rio cried out as she cried on Shark's chest, pounding his chest with her hands, crying from happiness to see her brother again. Reginald continues to look at his sister in shock, before he finally hugs her, with a smile forming on his face. "I'm sorry Rio, for putting you through so much". Shark apologized to Rio for worrying her so much, stroking her hair with his right hand.

Yuma watches as Rio cries on Shark, smiling a little bit that Rio has been reunited with her brother. After 5 minutes stopped crying, Rio looked up, grabbed Shark's shirt and started shaking him. "Where have you been? You've latterly been away from home for 2 weeks now, start talking or else!''. Rio demandingly asked Shark on why he hasn't come home, making everyone sweet drop anime style as Rio continues to shake Shark.

"What I…want to…know…is how…you're awake…and kicking…or in this…case…shaking me!'' Shark replied to Rio, taking phases because of Rio still shaking him crazily. "Don't give me that! Tori told me all about how you snapped Yuma's key in half, tried to take Bronk's deck, started hanging out with Thugs and even gave up duelling! You're hopeless without me!'' Rio snapped at Shark, shaking him even faster now.

"Wait a second! Yuma, you knew Rio was awake this whole time!'' Shark called out as he grabbed Rio's hands to stop her from shaking him and glared at Yuma. "Why didn't you tell me!'' Shark asked in a demanding tone on why Yuma didn't mentioned Rio.

"What was I supposed to say exactly. 'Hey Shark, your sister's all better now thanks to a Number card and is waiting at home for you, want to go say hi''. Yuma replied to Shark, showing a demonstration on what he could have said. "Did you say a Number card!'' Shark cried out in response, before looking back at Rio. "Yeah, I have a number card! Also I've been helping Yuma become a better duellist and even help collect the number cards!'' Rio snapped back at her brother.

"You…teaching Yuma how to duel. I bet he didn't really get that much better''. Shark teased with a smirk on his face, making Rio frown at him for thinking that her teaching didn't really help Yuma. "Oh yeah, duel Yuma and find out for yourself Mr. Smarty 'Shark''. Rio exclaimed, taking a few steps back so that Shark and Yuma can duel.

"It's amazing how the situation has changed now''. Astral stated, having been watching the siblings arguing with each other. "You can say that again, now I'm duelling to prove Shark wrong and Rio right about her teaching. We'll let's kick this off!''. Yuma called out as he held his left hand out as his duel disk activated, with Shark doing the same. "I'm going to watch with Rio''. Ena said as she went to stand next to Rio, who smiled at her with Enna rocking her baby gently.

"Duel-gazer, let's roll!''. Yuma called out as he placed his Duel Gazer on with Shark putting his Duel-gazer on. "AR Vision – Link Established!'' The computer voice called out as the AR vision activated, with Rio, Bronk, Tori and Caswell having their Duel gazers on. **"Game on!''** Yuma and Shark called out as they drew the top five cards of their decks.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5**

 **Shark life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"The first move is mine!'' Yuma called out as he drew his card from his deck. 'I'll kick this party off with the spell, Onomatopaira!'' Yuma cried out, holding the spell card out with his right hand as the spell glowed. "Here's how it works! By discarding a card from my hand, I can add two cards from my deck, as long as their 'Gagaga', 'Zubaba,' Gogogo', or 'Dododo' cards! I discard Gogogo Golem and add Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Giant!'' Yuma explained the effects of his spell as he discarded Gogogo Golem and added Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Giant to his hand.

"Now I summon to the field, Gogogo Giant!'' Yuma cried out as a portal appeared above him and a giant golem monster appeared from it.

 **Gogogo Giant ATK Points: 2000.**

"When Gogogo Giant is summoned, in exchange of switching it to DEF mode, a Gogogo monster gets to join the party from the graveyard so welcome back, Gogogo Golem!'' Yuma called out with a smirk as he thrusted his right fist out as Gogogo Golem appeared on his field with his arms in an 'x' position.

 **Gogogo Giant DEF Points: 0000.**

 **Gogogo Golem DEF Points: 1500.**

"Now I overlay my Gogogo Golem and Gogogo Giant!'' Yuma called out as he held his right hand into the air as both his Golems turned into brown lights that descended into the air, before going into a red portal that appeared on the ground. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay Network and Xyz summon Gagaga Cowboy!'' Yuma called out as Gagaga Cowboy appeared with two overlay units circling around it.

 **Gagaga Cowboy DEF Points: 2400.**

"I play Gagaga Cowboy's special ability! By using an overlay unit, you take 800 points of damage!'' Yuma explained his cowboy's special ability as an overlay unit was absorbed into Gagaga Cowboy's hand guns, before he fired at the ground, shooting up to Shark, who flinched from the attack.

 **Shark Life points: 4000 – 800 = 3200.**

"I place two cards face down and end my turn''. Yuma said as he slotted in two cards with two face down cards appearing on his field.

 **Shark life points: 3200/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Lucky shot, Yuma! Now it's crunch time!'' Shark called out as he drew his card from his deck. "I summon Friller Shark!'' Shark called out as a torrent of water appeared, before Friller Shark appeared.

 **Friller Shark ATK points: 700.**

"Now since I control a Fish type monster, Shark Stickers gets to come on out!'' Shark explained with a smirk on his face as another torrent of water appeared, before Shark Stickers came out.

 **Shark Stickers ATK Points: 200.**

'Two level 3 monsters'. Astral thought to himself, knowing what's coming next. 'Same old Reginald, starting out with Arrow Shark'. Rio thought to herself, knowing what her brother is about to summon. "I overlay Friller Shark and Shark Stickers!'' Shark cried out as he trust his right hand out, while his two monsters became two blue lights that descended into the sky, before going into a red portal that appeared on the ground.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! Now, say hello to Aero Shark!'' Shark called out with a smirk as he held a card out, which Submersible Carrier Aero Shark appeared from the red portal with two overlay units around it.

 **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark ATK Points: 1900.**

"Now its payback time for that lucky shot from before! By using an overlay unit, Aero Shark deals you 400 points of damage for every card in my hand, which makes a whopping 1600 points of damage since I've still got 4 cards in my hand!'' Shark explained Aero Shark's ability with a smirk as Aero Shark absorbed an overlay unit, before firing torpedos at Yuma, who braced himself.

 **Yuma life points: 4000 – 1600 = 2400.**

Yuma was sent flying from the torpedoes that exploded on the ground near him, sending him to the ground on his back. "Next I'll activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon, so say goodbye to one of your face downs!'' Shark called out, holding out the spell card with his right hand as a typhoon appeared that destroyed one of Yuma's face downs.

"I'll set a face down and end my turn''. Shark cried out as he slotted a card into his duel disk with a face down card appearing on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 2400/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"I draw!'' Yuma cried out as he drew his card from his deck, before adding it to his hand. "I'll start off by switching Gagaga Cowboy to ATK mode!'' Yuma called out as Gagaga Cowboy stood up on his feet.

 **Gagaga Cowboy ATK Points: 1500.**

"Now I activate Gagaga Cowboy's special ability, by using an overlay unit when it battles now, he'll gain 1000 ATK Points and your monster loses 500 ATK points!'' Yuma cried out as he explained his Cowboy's special ability, while Gagaga Cowboy absorbed an oberlay unit into his hand guns.

"Go Gagaga Cowboy, fry that fish!'' Yuma called out, pointing at Aero Shark with his right hand's index finger, which Gagaga Cowboy started firing.

 **Gagaga Cowboy ATK Points: 1500 + 1000 = 2500.**

 **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark ATK Points: 1900 – 500 = 1400.**

"Aero Shark's not getting fried today, I banish Friller Shark from my graveyard to activate his special ability! By banishing him, not only is your attack negated, your Cowboy's ATK points goes down by 500 points''. Shark explained with a smirk on his face as Gagaga Cowboy's bullets disappeared.

 **Gagaga Cowboy ATK points: 2500 – 500 = 2000.**

"Looks like no fried shark for you''. Shark said with a smirk on his face at seeing Gagaga Cowboy's attack fail. "Think again! I play the quick-play spell card, Double or Nothing!'' Yuma called out as he held his spell card out with his right hand's thumb, index and middle fingers.

"Come on, not that again!'' Shark called out in annoyance at seeing that spell card again. "Oh yes again! I don't think I need to explain what it does, but I'll do it. Not only does it let my Cowboy attack again, but gives him a power boost!'' Yuma explained with a smirk on his face as a golden aura surrounded Gagaga Cowboy, who fired again.

 **Gagaga Cowboy ATK Points: 2000 X 2 = 4000.**

Gagaga Cowboy's bullets stroke Aero Shark, destroying the armoured Shark in a big explosion. "I activate the trap, Defense Draw! This trap negates the battle damage and allows me to draw a card!'' Shark called out as his face down card revealed itself with him drawing a card.

"Darn it, he dodged taking any damage. I end my turn''. Yuma said as he ended his turn, impressed that Shark had a backup plan.

 **Gagaga Cowboy ATK Points: 4000 – 3000 = 1000.**

 **Shark Life points: 3200/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"My turn now, I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew his card from his deck. "If I control no monsters, I can summon out this guy without a tribute! Say hi to Depth Shark!''. Shark explained with a smirk on his face as a giant black cuttlefish jumped out of the ocean and floated above Shark.

 **Depth Shark ATK Points: 1400.**

"Don't think you're out of trouble yet because you're not. I activate the spell card, Xyz Reception! If you control a xyz monster and I don't, I get to summon a monster from my hand that has the same level as one on my field, so say hello to Cyber Shark!'' Shark explained his spell with a smirk, holding the spell out with his right hand, as a blue shark appeared the same way that Depth Shark appeared.

 **Cyber Shark ATK Points: 2100.**

"Now for my last card! Allow me to introduce the spell, Instant Fusion!'' Shark called out as he held the spell card with his right hand's index and middle fingers. "By paying 1000 life points, I'm now allowed to summon one level 5 or lower fusion monster from my extra deck so give a warm welcome to Deepsea Shark!'' Shark explained the effect of his spell as the card glowed, while a purple Shark appeared from the ocean.

 **Shark Life points: 3200 – 1000 = 2200.**

 **Deepsea Shark ATK Points: 1900.**

"Shark now has 3 level 5 monsters''. Astral commented, taking note of Shark's three monsters having the same level. "I'm not gonna like this''. Yuma said to himself, not gonna like what's gonna happen next.

"Now I overlay my level 5 Cyper Shark, Depth Shark and Deepsea Shark!'' Shark called out with his right hand out as his three sharks turned into 3 blue lights that descended into the sky, before going into a red portal that appeared on the ground. "With these three monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Shark Fortress!'' Shark cried out with a smirk as a giant armoured shark that looks like a fortress appeared.

 **Shark Fortress ATK Points: 2400.**

"Oh boy, that thing's got 2400 ATK Points!'' Yuma cried out at seeing Shark Fortress' ATK points. "Brace yourself, Yuma because you'll take 1400 points of damage''. Astral told Yuma, telling him to brace himself for the damage. "Go Shark Fortress, show that Cowboy that they should stick to riding horses instead of fishing!'' Shark called out as Shark Fortress unleashed a blue blast that destroyed Gagaga Cowboy and sent Yuma flying from the shockwaves. **(2400 – 1000 = 1400)**

 **Yuma life points: 2400 – 1400 = 1000.**

"Yuma!'' Rio cried out in concern as Yuma landed on his back. "Believe in him, just as I believe in Astral''. Enna told Rio to believe in Yuma, making Rio look at her, before she looked back at Yuma in concern.

"You activated my trap, Jar of Avarice!'' Yuma called out as he held his right hand up as his face down card revealed itself. "This card lets me choose five cards in my graveyard and shuffle them back into the deck and draw a card!'' Yuma explained his trap's effect as he took the five cards in his graveyard and added them to his deck, while putting Gagaga Cowboy's card back into his extra deck. Yuma's deck than shuffled with Yuma drawing a card.

"Draw as many cards as you want, it won't change the outcome. I end my turn''. Shark called out as he ended his turn, having nothing else to do.

 **Yuma life points: 1000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"Show off, I draw!'' Yuma called out as he got back on his feet, before he drew his card. "I summon Goblindbergh!'' Yuma called out as a Goblin riding a plan appeared in the sky.

 **Goblindbergh ATK Points: 1400.**

"When Goblindbergh is summoned, I can now summon a level four monster from my hand, and the one that's gonna come out and play is Ganbara Knight!'' Yuma called out as Ganara Knight appeared from the sky, landing in front of Yuma.

 **Ganbara Knight ATK Points: 0000.**

 **Goblindbergh DEF Points: 0000**

"Now, I overlay my level 4 Goblindberge and Ganbara Knight!'' Yuma cried out as he held his right hand into the air as his two monsters turned into two orbs that descended into the sky, before going into a red portal that appeared on the ground in front of Yuma. "With these two, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Zubaba General!'' Yuma called out, holding Zubaba General's card with his right hand's index and middle finger, while Zubaba General appeared from the portal with two brown overlay units circling around him.

 **Zubaba General ATK Points: 2000.**

"I think you need a calculator because your General is lacking ATK points to beat my Shark Fortress''. Shark taunted Yuma with a smirk on his face. "Not when I activate his special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can now equip Zubaba General with a warrior type monster in my hand and he gains ATK points equal to that monster's ATK points!'' Yuma explained Zubaba General's effect as one of Zubaba General's overlay units was absorbed into General's sword.

"Say what!'' Shark cried out in surprise at what he heard. "You heard right and I choose Ganbara Lancer!'' Yuma called out, holding Ganbara Lancer's card out with his right hand as a brown aura surrounds Zubaba General.

 **Zubaba General ATK Points: 2000 + 1000 = 3000.**

"Well done Yuma, Zubaba General is now powerful enough to destroy Shark Fortress''. Astral complemented Yuma on his move of summoning and strengthening Zubaba General. "No need to tell me twice, go Zubaba General. Sink that Fortress!'' Yuma cried out with a smirk as Zubaba General charged, before stabbing Shark Fortress in the face. Zubaba General pulled his sword out, before he turned around as Shark Fortress exploded. **(3000 – 2400 = 600)**

 **Shark Life points: 2200 – 600 = 1600.**

"I'll end my turn here, show me what ya got Shark!'' Yuma taunted Shark with a smirk on his face, giving Shark the 'bring it on' sign with his right hand.

 **Shark life points: 1600/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"I've got plenty, I draw!'' Shark cried out as he drew his card from his deck. "I play the spell card, Card of Sanctity!'' Shark called out as he held the spell card out, which the spell appeared and a golden light appeared in the sky. "This spell lets both of us draw until we both have 6 cards in our hand!'' Shark explained his spell's effect as he drew 6 cards from his deck while Yuma draw 4 cards.

"Now how's about we give Big Jaws an invitation to join this party!'' Shark called out with a smirk as he held Big Jaws' card with his right hand, while a torrent of water appeared, before Big Jaws appeared.

 **Big Jaws ATK points: 1800.**

"I can summon this card automatically if I used a spell card this turn and now that that's all done, Skull Kraken's gonna keep him company!'' Shark called out as he placed Skull Kraken's card on his duel disk, which Skull Kraken appeared from the ground.

 **Skull Kraken ATK Points: 600.**

"I'm sure you remember when Skull Kraken is summed, one of your spell or traps are destroyed, so say goodbye to your Ganbara Lancer!'' Shark explained Skull Kraken's effect, which Skull Kraken unleashed a purple smoke that covered Zubaba General, getting rid of his aura.

 **Zubaba General ATK Points: 3000 – 1000 = 2000.**

"Oh no!'' Yuma said to himself at seeing Zubaba General lose his ATK point boost. "Oh yes, and now I overlay Big Jaws and Skull Kraken!'' Shark cried out as his two monsters turned into lights that represent their attributes and descended into the sky.

A red portal appeared in front of Shark, who held his arms out to the sides as the two lights went into the red portal. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon the mighty, Black Ray Lancer!'' Shark called out as a beam appeared from the red portal, before the beam disappeared to reveal a Black armoured warrior wielding a spear with two dark overlay units circling it.

 **Black Ray Lancer ATK Points: 2100.**

"Now go Black Ray Lancer and destroy Zubaba General!'' Shark commanded, pointing at Zubaba General, which Black Ray Lancer charged at Zubaba General, who charged at Black Ray Lacer. Both monsters clashed, with both of them back to back, before Zubaba General exploded. **(2100 – 2000 = 100)**

 **Yuma life points: 1000 – 100 = 900.**

"Zubaba General…''. Yuma said his fallen monster's name. "You're move now Yuma''. Shark called out to Yuma, ending his turn.

 **Yuma life points: 900/ Number of cards in hand: 6.**

"I draw!'' Yuma cried out as he drew his card with his right hand's index and middle finger, before flipping it to show Shark. "I'll start off by summon Star Drawing!'' Yuma called out as a small adorable monster appeared on his field.

 **Star Drawing ATK Points: 1600.**

"Cutie!'' Tori called out with a blush on her face, adoring Star Drawing. "I'm not done yet because I activate the spell, Monster Reborn to bring back Ganbara Knight!'' Yuma cried out, holding out the legendary spell card, before Ganbara Knight appeared on his field.

 **Ganbara Knight ATK Points: 0000.**

"Now I set a card''. Yuma said as a face down card appeared on his field. "Now if I control a set card on my field, I'm allowed to summon this girl, so say hi to Dododo Witch!'' Yuma called out as he held a card out with his right hand, before a seal appeared on his field with Dododo Witch appearing from it.

 **Dododo Witch ATK Points: 1200.**

"Now it's time for another Xyz rumble. First off, I'll use Star Drawing, Ganbara Knight and Dododo Witch to Xyz summon!'' Yuma cried out as he held his right hand into the air as his three monsters turned into lights that represent their attributes, which they descended into the sky, before going into a red portal that appeared in front of Yuma.

"With these three monsters, I build the overlay Network and Xyz summon the mighty One-Eyed Skill Gainer!'' Yuma called out as he held his right hand into the air, which a blue and yellow, white masked warrior appeared wielding twin swords with three yellow overlay units circling around it.

 **One-Eyed Skill Gainer ATK Points: 2500.**

"Star Drawing's effect allows me to draw a card when its used for a Xyz summon!'' Yuma called out as he drew a card from his deck. "Now for that rumble I mentioned, go Skill Gainer, slice and dice that Lancer!'' Yuma cried out as One-eyed Skill Gainer charged at Black Ray Lancer, with Shark's Xyz monster charged at Skill Gainer. Both Xyz monsters went past each other, striking faster than the eye could follow, with Black Ray lancer being sliced in half, before he exploded. **(2500 – 2100 = 400)**

 **Shark Life points: 1600 – 400 = 1200.**

"Your turn now Shark!'' Yuma called out as he slotted in a card into his Duel Disk, which a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Shark life points: 1200/ Number of cards in hand: four**

"I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew his card from his deck, adding it to his hand before picking another card. "I play the spell card, Fish Spawn! This spell allows me to summon two Fish Spawn tokens in exchange for 1000 life points!'' Shark explained his spell's effect as two small fish monsters appeared on his field.

 **Shark life points: 1200 – 1000 = 200.**

 **Two Fish Spawn Tokens ATK Points: 0000.**

"Now I tribute my two Fish Spawn Tokens to summon my Big Whale!'' Shark called out as his two tokens disappeared, before a giant whale monster appeared from the ocean, floating above Shark.

 **Big Whale ATK Points: 1000.**

"But he won't be around for long because I'm tributing him to activate the Tri-Slice spell card!'' Shark called out with a smirk as he held the spell card out with his right hand's index and middle fingers. "This card allows me to tribute him and summon 3 level 3 Water monsters from my deck, later Big Whale!'' Shark called out as a black portal appeared in front of him, which Big Whale went into. "Now I can summon three Starfish!'' Shark called out as three different Starfish monsters appeared.

 **Three Starfish ATK Points: 300.**

"Now I'm activating Monster Reborn!'' Shark called out as he activated the legendary spell card. "You already know what this does, so come on back Shark Stickers!'' Shark called out as Shark Stickers came out of the ocean.

 **Shark Stickers ATK Points: 200.**

"They won't be around for long because I'm overlaying all four of my monsters!'' Shark called out as his four monsters turned into four lights that went into the air, going into a red portal that appeared. "With these four monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Shark Caesar!'' Shark called out as a giant Sharp appeared from the portal with four blue overlay units circling around it.

 **Shark Caesar ATK Points: 1800.**

"I play Shark Caesar's ability! By using an overlay network, Shark Caesar's ATK Points increase by 1000 times the original amount of monster required to summon it. However, for every overlay unit he has, his ATK point boost goes down and since he still has 3 overlay units, he'll just gain 1000 ATK Points!'' Shark explained his Xyz monster's effect, who absorbed an overlay unit as its ATK Points increased.

 **Shark Caesar ATK Points: 1800 + 1000 = 2800.**

"Go Shark Caesar, attack One-eyed Skill Gainer!'' Sharp called out as Shark Caesar unleashed a blast that destroyed Skill Gainer. **(2800 – 2500 = 300)**

 **Yuma life points: 900 – 300 = 600.**

"I place one card face down and end my turn!'' Shark called out as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 600/ Number of cards in hand: Three.**

"I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his card from his deck. "I reveal the Monster Reincarnation spell card!'' Yuma called out as one of his face down cards revealed itself. "This spell allows me to add Ganbara Lancer from my graveyard to my hand in exchange of sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, so bye Pinecono!'' Yuma explained his spell card's effect as he discarded Pinecono's card and added Ganbara Lancer's card back to his hand.

"Oh wait, did I say bye. My mistake, Pinecono comes back if his discarded!'' Yuma said with a smirk on his face as Pinecono appeared on his field.

 **Pinecono ATK Points: 400.**

"Now I tribute him to advance summon Ganbara Lancer!'' Yuma called out as Pinecono glowed, before he grew bigger. The glow disappeared to reveal Ganbara Lancer, who let out a cry.

 **Ganbara Lancer ATK Points: 1000.**

"I'm not done yet because now I play my other face down, Level Lifter!'' Yuma called out as his face down card revealed itself. "By discarding a monster from my hand, one monster on my field's level becomes that discarded monster's level. I discard the level 6 Dododo Warrior!'' Yuma explained his spell's effect as he discarded a card, which the spell unleashed a beam at Ganbara Lancer, covering him in a glow.

 **Ganbara Lancer level: 5 + 1 = 6.**

"Ganbara Lancer counts as two monsters when used for a Xyz summon! I overlay my level 6 Ganbara Lancer!'' Yuma called out as his Lancer split into two, before turning into two brown lights that went into the sky, before going into a red portal that appeared in front of Yuma. "I xyz summon Gauntlet Launcher!'' Yuma called out as a giant red armoured warrior appeared with a brown overlay unit around it.

 **Gauntlet Launcher ATK Points: 2400.**

"Hate to break it to ya, but your tough guy is no match against Shark Caesar''. Shark told Yuma that his new monster wasn't strong enough to beat his Xyz monster. "You should know that ATK points aren't everything! I play Gauntlet Launcher's effect! By using an overlay unit, your Caesar is outta here!'' Yuma explained his xyz monster's effect with a smirk as Gauntlet Launcher absorbed an overlay unit.

"Say what!'' Shark called out in surprise as Gauntlet Launcher fired one of its gauntlets, which destroyed Shark Caesar when it made contact. "Your next, Gaunlet Lancer attack!'' Yuma called out as he pointed at Shark with his right hand's index finger, which Gaunlet Launcher fired another one of his gauntlets at Shark, causing an explosion that covered Shark from view.

"I don't believe it, Yuma won''. Caswell said in shock at what his witnessed. "Yeah and he didn't use a Number card''. Bronk added, also in shock at how much Yuma has gotten better. Rio was silent as she watched, but her eyes were widen a little. Yuma and Astral were silent as smoke covered Shark from view, before both of their eyes widen in shock at seeing Shark still standing.

 **Shark life points: 1800.**

"How do you still have Life points!'' Yuma demanded to know how Shark has life points, especially more life points than before. "It's thanks to this, the trap Nutrient Z!'' Shark called out with a smirk on his face, with his face down card revealed. "If I would take 2000 or more points of damage, this card increases my Life points by 4000!'' Shark explained his trap card's effect with a smirk, making everyone widen their eyes.

"Shark's life points were at 200, his trap increased it by 4000 making a total of 4200 life points''. Astral calculated Shark's life points increase from Nutrient Z. "And since Gauntlet Lancer had 2400 ATK points, his life points ended up at 1800''. Yuma continued for Astral, frowning at how Shark survived.

Yuma looked at the last card in his hand, which was Gagaga Magician, which couldn't help him. "I end my turn!'' Yuma called out to Shark, having nothing else to do.

 **Shark Life points: 1800/ Number of cards in hand: zero.**

"Shark has no cards in his hand or field. Still, we should be careful''. Astral stated, telling Yuma to keep his guard up. "Got it''. Yuma replied to Astral as he prepared himself. "I draw''. Shark called out as he drew his card from his deck. "I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw 2 cards!'' Shark explained his spell's effect, before he drew two cards from his deck.

"I place one face down and end my turn!'' Shark called out as he slotted in a card into his duel disk, with a face down card appearing on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 600/ Number of cards in hand: One.**

"I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his card from his deck, before adding it to his hand. "I summon Cardcar D!'' Yuma called out as a blue small car appeared on his field.

 **Cardcar D ATK Points: 800.**

"I play Cardcar D's special ability! On the turn his summoned, I can tribute him to draw two cards!'' Yuma explained his monster's effect as Cardcar D turned into blue sparkles with Yuma drawing two cards. "Gauntlet Launcher, attack Shark directly!'' Yuma called out; pointing at Shark with his right hand's index finger which Gauntlet Launcher unleashed a rocket punch at Shark.

"You fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book, I play the Trap Bubble Bringer!'' Shark called out as his face down card flipped over. "This trap negates a direct attack!'' Shark explained his trap's effect as a bubble formed around him, which deflected the rocket punch.

"Sneaky little Shark. What's more is that it's a continuous trap card. I end my turn''. Yuma said to himself, ending his turn.

 **Shark Life points: 1800/ Number of cards in hand: one.**

"I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew his card from his deck, before adding it to his hand. "Say hello to Double Fin Shark!'' Shark called out as a torrent of water appeared, before disappearing to reveal a red Shark.

 **Double Fin Shark ATK Points: 1000.**

"When Double Fin Shark is used for an Xyz summon, it counts as two monsters''. Shark explained his monster's effect with a smirk, making Yuma and Astral widen their eyes in shock. "I overlay the level 4 Double Fin Shark that counts as two!'' Shark called out as he held his hands out to the side, which Double Fin Shark split in two, before turning into two blue lights that descended into the air.

A red portal appeared on the ground, which the two lights went into. "I Xyz summon, the mighty Behamut Shark!'' Shark called out as a giant blue and white Shark appeared, roaring with one blue overlay unit around it.

 **Behamut Shark ATK Points: 2600.**

"Behamut Shark, tear Gauntlet Launcher apart!'' Shark ordered his monster, which Behamut Shark charged and teared Gauntlet Launcher in half with its teeth, destroying Gauntlet Launcher. **(2600 – 2400 = 200)**

 **Yuma life points: 600 – 200 = 400.**

"I play a face down card and end my turn!'' Shark called out as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 400/ Number of cards in hand: Three.**

"Here goes, I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his card from his deck with his right hand's index and middle fingers. Yuma flipped the card in his hand to see what he drew, before he smirked at seeing what it was. Yuma placed the card that he drew in his hand and picked another card. "I summon Gagaga Magician!'' Yuma called out as a portal appeared on his field, which Gagaga Magician arise from with sparks of electricity surrounding him.

 **Gagaga Magician ATK Points: 1500.**

"Now I play the spell card, Gagagawind!'' Yuma called out as he slotted in a spell card, which the spell card appeared on his field. "This spell allows me to summon another Gagaga monster from my hand, only with its level going up by one!'' Yuma explained his spell card's effect as it glowed.

 **(Play Yugioh Zexal Gagaga Girl music that played on Yugioh zexal episode 21 in the Japanese dub)**

"Come on out, Gagaga Girl!'' Yuma called out as he placed the card on his duel disk. Appearing in pink sparkles was a female blonde magician with dark pink eyes, wearing what looked like a female version of Gagaga Magician's outfit, only her shoulders were exposed and had a small skirt, carrying a sort of phone with skulls attached to it on her hand. Gagaga Girl looks like a cute female monster.

 **Gagaga Girl ATK Points: 1000/ Level: 3 + 1 = 4.**

Gagaga Girl floated close to Gagaga Magician. 'Gagaga-senpai!' Gagaga Girl said to her master, who nodded to her. 'Gagaga!' Gagaga Girl called out as she posed with her master. Only Yuma, Shark and Rio heard Gagaga Girl and looked confused at what they heard. 'Did…Gagaga Girl really just talk'. Yuma thought to himself in shock at what he just heard from his monster.

'I must be going crazy…there's no way a monster can talk'. Shark thought to himself, thinking that there was no way for a Duel Monster to talk. 'What just happened?' Rio thought to herself, surprised to hear Gagaga Girl talk.

Yuma shook his head to regain focus. "Now I overlay the level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl!'' Yuma called out as both his Gagaga monsters turned into dark lights that descended into the sky. A red portal appeared in front of Yuma, which the two lights went into. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay Network and Xyz summon Gagaga Samurai!'' Yuma called out as a samurai monster with an eye patch appeared, wielding two swords.

 **Gagaga Samurai ATK Points: 1900.**

"Hate to rain on your parade, but your samurai is way behind Behamut Shark on ATK Points''. Shark told Yuma that his monster's ATK points were lower than his Behamut Shark. "The only parade that'll get rained on is yours, because Gagaga Girl's special ability lowers your Xyz monster's ATK Points to 0000 when she's used for an Xyz summon with a Gagaga monster''. Yuma replied to Shark with a smirk on his face, making Shark widen his eyes in shock as Behamut Shark was covered in a dark aura, draining his ATK Points.

 **Behamut Shark ATK Points: 2600 – 2600 = 0000.**

"Now go Gagaga Samurai, slice and dice that Shark and end this!'' Yuma called out with a smirk, pointing at Begamut Shark with his right hand's index finger, which Gagaga Samurai charged at Behamut Shark. "Nothing's ending! I play the trap, Half Counter!'' Shark called out as he held his right hand out, which his face down card flipped open.

"This trap can only activate when your monster is attacking one of mine, which increases my monster's ATK Points by half your monster's ATK Points!'' Shark explained his trap's effect as his trap blasted a beam at Behamut Shark, covering it in a white aura.

 **Behamut Shark ATK Points: 0000 + 950 = 950.**

Gagaga Samurai sliced and diced Behamut Shark in half, destroying the Water Xyz monster. **(1900 – 950 = 950)**

 **Shark life points: 1800 – 950 = 850.**

"Damn it, if it wasn't for that trap, I would have won! I place a face down card and end my turn!'' Yuma said with a fronw on his face, slotting in a card into his duel disk, which a face down card appeared on his field.

 **(Music end)**

 **Shark Life points: 850/ Number of cards in hand: zero.**

"I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew a card from his deck, before instantly holding it out. "I play the spell card, Pot of Avarice! This card allows me to choose five monsters in the graveyard shuffle them in the deck and draw two cards. I choose Shark Stickers, Double Fin Shark, Skull Kraken, Cyber Shark and Black Ray Lancer!'' Shark explained his spell card's effect, adding the five cards from his graveyard.

He added four cards to his deck, which his Duel Disk shuffled his deck, before he drew two cards. "I play Bubble Bringer's other effect! By sending it to the graveyard, I can summon back a level 3 or lower water monster from my graveyard and this one's got some bite!'' Shark explained as his trap disappeared, with Big Jaws coming out of the ocean.

 **Big Jaws ATK Points: 1800.**

"Now I summon an old friend of yours called Drill Barnacle!'' Shark called out as another torrent of water appeared, before disappearing to reveal Drill Barnacle.

 **Drill Barnacle ATK Points: 300.**

"As much as I have enjoyed this, it's time to end this! I overlay Level 3 Big Jaws and Drill Barnacle!'' Shark declared as his two monsters turned into two bright blue lights that descended into the air. Appearing in front of Shark wasn't the usual red portal, but a galaxy portal, which the two monsters entered, with Yuma, Astral and Rio shocked at seeing the portal. "Impossible…''. Astral whispered in shock at what his seeing. "That portal is only for one kind of monster''. Enna stated with a shock look on her face.

"Reginald…!'' Rio called out in shock, knowing what kind of monster comes from that portal. "Has a…!'' Yuma continued to speak in shock, now knowing that this was gonna get more serious. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 47: Nightmare Shark!'' Shark called out with a smirk on his face as lightening came out of the portal.

The galaxy portal disappeared from view, with something rising up from the ocean. He was a giant Shark with no eyes, wings and some kind of fin blades. The number '47' was on its head, with two overlay units around it.

 **Number 47: Nightmare Shark ATK Points: 2000.**

Everyone stared at Nightmare Shock in shock. "You gotta be kidding me, Shark has a Number Card!'' Bronk called out in shock at seeing Shark have a Number card as well. "In the end, even Shark has a Number!'' Caswell said in shock, terrified of Nightmare Shark. "But how''. Tori asked in wonder at how Shark got Nightmare Shark.

Rio was looking at the Number monster her brother summoned out, before looking at Yuma in concern. "Yuma…be careful''. Rio said in concern for Yuma, worried about him getting hurt. "How does Shark have another Number?!'' Yuma asked Astral on how Shark has another Number monster without looking at him; his eyes stuck at staring at Nightmare Shark.

"I do not know, Yuma''. Astral replied to his partner without looking at him, his eyes stuck on Nightmare Shark. "You're about to lose, Yuma! I activate Nightmare Shark's special ability! By using an overlay unit, he can attack you directly!'' Shark explained his number monster's effect, making everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"If this attack hits, Yuma's Shark food!'' Bronk called out in shock at hearing Nightmare Shark's ability, with Nightmare Shark eating one of his overlay units. "Yuma, do something!'' Rio called out to Yuma to do something to keep him from losing.

"Gladly, I activate the trap, Destruct Potion!'' Yuma called out as his face down card revealed itself. "By tributing my Gagaga Samurai, I regain life points equal to his ATK Points!'' Yuma explained his trap's effect with Gagaga Samurai turning dark sparkles, which formed around Yuma, increasing his life points.

 **Yuma life points: 400 + 1900 = 2300.**

Nightmare Shark unleashed a blue breath attack, which took the form of a shark, which blasted into the ground in front of Yuma, blowing him off his feet. Yuma slammed and bounce off the ground a few times, landing on his stomach.

 **Yuma life points: 2300 – 2000 = 300.**

"Lucky loser, I end my turn with a face down!'' Shark said as a face down card appeared on his field, ending his turn.

 **Yuma life points: 300/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"That was brutal''. Caswell commented at seeing Yuma's brutal landing. "Yuma''. Tori said in concern for her childhood friend, her hands together as if praying. "Come on Yuma, you can win this! Don't give up!'' Bronk called out to his best friend, telling him not to give up.

"There's no way I'm gonna give up after coming this far!'' Yuma called out as he slammed his right fist on the ground, struggling to get up. "Yuma''. Rio said her friend's name softly, her checks a little red at seeing how he won't give up.

Yuma got back on his feet, glaring at the smirking Shark, who gave the hand sign to 'bring it' with his right hand. "Yuma, to survive Nightmare Shark's wrath, you need Utopia''. Astral told Yuma that he'll need to summon his ace if he wanted to survive next turn. "Got it, I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his card from his deck.

Yuma flipped the card to see what it was and smirked. "I summon Gogogo Giant!'' Yuma called out as he placed the card on his duel disk, which Gogogo Giant appeared from a portal that appeared in the sky.

 **Gogogo Giant ATK Points: 2000.**

"I got this guy back thanks to Jar of Avarice! You remember when his summoned, in exchange of switching him in DEF mode, Gogogo Golem gets to come back!'' Yuma explained how he got his Gogogo Giant back and his effect, which Gogogo Golem appeared with its arms crossed.

 **Gogogo Golem DEF Points: 1500.**

 **Gogogo Giant DEF Points: 0000.**

"Now I overlay my level 4 Gogogo Golem and Gogogo Giant!'' Yuma called out as his two monsters turned into two brown lights, representing their attributes. A Galaxy portal appeared in front of Yuma, which the two lights descended into, which lightening started coming out.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network. I Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!'' Yuma called out, holding his right hand up as Utopia's sealed form came forth from the portal. The sealed form started to change into the warrior of hope, Utopia with two white overlay units circling around it.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500.**

"It's that Number''. Shark exclaimed, looking up at the number monster that defeated him. Astral was staring at Shark, looking for the mark of '47' anywhere on him, but didn't see any. 'Strange, like Rio, he isn't being controlled by Number 47. How?' Astral thought to himself, wondering how Nightmare Shark isn't controlling Shark.

"Yuma summoned his Number card''. Bronk commented, looking up at Utopia. "Well Shark's using a Number, so he should use his Number card''. Tori stated, looking up at Utopia, hoping that he'll protect Yuma. "In the end, this duel became a duel of two numbers''. Caswell said to Tori and Bronk, staring at the two number monsters.

"Utopia, attack Nightmare Shark!'' Yuma called out, which Utopia threw one of his swords into the air. "I don't think so! I play the spell, Burial from a Different Dimension!'' Shark called out as his face down card revealed itself. "This spell lets me target up to three cards from my remove from play zone and return them to the Graveyard!'' Shark explained his spell's effect as a portal appeared on the ground, which a glowing card came up and floated into Shark's graveyard zone of his duel disk.

"Now I activate Friller Shark's ability from the graveyard! By removing him from play, your attack is negated and Utopia loses 500 ATK Points'' Shark called out with a smirk on his face as Utopia's sword disappeared before he could catch it.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500 – 500 = 2000.**

"I'm starting to hate that trick. I end my turn''. Yuma said to himself with narrowed eyes, ending his turn since he has nothing else to do.

 **Shark life points: 850/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew his card with his right hand, before he flipped it over to see what he drew. What he saw, made Shark widen his eyes in shock. 'This card…!' Shark thought to himself in shock, holding the card in front of him. "I set a face down and end my turn''. Shark declared; slotting in the card as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 300/ Number of cards in hand: Zero.**

"Wow, this duel turned out far better than I expected''. Caswell commented with widen eyes at seeing how intense this duel has been so far and how Shark and Yuma have been able to counter each other's attacks. "I know right. Yuma has really upped his game to actually last this long against Shark''. Bronk said in agreement to what Caswell said, also impressed with Yuma.

"Yuma can win this, I know he can''. Tori said with a smile on her face, proud of Yuma. Rio was smiling as well, proud of both Yuma and Shark for having such a great duel. 'If Yuma can duel this well against Reginald, than he'll surpass me soon. Come on Yuma, you can win'. Rio thought to herself with a smile, routing for Yuma.

"This duel has been fun and excicting, I wish it could go on forever, but it's time to end this. I'm feeling the flow!'' Yuma called out as he drew his card from his deck, before instantly playing it. "I equip Utopia with the spell card, Utopia Sword!'' Yuma called out as a spell appeared on his field, before a sword came forth from it, which Utopia grabbed with his right hand. "This spell increases Utopia's ATK Points by 800!'' Astral called out, explaining the spell's effect.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2000 + 800 = 2800.**

"Alright Yuma!'' Rio called out for Yuma, glad that his turned things around. "Go Utopia, attack Nightmare Shark!'' Yuma called out, pointing as Nightmare Shark. **"As you wish, old friend!''** Yuma, Shark and Rio heard a voice, before Utopia used his new sword and charged at Nightmare Shark.

Nightmare Shark unleashed another Shark Breath attack at Utopia in hopes to defend itself. However, Utopia sliced the breath attack in half and kept charging at Nightmare Shark, before the two Number monsters clashed with Nightmare Shark using its fin-blades to have a power struggle with Utopia.

"Not bad Yuma, you've really grown stronger. However, I'm not gonna lose two times in a row! I play the trap, Destruction Ring!'' Shark called out as his face down card revealed itself, making everyone widen their eyes in shock. "By releasing Nightmare Shark, we both take 1000 points of damage!'' Shark explained his trap card's effect as a ring with a bomb on it appeared on Nightmare Shark's neck.

The bomb then went off, which caught Nightmare Shark and Utopia in it, causing a powerful explosion that blew both Yuma and Shark off their feet, with both teens landing on their back as their life points went down.

 **Shark Life points: 850 – 1000 = 0000.**

 **Yuma Life points: 300 – 1000 = 0000.**

A screen appeared, showing that the duel ended in a tie, with the AR vision deactivating. "A…Draw''. Bronk said in disbelief that the intense duel ended in a draw. "In the end, Yuma didn't win''. Caswell stated, looking in disbelief as well at the outcome. "But Yuma didn't lose ether, he gave it his best''. Tori said with a smile on her face, proud of Yuma.

Yuma and Shark got back on their feet, taking their Duel-gazers off, before walking up to each other. "I'll admit it; you've gotten better Yuma''. Shark said to Yuma with his hands in his jacket's pockets, admitting that Yuma has gotten better. "Thanks Shark, and your still as tough as always''. Yuma replied to Shark with a smile on his face, having had fun in his duel against Shark.

Shark smiled at Yuma's reply. "Yuma…when you said I was your friend…were you serious''. Shark asked Yuma if he meant what he said about him being his friend. "Of course Shark. No matter how much you deny it, we're friends''. Yuma replied to Shark with a smile, before holding his right fist out for a fist pump.

Shark looked at the first in disbelief that Yuma really meant what he said, before he smiled and gave Yuma a fist pump. "Also thanks…for looking after Rio for me''. Shark thanked Yuma for looking after his sister. "No problem, she's my friend too so of course I'll look after her''. Yuma replied to Shark with a smile, making Shark smile at his response.

Shark than looked at Rio, who was watching him and Yuma. "Rio! Let's go home''. Shark told his sister that they were going home together, making Rio cry tears of happiness that they were going home together. Rio ran up to Yuma and gave him a hug in thanks, making Yuma blush, before Rio let go of the hug and walked with her brother to his bike.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Yuma!'' Rio called out to her friend, waving at him with her left hand when she and Shark stopped in front of his bike, which Yuma waved back at her with a smile. Rio looked back at her brother, before she blinked in confusion to see Shark holding his left hand out to her.

Rio looked down to see what he was holding out to her, before she smiled at seeing it was her ring. "You kept it''. Rio said to her brother happily, which Shark nodded with a smile. "Of course, we made a promise after all''. Shark replied to his sister with a smile, making Rio feel so happy that she gave her brother a hug.

"Save the hugs when we're home''. Shark told Rio to save the hugs for later, which she nodded with a smile. Rio than took her ring and placed it on her right little finger, making her smile at having her ring back. Shark and Rio than hoped on Shark's bike, with Shark giving his sister an extra helmet, before they drove on home, with Yuma watching the siblings leave with a smile on his face, before he started walking back home.

"Yuma, wait a second!'' Tori called out as she, Bronk and Caswell chased after Yuma. Astral and Enna watched from above, smiling at Yuma and his friends, before they smiled at each other.

* * *

 **And that's that. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and that it was worth the wait. The next stories to get updated are Pokémon, Fairy Tail and my Tales of Berseria cross over stories. Soon I'm gonna do something shocking, like in the next five chapters, and spoiler alert, in this story, Kite's gonna have his Prime Photon Dragon, Dark Matter Dragon, Photon Lord and be a couple with Dextra. Also some point, I'm gonna do a side story of my story's Rio meeting her anime counterpart. See ya all next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha, two updates in one day, I rule at this. Hope you all enjoyed the waiting because here's the next Zexal chapter. Now for questions.**

 **Utopy: Not happening.**

 **Time Knight Leo: I already sent you a message.**

 **Tony Anderson: Okay.**

 **That's all for now. Also just a little warning, the next chapter is gonna be the 'Aim for the Number 1 in the world' Yugioh Zexal special so you guys are gonna have to wait for Kite's entrance later. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The bond of Brother and sister.**

The sun was seating for the day for Heartland city. In Heartland city's middle school, Yuma and Bronk were dueling each other with Tori, Caswell, Astral, Enna and Rio watching from the side, watching as the two best friends have a friendly duel.

Everyone was wearing their school outfits, with Yuma and Bronk having their duel disks activated and Duel-Gazers on as well. So far, the duel has been going very well. Yuma had Gagaga Magician on his field, two cards in his hand, while Bronk has no cards on his field and two cards in his hand.

 **Yuma life points: 2000/ Number of cards in hand: 2/ Cards on field: Gagaga Magician (ATK Points: 1500)**

 **Bronk life points: 1500/ Number of cards in hand: two.**

"Ya ready, Yuma!'' Bronk called out as he drew his card from his deck, before instantly playing it. "I summon UFO Turtle!'' Bronk called out as a spinning shell appeared, smashing through a part of school, before stopping with a green turtle coming out of its shell.

 **UFO Turtle ATK Points: 1400/ Level: four.**

"I'll end my turn with one face down card!'' Bronk said as a face down card appeared on his field, ending his turn.

 **Yuma life points: 2000/ Number of cards in hand: two.**

"I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his card in a dramatic way. "By lowering his ATK Points by 500, I can summon out Dododo Warrior!'' Yuma called out, holding a card out with his right hand's index and middle fingers, which a red armored warrior smashed past the ground, standing in front of Yuma with Gagaga Magician.

 **Dododo Warrior ATK Points: 2300 – 500 = 1800/ Level: six.**

"Now I activate Gagaga Magician's special ability! Once per turn, I can change his level to any level between 1 and 8 as I want, so how about changing to level 6!'' Yuma explained his magician's special ability, which Gagaga Magician's belt shined as his level changed.

 **Gagaga Magician Level: 4 + 2 = 6.**

"Now with the level 6 Gagaga Magician and Dododo Warrior, I create the overlay network!'' Yuma called out with a smirk as he held his right hand up as his two monsters turned into different lights, both representing their attributes that descended into the air.

Appearing in front of Yuma was a red Xyz portal with the two lights going inside the portal. "I xyz summon, Gauntlet Launcher!'' Yuma called out as his red armored warrior raised up from the xyz portal with two brown overlay units around him.

 **Gauntlet Launcher ATK Points: 2400/ Rank: six/ Overlay units: two.**

"I reveal the quick-play spell, Half Shut!'' Bronk called out as his face down card revealed itself. "This spell card cuts your monster's ATK Points in half!'' Bronk explained his spell card's effect as a beam shoot out of Half Shut's card towards Gauntlet Launcher, covering him in a white aura.

 **Gauntlet Launcher ATK Points: 2400 – 1200 = 1200.**

"In case you've forgotten Bronk, by using an overlay unit, Gauntlet Launcher can destroy your monster!'' Yuma called out as Gauntlet Launcher absorbed an overlay unit into his gauntlet, before unleashing a rocket punch that destroyed UFO Turtle.

"Even if UFO Turtle is destroyed, I'll still survive this turn!'' Bronk called out to Yuma, confident that he will survive this turn. "Think again, because I play the Blustering Winds!'' Yuma called out with a smirk on his face, holding the spell card out with his right hand, making Bronk widen his eyes in fear. "This spell increases Gauntlet Launcher's ATK Points by 1000!'' Yuma explained his spell's effect as a tornado appeared around Gauntlet Launcher, increasing his ATK Points.

 **Gauntlet Launcher ATK Points: 1200 + 1000 = 2200.**

"Oh oh!'' Bronk called out in concern at now seeing Gauntlet Launcher powerful enough to end this duel. "Go Gauntlet Launcher, attack Bronk directly!'' Yuma called out with a smirk on his face as Gauntlet Launcher unleashed another rocket punch, which exploded in front of Bronk sending him to the ground on his back.

 **Bronk life points: 1500 – 2200 = 0000.**

A screen appeared, showing that Yuma was the winner as the AR vision deactivated, with Gauntlet Launcher disappearing. "That's game''. Yuma said to Bronk, doing Jaden's wining pose with a smile, which Tori and Rio giggled at as everyone took their Duel-Gazers off. "Yuma's winning streak is increasing by the day''. Caswell stated, thinking back at how Yuma has been wining duels left and right.

Yuma and Bronk walked up to each other and did a fist pump with each other. "Man Yuma that was some Duel. I gotta up my deck to not get left behind''. Bronk said with a smile on his face, impressed that his best friend has finally defeated him in a duel. "Thanks Bronk, if you ever want another duel, just call''. Yuma replied to his best friend with a smile on his face, accepting Bronk's challenge anytime.

"You've really gotten better at dueling, Yuma. Guess Rio's teachings are better than I thought''. Tori exclaimed as she, Rio and Caswell walked up to Bronk and Yuma, smiling in happiness that Yuma has gotten better.

"I can't take all the credit for Yuma's skills. He had the potential to be an incredible duelists even before I met him, I just helped him realized his potential''. Rio said to Tori with a smile, being honest that she didn't really help that much and Yuma could have still ended up as a great duelist eve if he hadn't had met her.

"Even if that was true, I'm glad that you're here with us Rio''. Yuma told Rio that he was glad she was here, making her blush a little at his words. "We're all glad you're here, Rio''. Tori said in agreement to what Yuma said, which Bronk and Caswell nodded with a smile. Rio looked at her friends with a happy smile, glad that she had special friends.

Everyone than heard a motorcycle's engine nearby, making Rio sigh. "Well my ride's here, see ya tomorrow''. Rio said as she waved her friends goodbye as she picked up her bag and ran to where she heard the motorcycle's engine. "Bye Rio!'' Tori called out as she waved Rio goodbye with a smile, with the others waving goodbye.

Rio stopped running in front of her brother, Shark, who was leaning against his motorcycle with his arms crossed. "Good, you didn't keep me waiting''. Shark exclaimed, pleased that he didn't have to wait for Rio. "Well I'm still happy that your back home with me, Reginald''. Rio replied to her older brother, still feeling happy that Shark was back home with her.

"Yeah well, save the happy comments when we're home''. Shark told his sister as he tossed her a helmet, which she put on as she sat behind Shark on his motorcycle. Shark started up his motorcycle and took off, heading for his home with Rio. "Hey Reginald, can I ask you something''. Rio asked her brother if she could ask him something that has been bothering her for a while now.

"Sure, what is it''. Shark replied to his sister, wanting to know what she wanted to ask him. "How…did you get Nightmare Shark''. Rio asked Shark on how he got his new number card, since before his duel with Yuma, Shark stopped Dueling. Shark was silent for a few seconds, before he spoke.

"Some…girl that said she was an old friend gave it to me''. Shark told Rio on how he got Nightmare Shark, making the Ice Queen Duelist look confused. "What do you mean? I'm pretty sure you'd remember anyone that claims to be a friend''. Rio said in confusion, wondering who this girl that gave Shark his Number card.

"That's the thing, she didn't look familiar. She had long purple dark hair, pink hair at the top of her head, green eyes and…some kind of different outfit than what usual girls wear''. Shark explained the girl's appearance as best he could with what he remembered of her. "What do you mean different outfit''. Rio asked in confusion at Shark's words.

"I can't really explain it. She just said that she wants things to go back to how things used to be with you, me and her, before she gave me two number cards''. Shark explained to Rio about the girl's reasons for giving him two number cards. "Hold on a second, you have another Number card''. Rio asked in surprise to hear that Shark has a second number card.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have a form yet''. Shark replied to Rio as he stopped at a barking spot in the park, before he put his right hand in his jacket and brought out a card. Rio looked at the card that her brother was holding, but to her surprise, the card was blank.

"It's blank''. Rio called out in surprise at seeing that the card was blank. "She said that this Number card will take shape when the time is right. So for now, I only got one Number card''. Shark told his sister as he placed the card back into his jacket, before he took off again towards their house, with Rio looking confused as she thought about the woman who gave Shark his number card.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The next day, Rio was walking down the street to school with her school bag on her back. Rio had insisted that she walked to school today to her brother since she wanted to talk with Yuma about something today, which Shark allowed, even though he looked annoyed that Rio wanted to hang out with Yuma.

Speak of the devil, Rio saw Yuma walking up ahead of her, heading towards school like her. "Yuma, wait up!'' Rio called out to Yuma, getting Yuma's attention as he looked over his left shoulder to see Rio walking up to him. "Rio, morning''. Yuma greeted Rio with a smile as he let Rio catch up with him, which the two started walking to school together.

"How's things like, having Shark back at home''. Yuma asked Rio on how things are with her brother back home. "It's great. The first thing he did was check out his room, which is stickily forbidden for me to enter''. Rio started to explain how it was having Shark back home with her.

"Talk about personal privacy''. Yuma said to himself with a sweet drop at how Shark banned his room to Rio. "I know right, next we started talking to each other about what we've been doing. He told me that ever since your first duel with him, he hasn't dueled since''. Rio continued to explain about what has happened with her brother back home with her.

"Oh yeah about that, his changed his mind right''. Yuma asked Rio if Shark has decided to keep Dueling. "Don't worry, I talked some sense into him and now, his back to dueling like how he used to''. Rio eased Yuma's worries by telling him that Shark is back to dueling again, making him sigh in relief at what he heard.

"I told him all about our training sessions and how I got you some new clothes, which he surprisingly kept calm about''. Rio continued to tell Yuma about what she told Shark. "Surprisingly?''. Yuma questioned in confusion at Rio's words, making her giggle a bit. "Every time I hang out with a guy, he gets protective and scares them away. He doesn't even let me buy a gift for a friend that's a boy''. Rio explained to Yuma on what she meant, making him sweet drop again.

"Okay, now I feel threatened that he'll come after me''. Yuma exclaimed, now feeling threatened that Shark will come get him and gets some payback for hanging out with Rio so much. "Oh relax, he didn't show it yesterday, but his really thankful to you for taking care of me when he was away, so your off his target list''. Rio said to Yuma with an amused smile on her face, making Yuma sigh in relief.

Yuma's Emperor Key than glows, before Astral, Enna and their child appears, floating a little above Yuma and Rio. "Rio, were you able to find out how Shark obtained Number 47: Nightmare Shark''. Astral asked Rio if she found out how Shark got Number 47: Nightmare Shark.

"To be honest, I did find out, but it's a little bit of a confusing story''. Rio replied to Astral about his question if she found out how Shark got Nightmare Shark, getting Yuma, Enna and Astral confused. "Confusing how?''. Enna asked in confusion at Rio's words about the confusing story.

"Well…he told me that some girl gave it to him''. Rio started to explain the confusion story to her friends. "A girl''. Yuma exclaimed in confusion, wondering who this girl that gave Shark Nightmare Shark is. "He said that she claims to be an old friend of ours and wanted things to return to normal between us, so that's why he gave two Number cards to Reginald''. Rio continued to explain on what she meant; getting surprised looks from everyone, that Shark actually had another Number card.

"Say what, Shark has another Number card!'' Yuma called out in surprise that Shark had another Number card the whole time, while he and Rio cross the crossroad with Enna and Astral floating next to them. "Rio, what Number was the second Number card that Shark has''. Enna asked Rio on what Number that Shark's second Number card was.

"When Reginald showed it to me, it was blank''. Rio replied to Enna, answering her question, which made everyone look at her in confusion at her words. "A blank Number card''. Astral said to himself as he held his chin with his right hand, thinking about what Rio said about the mystery Number card.

"Reginald said that the girl that gave him that Number card will show its true form at the right time. I showed Reginald all my Number cards and he was impressed with how many I have and said that he'll help us out''. Rio explained to her friends that Shark was now gonna help them with collecting the Number cards.

"Shark's help is gonna help a lot. Besides, I want to have another Duel with him soon''. Yuma exclaimed with a smile, glad to hear that Shark was helping them now with the Number cards. "One more thing, Shark told me that the girl he met said something interesting''. Rio said with a curious expression on her face, getting everyone's attention.

"What did this girl say''. Astral asked Rio on what this girl said to Shark. "Reginald said that she said that Numbers are mirrors that reflect the hearts of the people, and when he had his first number, his was covered in Darkness. But you guys saved him from that Darkness, which I haven't had the chance to thank you guys for''. Rio explained to everyone about what Shark said about the mystery girl's words, before giving Yuma and Astral a grateful smile.

"No problem, Rio. Since she seemed ok when giving Shark those Numbers, do you think she has Numbers''. Yuma replied to Rio with a smile, thinking about the mystery girl that could have Number cards of her own. "I don't know. Reginald said that they had a duel and he beat her easily on his first turn''. Rio said to Yuma, remembering that Shark told her that he dueled the mystery girl.

"Perhaps we're just overreacting. A Number holder wouldn't have lost easily as this girl did to Rio's brother''. Enna told the group as she rocked her baby gently, knowing that a number holder couldn't be easily defeated as she was.

"That's the thing, but Reginald said that he thinks she threw the match''. Rio continued to explain on what her brother told her, getting everyone to look at her in surprise again. "She threw the match, but why?''. Yuma asked in confusion at why anyone would purposely lose a duel.

"From my point of view, I think she was testing Reginald''. Rio replied to Yuma with a serious expression on her face, thinking that this girl wanted to test her brother. Yuma was about to ask something, when everyone heard the school bell, getting them to look and see that they've arrived at school.

"Let's continue this after School, okay''. Rio told Yuma that they'll continue this conversation after School, which Yuma nods in agreement as he and Rio walked to class together, with Astral and Enna returning to the Emperor's key.

However, unknown to Yuma and Rio is that someone was watching them. At the top of a rooftop next to Heartland middle school was a figure covered in a brown clock that covered their whole body. This figure was the one that was there during Rio and Tori's Duel and the figure was currently watching Yuma and Rio, before she turned around and walked away.

* * *

 **(Later after school)**

After school was finished for the day, Yuma and Rio were currently hanging out at the library of their school, continuing their conversation that they had in the morning with Astral and Enna out again, with a few students leaving the library.

"Let's count the numbers we have''. Rio said to the group, thinking that they should check out how many Number cards they have so far, which everyone nodded in agreement. Yuma brought out Number 39: Utopia, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 29: Mannequin Cat and Number 55: Gogogo Goliath.

"So far Yuma has acquired 6 Number cards so far''. Astral stated, counting the number cards that Yuma took out and placed on the desk. Rio than brought out Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice, Number 52: Diamond Crab King, Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon, Number 49: Fortune Tune, Number 63: Shamoji Solider, Number 94: Crystalzero and Number 50: Blackship of Corn.

"And Rio has 7 Number cards''. Enna said gently as she rocked her baby to sleep, smiling lovingly at her child. "Add Reginald's two Number cards and that gives us a total of 15 Number cards''. Rio calculated her Number cards, along with Yuma and Shark's for an added total.

"There's still 84 Number cards out there''. Yuma exclaimed, reminding everyone about how many Number cards are still out there. "How much of your memories have you recovered, Astral''. Enna asked her husband on how much he remembers so far. "I've regain a few of my memories, but there's still so many left''. Astral replied to his wife, having regained some memories, but so many are still lost.

"Come on, cheer up guys. We're not gonna be at the top of our game if we feel sad about the small number cards we have. We just gotta Feel the Flow!'' Rio called out happily to cheer up her friends, which Yuma, Astral and Enna smiled at her. "You're right; nothing good will come from just seating around here. Let's go and Hi-five the sky!'' Yuma called out as he jumped off his seat and onto his feet with a smirk on his face, making Rio smile as she picked hers and Yuma's Number cards up.

"You got it''. Rio replied to her friend with a smile as she got off her seat and gave Yuma a Hi-five. "You've convinced me. Let's continue our search for the number cards''. Astral said with a smile and his arms crossed, agreeing with Yuma and Rio. "I may not be able to help much, but I'll do my best to assist you''. Enna said to the group, wanting to help in some way.

"So you're the one that got Rio into that 'Feeling the Flow' thing''. Shark's voice called out, getting Yuma and Rio to turn around to see Shark walking up to them, with Shark wearing his casual clothes. "Reginald''. Rio said in surprise that Shark came into the library. "I'm already grateful for taking care of Rio when I was gone, but corrupting her with your crazy saying is where I draw the line''. Shark said with a small glare as he walked up to Yuma with his hands in his pockets, making Yuma feel a little threatened.

"Come on Reginald, it's not that bad''. Rio tried to convince her brother that Yuma didn't corrupt her. "You sometimes say that your gonna 'Feel the flow' or 'Hi-five the sky' thanks to Yuma now at pretty much every time you're doing a test or Dueling. So yeah, it's a bad thing''. Shark explained to Rio that she, now like Yuma, uses the lines of 'Feeling the Flow' or 'Hi-five the sky' at every difficult activity.

Yuma and Rio sweet dropped since Shark was telling the truth. Rio doesn't really say 'Feeling the flow' or 'Hi-five the sky' as much as Yuma, but still says it in class or during Duel Period when she's Dueling. "Ahahaha, his got us there''. Rio nervously laughed with her eyes closed, knowing that it was useless to lie to her brother since he can always tell when she's lying.

"I'll let this one go if you don't corrupt her any more, got it!'' Shark said to Yuma with a glare, making him sweet a little in fear. "Yes sir''. Yuma said nervously in fear of what Shark would do to him. "Come on Yuma, Reginald isn't that scary. How scary can someone who sleeps with a nightlight be''. Rio said with a sneaky smile on her face.

Shark froze with his hair shadowing his eyes, while Yuma and Enna chuckled, while Astral looked confused at what Rio said. "How Dare You!'' Shark snapped at his sister for revealing his secret of sleeping with a night light, making Rio start laughing as she ran out of the library.

"Get back here, Rio!'' Shark snapped as he chased after his sister, who was laughing as she ran. Yuma, Enna and Astral chuckled as they walked after the two siblings. Soon they reached outside, with Shark chasing Rio in circling. "I'll make you pay for having such a big mouth!'' Shark snapped as he continues to chase after his sister.

"It's not my fault that you're afraid of the dark. Maybe you should change your name to "Little scaredy Shark''. Rio continued to taunt with a complete amused face, giggling none stop as steam blew out of Shark's eyes as he yelled out in rage as the chase continued.

"Wow, Shark's a different person when Rio's around''. Yuma said in a surprised tone as he watched Shark chase after Rio. "I think we're just seeing the real 'Reginald Kastle' for the first time''. Enna said with a smile as she continued to watch the siblings have fun.

"Enna could be correct. Sometimes a person could hide their true selves. Shark hide his real personality to the public eyes, but with his sister, he can show his true self without fear''. Astral explained with a smile as he continued to watch Shark chase after Rio. "You might be right''. Yuma said in agreement, to what Astral said, watching Rio having fun with Shark.

"Shark, we've got trouble!'' A familiar voice called out, getting everyone's attention as the group of friends looked to see Weasel running up to them. "Weasel! What do you want, I left the pack and I'm not going back''. Shark told Weasel that he wasn't returning to the thug gang, with Weasel stopping in front of him, taking deep breaths.

"I'm not here for that, Shark. The bosses are planning to steal that rare deck in the museum and put the blame on you''. Weasel told Shark that he didn't came here to convince him to come back to the 'pack', but came to warn him that Scorch and Chill are planning to steel the rare deck and put the blame on Shark, making everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"Those two!'' Shark growled to himself, now wanting to tear Scorch and Chill apart. "They've been getting crazier by the day ever since they got those two weird cards''. Weasel told Shark that Scorch and Chill had two weird cards that are making them act this way, getting Yuma, Shark and Rio's attention.

'Is this the world of a Number card?' Rio thought to her as she thought about it since Number cards make people go crazy. "Those two, I'll take care of them''. Shark growled to himself as he starts walking to his Motorcycle. "I'll come with you''. Rio told her brother that she's coming with him, chasing after him.

"Rio, take this!'' Yuma called out as he threw a card towards Rio, which she turned around and caught it with her left hand's index and middle fingers. Rio looked at the card that Yuma threw to her, before her eyes widened in shock. Rio looked back at Yuma, who gave her the Thumbs up, making her smile before she went after her brother, leaving Yuma with Weasel.

* * *

 **(Later at nighttime)**

The night was cold as the moon shined down on Heartland. In front of Heartland Museum was Scorch and Chills, who arrived on their own bikes. "Man, this is easy''. Scorch said with a smirk on his face as he got off his Bike. "Yeah, plus even if we fail, Shark's the one that's gonna take the blame''. Chills said in agreement to what Scorch said, getting off his bike as well.

"OH YEAH!'' Shark's voice called out, before his Motorcycle appeared, jumping over the fence and landing a few feet away from Scorch and Chills. Scorch and Chills looked to see both Shark and Rio riding Shark's bike with Rio in the passenger seat, only now wearing her usual outfit.

Both Kastle siblings took their helmets off and got off the bike, standing a few feet away from Scorch and Chills. "You got a lot of nerve to stand in our way, you little traitor''. Chills said in an angry tone towards Shark for getting in their way. "I was never part of your gang, I was just hanging around and now that my sister is back, I'm done with the pack''. Shark replied to Chills, telling that he was never part of the pack.

Scorch and Chills looked at Rio, who was frowning at them. "So this girl is Shark's little sister''. Scorch said in wonder as he looked at Rio up and down. "She's my type''. Chills said with an evil grin on his face. "You two have some nerve trying to steal a rare deck and then blame it on my brother''. Rio exclaimed with a small glare, refusing to let Scorch and Chills blame something on Shark.

Scorch and Chills were than covered in dark red auras with the Numbers '61' and '19' appearing on Scorch's neck and Chills' arm. "Oh really''. Scorch said in a sarcastic tone at what Rio said. "Sorry girly, but nobody tells us what to do''. Chills said with an evil smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Number cards, huh''. Shark exclaimed as he looked at the Number marks on Scorch and Chills. "Guess we'll just have to subtract them from these losers. Hey, how about a Tag Duel!'' Rio declared as she pointed at Scorch and Chills with her right hand's index finger. "You want a Duel?'' Scorch asked if that was what Rio wanted.

"And why would we waste our time dueling you two''. Chills asked on why he and Scorch should duel Rio and Shark. 'Because if you win, you can have my Number Card!'' Rio exclaimed as she held out her ace monster card, Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice's card with her right hand's index and middle fingers.

"Rio, are you crazy! Don't risk your own card for this!'' Shark told his sister not risk her own card. "Don't worry, there's no way these two can win against us''. Rio replied to her brother with a smile, confident that they'll win. "Hey, her card is just like ours, Scorch''. Chills told Scorch, taking notice of Frozen Lady Justice being like his Number card.

"I get it. So this is called a Number Card. Imagine just how strong we'll be if we had another one. All right, you got yourself a deal''. Scorch said as he brought out his own Number Card, accepting the Duel Challenge. "Alright than, let's do this!'' Rio called out with a smirk as she threw her Duel pad into the air, attaching her Duel Disk on and Duel pad on her Duel Disk.

Shark activated his own Duel Disk as well on his left arm. "We're locked and loaded!'' Shark and Rio called out at the same time as they placed their Duel-Gazers on their left eyes. Scorch and Chills activated their Duel Disks and Duel Gazers as well. **"AR Vision LINK Established!''** The Computerized Voice called out as the AR Vision activated around the four Duelists. **"Let's Duel!''** Rio, Shark, Scorch and Chills called out as they drew their starting hand from their decks.

 **Shark Life points: 4000/ Number of Cards in hand: five.**

 **Rio life points: 4000/ Number of Cards in hand: five.**

 **Scorch Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: five.**

 **Chills life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: Five.**

"Let's kick this off! It's my move, I draw!'' Scorch called out as he drew his card from his deck, smirking at what he saw. "I place a monster face down in DEF mode!'' Scorch called out as a face down card appeared on his field in sideways.

Scorch than looked at Chills with a smirk, who returned it with his own smirk, making both Kastle siblings narrow their eyes at them. "Next I place two cards face down and end my turn!'' Scorch declared his turn over as two face down cards appeared on his field.

 **Rio life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: Five.**

"It's my turn now, I draw!'' Rio called out as she drew her card from her deck with her right hand's index and middle fingers. "To start off, I'm summoning a friend of mine called Blizzard Lizard!'' Rio called out as she held her right hand out, holding her card with her index and middle finger, which a small blue and white Lizard appeared on her field.

 **Blizzard Lizard ATK Points: 600/ Level: Three.**

"Now I play the Ice Mirror spell card!'' Rio called out as she slotted a card into her Duel Disk, which the spell materialized on her field. "Now you two are gonna have double the double because this spell allows me to choose a level 3 or lower Water monster on my field and summon another one from my deck, so say hello to my second Blizzard Lizard!'' Rio explained her spell card's effect as another Blizzard Lizard appeared on her field.

 **Blizzard Lizard ATK Points: 600/ Level: Three.**

"I'm feeling the Flow! I Overlay the two level 3 Blizzard Lizards to build the Overlay Network!'' Rio declared as she held her right hand into the air as her two Lizards turned into two blue lights that descended into the air, which a galaxy portal appeared in the sky, which the two lights went into.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 49: Fortune Tune!'' Rio called out as Fortune Tune's sealed form appeared from the galaxy portal, which the sealed egg began to hatch into Fortune Tune, who was actually a lot smaller than last time, flying onto Rio's right shoulder, with two yellow overlay units around her.

 **Number 49: Fortune Tune DEF Points: 900/ Rank: Three/ Overlay units: Two.**

"Hahaha! That weak monster's a Number card!'' Scorch laughed out at seeing Fortune Tune. "Oh trust me; she's a lot tougher than she looks. Now I play the spell, **Birds of a cold Feather!''** Rio called out as she slotted in a new spell card, which materialized on her field. The spell showed an image of Ice Beast Zerofyne, Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing flying together in a snow Storm.

 **(Birds of a cold Feather/ Type: Spell/ Effect: If you control a Winged Beast Xyz monster, you can select two Winged Beast monsters from your deck and summon them to the field in DEF Mode, but when they're removed from the field, they are removed from play)**

"If I control a Winged Beast Xyz monster on my field, I can select two Winged Beast monsters in my deck and summon them to the field, so please welcome out Blizzard Falcon and Blizzard Thunderbird!'' Rio explained her spell's effect as Blizzard Falcon and Blizzard Thunderbird's cards appeared on the field, before a snowstorm came out of them, which the two blizzards monsters appeared.

 **Blizzard Falcon DEF Points: 1500/ Level: Four.**

 **Blizzard Thunderbird DEF Points: 1400/ Level: Four.**

"It's time to Hi-Five the Sky! With Level 4 Blizzard Falcon and Blizzard Thunderbird, I create the Overlay Network!'' Rio declared as she held up her right hand, which the two Blizzard monsters turned into two blue lights that descended into the sky.

A Galaxy portal appeared on the ground in front of Rio, which the two lights went into. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!'' Rio called out as Utopia's sealed form appeared from the galaxy portal, which turned into the warrior of hope himself with two yellow overlay units circling around him.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500/ Rank: Four/ Overlay units: two.**

Shark has been watching his sister's move with an impressed look, before he widen his eyes in surprise to see Utopia. "Hey, that's…!'' Shark called out in surprise to see Yuma's ace monster, which Rio smiled at him. "Yuma gave me Utopia before we left school, so there's no way I'm losing with Utopia. I now play the spell, Xyz Gift!'' Rio called out as she held a spell card out with her right hand's index and middle fingers, which the spell materialized onto her field.

"This spell allows me to draw two cards if there are two Xyz monsters on the field!'' Rio explained her spell card's effect as she drew two more cards from her deck, before she brought them to her face to see what she drew. "I set two cards and end my turn''. Rio declared her turn over as two face down cards appeared on her field.

 **Chills Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: five.**

"It's my turn now, I draw!'' Chills called out as he drew his card from his deck. "I summon Pompadour Blizzardon!'' Chills called out as a blue Dinosaur with an ice horn appeared on his field.

 **Pompadour Blizzardon ATK Points: 1400/ Level: Four.**

"Then I'll place two cards face and end my turn''. Chills declared his turn over as two face down cards appeared on his field.

 **Shark Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: five.**

"My turn now, I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew his card from his deck. "I'll start by summoning Friler Shark!'' Shark called out as a card materialized onto her field, before a torrent of water appeared, with Friler Shark appearing out of it.

 **Friler Shark ATK Points: 700/ Level: Three.**

"Now like my sister, I'll play Xyz Gift!'' Shark called out as he held out the same spell card that Rio used between his right hand's index and middle fingers, which the spell materialized on his field. "Just like Rio, I draw two cards!'' Shark called out as he drew two more cards from his deck.

"Now I summon out, Big Jaws! If I played a spell, I can summon this card from my hand!'' Shark explained his monster's effect as another torrent of water appeared with Big Jaws coming out.

 **Big Jaws ATK Points: 1800/ Level: Three.**

"Now I overlay my level three Friler Shark and Big Jaws!'' Shark called out as both his monsters turned into two blue lights, which descended into the air. A red Xyz portal appeared in front of Shark, which the two lights descended into the red portal. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay Network and Xyz summon Aero Shark!'' Shark called out as Aero Shark flew out of the red portal with two blue overlay units around it.

 **Submersible Carrier Aero Shark ATK Points: 1900/ Rank: Three/ Overlay units: Two.**

"Now I play Aero Shark's special ability! By using an overlay unit, you take 400 points of damage for each card in my hand! Since I have five, you take 2000 Points of damage!'' Shark explained his monster's effect as Aero Shark absorbed an overlay unit, before firing a torpedo at Scorch, exploding in front of him.

 **Scorch Life points: 4000 – 2000 = 2000.**

"How do ya like that?!'' Rio called out with a smirk on her face. However, Scorch started laughing, making Rio look confused. "We were hoping you'd do that''. Scorch said with a smirk on his face, before looking at Chills, who nodded at him.

"I activate my trap, Blizzard Egg level Five!'' Chills called out as one of his face down cards revealed itself, releasing a blizzard storm. "I can activate this card when a special ability deals damage! This trap allows the damaged Duelist to summon one Level 5 monster in his hand, but if there isn't a Level 5 monster, he'll take 500 Points of Damage!'' Chills explained his trap with a smirk, making Rio and Shark narrow their eyes.

"Let's see, hahaha! I summon Baggy Pants Lavasaurus!" Scorch called out as a giant lava dinosaur appeared on his field, growling.

 **Baggy Pants Lavasaurus ATK Points: 2100/ Level: five.**

"And now to really heat things up! I activate my trap, Flame Egg Level 5!'' Scorch called out as one of his face down cards revealed itself. "This trap card in like Chills' Blizzard Egg, only this time it's for Chills!'' Scorch gave a short explanation of his trap. "Say hi to Icebergdon!'' Chills called out as a four-legged ice Dinosaur appeared on his field.

 **Icebergdon DEF Points: 2100/ Level: Five.**

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Rio''. Shark asked his sister if she was thinking was he was thinking. "Of course''. Rio replied to her brother without looking at him. "Now for my other Trap, Glare Level 5!'' Scorch called out as his trap card revealed itself.

"For every Level 5 monster, you take 500 points of damage!'' Scorch called out with a smirk on his face as Icebergdon and Baggy Pants Lavasaurus unleashed a red sound wave attack from their eyes towards Shark. "Not on my watch, go trap card Seven Tools of the Bandit!'' Rio called out as one of her face down cards revealed itself. "In exchange of 1000 Life Points, your trap goes bye-bye!'' Rio explained her trap's effect as a shield appeared around Shark, protecting him from the sound attack.

 **Rio life points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000.**

"Rio, you shouldn't have done that'' Shark told his sister that his shouldn't have done that, his eyes narrowed at her. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Reginald. I duel how I wish and if I wish to take a blow for you, that's my choice''. Rio replied to her brother without looking at him, focused on the Duel.

Shark grumped, before slotting in two cards. "I play two cards and end my turn''. Shark called out as two face down cards appeared on his field.

 **Scorch Life points: 2000/ Number of cards in hand: two.**

"My turn now, I draw!'' Scorch called out as he drew his card from his deck with a smirk. "I summon Flamesaurus!'' Scorch called out as his sideways card revealed itself, revealing another four-legged dinosaur monster.

 **Flamesaurus ATK Points: 1800/ Level: Four.**

Rio and Shark than heard something, getting them to look left to see Yuma in a landing position, which shows that he jumped over the fence, with Astral and Enna floating next to him, with Enna holding hers and Astral's son. "Rio, Shark, you guys okay!'' Yuma called out in concern for his friends as Enna floated next to Rio, who smiled at her.

"We're fine''. Shark replied to Yuma, before turning his focus back to the duel. "We've got this, no problem''. Rio told Yuma with a smile, before she turned her focus back to the duel.

"When Flamesaurus is flipped face up, his level increases by 1!'' Scorch explained his monster's effect with a smirk as Flamesaurus powered up.

 **Flamesaurus ATK Points: 1800/ Level: Four plus one equals Five.**

"Well great''. Rio said to herself, ready for what's coming. "I overlay my level 5 Flamesaurus and Baggy Pants Lavasaurus!'' Scorch declared as his two monsters turned into two red lights, which descended into the sky. A galaxy portal appeared on the ground, which the two lights went into.

"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 61: Volcasaurus!'' Scorch called out as held the card with his right hand as the sealed form of his Number appeared from the portal, before the sealed form transformed into a giant red lava Dinosaur with the number '61' on it with two red overlay units circling around it.

 **Number 61: Volcasaurus ATK Points: 2500/ Rank: six/ Overlay units: two.**

"Well there's one Number card''. Rio exclaimed, looking up at Volcasaurus. "Not to mention pretty big''. Yuma commented, noticing how big Volcasaurus is. "Yeah well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall''. Shark exclaimed with narrowed eyes at Volcasaurus.

"Oh yeah, shut them up Scorch''. Chills told Scorch to shut them up. "Gladly, and once this is over, we'll be taking that girl with us. I activate Volcasaurus' special ability! By using an Overlay unit, one of your monsters is destroyed and you take damage equal to their ATK Points! Say bye-bye to Arrow Shark and hello to a world of hurt'' Scorch explained his Number's special ability as Volcasaurus eat one of its overlay units, before unleashing a lava blast that destroyed Arrow Shark and blew Shark away.

 **Shark Life points: 4000 – 1900 = 2100.**

"Reginald! /Shark!'' Rio and Yuma called out in concern as Shark landed on his back. "Brace yourself Rio, because I don't think his done yet''. Enna told Rio to brace herself, getting Rio to pay attention to the Duel.

"Your next girly, I use another overlay unit to destroy Utopia!'' Scorch called out with a smirk as Volcasaurus eat another overlay unit and unleashed another Lava blast. "I don't think so, I play the trap, Number Wall!'' Rio called out as her face down card revealed itself, with a barrier forming around Utopia and blocking the blast.

"This trap keeps Number monsters on my field from being destroyed by card effects!'' Rio explained her trap's effect, with the barrier disappearing around Utopia. "Oh well, I can still take out Shark!'' Scorch called out as Volcasaurus unleashed a Lava breath attack at Shark, who stood back up on his feet. "Think again, I use Utopia's special ability!'' Rio called out as Utopia absorbed an overlay unit.

"By using one overlay unit, your attack is negated!'' Rio explained Utopia's special ability as Utopia used his Light Wing shield to protect Shark from the Lava breath attack. "I would have been fine without you''. Shark told Rio that he would have been fine without her assistance.

"Sure you would''. Rio replied with her eyes closed at how her brother didn't thank her for the save. "Enjoy your last conversation while you can''. Chills said darkly with a smirk on his face. "By the end of this night, we'll have another Number and we'll be taking your sister with us. I end my turn with two face downs!'' Scorch said with an evil grin on his face as two face down cards appeared on his field.

 **Rio life points: 3000/ Number of cards in hand: Two.**

"Nobody touches my Frozen Lady Justice, but me! I Draw!'' Rio called out as she drew her card from her deck with her right hand's index and middle fingers, with Fortune Tune starting to let out a peaceful cry. "Doing my Standby phase, Fortune Tune gives me 500 Extra life points''. Rio explained her Number card's effect as she glow a yellow aura.

 **Rio life points: 3000 + 500 = 3500.**

"Rio, use Xyz Treasure''. Enna told Rio to use the card that she drew, getting a nod from Rio. "I play the Xyz Treasure spell card!'' Rio called out as she held the spell card with her right hand's index and middle finger, which materialized onto her field. "This spell lets me draw for every Xyz monster on the field with the total being 3, so I draw three new cards!'' Rio explained her spell's effect as she drew the top three cards of her deck.

"Now I summon Aurora Wing!'' Rio called out as a card materialized on her field, before a blizzard storm appeared and Aurora Wing appeared.

 **Aurora Wing ATK Points: 1200/ Levels: four.**

"Now I play two copies of the spell, Star Changer!'' Rio called out as two copies of the spell appeared on her field. "This spell increases my Aurora Wing's Level by one and since there's two, it's level goes up by two''. Rio explained her spell card's effect as Aurora Wing's level went up.

 **Aurora Wing Level: 4 + 2 = 6.**

"Now I play the field spell, Land of Frozen Flames!'' Rio called out as the whole field changed into a blue frozen world. "Now when a Water monster is used for an Xyz summon, it counts as two monsters''. Rio explained her field spell's effect before she held her right hand in the air.

"I overlay my level 6 Aurora Wing!'' Rio declared as her Aurora Wing split into two, before turning into two blue lights that descended into the air. A Galaxy portal appeared on the ground in front of Rio, which the blue light went into. "With Aurora Wing, I create the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice!'' Rio called out as Frozen Lady Justice's sealed form appeared from the galaxy portal.

The giant diamond than began to transform into Frozen Lady Justice, who opened her eyes before she let out a cry as she drew her sword with one blue overlay unit surrounding her.

 **Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 500/ Rank: 6/ Overlay units: 1.**

'So that's the Number that healed Rio'. Shark thought to himself as he looked up at Frozen Lady Justice, who glared at Scorch and Chills. "Ha, saw that coming''. Scorch said with a smirk on his face, making Rio frown in confusion.

"I activate the Avalanche trap card!'' Chills called out as his face as his face down card revealed itself, which unleashed a blizzard storm at Frozen Lady Justice. "Since you summon an Xyz monster, that monster can't attack anymore and you take 500 Life points every time it activates its special ability''. Chills explained his trap's effect with a smirk on his face as Frozen Lady Justice was covered in ice with her shaking.

"My Frozen Lady Justice!'' Rio called out in concern as she looked up at her ace monster in concern. "My Lady Justice gains 1000 ATK Points for ever overlay unit she has''. Rio explained her xyz monster's effect as Frozen Lady Justice was covered in a blue aura.

 **Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 500 + 1000 = 1500.**

"Utopia, attack Pompadour Blizzardon!'' Rio called out as Utopia threw one of his swords into the air, before catching it, slicing and dicing Chills' Pompadour Blizzardon in half, destroying the Dinosaur. **(2500 – 1400 = 1100)**

 **Chills Life points: 4000 – 1100 = 2900.**

"I end my turn''. Rio declared her turn over as Utopia returned to her field with Fortune Tune flying back onto her shoulder.

 **Chills Life points: 2900/ Number of cards in hand: Two.**

"I'll make you pay for that, I draw!'' Chills called out as he drew his card from his deck. "Thanks to your field spell, my Icebergdon counts as two monsters!'' Chills exclaimed with a smirk as Icebergdon split into two, before turning into a blue light that descended into the air. A Galaxy portal appeared in front of Chills, which the blue light went into.

"I Xyz summon Number 19: Freezerdon!'' Scorch called out as the sealed form of Freezerdon appeared, before transforming into Freezerdon with one overlay unit circling around it.

 **Number 19: Freezerdon ATK Points: 2000/ Rank: five/ Overlay units: one.**

"I kinda like that Number''. Rio exclaimed as she looked at Freezerdon with a smile, liking it very much. "When we win, you can have it''. Enna told Rio that she can have Freezerdon when they win.

"You like Freezerdon, why don't I show you what else it can do by playing its ability! By using an overlay unit, Freezerdon lets Volcasaurus gets its overlay units back!'' Chills explained his number monster's effect with a smirk as Freezerdon absorbed an overlay unit into its head, before unleashing an ice blizzard breath attack at the ground in front of Volcasaurus, which summoned its two red overlay units, which circled around Volcasaurus again.

 **Number 61: Volcasaurus overlay units: 0 + 2 = 2.**

"Just our luck''. Shark growled out at seeing Volcasaurus regain its overlay units. "Now Freezerdon, attack Frozen Lady Justice!'' Chills declared as Freezerdon charged at Frozen Lady Justice. "Think again! Utopia, do your thing!'' Rio called out as Utopia absorbed his overlay unit, before blocking Freezerdon with his ring.

"I place two face down cards and end my turn!'' Chills declared his turn over as two face down cards appeared on his field.

 **Shark life points: 2100/ Number of cards in hand: Three.**

"Hahaha! No one can up to the one-two punch of Fire and Ice!'' Scorch laughed out, thinking that Shark and Rio are gonna lose. "And what makes you think we'll lose to two losers who cheat!'' Rio snapped at Scorch, having had enough of them playing innocent. "They are!'' Yuma called out in surprise at Rio's words.

"Cheating, what a sore loser''. Chills taunted with a smirk on his face, with Scorch smirking as well as he crossed his arms. "Don't play dumb! I know a cheater when I see one! And I'm looking at two!'' Shark snapped at Chills and Scorch, pissed off at them for cheating. "A cheetah. Dose he mean a giant cat?'' Astral asked Yuma, wondering what Shark and Rio meant, making Yuma sweet drop.

"He said Cheater, not Cheetah! Cheaters are people who breaks the rules''. Yuma explained to Astral on what Shark meant, making Astral widen his eyes in surprise. "You mean…they are dishonest!'' Astral called out in surprise, now knowing what a Cheater is.

Shark slammed his left fist into his right palm. "I should have known you losers wouldn't Duel with honor! I'm guessing you two must have figured out a tag team strategy in advance. You guys must have set your duel disks to give you the cards you want in any duel, so you'll know what cards you have!'' Shark growled out in rage at Scorch and Chills for cheating.

"So that explains how you two have level five monsters when you played your traps!'' Rio said as she remembered when Chills and Scorch played their Egg trap cards. "Kazuma explained how there were people that only cared about winning, but these two make me sick''. Enna said with narrowed eyes, disgusted at how Scorch and Chills battled without honor.

"I can't believe you two have the nerve to call yourselves Duelists! You two are just a bunch of losers!'' Shark growled out in rage, his rage building up, not noticing a shin in his extra deck. "Tread lightly little 'Shark'. Cheating is not a word you should saying casually''. Chills replied with a smirk on his face.

"Meaning the pot shouldn't call the kettle black! After all, you cheated at nationals!'' Scorch called out with a smirk on his face, making Shark gasp in horror. "You talk like a champion, but a true champion wouldn't peak at his opponent's deck''. Scorch continued to talk with a smirk on his face, with Shark looking down at the ground.

"If anyone's to blame for that, it's my fault!'' Rio shouted out, getting everyone's attention. "I was in the hospital, hurt from an accident that left me in a coma. Reginald entered the nationals to win for my operation! He threw away his honor as a person and duelist not because he was afraid, but for me, his little sister and I'll always love my brother for what he did!'' Rio snapped at Scorch and Chills in rage for what they said, defending her brother.

Shark looked shocked at Rio's words, before he narrowed his eyes at Scorch and Chills. "Aww, that's cute! Shark cheated for his sister, how brotherly''. Chills taunted with a smirk on his face, not fazed at Rio's words. "Oh yeah, I'll show you something to be afraid of, I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew his card from his deck and added it to his hand.

Shark looked through the four cards in his hand, thinking of a strategy, before he took notice of the shine in his extra deck. "What the?'' Shark exclaimed as he opened his Extra deck and pulled out the shining card with his right hand. Shark's eyes widened, as the card was his blank Number card, which started transforming into its real form.

'My card…it's…' Shark thought to himself in shock, before he narrowed his eyes. "I summon out Nimble Sunfish!'' Shark called out as a card materialized on his field, before a sunfish appeared on his field.

 **Nimble Sunfish ATK Points: 1000/ Level: two.**

"Now since I control a Water monster on my field, **Silent Angler** gets to come on out!'' Shark explained his monster's effect as he held a card between his right hand's index and middle fingers, which a card materialized on his field before a fish monster appeared on his field.

 **Silent Angler ATK Points: 800/ Level: Four.**

"Now with the level 2 Nimble Sunfish, I build the overlay network!'' Shark declared as Nimble Sunfish split into two, before turning into a blue light that went into the air. A red Xyz portal appeared on the ground, which the blue light went into. "I Xyz summon, Cat Shark!'' Shark called out as a blue skin and white underbelly Cat that has shark fins and tails with yellow eyes, with one blue overlay unit circling around it.

 **Cat Shark ATK Points: 500/ Rank: 2/ Overlay units: Two.**

"Hahaha! You expect us to be afraid of a little kitty cat!'' Scorched laughed out at the sight of Cat Shark, making Cat Shark let out cries of anger. "This little kitty has more power than any normal Xyz monster, and I'll prove it! But first, I overlay my level 4 Silent Angler!'' Shark declared as he held his right hand up as Silent Angler turned into a blue light that descended into the air.

Instead of a Galaxy portal appearing, the blue light went into the crack on the field that separated Shark and Rio to Scorch and Chills. **"This is the hope we have made together! When slumbering powers of sea and earth weave, the light of new light bursts forth! Xyz Summon! Awaken, Number 37:** **Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark** **!''** Shark called out as a light blue aura surrounded him, before a power roar was heard underground.

The ground started shaking as the crack started getting bigger, making everyone but Shark wobble a little. The ground than split open as a giant figured descended out of the crack and into the air, before crashing into the ground behind Shark.

Dust covered Shark and the mystery monster for 10 seconds, before it cleared and everyone's eyes widened in shock at the appearance of the new monster. It looked like some kind of giant white Spider, Dragon Shark or something that was easily twice the size of Nightmare Shark.

Rio, Enna, Yuma and Astral looked at the new monster in shock as Scorch and Chills looked at Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark with widened eyes of shock. Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark had one blue overlay unit circling around it, before it unleashed a power roar, creating a shockwave.

 **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark ATK Points: 2600/ Rank: 4/ Overlay units: 1.**

Shark looked up at his new Number monster, who looked down at him and let out a gently growl, making Shark smile, before he turned around to look back at Scorch and Chills. "I play Cat Shark's special ability! By using an overlay unit, all Rank 4 or lower monster's ATK Points are doubled!'' Shark explained his Cat Shark's special ability, making Scorch and Chills widen their eyes as Cat Shark absorbed an overlay unit, which water started circling around him and Spider Shark.

 **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark ATK Points: 2600 X 2 = 5200.**

 **Cat Shark ATK Points: 500 x 2 = 1000.**

"5200 ATK Points!'' Chills called out in shock at Spider Shark's ATK Points. "I'm not done, I play the spell card, **Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce**!'' Shark called out as he slotted in a spell card, which a light green aura appeared around Spider Shark. "This spell decreases Spider Shark's ATK Points by 500 and I have to discard a card''. Shark explained the effects of his spell as he discards the last card in his hand.

 **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark ATK Points: 5200 – 500 = 4700.**

"Why would he lower his monster's ATK Points''. Astral asked in wonder at why Shark would decrease his Number's ATK Points. "Now for Spider Shark, attack Volcasaurus!'' Shark declared an attack as Spider Shark looked at Volcasaurus. "Now I play Spider Shark's special ability! By using an overlay unit, all monsters you control loses 1000 ATK Points!'' Shark explained his number card's special ability, making Scorch and Chills widen their eyes in surprise.

Spider Shark ate his overlay unit, which the Dragon Spider Shark spouts threads that fall over all Volcasaurus and Freezerdon, which the two Number monsters struggled to pull off of them.

 **Number 61: Volcasaurus ATK Points: 2500 – 1000 = 1500.**

 **Number 19: Freezerdon ATK Points: 2000 – 1000 = 1000.**

Spider Shark began to gather energy in its mouth, preparing its attack. "I activate the trap, **Compensation Exchange**!'' Chills called out as his face down card revealed itself. "This trap cancels your attack, but I take damage equal to Volcasaurus' ATK Points!'' Chills explained his trap's effect as the trap unleashed a shockwave that blew Chills back a bit.

 **Chills Life points: 2900 – 1500 = 1400.**

"Come on, why'd you have to get in the way!'' Rio complained on why Chills had to interfere. "He takes the hits and I dish them out''. Scorch explained with a smirk on his face, which Chills smirked at well. "That's too bad…because now you're gonna have to dish out the hits and take the hits''. Shark said with a smirk on his face, making everyone widen their eyes at his words.

"What!'' Chills called out in shock, before he gasped at seeing Spider Shark still gathering energy to attack. "Hey what gives? Why's your monster look like it can still attack!'' Chills demanded to know why Spider Shark looks like it is ready to attack. "Simple…my spell allows him to attack twice''. Shark explained with a smirk, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise.

"And this time, it's coming for you Chills! Go Spider Shark, Spider Tornado!'' Shark called out as he thrust out his right hand, which Spider Shark unleashed a water breath attack that took the form of a Tornado, which absorbed Freezerdon, destroying the Number monster and blowing Chills off his feet. **(4700 – 1000 = 3700)**

 **Chills life points: 1400 – 3700 = 0000.**

"One down, one to go''. Rio said with a smirk on her face at seeing Shark take down Chills. "I end my turn and my monsters' ATK Points return to normal''. Shark declared his turn over as the water circling Cat Shark and Spider Shark disappeared.

 **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark ATK Points: 4700 – 2600 = 2100.**

 **Cat Shark ATK Points: 1000 – 500 = 500.**

 **Scorch Life points: 2000/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"Why you little pipsqueaks! Nobody messes with the 'Chills!'' Scorch shouted out in rage as he was covered in a red aura, before he drew his card from his deck. "I reveal the trap, Survival of the Fittest!'' Scorch called out in rage as one of his face down cards revealed itself. "This trap increases Volcasaurus' ATK Points by 1000!'' Scorch explained his trap's effect as Volcasaurus powered up.

 **Number 61: Volcasaurus ATK Points: 1500 + 1000 = 2500.**

"Now I play the other trap, Metalmorph!'' Scorch called out as his second face down card revealed itself, which Volcasaurus was covered in metal. "This trap increases my monster's ATK Points in Half!'' Scorch explained his trap's effect as Volcasaurus powered up.

 **Number 61: Volcasaurus ATK Points: 2500 + 300 = 2800.**

"When Volcasaurus attacks a monster, he now gains half that monster's ATK Points, so it's over for you Shark! Attack that little hairball!'' Scorch explained his trap, before declaring an attack which Volcasaurus unleashed a lava breath attack at Cat Shark, who looked frightened. "I play the trap, **Zeus' Breath**!'' Shark called out as one of his face down cards revealed itself.

"This card negates your monster's attack and since I control a Water attribute monster, you lose 800 Life points!'' Shark explained his trap's effect as a tidal wave appeared from the trap card, which blocked the lava breath attack.

 **Scorch Life points: 2000 – 800 = 1200.**

"You little! I'll end my turn with one face down!'' Scorch called out in rage as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Rio Life points: 3500/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"My turn now, I draw!'' Rio called out as she drew her card from her deck with her right hand's index and middle fingers, with Fortune Tune singing another peaceful song. "And just like last time, my Life points increase by 500 points''. Rio reminded everyone that she regains life points during her turn.

 **Rio life points: 3500 + 500 = 4000.**

Rio than looked at the card she drew, which was Zero Blade. "Rio''. Enna suddenly said, getting Rio to look at her. "Volcasaurus will gain half the ATK Points of a monster it battles with when it attacks, so you have to end this now. I'll lend you my power''. Enna told Rio that she'll give her power, before holding her right hand out to Rio, while holding her baby with her left hand.

Rio's extra deck began to glow a golden colour, getting Rio's attention. "What in the world''. Rio said in surprise as the glow took the form of a card. Rio took the card with her right hand and looked at it, before her eye widened in shock. "No way…''. Rio said in disbelief at what the card is, before she smirked.

"Thanks, Enna''. Rio thanked Enna for her aid, which she smiled back at Rio. "Of course Rio, now let him have it''. Enna encouraged Rio to use her new card. "It'll be my pleasure''. Rio replied to Enna with a smirk as she looked back at Volcasaurus. **"I rebuild the Overlay Network with Frozen Lady Justice!''** Rio and Enna declared, their backs against each other with Rio holding her left hand up, while Enna held her right hand up.

Frozen Lady Justice broke free of the ice restraining her, before she held her sword in front of her with both her hands. "Is Rio really…!'' Yuma called out in surprise, thinking that he knew what Rio is doing. "She is!'' Astral replied to Yuma as he watched what happens.

" **Through the power of our bonds of friendship and feeling the flow, a new hope shall appear! Go Shining Evolution!''** Rio and Enna called out as light appeared from Frozen Lady Justice, which covered Frozen Lady Justice from view. **"Appear Shining Number 21: Frozen Lady Absolute Justice!''** Rio and Enna shouted out as the light disappeared to reveal Frozen Lady Justice's new form, with everyone looking in shock.

Frozen Lady Justice is now wearing a glowing priestess's outfit with crystal wings extending from her back. She is now barefooted and barehanded, an icy blue bracelet on her left hand, two icy blue ankle cuffs, a long sheer waterfall skirt with a blue embellished belt, with a matching icy blue brazier top with a cheer shrug covering her shoulders and being held together with an icy blue clasp and silver chains. She now wielded a pure white-coloured longsword with a mark on the handle and the blade being frost blue. Finally, she now had icy crystal ear-rings.

Frozen Lady Justice let out a cry as she appeared, unleashing a blizzard storm.

 **Numbers S21: Frozen Lady Absolute Justice**

 **ATK: 500/DEF: 500/R: 6**

 **Water/Aqua/Xyz/Effect**

 **3 Level 6 Monsters**

 **Monster Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Numbers" monsters. You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Numbers 21: Frozen Lady Justice" you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card). Once per turn, you can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; destroy all cards your opponent controls and increase this card's ATK by an amount equal to the destroyed Monsters' ATK. During the End Phase, take damage equal to the combined ATK of those Monsters (this effect is activated even if this card leaves the field).**

Everyone looked at Frozen Lady Absolute Justice in shock, while Rio smiled at her new monster, who smiled back at her. Rio turned to look back at Scorch, whose teeth were granted. "I play the trap, Mask of Weakness!'' Scorch called out as his face down card revealed itself. "This trap decreases your monster's ATK Points by 700!'' Scorch explained his trap's effect as a red aura coved Frozen Lady Absolute justice.

 **Shining Number 21: Frozen Lady Absolute Justice ATK Points: 500 – 700 = 0000.**

"Hahaha, your monster's weaker than a fly, good luck trying to win now!'' Scorch laughed out evilly at seeing Frozen Lady Absolute Justice's ATK Points were now 0000. "Oh really, think''. Rio said with a smirk on her face, getting Scorch to stop laughing.

"I play Absolute Justice's special ability! By using all her overlay units, all your cards are destroyed!'' Rio explained her ace monster's special ability, making Scorch widen his eyes in shock as Frozen Lady Absolute Justice touched her lips with her left hand's index and middle fingers, which a glow surrounded the tips of the fingers, which she held out her left hand as a blizzard storm appeared from behind her, freezing Volcasaurus and the three trap cards, before they all shattered into pieces.

"No way!'' Scorch called out in shock at seeing all his cards destroyed. "And now she gains ATK Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK Points, so that's 2800 ATK Points!'' Rio explained her ace's effect with a smirk as Frozen Lady Absolute Justice was surrounded in a blue aura.

 **Shining Number 21: Frozen Lady Absolute Justice ATK Points: 0000 + 2800 = 2800.**

"2800 ATK Points!'' Scorch called out in shock at seeing the ATK Point boost. "Game set and match, attack!'' Rio called out as she pointed at Scorch with her right hand's index finger, which Frozen Lady Absolute Justice lifted her great sword, before she brought it down, unleashing an energy slash attack, which exploded in front of Scorch, sending him flying before he landed on his back next to Chills.

 **Scorch Life points: 1200 – 2800 = 0000.**

A screen appeared showing Shark and Rio's image with the words 'Winner' on it, before the AR Vision deactivated with all Number monsters disappearing. "And now for our prize''. Rio said with a smile as she held out her right hand, which Volcasaurus and Freezerdon's card came out of Scorch and Chills' bodies, floating into Rio's open hand.

"That's another two down''. Rio said with a smile as she put Freezerdon's card in her extra deck, before taking out Utopia's card. Rio held the two Number cards with her right hand, before she walked over to Yuma, who was smiling at her, with Astral and Enna floating next to them. "Here, thanks for lending me Utopia, Yuma''. Rio thanked Yuma for letting her use his ace as she gave Yuma his ace monster back along with Volcasaurus.

"No problem, Rio''. Yuma replied to the ice queen with a warm smile, making Rio blush a little at his smile. "Well done Rio, you performed well''. Astral complemented Rio for her dueling, impressed with how she summoned three Number cards in total. "It's getting late, let's head home Rio''. Shark told his sister, already on his motorcycle.

"Coming Reginald''. Rio replied to her brother as she skipped over to him, jumping into the backseat. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Yuma!'' Rio called out as she waved goodbye to Yuma, who waved back at her as Shark drove off.

"That just leaves us, let's go home''. Yuma told Astral and Enna before starting to walk back to his home with both Astral World beings following him with a smile. However, unknown to Yuma, Astral and Enna, at the top of the museum was the same hooded figure from this morning. The hooded figure was silent, before she spoke. "Interesting. Rio, Reginald, we'll see each other soon''. The hooded figure said to herself, before she walked away with the moon shining down on her.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I really hated those two so I had them take a brutal defeat. Anyway, as I said that the next chapter will be the Zexal special Aim for Number 1 in the world. Also I'll be working on my Tales of Berseria story next and Digimon story next. And if I want to, Fairy Tail story.**


	8. Chapter special

**What up everybody, did ya all miss me, even though its been 2 days. Anyway, I finally finished the Zexal special, 'Aim for Number one in the world'. I really liked it and decided to do it since not many people do it themselves. Now for some questions.**

 **7319: Nice remembering.**

 **Time Knight Leo: There will be more Shining evolutions in time.**

 **Tony Anderson: Oh I will.**

 **Anyway, I've decided to have Taiki to make more appearances in my story and be one of the Number club's members as well, along with being one of Yuma's rivals. So I would like some suggestions on what cards he should have in his deck. But for now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Special: Aim for Number One in the world.**

The sun was setting for the day for Heartland city, with birds flying in the sky. On Heartland street, Yuma, Shark, Tori, Bronk, Caswell, Tori's friend Jen and Flip were walking down the street together, with everyone but Shark wearing their school outfits, while, Shark was wearing his casual clothes.

"I still can't believe that Rio signed up for the gymnastic club''. Shark grumbled out, still a little angry that Rio chose the gymnastic club out of all the clubs there was. "Quit your bitching already, its too late to change anything''. Yuma told Shark to stop complaining already since he was getting tired of it.

"Yuma, language''. Tori scolded Yuma for his choice of words. "Looks like our stop''. Bronk called out as the group stopped in front of a gym, which is the place their school's gymnastic club is. The group entered the gym and were amazed at what was inside, while Shark was not impressed.

They saw all kinds of people there working out on all sorts of exercise machines. There were adult males and females, even students from their school there, working out. "I gotta admit that I'm impressed''. Yuma said with an impressed tone at seeing this. "It's amazing how there are so many people''. Tori said with a look of awe on her face.

"Oh please, I've seen better than this''. Shark said with a natural expression, not impressed in the least. "Come on Shark, you have to at least admit that these guys are impressive''. Bronk said as he watched a girl backflip. "Not in the least''. Shark replied to Bronk without a care in the world.

Nearby, Rio, in a green and white gymnastic outfit that showed her legs, was standing on top of a cartwheel, followed up by a double backflip into the air and still landed on her feet on a soft matt, with a few other students watching in awe. "Whoa, that was awesome Rio''. Yuma called out in surprise as he and everyone else walks over to her, making Rio smile at seeing her friends.

"Ah, Yuma, Reginald, everyone''. Rio said in happiness to see her friends here. "Oh wow, she is amazing''. Bronk said with a heavy blush on his face at seeing Rio's performance, while Rio walked up to the group, happy to see them.

"I still think that you joining this club was a bad idea''. Shark told his sister that he still thinks that her signing up for this club was a bad idea, which Rio glare at her brother. "Oh shut it, Reginald. You're just bothered by the uniforms''. Rio replied to her brother, pretty sure that his problem was the outfit she was wearing.

Yuma had wondered off a bit, still looking around the club with an impressed look. His Emperor's key glows, before Astral and Enna came out, with Astral holding his and Enna's son this time. "Humans are really fascinating creatures''. Enna exclaimed with a smile as she looked around the gym, staying close to Astral and Yuma.

"These people seem more skilled than you Yuma. Their flips are 5 times more impressive than yours are''. Astral teased Yuma with a slight smirk on his face, making his son laugh at what his father said. "What was that!'' Yuma snapped at his partner for what he said.

Nearby, a young boy with purple hair and yellow eyes around Yuma's age wearing a blue outfit started walking away. "I'm done''. The young boy said angry as he headed for the exit. "Wait, Taiki!'' A gymnastic teacher called out to the young man named Taiki, who didn't listen and kept walking.

However, Yuma and Taiki than accidentally bumps into each other with Yuma looking at Taiki. "Watch where you're going!'' Taiki told Yuma to watch where his going with narrowed eyes. "What'd you say!'' Yuma snapped back at Taiki. "You got a problem with me''. Taiki replied to Yuma, before he grunts and continues on his way to the exit.

Yuma watched Taiki leave, while the others walked up next to him. "Who was that guy and what's his problem?'' Yuma asked Rio about who Taiki was. "That's Taiki Kimura. He's the ace of the Gymnastic club''. Rio started to explain who Taiki is. "Someone like him is the ace!'' Yuma called out in surprise to hear that Taiki is the ace of the gymnastic club.

"Makes sense, every club has got to have an ace''. Flip commented from his spot next to Bronk. "It happened the other day during the trials. He was doing a performance in the gym, but he got hurt. Since then, his hasn't done any of his routines since then. I think his considering leaving''. Rio explained to everyone on what happened to Taiki, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise at what they've learned.

Sometime later, everyone was walking down the street together near a river, with Rio back in her school uniform. "I wonder if Taiki really has given up on his training''. Tori said in wonder if Taiki has really given up on the gymnastic club. "What I don't get is why Summer wasn't there''. Jen asked in wonder since last time she checked, Summer was part of the gymnastic club.

However before Rio could speak to Jen, they all spotted Taiki sitting down on the grass next to the river with Tori and Jen's friend, Summer sitting down next to him in her school uniform. Summer was leaning her head on Taiki's right shoulder and her arms wrapped around Taiki's right arm, with Taiki smiling at Summer, who had her eyes closed in peace.

"There's Taiki and Summer!'' Tori called out in surprise to see Summer with Taiki, even more to see her leaning on Taiki's shoulder. "But what is she doing with that guy?'' Shark asked in confusion, wondering why Summer was with Taiki. "That's the thing I was trying to tell early. Taiki is actually Summer's boyfriend''. Rio revealed that Taiki was Summer's boyfriend, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise, while Yuma was looking down at Taiki with narrowed eyes.

Yuma than ran down the hill towards Taiki and Summer, making everyone look at him in surprise. "Yuma, wait up!'' Tori called out as she and the others chased after Yuma. Taiki and Summer looked over to see Yuma stopping in front of them. "You're Taiki, right''. Yuma said to Taiki, which Taiki and Summer got up, with Taiki helping Summer up, with Summer keeping her arms wrapped around Taiki's right arm.

"You're that guy I bumped into back at the gym''. Taiki said in surprised to see Yuma, remembering that he bumped into Yuma back at the gym. "Ahh, Tori, Jen''. Summer called out in happiness to see her friends as the group stopped behind Yuma.

"Hey Summer''. Tori greeted as she waved at her friend, smiling at Summer, but was still surprised that Summer had a boyfriend. "What's the big idea? Why didn't you tell us that you had a boyfriend?'' Jen asked Summer why she didn't tell her and Tori that she had a boyfriend, making Summer widen her eyes in surprise.

"I…well''. Summer said nervously to her friends, having hoped to keep this secret a little longer. "My name is Yuma Tsukumo, but you can call me Yuma". Yuma introduced himself to Taiki with a smirk on his face. "So are you here to finish our fight?" Taiki asked if Yuma came here to finish their argument. "We're going to battle with this instead" Yuma said as he shows his duel disk.

"What? You challenge me to a duel? Don't screw around with me!" Taiki snapped at Yuma, before he walked past him. "Wait, Taiki''. Summer said in concern for her boyfriend as she follows him.

"What are you running away from?" Yuma taunted with a smirk on his face, making Taiki stop dead in his tracks. "Care to say that again?" Taiki replied as he looked over his shoulder to look at Yuma. "Are you running away? Perhaps you're scared of losing to me, Mr. Ace Gymnast". Yuma taunted again with a smirk on his face. "As if I'm going to lose to someone like you". Taiki exclaimed as he brought his Duel Disk out of his gym bag. "Then it's decided, let's duel!" Yuma said with a smirk on his face.

Yuma than placed on two black fingerless gloves that Rio got for him. "Let's do this!'' Yuma called out as he threw his Duel Pad into the air, attaching his Duel Disk on before attaching his Duel Pad on. "Duel-Gazer set!'' Yuma called out as he placed his Duel Gazer on, while Taiki placed his Duel Disk and Duel Pad on, and putting on his Duel Gazer. "AR Vision Link Established!'' The Computer voice called out as the AR Vision activated. "Duel!'' Yuma and Taiki called out as they drew their starting hand.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Taiki Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Do your best, Taiki!'' Summer cheered for her boyfriend, watching from the sidelines with everyone else. "Yuma, I'll be an observer for this duel''. Astral told his partner that he won't be lending aid for this Duel. "I'm fine with that''. Yuma replied to his partner with a smirk on his face.

"Let's do this! The first move is mine and I draw!'' Taiki called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion by jumping backwards and landing on his feet. "I set a monster face down in DEF Position!'' Taiki called out as a face down card appeared on his field, sideways.

"Then I'll set three face downs!'' Taiki called out as he grabbed three cards from his hand, before spinning around and slotting them into his Duel Disk, with three face down cards appearing on his field. "I end my turn here''. Taiki declared his turn over, having nothing else to do.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"His just playing Defence!'' Bronk called out in surprise at seeing Taiki's move, thinking that it was a little to defensive. "He can't be serious. A Duellist needs to know when to attack, not just defend. If the duel keeps going this way, it'll end fast''. Shark commented in disappointment at Taiki's move, thinking that he was a weak duellist. "Taiki''. Summer said in concern for her boyfriend.

"It's my move now, I draw!'' Yuma called out with a smirk as he drew his card in his own dramatic fashion by spinning around. "I summon a good old buddy of mine called Gagaga Magician!'' Yuma called out with a smirk as he held Gagaga Magician's card out between his right hand's index and middle fingers. Gagaga Magician appeared, floating above Yuma. 'Gagaga!' Gagaga Magician called out as he appeared.

 **Gagaga Magician ATK Points: 1500/ Level: Four.**

"Now since I control a Gagaga Monster on my field, I can summon out Gagaga Clerk!'' Yuma explained his card's effect as an orange haired young girl monster appeared on his field.

 **Gagaga Clerk ATK Points: 400/ Level: Two.**

"Now I play Gagaga Magician's special ability! I can choose a level between one and eight and Gagaga's Level becomes that choice, so I choose level 8!'' Yuma explained his magician's ability as Gagaga Magician's belt glowed as his level changed.

 **Gagaga Magician's level: 4 + 4 = 8.**

"What good would come from increasing your monster's level?'' Taiki asked in confusion at why Yuma changed his Magician's level to eight. "This is why! The Gagaga Thunder spell card!'' Yuma replied to Taiki as he held out a card with his right hand, which glowed before the card materialized on his field.

"If I control two Gagaga monsters with different levels on my field, you take 300 Points of damage for the difference between them!'' Yuma explained his spell's effect, making Taiki widen his eyes in surprise. "Gagaga Magician is six levels above Gagaga Clerk, so that means…''. Taiki calculated the difference with widen eyes of horror. "300 times 600 equals 1800!'' Yuma answered for Taiki as his spell unleashed a blast that hit Taiki, pushing him back a little.

 **Taiki Life points: 4000 – 1800 = 2200.**

"Taiki!'' Summer called out for her boyfriend in concern at seeing him take damage. "I'm okay Summer, I play the trap Secret Barrel!'' Taiki called out as he held out his right hand as one of his face downs revealed itself. "For every card on your field and hand, you take 200 Points of damage! Since you have two cards on the field and three cards in the hand, you take 1000 Points of damage''. Taiki explained his trap's effect as blasts came out of the card, striking Yuma and pushing him back a bit.

 **Yuma life points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000.**

"Yuma!'' Rio and Tori called out in concern for their friend, who just smirked at Taiki. "I play the spell card, Shooting Star Bow – Ceal!'' Yuma called out as he held the spell card out with his right hand's index and middle fingers, which the card materialized on his field. "In exchange of lowering a monster's ATK Points by 1000, it can attack you directly''. Yuma explained his spell's effect, making Taiki widen his eyes in surprise as the Shooting Star Bow on the card appeared in Gagaga Magician's hands.

 **Gagaga Magican ATK Points: 1500 – 1000 = 500.**

"And I'm not done yet! I play the spell card, Gagagatag!'' Yuma called out as he held the spell card out, which glowed as it materialized on his field. "This spell increases two Gagaga Monsters on my field's ATK Points by 500!'' Yuma explained his spell's effect as Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Clerk powered up.

 **Gagaga Magician ATK Points: 500 + 500 = 1000.**

 **Gagaga Clerk ATK Points: 400 + 500 = 900.**

"Now Gagaga Magician, attack Taiki directly! **Gagaga Shot**!'' Yuma declared an attack as Gagaga Magician created a dark energy arrow, before it fired it thanks to his bow, striking Taiki and dealing more damage.

 **Taiki life points: 2200 – 1000 = 1200.**

"Oh no, my Taiki''. Summer whispered in concern for her boyfriend. "Now Gagaga Clerk attack that face down monster!'' Yuma declared another attack, which Clerk charged at Taiki's face down card, which flipped face up. "His attacking with a monster with just 900 ATK Points!'' Taiki called out in surprise at Yuma's move as his facedown monster revealed to be Muscle Gardner.

 **Muscle Gardner DEF Points: 2000.**

"Fight back, Muscle Gardner!'' Taiki called out as Muscle Garder, punched Gagaga Clerk away. "Now I reveal my trap, Cross Counter!'' Taiki called out as one of his two face down cards revealed itself. "If the DEF Points of my monster is higher than your monster's ATK Points, the damage is doubled!'' Taiki explained his trap's effect as Muscle Gardner unleashed a rock meteor storm, which exploded in front of Yuma, sending him flying. **(2000 – 900 = 1100 X 2 = 2200)**

 **Yuma life points: 3000 – 2200 = 800.**

Yuma landed on his feet, glaring at Taiki. "Than after the battle, your monster is destroyed''. Taiki explained the last effects of his trap, making Yuma widen his eyes in surprise as Gagaga Clerk was destroyed. "Now my final trap, Secret Blast!'' Taiki called out as his final trap revealed itself.

"For every card you control, you take 300 Points of damage! Since you control 2 cards, you take 600 points of damage!'' Taiki explained his trap's effect as a blast came out of the card and stroke Yuma, pushing him back a little.

 **Yuma life points: 800 – 600 = 200.**

"Ha, not bad. I end my turn with one face down card''. Yuma said as he slotted in the last card into his Duel Disk, which a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Gagaga Magician level: 8 – 4 = 4.**

 **Taiki life points: 1200/ Number of cards in your hand: 2.**

"Are you an idiot? Why would you attack with such a weak monster''. Taiki asked Yuma why he attacked with Gagaga Clerk. "I took a chance. I'm someone who isn't afraid to fail and take a chance and never let fear control me''. Yuma replied to Taiki with a smirk on his face, making Taiki widen his eyes in surprise at what Yuma said.

"I…I…I draw!'' Taiki called out as he drew his card from his deck in the same dramatic fashion that he did before. Taiki looked and saw that he drew Mist Valley Falcon. 'Mist Valley Falcon, all right. With it's 2000 ATK Points, I can win this'. Taiki thought to himself with a smirk as he moved to play Mist Valley Falcon.

"I summon…!'' Taiki called out, before he paused as he looked at Yuma's face down card. 'Hold on, that face down could be a trap'. Taiki thought to himself in fear at what Taiki's face down card could be. Taiki placed Mist Valley Falcon's card back to his hand. "I place a face down and end my turn''. Taiki declared as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 200/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"What's that kid's deal''. Shark stated as he watched with his arms crossed. "What do you mean?''. Caswell asked in confusion at why Shark would say that. "That kid Taiki looked like he was about to attack, but his just cowered out''. Shark explained what he meant to Caswell. "Taiki…''. Summer said in concern as she clapped her hands together like she was praying.

Yuma was looking at Taiki with narrowed eyes, before he made his move. "I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his card from his deck. "I play the spell card, Pot of Greed!'' Yuma called out as he slotted the card in, which the spell materialized on his field. "I can draw two cards thanks to this!'' Yuma explained his spell card's effect as he drew two more cards.

"I reveal the spell, Gagagabolt!'' Yuma called out as his face down card revealed to be a spell card, not a trap card. "If I control a Gagaga monster, one card on your field is destroyed and I choose your face down!'' Yuma explained his spell's effect with a smirk, as Gagaga Magician pointed up at the sky with his right hand's index finger, before pointing at the face down, unleashing a thunder spark that destroyed the face down.

"No!'' Taiki called out in panic at seeing his trap destroyed. "Now I summon Gagaga Gardna!'' Yuma called out as a card materialized on his field, which glowed as Gagaga Gardna appeared.

 **Gagaga Gardna ATK Points: 1500.**

"Now Gagaga Magician, attack him directly!'' Yuma declared an attack as he pointed at Taiki, which Gagaga Magician fired another dark energy short from his bow, landing another hit.

 **Taiki Life points: 1200 – 1000 = 200.**

Taiki grunted, before he looked at his hand and only saw he had Mist Valley Falcon and Kuriboh. 'If I had only discarded Kuriboh, I wouldn't have taken any damage'. Taiki thought to himself in frustration that he didn't discard Kuriboh to activate its effect.

Yuma looked at the last card in his hand, which was Wonder Xyz. 'This is your last chance. Will you be a coward whose afraid to move forward or will you overcome your fear'. Yuma thought to himself as he knew that next turn will be Taiki's last. "I set a card and end my turn!'' Yuma declared his turn over as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Taiki life points: 200/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"I…I…''. Taiki tried to say as he moved his right hand to draw his card, only for it to stop and shake, showing Taiki's fear. "This is just plain pathetic. The guy's so afraid that he won't even draw''. Shark commented as he crossed his arms, his interest in this duel now gone. "If Taiki can't even draw, he'll lose the duel automatically''. Rio stated as she watched how Taiki struggled to draw his card.

Taiki sweated in fear as he gulped, his fear starting to overcome his resolve to fight. However, a screen appeared in front of Taiki, showing Summer. "Taiki, remember how we got together''. Summer asked her boyfriend if he remembered how they got together. "Of course I do''. Taiki replied to his girlfriend, remembering how she was almost in an accident that broke her foot, but Taichi caught her, saving her.

"You rushed in with no care about your safety and saved me. Your courage was one of the many things that made me fell in love with you. Don't be afraid, be the Taiki who saved me that day and defeat Yuma''. Summer explained to Taiki about how his corage won her heart and encouraged him to win this duel.

Taiki's eyes widened a bit at what Summer said, before he narrowed them. "Alright, thanks Summer''. Taiki thanked Summer for her words, before refocusing on the Duel. "My turn now, I DRAW!'' Taiki called out with resolve as he drew his card in his dramatic fashion. "I summon Mist Valley Falcon!'' Taiki called out as he held the card out with his right hand.

Mist Valley Falcon's card materialized on his field, before Mist Valley Falcon appeared from the card.

 **Mist Valley Falcon ATK Points: 2000/ Level: 4.**

"Now with level 4 Mist Valley Falcon and Muscle Gardner, I create the overlay network!'' Taiki declared as he held up his right hand, which his two monsters turned into lights that represented their colour, before they descended into the air. A red Xyz portal appeared in the sky, which the two lights went into. "I Xyz summon Tornado Dragon!'' Taiki called out as a tornado like Dragon with red eyes appeared with two green overlay units circling around it.

 **Tornado Dragon ATK Points: 2100/ Rank: 4/ Overlay units: two.**

Yuma, Rio and Shark now look impressed at seeing Taiki now ready to counter attack. "I play Tornado Dragon's special ability! By using an overlay unit, a spell or trap card you control is destroyed!'' Taiki explained his monster's effect as Tornado Dragon eat one of its overlay units, before unleashing a thunder storm.

Yuma looked at his face down for a second, before he closed his eyes as he let it be destroyed. "Now Tornado Dragon, attack Gagaga Magican!'' Taiki declared, pointing at Gagaga Magician, which Tornado Dragon unleashed another Thunderstorm, destroying Gagaga Magician and blowing Yuma off his feet. **(2100 – 1000 = 1100)**

 **Yuma's life points: 200 – 1100 = 0000.**

A screen appeared, showing that Taiki was the winner with the AR Vision deactivating. "Why aren't you afraid of losing?" Taiki asked Yuma why he isn't afraid of losing. "I'm not bothered. I used to lose dozens of duels, but I still never give up. I love duelling. That's the spirit of feeling the flow. To challenge yourself and never give up, no matter if the odds are completely stacked against you!" Yuma called out as he got back on his feet, thrusting out his right fist.

Yuma's friends are watching this with a smile. Well in Reginald's case, he wasn't smiling. "I just hope that Taiki doesn't end up with the same disease as Rio". Shark whispered to himself, making Rio close her eyes in anger. "I'm right here, Reginald''. Rio told her brother that she can hear him, making Shark sweet drop.

"Feeling the flow''. Taiki mumbled to himself, before he then smiles. "I love gymnastics just as you love duelling. I'm not losing to anyone and I'll never give up" Taiki declared, his spirit to never give up as strong as Yuma's.

"Well said!" A voice called out, getting everyone look up to see an adult male doing incredible jumps, landing on his feet. The person has brown hair and is wearing red gym clothes with a Konami logo on the front of his shirt. "That person… is he…" Tori said in shock at seeing the man. "His…His… he is the famous Olympic gymnast, Kohei Uchimura". Caswell said in awe to see such an amazing man.

"That guy's the most famous Olympic gold medallist in heartland city, and maybe even the greatest of all time here". Yuma said in awe to see such a famous man. Even Rio and Shark looked awe struck to see such a famous man here. "Taiki, I was worried and came looking for you". Uchimura told Taiki that he came for him.

"Thank you Mr. Uchimura. I actually feel better. From now on, I'm going to challenge myself. I'm going to feel the flow. I'll never give up". Taiki declared his goal to tes himself and never give up, making Kohei smile. "That's the spirit". Kohei said with a proud smile on his face.

Taiki turns to look at Summer. "Come on, Summer. I'll walk you home''. Taiki told his girlfriend that he'll walk her home, making her smile to see Taiki back to the person that he used to be. "Alright, Taiki''. Summer said with a smile, making Taiki smile at her.

A few minutes later, Taiki was walking away with Uchimura, with Summer walking besides him, having her arms wrapped around his right hand. "Hey Yuma! Let's duel again sometime. See ya Yuma!" Taiki called out to Yuma as he waved goodbye to Yuma, which Yuma nods. "Yeah, until next time. I'll high five the sky!" Yuma calls out as he jumps with energy and determination, making his friends smile as they watch Yuma.

* * *

 **Done, I was hoping to finish this yesterday, but oh well. Anyway, next chapter is finally the chapter that Kite will show up. It'll take a while for since I plan to make it a big chapter and the chapter that Yuma gets a new Duel Disk and Duel Eye** **tattoo, which I would like help with creating his new Duel Disk. And I promise, next chapter will be intense. See ya till than.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sweet , that was one of the biggest chapters I have ever done! But it was worth it, but some of you guys might get pissed off at some things. First questions answered.**

 **Mario 64: Not happening!**

 **Utopy: I'll think about it.**

 **Tony Anderson: Thank you.**

 **7319: Yep.**

 **That's all for now. Also you guys might get angry at some things, but I swear that I have a good reason. Read and find out what I'm talking about.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Number Hunter and Galaxy Eyes master, Kite Tenjo.**

The sun was setting for Heartland city, with the civilians of Heartland enjoying their lives and living in peace. Yuma and Rio, after finishing school for the day, decided to hang out together for today after returning home and getting dressed in their casual clothes.

Shark decided to tag along, since he wanted to make sure Yuma doesn't corrupt his little sister anymore. The three friends have had a nice afternoon together, with Shark actually enjoying it and smiling from time to time, but unknown to the three friends however, that today was the day that they find out that there were more people like them out there in the world.

* * *

 **(At Heartland shopping mall)**

"We're here at the city's shopping centre. Where an unknown individual has blockaded all access to the top floor''. A news woman spoke as there was something going on in heartland city's shopping mall. "Trash identified! Trash identi-''. A litterbot called out as it was pushed over the edge of the top floor, slashing into the ground on the bottom floor in front of Yuma, Shark and Rio.

On the top floor was a young adult male, probably just started as an adult, glaring down angrily at the litterboy, holding a baseball bat in his right hand. "Now you're trash, dumbass Litterboy!'' The young adult swore, waving his bat down at the fallen litterbot.

Down at the bottom floor, the Litterbot's face was spinning. "Don't forget to recycle''. The Litterbot said, its eyes changing to red from the damage. "Oi jackass, watch it up there!'' Yuma called out to the jerk that sent the Litterbot down. "What he says!'' Shark called out in agreement to what Yuma said, while Rio looked worried.

Back at the top floor, there was a hostage situation going on. The same young adult that sent the litterbot over the edge had blockaded all access to the top floor and had taken a few hostages. "For the last time, make good on my demands or the hostages are gonna get it!'' The adult thug called out as he waved his bat, scaring the hostages.

"I'm warning ya, I mean business! The clock's ticking!'' The thug called out to the police man that have taken up position, watching him. Back down at the bottom floor, Yuma, Rio and Shark watched as the standoff continued. "I hope those people don't get hurt''. Rio said in concern for the hostages. "We'll think of something''. Shark told his sister to help calm her down.

Yuma then receives a call from his D-Gazer. He answers the call and sees that it's his older sister, Kari. "Yuma! Are you at the shopping mall right now?" Kari questioned her brother, looking a little angry. Yuma knowing that it's no use trying to get out of this tells the truth.

"Yes I am. I'm actually with a few friends. How do you even know about it?" Yuma replied to his sister, wanting to know how she knows that he's here. "Well Yuma, it's because I'm seeing you right now, live on television". Kari told her younger brother, getting Yuma, Shark and Rio to look up and saw that they were on television cameras.

"We're really on television!" Rio said in surprised that she, Yuma and Shark were actually on television. "This is such a pain". Shark grumbled out, having never liked the paparazzi. "Crap baskets''. Yuma said to himself at letting his guard down. "NOW GO FIND OUT WHAT'S HAPPENING SO THAT I GET A SCOOP!'' Kari shouted out from her end of the line, damaging Yuma, Rio and Shark's ears a little, before hanging up.

"Ouch!'' Shark exclaimed, now seeing the resemblance between Yuma and Kari because of their loud voices. "She sure is demanding''. Rio remarked, thinking that Kari gets a little too demanding. "Hi there pot, my name is kettle, you're black''. Shark said with a small smirk on his face, making Rio glare at her twin.

"Man, she's asking me in a moment like this. Geez!" Yuma said to himself as he put his Duel-Gazer away, before looking back at the screen. On the screen showed the adult male, only Yuma saw on his left muscle was the Number '56' on him. "Well great, another Number''. Yuma grumbled as he now knew what caused this guy to go crazy, getting Shark and Rio's attention.

Yuma's Emperor Key glowed for a second before Astral and Enna appear. Astral was holding his and Enna's son as he looked at the screen. "So, it's Number 56 this time. If we acquire this Number, the total Numbers we'll have will be 18 Number cards''. Astral calculated how many Numbers they'll have if they get this Number card, rocking his child to sleep. "And that'll stop this madness''. Enna added, knowing that if they capture the Number, the heat would die down.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' Rio called out as she pushed past the crowd, heading towards the top floor. "Rio, wait for us!'' Shark called out as he and Yuma chased after Rio, with Astral and Enna floating after them.

Meanwhile, outside the shopping mall and atop a skyscraper, two figures can be seen with robot partners of their own. One is a male and the other is a female, with the female being the same hooded figure that has been watching Yuma and Rio. The male has light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that is curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front, also featuring dark green bangs. His attire includes a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, a finger-less black glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots. He also has a belt with two purple deck boxes for his cards. He was about 1.72 meters tall.

The female had a brown clock that covered her whole body and only revealed her mouth thanks to her hood. Behind the two were two reboots called Orbital 7 and Orbital 8. Orbital 7 was a small white robot, while Orbital 8 was just a pink version of him.

Both the young man and female were standing on the edge of the building. "Number card confirmed''. The male said with a smirk on his face at sensing the Number Card. "Time to fly you two''. The hooded figure told the robots, looking over her right shoulder. "As you wish, Mistress''. Orbital 8 said as it gave a salute, sounding like a female.

Both the male and hooded female jumped off the building, falling to the ground with the two robots falling with them. Then both Orbital 7 and 8 changed into a glider mode, attaching to the male and female's backs. "Let the Hunt begin!'' The male called out as he and the hooded female flew towards the shopping mall.

Back inside the mall, Rio was running up an escalator with Yuma and Shark chasing after her, while Astral and Enna were floating after them. "Hey look up there! /It looks like some gliders or something! /Check it!'' Multiple people called out, looking up above getting the group of Number holders attention as they looked to see the male and female flying up above.

"Hey, times up! Where's my helicopter?! What the?!'' The thug called out, before looking up. The thug saw the male and female smash through the sky window of the mall, and in that instant, everything froze as the young man landed with a white robot by his side. The young man walked towards the Thug as he whistled a soothing lullaby as the hooded girl landed next to him with Orbital 8 changing back to normal.

Back with Yuma, Astral, Enna, Shark and Rio, everything around them froze as well. "What's going on here? Everyone's frozen!" Shark called out in surprise as he looked left and right to see if anything, besides them were moving. "No, time is frozen." Astral corrected, making Yuma and Rio widen their eyes in shock.

"But how is that even possible?" Rio questioned in disbelief at what's happening, but with everything that's happened she shouldn't be surprised. "I don't know Rio, but I've got a feeling I know where we can get answers". Yuma said to Rio, looking up in the direction where the skylight shattered.

Back on the top floor, the thug was just as surprised as Yuma and the others. "What the hell's going on here?! How come nobody's moving?!'' The thug called out in surprise at seeing time stop, before he focused his attention on the male and female. "So you two are behind this!'' The thug called out, pointing his bat at the male and female, who stopped a few feet away from them.

"Such questions are irrelevant you little punk. What is relevant is what we do. And that's hunting Numbers." The young man replied to the thug as he placed his left hand on his hip, focused on his mission. "So what, you're some kinda accountants?" The Thug asked in confusion, having no idea who these two are.

"You thickheaded thug! Why don't I just demonstrate?" The young man replied to the thug, while something caught Orbital 7's attention. He extended his neck to look at the fallen Litterbot that the thug bashed over the edge. "This lowlife has no respect for machines''. Orbital 7 commented after seeing the damage done to the Litterbot, before extending his neck next to the male.

"D-Demonstrate all over the hothead!'' Orbital 7 told his master to give this guy a beating he'll never forget, getting Kite to look over his shoulder at him, who sweated in fear. "I-If that's what you want, Master Kite''. Orbital 7 corrected himself so that he won't get punished. "Oh I want''. Kite said as he grew a smirk on his face.

Before the male named Kite had the chance to challenge the thug to a duel, the young woman placed her left hand on his left shoulder, stopping him with her hand having beautiful pale skin and a long black fingerless glove. "I'll deal with this simpleton Kite, you shouldn't waste your time on a common thug". The young woman told Kite, intending to do the Duelling.

Kite looked at the female for a few seconds, before he nodded to her. "Very well, do as you wish Luna". Kite said as he stepped back as the young female stepped in front of him The young female grabbed and threw off her cloak with her left hand, revealing what she looked like underneath.

She had long dark purple hair, pink hair at the top, green eyes, pale skin, she wore a white sleeveless top with a matching white skirt with a red belt around her waist, she also wore elbow length gloves and knee length stockings, around her neck she wore a silver necklace with a green gem in the center.

"Prepare to duel, you low-life!" Luna called out, placing her right hand on her hip and glaring at the thug. "A duel? Are you serious girlie?" The Thug questioned if that was really what Luna wanted. "Deadly serious, and once I defeat you, I'll be taking your Number". Luna stated with a smirk on her face.

"Well then come and get it! I got one right here!" The thug exclaimed, holding up his own Number card, Number 56: Gold Rat as he tossed his bat to the ground. "And I'm sure you two have a few of your own Number cards, Luna and Kite. So whaddaya say we make this interesting? Whaddaya say you put one on the line too!" The Thug suggested making a bet between them.

"You're so foolish. You'll be sorry for saying that and I'll get your Number". Luna said with a glare as she turns to look over her right shoulder at her robot partner. "Orbital 8, prepare my duel disk". Luna told Orbital 8, who nodded to her.

"As you wish, Mistress Luna". The robot replied to her mistress as she fires a Duel Disk into the air. "Now, you wouldn't mind if I change, do you! **Go Moon transformation**!'' Luna called out as her boy was covered in a light black aura as her entire outfit changed to black, including a pink duel tattoo on her left eye. Her duel disk is in the form of crescent moon that attached to her left arm.

Back with Yuma, Rio and Shark, they were currently having trouble getting passed two women on the escalator. "This is the problem with stopping time''. Shark grumbled out at how this is a problem. "That's it! Screw this!'' Yuma called out as he grabbed the edge of the escalator and swinged himself over the two women and onto the other side.

"I'll go on ahead''. Yuma told Shark and Rio, before he took off, leaving Shark and Rio alone as they tried to catch up with Yuma. "Hurry Yuma, I sense a terrible power up there''. Astral told his partner that he senses a power up above with him and Enna floating besides Yuma.

Back with the duel, the criminal was on his knees and trembling in fear, while his Number card, Number 56: Gold Rat was on his field. Luna stood over him with a menacing form hovering above her with sharp pink eyes glaring down at him.

"No this duel can't be over already! P-Please spare me...I beg you!" The thug begged with fear evident in his voice, as the Number mark reappeared on his shoulder. "Sorry, didn't learn that back at school. Okay Moon Night Dragon, let's end this duel! Moon Stream of Destruction!" Luna commands her dragon that was covered in shadows, who unleashed a pink stream attack, which destroyed Golden Rat, blowing the criminal off his feet.

 **Thug life points: 100 – 2500 = 0000.**

A screen appears showing that Luna was the winner as the AR vision deactivated with Luna's clothes returning to normal and her Duel Eye Tattoo disappearing. "Now for my prize!'' Luna called out as she held out her right hand, releasing an energy hand that went to the thug, making him cry out in pain as the Number mark disappeared.

The energy hand returned to Luna in the form of a sphere, which she crushed with her hand. Number 56: Gold Rat's card appeared in her hand, making her smirk as she looked at Kite, Orbital 7 and 8. "The Number card is all ours''. Luna told her comrades, making Kite let out a proud smile.

"Great job, little sister''. Kite praised his adopted little sister on a job well done. "Mistress''. Orbital 8 said as she went up to Luna, holding her cloak with her hands. "Thank you, Orbital 8''. Luna thanked her robot as she took her clock and put it back on, covering her again.

Back with Yuma, he made it to the top floor and ran past the blockade, before he gasped in shock as he stopped in front of the thug, only now he looks like he has aged into an old man. "What the hell happened to you?'' Yuma asked the thug, with Astral and Enna looking shocked as well from what has happened. "T-The…Number…hunters…''. The thug managed to gasp out, making Yuma, Astral and Enna widen their eyes.

"Number hunters?'' Yuma questioned in disbelief that there were people hunting Numbers. "Number hunters…could it be?'' Astral said as he held out his hand to the thug, expecting to retrieve the Number, but nothing came out. "Oh dear…his Number was taken''. Astral said in disbelief that this thug's Number card was taken away.

"But how is that possible?'' Enna questioned in shock that someone else has the ability to take Number cards. Yuma looked back up and saw Kite and Luna, who has her cloak on, flying away with their robot partners in glider mode. "It's those two again!'' Yuma called out in surprise, right before time unfroze and the shattered glass rained down on Yuma, who moved quick to avoid getting cut.

"Time's unfrozen!'' Yuma called out in surprise that time was moving again. "Freeze!'' A voice called out, making Yuma widen his eyes as he remembered what was going on. "Don't move a muscle Kid! /Arrest that boy at once!'' Heartland policeman called out, before they charged towards Yuma.

"Oh crap baskets''. Yuma said to himself, wishing that he waited for Shark and Rio. "Get him! /Don't let him get away! /Close all the exits! /You're under arrest! /Watch out for his hair!'' Policeman shouted out as they charged at Yuma, tackling him to the ground.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Kite and Luna in an unknown location)**

Kite, Luna and the Orbital twins entered a room full of computer screens, where a green haired man wearing a green business outfit and orange glasses was seating down on a chair. "Did you two retrieve the Number?'' The Green haired man asked the siblings as Kite and Luna stopping a few feet away from the man. "Of course, but how disappointing it was''. Luna replied to the man as she let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Now why would you say that, Luna?'' The business man asked as he turned his chair to look at the number hunters with a smile, but if someone would look closely, they would see the fear in his eyes. "This Number card was so weak; I didn't get a challenge out of it''. Luna explained why she was disappointed.

The man got off his chair. "Oh I see! Don't worry, there's plenty more Numbers out there. By the way, how many Numbers do you two currently have?'' The man said in understanding at what Luna said, before asking the total numbers they have so far. "Orbital''. Kite said to his robot as he crossed his arms.

Orbital 7's left eye glowed as he created a screen that showed 99 cards. "Last counting, Master Kite has 15 Number cards''. Orbital reported the number of Number cards that Kite has. Orbital 8 does the same as her brother and creates her own screen. "Mistress Luna has a total of 10 Numbers, making the total Numbers that Mistress Luna and Master Kite has 25 Number cards''. Orbital 8 reported the Numbers her mistress has, before calculating the total Number cards her master and mistress has.

"Incredible! You two have acquired so many in just 3 weeks!'' The man called out in amazement that Kite and Luna have already acquired so many in such a short time, but the fear was still in his eyes. "If we're done with our report Mr. Heartland, we'd like to see our little brother now, if that's okay?'' Luna asked the man known as Mr. Heartland.

"But of course. You two can have the rest of the day with Hart. But remember, what's at stake if you fail to acquire the Numbers''. Mr. Heartland reminded the two about what's at stake if they fail their job. "And you should remember who it is that teared this tower apart''. Kite reminded Mr. Heartland with a small glare, making him take a few steps back in fear.

Kite, Luna, Orbital 7 and 8 left the room, walking down a hallway. "Did you see the look in his eyes?'' Luna asked her brother if he saw the fear in Mr. Heartland's eyes with a smile, making him chuckle. "I noticed''. Kite replied to his sister with his eyes closed.

"I still can't believe you two were crazy enough to go to the moon and come back here!'' Orbital 7 commented as he remembered how all four of them went to the moon because Kite's ace monster, Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon was reacting. "What's more, actually attacking this place and taking out everyone, nearly brining the place down''. Orbital 8 finished for Orbital 7, remembering how Kite and Luna demolished this place.

Kite chuckled, while Luna giggled as they thought back to one week ago. It started out as a normal night with the two Number Hunters looking out at a bench, till Kite's Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon card started reacting to the moon, getting the two siblings confused. Kite didn't know what, but something was telling him to go to the moon.

The next night, the Tenjo siblings, along with their Orbital bots took a ship and went to the moon, where Kite was tested to be the true Galaxy Eyes Master and succeeded, acquiring new power to protect his siblings. They later returned and stormed the tower, taking down nearly everyone to take Hart and go back to living to how they used to.

However, their father, Dr. Faker convinced them to stop and continue hunting Numbers to cure Hart. However, because of their assault on Heartland tower, everyone, even Dr. Faker now fears them because of Kite's great power as the Galaxy Master. All but two people, their brother Hart and one more.

"So, I'm gonna go down to the shops and buy Hart some Chocolate''. Luna told Kite, wanting to get a treat for their little brother. "Okay, I'll be training if you need me''. Kite replied to his sister, which Luna nodded as the two siblings than went separate ways with their Orbital bots going after them.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile at the Tsukumo household)**

Meanwhile at Yuma's house in Kari's work room, the older sister was looking at a screen that showed her brother getting captured by Heartland police. "You were suppose to get me the scoop, not be the scoop''. Kari said as she turned her chair to look at her little brother and Rio with Astral and Enna next to the two with their son asleep.

After all that crazy stuff from before with Yuma nearly getting arrested, he was set free and went home with Rio while Shark went back to his place since he didn't want to go to Yuma's house. "Shouldn't you be more happy that Yuma came home instead of going to jail?'' Rio questioned Kari on why she isn't happy that Yuma is home safe and sound.

"I am, but just disappointed that I lose such a scoop''. Kari replied to Rio, glad that Yuma was safe but disappointed that she lost such a chance for her deadline. "You gotta be kidding me''. Rio said with a sweet drop on her face. "Yuma''. Astral said to his partner, getting Yuma and Rio's attention.

"What's up?'' Yuma replied to Astral, wondering what he wanted to say. "This Number Hunter concerns me, we should keep our guard up for the time being''. Astral told his partner, getting a nod of agreement from Enna.

"Astral has a point. The power I sensed earlier today was powerful, but I sensed an even more powerful presence''. Enna told Yuma and Rio that earlier today, she felt an even more powerful presence. "This could be a problem''. Rio stated as she held her chin with her right hand, thinking on what it was that Enna sensed with Yuma looking concerned as well.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile at Heartland carnival)**

At Heartland city carnival, there were many people there having a great time. Even kids were there, enjoying the rides and spending time with their families. A clown tried to give a little girl a balloon, but she wasn't able to grab it in time with the red balloon floating into the air.

In Heartland tower at the top floor, was a small 5-year old boy. He had bluish white hair, orange parts, yellow eyes, pale skin and wearing a sleeveless black shirt, black shorts and black shoes.

Besides the boy was a 19-year-old woman that has shoulder-length black hair with lighter purple highlights, with several fringes coming down past her brown eyes. She wore a pink blouse with a purple undershirt, a white business suit, and purple tights with black spike high heels and an anklet around her right ankle. She was taller than Luna, but was just a little shorter than Kite.

The woman had her right hand on the young boy's left shoulder as the two watch as the balloon floated into the air. "Dextra, where do Balloons go?'' The young boy asked the woman known as Dextra, who looked down at him. "They go into space and never come back down, Hart''. Dextra told the boy she called Hart.

Behind the two, a part of the flow glowed as Kite and Luna entered the room, getting Dextra's attention. "Welcome back Kite, Luna''. Dextra greeted Kite and Luna with a smile, getting Hart to look over his right shoulder to see his older sister and brother. "Hey Dextra, Hart''. Luna greeted her best friend and little brother with a smile as she and Kite walked up to them.

"You two ready to check out the carnival?'' Kite asked Dextra and Hart if they were ready to go to the carnival. Dextra nodded to him with a smile and small blush on her face. "I don't think so''. Hart replied to his brother as he continued looking over the carnival, getting everyone to look at him. "Come on. They've got games and balloons down there, you love that stuff''. Kite tried to remind Hart that he used to love carnivals.

"I don't remember liking games or balloons. In fact, I don't remember much of anything. Why can't I remember, Kite? Did something happen? Is something wrong with me?'' Hart questioned his brother as he looked up at the sky, watching the balloon as Kite, Luna and Dextra looked at him in sadness.

"Hart, I...''. Kite tried to say, before he granted his teeth. "You at least remember some things, like meeting Dextra right?'' Luna asked Hart if he remembered a few things, like meeting her best friend. "Yeah, I remember that. But I can't remember anything else. I don't think I ever liked anything''. Hart replied to his sister without looking at her.

"Hart, you're wrong and I'm gonna prove it''. Kite told his little brother as he got on his knees and placed his arms on Hart's shoulders. "You promise?'' Hart asked his brother if he promises. "Yeah and I'm not gonna be alone''. Kite promised, looking at Luna and Dextra, who nodded to him with a smile.

"It's getting late, you should go to bed now, Hart''. Luna told Hart, placing her right hand on her little brother's left shoulder. "Okay''. Hart replied to his adopted older sister as Luna grabbed his hand with her left hand before she lead him to his bed.

2 minutes later, Luna was tucking the sleeping Hart to bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead, making the sleeping Hart smile in his sleep. "Sweet dreams, Heart''. Luna wished her brother sweet dreams, before leaving the room with Kite and Dextra as Hart slept in peace.

Kite, Dextra and Luna were now walking down the hall together. Dextra was the only person, besides Hart that doesn't fear Kite and Luna. Luna because they were best friends and Kite because of her feelings for him. "I'm gonna go check on Orbital 7 and 8 and see if they've found any more numbers''. Luna told her adopted brother and best friend, getting them to nod at her in understanding.

Luna walked away, heading for the lab where Orbital 7 and 8 were, leaving Kite with Dextra. "Dextra, thank you for…''. Kite started to thank Dextra for looking after Hart, before he was interrupted by Dextra's lips meeting his, pushing him towards the wall before Kite returned the kiss, missing the taste and feeling of his butterfly.

Kite and Dextra were a couple, having been together for a week now. Dextra has been taking care of Hart when Kite and Luna went out, having helped the Tenjo siblings when they stormed the tower. She helped them find Hart. She even helped them prepare the ship they used to go to the moon. It took a while, but eventually Kite asked her out, which made Dextra happier than words could describe. Soon Dextra started leading Kite somewhere in the tower, with Kite letting her take him wherever she wanted.

* * *

 **(Back with Yuma)**

Back at his house, Yuma in his PJs was lying down on his hammock, looking up in thought with Astral next to him, floating above. Enna had returned to the Emperor's Key, while Rio went home. Yuma had offered to walk her home, but Rio was fine with walking home alone.

Yuma was currently thinking about what the thug said about the Number Hunters and what happened to cause him to age like that. "Yuma''. Astral said, getting Yuma to look at Astral, who had his arms crossed. "What is it''. Yuma replied to Astral, wanting to know what he wants.

"If there really are people out there that hunts Numbers, we should be prepared''. Astral told his partner, thinking that they should be prepared for when the Number Hunters come for them. "Don't have to tell me twice, but we've got something that they won't be expecting''. Yuma said as a smirk formed on his face as he grabbed his deck on his desk and drew two cards, which are Shining Number 39: Utopia Prime and Shining Number 17: Levice Rising Dragon.

"Shining evolution is a great power, but remember it comes from the bonds of friendship''. Astral reminded Yuma that Shining Evolution is a power that came from the bonds of friendship that they have. "I know''. Yuma replied to Astral as he drew the next card, seeing that it was the card Enna gave him, Rank-up-Magic Astral Force.

"I really don't understand how to use this card. What does it mean by Rank Up?'' Yuma questioned, having no idea what Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force can do. "I do not know, Yuma. Perhaps we'll find out in time''. Astral replied to his partner, having no idea what that spell card does either with both partners looking at the magic card in confusion.

* * *

 **(The next day at Heartland school)**

The next day at Heartland school, Yuma, Rio, Tori, Caswell and Bronk were around Tori's desk, talking to each other. "Guys, you gotta listen to this. There's this Duel square going on tonight!'' Bronk told his friends, getting their attention. "For real Bronk?'' Tori asked in surprised, which he nodded.

"Yeah, it's a bit out of the way, but a great place to pick up some duels''. Bronk replied to Tori, telling her and everyone else that it'll be a great place to duel. "Sounds fun, you can count me in''. Yuma said with a grin on his face at the chance to duel some new opponents. "You're coming too, right Rio?'' Bronk asked Rio in a love sick tone, making Yuma, Tori and Caswell sweat drop,

"You bet I am, and I'm even gonna bring Reginald as well''. Rio replied to Bronk with a smile, wanting herself and her brother to be apart of the action. "Do you really have to bring Shark along?'' Caswell questioned, thinking he would have a better chance to win if Shark wasn't there.

Meanwhile, Astral and Enna were watching the 5 humans. Enna was holding hers and Astral's son in her arms this time. "I hope nothing goes wrong''. Astral said to himself in concern that they might run into the Number Hunters. "If trouble finds us, we'll fight together''. Enna told her husband with a smile on her face, making Astral smile back at his wife as their child let out an excited cry.

* * *

 **(Later that night)**

It was a fun night for the gang. Just like Rio said, she dragged Shark along for the ride, who was crumby that his sister dragged him into this. Everyone had a great time, Duelling lots of opponents for fun. Yuma won all his Duels with Tori joining in, winning a few as well. Now the fun was finished for the day with Yuma, Shark and Rio walking together down the street.

"I can't believe you two dragged me into that''. Shark grumbled out as he was walking ahead of Yuma and Rio, his hands in his pockets. Shark really didn't enjoy himself very much because nobody was a challenge to him and he wanted to stay at home, but Rio dragged him out to be a part of the group.

"Quit complaining Reginald!'' Rio told her brother to stop being a complainer, getting tired of his complaining. "It's getting really old. You should have at least had something to enjoy back there''. Yuma said in agreement to what Rio said, getting a little tired of Shark's complaining. "Well excuse me for showing my discomfort at being forced out of my house and to go somewhere and spend 4 hours there!'' Shark replied to Rio and Yuma, refusing to look at them.

"Come on Reginald. What's wrong with hanging out with friends?'' Rio asked her brother on why he didn't like hanging out with friends, not noticing the storm clouds gather above them. "One: They are not my friends. Two: You forced me to go. And three: It was with Yuma and his pals''. Shark explained what was wrong with hanging out with her friends, even though he didn't sound hatful at the part of hanging out with Yuma.

"Will you two knock it off already''. Yuma told the Kastle siblings to stop auguring. "Stay out of this!'' Both Shark and Rio snapped at Yuma, making him sweat drop. The Emperor's Key glowed as Astral and Enna appeared, only their child wasn't with them, having been placed in a special spot inside the key for him to rest in peace. "Yuma, Rio!'' Astral called out, getting Yuma and Rio's attention.

"We sense something dangerous nearby''. Enna told Yuma and Rio, making the two humans look confused, before they looked up at the sky. "Do you sense it as well?'' Astral asked if Yuma and Rio sensed what they were sensing. "I don't sense anything''. Rio replied to Astral, getting Shark's attention.

However, it started to rain, making Yuma, Shark and Rio widen their eyes in surprise. "Oh come on!'' Shark called out in irritation at the rain. "Let's hurry before it pours down''. Rio told Yuma and her brother that they should hurry. "Don't need to tell me twice''. Yuma called out as he ran on ahead, with Shark right behind him.

"Geeze this rain just won't stop!" Yuma groaned out as he ran past a walkway. "Oh suck it up man!" Shark shouted out, running behind Yuma. "Will you two just...huh!" Rio called out, before she paused as she noticed a truck speeding in her direction, heading towards her. 'This is just like that day of the accident that took my parents away from me'. Rio thought to herself as she had a flashback of the day that she lost her parents.

"Rio!" Yuma shouted out, running towards the female Kastle twin, quickly pushing her out of the way. However, suddenly both Astral and Enna sensed something and felt the world around them pause as the drops of rain began slowly falling to the ground before stopping completely.

"What the! What's going on!?" Shark called out in surprise, looking around at seeing the world just froze up while Yuma helped Rio back up on her feet. "Thanks Yuma''. Rio thanked Yuma for saving her. "No problem, I'd never let anything happen to you''. Yuma told Rio with a smile, making her blush a little at his words.

Suddenly the group of 5 suddenly heard a rather gentle, yet at the same time dangerous melody began to play, causing them to turn to see the same young man from the mall walking over towards them with his robot by his side.

"It's him''. Shark said with narrowed eyes at seeing the same guy from last time as Kite let out a powerful cry as the drops of rain were pushed away. "Oi, this is getting really old real quick! What are you freezing time for!?'' Yuma demanded to know why Kite was freezing time.

"Things aren't exactly frozen. Time's simply moving at 10 thousand of its normal speed and do you three know why?'' Kite explained that time wasn't exactly frozen, just moving faster. "B-Because it's a s-special duel field I created!'' Orbital 7 called out as he gave a salute. "Very special, only people with Number cards can move freely in this zone. You see that's how I know you three have Numbers''. Kite explained that it was thanks to this special field, he knows that Yuma, Shark and Rio all have Number cards.

"We should leave this place while we have the chance!'' Astral told his partner that they should leave while they have the chance. "I'm no chicken!'' Yuma replied to his partner without looking at him, pretty confident that he can beat Kite. "Yuma, this isn't like our past duels. This guy could be even better than Reginald!" Rio told Yuma that Kite could be better than her own brother.

"Take that back, I'm way better than this guy!'' Shark snapped at his sister for thinking that Kite was better than him. "Why the big rush? Stay awhile!'' Kite called out as he unleashed a red cord that split into three, attaching to Yuma, Rio and Shark's wrists. "Crap baskets!'' Yuma called out in surprise at seeing the code attach to his right wrist.

"Oh contraire, the correct word for a situation like this would be 'Shit''. Kite said to Yuma as the red cord disappeared before he pulled his right hand back, making the three friends call out in surprise as they felt the pull. "Now the only way for you three to get free is to defeat me in a Duel''. Kite told Yuma, Shark and Rio that if they wanted to be free, they needed to defeat him.

"You must be crazy, thinking you can take on all three of us by yourself!'' Shark exclaimed, thinking that Kite was crazy challenging all three of them at the same time. "Look at it this way Reginald, it's three against one and we got the advantage!'' Rio told her brother, thinking their chances were better if they fought Kite together.

"Rio's right. Together, we have a chance to defeat him''. Enna told the group that they have a higher chance to defeat Kite if they stick together. "Enna's right! Together, we can take this guy down!'' Yuma called out with a smirk on his face, pretty confident that they can defeat Kite. "Think again, I'll only be going up and taking your Numbers''. Kite said with a smirk on his face, confident that he can win against all three of them.

"We'll see about that! Shark, Rio, ready!?'' Yuma cried out to his two friends, who nodded to him, with Shark on his right side and Rio on his left side. "I'm ready to take a bit out of this guy! /Let's hi-five the sky together, Yuma''. Shark and Rio called out with a smirk on their faces. "Then let's go!'' Yuma called out as he, Shark and Rio threw their Duel Pads into the air.

" **We're locked and loaded!''** Shark and Rio called out as they, along with Yuma placed their Duel Disks on with their Duel pads attaching to the devices. "Oh yeah, we're all feeling the flow!'' Yuma called out as he, Shark and Rio placed their Duel Gazers on.

"Oh yeah! Well, all three of you are about to feel the pain!'' Kite called out as his outfit started changing colours from black to white. "What the!'' Rio called out in surprise at seeing Kite's outfit changed, while Orbital 7 fired Kite's Duel Disk into the air. **"Go Photon Transformation!''** Kite called out as his Duel Disk attached to his left arm, as a blue eye tattoo appearing over his left eye, with his eyes colour changing to red.

" **AR-Vision Link established!''** The computer voice called out as the AR-Vision activated, with Kite landing on his feet. **"Duel!''** Yuma, Shark, Rio and Kite called out as they all drew their starting hand.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: Five.**

 **Rio life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: Five.**

 **Shark life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: Five.**

 **Kite life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: Five.**

"Since it's three against one, why don't we make this fair? One of you can have the first move. But after your turn is over, I go, then another one of you can go, but I take the next turn. Also you three don't need to share life points, you can have your own Life points. Sounds fair?'' Kite explained the special rules for this three on one Duel. "Fine then Hunter, you're gonna regret messing with us!'' Shark called out, agreeing to the rules of this three-on-one Duel.

"Yuma, you should go first. We'll have your back''. Rio told Yuma, getting the 13-year-old to look at her in surprise, before he looked at Shark, who gave him a serious face but nodded to him.

"Alright, here we go!'' Yuma called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion, before adding it to his hand. "First I'll start off by summoning **Goblindbergh** in ATK Mode!'' Yuma called out as he held out Goblindbergh's card between his right hand's index and middle fingers. The card materialized on the field with Goblindbergh appearing in the sky, laughing.

 **Goblindbergh ATK Points: 1400/ Level: Four.**

"Now Goblindbergh's special ability activates! When he's summoned, I can summon out another monster so say hello to Star Drawing!'' Yuma explained his monster's special ability as Star Drawing's card materialized onto his field, which Star Drawing appeared from.

 **Star Drawing ATK Points: 1600/ Level: Four.**

 **Goblindbergh DEF Points: 0000**

"I'm feeling the flow! I Overlay level four Goblindberg and Star Drawing!'' Yuma declared as he held up his right hand as his two monsters turned into two brown lights that descended into the air. A galaxy portal appeared on the ground in front of Yuma, which the two lights went into. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon Number 55: Gogogo Goliath!'' Yuma called out as the sealed form of Gogogo Goliath appeared.

Appearing was a large stone object resembling a rubix cube with two balls of gold light orbiting around it. More segments sprang from the sides of the cube, and soon it had changed into a monster that greatly resembled Gogogo Golem, but was six times the brick golem's size. It had a small dome-shaped head of blue brick with a single red eye and two horns made from pipes the colour of red brick. Its torso looked like it had been made from the tower of a grey castle and had a barred window in the chest. Glowing on the golem's stomach in red alien writing was the number 55. It had massive red upper legs with even larger blue lower legs. The giant had long thick tube-like red arms with blue armour covering the wrists, and on its back were two large red tanks that looked like the could be silos of some kind.

 **Number 55: Gogogo Goliath ATK Points: 2400/ Rank: Four/ Overlay units: Two.**

"So that's the Number you have''. Kite said with a smirk on his face as he looked at Gogogo Goliath, who was big and currently behind Yuma. "When Star Drawing is used for an Xyz summon, I get to draw a card!'' Yuma explained his monster's effect as he drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "Gogogo Goliath gives all monsters on my field 800 Extra DEF Points!'' Yuma explained his Number's effect as Goliath was covered in a brown aura.

 **Number 55: Gogogo Goliath DEF Points: 1200 + 800 = 2000.**

"I'll place one face down card and end my turn!'' Yuma declared his turn over as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Kite life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: Five.**

"Not bad, but let me show you a real move''. Kite said with a smirk on his face as he drew his card from his deck, before instantly playing it. "I'll start by summoning Photon Chargeman!'' Kite called out as a white armoured monster appeared on his field.

 **Photon Chargeman ATK Points: 1000/ Level: Four.**

"Now since I control a Photon monster, I can summon Photon Vanisher from my hand!'' Kite called out as a black armoured warrior with a blaster appeared on his field.

 **Photon Vanisher ATK Points: 2000/ Level: Four.**

"When this card is special summoned, I can add a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to my hand!'' Kite explained his monster's effect with a smirk as a card slotted out of his deck, which he grabbed with his right hand's index and middle finger, showing the card to Yuma, Shark, Rio, Enna and Astral.

Yuma, Shark, Rio, Enna and Astral saw that the monster Kite chose to add had 3000 ATK Points, before he added it to his hand. "Now with the level four Photon Chargeman and Vanisher, I create the Overlay Network!'' Kite declared as he held up his right hand as his two monsters turned into yellow lights that descended into the sky.

Appearing in front of Kite was a red Xyz portal that the two lights flew into. "I Xyz summon **Starliege Paladynamo**!'' Kite called out as a white armoured warrior with a blue helmet appeared from the red portal with two yellow Overlay Units circling around it.

 **Starliege Paladynamo ATK Points: 2000/ Rank: 4/ Overlay units: 2.**

"He didn't summon a Number!'' Astral called out in surprise. "Now I play the spell card, **Photon Trident!** '' Kite called out as he held out a card between his right hand's index and middle fingers, which the card materialized on his field as a trident appeared in Starliege Paladynamo's hands. "This spell increases my monster's ATK Points by 700!'' Kite explained his spell's effect as Starliege Paladynamo powered up.

 **Starliege Paladynamo ATK Points: 2000 + 700 = 2700.**

"Now Starliege, attack Gogogo Goliath!'' Kite called out with a smirk as Starliege charged at Gogogo Goliath. "I activate Starliege Paladynamo's special ability! When it battles an Xyz monster, by using an Overlay Unit, not only is its effect negated but it loses all its ATK Points!'' Kite explained his Xyz monster's effect as Starliege Paladynamo absorbed an Overlay Unit in its trident, firing a white beam that drained Gogogo Goliath's powers.

 **Number 55: Gogogo Goliath ATK Points: 2400 – 2400 = 0000/ DEF Points: 2000 – 800 = 1200.**

Yuma, Shark, Rio, Enna and Astral all widen their eyes in shock at seeing Gogogo Goliath lose its ATK Points. "You gotta be kidding me!'' Shark called out in surprise at Kite's move and seeing how he just rendered Gogogo Goliath useless. "Yuma, do something!'' Rio told Yuma, who nodded to her.

"Got it! I activate the trap, Guardraw!'' Yuma called out as his face down card revealed itself. "With this trap, I can switch Gogogo Goliath to DEF Mode and draw a card!'' Yuma explained his trap's effect as he drew a card from his deck, while Gogogo Goliath crossed his arms in an 'X' shape shield.

 **Number 55: Gogogo Goliath DEF Points: 1200.**

Starliege Paladynamo easily tore through Gogogo Goliath, creating an explosion that blew Yuma off his feet. **(2700 – 1200 = 1500)**

 **Yuma life points: 4000 – 1500 = 2500.**

Yuma landed on his back, groaning in pain. "You okay Yuma?'' Shark asked his friend in concern, even though he wouldn't admit it. "Say something''. Rio told Yuma, looking worried for him. "B-But how…?'' Yuma questioned how he was damaged when his monster was in DEF mode.

"Simple, Photon Trident gives the ability to do piercing damage. For now, I'll end my turn and Starliege's ATK Points return to normal!'' Kite declared his turn over as the trident disappeared in Starliege's hands.

 **Starliege Paladynamo ATK Points: 2700 – 700 = 2000.**

 **Shark life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Leave this to me. I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew his card from his deck. 'I gotta take out that Paladynamo, or else it's gonna take out my monster'. Shark thought to himself as he thought up his next move. "I summon out, Needle Sunfish!'' Shark called out as a card materialized on his field, before a sunfish monster appeared on his field.

 **Needle Sunfish ATK Points: 1500.**

"Now I play the Aqua Mirage spell card!'' Shark called out as he held out a card with his right hand, which the card materialized on the field as Needle Sunfish was covered in a blue aura. "This spell card equips onto Needle Sunfish and when Needle Sunfish is used for an Xyz summon, this card counts as a monster with the same level!'' Shark explained the effects of his spell card to Kite.

"Interesting, so are you gonna summon your Number card?'' Kite asked Shark if he was planning to bring out a Number card next. "Why don't you find out! I Overlay my level 3 Needle Sunfish and Aqua Mirage!'' Shark called out as he held up his right hand as both his monsters turned into two blue lights representing their attributes that descended into the sky.

Appearing in front of Shark was a galaxy portal, which the two lights went into. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! Now say hello to Number 47: Nightmare Shark!'' Shark called out with a smirk as Nightmare Shark's sealed form appeared from the galaxy portal.

Nightmare Shark's sealed form was actually in a dark blue twisted cylinder and was its wings and tail constricted in on itself. The bat like wings burst open, revealing the monster's true form. Contrary to its name, it didn't look like a shark, but rather a shark, winged demon hybrid with long human arms that sported crude, silver blades, and a slender spiked, blue tail that make up the entirety of its lower body. The red 47 flashed menacingly on the dorsal fin on its back, with two blue overlay units circling around it.

 **Number 47: Nightmare Shark ATK Points: 2000/ Rank: 3/ Overlay units: 2.**

"So that is the Number card you posses''. Kite said as he looked at Nightmare Shark. "Yup and this Shark is gonna tear apart that Paladynamo. I play the spell card, Aqua Jet!'' Shark called out as he held out the spell card with his right hand as Aqua Jet appeared on Nightmare Shark's back. "This card increases Nightmare Shark's ATK Points by 1000!'' Shark explained his spell's effect as Nightmare Shark powered up.

 **Number 47: Nightmare Shark ATK Points: 2000 + 1000 = 3000.**

"Now Nightmare Shark, attack that troublesome monster!'' Shark declared an attack as Nightmare Shark charged at Starliege Paladynamo. "You're gonna regreat that. I play Honest's effect from my hand!'' Kite called out with a smirk on his face as he held up a card with his right hand. "With this card, when a Light attribute monster attacks or is attacked, all I have to do is discard it and Starliege Paladynamo gains your monster's ATK Points''. Kite explained his monster's effect as he discards Honest with Starliege Paladynamo growing white wings.

 **Starliege Paladynamo ATK Points: 2000 + 3000 = 5000.**

"5000 ATK Points!'' Shark called out in surprise at the unexpected move. "Fight back, Starliege Paladynamo!'' Kite commanded as Starliege Paladynamo grew his sword and slashed at Nightmare Shark, forcing it back. **(5000 – 3000 = 2000)**

 **Shark life points: 4000 – 2000 = 2000.**

"Count yourself lucky that Starliege Paladynamo isn't a Number''. Kite reminded Shark that his monster wasn't a Number card, making him growl. "I'll end my turn with one face down!'' Shark called out as a face down card materialized on his field.

 **Starliege Paladynamo ATK Points: 5000 – 3000 = 2000.**

 **Number 47: Nightmare Shark ATK Points: 3000 – 1000 = 2000.**

 **Kite life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"I draw!'' Kite called out as he drew his card from his deck. "I play the spell, Trade in!'' Kite called out with a smirk as the spell materialized on his field, which his deck started glowing. "This spell lets me discard a level 8 monster, like my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and draw two cards!'' Kite explained his spell's effect as he discards his dragon, before he drew two cards from his deck.

"I'll set two cards!'' Kite called out as he slots in two cards, which two face down cards materialize on his field. "Than I'll have Starliege Paladynamon attack Nightmare Shark!'' Kite commanded an attack, which Starliege Paladynamon charged at Nightmare Shark. "Not this time Hunter, I play the Draining Shield trap card!'' Shark called out as his face down card revealed itself.

"This trap not only negates your attack, but I gain life points equal to Paladynamon's ATK Points!'' Shark explained his trap's effect as his trap fired a beam at Starliege Paladynamon, draining its power.

 **Shark life points: 2000 + 2000 = 4000.**

"Impressive, I'll end my turn''. Kite declared his turn over, having nothing else to do.

 **Rio life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Finally it's my turn to take a swing! I draw!'' Rio called out as she drew her card from her deck with her right hand's index and middle fingers, before instantly playing it. "I'll start off by summon Blizzard Dragon!'' Rio called out as a card materialized on her field, before Blizzard Dragon appeared.

 **Blizzard Dragon ATK Points: 1800/ Level: Four.**

"Now I play the spell card, Xyz Treasure!'' Rio called out as she held out the spell card with her right hand's index and middle fingers, which the spell materialized on her field with Rio's deck glowing. "Since there are two Xyz monsters, I'll be drawing 2 cards!'' Rio explained her spell's effect as she drew two cards from her deck.

"Now that's what I call nice! Since I added it to my hand, I can summon out Blizzard Watapon!'' Rio called out with a smirk as she held out a card with her right hand's index and middle finger, showing an ice blue version of Watapon with ice wings on its back.

 **(Blizzard Watapon/ Attribute: Water/ ATK Point: 200/ DEF Points: 300/ Level: One/ Type: Fairy/ Tuner/ Effect/ Effect: If this card is added to your hand from an effect, you can special summon this card. Once per turn, you can select one Water attribute monster on your field, this card's level becomes the same level as that Monster)**

Blizzard Watapon appeared on Rio's field with a smile, before jumping into the ice queen's hands, who held her monster with a smile. "If Blizzard Watapon was added to my hand through an effect, I can summon this little cutie''. Rio explained her monster's effect and how it was summoned to the field.

"Now I play Blizzard Watapon's special ability! I can choose a monster on my field, and Blizzard Watapon's Level becomes the same as that one's Level!'' Rio explained her monster's special ability as Blizzard Watapon flew out of her arms.

 **Blizzard Watapon level: 1 + 3 = 4.**

"Now I Overlay my level four Blizzard Watapon and Blizzard Dragon!'' Rio called out as she held up her right hand, which both her monsters turned into blue lights that descended into the air. A galaxy portal appeared in front of Rio, which the two lights went into. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon Number 50: Blackship of Corn!'' Rio called out as a black corn cob rises out before a sail extends out and with popping noises, the corn cob shifts before transforming into a ship.

 **Number 50: Blackship of Corn ATK Points: 2100/ Rank: Four/ Overlay units: Two.**

"Ahh, the third Number has shown itself at last''. Kite said with a pleased smile on his face at seeing Blackship of Corn. "You won't be smiling in a second! I play Blackship of Corn's special ability!'' Rio called out as Blackship of Corn absorbed an Overlay Unit, before cannons started coming out, aiming at Starliege Paladynamo.

"By using an Overlay Unit, Blackship of Corn can blast your Starliege Paladynamo into oblivion! Take aim and fire!'' Rio explained her monster's ability as Blackship of Corn started firing a barrage of cannonballs at Kite and Starliege Paladynamo, causing dusk to cover them.

"Talk about overkill''. Yuma commented as he watched as Blackship of Corn continued firing cannonballs at Kite and Starliege Paladynamo. "Rio, knock it off alright!'' Shark told his sister to stop blasting Kite and his monster. "Fineee'' Rio moaned out as Blackship of Corn stopped firing cannonballs.

The dusk continued to cover Kite for a few seconds, before it disappeared to reveal Kite standing, smirking at Yuma, Shark and Rio with his right hand on his hip.

 **Kite life points: 6000.**

"Impossible!'' Astral called out in shock at seeing Kite's life points higher than what it used to be. "Hey Hunter, explanation, now!'' Shark demanded an explanation on how Kite's life points increased instead of decreased. Instead of answering, Kite just continued smirking as the dusk disappeared to reveal Rainbow Life on Kite's field.

"It's the trap, Rainbow Life!'' Enna called out in disbelief as she figured out how Kite survived. "By discarding a card from my hand, like my Photon Circle, I gain life points instead of losing Life points''. Kite explained his trap's effect as he discarded Photon Circle's card.

"Also since my Starliege was destroyed, I draw a card!'' Kite explained with a smirk as he drew a card from his deck. "This guy is really good, but we'll see how good''. Rio said with her eyes narrowed as she held up a card with her right hand, which was Mirror Force. 'Let him attack and fall right into my trap' Rio thought to herself with a smirk, while Enna looked at the trap.

'Mirror Force. With that trap, if Kite attacks, all his ATK position monsters go bye-bye'. Enna thought to herself with a smile as she figured out Rio's trap. "I'll set a face down and end my turn!" Rio declared her turn over as a face down card materialized on her field.

 **Kite life points: 6000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"My turn now, I draw!'' Kite called out as he drew his card from his deck, adding it to his hand. "I'll start by summon Galaxy Cleric!'' Kite called out as a card materialized on his field, before a white robbed monster appeared on his field.

 **Galaxy Cleric ATK Points: 1500/ Level: 4.**

"When Galaxy Clerk is summoned, I can target 5 Galaxy or Photon cards in my graveyard and shuffle them back into the deck, then draw 2 cards. I choose Photon Chargeman, Photon Vanisher, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Photon Trident and the card I discarded, Photon Circle!'' Kite explained his monster's effect as a black portal appeared in front of him.

Five golden cards flew out, going into Kite's deck, which started shuffling before stopping with Kite drawing two cards. "And would you look at that, one of the cards I drew was Photon Vanisher!'' Kite called out as he placed a card on his Duel Disk, which Photon Vanisher's card materialized on the field before said monster appeared.

 **Photon Vanisher ATK Points: 2000/ Level: 4.**

"And just like last time, my Galaxy-Eyes is added to my hand''. Kite reminded his opponents as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's card slotted out of his deck and he added it to his hand. "Now I Overlay Galaxy Cleric and Photon Vanisher!'' Kite called out as he held up his right hand as his two monsters turned into yellow lights that descended into the sky.

A black Xyz portal appeared in the sky, which the two lights went into. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon Starliege Photon Blast Dragon!'' Kite called out as a white armoured Dragon with two yellow Overlay Units circling around it appeared, roaring.

 **Starliege Photon Blast Dragon DEF Points: 2500/ Rank: 4/ Overlay units: 2.**

"Ha, are we suppose to be scared of a monster in DEF Mode?!'' Shark questioned with a smirk if he, Yuma and Rio were meant to be scared of Starliege Photon Blast Dragon. "No, you're meant to be afraid of what it can do, like its special ability that lets me summon any Photon monster in my hand, like my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!'' Kite explained his monster's special ability as he placed his ace monster on his Duel Disk.

Much like the Numbers, this new monster looked sealed. This initial form was a giant, Red Cross with a glowing jewel in the core of it. It wasn't until Kite picked up the hulking mass and tossed it aimlessly in the air that the monster's true form was revealed. The cross spun once, twice, thrice in the air and on the third spin it remained there.

"Incarnation of light, descend now!" Kite began to chant out as tiny particles gravitated towards the twirling cross, they grew larger and larger until they created the foundation for the creature. First two blue-ish, gray arms formed on from the horizontal segments of the cross. Then the bottom vertical piece turned into a sharp, menacing tail. The top part functioned as the monsters head, and the bejewelled area gave way to the body. Glowing, blue wings were latched on the dragon's back and red pieces, mainly on its tail and near the jewel in its chest, lit up as well. The dragon gave an ear-splitting bellow once before Kaito introduced it.

"Come forth, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!'' Kite called out as the Dragon let out a powerful roar, creating a shockwave that forced Yuma, Shark and Rio to cover their eyes.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK Points: 3000/ Level: Eight.**

"That doesn't look friendly''. Yuma commented as he looked at Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. "Whatever gave you that impression?!'' Shark snapped at Yuma without looking at him, his eyes locked on Galaxy-Eyes. "Stay on guard!'' Astral told his friends to stay on guard for what Galaxy-Eyes could do.

"Now I activate the trap, **Eternal Galaxy**!'' Kite called out as his face down card revealed itself. "This trap, if I control a Photon or Galaxy monster, allows me to use an Xyz monster on my field and use it to Xyz summon a Photon or Galaxy monster 4 ranks higher!'' Kite explained his trap's effect, making Yuma, Rio, Shark, Astral and Enna widen his eyes.

"His Dragon's a Rank 4, so if he uses it...''. Rio began to say as she calculated what Xyz monster Kite could bring out if he uses Starliege Photon Blast Dragon. "He'll be able to summon out a Rank 8 monster''. Enna finished for Rio, knowing what monster Kite could summon.

"With the Rank 4 Starliege Photon Blast Dragon, I recreate the Overlay Network!'' Kite called out as he held up his right hand as his Starliege Photon Blast Dragon turned into a white light that descended into the sky, which a galaxy portal appeared in the sky with the light going inside it.

" **Appear now Number** **90: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord** **!''** Kite called out as the Number '90' flashed in a red colour as the sealed form of Photon Lord started to arise from the portal. Rising out of the vortex was a large broad blue sword with red alien writing engraved on the blade, with a large shield like guard with a yellow orb in the centre.

The sword transformed into a blue armoured photon warrior, who wielded a photon blue and yellow sword. The warrior grabbed the shield with his left hand, with yellow gems on his shoulders. The number '90' was on its shield, which the warrior let out a battle cry as he appeared.

 **Number 90: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord ATK Points: 2500/ Rank: 8/ Overlay units: 2.**

"He finally summoned a Number''. Enna stated as she looked at Photon Lord, who stabbed his sword into the ground. "It's a Rank 8, so we gotta keep our guard up''. Rio told the group that they should keep on their guard. "Oh, but that's the thing, I'm not even done! I activate the spell, Galaxy Expedition!'' Kite called out as he held out a spell card between his right hand's index and middle fingers, which the card materialized on his field.

"What does that do?!'' Yuma asked what the new spell card does. "Simple, if I control a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, I can summon a Galaxy Knight from my deck!'' Kite explained what his spell card does as a Galaxy Knight appeared.

 **Galaxy Knight ATK Points: 2800/ Level: 8.**

"That thing's a level 8!'' Shark alerted Yuma, Rio, Astral, and Enna, without knowing that the two Astral world beings were there. "How observant, and now you're gonna see what I can do with Galaxy Knight! I Overlay Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight!'' Kite called out as his two monsters turned into two yellow lights that descended into the air.

Appearing in the sky was a galaxy portal, which the two lights went into. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy!'' Kite called out as the Number '38' flashed in a red colour, before the sealed form of Number 38 appeared.

What came out was a massive, blue and white diamond with gold edges that looked to be a mix of machinery and crystal-like energy. It then opened up to reveal what appeared to be a dragon. It had a metallic body, with large, white, metal shoulders with the right one having six rounded-rectangular holes but both had gold edges. Coming out the back of these should looked to be multiple blade-shaped wings made of energy with the beginning of the wings being white, before turning baby blue in the middle and then royal blue at the tips with lightning being seen shifting and cracking constantly in the wings.

Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy unleashed a mighty roar as its two Overlay Units circled around it.

 **Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy ATK Points: 3000/ Rank: 8/ Overlay units: 2.**

"Two Rank 8 Number monsters!'' Astral called out in surprise that Kite was able to summon two powerful monsters in one turn. "That's impressive''. Yuma remarked with narrowed eyes, impressed that Kite was able to accomplish so much in one turn. 'Go on Blondie, and fall right into my trap'. Rio thought to herself with a smirk, waiting for Kite to attack.

"Do you honestly expect me to fall for your trap? It's obvious that you want me to attack''. Kite said with a smirk on his face as he knew about Rio's trap, making the younger Kastle twin widen her eyes in surprise. "I'll get right to that, after I play the spell Galaxy Cyclone!" Kite called out as he held out a spell card, which a cyclone appeared in the middle of the field, forcing Yuma and his friends to cover their eyes.

"This spell card destroys your face down!'' Kite explained his spell as Rio's face down card revealed itself, before being destroyed. "Oh? Mirror Force, is it? Such a shame that it didn't work. Go Titanic Galaxy, take out Nightmare Shark!" Kite declared an attack, which Titanic Galaxy unleashed a dragon blast attack that destroyed Nightmare Shock, creating an explosion that forced Shark to cover his eyes. **(3000 – 2000 = 1000)**

 **Shark life points: 4000 – 1000 = 3000.**

"I'm not done yet, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord attack Blackship of Corn!'' Kite declared another attack with a smirk as he pointed at Blackship of Corn with his right hand's index finger, which Photon Lord pulled his sword out of the ground and charged at Blackship of Corn, destroying it with a sword swipe, creating an explosion that forced Rio to cover her eyes. **(2500 – 2100 = 400)**

 **Rio life points: 4000 – 400 = 3600.**

"I think I've done enough for now, so I end my turn with a face down!'' Kite declared his turn over as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 2500/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"He destroyed two of our numbers as if it was child's play''. Enna said in shock that Kite managed to destroy Nightmare Shark and Blackship of Corn. "What a move, master Kite! That's the way the master of the Galaxy-Eyes duels!'' Orbital called out in joy at seeing Kite handle Yuma, Shark and Rio very easily.

"Oh, I should mention something. If you try to use a monster effect, Photon Lord can use an overlay unit to negate that effect. And if you try to attack Photon Lord, Titanic Galaxy can change that attack to him instead, so you might want to be careful''. Kite explained to Yuma, Shark and Rio about his two monster's effects.

"Those Numbers are dangerous. Yuma, you must figure a way to at least destroy one of them''. Astral told his partner that he must destroy one of the two monsters that Kite commands. "I'll try, here goes! My turn, draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew a card from his deck in a dramatic fashion.

"I play Photon Lord's special ability!'' Kite calls out with a smirk as he holds out his right hand, which Photon Lord holds up his shield, releasing a golden glow. "Whoa, what's happening!'' Yuma called out in surprise at Photon Lord using its ability on his turn. "During my opponent's turn, I can add a Photon or Galaxy Card from my deck to my hand, so I'll choose Galaxy Rebirth!'' Kite explained his monster's effect as a card slotted out of his deck, which he added to his hand, briefly showing it to his opponents.

Yuma looked at his hand and the card he drew, before he smirked as he thought of a plan. "Yuma''. Astral said to his partner, taking notice of the smirk on his face. "I'll start off by summoning, **Gagaga Caesar**!'' Yuma called out as a card materialized on his field, before a white suited, black caped and blue haired monster appeared, wielding a staff.

 **Gagaga Caesar** **ATK Points: 1800/ Level: 3.**

"Now since I control a 'Gagaga' monster, I can summon out Gagaga Clerk to the field!'' Yuma called out as another card materialized on his field, before Gagaga Clerk appeared on his field.

 **Gagaga Clerk ATK Points: 400/ Level: 2.**

"Now I activate Gagaga Caesar's special ability! By removing a monster like Goblindbergh, all monsters on my field becomes the same level as Star Drawing's level!'' Yuma explained his monster's special ability as Gagaga Clerk and Gagaga Caesar's levels changed.

 **Gagaga Caesar level: 3 + 1 = 4.**

 **Gagaga Clerk level: 2 + 2 = 4.**

"Now I Overlay my level four Gagaga Caesar and Clerk!'' Yuma called out as he held up his right hand as both his monsters turned into brown lights that descended into the air. Appearing in front of Yuma was a galaxy portal, which the two lights descended into. "I Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia Double!'' Yuma called out, holding out Utopia Double's card out with his right hand as Utopia's sealed form appears.

Utopia Double began to unseal himself, letting out a battle cry with two yellow Overlay Units circling around him.

 **Number 39: Utopia Double ATK Points: 0000/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: Two.**

"D-did he say Number? Confirmed, that is indeed a Number monster! Master Kite, that monster's a Number!'' Orbital told his master, getting Kite interested. "Interesting. So do you three hunt Numbers? I really hope so?'' Kite asked very interested, now hoping that he gets more Numbers then he bargained for.

"We'll see about that! I play Utopia Double's special ability!'' Yuma called out as he held up his right hand, making Shark and Rio widen their eyes. "Yuma, his Number card can negate Utopia Double's special ability!'' Shark told his sister's friend that Kite's Photon Lord can negate Utopia Double's special ability.

"How about I remind him for you! I play Photon Lord's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, that ability is negated!'' Kite called out as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord absorbed an overlay unit in its sword, before firing a beam at Utopia Double, striking him in the gem that's on his chest. "And since the monster I used for Photon Lord's special ability was a Galaxy monster, like Galaxy Cleric, your monster's destroyed!'' Kite explained another part of his monster's effect as Utopia Double exploded.

"Yuma, what was the point of summoning Utopia Double?'' Rio questioned her friend on why he summoned Utopia Double, only for it to get destroyed. "Because now Photon Lord's ability is used up. Also for this, the spell Re-Xyz!'' Yuma called out as a spell card materialized on his field.

"Re-Xyz allows me to use Monsters in my graveyard to Xyz summon an Xyz monster in my graveyard, like Utopia Double!'' Yuma explained his spell's effects, making Kite smirk at him. "Well too bad because the only level four monster you have in your graveyard is Star Drawing''. Kite reminded Yuma that he only had Star Drawing in his graveyard.

"That's true, but there's also Rio's Blizzard Dragon! Do you mind?!'' Yuma asked Rio to let him use her Blizzard Dragon, which she nodded with a smile. "Oh course, now let him have it''. Rio replied to Yuma with a smile, making him nod to her in thanks. "Thanks Rio. I Overlay the level 4 Star Drawing and Blizzard Dragon!'' Yuma called out as he held up his right hand as two ghostly forms of Blizzard Dragon and Star Drawing appeared.

 **Star Drawing ATK Points: 1600/ Level: 4.**

 **Blizzard Dragon ATK Points: 1800/ Level: 4.**

Both Blizzard Dragon and Star Drawing turned into lights that represented their colour as they descended into the sky. A galaxy portal appeared on the ground, which the two lights went into. "Reappear, Utopia Double!" Yuma called out as Utopia Double reappeared from the portal.

 **Number 39: Utopia Double ATK Points: 0000/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: Two.**

"Now I activate Utopia Double's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I can add a 'Double or Nothing' from my deck to my hand and use Utopia Double to Xyz summon Utopia!'' Yuma explained his monster's effect as Utopia Double absorbed an overlay unit.

A card slotted out of Yuma's deck, which he added to his hand as Utopia Double turned back to its sealed form, before going back into a galaxy portal that appeared on the ground. "Appear Number 39: Utopia!'' Yuma shouted out as Utopia flew out of the portal with two overlay units circling around him.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"So that Number has two forms. I assume something else comes from this?'' Kite asked with a smirk on his face. "You bet there is! Since Utopia was summoned through Utopia Double's special ability, Utopia's ATK Points are doubled!'' Yuma explained that thanks to Utopia Double's special ability, Utopia's ATK Points are doubled as his ace monster was surrounded in a white aura.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500 X 2 = 5000.**

"Way to go, Yuma!'' Shark called out with a smile on his face at seeing Yuma double Utopia's ATK Points. "Go Utopia, attack Number 90: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Lord!'' Yuma called out as he pointed at Photon Lord, which Utopia threw his sword into the sky. Utopia caught his sword, slashing Photon Lord in half, before it exploded.

"Nice work Yuma, you just took out Number 90 and dealt 2500 points of damage!'' Rio called out to Yuma with a smile, proud of him for destroying Photon Lord. "Thanks Rio''. Yuma thanked Rio for her kind words, before he gasped as the smoke from the explosion disappeared to reveal Kite unharmed.

 **Kite life points: 6000.**

"How come you didn't take a scratch?'' Yuma questioned Kite on why he didn't lose any life points. "Because of the Defense Draw trap!'' Kite said with a smirk as his face down revealed itself. "Damn it!'' Shark called out in frustration as Kite drew a card from his deck, thanks to his trap.

"And if you think that's bad, check this out! Since an Xyz monster was destroyed, Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy gains the destroyed Photon Lord's ATK Points''. Kite said with a smirk on his face, making Yuma, Astral, Shark, Rio and Enna widen their eyes in shock as Titanic Galaxy was covered in a white aura.

 **Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy ATK Points: 3000 + 2500 = 5500.**

"It's ATK Points are higher than Utopia's!'' Rio called out in shock that Titanic Galaxy is stronger than Utopia now. "I end my turn with two face down!'. Yuma declared his turn over as two face down cards appeared on his field.

 **Kite life points: 6000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"I draw!'' Kite called out as he drew his card from his deck. "Go Titanic Galaxy, destroy Utopia!'' Kite declared an attack, which Titanic Dragon unleashed a dragon breath attack at Utopia. "Think again, I play Utopia's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, your attack is negated! Go Light Wing Shield'' Yuma explained his monster's special ability, as Utopia absorbed an Overlay Unit.

Utopia used his armored wing to block Titanic Dragon's breathe attack. "I'll place a face down and end my turn!'' Kite declared his turn over as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Shark Life points: 3000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"I was getting tired of waiting, it's my turn now!'' Shark called out as he drew his card from his deck. "I summon out, Hammer Shark!'' Shark called out, holding a card out with his right hand as the card materialized on the field, before a torrent of water came from the card. Inside the torrent of water was Hammer Shark, who growled at Kite.

 **Hammer Shark ATK Points: 1700/ Level: 4.**

"I'm not done yet because now since I control a water monster, I can summon out Silent Angler!'' Shark explained as a card materialized on his field, before Silent Angler appeared.

 **Silent Angler ATK Points: 800/ Level: 4.**

"I Overlay my level four Hammer Shark and Silent Angler!'' Shark called out as he held up his right hand, which his two monsters turned into two blue orbs that represent their attribute. Appearing in front of Shark was a galaxy portal, which the two lights went into. "Now say hello to **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!''** Shark called out as a light blue aura surrounded him, before a power roar was heard underground.

The ground started shaking as the crack started getting bigger, making everyone but Shark and Kite wobble a little. The ground than split open as a giant figured descended out of the crack and into the air, before crashing into the ground behind Shark.

Dust covered Shark and the mystery monster for 10 seconds, before it cleared to reveal Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark, who had two blue overlay units circling around it, roaring.

 **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark ATK Points: 2600/ Rank: 4/ overlay units: 2.**

Shark looked at Yuma, who nodded to him with a smirk, which the older Kastle Sibling nodded back. "I play Spider Shark's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, all monsters you control loses 1000 ATK Points!'' Shark explained his Number card's special ability. Spider Shark ate his Overlay Unit, which the Sea Serpent spouts threads that fall all over Titanic Galaxy.

 **Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy ATK Points: 5500 – 1000 = 4500.**

"Now go, Spider Shark! Take out that lizard!'' Shark declared an attack as Spider Shark began to gather energy in its mouth. "I play Utopia's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, Shark's attack is negated!'' Yuma called out as Utopia absorbed an Overlay Unit into his chest.

"W-Why would you l-losers negate your own attack?'' Orbital 7 questioned from behind Kite, thinking that Yuma was stupid. "For this, the Quick-Play spell card, Double or Nothing!'' Yuma called out as his face down card revealed itself. "When an attack is negated, this spell allows Spider Shark to attack again, only double the attack power!'' Shark explains Yuma's spell as Spider Shark was covered in a yellow aura.

 **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark ATK Points: 2600 X 2 = 5200.**

"Go Spider Shark, Spider Tornado!'' Shark called out as he thrust out his right hand, which Spider Shark unleashed a water breath attack that took the form of a Tornado. The tornado absorbed Titanic Galaxy and destroyed him. **(5200 – 4500 = 700)**

 **Kite life points: 6000 – 700 = 5300.**

"Alright Yuma and Reginald! You guys took out Titanic Galaxy!'' Rio called out in joy at seeing her friend and brother work together and destroy Kite's Number. "Hell yeah, how'd you like that Hunter!?'' Shark called out with a smirk on his face, hoping that Kite is angry now. "Not as much as I'll like this''. Kite replied to Shark with a calm smirk, making Astral, Enna, Yuma, Shark and Rio look at him. "I play the trap, Xyz Spirits!'' Kite called out as his face down card flipped up, showing an image of Starliege Paladynamo, Photon Thrasher and Photon Crusher.

 **(Xyz Spirits/ Type: Trap/ Effect: You can remove from play one Xyz monster in your graveyard and special summon the monsters used to Xyz summon it)**

"By removing Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy from play, I can bring back Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight''. Kite explained his trap's effect with a smirk on his face as a portal appeared on the ground, which Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight flew out of it.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK Points: 3000/ Level: 8.**

 **Galaxy Knight ATK Points: 2800/ Level: 8.**

"This guy just won't go down. I play a face down and end my turn!'' Shark declared his turn over as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark ATK Points: 5200 – 2600 = 2600.**

 **Kite life points: 5300/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"I draw!'' Kite called out as he drew his card from his deck, before instantly playing it on his duel disk. "If I control a Galaxy Knight, I can summon another one!'' Kite explained as another Galaxy Knight's card materialized on his field, before the mentioned monster appears on his field.

 **Galaxy Knight ATK Points: 2800/ Level: 8.**

"Three level 8 monsters''. Astral observed with widen eyes, afraid of what Kite is planning to summon. "He has all he needs to summon a Rank 8 monster''. Enna told Yuma and Rio that Kite now has what he needs to summon a powerful monster. "I Overlay my level 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and two Galaxy Knights!'' Kite called out as Galaxy-Eyes unleashed a mighty roar as he and the two galaxy Knights turned into three yellow lights that descended into the air.

"With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network!'' Kite called out as a galaxy portal appeared in the sky, which the three lights went into. A red aura covered Kite's body as he held out his right hand, as a two-pronged spear formed in his hand **. "Radiant galaxy, become the striking light! All you need to do is arise!"** Kite chanted as he took aim and chucked the spear into the portal, which closed and let out an explosion of light. **"Descend now… our combined soul!"** Kite shouted out as he held out his right hand.

A bright fiery explosion occurred in space, creating a cloud of embers. A loud roar was heard from within, and two large red wings extended themselves. Two heads that were part of the wings growled fiercely. The enormous being extended its claws, its body glowing red with black scales. **"Neo Galaxy-Eyes… Photon Dragon!"** Kite shouted out as finally, the head rose up, eyes glowing while yet shining with the power of a dark galaxy, as the colossus thrust its arms outward, revealing itself in its full glory and power, with three yellow overlay units circling around it.

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK Points: 4500/ Rank: 8/ Overlay Units: 3.**

Yuma, Rio, Shark, Astral and Enna looked up at the three-headed dragon in awe, who growled at them. "Geez, just take a look at that thing! I heard two heads are better than one, but three is just overkill!'' Shark called out at the sight of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

"You want overkill? How's about this! I activate Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's special ability! Photon Howling!'' Kite called out as his new Dragon unleashed a power howl, which caused Utopia and Spider Shark to moan in pain. "If Galaxy-Eyes was used to summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes, all your monsters lose their special abilities!'' Kite explained his dragon's special ability, making Astral widen his eyes in concern.

"Oh no! With that effect, Neo Galaxy-Eyes can destroy Number monsters now!'' Astral called out in concern at the Numbers now losing their special abilities. "Just great''. Rio said with narrowed eyes at seeing Kite negate Utopia and Spider Shark's special abilities.

"I activate Neo Galaxy-Eyes' special ability! Now by using an Overlay Unit, all your Xyz monsters' Overlay Units are absorbed and he gains 500 ATK Points for each one!'' Kite explained his monster's effect as Neo Galaxy-Eyes ate one of its overlay units, before it absorbed Spider Shark's Overlay Unit.

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK Points: 4500 + 500 = 5000.**

"Come on, again!'' Shark called out in shock that Neo Galaxy-Eyes has 5000 ATK Points. "Go Neo Galaxy-Eyes, take out Number 37! Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!'' Kite commanded an attack, which all three heads of Neo Galaxy-Eyes fired a red stream at Spider Shark.

' **I'm sorry Nasch, I failed you'.** An unfamiliar voice called out from Spider Shark, making Shark widen his eyes in shock as the red stream destroyed Spider Shark, blowing Shark off his feet. **(5000 – 2600 = 2400)**

 **Shark life points: 3000 – 2400 = 600.**

Shark landed hard on his back, with Yuma, Astral, Rio and Enna looking at him in concern. "Reginald!'' Rio called out in concern for her big brother. "You okay?!'' Yuma asked Shark if he was okay to continue with the duel. "I'm…fine. It'll take more…then that to take me down, even if my best monster's gone''. Shark managed to say as he got back on his feet, shaking in pain from the attack.

"Oh really? Guess we'll find out soon. I end my turn with a face down card!'' Kite declared his turn over as a face down card materialized on his field.

 **Rio life points: 3600** / **Cards in hand: 5.**

"Finally my turn now, I draw!'' Rio called out as she drew her card from her deck, before instantly playing it. "I summon out Blizzard Lizard!'' Rio called out as her card materialized on her field, before Blizzard Lizard appeared on her field.

 **Blizzard Lizard ATK Points: 600/ Level: 3.**

"Now I play the Ice Mirror spell card!'' Rio called out as she slotted a card into her Duel Disk, which the spell materialized on her field. "Now you're gonna have double the double because this spell allows me to choose a level 3 or lower Water monster on my field and summon another one from my deck, so say hello to my second Blizzard Lizard!'' Rio explained her spell card's effect as another Blizzard Lizard appeared on her field.

 **Blizzard Lizard ATK Points: 600/ Level: 3.**

"Now to try out a new card! I activate the **Double Exposure** spell card!'' Rio called out as a spell card materialized on her field. "If I control two monsters with the same name, their levels are doubled!'' Rio explained her spell's effect as both Blizzard Lizards powered up.

 **2 Blizzard Lizards Level: 3 X 2 = 6.**

"Time to feel the flow! Now I Overlay my two Blizzard Lizards!'' Rio called out as she held up her right hand as both her monsters turned into blue lights that descended into the air. Appearing in front of Rio was a galaxy portal, which the blue light descended into. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! XYZ SUMMON! RISE FROM THE ICY DEPTHS NUMBER 21: FROZEN LADY JUSTICE!" Rio called out as the Number '21' flashed in a yellow colour.

From the gold portal arose a large glowing diamond with a red jewel at the center, which quickly transformed. When complete, there stood a stunningly beautiful woman. Blue armour covered her torso, white gloves, stockings, and high heeled boots adorned her arms and legs, and a yellow 21 glowed on her left leg. A skirt that show little of her legs. Her short spiky white hair and skin were pale, the colour of ice, and a long broadsword was equipped on her waste. She stared at Kite, who didn't even flinch and stared back.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 500/ Rank: 6/ Overlay units: 2.**

"I play Frozen Lady Justice's special ability! For every Overlay Unit she has, she gains 1000 ATK Points!'' Rio explained her ace monster's special ability as Frozen Lady Justice drew her sword with both her hands.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 500 + 2000 = 2500.**

"Even with that power boost, your Number is no match against my Neo Galaxy-Eyes''. Kite stated, confident that Neo Galaxy-Eyes could handle Frozen Lady Justice with no problem. "That may be true, but not with this! The spell, Attack Reversal!'' Rio called out as she held out a spell with her right hand, which the spell materialized on her field.

"This spell switches our monster's ATK Points, so I hope you don't mind!'' Rio explained her spell's effect as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Frozen Lady Justice's ATK Points were swopped.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 2500 + 2500 = 5000.**

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK Points: 5000 – 2500 = 2500.**

"Nice going, Rio!'' Yuma called out in joy at seeing Rio turn things around to their side of the Duel. "I'm not even done yet, Yuma! I play the spell, Distortion Crystal!'' Rio called out as another spell card materialized on her field.

"Now every time a monster you control loses ATK Points, it'll lose double the amount!'' Rio explained her spell's effect as the spell card glowed. "Now the for the spell, Zero Blade!'' Rio called out as another spell card materialized on her field. "This spell not only lets Frozen Lady Justice attack twice, but now your Dragon loses 1000 ATK Points and thanks to Distortion Crystal, that's 2000 instead!'' Rio explained her spell card's effect as a blue aura covered Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK Points: 2500 – 2000 = 500.**

"Well done Rio, now you have all you need to defeat this hunter''. Enna praised Rio for lowering Neo Galaxy-Eyes' ATK Points low enough to win the duel. "You heard her, Frozen Lady Justice! Attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes!'' Rio called out with a smile as Frozen Lady Justice charged at Neo Galaxy-Eyes.

"I saw that move coming from a mile away! Reveal **Lumenize**!'' Kite called out as his face down card revealed itself. "When you attack, this trap not only negates that attack, but gives a Light Attribute monster ATK Points equal to the ATK Points of your attacking monster!'' Kite explained his trap's effect as a beam shot out of the trap towards Frozen Lady Justice, making her blink in surprise as sparkles of energy left her and were absorbed into Neo Galaxy-Eyes.

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK Points: 500 + 5000 = 5500.**

"But how!?'' Astral called out in shock at what he is seeing. "No matter what we do, he just counters everything!'' Yuma called out in shock at what his seeing. "Go ahead and attack, I dare you!'' Kite taunted Rio to attack him again. "I…end my turn with a face down''. Rio declared her turn over, having nothing else to do as a face down card appeared on her field.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 5000 – 2500 = 2500.**

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK Points: 5500 + 3000 = 8500. (Just so you know, Neo Galaxy-eyes had 5000 ATK Points before it was switched, but thanks to Rio's combo, it's ATK lost 2000 so instead of 5000, it gains 3000)**

 **Kite life points: 5300/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"My turn now, I draw!'' Kite called out as he drew his card from his deck. "I play Neo Galaxy-Eyes' special ability!'' Kite called out as Neo Galaxy-Eyes ate one of its Overlay Units. Frozen Lady Justice gasped out as her Overlay Units were absorbed and eaten by Neo Galaxy-Eyes.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 2500 – 2000 = 500.**

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK Points: 8500 + 1000 = 9500.**

"Ahh nuts, 9500 ATK Points!'' Shark called out in disbelief at what he was seeing. "If this attack hits anyone of you, you'll lose the Duel''. Enna told her friends that if Neo Galaxy-Eyes lands an attack, one of them will lose. "Crap, we're toast!'' Yuma called out in concern that one of them would lose.

"T-That's right! And then your Number c-card and souls go bye-bye!'' Orbital 7 called out, getting Yuma, Shark, Rio, Enna and Astral's attention. "Our souls? Wait, did you take that guy's soul from the shopping mall yesterday?!'' Rio called out, wanting to know if Kite was the one responsible for what happened to the thug.

Kite granted his teeth in anger. "You pile of scrap metal! I already got these guys on the ropes and you bring that up! What the hell is wrong with you!'' Kite snapped at Orbital for letting out the secret of what happens to his opponents, making Orbital 7 widen his eyes in panic. Orbital 7 quickly dashed a few feet away from Kite. "Sorry, won't happen a-again!'' Orbital apologized to Kite, bowing his head a few times.

"My sister asked you a question pal, so answer her!'' Shark demanded Kite to tell them if he was the one responsible for what happened to the thug. "You three won't be around for long, so I might as well tell you. My method for taking a Number card is a little…forceful. So forceful in fact that when I take a Number, I take the Number holder's soul'' Kite explained that his method of taking a Number also lets him take the victim's soul, making Yuma, Astral, Enna, Shark and Rio widen their eyes in shock.

"Don't worry, it's quiet painless. Why don't I show you by taking out that girl! Go Neo Galaxy-Eyes, Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!'' Kite called out an attack, which Neo Galaxy-Eyes began charging up an attack. 'Is this really it for me…am I really gonna join mum and dad'. Rio thought to herself in fear at what she was about to experience.

' **I'm sorry Marin'.** A female voice called out, coming from Frozen Lady Justice, making Rio widen her eyes at hearing that voice. Yuma looked at Rio, seeing her expression of fear, making him grant his teeth before he looked forward at Kite. "I play the trap, **A Hero's rescue!** '' Yuma called out as his face down card revealed itself, revealing an image of a caped hero saving a princess from a dragon, holding her in bride style.

 **(A Hero's rescue/ Type: Trap/ Effect: If a monster is targeted for an attack, change the attack to another monster on the field and cut the damage in half)**

Neo Galaxy Eyes unleashed a red stream attack from its three heads at Frozen Lady Justice. Suddenly Utopia appeared in front of his comrade, taking the stream attack for her, making Frozen Lady Justice widen her eyes in shock. "Yuma!'' Rio called out in surprise at his move, while Shark had wide eyes as well.

"The trap 'A Hero's rescue' changes the attack to Utopia and halves the damage!" Yuma explained his trap's effect as Utopia was destroyed, creating a power explosion that blew Yuma and Astral away, with both of them crying out in pain. **(9500 – 5000 = 4500 divide by 2 = 2250)**

 **Yuma life points: 2500 – 2250 = 250.**

Yuma's Duel Gazer cracked from the attack, along with his Duel Disk and Duel Pad getting damaged beyond repair from that attack with the 13-year-old landing on his back, groaning in pain with both Rio and Shark staring at him in shock. 'He…protected Rio…!' Shark thought to himself in shock that Yuma protected Rio when he couldn't.

'Yuma…you…''. Rio thought to herself in shock that Yuma protected her as her checks began to turn red. "Ha, so you wanna be first then? Okay. Since Neo Galaxy-Eyes absorbed two Overlay Units, he can attack again!'' Kite explained that his dragon can do another attack, making Rio and Shark widen their eyes as Neo Galaxy-Eyes prepared to attack again.

"Reginald, do something! I don't care what, just save Yuma!'' Rio shouted out at her brother to save Yuma from Neo Galaxy-Eyes. "Don't need to tell me twice, I play **Cutter Shark**! By releasing my sister's Frozen Lady Justice, I can summon this card to take the hit for Yuma!'' Shark called out as he held out a card with his right hand, which Frozen Lady Justice disappeared and was replaced by a green shark.

 **Cutter Shark** **DEF Points: 2000/ Level: 5.**

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Photon Dragon unleashed another red stream attack, which destroyed Cutter Shark. "Nice team work. I end my turn!'' Kite declared his turn over since he had nothing else to do.

 **Yuma life points: 250/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

Yuma struggled to get off his back, while Astral struggled to stand. "Astral'' Enna said in concern as she floated next to Astral, kneeling down and placing her hands on his shoulders, looking at him in concern. "I'm alright, but Yuma is…''. Astral told his wife, before looking at his partner in concern.

"Just give it up! Without your Duel Disk or Duel Gazer, it's over for you''. Kite told Yuma that without his Duel Disk or Duel Gazer, he can't continue taking part of this duel. "I hate to say it, but the hunter's right''. Shark said as he looked at the destroyed Duel Disk that Yuma once used.

"Yuma…''. Rio said in concern for her friend, worried that he'll lose his soul. Yuma groaned as he tried to stand up, but couldn't. "Can't give up, have to keep fighting to protect Shark and Rio''. Yuma said in pain as he tried to stand up. However, his pendant started glowing golden, getting Yuma and Astral's attention as the glow soon covered them, making them close their eyes.

* * *

 **(In an unknown location)**

Yuma opened his eyes to see that he was back in that world with that giant gate with the demonic designed and chained, only Astral was with him this time. "It's… that gate from my dream!'' Yuma called out in surprise at seeing himself back in this world.

"Yuma, where are we?!'' Astral questioned Yuma, thinking that he would know where they are. **"Yuma Tsukumo, have you the courage?!''** The giant door called out, getting Yuma and Astral to look at the giant door. "Courage for what?'' Yuma replied to the giant gate, wondering what it could be talking about that needs courage.

" **Enter the door and you shall gain new power beyond anything you have imagined. However, to balance this power, you must sacrifice that which is most important to you. One stands in your way, however. Use your skill to defeat this threat. Now if you dare, enter this door. Enter and obtain the power of 'Zexal!''** The gate explained to the two partners, making Astral widen his eyes in shock.

"Did he say Zexal?!'' Astral called out in shock at what he heard, getting Yuma to look at his partner. "Astral, what's Zexal?!'' Yuma asked his partner if he knew what Zexal was. "Zexal is a miraculous power that will save my world''. Astral explained to Yuma what Zexal was, making him widen his eyes as he looked back at the gate.

"For my friends, Shark and Rio, and Astral's family! I will accept the power of Zexal!'' Yuma called out, accepting the power. **"Then take the power and fulfil your destiny!''** The gate called out as the chains on it shattered. The gate opened, releasing a rainbow colour that soon engulfed Yuma and Astral with the two crying out in surprise.

* * *

 **(Back in the real world)**

Back in the real world, Yuma gets back on his feet, his hands hanging down as he glares at Kite as Astral floated back up with Enna still looking at him in concern. "You alright Yuma?'' Rio asked her friend, which Yuma nodded to her with a smile.

"So you can still stand. Why don't you just give up?'' Kite questioned Yuma with a smirk on his face. "I'll never give up! A true Duellist must always believe in the probability of winning, even if the odds are stacked against you!'' Yuma called out in defiance, refusing to give up now or ever, making Astral smile at his partner.

"Well said, partner''. Astral said to Yuma with a smile. Suddenly, a bright light shines on the two, allow Kite and Shark see Astral. 'I can't believe it, that's really the invisible guy that Rio told me about. Huh, guess Yuma didn't make her crazy after all'. Shark thought to himself, staring at Astral in awe.

'It…can't be. That's the original Number!' Kite thought to himself in shock at seeing Astral, having never thought he would see the original Number tonight. Soon the light started to change Yuma's Duel Disk and Duel Gazer.

Yuma's Duel Disk changes to a Duel Disk like Kaiba's Duel Disk from Dark side of Dimensions, only where it was blue was instead red. His deck was absorbed into the new Duel Disk as well. In addition, he had a black headset covering his left eye, which a Duel Tattoo appeared over his left eye that was shining nonstop.

 **(Play Zexal's theme)**

"Alright, let's do this Astral! Time to feel the Ultimate flow!'' Yuma called out as he held up his right hand, which Astral held up his left hand, pressing it against Yuma's hand. "Time to hi five the sky, Yuma!'' Astral called out, before he turns into a blue mist light, while Yuma turned into a red mist light before the two lights descended into the air.

Kite, Shark, Rio and Enna looked up in shock as the two lights went around them, before clashing into each other, causing a bright light that forced them all to cover their eyes. **"When two distant souls become one, the power of Zexal is revealed!''** Astral's voice called out as the golden light disappeared to reveal that Yuma and Astral have now become one.

Standing in their place was Yuma, only he now was wearing a white suit with red armor plating, his right eye now golden like Astral's left eye, his hair now golden and like Astral's and his own hair merged together. A different Duel Disk on his left forearm and finally a different Duel Gazer over his left eye.

" **Go Zexal Morpeth!''** Yuma and Astral called out as the combined form known as Zexal was emitting a golden light, with everyone looking in shock at what they just witnessed. "Yuma and Astral…combined''. Rio said in disbelief at what she just witnessed. "I can't believe it…the legendary power, Zexal''. Enna said in shock that her husband joined together with Yuma to unlock Zexal.

"Now there's something you don't see every day''. Shark commented, looking at the Zexal form of Yuma and Astral. "Even with your little light show, it's impossible for you to win!'' Kite called out as he pointed at Zexal with his right hand's index finger. **"Is that so?''** Zexal replied to Kite with a smirk on his face, making him widen his eyes in shock.

A golden glow covered Zexal's right hand. **"Let's do this!''** Zexal called out as he held up his right hand as sparkles of golden energy started to gather around his hand. **"A truly powerful Duellist can shake the outcome of a Duel! He can even generate the very card that he needs to draw!''** Astral's voice called out as Zexal placed his right hand's index and middle fingers on the top card of his deck, which started glowing when he touched it.

" **Go Shining Draw!''** Zexal and Astral called out as the combined form of the two partners drew his card in a dramatic fashion. Zexal smirked at seeing what he drew. Zexal played a card on his duel disk, before a card materialised on his field. **"Appear Zexal Weapon Griffin Scythe!''** Zexal called out as he unleashed a golden blast from his hand towards the sky, creating a golden explosion.

A cry was heard as a golden Griffin with golden wings feathers appeared, flying down with a scythe shape blade as the tip of its tail.

 **(Zexal Weapon Griffin Scythe/ Type: Beast/ Level: 4/ ATK Points: 1000/ DEF Points: 1000/ Attribute: Light/ Effect: When this card is summoned, special summon a 'Utopia' monster from the graveyard. You can equip this card to a 'Utopia' from your hand or field, it gains 1000 ATK and DEF Points. When the equipped monster would be destroyed in battle, banish another card from the graveyard to negate its destruction. During the battle phase, reduce the opponent's monster's ATK points by 300 x the number of banished monsters)**

" **Zexal Weapon Griffin Scythe's special ability activates! When he's summoned, it can review a Utopia monster from the graveyard! So raise up Number 39: Utopia!''** Zexal explained his monster's effect as a portal appeared on the field, as Utopia appeared from it, letting out a battle cry.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500/ Rank: 4/ Overlay units: 0.**

Zexal picked up a card from his hand and held it out between his right hand's index and middle fingers. **"Now I play the powerful spell, Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force!''** Zexal called out as the spell materialised on his field, making Enna and Rio widen their eyes. "He's using Astral Force!'' Enna called out in surprise that Zexal was using the card she gave him.

" **This spell ranks up Utopia into an Xyz monster one or two ranks higher! This is all of our power! Go Rank up Xyz evolution!''** Zexal called out as Utopia turned into a bright yellow light that descended into the sky. A galaxy portal appeared in the sky that the light went into, creating a bright light.

" **Shatter the boundaries of reality! Arise anew Number 39: Utopia Beyond!''** Zexal called out as a much bigger white armoured version of Utopia appeared with one yellow Overlay Unit circling around it, unleashing a rainbow like glow.

 **Number 39: Utopia Beyond ATK Points: 3000/ Rank: 6/ Overlay units: 1.**

Kite and Shark gasped in awe at the new monster, while Rio and Enna looked at Utopia Beyond with smiles forming on their faces. "Amazing!'' Rio exclaimed in amazement at seeing Utopia Beyond. "Indeed Rio''. Enna agreed with Rio with a smile on her face.

" **I now equip Griffin Scythe to Utopia Beyond! Griffin Scythe can equip to a Utopia monster like Utopia Beyond!''** Zexal explained his monster's effect as Griffin Scythe turned into a yellow light that went towards Utopia Beyond, creating a flash that covered the rank 6 from view.

The flash disappeared to reveal Utopia Beyond holding a white scythe in its hands, the tang part of it being Griffin Scythe's head with the evolved warrior of hope now having Griffin Scythe's wings on its backs.

 **Number 39: Utopia Beyond ATK Points: 3000 + 1000 = 4000.**

" **Now go Utopia Beyond and destroy Neo Galaxy-Eyes!''** Zexal ordered an attack, which Utopia Beyond charged at Neo Galaxy-Eyes. "Are you a fool?! Your monster is weaker then my Galaxy-Eyes!'' Kite called out in surprise that Zexal was attacking with a weaker monster. **"Think again! When Utopia was used to summon Utopia Beyond and when he attacks, all your monsters loose all their ATK Points!''** Zexal explained as Utopia Beyond unleashed a white beam at Neo Galaxy-Eyes, draining its power.

 **Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK Points: 9500 – 9500 = 0000.**

"What!'' Kite called out in shock at what he was seeing. **"Go Utopia Beyond, Rising Sun Scythe slash!''** Zexal called out as Utopia Beyond flew above Neo Galaxy-Eyes, before diving down, slicing through it with its Scythe, before it leaped away, causing a huge explosion that blew Kite off his feet.

 **Kite life points: 5300 – 4000 = 1300.**

Kite landed hard on his back from the powerful attack that Utopia Beyond unleashed. "M-Master Kite!'' Orbital 7 called out in concern for his master. "I reveal the Quick-Play spell **Sebek's Blessing**!'' Rio called out as her face down card revealed itself. "When a monster we control inflects damage to you, the owner of that monster regains Life points equal to the damage inflected upon you!'' Rio explained her spell's effect as Zexal's aura glowed brighter.

 **Zexal Life points: 250 + 4000 = 4250.**

Zexal looked at Rio and nodded to her in thanks with a smile, which Rio returned with a smile. **"I play one face down card and end my turn!''** Zexal declared his turn over as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **(Music end)**

 **Kite life points: 1300/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"How'd you like that, hunter! Guess you're not so tough after all!'' Shark called out with a smirk of confidence on his face as Kite slowly got back on his feet. His eyes were covered by his hair and his lips were still, before Kite slowly raised his hands and…applauded.

Zexal, Rio, Shark and Enna looked surprised that Kite applauded for them. "Bravo, really bravo indeed. You actually destroyed my Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, now I have no reason to not use my ultimate creature anymore''. Kite said as he continued applauding, making Zexal, Rio, Shark and Enna widen their eyes in surprise.

"That wasn't your strongest monster!?'' Rio called out in surprise that Neo Galaxy-Eyes wasn't Kite's ultimate monster. "No, but you'll see really soon''. Kite replied to Rio with a smirk as he was covered in a light blue aura.

 **(Play Kite's Japanese theme)**

"My turn now, and it'll be a good one!" Kite called out as he drew his card from his deck in a dramatic fashion, before placing it in his hand and taking another one in his hand. "I play the spell, Galaxy Rebirth!'' Kite called out as the spell materialized on his field. "This spell card summons a Galaxy-Eyes from my graveyard and equip it to this card with its ATK points cut in half! Arise Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!'' Kite explained his spell's effect as a portal appeared on his field, which Galaxy-Eyes Photon dragon flew out of.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon ATK Points: 3000 – 1500 = 1500/ Level: 8.**

" **Stay frosty you two''.** Zexal told Shark and Rio, which the two nodded to him. "Now Galaxy Rebirth's other effect! If the equipped monster is used for an Xyz summon, this card counts as another monster with the same level! I Overlay my Galaxy-Eyes and Galaxy Rebirth!'' Kite explained his spell's effect as Galaxy-Eyes and his spell turned into yellow lights that descended into the sky.

Appearing in front of Kite was a galaxy portal, that the two lights descended into. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon! Just like you, this'll be my full power!'' Kite called out as another spear appeared in front of him. Kite grabbed the spear with his right hand, before he leaped into the air, making Zexal, Rio, Shark and Enna widen their eyes in surprise.

"Come forth, my ultimate creature and partner!'' Kite called out before he threw the spear into the ground, which stabbed the ground. "Descend, all mighty Number 62!'' Kite called out as he held out a card between his right hand's index and middle fingers with the number '62' appearing in red colours. "A Number!'' Rio called out in shock, with Zexal, Shark and Enna having wide eyes of shock as well.

The spear started unleashing a power blue light, forcing Shark and Rio to cover their eyes, while Zexal wasn't bothered. "What's happening!"' Shark called out in surprise at what was happening. "Descend my great beast, Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!'' Kite called out as a newer version of Galaxy-Eyes appeared, only bigger, stronger, new wings and had the number '62' on its wings, unleashing a powerful roar with two yellow Overlay Units circling around it.

 **(Music end)**

 **Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon ATK Points: 4000/ Rank: 8/ Overlay units: 2.**

"This is just getting ridiculous, that thing has a Number form as well!'' Shark called out in irritation at how Kite has so many powerful monsters. "Yup and its ability activates! All Xyz monsters on the field has their Ranks increase by one!'' Kite called out as Prime Photon Dragon unleashed a sound wave at Utopia Beyond.

 **Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon Rank: 8 + 1 = 9.**

 **Number 39: Utopia Beyond Rank: 6 + 1 = 7.**

"Why would he increase Xyz monster's ranks?'' Enna asked in confusion at Kite's move of increasing Utopia Beyond's rank. "Now Prime Photon Dragon, attack Utopia Beyond!" Kite declared an attack, making everyone widen their eyes in shock. **"But Utopia Beyond has the same ATK points as your Galaxy-Eyes!?''** Zexal called out in surprise at Kite's unexpected move.

"That's the thing! When Galaxy-eyes Prime Photon Dragon battles, he gains 200 ATK Points times all Xyz monsters' Ranks on the field!" Kite explained his dragon's special ability zx yellow sparkles surrounded Prime Photon. "Galaxy-Eyes' rank is night, while your Utopia Beyond's rank is seven, which equals sixteen. Times that by 200 and you get 3200!" Kite calculated for his opponents as Prime Photon powered up.

 **Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon ATK Points: 4000 + 3200 = 7200.**

" **7200 ATK Points!''** Zexal called out in surprise at Prime Photon Dragon's ATK Points. "Attack with eternity Photon Stream!'' Kite called out as he held up his right glowing blue hand, which Prime Photon Dragon began to gather energy for a stream attack, before unleashing it at Utopia Beyond.

" **Zexal Weapon Griffin Scythe's effect activates! By removing a monster from our graveyard, Utopia Beyond is safe from harm! We remove Utopia Double!''** Astral's voice called out as a black portal appeared on the ground. Utopia Double's card went into the portal, while Utopia Beyond blocked the stream with its scythe.

" **And for every monster removed from play, your Dragon looses 300 ATK Points!"** Zexal explained the Zexal Weapon's second effect as Prime Photon lost some of its power.

 **Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon ATK Points: 7200 – 300 = 6900.**

Prime Photon Dragon's attack caused an explosion that blew Zexal off his feet, but he flipped and landed on his feet. **(6900 – 4000 = 2900)**

 **Zexal Life points: 4250 – 2900 = 1350.**

"Impressive, you managed to protect your Number''. Kite complemented with an impressed smirk on his face as his glowing aura disappeared. **"You're not so bad yourself, I'm having a blast here!''** Zexal complemented Kite back with a smile, having enjoyed this duel so much. "Happy to hear''. Kite replied to his opponent, before he felt something incredibly wrong that made him widen his eyes.

"I-Incoming message. Master Kite!'' Orbital 7 called out to his master, getting Kite's and Prime Photon Dragon's attention. Orbital 7 created a screen for Kite, who widen his eyes in horror, with Prime Photon Dragon letting out a cry of surprise.

On the screen was an unconscious Hart, being held in Luna's arms, who looked beyond worried with Dextra and Orbital 8 next to her. "Hart! Luna, Dextra, what happened!?'' Kite called out in fear for his little brother, getting Shark and Rio's attention. 'Did he…say Luna…?' Rio thought to herself in surprise, having never thought she would hear that name again.

Kite turned back to his three opponents. "I'll finish you three later, but now…I must leave!'' Kite called out as he pulled on the Duel Anchor, making Zexal, Shark and Rio widen their eyes as the Duel Anchors holding them disappeared, freeing them. "Come on, we must hurry! Let's go, Galaxy-Eyes'' Kite snapped at Orbital 7 and his dragon, now in a hurry to get to his brother, sister and girlfriend.

"Than let's r-roll!'' Orbital 7 called out, before he transformed into a motorcycle form. Kite got on and drove away with Prime Photon Dragon flying after its master. Time than unfroze with the truck that was gonna hit Yuma, driving away with the rain raining down.

Zexal glowed golden, before he split back into Yuma and Astral, who looked surprised at Kite's actions. "Why would he run? The duel hadn't finished?'' Astral questioned why Kite would leave during the duel, while Enna went up to her husband and placed her right hand on his right shoulder in concern.

"I'm more ticked off that he was able to handle everything we threw at him''. Shark grumbled out in anger that despite all their best cards, Kite was able to outsmart and outgun them so easily. "We can't let this crush our spirits, We have to get better so that next time we see him, we'll be ready''. Yuma told Shark that they have to get better for their next encounter with Kite.

"Yuma's right, we have to start getting stronger''. Rio said in agreement to what Yuma said, but her mind was more focused on what Kite said. 'How does he know Luna…how is my best friend involved in this'. Rio thought to herself, thinking back to when she was a child, she would play with a girl who became her best friend and more than a friend to Shark.

* * *

 **(In Heartland tower)**

In Heartland tower in Hart's room, Hart was tucked in his bed, still out cold. Luna, Dextra and Orbital 8 surrounded the bed, looking at Hart in deep concern. "My little brother''. Luna said softly as she gently stroke Hart's left check, looking at him in sadness.

Kite and Orbital 8 entered the room just than, running towards Hart's bed. "What happened!" Kite demanded to know what happened to Hart. "He exhausted his powers. All he needs is rest now''. Dextra told Kite, making him grant his teeth, before he looked at Hart in concern.

"Did you find anymore numbers?'' Dextra asked Kite if he found anymore Numbers, getting him to look at her. Kite looked at Luna, who was kneeling down by the bed, holding Hart's right hand with both her hands, making him soften his expression. "…No, I didn't''. Kite replied to Dextra, knowing about Luna's connection to Shark and Rio.

Luna once told him about her two childhood friends she had before Dr. Faker adopted her, and even showed him a picture of her two friends. When Kite saw Rio and Shark, he knew instantly that they were Luna's old friends. He didn't want to take their souls, but knew that without the special Photon Hand MK 2 that Luna was developing, it was impossible to avoid.

Dextra saw Kite looking at Luna in concern, so she didn't push the situation and went back to looking at the boy she grew to love, just like Kite and Luna, with Luna still holding Hart's hands in concern.

* * *

 **And done, that was long. Now I know that some of you guys are gonna say its to soon for Zeal, but this was the only time I could find for Zexal to appear. The episode that Zexal appeared in the anime is gonna be different because that's when Rio and Enna will do their own Zexal** **Morpeth. And if you guys want, I could create a chapter that explains how Kite has Neo Galaxy-Eyes and Prime Photon Dragon early, so please understand.**

 **Next time is the chapter of Yuma, Rio and Shark getting the new power and the power of Synchro monster, plus the Xyz Dragon for Yuma. See ya later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, currently I'm not in a good mood. My little brat of a brother touched my dirt bike and that pissed me off. Let's just get this over.**

 **RisingSunSlash: Why would you think that.**

 **Utopy: Find out.**

 **9479: Find out.**

 **7319: That was in the** **Japanese.**

 **Narutoxasuna25: Glad you like the chapter.**

 **Now for the chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Training, a new world of monsters and Dragon of Darkness.**

The sun was high in the sky, shining down on Heartland city in peace with no one to disturb it. **(Oh, how little they know about the damage the Barians and Duel Academy caused to it)** In the Tsukumo household, Yuma was seating down on the floor in his room that has all the artefacts that his dad brought home, looking at his deck.

Currently, he had his cards out on the desk that he uses to hold his picture of his parents, looking at all of his cards, along with his Number cards that he casually uses like Utopia, Leviathan Dragon and Gogogo Goliath. Astral and Enna were floating behind him with Enna holding their child. That duel with Kite really opened Yuma's eyes at how there are powerful duelists out there in the world and he needs to get better to handle them and protect his friends.

"I threw everything I had at Kite, but it wasn't enough. Even Zexal and Utopia Beyond wasn't enough''. Yuma said to himself as he was working on his deck, currently holding Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force and Utopia in his right hand, while holding Leviathan Dragon and Gogogo Goliath's cards in his left hand.

"It was too soon to judge if the power of Zexal wasn't enough to defeat Kite''. Enna tried to convince Yuma that if the duel lasted longer, Zexal would have defeated Kite. "Enna is correct, Yuma. However, from that Duel, we've learned what Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force is capable of''. Astral told Yuma that from their duel against Kite, they've learned what Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force does.

"I admit you've got a point. Utopia Beyond really saved our hides in that Duel. I was thinking that maybe Astral Force could Rank up even my normal Xyz monsters and Number cards''. Yuma replied to Astral and Enna with a smile as he put Leviathan Dragon and Gogogo Goliath's cards down on the table, before he picked up Utopia Beyond's card with his left hand.

"Astral force has the power to Rank up any Xyz monster. You can even add it to your hand instead of drawing''. Enna told Yuma that Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force has an effect that lets it return to the hand. "Now that's what I call nice''. Yuma exclaimed with a smile as he looked at Astral Force and Utopia Beyond.

Astral and Enna's son started crying out as he reached out for Utopia Beyond's card, getting everyone's attention with Enna smiling at her child. "Would it be alright if my son holds your card''. Enna asked Yuma if her son could hold Utopia Beyond's card.

"Sure''. Yuma replied to Enna with a smile as he gave Utopia Beyond's card to Astral and Enna's son, who laughs happily as he holds Utopia Beyond's card. "He looks happy holding Utopia Beyond''. Yuma commented with a smile as he watches the energy baby laugh at Utopia Beyond.

"Indeed''. Astral said in agreement to what his partner said with a smile, watching his son with a smile. "Yuma!'' Rio's voice called out, getting Yuma, Astral and Enna's attention. Yuma got his cards together as he placed them in his jacket, before he went down to his room by climbing down the ladder. He saw Rio, Shark, Tori and Bronk waiting at his door. "What's up!'' Yuma greeted his friends, wondering why they're here.

A few seconds later, Yuma, Rio and Tori were seating down on Yuma's bed while Shark and Bronk were standing up. Currently Yuma was looking at something on Rio's Duel Pad, who wanted to show him something. "World Duel Carnival?'' Yuma called out in surprise at what he read on Rio's duel pad, that showed an upcoming tournament coming very soon to Heartland city.

"Yeah, it's like a big tournament or something! They're gonna be holding the whole thing in Heartland and like, these really incredible duelists from all over the world, like places we never even heard of before are gonna be there''. Bronk explained to Yuma about the World Duel Carnival.

"We thought it be a nice chance to have fun. We're all gonna participate, even me''. Tori told Yuma that even she was planning to enter the World Duel Carnival. "And whoever wins can get any kind of wish, like even get a mansion all to yourself''. Rio told Yuma that the winner could have any wish they like that'll be granted.

'I bet Kite's gonna be there'. Yuma thought to himself, knowing that Kite will enter the World Duel Carnival as well to hunt Numbers. Yuma frowned and granting his teeth at the thought of Kite, who tried to hurt Shark and Rio. Tori and Rio took notice of Yuma's angry expression, with Rio knowing who he was thinking about.

"Cool down already, Yuma''. Shark told Yuma to calm down as his placed his hands in his pockets, getting Yuma to look at Shark. "I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that guy from before is gonna be there. Well if he is, we'll be ready for him!'' Shark told Yuma that if they ran into Kite in the World Duel Carnival, they'd be ready.

"Yuma''. Yuma's grandmother Haru said from behind Shark, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise at her unexpected and surprisingly entrance out of nowhere. "Grandma, where'd you come from?'' Yuma exclaimed, surprised at her entrance. "I need you to be a sweetheart, and take these to an old friend of mine who lives out of town, there's a note inside as well''. Haru told her grandson as she brought out a big bag out of nowhere that was full of food.

'Since when am I a delivery boy'. Yuma thought to himself with a sweet drop at how his grandmother brought that out of nowhere. "Oh, one more thing. Where he lives, there's a super special rare and powerful card, which is the only copy of itself in the world where he lives''. Haru told her grandson that her friend has a rare card, getting Yuma, Shark and Rio's attention.

"Ok, now I'm interested. Let me get change and then I'll head off!'' Yuma called out with a smirk as he got off his bed and went to get change, now interested in this super rare card. 'This card, if grandmother says it's the only copy in the world, I gotta have it. It can help me when I duel Kite next time'. Yuma thought to himself, now wanting that rare card so that it can help him in his duel against Kite next time.

* * *

 **(Later on that day during sunset and outside of Heartland)**

Outside of Heartland city, Yuma, who was wearing his new casual outfit and was currently struggling to walk up some stairs, carrying that huge bag that his Grandmother gave to him. "This…is…torture''. Yuma gasped out as he reached a part of the stairs where the others were.

Tori and Bronk were gasping for air on their knees, while Shark and Rio were in perfect condition, not tired at all. Rio was currently next to Enna, looking at Enna and Astral's child with a smile with Enna smiling back at her, while Astral was riding on the bag that Yuma was carrying.

"Aww come on! Just how many more stairs are there!'' Yuma shouted out in irritation that there was more stairs to climb up to get to their destination. "Quit your whining already, Yuma!'' Shark snapped at Yuma, telling him to stop complaining already. "And for that matter, why'd I have to come!'' Shark called out, wanting an explanation on why he came.

"I brought you along because as Yuma's friend, you have to be there to cheer him up, not to mention hang out with him since you two are friends''. Rio explained to her brother on why he's here, telling him that as Yuma's friend, he should be there for Yuma.

"Basically, you made me come''. Shark grumbled out in anger that Rio dragged him into this. "Enough of this!'' Yuma called out in irritation, before he ran as fast as he could up the stairs as Enna floating after him. "Alright, go Yuma!'' Tori called out to Yuma with a smile as Rio and Shark walked after Yuma.

Back with Yuma, he made it to the top of the stairs and did a high jump for dramatic effects as he landed on his feet before he sees a dojo in front of him. "A dojo. Are you kidding me!'' Yuma called out in irritation as he walked up to the dojo and slide the door open. "Hello, anybody home!'' Yuma called out as he took off the bag and put it near the wall, looking left and right for anyone.

However, above Yuma was a shadow, before it jumped at the bag of food. Yuma heard something behind him and turned around, before his eyes widen in surprise when he saw an old man on top of the bag, eating as much as he could. "Where'd you come from, old timer!?'' Yuma asked in surprise at how this old man came out of nowhere.

"Old timer! The name happens to be Roku! However, you can call me master Roku!'' The old man introduced himself, making Yuma slightly widen his eyes in surprise. "Master Roku!'' Yuma said in surprise, while Astral and Enna were floating about the two humans.

* * *

 **(Later at nighttime)**

Later on during the nighttime, Yuma, Bronk, Tori and Rio were seating down, watching the old man known as Roku gulp down soup with their footwear off. Shark bailed when Rio wasn't looking because he didn't want to waste time in an old rusted down dojo like this one.

"Yup, a full belly is indeed a happy belly! Be sure to give my thanks to Haru!"' Roku exclaimed in satisfaction as he finished eating, getting Yuma's attention. "You know my grandmother?'' Yuma asked in surprise that Roku knew his grandmother. "Yup, and let me guess, you came here for the rare card, correct''. Roku replied to Yuma with a smirk, knowing that Yuma came here for the rare card.

"How'd you know?'' Rio asked in surprise that Roku knew that Yuma came here for the rare card. "Simple, the look in his eyes tells me that his a duelist that wants to get stronger, correct''. Roku replied to Rio, telling her how he knows that Yuma came for the rare card.

"So you're just gonna let Yuma have it?'' Bronk asked Roku if he was gonna let Yuma have the rare card. "Perhaps, but first you four have to start cleaning this room''. Roku said as he got up on his feet and started walking to the back door that lead to another room of the dojo.

"Clean this room, but why?'' Tori asked in confusion at why they would clean Roku's house or dojo for him. "Yuma's grandmother's note told me that you four would do whatever I asked. Shame that other boy left, it would have done him some good''. Roku told the gang that Haru's message said that they'd do what Roku asked, with Roku closing the door.

"Now I wish I left with Shark''. Bronk grumbled out, now wishing that he left with Shark so that he woudn't have to help clean up this old place. "Come on guys, this place isn't gonna clean itself''. Rio called out with a smile as she got to work, with Yuma, Bronk and Tori joining in, while Astral and Enna watched.

30 minutes later, they all finally finished cleaning the place. "That is the last time I do a delivery for my grandmother''. Yuma said as he placed a broom against the wall, taking deep breaths of exhaustion. "You cleaned like you've done this a lot, Rio''. Tori said to her friend with a smile, which Rio returned.

"Believe it or not, Reginald doesn't clean up after himself, so it's up to me to keep the house clean''. Rio replied to Tori with a smile, telling her that she cleans up the house since Shark doesn't even help at all. "Wow, my opinion of Shark keeps on changing by the day''. Bronk stated, his view of Shark changing even more.

Yuma chuckled at what Bronk said before he looked over at the door that lead to the room that Roku went in. "That old timer's been in there for 30 minutes straight. I wonder what's inside''. Yuma said to himself in wonder as he went up to the door and pushed it open with both his hands, before he gasped in shock at what he saw.

Inside the room were Duel Monster statues of legendary monsters. Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Elemental Hero Neos, Jinzo, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Flame swordsman, Cyber Dragon, Cyber End Dragon, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Blade Amour Ninja and even Armed Dragon Level 10.

There were even statues of legendary Synchro Monsters like Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black-winged Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, Junk Warrior, Shooting Star Dragon, Red Nova Dragon, Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, White Aura Biphamet, Star Eater and Ascension Sky Dragon.

"Holy sweet Egyptian gods! It's Dark Magician, Neos, Blue-Eyes, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Cyber End Dragon! There's even Stardust Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Junk Warrior, Ascension Sky Dragon and Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!'' Yuma called out in complete awe, not believing what he was actually seeing with his own eyes. "Legendary Monsters, even Synchro Monsters are here!'' Yuma continued to call out in awe at what he was seeing, a huge smile forming on his face.

"Yuma, what's…!'' Rio called out as she, Bronk and Tori entered the room before she gasped in shock at what she saw. Then, Rio, Bronk and Tori gained awe expressions on their faces at seeing the legendary monsters. "This is awesome!'' Bronk called out in awe as he and Tori ran up next to Yuma, while Rio walked up to the statue of Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, looking at it in awe.

"I can't believe it! It's really Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! I've always wanted one!'' Rio called out in awe at seeing one of her favorite monsters, having always wanted a copy of the Synchro Dragon. Everyone heard a chuckle, getting them to look and see Roku step out from behind one of the statues.

"I'm glad you like them. I've poured my heart and soul into making these wooden statues. Every time one of my little birdies flies from the nest. I carve a new one in his or hers honor. The Synchro monsters are in honour for the legendary duelists from the past, such as Yusei Fudo''. Roku explained that he was the one who created these wooden statues, getting Yuma and Rio's attention.

"By birdies, do you mean your students?'' Rio asked Roku if he was referring to his students when he said 'birdies'. "Correct, my students came here to this duel sanctuary to train, where I teach them all I know. They mastered all kinds of different Dueling styles here. I carved the Synchro statues for the heroes of the past who saved our world''. Roku continued to explain to Yuma and his friends, telling him that he created these statues for his students and the heroes of the past.

Astral and Enna have been listening to the conversation and have been curious about what the humans said about the Synchro monsters and heroes of the past. "Heroes from the past that used a different summoning than Xyz''. Astral said in wonder at what his learned, curious about Synchro Monsters now.

"I guess that the world was in danger years ago, yet people raised up and saved the world, forever remembered as heroes, along with their monsters, the Synchro kind of Duel Monsters''. Enna said with a smile on her face as she rocked her baby, wishing to know more about the legendary heroes that used Synchro monsters.

"Wow, that's amazing, and so are these statues. They look like they could move''. Tori exclaimed with a smile, looking at the statues of the legendary monsters. "But they do move''. Roku said with a smirk on his face, getting everyone's attention. "But how!?'' Yuma replied to Roku in wonder, wondering how these statues could move.

"Simple, a Duel. During a Duel, they come to life. Do you wish to see''. Roku explained what he meant, getting Yuma to narrow his eyes as he put on his dark fingerless gloves. "Get set to get decked, old timer!'' Yuma called out as the Duel Eye tattoo that he gained during his duel against Kite appeared over his left eye, along with placing the headset over his left eye.

" **AR-Vision Link established!''** The Computer voice called out as the AR-Vision activated around them, with Roku placing his Duel Gazer on, while Rio, Tori and Bronk watching from the side. **"Let's Duel!''** Yuma and Roku called out with smirks on their faces.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: five.**

 **Roku life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: five.**

"In this duel training scenario, two legends have already been summoned to each of our fields. Over here, I have Blue-Eyes Statue Dragon and Red-Eyes Statue Dragon! You have Statue Dark Magician and State Dark Magician Girl! The decks we're using are wooden training decks, made by yours truly!'' Roku explained the rules about this special duel with the wooden statues of Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes in front of him, while Yuma had the statues of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in front of him.

Yuma checked the wooden cards next to him, which was wooden versions of Reload, Shift, Pot of Avarice, Monster Reincarnation and Monster Recovery. "The four legends monsters have 0000 ATK and DEF Points and remain as wooden statues. Their powers have been sealed away and they cannot attack!'' Roku continued to explain about the special wooden monsters.

 **Blue-Eyes Statue Dragon ATK Points: 0000/ Level: eight.**

 **Red-Eyes Statue Dragon ATK Points: 0000/ Level: seven.**

 **Statue Dark Magician ATK Points: 0000/ Level: seven.**

 **Statue Dark Magician Girl ATK Points: 0000/ Level: six.**

"Are you kidding me?! So that whole thing about them being able to move was a lie!'' Yuma cried out in anger that Roku might have been lying. "You could say that they could move. You could believe that they cannot. The choice is yours to make''. Roku replied to Yuma with a smirk, making him frown in confusion.

'I see. The potential of these monsters depends on the decisions that Yuma makes'. Astral thought to himself, solving Roku's little riddle. "Yuma! You have the power bring them to live!'' Astral told his partner that he has the power to bring the statue monsters to life. "And how exactly am I gonna do that?'' Yuma asked Astral on how he can bring the statue monsters to life.

"One of the cards in your deck must be the key to unlocking their powers''. Astral replied to Yuma, thinking that a card could help them out. Yuma looked at the wooden statue deck, before he began to smirk. "I think I know what kind of card we need''. Yuma exclaimed, knowing what card he needs to draw.

Roku sat down on his butt, pointing at Yuma with his right hand's index finger. "Should I get comfy, maybe make myself some tea''. Roku taunted Yuma, thinking that he should get comfortable while Yuma thinks of a move. "Back on your feet, old timer! I draw!'' Yuma cried out as he drew the top wooden card of the wooden deck in a dramatic fashion.

Yuma looked at the card he drew, which was the neo Statue world field spell. The headset activated as a screen appeared in front of Yuma, showing the field, cards in hand and monsters' ATK Points, Levels and Attributes. "Sweet''. Yuma said to himself, not just for the draw, but also for what the headset can do.

"Get a load of this old man, the Neo Statue Zone field spell!'' Yuma called out, holding out the spell card that he was holding with his right hand.

 **(Neo Statue Zone/ Type: Field spell/ Effect: Negates the effects of Statue monsters that lowers their ATK and DEF points and negates the effect that stops them from battling)**

"Oh''. Roku said with a smile, still seating down. "The field spell removes the seal on all statue monsters!'' Yuma explained the spell's effect as the world around them changed to a purple dimension with yellow sparkles as Rio, Tori and Bronk looking around in surprise.

The statue monsters' eyes glowed as cracks began to form on them. "Alright everyone, let's feel the flow!'' Yuma called out as the seal on the monsters disappeared, which auras that represent their attributes surrounded them. The auras disappeared to reveal the legendary monsters.

Yugi Moto's two ace monsters, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl let out cries as they appeared, taking stances. Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes and Joey Wheeler's Red-Eyes unleashed powerful howls as they appeared.

 **Blue-Eyes Statue Dragon ATK Points: 0000 + 3000 = 3000/ Level: eight.**

 **Red-Eyes Statue Dragon ATK Points: 0000 + 2400 = 2400/ Level: seven.**

 **Statue Dark Magician ATK Points: 0000 + 2500 = 2500/ Level: seven.**

 **Statue Dark Magician Girl ATK Points: 0000 + 2000 = 2000/ Level: six.**

"This is totally awesome!'' Yuma cried out in excitement at seeing the Legendary Monsters. "I'm never gonna forget about this!'' Yuma continued to call out in excitement at seeing the legendary monsters with his own eyes. "This is like, the greatest thing ever''. Bronk called out with his eyes sparkling, making Tori sigh while Rio continued to look at the legendary monsters.

Yuma looked at the wooden cards in his hand, before he picked one up. "Next up is the Reload Spell card!'' Yuma called out as he held out the wooden card. "This spell lets me shuffle my hand into the deck and then draw the same amount!'' Yuma explained his spell's effect as he took the wooden cards and shuffled them back into the deck, drawing the top four cards.

"Now that's nice. Get ready old-timer, because now I sacrifice my two magicians…!'' Yuma called as a wind surrounded the two magicians on his field, covering them both as the two friends merged together. "…To summon **The Statue Sorcerer of Dark Magic!** '' Yuma called out as lightening stroke the wind, revealing the legendary monster, Sorcerer of Dark Magic with his cape blowing in the breeze.

 **(The Statue Sorcerer of Dark Magic/ Attribute: Dark/ Level: nine/ ATK Points: 3200/ DEF Points: 2800/ Type: Spellcaster/ Effect: This card cannot be normal or set summon, only special summoned from your hand by releasing 2 level 5 or higher statue monsters that have 'Magician' in their names. While this card is face-up on the field, it has zero ATK and DEF and cannot declare an attack. When this card battles an opponent's monster, that monster loses 500 ATK Points for every monster with 'Magician' in its name in ether player's graveyards.)**

 **The Statue Sorcerer of Dark Magic ATK Points: 0000 + 3200 = 3200/ Level: nine.**

"Ha, not bad''. Roku commented, impressed with Yuma's skills so far. "I'm not done yet, old man! I play the equip spell, Bound Wand!'' Yuma called out as he held out the wooden card with his right hand as a red wand appeared in Sorcerer of Dark Magic's left hand. "This spell increases my monster's ATK Points by 100 X its Level! Since Sorcerer of Dark Magic is level 9, he gains 900 ATK Points!'' Yuma explained what his spell card does, with Sorcerer of Dark Magic powering up as his ATK Points increased.

 **The Statue Sorcerer of Dark Magic ATK Points: 3200 + 900 = 4100.**

"Now Sorcerer of Dark Magic attacks Red-Eyes Black Dragon! When my Sorcerer attacks, your monster loses 500 ATK Points for every monster with 'Magician' in its name! Since there's Statue Dark Magician and Statue Dark Magician Girl in the graveyard, your lizard loses 1000 ATK Points!'' Yuma explained his Sorcerer's special ability as a Black and Pink aura surrounded Red-Eyes, draining its powers.

 **Red-Eyes Statue Dragon ATK Points: 2400 – 1000 = 1400.**

" **Now attack with Celestial Blast!''** Yuma called out as Sorcerer of Dark Magic unleashed a flame wave from his staff, destroying Red-Eyes. **(4100 – 1400 = 2700)**

 **Roku life points: 4000 – 2700 = 1300.**

"I gotta admit that's impressive''. Roku said with a smile after watching Yuma's performance. "I'll end my turn with a face down!'' Yuma called out as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Roku life points: 2600/ Number of cards in hand: five.**

"Question''. Roku began to speak as he got off his rear behind. "You may have moved a monster, but can you move a monster''. Roku said with a smirk, getting Yuma, Rio, Astral and Enna's attention. "Move a monster? Does he mean like those voices I've been hearing lately like Gagaga Girl''. Yuma exclaimed in confusion, still having questions at how he has been hearing his monsters' voices.

"Maybe you need a demonstration''. Roku said with a smirk on his face, making Yuma frown in confusion, before he felt something incredibly wrong.

Yuma closed his eyes, before he reopened them as he saw Blue-Eyes in front of him, roaring at him. 'What the hell! Wait a second!'. Yuma thought to himself as he looked at his hands, which had dark gloves and was holding two staffs. 'No way! I'm The Sorcerer of Dark Magic!' Yuma thought to himself in shock that he was somehow his monster.

Yuma looked at where his body was, before his eyes widened in shock at seeing his body had turned into a statue. Astral was next to his body, looking at it in confusion before he looked at Yuma. "This is an interesting development''. Astral commented at this unexpected development.

'When I get out of this, I'll show you an interesting development!' Yuma shouted out, only his mouth didn't open at all since he was still Sorcerer of Dark Magic. "Look alive sunny, cause it's my turn!'' Roku called out as he drew his card, getting Yuma's attention. "I activate a spell card, Polymerization!'' Roku called out as he held out a wooden copy of a legendary card as the spell materialise, making Yuma widen his eyes.

'No way, a Fusion summon!' Yuma thought to himself in shock that Roku was doing a Fusion summon because those have been around longer than Synchro, so many people don't use Fusion very often. "With this spell, I'll fuse the Blue-Eyes on my field and the two in my hand!'' Roku called out with a smirk, holding three wooden versions of Blue Eyes.

A tornado came out of the spell and surrounded Blue-Eyes, covering it from view. "With this, I summon the Legendary Blue-Eyes Ultimate Statue Dragon!'' Roku called out as the legendary Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared from the tornado, roaring.

 **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Statue Dragon ATK Points: 4500/ Level: Twelve.**

"And now I sacrifice Blue-Eyes Ultimate Statue Dragon!'' Roku called out with a smirk, making Yuma widen his eyes in shock. 'What!' Yuma called out in shock that Roku was releasing a Fusion monster. "Now appear my ultimate creature, Blue Eye Shining Statue Dragon!'' Roku called out with a smirk as cracks formed on Blue-Eye Ultimate Statue Dragon, before a bright light appeared that covered the Ultimate Dragon from view.

Out of the light came a big beautiful blue dragon with shining marks all over his body, releasing a powerful roar.

 **(Blue-Eyes Shining Statue Dragon/ Attribute: Light/ Type: Dragon/ Effect/ Level: 10/ ATK Points: 3000/ DEF: 2500/ Effect: This card cannot be normal/ or Set summoned, only special summoned by releasing a 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Statue Dragon'. While this card is face-up on the field, it has zero ATK and DEF and cannot declare an attack. This card's ATK increases by 300 points for every monster with 'Dragon' in its name. You can negate the effect of Spell, Trap and Monster Cards that designate this card. You can offer this card as a Tribute to destroy any cards you choose)**

'Oh boy, that's so not good'. Yuma exclaimed, looking at Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon in awe and slight fear. "For every monster with 'Dragon' in its name in my graveyard, my Shining Dragons gains 300 ATK Points and since you might not have counted, there's five dragons. Times 3 by 5 and you'll get 15, or in this case 1500 ATK Points!'' Roku called out with a smirk as his Dragon's ATK Points went up.

 **Blue-Eyes Shining Statue Dragon ATK Points: 3000 + 1500 = 4500.**

'At least it can't get worse…and now that I've said that, it's gonna get worse'. Yuma stated, knowing that he just got into more trouble because of his words. "Now get ready because I'm playing the Double Attack spell card!'' Roku called out with a smirk, holding out the wooden card as the materialised on his field.

'Oh boy'. Yuma thought to himself, knowing what that card does. "By discarding the level 11 Statue Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth, my Dragon can now attack twice!'' Roku explained the effects of his spell as he discarded the last card in his hand as a blue aura covered Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

'Not good, now it can attack me directly. I can't even play my trap, Mirror Mail and Bound Wand can't revive Sorcerer of Dark Magic. …If I'm going down, then I'm going down in style! **Go Celestial Blast attack!** ' Yuma called out as he fired the flame wave attack from his staff at Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon.

"Impressive, even when facing a strong monster, you don't back down! Impressive, but not enough I'm afraid! Go Blue-Eyes, attack and end this!'' Roku called out an attack as Blue-Eyes unleashed Shining Neutron Blast attack, which easily tore past the Celestial Blast attack as Blue-Eyes' attack blasted Yuma, who cried out in pain as he returned to his body. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's Attack didn't stop there and blasted Yuma's real body. **(4500 – 4100 = 400)**

 **Yuma life points: 4000 – 400 = 3600 – 4500 = 0000.**

Yuma was pushed from the force of the attack to the ground on his back as his life points dropped to zero as a screen appeared, showing that Roku was the victor with the AR vision deactivating with Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon disappearing.

Rio, Tori and Bronk whose been watching looked shocked at the outcome. "He lost!'' Rio called out in concern for Yuma, having thought that he could have defeated Roku. "I guess I may have pushed you a little too hard''. Roku said as he took off his Duel gazer and began to walk towards Yuma, who took his headset off with the Duel Eye tattoo disappearing.

"Old man, were you this whole time trying to teach me that monsters can be afraid like us?'' Yuma asked Roku if this whole-time that he was trying to teach him something. "Indeed I was, but you figured it out on yourself. I am impressed, you tamed your fear and fought to your fullest and worked together with your monsters, you are a great Duelist''. Roku explained for the reason for this test, impressed with how Yuma fought without fear.

Yuma smiled at Roku's words, before he decided to ask Roku something. "Old man…do monsters have souls?'' Yuma asked Roku if Duel Monsters had souls just like them, getting confused expressions from Tori and Bronk, a surprised expression from Rio while Roku looked serious. "Why would you ask that?'' Roku asked Yuma why he would ask if monsters had souls.

"Well…the last few duels, I've been hearing voices that came from my monsters, like in my duel against Shark, I heard a voice from Gagaga Girl''. Yuma explained to Roku that he has been hearing voices for the last few days now. "Same with me, I've been hearing voices like Yuma''. Rio told Roku that she's been hearing voices from her own and Yuma's monsters as well.

"I see. You two can hear the monster's voices. Since ancient times, there's been Duelists who have been able to hear their monsters voices. It's been said that Duel monsters have souls themselves and live in a world called the Duel Monsters Spirit World''. Roku explained to Yuma and Rio that monsters have souls and that they live in a world called the Duel Monsters Spirit world.

Both Yuma and Rio looked speechless at what Roku has told them, while Astral and Enna looked interested. "I can't believe it, monsters have souls like us!'' Yuma said to himself in shock that his monsters have souls just like him. "Incredible, Duel monsters are amazing''. Rio whispered to herself in shock that Duel Monsters had souls just like them.

* * *

 **(The next morning)**

Next morning at the Duel sanctuary, Yuma was up cleaning all the statues of the legendary monsters with Tori and Bronk watching him. "Yuma, weren't we going to watch a movie today''. Bronk said to his best friend, wanting to go watch a movie since this was boring. "You two can go; I'll stay here and clean these statues. After all, I wanna learn more from the old man''. Yuma replied to Bronk without looking at him, busy currently cleaning the Sorcerer of Dark Magic's statue.

Tori watched Yuma with a smile at how determined he was to learn more from Roku. "In that case, I'll whip up some breakfast!'' Tori called out happily as she ran out of the room, passing through Roku. "Morning''. Tori greeted Roku with a smile, while Roku watched Yuma with a proud smile.

Meanwhile at the other side of the room, Rio was standing in front of the statue of Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, staring at it happily. Next to her, Shark sat down with his back against the wall, looking annoyed that he would have to stay here since Rio didn't want to leave. "Come on, Rio. What's so great about staring at a statue''. Shark said to his sister without looking at her, wanting to get out of here.

"You have no respect for statues, Reginald. Besides, this is no normal statue. This is a statue of Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, one of the most famous Synchro monsters in the world!'' Rio replied to her brother in excitement, still refusing to believe that she is actually seeing one of her favorite monsters in the world here in the sanctuary.

Rio than turned to look at her brother with a smile. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you're enjoying the chance to look at the statue of White Aura Biphamet''. Rio said with a smile on her face as she eyed the statue of White Aura Biphamet, making Shark grumble as he looked at the statue of his favorite Synchro monster.

Like Rio, Shark had a favorite Synchro monster as well, only his favorite was White Aura Biphamet. "I wonder, where I can get a copy of Trishula''. Rio said in wonder as she continued to look at the statue, really wanting to have her own copy of Trishula. Astral and Enna were out, watching the humans with Enna holding hers and Astral's son as she showed the statues to him, who looked at the legendary monsters in awe.

Roku watched the Kastle siblings with a smile as well, before he turned to leave. "Hey, what happened here''. Yuma called out in surprise, getting Roku's attention as he looked to see Yuma looking at the statue of Blade Armor Ninja, seeing that mark on it. "This statue looks like it was melded back together, but what happened''. Yuma said in concern as he checked the mark out, making Roku frown as he left.

After a few minutes, Rio and Shark went outside as well leaving Yuma alone with Astral and Enna. Right now, Yuma just finished cleaning the Stardust Dragon statue. "Okay, all done now''. Yuma said with a smile at finally finishing cleaning all the statues. However, that was when Yuma took notice of a face down card under the Stardust Dragon statue.

"A card?'' Yuma said in confusion as he picked the card up with his right hand to see what it was. "Dark Rebellion…Xyz Dragon?'' Yuma said in confusion, reading the card's name. The card was an Xyz Dragon card that's rank 4, 2500 ATK Points, 2000 DEF Points and an ability that was special.

What Yuma said got Astral and Enna's attention as they floated over to Yuma to look at the card, with both astral world beings sensing something different with this card. "Yuma, I would actually be careful with that card. It doesn't seem like any regular Xyz monster". Astral told his partner that there was something different about this card from usual Xyz monsters.

"I don't care. It looks cool to me". Yuma replies to his partner with a smile, before he hears a soft dragon cry. "Did you hear that?" Yuma asked Astral and Enna if they heard the cry that he heard. "We didn't hear anything''. Enna replied to Yuma, having not heard the Dragon cry, making Yuma look at the Xyz Dragon in wonder.

Just then, a young man wearing ninja (shinobi) armour with a sword enters the Sanctuary as the lightening flashing behind him as he walks in. "Wait? Who are you?" Yuma asked in confusion as he puts Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's card into his Extra deck. The man turns to see Yuma on his left.

"Who are you kid?" The young man asked, while Yuma looked at the sword that he was carrying. "Yuma run! Get away my dear boy!" Roku called out, getting Yuma to see the old man injured a little with Tori, Shark, and Rio helping him on his feet. "Old man, what happened? Who the hell is he?" Yuma called out in concern for his master.

"Kaze… a former disciple of mine". Roku replied to Yuma, making everyone widen their eyes in shock at what he said. "I finally defeated you master. Now tell me, where is the legendary deck and the Synchro monsters?" The man known as Kaze called out, getting Yuma, Rio and Shark's attention.

"You think I'm going to hand them over you!" Roku called out in defiance to his former student. "What?" Kaze called out in rage at what Roku said. "You just don't get it. You're just a fool who let the darkness conquered your heart!" Roku called out, refusing to give the Legendary Deck or the Synchro monster to Kaze, making him cry out in rage.

"If you don't tell me, I'll destroy the statues until I find them!" Kaze called out in rage as he went to cut the statue of Blade Armor Ninja. "Not on my watch!'' Yuma called out as he got in front of Kaze's way to the statue of Blade Armor Ninja, holding his hands out. "Yuma!'' Rio, Shark, Tori and Roku called out in concern for his safety.

"Out of my way, punk! Who are you to stand in my way?'' Kaze asked as he put his sword back in its scabbard, wanting to know who Yuma is. "The name is Yuma Tsukumo, Roku's student and the Duellist that'll be the world's greatest Duel champion!'' Yuma cried out in response to Kaze, no fear in his eyes as Astral and Enna floated next to him.

"You are a disciple of that old fossil. Don't make me laugh''. Kaze said with a smirk on his face, amused at Yuma. "I don't know what your problem is, but I won't stand by and let you destroy Master Roku's statues!'' Yuma called out in defiance to Kaze, refusing to stand by as he destroys Roku's home.

"Fine than, I'll remove you the old fashion way''. Kaze said with a smirk on his face as the Duel Disk on his left forearm activated. "If it's a Duel you want, you'll get one!'' Yuma called out as he brought out his new Duel Disk with his right arm, placing it on his left forearm as a cord came out of his Duel Disk, wrapping around his muscle. His Duel Eye tattoo appeared over his left eye, along with Yuma putting on the headset. Yuma held up his left hand as virtual cards appeared out of nowhere, going inside of his new Duel Disk.

" **AR-Vision Link established!''** The computer voice called out as the AR vision activated around the sanctuary. "Duel!'' Yuma and Kaze called out as they drew five cards. Kaze's cards were usual, but Yuma's were different because his five cards were virtual, along with disappearing from his right hand.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: five.**

 **Kaze life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: five.**

"I'll go first, draw!'' Yuma called out as he placed his right hand on the middle part of his duel disk and moved his hand as if he was drawing a card, when he actually did drew a virtual card that appeared out of nowhere. A screen appeared in front of Yuma's left eye, making him smirk at the cards he saw.

"Yuma, win this and show him that rage and power isn't everything''. Astral told his partner as he floated next to him, refusing to stand by. "Got it! If I control no monsters, in exchange by lowering his Level by two, I can summon Dododo Buster!'' Yuma explained as a portal appeared on his right side as a giant orange and black armoured warrior stepped out, wielding a Morning star.

 **Dododo Buster ATK Points: 1900/ Level: six – two = four.**

"I'm not done yet, next up I summon Gagaga Magician!'' Yuma called out as he picked one of the virtual cards, which disappeared as Gagaga Magician appeared on the field.

 **Gagaga Magician ATK Points: 1500/ Level: four.**

"I'll set a card and end my turn!'' Yuma called out as a face down appeared on his field.

 **Kaze life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: five.**

"What a joke, it's my turn!'' Kaze called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion by back jumping. "Roku, does Yuma have any chance to defeat this guy?'' Tori asked Roku in concern for Yuma and if he'll be alright against Kaze. "Kaze was the best student I ever trained, but I have confidence that Yuma will defeat him''. Roku replied to Tori, confident that Yuma will defeat Kaze in this duel.

"I summon Flame Armor Ninja!'' Kaze called out as a torrent of fire appeared in front of him, before a red Armor Ninja appeared from it, landing on its knees.

 **Flame Armor Ninja ATK Points: 1700/ Level: four.**

"Now I activate the spell, Armor Ninjitsu Art of Teleportation!'' Kaze called out as he held up a spell card between his right hand's index and middle fingers. "This spell allows me to summon a monster weaker than Flame Armour Ninja, so arise Air Armor Ninja!'' Kaze explained as a torrent of air appeared on the field, before a green amour ninja monster appeared.

 **Air Armor Ninja ATK Points: 1400/ Level: four.**

"Oh terrific''. Yuma whispered to himself with narrowed eyes, knowing what's coming up. "Now I overlay my two monsters!'' Kaze called out as his two Ninja monsters turned into lights that representing their attribute.

A Red Xyz portal appeared in front of Kaze as the two lights descended into the portal. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Blade Armor Ninja!" Kaze called out as the monster that appeared was actually the same monster he tried to slice and dice earlier, only with two overlay units circling around it.

 **Blade Armor Ninja ATK Points: 2200/ Rank: four/ Overlay units: two.**

"Wait…that was his monster!'' Yuma called out in surprise that Blade Armor Ninja was actually Kaze's monster. "Go Blade Armor Ninja, attack Gagaga Magician!'' Kaze called out as Blade Armor Ninja charged at Gagaga Magician, drawing its swords.

"Don't think so! I activate the Break Away trap card!'' Yuma called out as his trap card revealed itself. "By discarding a spell, such as my Cross Attack, the battle ends and all monsters on the field's effects are negated, so that means Dododo Buster goes back to level six!'' Yuma explained his trap's effect as he held up his right hand as a virtual card of Cross Attack appeared, before a force field appeared in front of Gagaga Magician, sending Blade Armour Ninja back.

 **Dododo Buster level: four plus two equals six.**

Kaze growled a bit in anger at seeing his attack fail. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn''. Kaze declared his turn over as two face down cards appeared on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: two.**

"My turn now, draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew another card from his virtual deck inside his Duel Disk. "Play the spell card you drew!'' Astral told Yuma to use the card that he just drew from his deck. "Got it, I play the spell, Dododo Draw!'' Yuma called out as the virtual card he drew disappeared and reappeared on the field.

"By sending Dododo Buster from my field to the graveyard, I draw 3 new cards!'' Yuma explains his spell's effect as Dododo Buster disappeared with Yuma drawing three new cards from his Duel Disk. "Now I activate the spell, Monster Reborn to bring him back!'' Yuma called out as the legendary spell appeared on his field as Dododo Buster reappeared on his field.

 **Dododo Buster ATK Points: 1900/ Level: six.**

"You fool! You activated my trap, Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist!'' Kaze called out as one of his trap cards revealed itself, which a mist appeared around Dododo Buster. "Now all your special summoned monsters lose half their ATK Points!'' Kaze explained his trap's effect as chains appeared around Dododo Buster.

 **Dododo Buster ATK Points: 1900 – 950 = 950.**

"That's fine, because I got this! The spell, Gagaga Mirror Slash!'' Yuma called out as another virtual card appeared on his field. "Now when a Gagaga monster I control attacks, it won't be destroyed by battle, it's name and ATK Points change to the monster its battling and when your monster is destroyed, you take damage equal to its ATK Points!'' Yuma explained his spell's effect as a yellow aura covered Gagaga Magician, before he charged at Blade Armor Ninja.

"Claver boy, but not claver enough! I activate the trap, Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing!'' Kaze called out as his trap revealed itself. "Now your attack is negated!'' Kaze said as an icy chill blew Gagaga Magician back to Yuma's field. "Damn it''. Yuma whispered to himself with narrowed eyes.

"Yuma, set that spell card face down''. Atral told his partner to set a face down card, which Yuma nodded to him. "I play a face down and end my turn!'' Yuma called out as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Kaze Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: one.**

"My turn, I draw! I activate the spell, Spy Attack!'' Kaze called out as he drew his card, before playing it. "By sending the Aqua Armor Ninja from my hand to the graveyard, I can look at your face down card!'' Kaze explained as he discarded his last card from his hand, before a blue armoured ninja appeared, running towards Yuma's set card. Aqua Armor Ninja before leaping towards Yuma's face down card before exploding.

"He doesn't seem to care about his monsters and sacrifice them in order to achieve victory''. Enna stated with narrowed eyes, not liking how Kaze treats his monster, while Yuma's face down card showed itself to Kaze. "Interesting''. Kaze said with interest at the card he saw.

"Careful boy''. Roku said in concern for Yuma, who didn't look worried that his face down card was revealed. "Did you make Yuma do all this cleaning, Roku. I'm impressed''. A familiar voice said from behind Roku, Tori, Shark and Rio, getting them to turn to see Yuma's grandmother Haru behind them.

"I can't even get him to clean up his room''. Haru said with a smile on her face as Kari walked up next to her, making Tori and Rio widen their eyes in panic. "Haru! Haha, long time no see!'' Roku greeted his old friend with a smile on his face, glad to see her. "Hey Kari''. Tori greeted nervously to Kari, who looked angry.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! Yuma!'' Kari called out in rage at seeing her brother duel. "Busy!'' Yuma replied instantly to his sister without looking at her, waving his right hand at her. "What did I say about Duelling? Didn't we have a talk?'' Kari called out as she cracked her knuckles.

"All I remember was you talking and me not listening. Now zip it and watch the show!'' Yuma replied to his sister without looking at her again, his eyes focused on Kaze. 'Why you little…!" Kari growled at the response that her brother gave her. "Please put your knuckles away?'' Roku asked Kari, getting her attention.

"You cannot stop Yuma from being who he is any more than you can stop the wind from blowing. Yuma loves Duelling with all his heart. But you try to stop him when instead you should support him''. Roku explained to Kari that she can't stop Yuma from being a Duellist, getting Kari to look at Yuma, who was focused on Kaze.

"How nice of your family to watch as you grovel in defeat. Blade Armor Ninija, slice and dice Gagaga Magician!'' Kaze called out as Blade Armor Ninja charged at Gagaga Magician with both his swords. "Forget it chump, I activate the quick-play spell Fighting Fund!'' Yuma called out as his face down card revealed itself.

"Now all my monsters won't be destroyed''. Yuma explained his spell's effect as Blade Armor Ninja's swords slammed into Gagaga Magician's arms that was in an 'X' shape, with Yuma's Magician glaring at the Xyz ninja. **(2200 – 1500 = 700)**

 **Yuma life points: 4000 – 700 = 3300.**

"I activate Blade Armor Ninja's special ability! By using an overlay unit, he can attack again!'' Kaze called out as Blade Armor Ninja absorbed an overlay unit , before he pushed Gagaga Magician back. **(2200 – 1500 = 700)**

 **Yuma life points: 3300 – 700 = 2600.**

"So you kept you're monsters, it won't matter! I end my turn!'' Kaze declared his turn over since he didn't have anything else to do.

 **Yuma life points: 2600/ Number of cards in hand: two.**

"That's it, no more playing around! I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his virtual card from his Duel Disk. "Yuma, to defeat that monster, you need to summon you're new monster''. Astral told his partner that if he wanted to win, he needed to summon his new Xyz Dragon.

"I got it, I activate the spell card, Decrease!'' Yuma called out as the card materialised on his field. "This spell lowers Dododo Buster's level by two!'' Yuma explained his spell's effect as a white aura surrounded Dododo Buster.

 **Dododo Buster Level: 6 – 2 = 4.**

Yuma heard another cry, making him smile. 'Don't worry, you'll be free soon'. Yuma thought to himself with a smile as he held up his right hand. "I overlay my level 4 Gagaga Magician and Dododo Buster!'' Yuma called out as his two monsters turned into lights, representing their attributes and descended into the air.

Appearing in front of Yuma was a black Xyz portal, which the two lights descended into. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! I Xyz summon a new friend of mine! Descend, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!'' Yuma called out as a virtual version of the card he found appeared between his right hand's index and middle fingers as the new monster flew out of the portal.

Accompanied by flashes of lightening, a pitch-black Dragon appeared on his field, two overlay units circling around it. Dark Rebellion unleashed a fierce roar as Kaze gasped in shock.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK Points: 2500/ rank: four/ overlay units: two.**

Shark, Rio, Tori, Roku, Haru and Kari looked at Dark Rebellion in awe, before they heard a cry of fear. They looked to see the cause, before they widened their eyes in shock. Blade Armor Ninja…was shaking in fear at the sight of Dark Rebellion and was taking steps back in fear.

"My Blade Armor Ninja is afraid?'' Kaze said in surprise that his monster was afraid of Dark Rebellion. "However, my trap cuts your monster's ATK Points in half!'' Kaze called out as mist appeared around Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK Points: 2500 – 1250 = 1250.**

"That won't be a problem because I play the spell, Xyz Treasure!'' Yuma called out as the spell materialised on his field. "For every Xyz monster, I draw a card and since there's two, I draw two cards!'' Yuma explained his spell's effect as he drew two more virtual cards.

"Now I play the spell, Xyz Crown and equip it onto your monster!'' Yuma called out as a spell materialised on his field. "This spell changes your monster's Rank into a Level!'' Yuma explained his spell's effect as a white aura surrounded Blade Armor Ninja.

 **Blade Amor Ninja Rank change into Level 4.**

"Why would you change my monsters' Rank into a Level?'' Kaze asked in confusion at why Yuma changed his monster's Rank into a Level. "You'll see soon! Now I play the spell, Star Changer to increase your monster's level!'' Yuma called out as a card materialised on his field. "Now you're monster's level increases by one''. Yuma explained his spell's effect as Blade Armor Ninja's level increased.

 **Blade Amor Ninja Level: 4 + 1 = 5.**

"Now everything is set! I play Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can target a Level 5 or higher monster on you're field, that monster's ATK Points are cut in half and Dark Rebellion gains the lost amount!'' Yuma explained his monster's effect as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon absorbed an overlay unit into its gems.

Lightening covered Dark Rebellion's wings, before they shot out, wrapping around Blade Armor Nina and draining its power.

 **Blade Armor Ninja ATK Points: 2200 – 1100 = 1100.**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK Points: 1250 + 1100 = 2350.**

"Why you little!'' Kaze growled out in rage at seeing his monster's ATK Points cut in half. "Go Dark Rebellion, tear that Ninja in half!'' Yuma ordered an attack as Lightening covered Dark Rebellion's fangs, before he charged and teared through Blade Armor, causing an explosion that blew Kaze off his feet. **(2350 – 1100 = 1250)**

 **Kaze life points: 4000 – 1250 = 2750.**

"I'll end my turn with a face down! At the end phase, Dark Rebellion's ATK Points return to normal''. Yuma declared his turn over as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK Points: 2350 – 1100 = 1250.**

 **Kaze Life points: 2750/ Number of cards in hand: zero.**

"Do you understand now? If you treat your monsters with trust and love, they'll be there for you! You must understand it a little right, that monster was your partner, right?'' Yuma called out to Kaze, thinking that Kaze understands a little bit about respecting his monsters.

"Blade Armor Ninja was just a card, nothing else! It doesn't have a soul or feelings! It's just paper with ink, nothing else! I draw!'' Kaze called out as he drew his card from his deck. "How dare you!'' Yuma growled out with narrowed eyes at Kaze's disrespect for monsters.

"I play this, the spell Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy!'' Kaze called out as he held up a spell card between his right hand's index and middle fingers as the card materialised on his field. "This spell destroys all my traps and in exchange, I draw 2 cards!'' Kaze explained his spell's effect as his two traps shattered, before he drew two cards from his deck.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK Points: 1250 + 1250 = 2500.**

"He must have something planned if he gave up those two traps''. Astral stated with his arms crossed, thinking that Kaze was up to something. "I say bring it''. Yuma replied to Astral without looking at him. "Now I play the spell, Pot of Greed!'' Kaze called out as the legendary spell materialised on his field as he drew two more cards from his deck.

"Now if I control no monsters while you do, I can summon Earth Armor Ninja!'' Kaze called out as a blast of sand appeared, before a brown armor Ninja appeared on his field.

 **Earth Armor Ninja ATK Points: 1600/ Level: 5.**

"I don't like this''. Enna exclaimed, not liking the evil look in Kaze's eyes. "Now I activate the spell, Armor Ninjitsu Art of Revival!'' Kaze called out as a spell materialised on his field. "This spell brings back Flame Armor Ninja!'' Kaze explained what his spell does as Flame Armor Ninja reappeared on his field.

 **Flame Armor Ninja ATK Points: 1700/ Level: four.**

"Now I activate Flame Armor Ninja's special ability! When his special summoned, his level is increased by one''. Kaze explained his monster's special ability as Flame Armor Ninja's level went up.

 **Flame Armor Ninja Level: 4 + 1 = 5.**

"Two Level five monsters''. Astral stated, taking notice of the two monsters having the same level. "An Xyz summon!'' Yuma called out with narrowed eyes, knowing what Kaze is trying to achieve. "Correct, I overlay my Flame Armor and Earth Armor Ninja!'' Kaze called out as his two monsters turned into lights, representing their attributes.

"Prepare for a monster like none other you've seen before''. Kaze exclaimed with a smirk as he held up his right hand as a dark aura surrounded him with the Number '12' appearing on his right hand, making Yuma, Astral, Enna, Rio and Shark widen their eyes in shock. "On his hand, it's a Number!'' Astral called out in shock that Kaze was under the control of a Number the whole time.

"Meaning if we remove it, he'll go back to normal''. Yuma stated as a black galaxy portal appeared in front of Kaze. "With these two monster, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja!'' Kaze called out as the two lights descended into the galaxy portal.

Rising out of the portal was some kind of wheel, before it transformed into a red armoured Ninja with long red hair with two overlay units circling around it.

 **Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja ATK Points: 2400/ Rank 5/ Overlay units: two.**

"Real intimidating, but not impressed. You're Ninja is no match for my Dragon''. Yuma said in an unimpressed tone, taking notice that the Number's ATK Points were lower than his Dragon's ATK Points. "Not for long! I play the spell, Riryoku!" Kaze called out as he held the spell out as the card materialised on his field.

"Oh no, that spell cuts your monster's ATK Points in half and gives the lost amount to one of his monsters!'' Enna called out in concern, knowing what that spell card does. A red beam shot out of the spell card, hitting Dark Rebellion. Dark Rebellion cried out in pain as he was drained of his energy as red beam transferred the stolen energy to Crimson Shadow.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK Points: 2500 – 1250 = 1250.**

 **Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja ATK Points: 2400 + 1250 = 3650.**

"It's over for you! Go Crimson Shadow and bring me victory!'' Kaze called out as his Number monster drew his swords and charged at Dark Rebellion. "Don't think so! Check out my new Trap, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!'' Yuma called out as his face down card revealed itself, before an Iron Scarecrow appeared and blocked Crimson Shadow's sword slash.

"This trap not only negates your attack, but goes back to being face down!'' Yuma explained his trap with a smirk as his trap flipped face down again. "You annoying little brat! I end my turn!'' Kaze declared his turn over since he had nothing else to do.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK Points: 1250 + 1250 = 2500.**

 **Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja ATK Points: 3650 – 1250 = 2400.**

 **Yuma life points: 2600/ Number of cards in hand: Zero.**

"What a week this has been''. Yuma sighed in exhaustion from everything that has happened this week from his Duel against Kite to this. "Just give it up already, brat! I'm gonna win this and take Roku's legendary deck!'' Kaze called out to Yuma, getting tired of Duelling him. "Not happening!'' Yuma replied to Kaze with narrowed eyes, refusing to give up.

"Why do you keep struggling? With the power of my Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, I'm unstoppable!'' Kaze called out with an evil grin on his face, confident that with his number card, his unstoppable. "You would place your hopes on that thing over your Blade Armor Ninja?'' Yuma asked with narrowed eyes at how Kaze seemed to respect only his Number.

"Of course! The more powerful the monster, the better the chances of victory I will have! Blade Armor Ninja was a failure if he couldn't defeat you! If I truly had a partner, it would be Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja because he'll get the job done!'' Kaze called out with a crazy grin on his face as the Number mark flashed brighter.

"Idiot! What makes a partner isn't how rare or how strong it is, but from the history you have with it! Master Roku knew this, that's why he build the statue of your Blade Armor Ninja!'' Yuma called out in rage that Kaze didn't seem to care about the monster that Roku created a statue for his honour.

"Why should I care, when I have a monster like this!'' Kaze replied to Yuma with a smirk on his face, not caring about what Yuma says. "I'll show you what makes a partner! I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his virtual card, looking at it, before he showed it to Kaze. "To start off your lesson about partners, I'll play this, my Pot of Greed spell card!'' Yuma called out as the materialised, before he drew two more virtual cards.

"Next I'll summon my Gagaga Mancer!'' Yuma called out as a portal appeared on the ground, before a white haired and black suited woman appeared from it.

 **Gagaga Mancer ATK Points: 100/ Level: Four.**

"When this card is summoned, a Gagaga monster comes back from the grave! so come on out, Gagaga Magician!'' Yuma explained his monster's effect as Gagaga Mancer threw its staff at the ground, creating another portal. Raising up from the portal was Gagaga Magician.

 **Gagaga Magician ATK Points: 1500/ Level: four.**

"Get ready, because things are about to get ugly for you! I overlay my two Gagagas!'' Yuma called out as he held up his right hand as the two Gagaga monsters turned into two dark lights, representing their attributes before descending into the air.

A galaxy portal appeared in front of Yuma with the two lights descending into it, causing lightening to erupt from it. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!'' Yuma called out as Utopia's sealed form raised up from the galaxy portal.

The sealed form began to transform into Utopia, who let out a battle cry as he appeared, looking majestic with two yellow overlay units around him.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500/ Rank: Four/ Overlay units: 2.**

"Alright! With Utopia, Yuma can win this!'' Tori called out with a wide smile on her face, thinking that Utopia will win the Duel for Yuma. "There's only one thing to be worried about. Crimson Shadow's special ability''. Rio told Tori, her eyes focused on the Duel.

"That's true. if Crimson Shadow had a dangerous ability like switching its ATK Points with ether of Yuma's monsters, he'll have a problem''. Shark said in agreement to what his sister said, reminding everyone that they don't know Crimson Shadow's special ability.

"So what if you summoned a new monster! My Crimson Shadow's ability enables it to survive a battle by getting rid of an overlay unit!'' Kaze called out with narrowed eyes, telling everyone about his Number's special ability. "Too bad, because he won't survive this attack''. Yuma stated with a smirk on his face as his key began to glow lightly, getting everyone to look at him in wonder.

"When there are two Xyz monsters on my field with the same Rank, a new power shall be unlocked''. Astral exclaimed with his arms crossed, glaring at Kaze. Kaze still look confused at Yuma's words, before his eyes widen in shock.

"You can't be..." Kaze said in disbelief, finally catching on what Yuma was plaining to do. "I can be!" Yuma shouted out as thunder smashed through the window and struck where he and his monsters stood as he held up his right hand.

 **"I overlay Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Number 39: Utopia to build the Overlay Network!"** Yuma called out as a black and grey vortex appeared in front of him, causing both his monsters to shatter into yellow and purple particles as they entered the vortex.

 **"Warrior born of darkness and lighting, wielding the power of the ferocious dragon, emerge forth!"** Yuma chanted as a massive purple tornado appeared from the vortex, as yellow eyes flashed inside the tornado.

 **"I Xyz Summon, come forth Number 39: Utopia Rebellion!"** Yuma announced as something emerged from the vortex. It was a new utopia, his white suit was now pitch black, his helmet resembled the head of Dark Rebellion with four fangs protruding from the top and bottom of the helmet, his armour was indigo with silver trimmings, armoured gauntlets and boots with a green orb in the centre of his chest armour. Dark Rebellions wings extended from his back, surging with lighting as he drew a large jagged broad sword from his back.

 **(Number 39: Utopia Rebellion/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Warrior/ Rank: 4/ ATK Points: 3000/ DEF Points: 2500/Requirements: Two Xyz monsters with the same rank/ Effect: This card gains 400 ATK Points for every Dragon and warrior type in each player's graveyard. Once per turn, you can detect one overlay unit from this card to select one Warrior or Dragon type monster in ether player's graveyard, special summon it to your side of the field and the special summoned monster gains 400 ATK Points for every Warrior and Dragon in ether player's graveyard)**

Everyone looked up at the new Utopia in shock that a monster like this existed. "Utopia and Dark Rebellion merged together''. Rio exclaimed with a smile, amazed at the sight before her. "Incredible''. Shark said in amazement, looking up at the new Utopia in shock. "Incredible…could Yuma have the potential to be legendary Duellists…like his great grandfather''. Roku said to himself, amazed at Yuma for summon a new kind of Xyz monster.

"Yuma, you know what to do''. Astral told his partner with his arms crossed. "You bet! Utopia Rebellion gains 400 ATK Points for every Dragon and Warrior type in our graveyards!'' Yuma explained his monster's special ability. "What!'' Kaze called out in surprise at this unexpected move.

"I have Dododo Buster in my graveyard while you have Aqua Armor Ninja, Wind Armor Ninja and Blade Armor Ninja, so that makes a total of 1600 ATK Points!'' Yuma calculated for Kaze and everyone else as beams shot out from his and Kaze's Duel Disks that went to Utopia Rebellion, covering him in a rainbow aura.

 **Number 39: Utopia Rebellion ATK Points: 3000 + 1600 = 4600.**

"It's got 4600 ATK Points!'' Tori called out with a smile on her face at seeing Utopia Rebellion now strong enough to win this Duel for Yuma. "If it attacks, Yuma wins!'' Rio cried out with a smile on her face as well. "No, not yet! I'm not done yet!'' Yuma called out with narrowed eyes, getting everyone to look at him in surprise.

"I'll show you what makes a partner! I activate Utopia Rebellion's special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can choose a Warrior or Dragon type monster in our graveyards and summon it to my field! So arise, Blade Armor Ninja!'' Yuma explained his monster's special ability as Utopia Rebellion absorbed an overlay unit into the gem on its chest.

Utopia held up his sword as he fired a black and white beam, creating a portal in the sky. Blade Armor Ninja jumped out of the portal, landing on Yuma's side of the field.

 **Blade Armor Ninja ATK Points: 2200/ Rank: 4.**

"Since I used one of Utopia Rebellion's overlay units, its ATK Points won't go down! And here's some more bad news, Blade Armor Ninja gains ATK Points just like Utopia thanks to his effect!'' Yuma explained his monster's ability as the spirit forms of Kaze's monsters appeared alongside Blade Armor Ninja, looking at Kaze.

 **Blade Armor Ninja ATK Points: 2200 + 1600 = 3800.**

"My monsters…!" Kaze cried out with wide eyes at seeing all his monsters siding with Yuma. "Were there for you always, even when you betrayed the old man and after you left a dent on Blade Armor Ninja's statue! They were there for you, always and that has changed! You were never alone and now they're here to set you free from Crimson Shadow's control!'' Yuma called out to Kaze, explaining that the spirits of his monsters were there for him.

Kaze's eyes began to twitch as Yuma picked the last virtual card in his hand. "I equip Blade Armor Ninja with the Rainbow Veil spell card!'' Yuma called out as the spell materialised on his field as a rainbow coloured aura covered Blade Armor Ninja's swords. "With this spell, when Blade Armor Ninja now, your monster's special ability is negated!'' Yuma explained his equip spell's effect, making Shark widen his eyes as he realized something.

"With that spell, the Number's special power that protects them from being destroyed is negated! Meaning Crimson Shadow won't survive this next attack!'' Shark called out in realisation that Blade Armor Ninja now had the power to destroy Crimson Shadow. "Go Blade Armor Ninja, free Kaze from Crimson Shadow's control!'' Yuma called out as he pointed at Crimson Shadow.

All of Kaze's monsters turned into flashes that were absorbed into Blade Armor Ninja's twin swords. Blade Armor Ninja charged at Crimson Shadow, drawing his swords as he charged, before he leaped at Crimson Shadow.

 **Slash!**

Blade Armor Ninja landed behind Crimson Shadow, who slowly split in two. Blade Armor Ninja placed his swords in his scabbards as Crimson Shadow exploded at the same time, creating a shockwave that forced Kaze to struggled to stay on his feet. **(3800 – 2400 = 1400)**

 **Kaze life points: 2750 – 1400 = 1350.**

"You're turn Utopia Rebellion, end this!'' Yuma called out as Utopia Rebellion held up his right hand up as Lighting came down from the sky, covering Utopia's hand as he pointed at Kaze, firing an electrical zap that created an explosion, blowing Kaze off his feet.

 **Kaze life points: 1350 – 4600 = 0000.**

A screen appeared showing a picture of Yuma with the words 'Winner' on it, signalling that Yuma was the victor, before disappearing with the AR-Vision deactivating. Both Utopia Rebellion and Blade Armor Ninja slowly began to disappear, but jot before Blade Armor Ninja looked over his left shoulder to look at Yuma and Astral.

' **Thank you'.** A voice said to Yuma and Astral as Blade Armor Ninja and Utopia Rebellion disappeared, with Yuma and Astral smiling. "You're welcome, Blade Armor Ninja''. Yuma said with a smile on his face, before he cried out in surprise as Tori jumped onto his back, giving up a big hug.

"You were amazing Yuma! I knew you could win!'' Tori called out with a smile as she nuzzled Yuma's face, making him look a little freaked out. A blazing aura surrounded Rio, who watched this with a glare on her face, making Shark sweet drop at his sister.

"That boy is incredibly gifted, you two should be proud''. Roku said with a proud smile on his face, looking at Haru and Kari. "We are, aren't we, Kari''. Haru said with a smile as she turned to her granddaughter, who was watching Yuma, who was struggling to get Tori off his back. "…Yeah…we are''. Kari said with a smile on her face, proud of Yuma as well.

"Get off, Tori!'' Yuma called out as he tried to push Tori off him, who had an impressive grip around him. "Oh come on Yuma, don't be so mean''. Tori said with a smile and eyes closed, making Astral and Enna, who were watching, sweet drop as Astral received the Number.

"Tori, back off!'' Rio said through granted teeth as she stomped over and pulled Tori off Yuma, who sighed in relief at no longer feeling Tori's hands on him. "Thank Rio''. Yuma thanked Rio for helping him out, before his eyes widen as he heard the sound of someone drawing out a sword.

Yuma turned around and gasped at what he saw. He saw Kaze back on his feet, struggling to walk over to the statue of Blade Armor Ninja with his sword in hand, intending to deal more damage. "No!'' Yuma called out as he ran as fast as he could as Kaze held his sword up, before he pulled his hand down.

Everyone gasped as Kaze stopped, barley stopping himself from killing Yuma, who stood in his path with his arms out to the side, protecting the statue. "Yuma!'' Rio cried out in concern for Yuma, safety. "What are you doing, get out of the way!'' Shark shouted out in concern for his friend, who didn't budge.

"Out of the way, kid!'' Kaze said through granted teeth, his anger too strong to control. "Can't you see it?! This is your monster, you're partner that's always been there for you! Even when you tried to destroy it, Roku rebuild it because he knew how much Blade Armor Ninja meant to you! Blade Armor Ninja and all your monsters fought to save you because they're your friends!'' Yuma tried to talk some sense into Kaze, who looked up at the statue of his monster.

His memories resurfaced. He remembered Roku took him in, trained him and taught him how to respect his monsters. And when the time came for one of his monsters to have a statue built here in his honour, Kaze chose his Blade Armor Ninja since it was his partner.

Kaze gasped in horror as he realised his mistake and dropped his sword, collapsing onto his knees. "I…wanted strength…but I forgot about faith in my friends…''. Kaze said in shame, closing his eyes. "Your friends didn't leave you, though''. Roku said to Kaze as he walked towards his former student, placing his right hand on his shoulder.

"No matter what, your monsters stayed with you and saved you from the darkness''. Roku continued to explain as Kaze turned to look at Roku, before he looked down at his deck.

Later outside, the sun was setting with Yuma, Rio, Shark, Tori, Haru and Kari facing Roku and Kaze, who had his jacket off. "Kaze has decided to stay here and continue his training''. Roku told Yuma and his friends, making him smile at Kaze. "That's great to hear. Next time, let's have another Duel as friends''. Yuma said to Kaze with a smile, which Kaze nodded to him with a smile.

Yuma looked at Kari and saw her looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Quit looking at me like that''. Yuma told his sister with narrowed eyes, making Kari sighed at Yuma's response before she walked up to him. "So, you were Duelling behind my back''. Kari said to her brother with narrowed eyes as Yuma just crossed his arms.

Kari than started giving Yuma a double nuggy, making Yuma widen his eyes in surprise. "I guess I don't have a choice! you can Duel, but don't overdo it''. Kari said with a smile as she let go of her brother, making him look at Kari with wide eyes before a smile formed on his face. "Thanks sis''. Yuma thanked Kari for letting him Duel freely from now on.

"Before you go, I have something for you and you're two friends, Yuma''. Roku said to the group, getting their attention as Roku first walked up to Rio. "I've seen how you had faith in Yuma, so I want you to have this''. Roku said to Rio as he brought out a deck of cards with his right hand from his jacket.

"Plus you'll love this''. Roku continued to talk as he flipped over the top card, revealing it to be Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Rio widen her eyes in surprise, before a wide smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Roku!'' Rio called out in joy as she accepted the deck from Roku, looking at Trishula's card with joy.

Roku than walked up to Shark next. "You seem to respect your monsters as well, so I want you to have this as well''. Roku said to Shark as he brought out another deck from his jacket, with the top card revealing to be White Aura Biphamet. Shark's eyes widen in shock at seeing the Synchro monster that he's always wanted, before he accepted the deck.

"Thanks old man''. Shark thanked Roku with a small smile as he looked at the Synchro monster that he always wanted. Roku than walked up to Yuma and just like Rio and Shark, he brought out another deck. "This deck is the legendary Deck and holds many Synchro monsters. But the most prized monster is this one''. Roku said with a smile as he flipped the top card of the deck, making Yuma widen his eyes in surprise.

It was a…Stardust Dragon!

"A…a Stardust Dragon!'' Yuma exclaimed in shock at seeing one of the legendary Synchro monsters. "Indeed, it's yours now Yuma''. Roku said with a smile as Yuma accepted the deck, looking at the legendary Synchro monster in shock. "Thank you, Master Roku''. Yuma thanked Roku with a smile as he continued looking at the Stardust Dragon card.

"With these Synchro monsters, you three will have a great chance at the world Duel carnival''. Tori stated with a smile towards her friend, which Yuma and Rio nodded to her while Shark just continued looking at his new deck. "Oh, the world Duel Carnival?'' Roku asked with a smile, which Yuma nodded to him.

"We'll come back some time to visit''. Yuma told Roku, wanting to come back again some time. "Time to go now''. Haru said with a smile as she and everyone began to walk down the stairs, with Roku and Kaze waving goodbye to them.

During their walk down the stairs, Kari walked next to her brother, brining something out of her jacket and passed it to Yuma, getting him to look at her. "I got what you asked for, now go get that girl''. Kari said to her brother with a wink, making him slightly blush.

Yuma than walked up next to Rio, who was holding her new deck of cards happily. "Rio, can I give you something''. Yuma asked Rio, getting her attention as she looked at him. "Sure, Yuma''. Rio replied to her friend as she put her deck away in her pocket. "We'll catch up with you guys''. Rio told her brother as both she and Yuma went into the forest, separating with the others. Tori had a jealous look, while Shark was busy looking through his deck.

Yuma and Rio continued walking through the forest since Yuma wanted to give Rio something. "Yuma, where are we going''. Rio asked in confusion as she continued following Yuma, who seemed to be hiding something with him not turning around to face her.

Soon Yuma stopped walking, making Rio stopped next to him. Yuma turned around to face Rio, only his hands were now behind his back. "Rio, there's something I want to say''. Yuma said to Rio, looking down at the ground with Rio looking confused. "What is it, Yuma''. Rio asked Yuma about what he wanted to tell her.

"Thanks...for being my friend''. Yuma thanked Rio for being his friend as he brought out his right hand, revealing that he was holding a pink box. "Oh Yuma''. Rio said softly at seeing Yuma giving her a gift. "Open it''. Yuma told Rio to open it, smiling gently at her. Rio took the bag and brought out a box from inside the bag. She opened the box to see what was inside, before she froze in shock.

Inside the box was...a Safire heart shaped pendent.

However, this wasn't any normal pedant. Her mother wearied this pendent when she was alive, however when both of Rio's parents died, this pendent was sold off. But to see it again made Rio incredibly happy. "Yuma!'' Rio called out in pure happiness, before she gave Yuma a big hug with her arms around his shoulders, making Yuma widen his eyes in surprise as they both spun around, before Rio's feet touched the ground.

Than...Rio kissed Yuma on the lips, making him widen his eyes in complete shock. The kiss lasted for 5 seconds, before Rio pulled away with Yuma's checks blushing with him blinking at what happened, making Rio giggle as she placed the pendent around her neck. Rio grabbed Yuma's shirt and began pulling him with her as she began heading back to Heartland. "Where are we going?'' Yuma asked in confusion, even though his checks were still red. "Don't ask so many questions''. Rio replied to Yuma as she gave him a wink, making him blush more.

Unknown to Yuma and Rio, they were both being watched by Astral and Enna, who were watching with a smiles. 'They remind me so much of Marin and Alcor. Just like them, Rio and Yuma are in love'. Enna thought to herself with a smile, being reminded of hers and Astral's friends from the past, with Astral keeping silent, but was smiling.

* * *

 **And done! I meant to finish this chapter yesterday, but I had stuff to do. I don't know which Story I'll update but I would say maybe my Tales of Zestiria story, Digimon or Vrains.**

 **If any of you still want me to do my Z-arc story, I need help for OC Supreme King Guardian Dragon cards.**


	11. Chapter 11

**What up everyone, sorry for the wait. I've recently found out that made sentences that don't make sense so I've been trying to fix that. Now for some questions.**

 **Odd Eyes Chaos: Not happening. I found out I need to be more creative, but Yuma isn't a Barian.**

 **Examondragonknight: Yes you will, but Yuma is no Barian.**

 **Utopy: Maybe, but I'm gonna be creative.**

 **Guest: I could do that, but I think the Emperors live in different times.**

 **Dragshiro45: I don't play or watch Cardfight Vanguard.**

 **That's all the questions for now, but one thing. I've decided to rewrite my Arc v and Vrains White Dragon stories to make my White Dragons not to OP. For now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The power of Chaos and Synchros.**

It was a sunny day for Heartland city and for everyone that lives there. At Heartland school, Yuma and Rio were walking together, having met up on the way and decided to walk to school together.

It's been 2 days since they've gotten together after Yuma's Duel with Kaze. Rio so far has been the bold one in their relationship, while Yuma had been the nervous one so far. They worked on creating their new decks together with Shark, changing things up and adding Synchro and Tuner monster to their decks.

"Alright, we're not late!'' Yuma called out in joy at seeing they've arrive on time, making Rio giggle at her boyfriend. "Last week was eventful, but it was totally worth it''. Rio commented with a smile as she and Yuma brought out their decks, looking at the top cards.

Yuma's top card was Stardust Dragon, while Rio's top card was Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. They haven't had a chance to try out their new cards yet, but were excited to have their chance. "But I'm still surprised at the whole Duel spirits thing''. Yuma told Rio, his mind still thinking about Roku's words about Duel Spirits.

"I know what you mean. To think that our cards actually had souls the whole time we've had them and we've just started hearing their voices. Speaking of which, have you heard any of your monsters' voices yet?'' Rio asked Yuma if he's heard of any of his monsters' voices.

"Not really. But I've been hearing someone giggling at times. It sounded like Gagaga Girl's voice, but she's never said anything. She just keeps giggling''. Yuma replied to Rio, telling her that all he's heard is Gagaga Girl's voice. Enna appears, carrying her and Astral's child. "Roku was telling no lie when he talked about Duel Spirits. Some Duel Spirits come to Astral World and live there with us''. Enna told Yuma and Rio, telling them that Duel Monsters live in Astral World.

Astral appeared from the Emperor's key with his arms crossed. "From the memories I received from Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Enna's words are correct''. Astral said in agreement to what his wife said.

"Wow, now I wanna go to Astral World and see all those Duel Spirits''. Rio said with a smile, wanting to visit Astral World now. "Perhaps in time Rio, I promise''. Enna replied to her friend with a smile. "However, Kite is still on the loose, taking people's souls. Not to mention that other Number Hunter we haven't encountered yet''. Astral reminded everyone about Kite and the second Number Hunter.

"You're right, but we've got something he won't expect''. Yuma replied to Astral with a smile, looking down at Stardust Dragon's card. "We still have to be careful about Kite. He might still have some tricks that we didn't have the chance to see''. Rio told Yuma, thinking that Kite didn't show everything he had in their Duel.

"Yuma! Rio!'' Tori called out, getting Yuma and Rio's attention as they looked to see Tori, Bronk and Caswell walking up to them. "Oh, good morning!'' Yuma and Rio greeted with a smile. "Forget 'good morning'…Just come here for a second! You two are gonna explain yourselves today!'' Tori replied as she grabbed Yuma's left wrist, while Bronk grabbed Rio's right wrist, before they started dragging them to somewhere else in the school.

"Hold up? What are you talking about?" Yuma asked in confusion as Astral and Enna watched the humans. A few seconds later, Yuma and Rio gasped at what they were seeing on Caswell and Bronk's D-Pad. On the D-pad's screens showed people looking like they've aged, as if their souls were stolen.

"What the hell happened?!'' Yuma asked with wide eyes at what he was seeing. "We found this on the internet. There's been incidents where people first started disappearing before they're found, only looking like they've aged''. Caswell started to explain about the incidents going on.

"And before they started disappearing, every single one of them had a Number card''. Bronk continued off where Caswell started, making Yuma and Rio widen their eyes, along with caching Astral and Enna's attention. "Numbers!?'' Rio cried out in surprise at what she's heard.

"In the end, since you two have Number cards, you're likely to be targeted as well''. Caswell said to Yuma and Rio, getting them to look at her. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence that they had Numbers. Doesn't mean we'll be targeted''. Yuma replied to Caswell as he passed Caswell D-pad back to him, while Rio gave Bronk his D-Pad back.

"You two are hiding something! Start talking you two! Are Number cards dangerous?!'' Tori asked Yuma and Rio if Number won't average and if they were dangerous. "Listen, it's nothing really''. Yuma tried to talk Tori out of interrogate him and Rio. "Yuma!'' Tori snapped with narrowed eyes.

"We gotta go! There's something important we gotta do!'' Rio exclaimed as she grabbed Yuma's right hand before she ran off with her boyfriend. "Wait Rio!'' Bronk called out as he and Caswell ran after Rio and Yuma, while Astral and Enna floated after their partners. "What are they hiding?" Tori said in wonder, wondering what her friends are hiding from her.

Later on, Yuma and Rio were at the water tower at the school's roof with Yuma lying down, while Rio was sitting next to her boyfriend. "Yuma, why didn't you tell your friends about the numbers?'' Astral asked his partner on why he didn't tell his friends about the Number monsters.

"I don't know? I guess I just want them safe from Kite and anyone that has a Number card''. Yuma replied to his partner as he continued looking up at the blue sky as Rio looked at her boyfriend. "You might be right that they'll be safer if they don't know anything. But Tori and Bronk have already been controlled by a Number, so sooner or later they'll find the truth''. Rio said to her boyfriend, worried about her friends just as much as Yuma did.

"Rio has a point. Plus we still don't know who the person that gave Tori her second Number was''. Astral said to his partner, reminding him about the mystery of the second Number that Tori received from the mystery person.

"Remember, the second Number Hunter is still out there''. Enna reminded her friends about the second Number Hunter. "I know that, but I just want them to be safe''. Yuma said as he got up from his lying down position. "I get what you're saying Yuma, but…maybe we should have more confidence in them''. Rio said to her boyfriend, looking at him in concern.

"You may have a point Rio, but…I just don't want them to get hurt. Especially you''. Yuma said to his girlfriend, making her blush at his words. "That's sweet, Yuma''. Rio said to her boyfriend with a blush, looking down as she felt her heart beating faster. "That reminds me, why did you want our relationship to be a secret?'' Yuma asked Rio why she wanted their relationship to stay as a secret.

"Well…Reginald is always overprotective when boys try to get close and almost all the boys in school want to date me. So I thought it would be best to keep it a secret for a while''. Rio explained her reasons on why she wanted their secret to stay a secret for a while. "Alright, I got it''. Yuma said to his girlfriend, accepting her reasons.

Rio smiled at her boyfriend, before she took notice of grey hair. "Umm, Yuma''. Rio said to her boyfriend as she pointed at their audience, getting Yuma to turn to see that it was Cathy Katherine watching them from the leader. "Umm, hello Yuma''. Cathy greeted Yuma nervously as he widened his eyes in surprise. "Whoa you scared me! Don't do that, Cat!'' Yuma called out in surprise at Cathy's sudden entrance.

"You remembered by name''. Cathy said with a blush on her face. "Umm, who are you taking to and what relationship are you and the Ice Queen talking about?'' Cathy asked Yuma on what he was talking about with Rio. Panicking, Yuma leaped off the water tower and ran off. "We were…talking about my brother's relationship with a girl I know and you just interrupted it''. Rio made up an excuse as she jumped off the water tower and walked after her boyfriend with Astral and Enna floating after her.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The next day at Heartland city, Yuma and Rio walked out of class together, having finished school for the day. "Hang on, Yuma!'' Tori called out as she, Bronk and Caswell ran out of the classroom, still trying to get answers out of the unknown couple. "Sorry, but we've got plans for another Duel session!'' Yuma told his friends, turning to look over his left shoulder.

"The month is almost over and I'll be joining the upper grade soon. So I want as much time as I can get with Yuma''. Rio told her friends as she and Yuma walked out of their sight, making Tori sigh in defeat.

* * *

 **(Later that day with Shark)**

Shark was walking around the same park that he had his first Duel against Yuma with his hands in his pockets, having nothing better to do at the moment. Rio called 10 minutes ago saying that she was gonna spend the day with Yuma since she'll be moved up to the upper grade when the month ended.

Shark wouldn't admit it, but he was jealous that Yuma got to spend time with Rio. He was still beyond relieved to have Rio back in his life after the accident that sent her to the hospital. But he still blamed himself that he let the pressure get to him in the nationals that coast him.

If he hadn't checked his opponent's deck, Rio would have recovered quicker and he never would have ended up as the jerk that he used to be. But because of his mistake, he met Yuma, who took care of his sister when he couldn't and gained friends that he could trust.

Rio told him everything that happened before he ran into Yuma, or more like almost ran over. From how she enrolled into Heartland Academy herself to meeting Enna. He did get angry at himself when Rio mentioned that she went to visit their parents' graves for their anniversary, making Shark curse himself for forgetting about something as important as that.

Either way, he was still grateful to Yuma for looking after Rio and wanted to repay him somehow. That didn't mean that he was willing to let Yuma date his sister or even let him touch Rio like a handshake or hug. But… he did allow Yuma and Rio to spend some time together.

Shark turned his head to look left and right, thinking about his first Duel against Yuma that took place here. 'That guy…I thought he was nothing, especially when Number 17 showed up out of nowhere in my deck. But… he proved me wrong and defeated me, fair and square. Next time I saw him, he changed dramatically thanks to hanging out with my sister'. Shark thought to himself, thinking about how he first met Yuma and how he is now his friend.

'Rio talked about how he taught her how to 'feel the flow' and how to Hi-five the sky, but in my personal opinion it was more like corrupting her'. Shark thought with narrowed eyes at how Yuma changed his sister. 'Still I'm grateful for what he has done for Rio. He's probably the only guy I let anywhere near my sister'. Shark thought to himself with a smile, grateful to Yuma.

"Um excuse me?" Shark heard Tori's voice, getting him to look over his left shoulder to see Tori in her school uniform, trying to ask passing by adults something. "What are you trying to find out?'' Shark asked Tori without turning to face her, getting Tori to notice Shark.

"Hey Shark…do you know about Numbers? You have Number cards yourself, right?'' Tori asked the older Kastle sibling about Number cards, getting him to raise an eyebrow. "So that's what you want to know. The only thing you need to know is that you're in over your head. Go home Tori and stop searching for clues about Numbers''. Shark told Tori as he began walking away.

"But Shark…'' Tori said as Shark continued walking away, ignoring Yuma's childhood friend. "Later and don't get in between my sister and rival''. Shark told Tori with his eyes closed, leaving Tori alone.

* * *

 **(Later on at sunset)**

Later on that day at sunset, Yuma and Rio were lying down together on a grass near a lake, watching the sunset for the day with Rio lying her head down on Yuma's chest, making his checks blush red. "Rio…don't you think it's a little soon for us to be doing this?'' Yuma asked Rio with a nervously blush as his left hand was on Rio's waist, having been forced there by the Ice Queen.

Rio giggled at her boyfriend's response. "Normally I would take things slow, but for some reason I feel like we've been together for a very long time''. Rio replied to her boyfriend as she got up from lying down on Yuma's chest. "Well it has been a mouth since we've met. It hasn't been long, but considering everything we've been through-''. Yuma said as he held his chin with his right hand, before Rio interrupted him.

"That's not what I mean, Yuma. Ever since we met, for some reason it didn't feel like the first time we met''. Rio explained what she meant to her boyfriend more clearly, getting him to look at her in confusion. "For some reason it felt the same for me''. Yuma said to his girlfriend, having felt like it wasn't the first time he met Rio.

Astral and Enna were with Yuma and Rio, watching the sun reflect on the water. "Enna, when did we met?'' Astral asked his wife on when they met. "A long time ago when we were very young, before you meet Alcor''. Enna answered her husband, rocking their child to sleep in her arms.

"Alcor?'' Astral asked in confusion, having no memories of anyone named 'Alcor' from the memories he received so far. "Alcor was the first human you ever met. You two were best friends and unlocked a legendary power together. Alcor helped you confess your feelings for me''. Enna explained to her husband on who Alcor is and their connection.

"What happened to him?'' Astral asked his wife for Alcor's fate. "Like you, he got married to a girl he loved called Marin. Like you two, she and I were best friends. However, they lost their lives to protect our world from the Barian World's god, Don Thousand''. Enna continued to explain the fate about Aclor, about how he was married and how he died.

"Don…Thousand?'' Astral repeated in confusion as he lowered his head, the name sounding familiar to him. "You once battled him a thousand years ago to keep him from claiming the Numeron Code''. Enna told her husband about Don Thousand.

"I see. I do not know what this 'Numeron Code' is, but it must be something incredible if he risked battling me for it''. Astral stated as he crossed his arms, having no idea what the Numeron Code is. "By the way, when you came to Earth, you mistook Rio for Marin correct?'' Astral asked his wife, remembering that she mistook Rio for someone else.

"Yes I did. You see, Rio looks identical to Marin in almost everything. The only difference is their age with Marin being 20-years-old while Rio is 14-years-old. Now that I think about it, Yuma resembles Alcor as well''. Enna told her husband, now taking notice that Yuma looked like Astral's friend from the past.

"What do you mean we resemble people?'' Rio asked Enna in confusion at her words. However, before Enna could explain, a familiar voice was heard. "Yuma! Rio!'' Cathy's voice called out, getting everyone's attention as they all looked to see Cathy running up to them, still wearing her school outfit. "Cat!'' Yuma called out in surprise as he got back up on his feet.

"You have to do something!'' Cathy cried out as she stopped in front of Yuma and Rio. "What are you talking about, what happened!?'' Yuma asked Cathy on what happened that has got her all worked up.

"It's Tori and the others, they…!'' Cathy tried to explain, before she gasped. "They what? Cathy, what happened to everyone?'' Rio asked Cathy on what happened to their friends. **"Cat cannot hear you right now''.** Cathy said, but had an echo and sounded like someone was talking through her.

"What the- Who are you!?'' Yuma called out in surprise as he and Rio leaped a little bit away from Cathy. **"My name is Fortuno. I am a seer of all things and I bring to you a message on behalf of my master Kite''.** Cathy or the one called Fortuno controlling her said to Yuma and Rio, making them widen their eyes at hearing Kite's name.

"Kite!?" Yuma cried out in surprise to hear Kite's name as Astral narrowed his eyes. **"We have your friends, Yuma. If you want to see them again, you must come to my mansion and Duel me. If you refuse my request then your friends will be…''** Fortuno explained to Yuma before he let go of Cathy, causing her to gasp as she started to collapse.

"Cat!'' Yuma called out in concern as he went and caught Cathy, wrapping his arms around her waist. "They'll be…'' Cathy groaned out, before she blushed bright red at seeing Yuma so close to her before she pushed him away a little.

"What happened? I must have blacked out or something!" Cathy exclaimed with a blush on her cheeks. Yuma turned to look at Rio. "I'll handle this, go tell Shark about this Fortuno''. Yuma told his girlfriend, who nodded to him as she took off to find her brother. "I'll come with you''. Enna said as she floated after Rio, keeping hers and Astral's son.

"Time to go save the day again. Lead me to where this mansion is?'' Yuma asked Cathy, who nodded as she ran off with Yuma following her. "Careful Yuma, if this 'Fortuno' serves Kite, we might run into him soon''. Astral told his partner as he floated after Yuma, who nodded at his partner.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

Cathy led Yuma to Fortuno's mansion and down to the underground arena, where Yuma personally kicked down the door. "Knock knock!'' Yuma called out with a smirk on his face as he walked into the arena with Cathy nervously walking behind them.

Yuma saw some kind of giant crystal ball that was showing an image of Tori, Bronk, Caswell, Flip and Taiki in a lava bit, standing on a narrow platform. "How did they get there?'' Yuma asked in confusion at seeing his friends trapped at a Lava pit.

"Welcome Yuma, to the last Duel that you'll ever play''. Fortuno said to Yuma with a smirk on his face as he stepped in front of Yuma's path. "Yes, but only because I'm gonna beat your bitchass so hard that every other bitchass duellist will retire in bitchass shame. It'll be known as the bitchass retirement plan, named after you, ya bitchass''. Yuma taunted with a smirk on his face as his Duel eye tattoo appeared, putting on his Duel Disk and placing the headset over his left eye.

"Talk all you want, but soon your soul will belong to my master Kite!'' Fortuno called out with a smirk, as he held up his right hand at the staircase that a shadow covered throne where Kite was, sitting down on the throne.

"We'll see about that and after I'm done with you, Kite's next!'' Yuma called out with narrowed eyes as he held up his left hand as virtual cards appeared around the arena, before transferring into Yuma's Duel Disk. Fortuno activated his Duel Disk and placing his Duel Gazer on as well.

" **AR-Vision Link established!''** The computer voice called out as the AR-Vision activated around Yuma and Fortuno. **"Let's duel!''** Yuma and Fortuno called out as they drew their starting hand.

 **Yuma Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Fortuno life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I'll take the first move! Prepare yourself, I draw!'' Fortuno called out as he drew his card from his deck in a dramatic fashion. "I summon Orange Shaman in ATK mode!'' Fortuno called out as an orange Shaman monster appeared on his field.

 **Orange Shaman ATK Points: 0000/ Level: 4.**

"Now I'll end my turn with a face down card!'' Fortuno called out as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Time to feel the flow!'' Yuma called out as he drew his virtual card in a dramatic fashion, before a screen appeared in front of Yuma and showed his six cards. "If you control monsters and I don't, Level Warrior can come out and join the party as a Level 4 monster!'' Yuma explained his monster's effect as a portal appeared in front of him before Level Warrior appeared in a dramatic fashion.

 **Level Warrior ATK Points: 300/ Level: 3 + 1 = 4.**

"I activate Orange Shaman's special ability! When you summon an Effect Monster, I can summon another Shaman monster from my hand! So arise Red Shaman!'' Fortuno explained his monster's special ability as a red Shaman monster appeared on the field.

 **Red Shaman ATK Points: 0000/ Level: 4.**

"Next up I summon a new monster, called Gagaga Gunwoman!'' Yuma called out as a card appeared on the field, before a new monster appeared from the card.

It was a female monster wearing a black gagaga hat; light skin and long untamed black hair and violet eyes. She wore a tight black leather corset and a black skirt with maroon frills over black leather pants and on the corset was the Gagaga Symbol. She had a violet cape with marron lining hung from her shoulders, and two flintlock pistols were holstered in two dark purple leather holsters on her hips.

 **(Gagaga Gunwoman/ Level: 3/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Spellcaster/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1400/ DEF Points: 700/ Effect: If you control a Gagaga monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, in exchange of lowering this card's ATK Points by half, your opponent takes 700 points of damage. If this card is in the graveyard, when you summon a Gagaga monster, you can summon this card from the graveyard)**

"Now I activate her special ability! By lowering her ATK Points by half, you take 700 Points of damage!'' Yuma explained his monster's effect as Gunwoman took out her pistols, before she unleashed a barrage of bullets at Fortuno, creating a small explosion. The explosion soon cleared to reveal Fortuno unharmed.

 **Fortuno Life points: 4000 – 700 = 3300.**

 **Gagaga Gunwoman ATK Points: 1400 – 700 = 700.**

"Here goes, level 3 Gagaga Gunwoman tunes with level 4 Level Warrior!'' Yuma called out as Level Warrior leaped into the air, while Gagaga Gunwoman turned into three green rings. The green rings went around Level Warrior, scanning him, as he turned orange before changing into four lights. A beam appeared that consumed the Lights and Rings.

" **Present yourself Lightning Warrior!''** Yuma called out as a white armoured warrior with yellow hair appeared, letting out a battle cry.

 **Lightning Warrior ATK Points: 2400/ Level: 7.**

"Interesting, you use Synchro Monsters''. Fotuno commented with a smirk on his face, not bothered by Yuma's Synchro monster. "If it's so interesting, why don't you get a closer look? Lightning Warrior, attack Red Shaman!'' Yuma cried out as lighting covered Lighting Warrior's right fist before he charged at Red Shaman.

"I reveal my trap, Dance of the Guardian!'' Fortuno called out as his face down card revealed itself. "This allows me to choose one card in your hand and if it happens to be a monster card, your attack is negated!'' Fortuno explained his trap's effect as Yuma's four cards appeared in front of him.

"I choose, the far right card!'' Fortuno made his choice as the far right card of Yuma's four cards revealed itself to be Gagaga Magician. "Now your attack is negated, I draw a card and the card I selected is destroyed!'' Fortuno explained his trap's effect as he drew a card, while the lightning surrounding Lightning Warrior's fist disappeared with Flamvell Guard's card shattering.

"Not bad, guess I'll just set a face down card''. Yuma said with narrowed eyes as one face down card appeared on his field.

 **Fortuno life points: 3300/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"My turn now, I draw!'' Fortuno called out as he drew his card from his hand. "Hold it, reveal trap Thunder of Ruler!'' Yuma called out as his face down card revealed itself. "Thanks to this Trap Card, you can't attack this turn!'' Yuma explained his trap's effect as Fortuno narrowed his eyes.

"Very well, I'll play Shaman Call!'' Fortuno called out as a spell card appeared on his field. "This card if I have 2 Spellcasters with 0000 ATK Points on my field, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower Shaman from my deck! I summon Green Shaman!'' Fortuno explained his spell's effect as a Green Shaman monster appeared on the field.

 **Green Shaman ATK Points: 0000/ Level: 4.**

"Three Level 4 monsters''. Yuma said with narrowed eyes as he crossed his arms, figuring out Fortuno's strategy. "I Overlay level 4 Red Shaman, Green Shaman and Orange Shaman!'' Fortuno called out as his three monsters turned into three dark lights that descended into the sky as a galaxy portal appeared on the ground.

"With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 16: Shock Master!'' Fortuno cried out as a sealed form of a Number monster appeared, looking like a square. The square transformed into a purple monster that had the number '16' on it with three yellow Overlay Units circling around it.

 **Number 16: Shock Master DEF Points: 1600/ Rank: 4/ Overlay units: 3.**

"That thing is creepy, but at least it's in DEF Mode''. Yuma stated at seeing Shock Master. "Since it didn't have enough ATK Points, he must have placed it in DEF Mode to defend himself since only a Number can destroy a Number''. Astral told his partner with his arms crossed, reminding him about Number monsters' special power.

"Oh Shock Master has more purpose than just for defence! I activate Shock Master's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I can declare one card type and it cannot be activated for 2 turns!'' Fortuno explained his monster's special ability as Shock Master absorbed an Overlay Unit into its horn.

"Jokes on you, I don't even have any face down cards!'' Yuma told Fortuno with a smirk, having no face down cards right now. Fortuno chuckled at Yuma. "That may be true, but now you can't play traps for two turns''. Fortuno said as he made his choice on what card type that Yuma cannot use for 2 turns.

"I'll end my turn here, boy!'' Fortuno declared his turn over, laughing.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"If you think you can defend yourself with a Number in DEF mode, think again!'' Yuma called out as he drew his virtual card from his Duel Disk. "I summon Zubaba Knight!'' Yuma called out as Zubaba Knight's card appeared on the field, before the golden knight appeared in a dramatic fashion.

 **Zubaba Knight ATK Points: 1600/ Level: 3.**

"Now Zubaba Knight, attack Shock Master!'' Yuma called out as Zubaba Knight charged at Shock Master. "Are you a fool? My monster has the same DEF Points as your Zubaba Knight?'' Fortuno asked Yuma with a smirk on his face that Yuma returned. "The only fool here is you because when Zubaba Knight attacks a face up DEF position monster, that monster is destroyed!'' Yuma explained his monster's special ability as Zubaba Knight slashed Shock Master's face with its sword, destroying the Number monster.

"Why you!'' Fortuno called out in rage at seeing Yuma making a fool out of him. "I'm not even done yet! Now Lightning Warrior, attack Fortuno directly!'' Yuma cried out as Lightning Warrior unleashed lightning streams from his hand, striking Fortuno.

 **Fortuno life points: 3300 – 2400 = 900.**

"Now I'll set one face down card and end my turn!'' Yuma declared his turn over as a face down card appeared on his field, before electricity surrounded the card.

 **Fortuno life points: 900/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

From the force of the attack, Fortuno's hood fell off, revealing his face. Fortuno was silent; before he started, laughing, making Yuma and Astral narrow their eyes. "I missed the joke?'' Yuma asked Fortuno with narrowed eyes. "You'll see soon, my boy! My turn!'' Fortuno called out as he drew his card from his deck.

"I summon another Green Shaman!'' Fortuno called out as another Green Shaman appeared on the field.

 **Green Shaman ATK Points: 0000/ Level: 4.**

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Tribute Doll!'' Fortuno called out as a Spell Card appeared on the field. "This spell allows me to tribute my Green Shaman to summon a Level 7 monster! Arise, Rainbow Shaman!'' Fortuno explained his spell's effect as Green Shaman glowed and changed into a Rainbow Shaman.

 **Rainbow Shaman ATK Points: 0000/ Level: 7.**

"Now I activate the Xyz Plant Spell Card!'' Fortuno called out as a Spell Card appeared on his field. "This card summons itself as a monster with the same level as another monster on my field! And since I only have one monster, it's obvious what its level is gonna be!"' Fortuno explained his spell's effect as another Rainbow Shaman arise forth from the Spell Card.

 **Xyz Plant ATK Points: 0000/ Level: 7.**

"Two level 7 monsters, that's not good!'' Yuma exclaimed at seeing Fortuno summon two monsters that are level 7. "Watch as I Overlay my level 7 Rainbow Shaman and Xyz Plant!'' Fortuno called out with a smirk as his two monsters turned into a yellow and orange light.

An Xyz portal appeared in front of Fortuno, with the two lights descending into it. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 11: Big Eye!'' Fortuno called out as a cylinder with a glowing eye appeared on his field with two yellow Overlay Units around it.

 **Number 11: Big Eye ATK Points: 2600/ Rank: 7/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"Now that's just creepy!'' Yuma remarked at seeing Big Eye. "Watch out! Since it's a Rank 7 monster, it must have a powerful effect!'' Astral told his partner, keeping his guard up. "Hahaha! Did you really think I only had one Number? Naïve fool?! I've collected thousands of numbers!'' Fortuno laughed out as the Number mark '11' appeared on his forehead.

"Now I activate Big Eye's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I can take control of one of your monsters!'' Fortuno explained with a smirk as Big Eye absorbed an Overlay Unit. "Say what!'' Yuma called out in surprise at Fortuno's words.

"Lightning Warrior, you will serve me!'' Fortuno cried out as Big Eye unleashed a soundwave at Lightning Warrior, turning him dark with Lightning Warrior joining Fortuno's side of the field. "Crap!'' Yuma called out in surprise at seeing Lightning Warrior join Fortuno.

"Lightning Warrior, attack Zubaba Knight!'' Fortuno called out as Lighting Warrior fired a lightning stream at Zubaba Knight, destroying him. **(2400 – 1600 = 800)**

 **Yuma life points: 4000 – 800 = 3200.**

"Now I activate your Lightning Warrior's special ability! You take 400 points of damage for every card in my hand! Since I have one left, you take 400 points of damage''. Fortuno explained as the lighting streams went around Yuma, shocking him with Yuma not even flinching.

 **Yuma life points: 3200 – 400 = 2800.**

"Now I set one face down card and end my turn''. Fortuno said as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Yuma life points: 2800/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his virtual card in a dramatic fashion, before it disappeared with a screen appearing that showed Yuma's two cards. "If you think you can summon a monster to defend yourself, you're mistaken! I reveal the trap Freezing Dance!'' Fortuno called out as his face down card revealed itself with the field starting to freeze.

"This Trap Card keeps us from normal, special or setting monsters for 2 turns!'' Fortuno explained his trap with a smirk on his face. "Sorry, but I don't think I'll agree to that! I play the Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon!'' Yuma called out as the Spell Card appeared on the field as a typhoon appeared and shattered the ice, making Fortuno grant his teeth.

"Now I think I'll set a monster''. Yuma said as a face down card in sideways position appeared on his field. "Your move now!'' Yuma declared his turn over.

 **Fortuno life points: 900/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"You shall pay, boy! It's my turn!'' Fortuno called out as he drew his card before looking at it. "I play Cards of Sanctity!'' Fortuno called out as a Spell Card appeared on the field as a bright light appeared on the field. "With this, we draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!'' Fortuno explained before both he and Yuma started drawing until they had 6 cards.

"I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn to bring back Shock Master!'' Fortuno called out as he held out the legendary Spell Card as Shock Master reappeared on the field, along with the Number mark of '16' appearing on his right hand.

 **Number 16: Shock Master ATK Points: 2300/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: 0.**

"Now I think I'll summon Black Shaman!'' Fortuno called out as a monster that looks like Red Shaman appeared, only pure black.

 **(Black Shaman/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Dark/ Type: Spellcasters/ ATK Points: 0000/ DEF Points: 0000/ Effect: When this card is summoned, select one Shaman monster in your graveyard and summon it to your field)**

"When Black Shaman is summoned, I can summon a Shaman monster from my graveyard! So arise Red Shaman!'' Fortuno explained his monster's special ability as Red Shaman reappeared on the field.

 **Red Shaman ATK Points: 0000/ Level: 4.**

"Now I Overlay Level 4 Red Shaman and Black Shaman!'' Fortuno called out as his two monsters turned into black lights that descended into the air. Appearing in front of Fortuno was a Black Xyz portal with the two lights going in. **"With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 60: Dugales of Forgotten Time!''** Fortuno called out with a smirk as a pair of black wings appeared, covering something from view.

The wings soon disappeared to reveal an old man like monster, wielding a staff and a golden eagle on its left shoulder with two red Overlay Units circling around it.

 **Number 60: Dugales of Forgotten Time ATK Points: 1200/ Rank: 4/ Overlay units: 2.**

"So he posses three numbers''. Astral commented with his arms crossed. "Doesn't look so tough''. Yuma commented, not very intimated by Dugales. "I activate Dugales' special ability! By using both of its Overlay Units, I can pick one of its three effects! I choose the option of doubling one of my monster's ATK Points! I choose Big Eye!'' Fortuno explained as the number symbol '60' appeared on his left hand, before he held up his right hand as Dugales absorbed both its Overlay Units with a black aura surrounding Big Eye.

 **Number 11: Big Eye ATK Points: 2600 X 2 = 5200.**

"Now Lightning Warrior, attack!'' Fortuno called out with a smirk as Lightning Warrior unleashed more streams of lightning. "Not so fast! I play the Trap Card, Astral Barrier!'' Yuma called out as his face down card revealed itself.

"Thanks to this trap's effect, your attack changes to a direct attack!'' Yuma explained his trap as the streams of lightning went to him instead of his face down monster, shocking Yuma again.

 **Yuma life points: 2800 – 2400 = 400.**

As the Lightning continued to shock him, Yuma closed his eyes from the pain before he felt something wrong. Yuma sees a flash in front of him. 'What's…going on?' Yuma thought to himself as he kept his eyes closed.

Yuma slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in some kind of hall with armoured warriors standing at attention in two rows on either side of him. "What the?'' Yuma said in wonder as he stood up, before looking over his left shoulder to see that he was sitting on a gold throne just a few seconds ago.

"What is this?'' Yuma asked in wonder before he looked to his right to see a mirror, showing himself only he was different. He was no longer just 13-years-old, but now looked to be 17-years-old. His hairy style was still the same, same coloured eyes and hair, only he wore different clothes.

He had a black short sleeve shirt, a red long cape with a sword attached to the back of it, blue gauntlets on his forearms, black gloves underneath the gauntlets, long black track pants and silver boots. And around his neck was the Emperor's key. "Where'd this getup come from?'' Yuma asked in confusion as he touched the mirror with his right hand.

"Dear Alcor''. A beautiful, yet familiar voice greeted, getting Yuma to turn to see Rio walking up to him. Only she was now wearing a white priestess outfit that revealed her legs, white high-heeled shoes and around her neck was a key just like Yuma's emperor's key, only silver. In her arms was a baby with tuft hair covered in a white blanket.

Yuma blushed a little at the sight of Rio dressed like a Priestess. 'She looks beautiful. But didn't Rio tell me that in her dream, she was dressed like a priestess and saw some kind of underwater kingdom?' Yuma thought to himself in confusion at what is happening so far. However, that was then when Yuma took notice of the baby wrapped in a white blanked in Rio's arms.

"What's going on?'' Yuma asked in confusion, making Rio giggle. "Is that anyway to talk to your childhood friend and wife, Marin. And in case you get short memory loss, this is our daughter Kairi. You can really say funny things from time to time, Alcor''. Rio or Marin said to Yuma as she looked at the baby in her arms lovingly, making Yuma widen his eyes in shock.

'What the hell is going on here? Rio and I just started dating a few days ago and now she's calling herself Marin, calling me Alcor and we have a kid!?' Yuma thought to himself in shock at what he is hearing. "No argument here. Alcor can be forgetful at times''. Another familiar voice said as Astral and Enna appeared in the room behind Rio.

"Astral, Enna.'' Yuma said in surprise to see Astral and Enna here as well. "This is a surprise. You should have let us know that you were coming to visit''. Rio or Marin said with a smile as she turned to face Astral and Enna. "We wanted to surprise you''. Enna told Marin with a smile that she returned with her own. "Well it's a surprise I love''. Rio replied to her best friend with a smile as Enna smiled at her.

"Anyway, I think it's time you should go greet your people, my Alcor''. Rio or Marin said to Yuma as she walked up to him, giving a short, but sweet kiss on the lips. Yuma or Alcor blushes at the kiss from his wife.

Later on, Yuma walked up to a balcony with Rio, Astral and Enna behind him, where they were greeted by citizens, old and young greeting Yuma warmly. "There he is! Hail to King Alcor! A great King and great leader!'' The citizens called out as they bowed to Alcor, looking up at him as if he is their beacon of hope with the children looking up at him with great admiration.

"I…I…'' Yuma struggled to say, having no idea what to say at witnessing this. However, another flash of light appeared in front of him and before he knew it, he was back in his present body, back in his duel against Fortuno. "What…was that?'' Yuma asked in confusion as he collapsed to his knees.

"Now Shock Master, attack Yuma's face down!'' Fortuno called out with a grin as Shock Master charged towards Yuma's face down monster, getting his attention as he focused back on the Duel. "Show yourself, Rescue Warrior!'' Yuma called out as his face down card revealed itself with an orange suit warrior monster appearing from the card.

 **Rescue Warrior DEF Points: 1700/ Level: 4.**

Shock Master bashed Rescue Warrior in the stomach, shattering the Warrior Type monster. "You just activated Rescue Warrior's special ability! When he's destroyed in battle, I can select one of my cards you control and regain control of it!'' Yuma explained his monster's effect as a ghost form of Rescue Warrior appeared, going inside of Lightning Warrior.

Lightning Warrior lost its dark colour as it returned to Yuma's side of the field. "No matter, your Lightning Warrior is no match for my Big Eye! Attack!" Fortuno called out with a crazy laugh as Big Eye unleashed a sound wave attack. "I don't think so! Go…Rainbow Kuriboh!'' Yuma called out as a sudden flash of light appeared in front of Lightning Warrior.

The light disappeared to reveal Rainbow Kuriboh. "Kuri!'' Rainbow Kuriboh called out as he charged at Big Eye, gloating around him and leaving a rainbow veil with Big Eye's eye following the little fiend. "What is this?'' Fortuno asked in annoyance. "Simple when an opponent's Xyz Monster declares an attack, I can equip this little guy to your monster and it can't attack anymore!'' Yuma explained his monster's special ability as Rainbow Kuriboh kept floating around Big Eye.

"Hahaha, it doesn't matter. You only have a mere 100 Life points left! You cannot hope to win!'' Fortuno laughed out as Yuma simply narrowed his eyes at him. "You're wrong! Even if I have just 1 Life Point left, that means I still have a chance to turn this around!'' Yuma called out in defiance to Fortuno's words, getting Astral to look at his partner with a smile.

"Oh please, during this whole Duel I've been able to see your cards! I've been able to see all your moves before you even know it! You've lost, accept it and bow before my master Kite!'' Fortuno called out with a crazy grin on his face as he slotted in a card with a face down card appearing on his field.

 **Number 11: Big Eye ATK Points: 5200 – 2600 = 2600.**

 **Yuma life points: 100/ Number of cards in hand: 6.**

"That's where you're wrong and I'll show you right here, right now! I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his virtual card in a dramatic fashion with his right hand's index and middle fingers before holding it out. "I think I'll summon Trident Warrior!'' Yuma called out as a warrior wielding a trident appeared on his field.

 **Trident Warrior ATK Points: 1800/ Level: 4.**

"Now I activate both his and a monster's special ability from my hand! I summon Clone Dragon!'' Yuma called out as a rainbow coloured little dragon appeared on his field.

 **Clone Dragon ATK Points: 0000/ Level: 4.**

"When I summon a monster, I can Special Summon this card! When it's summoned, its name, ATK and DEF points become the same as the summoned monster's!'' Yuma explained as Clone Dragon transformed into another Trident Warrior.

 **Trident Warrior ATK Points: 1800/ Level: 4.**

"Now Trident Warrior's special ability! When he's summoned, I can summon a level 3 monster from my hand! So take flight, Exploder Dragon!'' Yuma explained as a Black Dragon holding an explosion appeared.

 **Exploder Dragon ATK Points: 1000/ Level: 3.**

"Well done Yuma, now you have all you need for Utopia''. Astral told his partner, impressed that he summoned all he needed to summon Utopia. "You got it! But first this, I activate the Field Spell **Onomatopia**!'' Yuma called out as a bright light like the sun appeared up in the sky above the Two Duellists.

"Now I Overlay the two Trident Warriors!'' Yuma cried out as both Trident Warriors turned into brown lights, descending into the air.

Appearing in front of Yuma was the black galaxy portal with the two lights going inside of it. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!'' Yuma called out as the sealed form of Utopia raise forth from the portal.

The sealed form began to transform into the warrior of Hope, Utopia who let out a battle cry as he appeared with two yellow overlay units circling around him.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"Ah, so that's the Number that I'll soon present to Kite''. Fortuno said with a smirk on his face. "You wish! Now Onomatopia's effect activates! When a Utopia monster is summoned, it gains a 'Hi-five the sky' counter and for every counter it has, all my monsters gain 200 ATK Points!'' Yuma explained as the energy sun shined on Utopia and Exploder Dragon.

 **Onomatopia counters: 0 + 1 = 1.**

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500 + 200 = 2700.**

 **Exploder Dragon ATK Points: 1000 + 200 = 1200.**

"Yuma, let's win this''. Astral told his partner, before he held out his right hand towards Yuma. Yuma's Duel Disk began to glow golden, getting Yuma's attention.

A virtual card appeared on his Duel Disk, which Yuma grabbed with his right hand to see what it was before his eyes widened at seeing what it was. "Astral…this is…'' Yuma said in disbelief at the card he was holding. "Indeed, our friendship has allowed me to regain more of my power and released Utopia's Chaos Form! Use it to defeat Fortuno!'' Astral explained to his partner, who nodded to him with a smirk.

"Since I have less than 1000 life points, I can rebuild the Overlay Network with Utopia!'' Yuma called out as Utopia returned to its sealed form, before returning into another Galaxy portal. **"Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray!''** Yuma and Astral cried out together as a new sealed form of Utopia appeared.

It was black, gold and silver together before transforming into a new Utopia. It was Black, lost its helmet and a longsword was on its back with three yellow Overlay Units circling around it.

 **Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray ATK Points: 2500/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: 3.**

"I…did not foresee this!'' Fortuno called out in surprise at Utopia Ray. "Oh there's plenty more where that came from! Remember my Field Spell!?'' Yuma reminded Fortuno as the bright energy sun shined on Utopia Ray.

 **Onomatopia counters: 1 + 1 = 2.**

 **Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray ATK Points: 2500 + 400 = 2900.**

 **Exploder Dragon ATK Points: 1200 + 200 = 1400.**

Fortuno growled in rage at seeing Utopia Ray's ATK Points. "I won't lose, I refuse! I play the trap, Loss of Strength!'' Fortuno growled out as his face down card appeared before chains appeared wrapped around Utopia Ray. "This trap lowers your monster's ATK Points to 0!'' Fortuno explained with a crazy smirk on his face.

 **Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray ATK Points: 2900 – 2900 = 0000.**

"Piece of advise, you need work on your timing''. Yuma said to Fortuno with a smirk, making him frown in confusion. "I activate Utopia Ray's special ability! By using all his Overlay Units, he gains 500 ATK Points and your monster loses 1000 ATK Points for each!'' Yuma explained his monster's effect with a smirk as Utopia Ray grew two more arms, only with claws and held up his sword as all his Overlay Units were absorbed into the weapon. Utopia Ray's armor changed to white as he was covered in yellow energy.

 **Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray ATK Points: 0000 + 500 + 500 + 500 = 1500.**

 **Number 11: Big Eye ATK points: 2600 - 1000 - 1000 - 1000 = 0000.**

"Now I play Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force!'' Yuma called out as the Rank-Up magic card appeared on the field. "This spell ranks up Utopia Ray by two ranks! **Go Rank up Xyz Evolution!''** Yuma called out as Utopia Ray turned into a bright yellow light that descended into the sky. A galaxy portal appeared in the sky that the light went into.

" **Shatter the boundaries of reality! Arise anew Number 39: Utopia Beyond!''** Yuma called out as a much bigger white armoured version of Utopia appeared with one yellow Overlay Units circling around it, unleashing a rainbow like glow.

 **Number 39: Utopia Beyond ATK Points: 3000/ Rank: 6/ Overlay Units: One.**

"Since Utopia Beyond was summoned, my Field Spell gains another counter!'' Yuma reminded as the bright energy sun shined on Utopia Beyond.

 **Onomatopia counters: 2 + 1 = 3.**

 **Number 39: Utopia Beyond ATK Points: 3000 + 600 = 3600.**

 **Exploder Dragon ATK Points: 1400 + 200 = 1600.**

"Exploder Dragon, attack Shock Master!'' Yuma cried out as Exploder Dragon charged at Shock Master. "You fool! Your Life Points will drop to 0000 after this attack!'' Fortuno laughed out with a crazy grin. "Think again, I take no battle damage from battles that Exploder Dragon is involved in! Plus the monster that destroys Exploder Dragon goes bye-bye!'' Yuma explained with a smirk as Exploder Dragon dropped the bomb at Shock Master, which exploded with both monsters getting caught in it.

"No, how dare you!'' Fortuno cried out in horror at seeing Shock Master destroyed. "Now Utopia Beyond, attack Big Eye!'' Yuma called out as Utopia Beyond threw its gauntlet blades at Big Eye. "You go bye-bye!'' Yuma explained with a smirk as Utopia Beyond's blades sliced Big Eye into three pieces, creating an explosion that blew Fortuno off his feet. **(3600 – 0000 = 3600)**

 **Fortuno life points: 900 – 3600 = 0000.**

A screen appeared with an image of Yuma with the words 'Winner' under it before it disappeared with the AR vision deactivating and Utopia Beyond disappearing. "That's game''. Yuma said with a smirk as he did Jaden's winning pose as Astral held out his right hand as Fortuno's 3 Number cards flew into Astral's hands, who held the three new Numbers with a small smile.

"You're next Kite!'' Yuma called out as he pointed at Kite, who didn't responded or even looked at Yuma, making him frown in confusion. "Wait a second…'' Yuma whispered to himself with wide eyes as he brought out a virtual card with his right hand before he threw it at Kite. The virtual card flew and went through Kite before the head came off, rolling down the stairs before stopping a few feet away from Yuma who looked at the head and saw that it was just a wooden copy of Kite.

"A fake…son of a-'' Yuma growled out in rage as he walked up to the wooden head, before he stomped on it, breaking the replica. "Yuma!'' A familiar voice called out as Tori, Bronk, Flip, Caswell and Taiki rushed out of the door. "You guys okay?'' Yuma asked his friends, but they went past him and surrounded an empty space. "He's amazing!'' Tori called out as everyone called out Astral's name.

"He saved us/ Stupendous/ That was maybe the coolest thing ever''. Bronk, Caswell and Flip said in awe, having no idea that Astral was right next to Yuma, who sighed as he started walking to the exit. "Next time this happens, save yourselves if you're not gonna thank me!'' Yuma called out as he walked out of the area with his friends following him, trying to apologize for ignoring him.

* * *

 **(Half an hour later)**

After finally losing the ungrateful group, Yuma was back at the park that he was hanging out with Rio before the whole ordeal. "Ungrateful jerks, after I risked my life for them''. Yuma grumbled out, sitting on the grass with his right hand holding his chin. "Whose ungrateful?'' A familiar voice said as Yuma turned to see Rio and Enna walking up to them.

The only difference was around Rio's neck was…the same silver Emperor's Key that Yuma saw in that strange vision, making his eyes widen at seeing it. "T-That's-'' Yuma said in shock as Rio looked at her new pendent with a smile as she held it up with her right hand. "Enna gave this to me while you were taking care of Fortuno''. Rio told her boyfriend as she sat next to him, before she leaned her head on his left shoulder.

"Rio deserved it as proof of our friendship. I'll leave you two alone now''. Enna said with a smile as she disappeared. "So what happened?'' Rio asked her boyfriend on what happened, who was still staring at the Silver Emperor's key in shock. "W-Well it turns out that Kite wasn't even there''. Yuma started to explain as Rio wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"Huh?" Rio questioned in confusion at her boyfriend's words. "Turns out Fortuno doesn't even know know Kite''. Yuma continued to explain as Rio listen carefully.

* * *

 **(Later that night back in Fortuno's mansion)**

"Hahaha, that foolish boy thinks he took all of my Numbers. Luckily I stored away my most powerful one''. Fortuno said as he was lying down on the staircase, holding a card as a black aura surrounded him.

Fortuno looked up with a smirk, before he widened his eyes in shock. "I-It's you…Kite!'' Fortuno called out in shock. At the top of the staircase was Kite, who had his Duel Disk on and sitting on the throne was the hooded figure of Luna, who had her left leg over her right. "Master, I've been watching you! I think you're incredible! I would do anything and give you anything!'' Fortuno cried out to Kite, who looked at him through the corner of his left eye.

"Good to know, in that case be my little guineapig. I've got some new cards I wanna try out and when I'm done, I'll take that Number''. Kite said with a smirk on his face as Fortuno looked at him in shock.

Outside the mansion, lighting roared. **"I Synchro Summon Star Eater!''** Kite's voice was heard as the shadow figure of a Dragon appeared in the sky when the lighting roared, before disappearing.

Back in the mansion, Kite held a card with his right hand's index and middle fingers as he flipped it over to reveal Number 74: Master of Blades. "I thank you for your loyalty''. Kite thanked the soulless Fortuno, who laid on the staircase. "Another Number, making a total of 25''. Luna said with a smile as she stood up from the throne as Kite looked at his sister.

"Shall we get going, your majesty'' Kite asked with a smirk on his face as Luna giggled. "Yes…we may''. Luna replied to her brother as they disappeared, like they were never there to begin with.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry if it's not as big as the others, but my next Vrains chapter will make up for it, I promise.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, sorry it took my a while but like I said, I started playing world of Warcraft again. Anyway, time for questions answered.**

 **Oddeyes Choas: Not happening.**

 **Utopy: Why would I do that?**

 **Guest: She won't betray her friends.**

 **Shine of** **Destiny: Will pleasure.**

 **Now read the chapter. Also I've already started the next chapter and started doing my warcraft story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A little girl named Kairi.**

The sun was high in the sky, shining down on Heartland city. At Heartland academy, the students were busy flooding the hallway, some talking to their friends about the World Duel Carnival and others just challenging others to Duels. Inside Mr. Kay's classroom, Yuma was busy packing up his bag, but he had a sad look on his face.

Today was the last day that Rio was part of his classroom. Now that the month was over, she'll be moved up to the upper grade. And to put the icing on the cake, tomorrow was Spirit day. Spirit day was a day where students come to school regardless if it was a weekday or a weekend day where their parents watch them do their schoolwork.

"I wish spirit day never existed''. Yuma said to himself with narrowed eyes as he put his bag on. Astral appeared next to his partner, having his arms crossed. "Spirt day sounds like it involves Phantoms and Ghosts''. Astral remarked, getting Yuma's attention.

"It's where our parents come to class and watch our teachers teach and see how we're doing''. Yuma explained to Astral about Spirit day. "But your parents are not around right now''. Astral replied to his partner, remembering Enna mentioning Yuma's father in Astral world.

"Yeah, but any member of the family can come like my grandmother or Kari''. Yuma replied to Astral, going back to his bag. "Yuma''. Rio said as she walked up to her boyfriend, getting his attention as he looked at her and saw that she was still wearing her silver vision of the Emperor's key. "Well…are you coming back here for Spirit day?'' Rio asked her boyfriend, who looked away. "Like I have a choice''. Yuma replied to his girlfriend, actually wishing he could skip it.

"Well since your parents aren't around, I could convince Reginald to take me here to watch you tomorrow''. Rio told Yuma, wanting to help him somehow. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm good''. Yuma replied to Rio with a sad smile on his face.

Ever since his Duel with Fortuno and that weird vision, he decided to keep quiet about it and not tell Rio, not until he figures out just what he saw. "Ok if that's what you want. Wanna spend some time together with Reginald and I to get your mind off Spirit day?'' Rio suggested to Yuma if he would like to hang out with her brother and her.

"Sure, no problem''. Yuma replied to Rio with a smile, making her smile as they both walked out of class together. "But first I'd like to get out of this getup''. Yuma grumbled out, having never liked wearing his school outfit as Rio giggled. "Sure, let's meet at the park in an hour''. Rio said to her boyfriend with a smile, who nodded in understand as they went their separate ways.

Later on, Yuma made it back to his house with 30 minutes left before he meets up with Shark and Rio. "I'm home!'' Yuma called out as he walked inside of his house, seeing that the were lights off. "That's weird. The lights are off, but Kari's car still in the garage. What's going on?'' Yuma questioned as he checked around the house.

He opened a slide door to see his grandmother working on a kimono. "Grandmother, what's that?'' Yuma asked his grandmother about the kimono, getting Haru to turn to look at her grandson. "I didn't hear you come in. So what do you think of this kimono?'' Haru asked her grandson, making him look confused.

"My 57 high school reunion is tomorrow, I was thinking of wearing this old thing''. Haru told her grandson, making him slightly widen his eyes. "It…looks nice''. Yuma replied to his grandmother before he walked away. He walked up to his room, before he stopped at Kari's door. His hand reached for the handle, before he granted his teeth as he walked away.

10 minutes later, Yuma was outside his house wearing his new casual outfit that Rio bought for him. "Yuma, why didn't you tell your family about Spirit day?'' Astral questioned his partner, having been watching his partner for the whole day. "They've probably got better things to do tomorrow, besides Rio said she'd watch me so I'll be fine''. Yuma replied to Astral as he tighten his wristbands before he took off towards the park to meet up with Rio and Shark.

'Yuma'. Astral thought to himself in concern for his partner. 'Still…that vision or whatever that was can't be real. There's no way it could be real, I'm not even royalty. And why was I called Alcor? My name is Yuma, right?. But…that baby that Rio was holding…could Rio and I really have a kid like that someday?' Yuma thought to himself in confusion as he continued on to the park.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in another world)**

In another part of the galaxy was a red world. However, this wasn't any normal world, it was Astral World's enemy world, the Barian world. The Barian World is a dimension that exists in a parallel world from Earth just like their counterpart, the Astral World. The world is made of variously coloured energies like red, orange, and yellow. The core seems to be black. Barian World's inhabitants are the energy beings in their namesake named Barians.

Right now in Barian World in a room that seemed like a throne world, four robed figures were talking among each other on how to deal with the current situation. Each of them wore robes, one was silver, one was gold, one was red and the last was dark brown. "Our plans seem to be going well, soon we'll have all the Numbers''. The silver-cloaked figure said to his comrades with all four of them standing at the bottom of the staircase that lead to a throne.

"But can we be sure to trust those humans? What if the envoy of Astral world defeats them and collects all the numbers. What will we do?'' The red-cloaked figure asked, worried if their plan fails and their enemy collects all the numbers. "Don't be a simpleton Alito. Astral World's envoy has lost all his power, meaning he won't survive long''. The golden-cloaked figure replied to the red-cloaked figure, calling him Alito.

"Actually Mizar, maybe Alito has a point. What if things don't go smoothly and Faker, along with Vetrix fail to collect the numbers. What'll we do?'' The brown-cloaked figure said the gold-cloaked figure, worried on what they'll do if their plan fails. What the brown-cloaked figure said caught the silver-cloaked figure's attention.

"You're right, Girag''. The silver-cloaked figure said to the brown-cloaked figure that he called Girag, getting everyone to look at him. "If our plan really does fail, we should have a backup plan ready. That's why I suggest one of us goes to Earth, live among the humans, learn more about them and gather Numbers''. The silver-cloaked figure explained as everyone looked interested in his plain.

"Good thinking Dumon. The only problem is who should go''. Mizar said to the silver-cloaked figure that he called Dumon. "Who among you will go to the human world and live among the humans?'' Dumon asked his three comrades on who will go to earth. Someone answered him, but it wasn't Mizar, Alito or Girag. "I'll go Dumon''. A young female voice said as someone appeared in the room behind Dumon, getting everyone's attention.

Appearing was a young 5-year-old girl Barian child wearing a whit cloak around herself. She had a hairstyle like Rio's hairstyle, but her hair color was black as coal with red highlights and has dark pink eyes. Her skin is chalk-white and under her cloak, she was wearing a black dress with blue and gold pieces, with large white shoulder pauldrons and gloves, with a blue midriff and what looked like a crystal on her chest.

She also has blue marks on each side of her cheeks, a jeweled diadem with a gold net over the back of her hair that's adorned with green and blue jewels that also has a green teardrop jewel hanging over her face.

"Well if it isn't little Kairi''. Alito said in a happy tone at seeing the princess of Barian world. This Barian was the daughter of Marin and niece of their leader Nasch, but who the father was is unknown. She was the youngest Barian in existence, but her powers rivals her Mother's powers.

She was close to all the Barian Emperors that she considered her uncles with everyone adoring her, except for one of them, who scares her. When her mother and uncle disappeared, she was to be the leader of Barian world, but because of her young age, Dumon was put in charge until ether Nasch and Marin return or Kairi becomes of age.

"Hold on Kairi, we can't let you go to earth on your own''. Dumon said in concern for their princess. "Yeah, this is a dangerous mission. You could end up hurt or worse''. Girag said in agreement to Dumon's words. "I agree as well, you're simply too young''. Mizar agreed with his fellow emperors.

"Listen Kairi, we just don't think you're ready for something like this''. Alito tried to convince the Barian princess to reconsider. "I understand that all of you care about me and want to protect me from the dangers that took my Mother and Uncle away from us. But… I need to do this. I want to do this mission to study the humans. I want to contribute for Barian World if one day I'm gonna lead it''. Kairi said to her uncle figures, wanting to contribute for her home.

The four Emperors were silent from Kairi's words. "Our little Barian princess has great courage''. Girag said to his fellow emperors, looking as if he was smiling. "She really is Marin's daughter! Once she decides on something, she never goes back on her world!'' Alito cried out, crying some tears anime style.

"Normally I would say no, but I guess no matter what I say she'll do it anyway. What do you say, Dumon?'' Mizar asked their temporal leader on his thoughts. "Very well, you can go Kairi. But be careful and contact us on your progress''. Dumon told Kairi, deciding to let her be the one that goes to earth.

"Thank you and I won't let you down, uncle Dumon''. Kairi thanked Dumon happily before she disappeared into sparkles, entering a portal that appeared behind her, leaving her home for the first time.

In outer space, Kairi was flying around with a purplish red light surrounding her, heading to earth. 'Mama, uncle, I miss you. I promise I'll become a leader that you'll both be proud of and lead Barian world into the future'. Kairi thought to herself, thinking about her mother and uncle.

Suddenly, Kairi felt a disturbance that forced her to stop as a golden figure made of energy appeared in front of her. "You're…the will of Astral World, Eliphas!'' Kairi called out in shock that the leader of Astral World was here. **"The human known as Kazuma may have allowed Enna to leave Astral world and my reach, but now I have the chance to destroy Barian world's Princess! Arise** **New Order 13: Etheric Amon!''** Eliphas called out as a giant monster appeared behind him with golden wings.

'This isn't good! I'm not match for Eliphas' power, but I can avoid him and reach Earth'. Kairi thought to herself, knowing that she doesn't stand a chance against Eliphas. She held up her right hand as she summoned her guardian monsters. **"Arise and fight by my side, Chaos Number 101 and 103, Silent Honor DARK and Ragnafinity!''** Kairi called out as her Mother and Uncle's ace monsters appeared behind her.

Silent Honor DARK looked like a black knight wielding a spear with a white face. Ragnafinity looked like a black clothed angel, wielding a double-bladed scythe. Both Chaos Numbers charged at Etheric Amon, who unleashed a bright yellow beam at them. Both Chaos Numbers blocked the beam with their weapons.

"Now's my chance!'' Kairi called out as she went past Eliphas, heading to Earth. "Do not let her escape! Etheric Amon, destroy her!'' Eliphas ordered as Etheric Amon unleashed another beam, only heading towards Kairi, who widened her eyes in fear. However, Silent Honor DARK and Ragnafinity appeared in front of her, taking the hit.

However, the beam was so powerful that the shock waves pushed Kairi and her two monsters away, creating an explosion of light. When the explosion cleared, neither Kairi nor her two Chaos Numbers were in Eliphas' sight. "Curses, she got away! I must return to Astral World before the Barians find out I've left''. Eliphas said with granted teeth as Etheric Amon disappeared in a yellow flash before he began flying back to Astral World, no interest in Kairi's fate.

* * *

 **(Back on Earth)**

Back in Heartland city in the park stood Yuma, Shark and Rio having a battle royal Duel against each other with Astral watching by Yuma's side and Enna watching by Rio's side. Yuma had Gagaga Cowboy and Gagaga Samurai on his field, Shark has Black Ray Lancer, while Rio has Ice Beast Zerofyne on her side. Yuma had 3000 Life points; Shark had 3500 Life points while Rio had 2500 Life points so far with all three youths having their Duel Disks on. Yuma had his headset and Duel eye tattoo on while Shark and Rio had their Duel Gazers on.

"Get ready Yuma, Black Ray Lancer attacks Gagaga-'' Shark started to call out, until he sees a star descending from the skies towards them. "What the!'' Shark cried out in surprise as Yuma, Rio, Astral and Enna looked up and noticed the shooting star coming down as well. It looked like it was gonna hit Heartland city, but changed directions and landed in the forest outside the city.

"What was that?!'' Yuma asked in surprise at seeing the shooting star as everyone took their D-gazers off with the AR vision deactivating. "Let's go find out!'' Rio called out with a smile as she went off towards the forest. "You can't be serious! Rio!'' Shark called out as he chased after Rio with Yuma, Enna and Astral following the two Kastle siblings.

10 minutes later, Yuma, Rio and Shark were walking around in the forest outside of Heartland city. Astral and Enna were floating above the two humans with their child in its mother's arms. "I swear that shooting star crash landed around here''. Rio stated as she looked left and right, looking for whatever crash landed.

"Better question is why are we wasting time looking for it?'' Shark asked his sister with narrowed eyes, his hands in his pockets. "Enna showed up by crash landing like this, so maybe it could be someone else''. Yuma answered for his girlfriend, walking behind Shark with Rio leading the way.

"Yeah, for all we know it could be someone from Astral world. That's why we should help whoever it is''. Rio explained as she gave Yuma a quick wink. "And who knows, maybe you'll have an Astral world partner too, Reginald''. Rio added with a smirk as Shark narrowed his eyes at his sister.

"No thanks, I fly solo''. Shark replied to his sister, not wanting some Alien from another world constantly floating around him. "Too cool to have a partner, huh?'' Rio questioned her brother as she stopped walking, arriving at the crater where the Shooting Start crashed landed.

Yuma and Shark stood next to her with both Astral and Enna floating above them. Soon the smoke started to clear to reveal what was hidden with everyone widening their eyes in shock. Lying down on the ground at the middle of the crater was a 5-year-old girl…that looked identical to Rio.

The only difference was that instead of dark blue hair like Rio, she had black hair and red highlights instead. She had the same skin as Rio, wearing a pink hoodie jacket over a blue shirt, had a blue skirt, black stockings and finally blue shoes.

Everyone was shocked tremendously at the look-alike of Rio, with said girl more than everyone else was. Unknown to her, Yuma was the same as her, remembering the vision he had in his Duel against Fortuno. "What…the…hell…IS THIS!?'' Shark shouted out in shock as he turned to look at Rio, wanting an explanation.

"Why are you looking at me? I don't know how this is possible''. Rio replied to her brother, her eyes focused on the little girl. She didn't know why, but…she had a really huge urge to go over and check if the little girl was alright. However, Yuma beat her to it as he jumped down the crater.

Yuma walked up to the young girl with Astral floating next to him, before he knelt down and picked the young girl up bride style, shaking her a little. "Hey kiddo, you okay? Please wake up?'' Yuma asked in concern for the little girl as he shook her a little, hoping she's alright.

However, the little girl was silent, increasing Yuma's concerns. "Come on kid, wake up''. Yuma said as he tried once again, but no success. "Is she okay?'' Rio asked her boyfriend as she and Shark slide down the crater next to Yuma. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but she's knocked out''. Yuma replied to his girlfriend as he looked at the young child in concern.

"What even happened to the kid?'' Shark asked in concern for the little girl, getting Yuma's attention. "No idea, but maybe we should take her somewhere to rest up''. Yuma replied to Shark as he looked back at the little girl. "I agree with Yuma, let's take her to our house''. Rio said in agreement to what her boyfriend said.

Before Shark could object, cards fell from the girl's jackets, spraying all over the ground and getting everyone's attention. "What do you know, she's a Duelist''. Shark said with a little interest as he knelt down and picked up all the cards. "Isn't she a little young though?'' Astral questioned the humans, thinking the little girl was too young.

"She's just a year away from getting a Dueling licence, but right now we should focus on getting her safe''. Yuma replied to his partner as he started walking away with Rio following him. "Alright fine, let's go''. Shark grumbled as he, Astral and Enna started following Yuma and Rio.

However, unknown to everyone was that a single card was still on the ground in the crater. The name of the card was 'Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force'.

* * *

 **(Later that afternoon)**

Later that afternoon at the Kastle household in Rio's room was Yuma, Rio, Astral and Enna watching the young girl that was sleeping in the Ice Queen's queen size bed. Rio's room wasn't anything out of the ordinary, she had a desk that had a picture of Rio as a child with her parents and brother.

A door that lead to a bathroom was next to Rio's front door, a bookshelf next to the bed and finally a cupboard that the Ice Queen puts all her clothes. "I really don't get it''. Yuma said with his arms crossed, being quiet so that he doesn't disturb the little girl. "What don't you get?'' Rio asked her boyfriend, looking at him in confusion.

"The little girl…she looks just like you as if she was a sibling or a daughter. The only difference is that she…''. Yuma started to explain before he stopped with his checks turning red as Rio caught on what he was saying.

"Has your hair color. If I didn't know any better, I think that you're thinking that this girl could have been our daughter''. Rio finished for Yuma, who blushed even more as the ice Queen smiled at her boyfriend. "Why would you think that?'' Astral asked Rio on why she would think Yuma was thinking that.

"Astral, when a man and a woman have a child, it is born with features from both its parents. Take our child for example, it has the same hairstyle as you but with my hair''. Enna explained to her husband as Astral looked at their child that was in his wife's arm. "I see. That explains why he has my hair, but with your colour''. Astral said, smiling down at his child.

The front door opened with Shark entering the room, holding a deck of cards with his right hand. "How's our little friend doing?'' Shark asked as he stood on Rio's left side, while Yuma stood on the Ice Queen's right. "Still asleep''. Rio replied to her brother as she knelt besides the bed, placing her right hand on the little girl's forehead.

"Poor kid, just what happened to her?'' Shark asked in concern for the little girl. "I wish I knew. By the way, why are you holding her deck?'' Yuma asked Shark, taking notice of him holding the little girl's cards. "I was curious and started looking through them, till I stopped at seeing she had 2 Number cards''. Shark replied to Yuma, holding up the deck of cards.

What Shark said caught everyone's attention before they all looked at him. "What Numbers dose she have?'' Rio asked her brother, who drew the top two cards, but didn't show them. "That's the problem''. Shark replied to his sister as he flipped the cards over, showing Number 101: Silent Honor ARK and Number 103: Ragnazero.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at seeing the two Numbers that went over 100. "W-W-W-What the hell are those!?'' Yuma exclaimed in shock at seeing the two Numbers. "This can't be possible! Number 101 and 103 shouldn't even exist''. Astral stated with wide eyes, remembering that there was supposed to be only 99 Number cards.

Rio was staring in shock as well, but unlike Yuma and Astral, she walked up to her brother and took Number 103 Ragnazero from him before staring at the card. Both siblings held the Number cards, staring at them. "I don't know why, but I feel a connection to it somehow; like I know this card from somewhere before''. Rio said in confusion, having a strange feeling from looking at the card.

"I'm feeling the same. This card feels like it was meant for me''. Shark said with a confused expression on his face, looking at the Number card in confusion. "The only question is how this young girl obtained these two Numbers''. Enna stated as everyone looked back at the sleeping girl.

"Just who is she?'' Yuma asked in confusion as Rio looked at the little girl in concern. "Was she being control? And what about her parents?'' Rio said in concern for the little girl as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Guess we'll only get our answers when she wakes up''. Shark stated, looking at the sleeping child, still disturbed that she looks like his sister.

"Hey, is it alright if I stay the night?'' Yuma asked the Kastle siblings, who looked back at him. "And why would you want that?'' Shark asked his rival on why he wanted to stay the night. "I don't know why, but I've got this strange feeling, telling me to look after her''. Yuma explained why he wanted to stay.

Shark was about to deny his request, but Rio was quicker than he was. "Sure, we've got room''. Rio said with a smile on her face as Shark glared at his sister. "Thanks Rio''. Yuma thanked his secret girlfriend with a smile as Rio gave him a wink. "If you're staying here, you'll have to obey the rules!'' Shark growled out as he dragged Yuma outside the room with Astral following him, leaving Rio and Enna alone, watching the young girl.

"Why do you think she looks like me?'' Rio asked Enna without looking at him, her eyes focused on the 5-year-old girl. "I don't know Rio. Perhaps it's coincidence or something else''. Enna replied to her friend, looking at the look-alike of Rio. "…Did your friend Marin have a daughter?'' Rio asked her friend, remembering how she resembled someone from the past.

"She did, but the young child died at a young age. Probably the same age as this young girl''. Enna replied to her friend as Rio looked back at the little girl. "How can anybody kill such a little innocent girl?'' Rio asked as she rubbed the 5-year-old's head. "The one responsible was known as the Devil Prince who slaughtered thousands of innocents known as Vector''. Enna told Rio, remembering the evil Prince from thousands of years ago.

The name 'Vector' struck something inside of the Ice Queen, as she was full of unyielding rage and had the urge to kill someone! 'Why…am I so angry?' Rio thought to herself from the sudden anger. Enna's child started crying from her arms, making the Astral world being mother smile at her son.

"There, there, my little one''. Enna singed to her son with a smile before she looked at Rio. "I'll leave you to look after our guest alone. I'm gonna spend some time with my son''. Enna told her partner as she disappeared back into the silver Emperor's Key with Rio watching her partner.

Rio went back to looking at the little girl, who was still sleeping with light breaths. 'You poor child'. Rio thought to herself in sadness as joined the little girl in bed, pressing her right check against the young 5-year-old's left cheek. "What happened to her and where's her parents? Did they abandon you?'' Rio asked the sleeping little girl as she kissed the 5-year-old's check.

"Sleep well and get better soon. Goodnight sweetheart''. Rio said to the young girl as she closed her eyes, laying her check against the 5-year-old's check again. However, if Rio had kept her eyes open, she would have seen the little girl's smile from feeling the Ice Queen.

* * *

 **(The next morning)**

The morning sun shined high in the sky, bringing another glorious day for Heartland city. At the Kastle household inside Rio's room. Rio slowly opened her eyes, awakening from her sleep.

She was facing the other direction when she fell asleep, meaning she must have turned in her sleep. She turned to look over her shoulder to look at the sleeping girl, only for her eyes to widen in shock at seeing pink eyes like her own staring at her in curiosity. "AAAHHH!" Rio cried out in surprise as she shot up from her lying down position while the young girl stayed in the same position.

Rio quickly got out of bed and ran to the door, slamming it open. "Yuma! Regianld! She's awake!'' Rio called out to her boyfriend and brother. In less than 10 seconds, Yuma and Reginald rushed in, wearing their casual clothes.

Rio, Yuma and Shark walked up to the bed, looking at the 5-year-old girl that was staring at them. "She even has the same eyes as you Rio''. Shark whispered to his sister, who paid no attention to him. "You okay?'' Yuma asked the little girl as Rio sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the little girl with a smile.

"Do you remember what happened to you?'' Rio asked as the little 5-year-old slowly got up from bed before she shook her head. "I-I can't remember''. The 5-year-old replied to Rio, staring at her and Yuma. "Can you remember your name?'' Yuma asked the little girl with a smile.

The little girl looked down at the ground as she tried to remember her name. "My…my name…is…Kairi…''. The little girl called Kairi replied to Yuma, telling her name "That's a cute name''. Rio said with a smile on her face, liking Kairi's name. "My name's Yuma, this is Rio and that's Shark''. Yuma introduced himself, Rio and Shark to Kairi.

"Y…ma…R…o…S…rk…''. The little girl tried to say Yuma, Rio and Shark's names. Shark looked annoyed, Yuma chuckled and Rio just smiled as she rubbed Kairi's head. "That's alright, try again''. Rio said to Kairi as the little 5-year-old looked at the Ice Queen for a few seconds before she tried again.

"Yu…m…R…io…Sh…rk''. Kairi tried again as Shark looked annoyed that she got Rio's name right, but failed again with his name. "You did your best. Why not just call us what you want''. Yuma said to Kairi with a smile as he rubbed her head, giving a toothy grin.

Kairi looked down at the ground for a few seconds before she looked back at Yuma. "…Daddy''. Kairi said to Yuma, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise as Kairi looked at Rio. "Rio is…mommy''. Kari said to Rio, who widen her eyes in surprise.

Shark looked incredibly annoyed, but before he could burst the little looked at him. "Sh…rk is uncle''. Kari said to Shark, who widened his eyes at what she called him. Kairi looked back at Rio, who was staring at her in disbelief before she smiled. "Okay, guess I'm mommy than''. Rio said to the little girl, who smiled happily.

"Mommy!" Kairi called out as she went and wrapped her arms around Rio's stomach, giving her a hug. Rio laughed as she returned the hug. "You must be hungry, let's give you something to eat''. Rio said with a smile on her face, while Shark and Yuma watched the two girls.

Sometime later, Yuma, Shark, Rio and Kairi were having breakfast together on a table. Yuma was having an extra spicy sandwich, Shark having a Tuna sandwich and Rio having an apple pie. Rio gave Kairi a sandwich, but the young 5-year-old seemed more focused on the sandwich that Yuma was eating.

Yuma took notice of the young girl staring, getting him to crack a smile. "I don't know Kairi, it's pretty spicy''. Yuma said to the 5-year-old with a smirk on his face. Kairi pondered for a bit before she smiled. "I want the same as Daddy!'' Kairi called out happily, making everyone blink in surprise at the young girl's answer.

"Wow, she's just like her mother. Just like how you got your mind set on something, she don't take no for an answer''. Shark teased his sister with a smirk as Rio blushed at his words. "S-Shut it''. Rio replied to her brother, but not loud enough for Kairi to hear her.

"Okay, it you're so certain''. Yuma said with a smile as he gave Kairi his sandwich. The young 5-year-old looked at the sandwich for a bit before she took a bite as everyone watched her. Kairi looked up and nervously smiled. "It's…yummy''. Kairi said as everyone smiled at her. "Wow, you've got an iron stomach. How about we have a little tournament to find out who has the better stomach''. Yuma said to the little girl with a grin that Kairi returned.

"You're on, daddy''. Kairi said to Yuma with a smile, accepting his challenge. "Hold up you two, if you think I'm gonna overcook for you two to have a silly competition, think again''. Rio said with a frown as she placed her hands on her hips. "Actually, I'm interested in seeing how much the little kid can take, so sorry sis, but those two are gonna have their competition''. Shark commented with a smirk as Rio frowned at her twin.

"Thank you Uncle''. Kairi thanked Shark, who looked embarrassed at what she called him. "N-No problem kid''. Shark replied to the little girl with a small smile as Yuma and Kairi started laughing with Rio watching with a smile on her face.

Later that morning, Kairi fell asleep on a chair with Yuma, Rio, Shark, Astral and Enna watching her. Astral and Enna came out during breakfast where they met Kairi, who can actually see them. "She's so beautiful, isn't she?'' Rio asked her brother and friends, looking at the sleeping 5-year-old with a smile.

Yuma and Shark looked at the Ice Queen and saw the happy smile on her face, making them smile as well. "Yes, she is''. Yuma said to Rio with a smile as he went back to looking at Kairi. "You two…care much about this young girl''. Astral said to Yuma and Rio, taking notice of how they care for the little girl, which the two nodded.

"As much as I like the little girl, we can't keep her. We're still teenagers in school, meaning we can't look after her''. Shark reminded his sister and friend, sitting down on the couch. Rio looked down in sadness as she sat down on the couch. "I know…but it's just-'' Rio tried to speak, only to stop as she looked down in sadness.

"Look I get that you're getting attached to her after she called you her mum, but the fact remains is that she's not your kid. She's just a little girl that's lost, and her parents are probably looking for her''. Shark tried to explain to his sister to calm her down.

"I know…but she's lost her memories. For all we know, her parents could have abandoned her or abused her''. Rio said as tears started to drip from her eyes, making Yuma look at her in concern. He sat down on the couch next to her and placed his left hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you're right or not, that's why we have to find out. When Kairi wakes up, let's go find her parents''. Yuma told his secret girlfriend as Rio wiped her tears away and nodded to her boyfriend. "It is sad when you have to say goodbye to someone you care about''. Enna commented with a sad look as she rocked her baby in her arms.

"Mommy, daddy''. Kairi said in her sleep in happiness as everyone looked at her before they all smiled at her. "Cute kid isn't she?'' Shark asked everyone as he pat the little 5-year-old's head. "Yes…yes she is''. Rio replied to her brother with a smile as she watched Kairi continue to have sweet dreams.

* * *

 **(1 hour and a half-later)**

In Heartland city's shopping mall, Yuma, Shark, Rio, Enna, Astral and Kairi were together, walking around and searching for anyone that knew Kairi. Yuma had the little 5-year-old girl riding on his back like a piggyback ride.

They've spent 30 minutes searching around and asking anyone if they know Kairi or seen her parents, but so far no luck. During the searching, Kairi has seen many posters of Duel Monsters and even live footage of champion Duelists, getting her excited.

Yuma liked seeing Kairi's love for Dueling and decided to tell her all he knows about Dueling. Kairi listened very carefully to her 'daddy's' words with Rio joining in. "How strong are you, mummy, daddy?'' Kairi asked her 'parents', wanting to know how strong they are.

"We're very good, your mum taught me how to be a better Duelist''. Yuma replied to his 'daughter' with a smile, making Kairi look at Rio with stars in her eyes. "Really, mummy is so cool!'' Kairi called out happily, making Rio smile at her 'daughter' happily. "Thanks sweetheart''. Rio thanked her daughter with a smile.

"Sorry kid, but your mum isn't as cool as you think she is. She's scared of cats and has never even defeated Yuma or me in a Duel''. Shark commented with a smirk as Rio instantly glared at her brother. "Shut it Reginald! Because of me, Yuma got a tie with you, so that means I can beat you in a Duel!'' Rio snapped at her brother with a glare.

"You wish''. Shark replied to his sister with a smirk as Rio continued to glare at him. "Calm down Rio''. Enna told her partner with a smile. "Has Mummy beat Daddy before?'' Kairi asked, getting everyone's attention. "During training sessions, she mostly beats me. But we haven't had a real Duel yet, so no she hasn't''. Yuma replied to Kairi with a smile on his face.

"Are you kidding me? I could beat you with no problem!'' Rio snapped at her boyfriend, pointing at him with her right hand's index finger as Yuma looked at her with a smirk. "Is that a challenge?'' Yuma questioned with a smirk on his face.

"You bet it is! I'll show Kairi that I'm the best Duelist out of the three of us!'' Rio snapped at Yuma, instantly placing her Duel Disk on her left forearm. "Bring it''. Yuma replied to Rio with a smirk as he got on his knees, letting Kairi off his back. "Stay next to Shark and hold his hand, okay''. Yuma told Kairi, who nodded as she went over to Shark and held his right hand with her left hand.

"Sense when am I a babysitter?'' Shark questioned as he picked up Kairi and held her in his arms, giving her a spar Duel Gazer that was dark blue. "Put that over your left eye kid if you want to watch the Duel''. Shark told his 'niece' who nodded as she placed her Duel Gazer on.

" **Duel Disk, set!''** Yuma called out as he placed his new Duel Disk on, his virtual cards shuffling inside of the device. **"Duel Gazer set!''** Yuma and Rio called out as the Ice Queen placed her Duel-Gazer on, while Yuma put his headset on first before the Duel Eye tattoo appeared, shining brightly.

" **AR Vision Link established!''** The computer voice called out as the AR vision activated around them with Shark placing his Duel Gazer on, while Astral and Enna took their partners' sides. **"Game on!''** Yuma and Rio called out with smirks as they drew their starting hand.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Rio** **life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Ladies first!'' Rio called out as she drew her card from her deck in a dramatic fashion before instantly playing it. "Take flight Blizzard Falcon!'' Rio called out as her card appeared on the field before Blizzard Falcon flew out of it, causing a blizzard storm.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK Points: 1500/ Level: 4.**

"Next up I'll play the spell Blizzard Jet!'' Rio called out as the spell card appeared on the field. "This spell gives my Blizzard Falcon a 1500 ATK boost!'' Rio explained with a smirk on her face as Blizzard Falcon powered up.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK Points: 1500 X 2 = 3000.**

"Why did mummy do that?'' Kairi asked in confusion on why Rio doubled Blizzard Falcon's ATK when she couldn't attack. "You'll see very soon''. Shark replied to his niece, knowing what Rio is planing to do.

"Here's one of my favorite combos! When Blizzard Falcon's ATK Points change, you take damage equal to the difference!'' Rio explained with a smirk as Blizzard Falcon unleashed a blizzard storm at Yuma, who stood his ground from the blizzard storm.

 **Yuma life points: 4000 – 1500 = 2500.**

"Nice combo Rio, too bad that it'll be wasted! I play Damage Mage!'' Yuma called out with a smirk on his face as a female monster wearing a black cloak and wings appeared on his field.

 **Damage Mage DEF Points: 1200/ Level: 3.**

"When I take damage from an effect, I can summon Damage Mage and gain life points equal to the amount I lost!'' Yuma explained as Damage Mage unleashed a golden light on, restoring his life points.

 **Yuma life points: 2500 + 1500 = 4000.**

"Cleaver, not only did he regain the life points he lost, but even summoned a monster''. Enna commented with a smile, impressed with Yuma. "I admit that I fell for that trick, but I've got more surprises in store than just that! I activate the spell card, Blizzard Vision!'' Rio called out as the spell appeared on her field.

"This spell summons itself as a copy of a monster I control, but its ATK and DEF Points become 0000!'' Rio explained her spell's effect as another Blizzard Falcon appeared next to the original one.

 **Blizzard Vision ATK Points: 0000/ Level: 4.**

Rio smirked at seeing her two monsters and was to begin her Xyz Summon to summon Diamond Crab King, but something stopped her. She looked and saw a glowing card in her Extra deck, getting her curious as she brought out the glowing card.

It was…Number 103 Ragnazero!

'What is this card doing in my Extra Deck?' Rio thought to herself in confusion as she thought back to yesterday. She remembered taking it from her brother, then…putting it in her deck. 'Whoopsie daisy'. Rio thought to herself with a sweat drop at how she forgot to take the unknown Number out.

'Still…this unknown feeling I'm getting from it. I can't resist it…I have to play it!' Rio thought to herself, unable to resist the strong feeling that the card is emitting. "I…Overlay level 4 Blizzard Falcon and Blizzard Vision!'' Rio cried out as her two monsters turned into blue lights that descended into the sky.

The lights went into a galaxy portal that appeared in the sky. **"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon Number 103 Ragnazero!''** Rio cried out as the number '103' flashed as the unknown monster revealed itself.

The new number took on the appearance of a beautiful woman with the attire of a Japanese geisha. She wore a long white kimono with a red midriff draping all the way down her body. Gold jewels dangled on the bottom of the dress, and it appeared that she possessed no legs, as if she was merely a ghost. Her hair that's colour was a little like Rio's was tied neatly into two side buns, and a blue facemask covered her mouth.

A golden spiked crest adorned her forehead, leaving only her bright red eyes visible on her face, with the stare just as cold as Frozen Lady Justice. Long blade shaped icicles sprouted out of her back, curving downward and functioning as a set of wings, while two smaller icicles rested on her head, curving upward like a pair of horns. A red Number 103 glowed brightly on its right horn. Lastly, she wielded two katanas made out of ice, which she spun around in her arms with elegance, grace, and deadly precision.

 **Number 103 Ragnazero ATK Points: 2400/ Rank: 4/ Overlay units: 2.**

Everyone looked up at Ragnazero in awe as it glared at Yuma, Astral and Damage Mage. "It's one of those Numbers!'' Astral stated at the sight of Ragnazero. "How come Rio still has that one?'' Yuma asked in confusion, thinking that his girlfriend would have returned it.

Both Rio and Enna were looking up at the new Number, who looked over her right shoulder to look at Rio. The Ice Queen didn't know why, but she had a feeling that Ragnazero was smiling. **"My lady, I have missed you''.** A beautiful female voice said coming from Ragnazero, making Rio blink in confusion.

'My…lady? This is the first time I'm using her, but she sounds like we've done this hundreds of times before?' Rio thought to herself in confusion. "Rio, don't space out. We're still in the middle of a Duel''. Enna told her partner, who shook her head to regain her focus.

"Look at Ragnazero's special ability. You may find it useful''. Enna told her partner as Rio looked at Ragnazero's card to see what her effect were before she smirked. "Nice effect. I'll set a face down and end my turn!'' Rio declared her turn over as a face down card appeared on her field.

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Yuma, careful with that Number that Rio is using. We don't know what it is capable of''. Astral told his partner with his arms crossed, who nodded. "Got it, my turn now! I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his virtual card in a dramatic fashion.

A screen appeared in front of Yuma, showing the cards he currently has in his hand, making him smirk. "I'll kick this off with a good friend of mine called Goblindbergh!'' Yuma cried out as a red plan appeared in the sky with a Green Goblin driving it.

 **Goblindbergh ATK Points: 1400/ Level: 4.**

"Now Goblindbergh's special ability activates! When he's summoned, I can summon a level 4 or lower monster! So take flight Delta Flyer!'' Yuma called out as a yellowish armored blue Dragon flew down from the sky.

 **Delta Flyer ATK Points: 1500/ Level: 3.**

 **Goblindbergh DEF Points: 0000.**

"Now I activate my Delta Flyer's special ability! Once per turn, he can increase a monster's level by 1! So Delta Flyer, level up Goblindbergh!'' Yuma explained as Goblindbergh powered up.

 **Goblindbergh Level: 4 + 1 = 5.**

"The stage is set! Level 3 Delta Flyer tunes with level 5 Goblindberge!'' Yuma cries out as Delta Flyer turned into 3 green rings that went around Goblindberge as if they were scanning him with the Goblin monster turning orange before turning into 5 lights. A beam appeared and consumed the rings and lights. **"Stardust Dragon let's Rev it up!''** Yuma called out as the legendary Stardust Dragon appeared from the beam, roaring while spreading its wings gracefully.

 **Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500/ Level: 8.**

Everyone looked at Stardust Dragon in awe as the Synchro Dragon flew next to Yuma. "That's so cool Yuma. You've summoned the legendary Stardust Dragon!'' Rio called out in awe at the sight of the legendary Synchro monster.

"If you like it so much, why not get a better look! Go Stardust, attack Ragnazero!'' Yuma called out as Stardust Dragon began gathering energy in his mouth. "Sorry sweetheart, but that isn't gonna happen! I play the quick play spell, Gravity Lash!'' Rio cried out as her face down card revealed itself.

"This spell decreases your monster's ATK Points equal to its DEF Points!'' Rio explained as her spell fired a green beam at Stardust Dragon, powering him down.

 **Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 2500 – 2000 = 500.**

"Aww crap!'' Yuma called out with wide eyes at seeing Stardust's ATK Points lower than Ragnazero. "Yuma, use the spell in your hand!'' Astral told his partner, who nodded quickly. "I play the quick-play spell card Cosmic Flare!'' Yuma called out as the spell card appeared on his side of the field.

"Thanks to this spell when Stardust battles, before the battle your monster returns to the hand!'' Yuma explained his spell's effect as Stardust unleashed his Cosmic Flare attack, striking Ragnazero. Ragnazero started glowing before disappearing with Rio watching in shock.

"Nice, Yuma was planning to return Ragnazero the whole time''. Shark commented with a smirk on his face, impressed. "I'll end my turn by placing one card face down!'' Yuma exclaimed as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Stardust Dragon ATK Points: 500 + 2000 = 2500.**

 **Rio life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"It's my turn now, I draw!'' Rio called out as she drew her card in a dramatic fashion. ""I summon out Blizzard Lizard!'' Rio called out as Blizzard Lizard's card materialized on her field, before Blizzard Lizard appeared on her field.

 **Blizzard Lizard ATK Points: 600/ Level: Three.**

"Now I play the Ice Mirror spell card!'' Rio called out as she slotted a card into her Duel Disk, which the spell materialized on her field. "Now you're gonna have double the double because this spell allows me to choose a level 3 or lower Water monster on my field and summon another one from my deck, so say hello to my second Blizzard Lizard!'' Rio explained her spell card's effect as another Blizzard Lizard appeared on her field.

 **Blizzard Lizard ATK Points: 600/ Level: Three.**

"Now for a new card of mine to make its debut! If I control two Water monsters, I can summon Blizzard Swan!'' Rio called out with a smile as a new monster appeared on her field. It looked like a swan, only its white feathers looked like ice crystals, had a blue beak and blue eyes.

 **(Blizzard Swan/ Level: 3/ Attribute: Water/ Type: Wing-beast/ ATK Points: 1300/ DEF points: 1000/ Tuner/ Effect: If you control two Water Attribute monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can remove this card from play from the graveyard to activate a trap from either the hand or graveyard)**

"Since you had some Synchro action, it's only fair I have my turn now! Level 3 Blizzard Swan tunes with the two Level 3 Blizzard Lizards!'' Rio cried out as she held up her right hand as Blizzard Swan turned into three ring rings, while the two Blizzard Lizards jumped into the air.

The green ring went around the two Blizzard Lizards, scanning them as the two Water Attributes turned orange before transforming into 6 lights. A beam appeared that consumed the rings and lights and slammed into the ground behind Rio.

"Descended my beautiful Dragon! Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!'' Rio called out with a happy smile as Trishula spread its wings and took flight from the beam, unleashing a powerful roar.

 **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier ATK Points: 2700/ Level: 9.**

Yuma looked impressed, Shark didn't look impressed and Kairi looked at Trishula in awe. "Now my Trishula's special ability activates! When she's summoned, one card on your field, graveyard and hand are removed from play!'' Rio explained with a smirk on her face as Yuma widened his eyes.

"I remove Stardust Dragon on your field, Delta Flyer and the card on the right in your hand!'' Rio made her choice as Trishula fired three icy breaths from all three of its heads, freezing Stardust, Yuma's Duel Disk and Yuma's right side card.

Stardust Dragon and Yuma's cards disappeared while the Duel Disk unfroze with the 13-year-old granting his teeth. "You're in trouble now, Yuma! Go Trishula, attack Yuma directly!'' Rio called out with a wide smile as Trishula once again fired three ice breaths from all three of its heads, striking Yuma who started shaking from the icy chill.

 **Yuma life points: 4000 – 2700 = 1300.**

"I'll end my turn here, it's your move now Yuma!'' Rio declared her turn over as Trishula landed next to her, its middle head close to the Ice Queen.

 **Yuma life points: 1300/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"I've still got life points left, which means this Duel isn't over yet!'' Yuma called out as he drew his virtual card in a dramatic fashion. "I'll start off by playing Roll of Faith!'' Yuma called out as the spell appeared on the field before a rolling dice appeared, rolling on the ground.

"Whatever the number that the dice lands on, I can draw that many card, but in exchange I have to remove the same number of cards from my deck!'' Yuma explained his spell's effect as the dice soon stopped on a four. "It's a four so I draw that many cards!'' Yuma called out as he drew four more virtual cards from his Duel Disk in a dramatic fashion.

"Now I play the spell, Monster Reborn!'' Yuma called out as his face down card revealed itself. "With this spell, I'll bring back your Blizzard Falcon to my field!'' Yuma explained as Blizzard Falcon appeared on his field, letting out a cry.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK Points: 1500/ Level: 4.**

"Now I summon Star Drawing!'' Yuma called out as the cute little monster appeared next to Blizzard Falcon.

 **Star Drawing ATK Points: 1600/ Level: 4.**

"Now I overlay the level 4 Blizzard Falcon and Star Drawing!'' Yuma called out as Blizzard Falcon and Star Drawing turned into lights, their colour representing their attributes as they descended into the sky. Appearing in front of Yuma was a red Xyz portal. "With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon Zubaba General!" Yuma called out as the two lights went into the Xyz portal.

Rising up from the portal was Zubaba General, who swung his sword as the wind blew his cape as two Overlay Units surrounded him.

 **Zubaba General ATK Points: 2000/ Rank: 4/ Xyz materials: 2.**

"Star Drawing's special ability activates! When he is used for an Xyz summon, I can draw one card!'' Yuma called out as he drew another virtual card from his Duel Disk.

"I activate Zubaba General's special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can equip a Warrior type monster to him! Dododo Warrior, lead your strength to Zubaba General!'' Yuma explained as Zubaba General absorbed an Overlay Unit into his sword.

Zubaba General held his blade up as Dododo Warrior appeared as pure energy, before being absorbed into the sword, powering the Xyz monster up.

 **Zubaba General ATK Points: 2000 + 2300 = 4300.**

"That's not good!'' Rio called out with wide eyes at seeing Zubaba General more powerful than her Dragon. "I'm not done yet! I equip Zubaba General with the spell United We Stand!'' Yuma called out as an orange aura surrounded Zubaba General. "This spell gives him an 800 ATK point boost!'' Yuma explained his spell's effect as Zubaba General unleashed a battle cry.

 **Zubaba General ATK Points: 4300 + 800 = 5100.**

"Go Zubaba General! Attack Trishula!" Yuma called out as Zubaba General charged at the Synchro Dragon, cutting through its stomach, causing the Ice Barrier Dragon to explode. **(5100 – 2700 = 2400)**

 **Rio life points: 4000 – 2400 = 1600.**

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn here!'' Yuma called out as two face down cards appeared on his field.

 **Rio life points: 1600/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"You're so gonna pay for destroying my favourite Synchro monster, Yuma! I draw!'' Rio called out as she drew her card in a dramatic fashion. "I'll start off by playing the spell, Cards of Sanctity!'' Rio called out as she held the spell out as a bright light appeared in the sky, getting Kairi, Yuma, Astral, Enna and Shark to look at it.

"Pretty isn't it? Now both of us draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!'' Rio explained her spell's effect as she drew six cards while Yuma drew four cards. Rio looked at her new six cards as a smirk grew on her face. "All right, just what I wanted. When you control a monster and I don't, I can summon this! My Blizzard Lyrebird!'' Rio called out as she held up a card as it unleashed a blue flash.

Flying down from the sky was a blue skin lyrebird, its feather looking as if they were crystals as well, its tail having ice gems on it and finally blue eyes.

 **(Blizzard Lyrebird/ Level: 5/ Attributes: Water/ ATK Points: 2000/ DEF Points: 1500/ Type: Wing-beast/ Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you don't, you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can select another monster you control besides this card, ether change this card's level to that monster's level or change that monster's level to this card's level)**

"And while I'm at it, I think I'll give her some company by summoning Blizzard Thunderbird!'' Rio called out as Blizzard Thunderbird's card appeared on her field, before said monster appeared on the field.

 **Blizzard Thunderbird ATK Points: 1600/ Level: 4.**

"Now Lyrebird's special ability activates! Once a turn, I can choose a monster and either make that monster's level the same as Lyrebird's or change Lyrebird's level to that monster's level!'' Rio explained with a smirk as a blue aura covered Blizzard Thunderbird.

 **Blizzard Thunderbird Level: 4 + 1 = 5.**

"Two level 5 monsters''. Astral commented with narrowed eyes, taking notice of the two monsters having the same level. "Now I overlay my Level 5 Blizzard Thunderbird and Blizzard Lyrebird!'' Rio called out as her two monsters turned into bright blue lights that descended into the sky.

"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon Ice Princess Zereort!'' Rio called out as a red Xyz portal appeared on the ground with the two lights going in. Appearing from the red portal was a blue humanoid wing-beast monster wielding a scythe.

 **Ice Princess Zereort ATK Points: 2500/ Rank: 5/ Overlay units: 2.**

"Now there's something you don't see every day!'' Yuma stated, looking at Ice Princess Zereort. "I must agree. For as long as I've known Rio, this is the first time I've seen her summon this creature''. Astral said in agreement to his partner, looking up at Zereort with narrowed eyes.

"I play Zereort's special ability! By using an overlay unit, your monster's ATK Points change to 0000!'' Rio explained her monster's special ability as Zereort absorbed an overlay unit, holding her scythe out as she fired a blue beam at Zubaba General, freezing him up.

 **Zubaba General ATK Points: 5100 – 5100 = 0000.**

"Nasty effect, good thing I've got this! The trap Guardraw!'' Yuma called out as one of his face down cards revealed itself. "Thanks to this, Zubaba General goes into DEF mode and I draw a card!" Yuma explained as he drew a virtual card, while Zubaba General shattered the ice around him.

 **Zubaba General DEF points: 1000.**

"Oh darn it! Well I can still take out Zubaba General!" Rio called out as Zereort unleashed another beam at Zubaba General, destroying the Warrior type monster. "I'll end my turn with two face down cards!'' Rio called out as two face down cards appeared on her field.

 **Yuma life points: 1300/ Number of cards in hand: 7.**

"Nice work so far, but I'm not done yet! I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew another virtual card in a dramatic fashion as a screen appeared in front of him. "First off, I'll play the Field spell, Onomatopia!'' Yuma called out as the spell card appeared, before a bright energy sun appeared in the sky.

"Next I summon Gagaga Magician!'' Yuma called out as Gagaga Magician appeared in a dramatic fashion.

 **Gagaga Magician ATK Points: 1500/ Level: 4.**

"Next up is Clone Dragon! When I summon a monster, I can summon this card with its name and level being treated as the same as Gagaga Magician!'' Yuma explained as a rainbow covered Dragon appeared, before it transformed into another Gagaga Magician.

 **Clone Dragon ATK Points: 0000/ Level: 4.**

"Now I overlay Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Clone Dragon!" Yuma declared as he held up his right hand as both monsters turned into dark lights that descended into the air. Appearing in front of Yuma was a Galaxy Xyz portal that the two lights descended inside of the portal.

"I Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia Double!'' Yuma called out as Utopia's sealed form raised up from the portal before transforming into the warrior of hope himself.

 **Number 39: Utopia Double DEF Points: 2500/ Rank: 4/ Overlay units: 2.**

"When a Utopia monster is summoned, my field spell Onomatopia's effect activates! It gains a counter and for every counter, all my monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF Points!'' Yuma explained as the bright energy sun shined down on Utopia Double.

 **Onomatopia counters: 0 + 1 = 1.**

 **Number 39: Utopia Double DEF Points: 2500 + 200 = 2700.**

"Now I activate Utopia Double's special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can use him to summon the original Utopia whose ATK Points will double and add Double or Nothing from my deck to my hand!'' Yuma cried out as Utopia Double absorbed an overlay unit into his chest.

Another Galaxy Xyz portal appeared as Utopia Double transformed back into its sealed form before it fell into the portal. The sealed form raised up from the Xyz portal before it transformed into the original Warrior of Hope, who let out a battle cry.

 **Onomatopia counters 1 + 1 = 2.**

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500 X 2 = 5000 + 400 = 5400/ Rank: 4/ Overlay units: 2.**

Yuma added another virtual card from his Duel Disk to his hand before he held out his right hand. "Now I play the trap, Numbers Wall!'' Yuma called out as his face down card revealed itself. "With this, my Number monsters won't be destroyed by your card effects!'' Yuma explained his trap's effect as Rio granted her teeth.

"Go Utopia, attack Ice Princess Zereort and end this!'' Yuma called out as Utopia drew his sword and descended into the sky, before diving down towards Zereort. "You may destroy my Zereort, but that doesn't mean this Duel is over! I play the trap, Defense Draw!'' Rio called out as one of her face down cards revealed itself.

"Now the damage is 0000 and I draw a card!'' Rio explained as Utopia sliced Zereort in half, creating an explosion. A force field appeared around Rio, protecting her as she drew a card from her deck. "Darn, guess I'll just settle with three face downs!'' Yuma called out as three face down cards appeared on his field.

 **Rio life points: 1600/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"My turn now Yuma, I draw!'' Rio cried out as she drew her card in a dramatic fashion. "Rio, your trap card!'' Enna reminded her partner who nodded with a smirk. "I reveal the trap, Xyz spirits!'' Rio exclaimed as her face down revealed itself. "I'm sure you remember from our Duel with Kite that this spell allows me to remove an Xyz monster to summon the monsters used to summon it''. Rio said with a smirk on her face as Yuma narrowed his eyes.

"Goodbye Ice Princess Zereort and hello Blizzard Thunderbird and Blizzard Lyrebird!'' Rio called out with a smirk as Blizzard Thunderbird and Lyrebird returned to her field.

 **Blizzard Thunderbird ATK Points: 1600/ Level: 4.**

 **Blizzard Lyrebird ATK Points: 2000/ Level: 5.**

"And now I think I'll change the scenery by activating the field spell, Land of Frozen Flames!'' Rio called out as the field around them changed to the Land of Frozen Flames world while the energy Sun disappeared.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 5400 - 400 = 5000.**

"Now when I use a Water monster to Xyz summon, that monster counts as two!'' Rio explained her field spell with a smirk on her face before she held up her right hand. "I Overlay the Level 4 Blizzard Thunderbird!'' Rio cried out as her Blizzard Thunderbird slpit into two before turning into blue lights that descended into the sky.

The lights went into a galaxy portal that appeared in the sky. "I Xyz summon Number 103 Ragnazero!'' Rio cried out as the number '103' flashed, as Ragnazero appeared once more, glaring at Yuma.

 **Number 103 Ragnazero ATK Points: 2400/ Rank: 4/ Overlay units: 2.**

"Did you miss her?'' Rio asked with a smirk on her face as Yuma granted his teeth. "No not really''. Yuma retorted to his girlfriend, honestly hoping that Ragnazero wouldn't make a comeback. "Too bad. And it gets worse, because I'm overlaying level 5 Blizzard Lyrebird!'' Rio called out as Lyrebird split into two before transforming into two lights that descended into the sky.

"With Blizzard Thunderbird, I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 94: Crystalzero!'' Rio called out as the sealed form of Crystalzero appeared, looking like a diamond or Gem. The sealed form began to transform into a beautiful monster looking like a priest that wields a sword.

 **Number 94: Crystalzero ATK Points: 2200/ Rank: 5/ Overlay units: 2.**

"Two numbers''. Astral commented with his eyes narrowed. "Yet both of them don't stand a chance against Utopia''. Yuma said to his partner, his eyes focused on Rio. "Now I'll play the spell, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your trap Number Wall!'' Rio called out as she held out the space as a Typhoon appeared and destroyed Yuma's trap card.

"Well that's just great!'' Yuma called out in irritation that his trap is gone. "Don't get too angry yet, I'm not even done. I now activate my spell Xyz Treasure!'' Rio called out as the spell appeared on her field. "With this, I draw a card for every Xyz monster on the field! Since there's 3, I draw three new cards!'' Rio explained as she drew the top three cards from her deck in a dramatic fashion.

Rio looked at her three new cards before her eyes widened in shock at seeing one of them. One of the cards she drew was a spell called Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!

'Where did this come from? I'm pretty sure that I never had this card in my deck before?' Rio thought to herself in confusion at seeing the spell Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force. Enna noticed her partner's shock look so she floated over to look at the card that Rio was staring at before her eyes widened at seeing Barian's force.

'Barian's Force! But how did Rio get it?' Enna thought to herself in shock at seeing one of Barian world's cards. 'I don't know how it got in my deck… but it can help me out!' Rio thought to herself with narrowed eyes as she held out the card.

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!'' Rio called out as everyone widened their eyes in complete shock at what she said. "This spell Ranks up my Ragnazero into a Chaos Number one Rank higher! Go Chaos Xyz evolution!'' Rio explained as Ragnazero turned into a bright blue colour that descended into the sky, going into a black portal that appeared.

" **Show yourself Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity!''** Rio called out as the portal revealed a red world where there was a gate with the Barian's symbol on it, before it cracked and the gate busted open.

Appearing was Ragnazero, but she has gone under a huge transformation. She traded her white geisha outfit for a long flowing dark purple dress with black spikes dangling from the sides and the lower ends like ice crystals. Black mechanical wings erected out of her back, giving her the appearance of a fallen angel, and her head was now adorned with a tail triple pronged black crown, with it and her white facemask covering her head, save only her ruby eyes. Lastly, she discarded her katanas and her new weapon of choice was an enormous double bladed scythe with its curbed blades spinning in the air like crimson crescent moons. In front of the beautiful monster was three crystals that were her Chaos Overlay units.

 **Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity ATK Points: 2800/ Rank: 5/ Chaos Overlay units: 3.**

Yuma and Astral stared at Ragnafinity with wide eyes of shock, while said Chaos Number was giving them a chilling glare. "A Chaos Number!'' Astral exclaimed in shock at what he is witnessing. "Just like Astral Force, Barian's force ranked up Rio's monster''. Yuma stated, seeing the similarities of the two rank up cards.

"Not exactly Yuma''. Rio said to her boyfriend, waving her right hand's index finger. "Barian's force has one last effect! It allows me take Utopia's Overlay Units and change them to Chaos Overlay Units!'' Rio explained with a smirk as Utopia's two Overlay Units went towards Ragnafinity, transforming into Chaos overlay units.

"And for every overlay unit Utopia lost, it loses 300 ATK Points for each one''. Rio finished explaining as Yuma gasped, before he looked up at Utopia who looked drained of power.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 5000 – 600 = 4400.**

"If you think that's all I've got, you're wrong! I activate Crystalzero's special ability! By using an overlay unit, Utopia's ATK points get cut in half!'' Rio explained as Crystalzero absorbed one of her overlay units into her sword, before she fired an icy blue laser at Utopia. The laser covered Utopia in ice, trapping him.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 4400 – 2200 = 2200.**

"Now it's Ragnafinity's turn to shine! By using an overlay unit, Ragnafinity deals you damage equal to the difference of Utopia's ATK points to what it was before! Since Utopia lost 2400 ATK Points, you take 2400 Points of damage!'' Rio explained as Ragnafinity absorbed a Choas Overlay Unit into her Scythe before she fired a pink beam at Yuma. "Yuma! The face down card!'' Astral told his partner who nodded as he held out his right hand.

"I play the Quick-play spell, Heat & Heal!'' Yuma called out as one of the three face down cards revealed itself. "This spell allows me to gain life points equal to an Xyz monster's ATK Points on my field and there's only one choice!'' Yuma explained with narrowed eyes as his life points went up.

 **Yuma life points: 1300 + 2200 = 3500.**

The beam exploded on the ground in front of Yuma and Astral, sending the two partners flying before they landed on their backs.

 **Yuma life points: 3500 – 2200 = 1500.**

"My spell's final effect allows it to become an overlay unit for Utopia''. Yuma said as he got back on his feet as the spell turned into a yellow Overlay Unit that circled around Utopia. "With that overlay unit, Yuma can negate Ragnafinity's attack''. Enna commented with narrowed eyes.

"That's true, but that means he has to use it to negate this attack! Go Ragnafinity, attack Utopia!'' Rio called out as Ragnafinity charged at Utopia. "I play Utopia's special ability! By using an overlay unit, your attack is negated! Go Light Wing Shield!'' Yuma called out as Utopia absorbed the Overlay Unit before he used his swings to block Ragnafinity's attack.

"Now his only defence is gone! I now play the spell Freezing Point! If your Xyz monster has no Overlay Units, all its ATK Points go bye-bye!'' Rio explained as the spell appeared on her field before a blizzard came out, trapping Utopia in more ice.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2200 – 2200 = 0000.**

"I'll end my turn with a face down card!'' Rio declared her turn over as a face down card appeared on the field.

 **Yuma life points: 1300/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"Not bad Rio, but I'm still in this! I draw!'' Yuma called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion before smirking at seeing what it was. "I activate…Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force!'' Yuma called out as he held up the virtual card, making Rio and Enna widen their eyes. "Oh that's not good''. Rio stated with wide eyes, knowing that she was in trouble.

"I must agree, with that spell Yuma can summon Utopia Beyond''. Enna said in agreement, to what her partner said, knowing what Yuma is hoping to accomplish. "This spell ranks up Utopia by two ranks! **Go Rank up Xyz evolution!''** Yuma called out as Utopia turned into a bright yellow light that descended into the sky. A galaxy portal appeared in the sky that the light went into.

" **Shatter the boundaries of reality! Arise anew Number 39: Utopia Beyond!''** Yuma called out as a much bigger white armoured version of Utopia appeared with one yellow overlay unit circling around it, unleashing a rainbow like glow.

 **Number 39: Utopia Beyond ATK Points: 3000/ Rank: Six/ Overlay units: One.**

Kairi looked up at Utopia Beyond in awe as the warrior unleashed a rainbow coloured light, while Rio and Enna looked up at the Rank 6 monster with narrowed eyes. "Now Utopia Beyond, attack Ragnafinity!'' Yuma called out as Utopia Beyond took to the skies. "Sorry Yuma, but you fell for my trap Dimension Wall!'' Rio called out as her face down card revealed itself. "With this trap you take the damage instead of me from this battle!'' Rio explained with a smirk on her face as a force field appeared around Ragnafinity.

"You know, that move would have won you the Duel if it was against any other opponent, but not in this case! I play Utopia Beyond's special ability! By using an overlay unit, I can banish Utopia Beyond to summon Utopia!'' Yuma called out as Utopia Beyond absorbed an Overlay Unit into his chest, before a glow engulfed him. The glow disappeared to reveal Utopia in Utopia Beyond's place.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500/ Rank: 4.**

"Another side effect from Utopia Beyond's special ability is that I gain Life points equal to half of Utopia's ATK Points!'' Yuma explained as his life points went up.

 **Yuma life points: 1500 + 1250 = 2750.**

"Not only that, your trap loses its target!'' Yuma exclaimed as Dimension Wall's card disappeared. "Go Utopia, attack Ragnafinity!'' Yuma called out with a grin as Utopia threw his sword into the air. "Now I activate the quick-play spell Shrink!'' Yuma called out as a spell card appeared on the field. "This card lowers Ragnafinity's ATK Points by half!'' Yuma explained as Ragnafinity powered down.

 **Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity ATK Points: 2800 - 1400 = 1400.**

"You forgot about Crystalzero! I use an overlay unit to cut your monster's ATK Points in half!'' Rio called out as Crystalzero absorbed an overlay unit into her sword, before firing at blue beam at Utopia, trapping him in ice.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500 – 1250 = 1250.**

Ragnafinity sliced Utopia in half, who exploded a few seconds later. **(1400 – 1250 = 150)**

 **Yuma life points: 2550 – 150 = 2400.**

"Looks like your plan didn't work after all''. Rio said with a smirk on her face, before she got confused at seeing Yuma still smirking. "Oh yeah, think again! I play the trap, Xyz Reborn!'' Yuma called out as his face down card revealed itself.

"With this trap, Utopia can come back and this card becomes an overlay unit for him!'' Astral explained for his partner as Utopia appeared from the smoke, looking unharmed as a yellow Overlay Unit circled around him.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500/ Rank: 4/ Overlay units: 1.**

"Now let's try this again! Utopia, attack Ragnafinity!'' Yuma called out as Utopia caught his sword that he threw earlier before he dived down and sliced Ragnafinity in half. **'My lady, I'm sorry I failed you'.** The same voice from before said to Rio before Ragnafinity exploded. **(2500 – 1400 = 1100)**

 **Rio life points: 1600 – 1100 = 500.**

Rio stared in shock at witnessing Ragnafinity's destruction before she looked at Yuma. "I'll end my turn here''. Yuma stated as Utopia flew down next to him and Astral.

 **Rio life points: 500/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"I'm not giving up yet, I draw!'' Rio called out as she drew her card in a dramatic fashion. Rio looked at the cards in her hand as she tried to figure out a strategy to use. 'There's only one way to win this, but it's a big risk. But… I can't let fear control me. I've gotta feel the flow!' Rio thought to herself with narrowed eyes as she decided what her next move will be.

"I summon out Blizzard Wolf!'' Rio called out as a white Wolf with crystal blue eyes, silver fangs, a long tail and a bracelet on its right front leg appeared on the field.

 **Blizzard Wolf/ Attribute: Water/ ATK Points: 1500/ DEF Points: 1000/ Level: 3/ Type: Beast/ Tuner/ Effect/ Effect: Once per turn, you can remove from play one monster from your graveyard and increase up to two monsters on your field's levels by the banished monster's levels)**

"I play Blizzard Wolf's special ability! By banishing the Blizzard Lizard in my graveyard, Blizzard Wolf's Level increases by that monster's level!'' Rio explained as a ghost form of Blizzard Lizard appeared before it was absorbed into Blizzard Wolf.

 **Blizzard Wolf level: 3 + 3 = 6.**

"Time to Hi-five the sky! Now I overlay my Blizzard Wolf!'' Rio called out as she held up her right hand as her monster split into two before turning into blue lights that descended into the air. Appearing in front of Rio was a galaxy portal, which the blue lights descended into the portal. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network! I XYZ SUMMON! RISE FROM THE ICY DEPTHS NUMBER 21: FROZEN LADY JUSTICE!" Rio called out as the Number '21' flashed in a yellow colour.

From the gold portal arose a large glowing diamond with a red jewel at the center, which quickly transformed. When complete, there stood a stunningly beautiful woman. Blue armour covered her torso, white gloves, stockings, high-heeled boots adorned her arms and legs, and a yellow 21 glowed on her left leg. A skirt that show little of her legs. Her short spiky white hair and skin were pale; the colour of ice, and a long broadsword was equipped on her waste.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 500/ Rank: Six/ Overlay units: Two.**

Both Utopia and Frozen Lady Justice glanced at each other with the Warrior of ice smiling at the Warrior of hope. "I play Frozen Lady Justice's special ability! For every overlay unit she has, she gains 1000 ATK Points!'' Rio explained her ace monster's special ability as Frozen Lady Justice drew her sword with her hands.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 500 + 1000 = 1500.**

"What could she be up too? She's used up all the cards in her hand?'' Astral questioned in confusion at witnessing Rio's move, knowing that she can't use her ace monster's special ability when Utopia is in ATK mode. Yuma was staring at Frozen Lady Justice with narrowed eyes as he tried to figure out what Rio was up too.

"Wait a second…Shining Evolution!?'' Yuma called out with wide eyes as Astral widened his eyes at what his partner said. "That's right! Like Utopia and Leviathan Dragon, Frozen Lady Justice can do a Shining Evolution!'' Astral exclaimed in shock as Rio and Enna smirked at them.

 **"I rebuild the Overlay Network with Frozen Lady Justice!''** Rio and Enna declared, their backs against each other with Rio holding her left hand up, while Enna held her right hand up. Frozen Lady Justice held her sword in front of her with both her hands.

" **Through the power of our bonds of friendship and feeling the flow, a new hope shall appear! Go Shining Evolution!''** Rio and Enna called out as light appeared from Frozen Lady Justice, which covered her from view. **"Appear Shining Number 21: Frozen Lady Absolute Justice!''** Rio and Enna shouted out as the light disappeared to reveal Frozen Lady Justice's new form.

Frozen Lady Justice is now wearing a glowing priestess's outfit with crystal wings extending from her back. She is now barefooted and barehanded, an icy blue bracelet on her left hand, two icy blue ankle cuffs, a long sheer waterfall skirt with a blue embellished belt, with a matching icy blue brazier top with a cheer shrug covering her shoulders and being held together with an icy blue clasp and silver chains. She now wielded a pure white-coloured longsword with a mark on the handle and the blade being frost blue. Finally, she now had icy crystal earrings.

Frozen Lady Justice let out a cry, unleashing a blizzard storm.

 **Shining Number 21: Frozen Lady Absolute Justice/ ATK Points: 500/ Rank: 6/ Overlay units: 1.**

"Last time we saw her, she absolutely destroyed Scorch''. Yuma stated, looking up at Frozen Lady Absolute Justice. "That's true, but unlike him we know what Absolute Justice can do''. Astral told his partner with his arms crossed.

"This may be risky, but this is my only chance to win! I play Absolute Justice's special ability! By using all her overlay units, all your cards are destroyed and she gains ATK Points equal to the destroyed monsters' ATK Points!'' Rio explained as Absolute Justice absorbed all her overlay units into her long sword.

Yuma smiled sadly at Rio, who grew confused at seeing the look on her boyfriend's face. "You've fought a valiant Duel my friend…but this ends''. Yuma said with narrowed eyes, causing the Ice Queen's eyes to widen. "I play Effect Veiler's special ability! By discarding this card, your monster's special ability is negated!'' Yuma called out as he held out a victual card as a white veil appeared around Absolute Justice, draining her power away.

"It's over''. Shark said with narrowed eyes, knowing that this Duel was decided. "And it's over. My last chance…''. Rio said in defeat as her eyes were covered by her hair. "Rio…''. Enna said with concern, looking at her partner.

 **Yuma life points: 1300/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"It's my turn now''. Yuma said as he drew his card in a normal fashion. "Since you showed the power of your bond with Enna, I'll show you my bond with Astral!" Yuma called out as he looked at Astral, who nodded to him.

" **I rebuild the Overlay network with Utopia!''.** Yuma and Astral called out together as Utopia spread his wings and took flight. **"Through the power of our bonds of friendship and feeling the flow, a new hope shall appear! Go Shining Evolution!''.** Yuma and Astral called out together as the light from Utopia's wings shot out and covered Utopia from view.

" **Appear Shining Number 39: Utopia Prime!''.** Yuma and Astral shouted out as the light disappeared to reveal Utopia's new form. Utopia looked like he had light shining inside him, his helmet gone and his wings in a new form and wielding a new sword with his right hand. Utopia Prime let out a war cry as he held his new sword into the air, letting loose a ray of light into the sky with three overlay units around him.

 **Shining Number 39: Utopia Prime ATK Points: 2501/ Rank: 4/ Overlay units: 2.**

Rio slowly smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. "Yuma! Go for it, it's okay!" Rio called out to her boyfriend, who nodded to her. "Now Utopia Prime…!'' Yuma started to call out as Utopia Prime reached for his long sword on his back with his right hand as Rio and Enna watched carefully.

"Hope Sword Shining Attack…!'' Yuma continued as Utopia Prime drew his sword and charged at Absolute Justice and slashed at her stomach, who just smiled at Utopia Prime despite being destroyed as she exploded. The force of the explosion blew Rio off her feet, who continued to smile. 'Yuma…I'm so proud of you'. Rio thought to herself with a smile as she landed on her back. **(2501 – 500 = 2001)**

 **Rio life points: 500 – 2001 = 0000.**

The AR Vision deactivated as the world around them returned to normal with all the monsters disappearing. Yuma walks over before offering his girlfriend a hand. "That was a great duel Rio". Yuma said to the Ice Queen who smiled back at him, with both Astral World beings smiling at their partners.

Rio accepts his help as he pulls her back onto her feet. "Thanks. I can now say you have surpassed me in Duelling". Rio said to her boyfriend with a smile that he returned. "Yuma!" A familiar voice called out as everyone widened their eyes. "Yuma?" Another familiar voice called out as Yuma starts shaking in fear.

"I'm staying out of this''. Astral stated as he disappeared back into the Emperor's key. "Have fun''. Enna said with a smile as she and her child disappeared as well.

Yuma and Rio turned around to see Kari and Haru walking up to them with Yuma's grandmother wearing the same Kimono from yesterday, while Kari was wearing a black and white outfit. "Kari, grandma!'' Yuma shouted out in fear at seeing them.

"Yuma! Not only didn't you tell us about School Spirit Day, but you completely skipped it. We would have gone to Spirit Day to see your school activities!" Kari snapped in an angry tone as Yuma shook in fear. "Calm down Kari. What's important is that we found Yuma". Haru said to her granddaughter with a smile.

Just then Haru and Kari spotted a 5-year-old girl, who was hiding behind Shark's legs, looking at them. "Awww, she looks cute". Kari said with a smile, untie she notices that she looks mostly like Rio, but has Yuma's black hair with red highlights. "Yuuuma!" Kari angrily shouted out as Yuma face palms. "Oh dang it!" Yuma called out, knowing what Kari was thinking.

"Did you and Rio do it at such a young age? You better have an explanation for this. If not I swear I'll turn you into a pretzel!" Kari angrily snapped at her brother as Haru then adds with a dark smile on her face. "You don't want to disappoint your dear grandmother, Yuma." Haru said with a dark smile on her face as Yuma slowly backed away in fear.

"Look just clam down and listen, we'll tell you all we know". Rio said as she stepped in front of Yuma as Kari and Haru looked at her.

Yuma and Rio began to explain on how they met the girl (most of it being the truth) on the forest in the outskirts on Heartland City. Yuma staying at Shark and Rio's house that night because he was worried about Kairi. The girl revealed her name as Kairi. Kairi started to call Yuma daddy and Rio mummy for some reason. She still calls them like that, even though it wasn't necessary.

"So you just found this girl and now she sees you two as her parents, right?'' Kari questioned Yuma and Rio, now pretty calm. " Please believe us. We're telling the truth". Rio said to Kari, wanting her to believe what they told them.

"Kari, grandma. I know it's a lot to ask, also a big responsibility, but can we please look after Kairi''. Yuma asked his sister and grandmother which Haru smiles in response. "This girl needs a home, so sure''. Haru said with a smile, which Yuma and Rio smiled happily as they looked at Kairi.

Rio walked over to her Brother and took Kairi into her arms. "Hear that Kairi? You get to stay with us''. Rio said happily as she nuzzled Kairi's face, who nuzzled back happily as everyone watched happily.

* * *

 **And done! That took a while but I promise next chapter is my Pokemon story so pleas be patient.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody and welcome. But first I've got something to say to someone.**

 **Vincent Balmes: You can't be serious. I am not gonna have Ultear and Angel fall for Natsu, those parings don't work for me. I'm working on the chapter and close to finishing it, but it will still take time. Also I'm not gonna do Gajeel's group because nothing will change. Also a little heads up, I'm gonna update up Warcraft story next, but after that it'll be Fairy Tail, I promise.**

 **Sorry about that, I had to say that. Now for some questions.**

 **Guest: Yes Rio will Duel Anna.**

 **Deathblessing99: Why would I do that?**

 **Fangs of Death: Glad to hear that you think so highly of my story.**

 **Dark Rebellion: Dark Rebellion already appeared.**

 **Time Knight Leo: The Barians will search for her when they come to Earth.**

 **That's all for now. Now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The one hundred sibling Duel.**

The sun was high in the sky, brining another day to Heartland city. "Damn it, the first time in a month that I'm late to school! Why didn't you wake me up Astral?'' Yuma asked his partner as he was running down the street to school, having overslept from organising his deck. Astral appeared from the Emperor's Key, floating with his arms and legs crossed. "It was pointless''. Astral answered his partner, making him growl.

"Yuma!'' A familiar voice called out, getting Yuma's attention as he saw Bronk riding his skateboard from behind him. "Bronk!'' Yuma called out in surprise as Bronk passed him with a smirk. "Later!'' Bronk said with a smirk as he gave his friend the 'see ya' hand sign. "You son of a-!'' Yuma called out in anger as Bronk looked forward, only to see that he was coming close to running over a group of ducks. "Oh oh! Look out!'' Bronk called out in panic as he put on the breaks, which launched him off his skateboard and onto the ground in front of one of the baby ducks. "I meant to do that''. Bronk groaned out, before opening his eyes as the ducks continued on. "You okay Bronk!?'' Yuma called out in concern as he picked up his best friend's skateboard.

"Well that was a wipe out''. A beautiful voice stated as Bronk looked up to see Rio in front of him, looking beautiful with her hair and skirt blowing in the breeze. "Rio! Good morning!'' Bronk greeted as he got up to his feet, getting Rio to smile at him before she took notice of a bruise on his arm. "Oh my, it looks like you've scraped your arm''. Rio said in concern as she brought out her handkerchief, before she went to wrap it around Bronk's arm, making him blush at the close contact. "That should do for now''. Rio said as she finished, taking a few steps back as Bronk looked at his arm.

"Th-Thank you very much''. Bronk thanked Rio with a blush, making her smile as she walked away. Bronk gained a love sick look on his face. "She's amazing''. Bronk said in bliss as Yuma rode his best friend's skateboard to school.

"All aboard!'' Yuma called out with a smirk as Rio looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend, making her smile brighten as she caught Yuma's left hand. Yuma pulled her behind him, joining him on the skateboard with the Ice Queen giving her boyfriend a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

It has been a few days since they became a family with Kairi with Kari and Haru adoring the little girl. Today, Kairi was staying home with Haru since she doesn't go to school with both Yuma and Rio relived that their daughter would be safe when they're away.

Later on that day in class, Bronk was looking down at the handkerchief that Rio gave to him while Tori, Kathy, Flip, Caswell and Taiki surrounded him, looking at him in confusion since he's been out of it the whole day. Yuma was there as well, sitting at his desk, looking through his cards. "Rio!'' Brock called out in happiness as he held the handkerchief close to his face, making everyone sweat drop while Yuma looked annoyed.

Yuma and Rio still haven't let the cat out of the bag about their relationship yet and he was starting to regret it at seeing how Brock seemed crazy for his girlfriend. 'I'm gonna crush him!' Yuma screamed in his head as he ignored his friends trying to help Bronk confess to Rio. "Why not defeat Shark in a Duel?" Taiki suggested, getting everyone's attention. "That could work. If I beat Shark, Rio will... that decides it! I'm gonna go duel Shark!'' Brock called out in happiness as he started walking out of the classroom to find Shark. Shark had returned to school now since Rio threatened him if he doesn't come back, she'll let out one of his embarrassing secrets.

'I hope Shark crushes him like an ant'. Yuma thought to himself in anger, hoping his rival crushes Brock in a Duel. "Hey Yuma, what do you think-?'' Taiki asked his friend, before he stopped at seeing the annoyed look on Yuma's face. "Never mind''. Taiki said as he backed away from Yuma.

Later outside at another part of school, Brock was facing Shark, who had his back to him with his hands in his pockets. "You serious? You wanna go against me in a Duel for my sister?'' Shark questioned Brock if he was serious about his request. "T-That's right. And if I win...I get to take Rio out on a...'' Brock replied as his checks turned red.

"Face reality, you're not strong enough''. Shark denied Bronk's request, getting him to lose the blush. "What was that!?'' Brock called out with narrowed eyes as Shark turned around to face him. "The only person good enough is Yuma''. Shark told Brock with narrowed eyes, who widened his eyes. "Yuma...? Then you only consider Yuma?!'' Brock questioned in shock as neither him or Shark noticed Caswell and Flip watching from the doorway.

"Consider him for what?'' Caswell asked in confusion, turning to face Flip. "For Rio, I guess?'' Flip suggested, having no idea what Brock means. "So then...it's Yuma''. Brock said in shock as he had a fantasy.

At a wedding hall, Yuma and Rio leaned towards each other, claiming each other's lips in a loving kiss. Yuma was wearing a black tuxedo, while Rio was wearing a light blue wedding dress, blue high heels and a blue veil over her head. Everyone applauded for them as Astral and Enna watched from above.

The fantasy faded away as Brock stared in shock. "So uhhhh, great talking to you Shark''. Brock said in a trance as Shark walked past him, before collapsing onto his knees. "So...YOU ONLY ACCEPT YUMA AS RIO'S FUTURE HUSBAND!'' Brock screamed out in sorrow, making Caswell and Flip widen their eyes. "Are you serious?!'' They both screamed out in shock.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The next day at school early in the morning, almost all the guys were crying their eyes out, while the girls were looking at something on their D-pads. It was a site about Yuma and Rio being in a relationship. "What?!" Tori yelled up in a horrified scream as she read Flip's blog post that he had just shown her. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Rio and Yuma are dating?! Cathy didn't look happy either about the news.

"And that was when Shark said to Bronk that only Yuma could be Rio's boyfriend". Caswell now ended his story with a smile. Taiki looked perplex at the blog that his D-pad had on, before turning to look at Caswell and Flip. "You sure about this?" Taiki questioned the two, not really convinced.

"If I wasn't sure about it Taiki, I wouldn't have posted the entire story on the front page of my blog. 'Flip's daily quotes' so everyone could know about it". Flip said with a giant smile as Caswell laughed out.

"We were there the whole time. We heard it all". Caswell added in with a wide smile. "Well... good for them". Tori said in a calm tone, but an anger mark was shown at her temples. Cathy had sharped claws out and hissed angrily. "I won't forgive her!" Cathy growled out in rage, swearing revenge on Rio.

* * *

 **(With Rio)**

Rio was currently walking down the hallway, looking down at her silver Emperor's Key with a smile. However, there were a number of boys and girls there with the males crying their eyes out as they looked at her, while the females were talking to each other. 'I wonder what's up with them?' Rio thought to herself in confusion at seeing the other students.

Rio saw a few girls huddled together, whispering about something. Getting curious, the Ice Queen slowly crept up to listen to what they were talking about. However, what she heard nearly made her eyes pop out.

"NOOOOOOOOO!''

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Bronk was standing at the school railing, waiting as Yuma approached him. Bronk had called him here because they had something very important to talk about. "What's up Bronk? Why'd you suddenly called me out here to talk?'' Yuma asked in confusion, but Bronk didn't turn to face him.

"Yuma…I'm really frustrated!'' Bronk called out as he turned around to face the 13-year-old, who looked confused. "Um okay, why is that?'' Yuma asked in confusion. He's never seen Bronk like this before.

"I'm frustrated because it can't be me, and that makes me super bumped. And super bumped is not fun''. Bronk replied to his best friend, confusing Yuma even more. "But Yuma, I know you and I are best buds, am I right?'' Bronk asked with a teary smile that Yuma nervously returned.

"Yeah Bronk. Of course''. Yuma replied with a nervous smile. "That's why I'll try to be okay with this, but make Rio cry and we're gonna have words!'' Bronk called out as Yuma's eyes turned anime white in disbelief. "What the hell are you even talking about?!'' Yuma yelled out in confusion at what Bronk was saying.

"Yuma, Shark said that he supports you and Rio being together!'' Bronk explained as Yuma looked at him even more in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me!?'' Yuma exclaimed in shock at what he was hearing. 'How the hell did Shark find out?' Yuma thought to himself in fear. Rio and him have kept their relationship a secret, so how is it that Bronk…let alone Shark found out?!

"So that's how everyone found out!?'' A familiar voice said as both boys turned to see Rio walking up to them with an angry expression on her face. "Rio!'' Yuma exclaimed in surprise, before he sweated nervously as flames surrounded the Ice Queen. "So Reginald thought it would be funny to tell the whole school about us. He's gonna wish he kept his mouth shut when I'm done with him''. Rio said in rage as even the silver Emperor's Key was blowing from the flames.

* * *

 **(Later on at the Duel Field)**

Later on at the Duel Field, Yuma, Rio and the rest of the gang were waiting for Shark to show up with the Ice Queen impatiently tapping her right foot. Speak of the Devil, Shark just walked in, only to be greeted by the enraged face of his younger sister, who got straight to the point and began to violently shake him by the collar.

"How!? How in the world did you find out about Yuma and I!?'' Rio demanded as she continued to violently shake Shark by the collar. "What… are you talking about Rio?'' Shark questioned his enraged sister in confusion.

"Don't you play dumb with me! I heard what those girls in the hallway were talking about what you told Bronk!'' Rio snapped at her brother as she continued to shake him even faster while Shark still looked confused. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about''. Shark replied to his enraged sister, who finally stopped shaking him.

"I admit that I should have told you, but that doesn't mean you can just tell the school because you were angry''. Rio said to her brother with narrowed eyes as she took a few steps back. "Um… Rio maybe…'' Yuma attempted to defuse the situation, only to be silenced by the Ice Queen's fearsome glare. "Never mind''. Yuma finished as he backed away a little bit.

"What nonsense, I'm outta here!'' Shark stated as he turned around to walk away. "Running away?'' Rio questioned with a smirk, making Shark stop dead in his tracks. "And you have the name "Shark?" I'm so surprised! And yet you can't even handle an onion!'' Rio taunted as Yuma gulped, while Shark's eyes were covered by his hair.

"And what's worse, peppers make you flinch''. Rio continued to taunt her brother as Shark granted his teeth. "Shut it! You've got some nerve to disrespect your big brother!'' Shark snapped at his sister, turning to look at Rio. "Ha, guess this makes this our 100th sibling squabble Duel! Let's turn the tables!'' Rio replied to her brother as everyone widened their eyes.

"100th sibling squabble Duel!?'' Everyone called out in surprise as Astral and Enna appeared. "A battle between brother and sister. We should wear earplugs''. Astral remarked with a smile that Yuma returned. "I'm just going to observe this Duel''. Enna said as she floated next to her husband, her arms holding their sleeping son.

"I'm locked and loaded!'' Shark called out as he activated his Duel Disk. "So am I!'' Rio called out as she activated her Duel Disk as well. "Duel-Gazer, let's roll!'' The Kastle siblings called out as they placed their Duel-gazers on. **"AR Vision Link established!''** The computer voice called out as the AR vision activated around the siblings. **"Game on!''** The Kastle siblings called out as they drew their starting hand.

 **Rio Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Shark Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Ladies' first! I draw!'' Rio called out as she took the first move and drew. "I'll set a monster face down in DEF mode!'' Rio exclaimed as a face down card appeared in sideways motion. "Then, set a face down card and end my turn!'' Rio continued as another face down appeared on her field.

 **Shark Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"You call that a move?! I'll show you a real one! I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion. "I discard White Moray in order to Special Summon White Stingray!'' Shark called out as he discarded a card, before a torrent of water appeared in front of him. The torrent disappeared to reveal White Stingray.

 **White Stingray ATK Points: 1400/ Level: 4.**

"I'm not done yet! I play the Spell Card, White Mirror!'' Shark called out as the card appeared on his field. "This Spell allows me to summon a White monster from my graveyard and add a copy of that monster from my deck to my hand! Arise White Moray!'' Shark explained as a small white fish monster appeared on his field.

 **White Moray ATK Points: 600/ Level: 2.**

Shark added a card from his deck to his hand as he began to smirk. "Now I think I'll summon another White Moray!'' Shark called out as another White Moray appeared on the field.

 **White Moray ATK Points: 600/ Level: 2.**

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the White Moray revived from the graveyard becomes a Tuner monster?'' Shark asked with a smirk as Rio narrowed her eyes. "Level 2 White Moray tunes with level 4 White Stingray and the other White Moray!'' Shark called out as his first White Moray turned into two green rings.

The green rings went around White Moray and Stingray as the two Fish monsters turned transparent, before they turned into 6 lights. A beam appeared and consumed the rings and lights. "I Synchro Summon White Aura Whale!'' Shark called out as a wave of water appeared before a giant white whale monster appeared, floating in the sky.

 **White Aura Whale ATK Points: 2800/ Level: 8.**

"He already Synchro Summoned?!'' Yuma called out in shock as everyone looked at White Aura Whale, before their attention turned to the water that the Synchro Monster brought along and now covered the field. "This field's full of water!'' Cathy called out in horror as she jumped onto Yuma's back, making the 13-year-old widen his eyes in surprise.

"White Aura Whale, flatten that face down!'' Shark called out as White Aura Whale charged at Rio's face down monster. "Oh one more thing, White Aura Whale deals piercing damage!'' Shark added with a smirk as Rio slightly widened her eyes, before she narrowed them.

"I'll shut that big mouth of yours!'' Shark snapped as Rio's face down monster revealed to be Blizzard Lizard, before it shattered when White Aura Whale flattened it. **(2800 – 1800 = 1000)**

 **Rio Life Points: 40000 – 1000 = 3000.**

"So much for your Blizzard Lizard!'' Shark taunted with a smirk that Rio returned. "Think again! When Blizzard Lizard is destroyed by battle, you take 300 Points of damage!'' Rio called out as she held out her right hand as the temperature turned cold as a small blizzard went through Shark.

 **Shark Life Points: 4000 – 300 = 3700.**

"And now for my trap, Blizzard Illusion!'' Rio called out as her face down flipped face up with the image showing a cloaked man facing a Blizzard Lizard, but was unaware that two more were behind him.

 **(Blizzard Illusion/ Type: Trap/ Effect: If a monster you control is destroyed in battle, you can special summon the destroyed monster and two more monsters with the same name as the destroyed monster from the deck)**

"This trap not only brings back my Blizzard Lizard, but summons the other two in my deck!'' Rio explained with a smirk as three Blizzard Lizards appeared on her field.

 **Blizzard Lizard DEF Points: 1800 X 3/ Level: 3.**

"Looks like I outsmarted you Reginald!'' Rio exclaimed with a smirk on her face. "Oh really? Think again! When my whale destroys a monster in battle, it can attack again!'' Shark called out as White Aura Whale flattened one of the three Blizzard Lizards again. **(2800 – 1800 = 1000)**

 **Rio Life Points: 3000 – 1000 = 2000.**

"In case you've forgotten, you take another 300 Points of damage thanks to Blizzard Lizard's effect!'' Rio reminded her brother as another blizzard storm went through Shark, decreasing his life points.

 **Shark Life Points: 3700 – 300 = 3400.**

"Not bad little sis, guess I'll end my turn with a face down card''. Shark said as a face down appeared on his field.

 **Rio life Points: 2000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"Now it's my turn to deal some damage! I draw!'' Rio called out as she drew her card in a dramatic fashion. "I'll start off by summoning Blizzard Swan! I can Special Summon this card if I control two Water monsters!'' Rio exclaimed as Blizzard Swan appeared, flying around the field before landing next to the two Blizzard Lizards.

 **Blizzard Swan ATK Points: 1300/ Level: 3.**

"Why should you have all the Synchro action? It's my turn now! Level 3 Blizzard Swan tunes with the two level 3 Blizzard Lizards!'' Rio called out as the two Blizzard Lizards took to the skies while Blizzard Swan turned into green rings.

The green rings went around the two Blizzard Lizards with the two monsters turning orange before they changed into 6 lights. A beam appeared that consumed the lights and rings before it slammed onto the ground behind Rio. **"I Synchro Summon Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!''** Rio cried out as her ace Synchro monster descended.

 **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier ATK Points: 2700/ Level: 9.**

"Am I supposed to be scared of a three headed lizard?'' Shark questioned as Rio narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes you are meant to be scared! I play Trishula's Special Ability! When it's summoned to the field through a Synchro Summon, one card on your field, hand and graveyard are removed from play!'' Rio called out as she held up her right hand.

Trishula unleashed a breath attack from all three of its heads at Shark and White Aura Whale. "The ones I choose are White Aura Whale, White Moray and the card on the far left!'' Rio made her choice as the breath attack frozen White Aura Whale, Shark's Duel Disk and the card at the far left being held by the older Kastle sibling.

White Aura Whale disappeared, along with the card and Shark's Duel Disk unfroze. "Can we talk about this?'' Shark asked his sister in hopes to avoid getting blasted. "NO! Trishula, attack my idiotic brother!'' Rio cried out as Trishula unleashed its three-headed breath attack.

"I can't believe you fell for it! Go Trap card, Draining Shield!'' Shark called out as he held out his right hand as his face down card revealed itself. "Oh no! That Trap not only negates my attack, but increases your Life Points by Trishula's ATK Points!'' Rio cried out in panic as a forcefield appeared around Shark and absorbed Trishula's breathe attack.

 **Shark Life Points: 3400 + 2700 = 6100.**

"I gotta say sis, thanks for the extra Life Points''. Shark thanked his sister with a sly grin on his face, while Rio narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh yeah! Try this, the Spell Avenging Blizzard!'' Rio called out as she slotted in a spell. The card appeared on the field with the image showing three Blizzard Lizards attacking Junk Warrior in a blizzard storm.

 **(Avenging Blizzard/ Type: Spell/ Effect: For every Water Attribute monster in your graveyard, your opponent loses 200 life points for each one)**

"For every one of my Water Attribute Monsters in my graveyard, you take 200 Points for each! Since there's 4, you lose 800 Points'' Rio explained as the Spell unleashed a blizzard storm at Shark, who grunted as his Life Points went down.

 **Shark Life Points: 6100 – 800 = 5300.**

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" Rio called out as a face down card appeared on her field.

 **Shark Life Points: 5300/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"Not bad. Shark had a countermeasure if Rio had a way to attack directly. Yet Rio had a card that dealt him damage. This duel could take a while''. Astral commented with his arms crossed as everyone that was watching was impressed so far.

"It's my turn now! I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion before instantly playing it. "I play the Spell, Monster Reborn!'' Shark exclaimed as the Spell card appeared on his field. "With it, I'll bring back White Moray!'' Shark called out as White Moray reappeared on his field.

 **White Moray ATK Points: 600/ Level: 2.**

"Now since I control a Water Attribute monster, I can summon Silent Angler!'' Shark called out as Silent Angler splashed out of the water, making a dramatic entrance.

 **Silent Angler ATK Points: 800/ Level: 4.**

"Now say hello to Saber Shark!'' Shark called out as Saber Shark made a dramatic entrance out of the water.

 **Saber Shark ATK Points: 1600/ Level: 4.**

"2 level 4 monsters, plus a Level 2 monster''. Enna commented with her eyes narrowed as Rio widened her eyes. "Oh oh''. Rio said in realization at what Shark is planning to summon. "Level 2 White Moray tunes with level 4 Silent Angler and Saber Shark!'' Shark cried out as both Silent Angler and Shark Shark flew into the sky.

White Moray turned into 2 green rings that went around Silent Angler and Saber Shark as if they was scanning them. Both Fish Type monsters turned into 8 lights. A beam appeared and consumed the lights and rings. "I Synchro Summon White Aura Biphamet!'' Shark called out as his ace Synchro Monster splashed out of the water, its two heads roaring at Trishula.

 **White Aura Biphamet ATK Points: 3300/ Level: 10.**

"3300 ATK Points!'' Tori called out in shock as Cathy screamed at the sight of Biphamet. "Look at the size of that thing!'' Bronk exclaimed in shock, staring at the Level 10 Synchro Monster. "And it has more ATK Points than Rio's dragon!'' Caswell commented, taking notice of the difference in ATK Points.

"Go White Aura Biphamet, rip apart Rio's Lizard!'' Shark called out with a smirk on his face as he pointed at Trishula with his right hand's index finger. Biphamet roared as the water rose up, creating a tidal wave that washed away Trishula. **(3300 – 2700 = 600)**

 **Rio Life Points: 2000 – 600 = 1400.**

"Trishula may be down, but not out! I play the Trap, Torrential Reborn!'' Rio called out as her face down card revealed itself. "With this card when my Water Attribute Monster is destroyed, I can special summon it back and you take 500 Points of damage!'' Rio explained as Trishula flew out of the water and into the sky, before unleashing a light blizzard at Shark, striking his Life Points.

 **Shark Life Points: 5300 – 500 = 4800.**

"Not bad sis. I end my turn''. Shark said with a smirk on his face, declaring his turn over.

 **Rio life points: 1400/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"My turn now!'' Rio called out as she drew her card in a dramatic fashion, before looking at it. "First I'll set a monster in DEF mode''. Rio began as a face down card appeared in a sideways position. "Play a face down card and switch Trishula to DEF mode''. Rio continued on as a face down card appeared on her field with Trishula turning blue.

 **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier DEF Points: 2000.**

"And that ends my turn!" Rio declared her turn over, holding her right hand out to the side.

 **Shark Life points: 4800/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

"Oh please, I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion. "Biphamet, pulverize Trishula!'' Shark ordered as Biphamet roared out another tidal wave. "I don't think so! I play the Trap Synchro Deflector!'' Rio called out as her face down card revealed itself.

"With this Trap, your attack is negated and the monster with the lowest ATK on your field is destroyed! So say bye-bye to Biphamet!'' Rio explained as her trap fired a white beam at Biphamet, creating an explosion that covered the Synchro Monster from view.

"Alright, she got rid of that giant fish!'' Bronk called out in joy, before it was short lived as the smoke from the explosion cleared to reveal that Biphamet was unharmed. "What the!?'' Cathy and Tori called out in surprise as everyone, but a grinning Shark looked at the level 10 Synchro in shock.

"But… how?'' Rio questioned in disbelief as Shark just kept smirking. "Simple Rio, my Biphamet counts as two monsters!'' Shark called out as Rio, Yuma, Astral and Enna widened their eyes. "A monster that counts as two monsters?!'' Astral questioned in shock at hearing Biphamet's special powers.

"That means unless Rio destroys it with an effect that destroys one than one monster, Biphamet won't be destroyed''. Enna explained with wide eyes, looking up at the Level 10 Synchro in shock. "That's a troublesome effect, but Rio can handle it''. Yuma said as he crossed his arms, confident in his girlfriend.

"I'll set a face down and end my turn''. Shark said as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Rio life points: 1400/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

Rio placed her right hand on the top card of her deck, but didn't draw. Rio looked down and saw that her own hand was shaking. "I'm…afraid…'' Rio whispered with wide eyes as Enna looked and indeed saw her partner hesitating to draw her card.

"Rio, what's wrong?'' Enna asked her partner in concern as the Ice Queen looked at her. "I'm… afraid that I won't draw the right card''. Rio said to Enna, who frowned in concern. "Exactly! You're afraid that if you don't draw the right card, you'll lose!'' Shark called out as both Rio and Enna looked at him.

"Let's be honest, you don't stand a chance against me. We've Dueled 99 times and I've won all of them. What's gonna be different this time?'' Shark asked his sister, who kept silent as she gritted her teeth. "That's right, nothing! Remember back when we were kids, I taught you everything you know about Duel Monsters. True you became a strong Duelist to be able to wield Number Cards, but the fact remains that you can't do anything.'' Shark said to his sister, who was still silent before she closed her eyes in anger.

"Don't… screw around with me…" Rio said in anger as her shoulders were shaking, making Shark narrow his eyes while Enna watched her partner in concern. "I'm not… I'm not some little girl who needs her big brother for everything! It's my choice on what I do and if that choice is having a boyfriend, you don't have any right to criticize me!'' Rio snapped at her brother, who widened his eyes.

"Hold up, what does having a boyfriend got to do with this?'' Shark questioned, having no idea why she brought that up. "Don't play dumb! My turn!'' Rio snapped once more as she drew her card in a dramatic fashion. "Come on out Blizzard Falcon!" Rio called out as Blizzard Falcon's card appeared, before said monster flew out of it.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK Points: 1500/ Level: 4.**

"Now reveal yourself Blizzard Dragon!'' Rio called out as her face down sideways card flipped face up, revealing Blizzard Dragon, who roared.

 **Blizzard Dragon ATK Points: 1800/ Level: 4.**

"I Overlay level 4 Blizzzard Dragon and Blizzard Falcon!'' Rio exclaimed as her two monsters turned into blue lights that descended into the air. A red Xyz portal appeared in the sky with the two lights going inside of it. "I Xyz Summon Ice Beast Zerofyne!'' Rio called out as her former ace monster appeared with two blue Overlay Units circling around her.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne ATK Points: 2000/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"Not a bad move. Zerofyne has the power to both negate and weaken a monster that the opponent controls''. Astral commented with his arms crossed. "I activate Zerofyne's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, all other face up cards loses their effects and for each one, your monster loses 300 ATK Points!'' Rio explained as Zerofyne absorbed an Overlay Unit and unleashed an icy blizzard from her wings.

"Since the only other face up cards are Trishula and Biphamet, your monster loses 600 ATK Points!'' Rio called out as Biphamet slowy started to be trapped in ice.

 **White Aura Biphamet ATK Points: 3300 – 600 = 2700.**

"Alright Rio!'' Bronk called out in joy as Rio smirked at her brother. She was expecting to see shock or horror on his face, but instead she saw him smirking. "You're so predictable, little sister. Because of you, I can activate my Trap Card of Last Will!" Shark called out as his face down card revealed itself as everyone widened their eyes.

"If the ATK Points of one of my monsters change, I can draw until I have 5 cards in my hand!" Shark explained as he started drawing until he had a total of five cards in his hand. Rio looked at her brother in disblief that her plan backfired, before she gritted her teeth. "Trishula, attack Biphamet!'' Rio ordered as her ace Synchro monster charged at Biphamet.

Both Synchro monsters clashed, before they exploded with everyone watching the two monsters' destruction. "Now you've got nothing left to defend yourself Reginald! Zerofyne, attack him directly!'' Rio called out as Zerofyne shot icicle spears at Shark, who stayed still as the spears bearly missed him.

 **Shark Life points: 4800 – 2000 = 2800.**

"Not so tough now, are you Reginald?'' Rio asked with a smirk on her face, only for Shark to smirk back at her. "You really can't do anything right, can you?'' Shark replied to his sister with a smirk, confusing her.

 **Shark Life points: 2800/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fasion. "I summon Needle Sunfish!'' Shark called out as Needle Sunfish came out of the water.

 **Needle Sunfish ATK Points: 1500/ Level: 3.**

"Now since I control a Fish monster, I can summon Shark Stickers!'' Shark called out as Shark Stickers splashed out of the water and into the air.

 **Shark Stickers ATK Points: 200/ Level: 3.**

"Two Level 3 monsters…'' Yuma commented with narrowed eyes as Rio took a step back in fear. "I Overlay Level 3 Shark Stickers and Needle Sunfish!'' Shark exclaimed as his two monsters turned into two blue lights that descended into the sky. Appearing in front of Shark was a red galaxy portal with the two lights going in.

" **Tear up the pitch black darkness! Come forth! Black Ray Lancer!''** Shark chanted out as Black Ray Lancer appeared with two black Overlay Units circling around him.

 **Black Ray Lancer ATK Points: 2100/ Rank: 3/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"Not Black Ray Lancer!'' Rio cried out in fear as she looked up at her brother's dark warrior. "Haha! I play Black Ray Lancer's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, your Zerofyne loses its ability!'' Shark explained as Black Ray Lancer absorbed one of its Overlay Units, before unleashing a torrando from its spear at Zerofyne.

"Why would he do that? Zerofyne can't use its ability on Shark's turn?'' Flip asked in confusion at witnissing Shark's move. "It was for Needle Sunfish''. Yuma answered Flip, getting his friends to look at him in confusion.

"Yuma's correct! The monster I used for Black Ray Lancer was Needle Sunfish and when he's sent to the graveyard, one of your monsters loses 500 ATK Points!" Shark explained with a smirk as a black portal appeared under Zerofyne.

Needles came out and stabbed Zerofyne, making her moan out in pain as she powered down.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne ATK Points: 2000 – 500 = 1500.**

"Zerofyne no!'' Rio called out in shock, looking up at her Xyz Monster with wide eyes. "Zerofyne yes! Go Black Ray Lancer, destroy Zerofyne!'' Shark called out as Black Ray Lancer threw his spear at Zerofyne, peircing through her stomach. Zerofyne screamed out in pain as she exploded. **(2100 – 1500 = 600)**

 **Rio life points: 1400 – 600 = 800.**

Rio stared up in shock at witnissing Zerofyne's destruction, before she collapsed to her knees, making Yuma, Astral and Enna frown in concern for her. Shark had narrowed eyes at seeing his sister like that. "I'll set one face down and end my turn''. Shark said as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Rio life points: 800/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

Rio made no move to draw her card, just contiued to stare down in shock. "I… just can't win…'' Rio said in defeat, her spirit broken at how Shark counters everything she throws. "You made a mistake in your last turn Rio. If you had used Blizzard Dragon's effect to seal away my attack, none of this would have happened. You lost focus and allowed anger to control you''. Shark told his sister with narrowed eyes, who looked down in shame.

'Trishula…I'm sorry…' Rio thought to herself in sadness that she let her faviorite monster be destroyed out of anger. "Look at you! You loose Zerofyne and your spirit is broken. If it's that easy to shatter your confidence, you'll never be able to call yourself a Duellist!'' Shark called out as tears started to form in Rio's eyes.

"Now if you're not gonna draw your card, you might as well forfeit''. Shark told his sister, watching her with narrowed eyes. Rio made no reply as she moved her right hand to her Duel Disk, intending to forfit. "Don't give up Rio!'' Yuma called out to his girlfriend, getting Rio to look at her boyfriend. "Shark may have more cards than you and Black Ray Lancer on his field, but you can still win this! Have you forgotten about Feeling the Flow?!'' Yuma told his girlfriend, who slowy started to regain her spirit.

"Yuma…'' Rio said in a soft tone, slowly beginning to smile. "I know you can win this, you just gotta believe in yourself and that way, you can Hi-five the sky! Besides, have you forgotten about Kairi?'' Yuma asked his girlfriend, whose eyes widened as she remembered the little 5-year-old.

Rio slowly narrowed her eyes as she got back on her feet. "You're right Yuma. I can't give up! I'm gonna feel the flow and win this! My turn!" Rio called out as she drew her card in a dramatic fashion. "I'll start off with the Graceful Charity Spell! This allows me to draw 3 cards, but then discard 2!'' Rio explained as she drew 3 more cards before she discarded two.

"Allow me to introduce a new monster called Blizzard Fairy!'' Rio called out as a blue long haired fairy like monster appeared. She had silver icy wings, pale skin and blue eyes like the sky. She was wearing a blue dress made of ice and ice designed high heels. In her left hand was a icy wand.

 **(Blizzard Fairy/ Level: 3/ Atrribute: Water/ Type: Fairy/ Tuner/ Effect/ ATK Points: 1000/ DEF Points: 500/ Effect: Once per turn, you can Special Summon one Water Attribute monster from your Graveyard to the field. If this card leaves the field as material for a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz summon, draw 1 card from your deck)**

"I play Blizzard Fairy's special ability! Once a turn, I can summon a Water Atrribute Monster from my Graveyard so arise Blizzard Warrior!'' Rio called out as she held out her right hand. Blizzard Fairy waved her wand around as a small blizzard torrnado appeared, before it cleared to reveal an icy blue armor Warrior.

 **Blizzard Warrior ATK Points: 1400/ Level: 3.**

"When did she send that card to the graveyard?'' Cathy questioned from her spot on Yuma's back, having stayed there during the whole Duel. "She must have sent it to the Graveyard by Graceful Charity''. Yuma told Cathy as he took notice of the two monsters' levels.

"Now Level 3 Blizzard Fairy tunes with level 3 Blizzard Warrior!'' Rio cried out as she held up her right hand as her two monsters descended into the sky. Blizzard Fairy turned into three green rings that went around Blizzard Warrior, looking like they were scanning him as it turned into three lights.

A beam appeared that consumed the lights and rings as a dragon's roar was heard. **"Great Dragon of the icy lands, come forth and freeze our enemies! I Synchro Summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!''** Rio called out as a icy dragon flew out of the beam and roared as it floated in front of Rio.

 **Brionax, Dragon of the Ice Barrier ATK Points: 2300/ Level 6.**

"Real impressive, but what's it gonna do? Even if it destroys Black Ray Lancer, I'll still have Life Points''. Shark said with a smirk on his face. "We'll see about that Reginald. When Blizzard Fairy is used as a material for a Synchro Summon, I draw a card!" Rio called out as she drew another card from her deck.

"Now I activate Brionax's Special Ability! By discarding a card, I can return one of your cards to your hand!" Rio explained as Shark widened his eyes. "What?!'' Shark called out in surprise as Rio discarded her card. "Be gone Black Ray Lancer!'' Rio called out as Brionax roared into the sky as a blizzard storm came out of nowhere.

The water around the field frooze as Black Ray Lancer was encased in ice, before it shattered. Shark took Black Ray Lancer's card and returned it to his Extra Deck. "With Black Ray Lancer gone, you're wide open! Brionax, attack him directly!'' Rio called out as Brionax unleashed a breath attack. The breath attack slammed into the ground in front of Shark, creating an explosion that blew him off his feet, but he manded to land on his feet.

 **Shark Life Points: 2800 - 2300 = 500.**

"I'll just end my turn''. Rio said as Brionax floated in front of her.

 **Shark Life Points: 500/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"You came at me when you had nothing and even summoned a powerful monster. I gotta admit, you've grown up Rio''. Shark said with a smile on his face as he closed his eyes. "I didn't do it alone Reginald. I was gonna forfeit in despair, but Yuma reminded me about something I learned from him. To feel the flow and never surrender until it's over''. Rio replied to her brother with a smile as she looked at the boy who stole her heart, who smiled at her.

"Rio… I'm proud of you''. Enna said with a smile on her face, which Rio nodded to her in thanks. "Besides, I've got somone who looks up to me now, so I won't surender and disappoint her''. Rio added with narrowed eyes, making Shark chuckle. "I see… however you still have much to learn!'' Shark shouted out as his eyes shot open.

"My turn!'' Shark called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion. "I reveal the Trap, Synchro Spirits!'' Shark called out as his face down card revealed itself. "By removing a Synchro Monster from play, I can Special Summon the monsters used to summon it! I remove White Aura Biphamet to summon White Moray, Silent Angler and Saber Shark!'' Shark called out as three black portals appeared with White Moray, Silent Angler and Saber Shark coming out.

 **White Moray DEF Points: 200/ Level: 2.**

 **Saber Shark DEF Points: 1200/ Level: 4.**

 **Silent Angler DEF Points: 1400/ Level: 4.**

"The White Moray summoned from the Graveyard is treated as a Tuner monster! I Tune Level 4 Silent Angler with level 2 White Moray!'' Shark called out as Silent Angler took to the skies while White Moray turned into two green rings.

The green rings went around Silent Angler, scanning the Fish Type monster as it turned orange before becoming 4 lights. A beam appeared and consumed the lights and rings as it slammed into the ground, shattering the frozen waters.

"I Synchro Summon the fierce creature of the deep! Coral Dragon!'' Shark called out as an underwater like dragon appeared, roaring as it shattered the ice.

 **Coral Dragon ATK Points: 2400/ Level: 6.**

"2400 ATK Points?!'' Rio called out in shock, looking up at her brother's dragon. "I activate Coral Dragon's Special Ability! By discarding a card, I can destroy one monster you control!'' Shark explained his Synchro Monster's ability as everyone widened their eyes.

"Oh no!'' Rio called out in horror, before she looked at Brionax. "Oh yes! But first I'll discard Big Jaws!'' Shark started as he sent Big Jaw's card to the Graveyard. "So that your Dragon goes bye-bye!'' Shark finished with a smirk as Coral Dragon unleashed a sprout of water from its mouth, pushing Brionax into the water before it drowned.

"Brionax!'' Rio called out in hopes for her dragon to reply, only to hear dead silence. "It's over! Pulverize her, Coral Dragon!'' Shark called out as he held out his left fist as Coral Dragon unleashed more water from its mouth, soaking Rio with water as her Life Points dropped.

 **Rio life points: 800 – 2400 = 0000.**

 **Shark: Wins.**

Rio collapsed onto her knees as a screen appeared, announcing Shark as the victor before the AR vision deactivated. "She lost''. Tori said in sadness for her friend as she took her Duel Gazer off. "But she never gave up''. Yuma remarked with a smile as he crossed his arms.

Rio, who had collapsed to her knees, sighed. "You win again". Rio said, looking up at her older twin who walked over to her. "But next time you won't be so lucky onion boy". Rio said with a confident smile as she got back on her feet.

"Looks like you're getting better, so at least there's that". Shark said with his own smirk, making Rio pount at him. Rio's pout soon turned into a look of anger. "But still, why did you go off and tell everyone about my relationship?!" Rio asked, pointing her left hand's index finger at the confused Shark.

"Hold on, all I said to Bronk was Yuma's the only one good enough to duel me. What's this about a relationship?" Shark asked confused, making both Rio and Yuma paled at the revelation. "Well... what is it?" Shark asked in a commanding tone as he narrowed his eyes at his best friend and twin sister.

Looking back between her brother and the others, Rio gave a defeated sigh seeing there was no escaping it now. "YUMA AND I ARE DATING!" Rio shouted out, causing everyone's jaw to drop. Shark stood there still as a statue as his eyes began twitching. He slowly turn his neck with a cracking sound towards Yuma as his eyes became shadowed, showing only a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Yuma... RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Bronk shouted at his best friend, who made a break for the exit with a ferocious Shark close behind. "YUMA YOU MISERABLE BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Shark roared as he chased after the 13-year-old. "PLEASE SPARE ME!'' Yuma shouted out in fear as he ran out of the field with Shark right behind him, while Astral floated after his partner.

"Rio… you and Yuma were together the whole time?'' Tori slowly asked her friend in shock as Cathy bared her fangs at the Ice Queen. "Not the whole time. We got together right after his duel with Kaze''. Rio replied to Tori, who looked down.

"I see. So, looks like you won Yuma in the end. I'm… happy for you''. Tori said to her friend as she gave a smile that Rio returned. "Thanks Tori. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to stop my brother from killing my boyfriend''. Rio bid farewell as she left the field with Enna to go after her boyfriend and brother.

Back with Yuma, he was running as fast as he could from the still raging Shark. They were outside the school, passing through other students who watched in shock. "I believe that this could have been avoided if you had told him sooner''. Astral commented as he floated next to his partner.

"YEAH RIGHT!'' Yuma snapped at his partner as Shark was getting closer to him. "I'LL BREAK YOUR SOUL INTO PIECES!'' Shark shouted out in rage, scaring Yuma even more as he picked up the pace. "DON'T YOU THINK YOU'RE OVERREACTING?!'' Yuma asked in fear without turning to look at his rival.

"YOU HAD THE NERVE TO TOUCH MY SISTER BEHIND MY BACK AND EVEN SWAP SALIVA WITH HER! I'LL KILL YOU!'' Shark snapped at Yuma in rage. "CAN'T WE JUST SETTLE THIS IN A DUEL?!'' Yuma asked in fear, a duel being his best option to live. "NO! NO DUEL, JUST DEATH!'' Shark snapped back at Yuma.

"Daddy, uncle?'' A familiar voice said as Shark and Yuma immediately stopped to see Kairi with Haru at the school entrance. "Kairi? Grandma? What are you doing here?'' Yuma asked in surprise to see his 'daughter' and grandmother here. "Kairi wanted to see what a school was like so I brought her here''. Haru told her grandson with a smile.

"Uncle, why are you trying to kill daddy?'' Kairi asked Shark in confusion, giving him the cutesy eyes. 'Oh no. Not the cutesy eyes'. Shark thought to himself as he couldn't resist those eyes. "Your so called dad was actually dating my sister the whole time''. Shark told Kairi as he knelt down in front of her.

"Oh, is that all? Mommy and daddy were obviously together''. Kairi said to Shark with a smile as Haru gave Yuma a dark glare, who started sweating in fear. "You make it sound like it was so simple to see''. Shark said with a small smile on his face. "There you two are!'' Rio called out as she walked up to her brother and boyfriend before she took notice of Kairi and Haru there.

"Kairi? Mrs. Tsukumo? Why are you guys here at school?'' Rio asked as she picked up Kairi with a smile on her face. "I wanted to see what a school was like and grandma was kind enough to take me''. Kairi answered her mother with a smile on her face.

"Really? Thank you for looking after her Mrs. Tsukumo''. Rio thanked Haru with a smile. "It was no problem dear. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my grandson about something''. Haru said as she started dragging Yuma by his ear. "Not the ear''. Yuma groaned out in pain as Astral and Enna watched the humans.

"Humans can be so strange at times''. Astral commented with his arms crossed as Enna smiles at him. "But that's what makes them interesting''. Enna said to her husband as she rocks her baby gently.

"Rio, why did you keep your relationship with Yuma a secret?'' Shark asked his sister as he gave her a small glare. "Because I knew you'd try to kill him like how you just tried. Besides, Yuma's a really sweet, fun and loving guy. Those are the things that made me like him so I decided I wanted him as my boyfriend. Not to mention he's your best friend''. Rio explained to her brother, doing her best to keep herself from outright telling Shark that Yuma stole her heart.

"He's not my best friend!'' Shark shouted out at his sister. "Uncle's lying. Him and Papa are best friends forever''. Kairir commented as Rio gave her daughter a soft pat. "Thank you Kairi''. Rio thanked her daughter as she gave Shark a small smirk, who grumbled at the look she was giving him.

"Anyway, come on Kairi. I want you to meet some friends of mine''. Rio said as she started walking back to school with Kairi in her hands. "Hold up, this discussion isn't over!'' Shark called out as he chased after his sister, refusing to let her walk away just like that.

* * *

 **I know it was short compared to my other chapters, but I'll try to make it up next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merry Christmas everybody, how ya doing? I hope you're all having a good time. Like promised, my latest update is today. Now for some questions.**

 **Time Knight Leo: Don't worry, I'm back on it.**

 **darthwolf: 96 is in this chapter with a surprise.**

 **Zairyo: Whoa, that's very nice of you to say. But there may be Pendulum cards, but no Link monsters.**

 **Now enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Number 96: Dark Mist.**

On the rooftop of a building in Heartland City, Yuma was in a Duel against a random Number holder that he encountered earlier today. Shark, Rio, Kairi and Enna were watching the Duel from the sidelines with the three humans wearing their casual outfits.

Astral was by his partner's side, looking cautious. Yuma was wearing his new normal outfit with his Duel Gazer Tattoo activated, his headset on and his new Duel Disk on. He currently had Number 39: Utopia on his field.

Yuma's opponent was a teenage man that had blackish brown hair, tan skin, wearing a black shirt, long pants and brown shoes. He had a blue Duel Gazer and a normal silver Duel Disk. He had three Giant Germs on his field and nothing else.

 **Number Holder's points: 1000/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

 **Yuma Life points: 2500/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"I Overlay my level 3 Giant Germs!'' The man declared as his three Fiend Type monsters turned into dark lights that went into the air. Appearing in front of the man was a black portal with the three lights going in, causing the wind to blow harder. "And these germs are gonna make you sick because I build the Overlay Network with them and Xyz Summon Number 96: Dark Mist!'' The man called out as some kind of giant slime monster appeared with three purple Overlay Units circling around it.

 **Number 96: Dark Mist ATK Points: 100/ Rank: 2/ Overlay Units: 3.**

"That's it?'' Shark questioned with his hands in his pockets, not intimidated the least. "100 Points, meaning it must have a special power''. Enna commented with her eyes narrowed, holding her child who was holding its hands out to his father, Astral.

Rio was holding Kairi's right hand with her left hand as the two watched the Duel together. Suddenly, Kairi's grip on Rio's hand got stronger, getting the Ice Queen to turn to see the little 5-year-old girl looking at Dark Mist in fear. "Kairi, what's wrong?'' Rio asked in concern for her daughter, getting the little girl to look at the Ice Queen in fear.

"Mummy, that monster feels evil! Make it go away!'' Kairi cried out in fear as she hugged Rio in fear, who looked at her in concern. 'Why is she afraid of Dark Mist? It may look scary, but it looks harmless?' Rio thought to herself in confusion at why Kairi's afraid of this Number.

"He left his Number in ATK Mode, meaning he has something planned''. Astral told his partner as he floated by Yuma's side. "Gotcha, he must be planning to use its Ability. Luckily, I've got this''. Yuma said with a smirk as a virtual card materialized between his right hand's index and middle fingers.

Astral looked and saw that his partner was holding Effect Veiler, making him smirk. "Perfect. With Effect Veiler, you can cancel out Dark Mist's Effect''. Astral said with a smile, pleased that his partner had the perfect countermeasure.

 **Yuma Life Points: 2500/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"You got that right! Utopia, attack Dark Mist!'' Yuma called out as he drew his virtual card, going straight to the Battle Phase. Utopia tossed his sword into the air for his dramatic attack. 'Go ahead and use your Number's special ability! I'm ready for ya!' Yuma thought out with a smirk on his face as Utopia caught his sword before he dived down towards Dark Mist.

Surprisingly Utopia met no resistance and sliced through Dark Mist, causing the Fiend Type monster to explode and blow the Number holder off his feet. **(2500 – 100 = 2400)**

 **Number hold Life points: 1000 – 2400 = 0000.**

The Number holder landed on his back as a screen appeared that announced Yuma as the victor before the AR vision deactivated. Yuma, Astral, Enna, Rio and Shark had wide eyes at what they just witnessed, while Kairi just sighed in relief. "Okay first: What! Second: The hell!?'' Yuma demanded with wide eyes, wanting an explanation.

"It didn't even try to use its Ability! It's like the Number wanted us to win, but why?'' Astral questioned with his arms crossed before he held out his right hand. Number 96's card floated out of the Number holder and into Astral's hand, who widened his eyes at the memories he received.

"I don't get it. That guy should have at least tried to play his Number's special ability!'' Shark remarked as he and Rio walked up to Yuma. "You don't think that guy wanted to lose and give his Number to us?'' Rio asked her boyfriend in wonder, who looked at her before he shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because that guy didn't want to be hunted down by Kite''. Yuma assumed as he pointed at the knocked out former Number holder.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. It's getting late, we should head home''. Shark said to his **(Best)** friend and sister, who nodded to him. "Yeah, it has been a long day. Yuma, it's our turn to have Kairi over, okay''. Rio told her boyfriend, who looked at her. "Alright, just look after her okay?'' Yuma asked his girlfriend, who smiled at him. "I won't let her out of my sight''. Rio reassured Yuma with a smile as she gave him a wink.

Meanwhile with Kairi, she walked up next to Astral, who was staring at Number 96's card before he took notice of the young 5-year-old. "Astral, please promise that you'll lock away that evil monster away?'' Kairi asked Astral, shaking a little in fear.

Astral looked surprised at Kairi's fear towards Number 96, before he nodded to her. "I will little one. This Number isn't like the others''. Astral said to Kairi before he looked back at Number 96's card that was glowing red.

Later on that afternoon, Shark, Rio, Enna and Kairi were facing Yuma and Astral at a walkway. Their homes were in different directions, so this was where everyone would part ways for the day. "Be good with your mum and uncle, Kairi''. Yuma told Kairi as he pat her head, who smiled at her father. "I will papa''. Kairi promised her father with a bright smile on her face. Rio walked up to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, before she pecked him on the cheek.

"Have sweet dreams of me and Kairi, sweetheart''. Rio said to her boyfriend, who blushed at her words and sweated a bit by the glare Shark was giving him. "S-sure''. Yuma replied to his girlfriend as he gave her a peck on the cheek in return. "See you tomorrow''. Rio bid farewell as she, Kairi, Enna and Shark began walking to the Kastle household, leaving Yuma and Astral.

"Today's been anti-climatic, don't you think?'' Yuma asked his partner as he began walking back to the Tsukumo household. "Indeed, but this Number gives off a terrible presence''. Astral replied to his partner who looked at him with narrowed eyes. "We might want to keep our guard up in case something happens''. Yuma suggested to Astral, who nodded in agreement.

Later that night, Yuma was asleep in his room, hanging on his hammock with his arms crossed. Inside his Emperor's Key, Astral was floating at the top of the airship with his arms crossed.

'The memory I received from Number 96…what could it mean?' Astral thought to himself in confusion, thinking about the memory he received when he obtained Number 96. In the memory, Astral saw himself in a duel against somekind of giant of a man with glowing red eyes, black wings, pinkish skin and had somekind of Emblem on his chest.

'Enna said I fought against Barian World's God called Don Thousand. Did the memory I received was of my battle against Don Thousand? But why were we Duelling and why does this Number contain that memory?' Astral continued to think to himself as he floated down to the chamber that held all the Numbers that Yuma had collected so far.

So far there were 11 Number cards, including the newly captured Number 96. 'So far we've acquired 11 Numbers so far. Counting Shark's 2 Numbers and Rio's 8 Numbers, the total is 21 numbers so far. But we've still got a lot more to collect. Not to mention the Numbers that Kite and that other Number Hunter have captured'. Astral thought to himself with narrowed eyes, thinking back to the Duel against Kite.

'However, there's still the matter of those two Numbers that Kairi brought to us'. Astral continued to think to himself as he thought about Number 101 and 103. 'Number 101 and 103...those two Numbers aren't apart of my memories, so how do they exist? Not to mention where Kairi came from'. Astral thought to himself, thinking back to when Kairi came from the sky.

Astral spent the rest of that night thinking to himself, not noticing Number 96's seal starting to lose its glow.

* * *

 **(3 days later)**

It's been 3 days since Yuma and Astral captured Number 96 and added it to their collection. Since then, Yuma, Rio, Shark and Kairi have been hanging around each other, although Shark wanted to get away, but his sister ruined his chances at escaping. They did spend time with Tori and the others, with all of them Dueling the whole day.

Tori has been making progress, having proved that by almost defeating Rio by reducing her Life Points to 500. Even though Rio got together with Yuma, Tori was happy for them and wished them happiness.

Bronk had tried to defeat Shark in a Duel, only to end up as fish food. Shark even tried out some new cards he got, using Bronk as his practice dummy.

Yuma and Taiki finally got their rematch. Taiki switched out his old deck for a Evil Swarm deck, which actually worked well for him. The two Duelists had a very good Duel, but in the end they had another draw because Taiki used a Ring of Destruction on Yuma's Zubaba General.

Today Yuma, the Kastle Siblings, Kairi and the Astral World couple were at the park with the sun going down for the day. They were all currently having a practice Duel, when suddenly black slime started coming out of Yuma's Extra Deck container, getting everyone to widen their eyes in shock.

The black slime began latching onto Astral, who had wide eyes. "What…is this?'' Astral questioned as he began gasping in pain. "Astral, what's wrong!?'' Yuma asked his partner in concern as everyone gathered around Astral with Enna being the most concerned for her husband.

"I don't know how, but… it's Number 96''. Astral grunted in pain as his body changed to black. His once shining yellow marks changed to green marks now. "Say what!? Number 96!?'' Shark exclaimed in shock that the new Number was responsible for this.

" **Indeed it is I. I must say, it took some time absorbing the powers of the Numbers to be powerful enough to break free of my seal and now that I am, it is time to destroy!''** A dark voice that sounded like Astral's voice said before black vines shot out of Astral, wrapping around Yuma and Enna, trapping them. Yuma's key was torn off his neck and was sent to the ground next to Rio.

"Rio!'' Enna called out in alarm as she quickly handed her sleeping son to her partner before the black vines held her and Yuma up in the air. "Put them down!'' Shark, Rio and Kairi demanded in concern for their friends.

"Just what is going on?'' Yuma questioned as he tried to free himself. Astral lifted his face up to show a dark grin on his face with his right eye now pitch black. **"Simple, I'm taking over Astral's body and vessel''.** The now black version of Astral said with a dark grin on his face.

' **Yuma, listen! You must give Utopia to Rio!'** Astral said from within Number 96 to his partner, making Yuma widen his eyes. "Utopia!? But why?'' Yuma asked in confusion. **'Just do it! If Number 96 acquires Utopia, there will be no stopping him!'** Astral begged his partner.

Yuma granted his teeth before he used all his strength to open his Extra Deck container and grab Utopia's card with his right hand's index and middle fingers. "Rio! Catch!'' Yuma called out as he threw Utopia's card to his girlfriend, who caught the card.

Rio looked at the card before she gasped in surprise. "No way! Utopia!'' Rio cried out in shock. Astral cried out from within Number 96 before it was silent. "Astral!'' Yuma and Enna yelled out in concern. Dark Mist chuckled evilly. **"On to step 2. Acquiring Number 39: Utopia!''** Number 96 exclaimed evilly with an evil grin on his face.

Number 96 turned to look at Enna and gained a lustful look on his face. **"So you're Astral's beautiful wife, huh? He must be truly foolish to not appreciate having such a beautiful woman like you for himself. Don't worry though, I'll make sure to appreciate you''.** Number 96 said to Enna with lust in his eyes.

Enna saw the look in his eyes and knew exactly what he was gonna do to her. **"My heart belongs only to Astral and nothing will ever change that!''** Enna retaliated at Number 96, giving him a glare. **"We'll see soon enough if I can change that. Right now, I have a Number to collect!''** Number 96 called out, as he trusted out his right hand at Rio, which stretched out and turned into tentacles.

"Rio!'' Shark called out as he stood in front of his sister to protect her. However, Rio's Emperor's Key started glowing before a force field appeared around the Kastle siblings, protecting them. Number 96 hissed as he brought his hand back. "Mama!'' Kairi cried out as she ran over to Rio, hugging her in relief.

"What just happened?'' Shark questioned as he continued to stand in front of his sister. "My key…it protected us''. Rio told her brother as she held her silver Emperor's Key with her right hand. "Is that right?'' Shark asked as he looked down at the ground where Yuma's key is.

Shark knelt down and picked it up, before looking up at Dark Mist, who continued to hold the struggling Yuma and Enna. 'Yuma…he's done so much for me. He took care of my sister when I couldn't, even helped me out when I was heading for trouble. Just like he helped me, it's my turn to help him'. Shark thought to himself as he stood up on his feet.

"Hey you sorry excuse of a Bogeyman, if you want Utopia so badly, defeat me in a Duel!'' Shark called out, getting Number 96's attention. **"A Duel?''** 96 questioned the older Kastle sibling. "That's right and I'll even wager my own Numbers!'' Shark replied as he brought out Nightmare Shark and Dragon Spider Shark's cards.

"Shark, forget me and Enna! Just take Rio and Kairi and get out of here!'' Yuma tried to persuade his friend, but Shark refused. "Forget it! You took care of Rio when I was gone and I still haven't repaired you for that yet! Besides, friends don't abandon each other, right!?'' Shark told his friend, who widen his eyes.

Number 96 chuckled as he released Yuma, but kept his hold on Enna. **"How touching. Now let us begin!''** Number 96 called out with a crazy grin on his face. "You're gonna wish you hadn't crawled out of wherever you came from!'' Shark called out as he threw his D-pad into the air.

Yuma placed his advanced Duel Disk on his left arm. "I'm locked and loaded!'' Shark contiued as he D-pad attached to his Duel Disk before shuffling in his deck. "Duel-gazer, let's roll''. Shark finished as he put on his Duel-Gazer on his left eye. Yuma's Duel Gazer Tattoo appeared over his left eye before he placed his headset on.

Both Rio and Kairi activated their Duel-Gazers and watched from the side. **"AR Vision Link established!''** The computer voice stated as the AR vision activated. "Duel!" Shark called out as he and Yuma drew their starting hand.

 **Shark Life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Yuma life points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

Yuma glared over his shoulder at Number 96, who chuckled. **"By the way, Yuma will be Duelling for me. Not his mind, but his body, so careful''.** Number 96 told Shark with a smirk on his face as 5 digital cards appeared in front of him and Yuma.

" **My, what interesting cards you have, servant. Let's see how they do. Draw!''** 96 commanded as Yuma drew his card. **"To start off,** **I'm activating the spell Graceful Charity!''** Number 96 called out as the spell materialized on the field. **"This card allows me to draw 3 cards, but exchange I have to discard 2''.** Number 96 explained as Yuma drew 3 more virtual cards from his Duel Disk.

The 3 cards disappeared, before 8 virtual cards appeared in front of Yuma and Number 96. Number 96 looked at all 8 cards before he made his choice. **"I'll discard these two''.** Number 96 said as two virtual cards disappeared. **"Now I summon Crane Crane!''** 96 called out as a robotic bird monster appeared.

 **Crane Crane ATK Points: 300/ Level: 3.**

" **At this moment, its special ability activates! When this card is summoned, I can bring back another Level 3 monster from my graveyard! And the monster I choose is Exploder Dragon!"** Number 96 exclaimed as a black portal appeared next to Crane Crane. Exploder Dragon flew out of the portal before kneeling down next to Crane Crane.

 **Exploder Dragon ATK Points: 1000/ Level: 3.**

" **The first Number that Yuma and Astral collected was from you, correct?''** Number 96 asked Shark, getting him to raise an eyebrow at him. **"Let us test you to see how you Duel. I Overlay Level 3 Crane Crane and Exploder Dragon!''** 96 cried out, raising up his right hand as Crane Crane and Exploder Dragon turned into brown lights that went up into the air.

A black galaxy portal appeared in front of Yuma and Number 96 with the two brown lights descending into the portal before a bright light came out. "Wait a second, don't tell me that he's…?'' Shark questioned with wide eyes. **"Indeed I am! I Xyz Summon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!''** 96 cried out as Leviathan Dragon's sealed form appeared with two light blue Overlay Units.

The sealed dragon unsealed itself, spreading its wings before unleashing a mighty roar at Shark, who stared at the Number that once controlled him.

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon ATK Points: 2000/ Rank: 3/ Overlay Units: 2.**

" **Surprised to see Leviathan again? He's happy to see you''.** Number 96 chuckled as Leviathan Dragon roared at Shark, who granted his teeth. "That's the Number that controlled my brother in his Duel again Yuma''. Rio commented, looking up at Leviathan Dragon.

"Will uncle be alright?'' Kairi asked her mother, which the Ice Queen nodded to her daughter. "Don't worry. He'll defeat Number 96 and everything will go back to normal''. Rio replied, gently rocking Astral and Enna's sleeping child in her arms.

" **I activate Leviathan Dragon's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, his ATK points increase by 500!''** 96 explained as Leviathan Dragon ate one of its Overlay Units, increasing its power.

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon ATK Points: 2000 + 500 = 2500.**

" **I will end my turn with one face down card. You may take your move!''** 96 exclaimed as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Shark Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"It's crunch time!'' Shark cried out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion before looking at it. 'That Number controlled me like a puppet during my Duel with Yuma, and now it's pay back time'. Shark thought to himself with narrowed eyes, intending to get some payback.

"First, I'll start off by summoning Needle Sunfish!'' Shark called out, placing the card on his Duel Disk. Needle Sunfish's card appeared on the field, before it glowed with the Fish Type monster floating out of the glow.

 **Needle Sunfish ATK Points: 1500/ Level: 3.**

"Now since I summoned a Fish Type monster, I'm allowed to summon Shark Stickers from my hand!" Shark cried out, holding the card between his right hand's index and middle finger. The card materialized onto the field before a torrent of water came out before disappearing to reveal Shark Stickers.

 **Shark Stickers ATK Points: 200/ Level: 3.**

"Next up, I'll Overlay these two!'' Shark declared, holding up his right hand as Shark Stickers and Needle Sunfish turned into two bright blue lights that flew into the air. **"With these two monster, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Black Ray Lancer!''** Shark called out as his black spear wielding warrior appeared with two Overlay Units circling around it.

 **Black Ray Lancer ATK Points: 2100/ Rank: 3/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"I activate Black Ray Lancer's special ability!'' Shark exclaimed, holding out his right hand with his index finger out as Black Ray Lancer absorbed one of his Overlay Units into his spear. "By using an Overlay Unit, not only is Leviathan Dragon's special ability negated, but its power to keep it from being destroyed by anything else besides a Number is negated too!'' Shark explained with a smirk on his face as Number 96 widened his eyes.

Black Ray Lancer unleashed a soundwave attack from his armored wings at Leviathan Dragon, causing the Xyz Dragon Type to power down.

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon ATK Points: 2500 – 500 = 2000.**

"And there's even more bad news! Since the monster I sent to the graveyard for Black Ray Lancer's effect was Needle Sunfish, your Dragon looses 500 more ATK Points!'' Shark added as a portal appeared under Leviathan Dragon before needles came out, stabbing the Number Monster and draining its power even more.

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon ATK Points: 2000 – 500 = 1500.**

"With your Dragon like this, Black Ray Lancer stands a chance now! Attack with Shimmering Spear Slash!'' Shark commanded his Xyz Monster. Black Ray Lancer's spear gathered energy, before the Xyz Monster spun it around and threw it at Leviathan Dragon. The spear stabbed the Number Monster in the chest, making Leviathan Dragon cry out in pain before it was destroyed. **(2100 – 1500 = 600)**

 **Number 96 Life points: 4000 – 600 = 3400.**

"Yay! Uncle's in the lead now!'' Kairi cried out in joy, jumping up and down. "But it's not over yet''. Rio stated, getting Kairi to look at her in confusion. "The Duel has only started, so it's too early to get ahead of ourselves''. Rio explained to her daughter, causing Kairi to loose her confuse look and replace it with a worried one.

"That felt great! Getting payback on that Number for controlling me!'' Shark called out with a smirk on his face. Despite the destruction of Leviathan Dragon, Number 96 was smirking. **"Impressive. You destroyed a Number without using one yourself, well done''.** 96 praised Shark, who just smirked at him. "There's more where that came from! Your move!" Shark declared his turn over as he set a face down card.

 **Number 96: Life Points: 3400/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

" **Draw servant!''** 96 commanded Yuma, who wordlessly drew his virtual card. **"Appear, Buzzbuzz Seven!''** Number 96 called out as the Spellcaster Type monster appeared.

 **Buzzbuzz Seven ATK Points: 700/ Level: 7.**

" **I can summon this card if you control an Xyz Monster! Now I summon Gagaga Magician!''** Number 96 called out as he held out his right hand as Gagaga Magician made a dramatic entrance onto the field.

 **Gagaga Magician ATK Points: 1500/ Level: 4.**

" **Now I activate Gagaga Magician's special ability! Once a turn, I can change this monster's Level to any Level I want between 1 and 8! I choose to make him a Level 7 monster!''** 96 declared as Gagaga Magician's belt glowed.

 **Gagaga Magician Level: 4 + 3 = 7.**

" **Now I Overlay Level 7 Buzzbuzz Seven and Gagaga Magician!''** 96 cried out as the two spellcasters turned into two black lights that flew into the air. A black galaxy portal appeared in front of Yuma and Number 96. **"With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 11: Big Eye!''** 96 exclaimed as the two black lights flew into the galaxy portal, causing an explosion.

Rising up from the portal was Number 11: Big Eye with two black Overlay Units circling around it.

 **Number 11: Big Eye ATK points: 2600/ Rank: 7/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"Sheesh, that thing is just creepy''. Shark remarked at seeing Big Eye. "Shark, be careful! Big Eye can-!'' Yuma tried to warn his friend, only to be interrupted by Number 96. **"Quiet servant! I activate Big Eye's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, Big Eye allows me to take control of your monster!"** 96 explained with a grin on his face, shocking Shark, Rio and Kairi.

Big Eye absorbed an Overlay Unit into its eye, before unleashing a soundwave attack at Black Ray Lancer. A black aura surrounded the warrior as he changed sides, floating next to Big Eye, facing his former master. "Hey, give my monster back!'' Shark demanded, staring at his Black Ray Lancer in shock.

" **Sorry, but that won't be happening. Be grateful that Big Eye can't attack the turn it used its special ability. Now my new servant, attack your former master directly!''** Number 96 commanded, holding out his right hand. Black Ray Lancer threw his spear, with the weapon striking the ground in front of Shark, creating an explosion that sent him flying off his feet.

 **Shark Life points: 4000 – 2100 = 1900.**

"Reginald!'' Rio called out in concern for her brother as Shark slammed onto his back. "Please, don't give up!'' Enna shouted out to Shark, begging him to keep fighting. **"You may have your turn now, but it's useless''.** 96 told Shark as a face down card appeared on his field, who got back on his feet.

 **Shark Life points: 1900/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion. Adding his new card to his hand, Shark looked at his options. The cards in his hand were 'Surface', 'Hammer Shark', 'Double Fin Shark' and 'Zeus Breath'. 'With Double Fin Shark, I could Xyz Summon Spider Shark. With its effect, I could take out Big Eye'. Shark thought to himself, going over his options.

'But…'. Shark continued as he looked at 96's face down cards. 'He has two face down cards, one of them being there since the start of the Duel, while I just have one'. Shark added as he looked down at his own face down card. 'If one of his cards are a trap that could destroy my monsters, I'll be left wide open for a direct attack'. Shark finished, looking down at his face down card.

' **Allow me to assist, my** **king…'** An unfamiliar voice said, getting Shark's attention as he looked down to see his Extra Deck glowing. Curious, Shark opened his Extra Deck and saw that the cause was a glowing card. Shark picked the card up and saw that it was Number 101: Silent Honor ARK.

'This card could help me out. Its effect will protect itself from both attacks and card effects. Let's give this sucker a spin'. Shark thought to himself with a smirk as he returned the card to his Extra Deck. "I summon Double Fin Shark!'' Shark called out, holding the card out before swiping it on his Duel Disk.

Double Fin Shark's card materialized onto the field before a torrent of water came out. The Fish Type monster surfaced from the water, giving out a cry.

 **Double Fin Shark ATK Points: 1000/ Level: 4.**

"If Double Fin Shark is used for an Xyz Summon, he counts as two monsters! I Overlay the Level 4 Double Fin Shark!'' Shark declared, holding up his right hand as Double Fin Shark turned into a blue light that split into two, before flying up into the air.

A black galaxy portal appeared in the sky. **"With Double Fin Shark, I build the Overlay Network!''** Shark called out as the two lights flew into the portal, causing a bright light to appear.

" **Now, say hello to** **Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!''** Shark called out, holding the black card out. The number '101' flashed in a light blue colour as the Number Monster appeared. Flying out of the galaxy was a vehicle that looked like a blue submarine with three very long spikes projecting outward from the front. The number 101 glowed on one of the spikes in light blue writing.

 **Number 101: Silent Honor ARK ATK points: 2100/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: 1.**

" **What is the meaning of this?! Number 101 shouldn't exist?!''** 96 demanded, staring up at Silent Honor ARK with wide eyes. "Well guess what, he does exist! Silent Honor ARK, I activate your special ability! Once a turn by using an Overlay Unit, your Big Eye becomes an Overlay Unit itself!'' Shark explained as he pointed at Big Eye.

Silent Honor ARK absorbed an Overlay Units, before firing a chain at Big Eye that wrapped around the creature. Big Eye transformed into a blue Overlay Unit that circled around Silent Honor ARK. **"How dare you!''** 96 yelled at Shark, who smirked. "I'm not done yet! Go Silent Honor, attack Black Ray Lancer!'' Shark commanded, holding out his right hand.

Silent Honor ARK fired light purple beams at Black Ray Lancer, destroying the black warrior. "Even though both Black Ray Lancer and Silent Honor ARK had the same ATK points, my monster was a Number while yours wasn't. Meaning that Black Ray Lancer is the only one that gets destroyed. I'll set a face down and end my turn!'' Shark exclaimed as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Number 96 Life points: 3400/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

" **Draw!''** Number 96 demanded as Yuma drew his virtual card. **"I summon Gagaga Gardna!"** 96 called out as Gagaga Gardna appeared on his field.

 **Gagaga Gardna ATK Points: 1500/ Level: 4.**

" **Now that I control a Gagaga monster, I can special summon Zubababanchou - Gagaga Coat!''** 96 explained as one of Yuma's new monsters appeared.

 **Zubababanchou – Gagaga Coat ATK points: 1800/ Level: 4.**

" **Now, I Overlay these two monsters and build the Overlay Network!''** 96 declared as both Gagaga Gardna and Zubababanchou – Gagaga Coat turned into two bright lights that flew into the air. Appearing in the sky was a black galaxy portal that the two lights flew straight into, creation a bright light.

" **I Xyz Summon Number 55: Gogogo Goliath!''** Number 96 called out as the number 55 appeared, glowing red.

Appearing was a large stone object resembling a rubix cube with two balls of gold light orbiting around it. More segments sprang from the sides of the cube, and soon it had changed into a monster that greatly resembled Gogogo Golem, but was six times the brick golem's size. It had a small dome-shaped head of blue brick with a single red eye and two horns made from pipes the colour of red brick. Its torso looked like it had been made from the tower of a grey castle and had a barred window in the chest. Glowing on the golem's stomach in red alien writing was the number 55. It had massive red upper legs with even larger blue lower legs. The giant had long thick tube-like red arms with blue armour covering the wrists, and on its back were two large red tanks that looked like the could be silos of some kind.

 **Number 55: Gogogo Goliath ATK Points: 2400/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: 2.**

" **Gogogo Goliath's special ability activates! All monsters I control gain 800 DEF points!''** 96 explained as a brown aura surrounded Gogogo Goliath, increasing his defence power.

 **Number 55: Gogogo Goliath DEF points: 1200 + 800 = 2000.**

" **Now go my servant! Destroy that Number!''** 96 commanded, holding out his right hand as Gogogo Goliath charged at Silent Honor ARK. "Not so fast! I activate my trap, Zeus' Breath!'' Shark called out as his face down card revealed itself. "Not only does this stop your attack, but you take 800 points of damage if I control a water monster!'' Shark explained as a blue aura surrounded Gogogo Goliath, stopping his attack with 96's Life points dropping.

 **Number 96 Life points: 3400 – 800 = 2600.**

" **You are starting to get on my nerves! Your turn!''** 96 stated, a look of annoyance forming on his face.

 **Shark Life points: 1900/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"My turn now! I draw!" Shark called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion. "I activate the Surface Spell Card!" Shark called out as the Spell Card materialized on his field. "This spell allows me to summon back a Water Attribute monster from my graveyard! So welcome back Double Fin Shark!'' Shark explained his spell's effect as Double Fin Shark's card materialized onto the field before a torrent of water came out. The Fish Type monster surfaced from the water, giving out a cry.

 **Double Fin Shark ATK points: 1000/ Level: 4.**

"If Double Fin Shark is used for an Xyz Summon, he counts as two monsters! I Overlay the Level 4 Double Fin Shark!'' Shark declared, holding up his right hand as Double Fin Shark turned into a blue light that split into two, before flying up into the air.

A black galaxy portal appeared on the ground in front of Shark. **"With Double Fin Shark, I build the Overlay Network!''** Shark called out as the two lights flew into the portal, causing a bright light to appear.

"Now say hello to **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!''** Shark called out as a light blue aura surrounded him, before a powerful roar was heard underground before a crack appeared.

The ground started shaking as the crack started getting bigger, making everyone but Shark and Yuma wobble a little. The ground than split open as a giant figured descended out of the crack and into the air, before crashing into the ground behind Shark.

Dust covered Shark and the mystery monster for 10 seconds, before it cleared to reveal Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark, who had two blue Overlay Units circling around it, roaring.

 **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark ATK Points: 2600/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: 1.**

"I'm going to end this right now! I play Spider Shark's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, all monsters you control loses 1000 ATK Points!'' Shark explained his Number Card's special ability. Spider Shark ate its Overlay Unit, which the Sea Serpent spouts threads that fell all over Gogogo Goliath.

 **Number 55: Gogogo Goliath ATK Points: 2400 – 1000 = 1400.**

"Get ready you sorry excuse of a Bogeyman, prepared to let my friend go! Spider Shark, destroy Gogogo Goliath! Spider Tornado!'' Shark commanded, holding his right hand out. Spider Shark unleashed a water breath attack that took the form of a tornado.

" **I refuse to be defeated! I reveal the Trap Card, Impenetrable Attack!''** 96 cried out as his face down card revealed itself. **"This trap allows me to either prevent my monster from being destroyed or prevents me from taking damage this turn! And I choose to take no damage this turn!''** 96 explained with a smirk as a force field appeared around him and Yuma.

The tornado absorbed Gogogo Goliath, destroying the Number monster. Shark granted his teeth as he picked a card and slotted it into his Duel Disk. "I'll…get you yet! Your move!'' Shark growled out as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Number 96 Life points: 2600/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

" **That is it! Prepare yourself mortal, for I shall be the one who defeats you myself! Draw!''** 96 commandedas Yuma drew his next virtual card. **"I summon Gagaga Caesar!''** 96 called out as a white clothed man appeared, wielding a staff.

 **Gagaga Caesar ATK points: 1800/ Level: 3.**

" **Now I activate the trap, Xyz Spirits!''** 96 continued as his face down card revealed itself. **"I remove Leviathan Dragon to bring back Crane Crane and Exploder Dragon!"** 96 explained as Crane Crane and Exploder Dragon appeared on his field.

 **Crane Crane ATK Points: 300/ Level: 3.**

 **Exploder Dragon ATK Points: 1000/ Level: 3.**

"He has three Level 3 monsters!'' Rio pointed out that all of Number 96's monsters were the same Level. **"Correct, but I'm not done yet! I activate Gagaga Caesar's special ability! By banishing one monster from my graveyard, all face up monsters' Levels change to that card's Level!''** 96 explained as Gagaga Caesar started spinning his staff around in his hands.

" **I banish the Level 2 Gagaga Clerk that I discarded through Graceful Charity's effect! Now all my monsters become Level 2!''** 96 called out as Gagaga Caesar stopped spinning his staff as a purple aura surrounded him, Crane Crane and Exploder Dragon.

 **Gagaga Caesar Level: 3 – 1 = 2.**

 **Exploder Dragon Level: 3 – 1 = 2.**

 **Crane Crane Level: 3 – 1 = 2.**

"Now all of them are Level 2''. Shark pointed out, narrowing his eyes as he prepared himself. Rio watched in concern, before she looked down at Kairi. What she saw made her eyes go wide.

Kairi was…shaking in fear.

"Kairi? What's wrong?'' Rio asked her daughter in concern, wishing she could hold the young child in her arms. "I-It's coming! That scary monster is coming!'' Kairi cried out in fear as she hugged Rio, trying to hide from Number 96.

" **Prepare yourself to face the ultimate Number! I Overlay Level 2 Gagaga Caesar, Exploder Dragon and Crane Crane in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon a copy of myself!"** 96 called out as all three monsters turned into bright brown lights that flew into the air. Appearing in front of 96 and Yuma was a black galaxy portal that the lights flew straight into, creating a bright light.

" **Appear Number 96: Dark Mist!''** 96 cried out as the Number '96' flashed in a light purple colour. Appearing from the portal was a black ball of slime. It transformed into a creature that was more terrifying than its previous appearance.

Two long arms sprouted out of the ball, each bearing a set of sickle-like claws, then a pair of long, lanky legs, then a reptilian whip-like tail, and finally, the main body of the ball morphed into a muscular torso, but instead of a proper head growing on top, a horrific, monstrous face emerged from the torso, sporting a huge set of razor sharp teeth and a pair of burning eyes that seemed to be on fire. Two horns sprouted out of the top of the slimy body, with the left horn sporting the Number 96, glowing a bright shade of purple.

 **Number 96: Dark Mist ATK points: 100/ Rank: 2/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"Is this some kind of a joke?'' Shark scoffs at the sight of Dark Mist. "Your Number looks different then the last time I saw it!'' The older Kastle sibling continued as Number 96 chuckled in response. "He must have hidden his true form in order for us to think that he wasn't dangerous.'' Enna commented, looking up at the true form of Number 96.

" **Indeed I did and now, you shall face my wrath personally! But first I equip Dark Mist with the Spell card, United We Stand!''** 96 called out as the Magic card materialized on his field before a black aura surrounded Dark Mist. **"This card increases Dark Mist's ATK and DEF points by 800 points for every monster on my field! Since there's just one at the moment, that's 800 points!"** 96 explained his spell's effect as Dark Mist powered up.

 **Number 96: Dark Mist ATK points: 100 + 800 = 900/ DEF points: 1000 + 800 = 1800.**

" **Now Dark Mist, attack Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!''** 96 commanded his other self, making everyone widen their eyes at the unexpected move. "But Dark Mist only has 900 ATK points?!'' Rio stated, making 96 smirk at her. **"At the moment yes, but that'll change when I activate Dark Mist's special ability! Shadow Gain!''** 96 called out as Dark Mist absorbed an Overlay Unit.

" **By using one Overlay Unit, Dark Mist steals half of your monster's ATK points in order to power itself up!"** 96 explained as Dark Mist unleashed a black whirlwind at Silent Honor ARK, stealing its power.

 **Number 101: Silent Honor ARK ATK points: 2100 – 1050 = 1050.**

 **Number 96: Dark Mist ATK points: 900 + 1050 = 1950.**

"Well that's just great''. Shark remarked with narrowed eyes. "That means that Dark Mist can steal half of uncle's monsters ATK points two more times!'' Kairi exclaimed, concerned for her uncle. **"For a child, you catch on quickly! Now let him have it! Whiplash Whirlwind!''** 96 commanded as Dark Mist unleashed a swarm of black tentacles that slammed against Silent Honor ARK, creating an explosion that covered it from view. **(1950 – 1050 = 900)**

 **Shark life points: 1900 – 900 = 1000.**

"Shark!'' Yuma called out in concern as the explosion from Dark Mist's attack covered the 14-year-old from view. 96 burst out laughing, before he stopped at seeing something unexpected.

The smoke cleared to reveal Silent Honor ARK still on the field.

" **What is the meaning of this!?''** 96 demanded an explanation. The smoke cleared to reveal Shark perfectly all right, who was smirking. "I used Silent Honor ARK's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, it can prevent its destruction''. Shark explained with a smirk as 96 granted his teeth with his right eye twitching.

" **However, you still took battle damage! I end my turn with a face down!"** 96 declared his turn over as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Shark Life points: 1000/ Number of cards in hand: 1.**

"I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion. "I summon out Hammer Shark in ATK mode!'' Shark called out as his card materialized on his field before Hammer Shark appeared.

 **Hammer Shark ATK points: 1700/ Level: 4.**

"Now I activate the Xyz Treasure Spell card!"' Shark called out, holding his right hand out as the spell materialized on his field. "This allows me to draw cards equal to the Number of Xyz Monsters on the field! Since there's 3, I draw 3 cards!'' Shark explained as he drew 3 new cards from his deck.

Shark looked at them and smirked at seeing what he got. "I'll lay a face down…'' Shark started as a face down card appeared on his field. "Then I'll have Spider Shark attack Dark Mist!'' Shark declared an attack as Spider Shark began gathering energy in its mouth.

" **You Imbecile! I activate Dark Mist's special ability again! Shadow Gain!''** 96 called out as Dark Mist absorbed another Overlay Unit before unleashing another black whirlwind at Spider Shark, stealing its power.

 **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark ATK Points: 2600 – 1300 = 1300.**

 **Number 96: Dark Mist ATK points: 1950 + 1300 = 3250.**

"I was hoping you'd do that''. Shark said with a smirk on his face, making 96 widen his eyes in shock. **"What?!''** The evil number questioned as Shark held out his right hand. "I play the Trap card, **Aqua Trick**!'' Shark called out as one of his face down cards revealed itself. The image of the trap showed a shark tricking some fisherman into thinking it was hurt from a harpoon, before flipping their boat over.

 **(Aqua Trick/ Type: Trap/ Effect: When a Water Attribute monster you control battles a monster with higher ATK Points, switch both monsters' ATK and DEF Points.)**

"With this Trap Card, both our monsters have to switch their ATK points with their DEF points!'' Shark explained his trap's effect as a blue aura surrounded Spider Shark while a black one surrounded Dark Mist.

 **Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark ATK Points: 1300 + 800 = 2100.**

 **Number 96: Dark Mist ATK points: 3250 – 1450 = 1800.**

"Go Spider Shark, blow away Dark Mist!'' Shark commanded as he pointed at Dark Mist with his right hand's index finger. Spider Shark unleashed a water breath attack that took the form of a tornado that absorbed Dark Mist, destroying the Fiend Type monster. **(2100 – 1800 = 300)**

 **96 Life points: 2600 – 300 = 2300.**

"Way to go Shark!'' Yuma praised his rival with a smile on his face. "Thanks Yuma. Although this is probably gonna hurt. Silent Honor ARK, attack Yuma directly!'' Shark commanded an attack. Silent Honor ARK fired multiple blasts at Yuma, creating an explosion that blew him off his feet.

 **96 Life points: 2300 – 1050 = 1350.**

"Now Hammer Shark, attack him directly!'' Shark commanded another attack. **"I don't think so! I activate the Trap Card, Gift of the Mystic Elf!''** Number 96 called out as his face down revealed itself. **"With this Trap, I regain 300 Life Points for each monster on the field! Since there's 3, I regain 900 Life Points!''** Number 96 explained as his Life Points went up.

 **Number 96 Life Points: 1350 + 900 = 2250.**

Hammer Shark charged at Yuma, striking him in the stomach and sending him onto his back.

 **96 Life points: 2250 – 1700 = 550.**

"Reginald, don't hurt my Yuma!" Rio pleaded to her brother, not wanting to see her boyfriend get any more direct attacks. "Fine, whatever.'' Shark rolled his eyes at his sister. "Are you okay papa?'' Kairi asked Yuma in concern, who was forced back onto his feet. "I'll be okay''. Yuma answered Kairi, his eyes focused on Shark. "I'll end my turn here. Your move, tall, dark and creepy!'' Shark declared his turn over.

 **Number 96 Life points: 350/ Number of cards in hand: 0.**

" **Unforgivable…!"** 96 growled out before he looked at Shark with an enraged look on his face. **"HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE ME! I WILL OBLITERATE YOU! DRAW!''** 96 commanded as Yuma drew his next virtual card from his deck, before holding it in front of him.

 **"First I activate the Spell Card, Glorious Numbers!''** 96 called out as spell appeared on his field. **"This Spell Card allows me to Special Summon a Number Xyz Monster from my graveyard if I control no monsters! So raise up Number 96: Dark Mist!''** 96 explained his spell's effect as a portal appeared in front of him with Dark Mist reappearing.

 **Number 96: Dark Mist ATK points: 100/ Rank: 2/ Overlay Units: 0.**

" **Then I draw a card!''** 96 added as Yuma draw another card from his Duel Disk. What the card was made Yuma, 96 and Enna widen their eyes in shock, before the evil number burst out laughing. "No… Anything except that card…'' Enna said, wishing that Yuma drew something else instead of that card. **"HAHAHAHA! With this card, my victory is ensured!''** 96 laughed out, getting Shark, Rio and Kairi curious.

"What did you draw?'' Shark questioned the evil number, who smirked evilly at him. **"Be patient, you'll see soon!** **Now prepare yourself for the punishment of both destroying Dark Mist and damaging me! I activate the Spell Card, Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!''** 96 cried out as the Spell Card materialized on the field, causing Shark to widen his eyes.

"Oh no!'' Shark called out in alarm. **"Oh yes! With this powerful card, I rebuild the Overlay Network with Number 96: Dark Mist!''** The evil number laughed out as Dark Mist gained a purple aura. **"With this one monster, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!''** 96 cried out as Dark Mist turned into a bright pink light that flew into a black galaxy portal in the sky, creating a burst of light.

In a red world where there was a gate with the Barian's symbol on it, it cracked and the gate busted open. The Number 96 flashed in a chaotic purple colour before turning dark pink. **"Appear Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm!"** 96 called out as his evolved form appeared.

The evolved Number 96 leaped out of the portal and onto the battlefield on all fours. His own evolution had changed him into a quadrupedal creature with an elongated face, almost like a black crocodile's, with two curved red horns on either side. The two horns that used to make up the top of his previous body were now positioned on his back as a pair of crude, malformed wings. His whip-like tail struck the ground and his magenta claws dug into the earth. Two flickering embers of flame creeped open on his face, and two more much larger balls of fire burst open on each of his back knees, revealing his hellish eyes, the eyes of true evil.

 **Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm ATK points: 1000/ Rank: 3/ Chaos Overlay Units: 1.**

" **Hahaha! Yes, yessss! THE POWER!''** 96 laughed out crazily as he underwent a transformation himself, while his tentacles still held Enna captive. He gained a barian crystal his forehead, an eye on his abdomen and a pair of wings with red jewels. His muscle mass grew considerably and also became more pronounced. His hair gained volume and his right eye is no longer black.

Everyone stared at the transformed 96 in shock, while Kairi shook in fear. Instead of 96, she saw something else. Something bigger, darker that just screamed 'evil'. **"HAHAHA! WHAT POWER! WITH THIS, I'M INVINCIBLE!''** 96 laughed out crazily, a dark pink aura surrounding him.

"We'll see about that! You don't look so tough!'' Shark exclaimed, not looking the least bit afraid. **"OH REALLY! THINK AGAIN! DARK STORM, ATTACK NUMBER 37!"** 96 commanded his evolved chaos form, making everyone widen their eyes. "But it only has 1000 ATK points!'' Rio cried out in surprise as Dark Storm charged at Spider Shark.

" **THAT'S THE THING! WHEN DARK STORM IS IN BATTLE, HE CAN USE AN OVERLAY UNIT TO REDUCE THE OPPONENT'S MONSTER'S ATK POINTS TO 0000 AND HE GAINS THE AMOUNT LOST!''** 96 explained his other half's special ability, making everyone widen their eyes. "In that case, I'll play the Trap Card Negate Attack!'' Shark called out as his face down card revealed itself.

A force field appeared in front of Spider Shark, forcing Dark Mist back. "This trap not only negates your attack, but ends the battle phase!'' Shark explained his trap with a smirk as 96 looked down right pissed off. **"YOU'RE ONLY PROLONGING THE INEVITABLE! I END MY TURN!''** 96 roared out, ending his turn.

 **Shark Life points: 1000/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"My turn now! I draw!'' Shark called out as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion. Shark looked at the card he drew, before his eyes went wide. 'No way! How did this card get in my deck?' Shark thought to himself in confusion, staring at the Magic Card he drew.

"Oh well, I got nothing to loose.'' Shark said as he held up his card. "I activate my own Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!'' Shark cried out as the Spell Card glowed in his right. **"WHAT!"** 96 called out in shock as Yuma, Rio, Enna and Kairi all smiled.

"With this card I rebuild the Overlay Network with Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!'' Shark exclaimed as a dark pink aura surrounded Silent Honor ARK before turning into a bright light that went into a galaxy portal that appeared in the sky.

The Number '101' flashed in light green color. In a red world where there was a gate with the Barian's symbol on it, it cracked and the gate busted open. "Appear Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor Dark!'' Shark called out as the evolved Chaos Number revealed itself.

Silent Honor ARK reappeared before the circular window of the blue submarine's cockpit burst open, and flying out was a humanoid figure clad completely in dark-blue armor. In his right hand he carried a long red spear. Projecting back from the armor on his waist were two long fin-like blades. Adorning the right blade was the number 101 in light-blue alien writing. The submarine that had served as his vehicle was reduced into particles of red light that became a red crystal with gold plates.

 **Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor Dark ATK points: 2800/ Rank: 5/ Chaos Overlay Units: 1.**

" **HOW CAN THIS BE!? HOW DO YOU POSSES A BARIAN CARD!?''** 96 yelled out, wanting to know how Shark acquired Barian's Force. "To be honest, I have no idea! But that's not important! I activate Barian's Force's other ability! All your Overlay Units became Silent Honor Dark's Chaos Overlay Units and for each one, Dark Storm loses 300 ATK points!" Shark explained his spell's effect as Dark Storm's Chaos Overlay Unit disappeared and reappeared next to Silent Honor Dark.

 **Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm ATK points: 1000 – 300 = 700.**

" **SO WHAT! DARK STORM HAS THE POWER TO INFLICT DAMAGE TO YOU IF YOU ATTACK ME! MEANING YOU CAN'T WIN!''** 96 called out, explaining another one of his other half's evolved form's effect.

"Good thing I'm not attacking it! I'm attacking you!'' Shark said, pointing right at the evil number, who widened his eyes. **"WHAT?''** 96 questioned, having no idea how Shark plans to do that. "Behold, Silent Honor Dark's special ability! Once a turn, I can take a monster you control and turn it into an Overlay Unit!'' Shark explained his Chaos Number's special ability as 96's right eye was twitching.

Silent Honor Dark spun his spear around before firing a dark pink beam at Dark Storm. The beam hit, transforming Dark Storm into a Chaos Overlay Unit. **"HOW DARE YOU!"** 96 roared out enraged, before he gasped as he felt something incredible wrong. Before everybody's eyes, he started turning back into his previous form.

"Looks like you're back to being old ugly. Don't worry, I'll fix that!'' Shark called out with a smirk as 96 started shaking in fear. **"This can't be!''** 96 cried out in horror.

"Now Silent Honor Dark, end this!'' Shark commanded, holding out his right hand. Silent Honor Dark spun his spear around again before throwing it at 96 and Yuma, creating an explosion that only blew the evil number away. **"Impossible!''** 96 cried out in vain as his Life Points dropped.

 **Number 96 Life Points: 550 – 2800 = 0000.**

"Yuma, catch!'' Shark called out as he threw Yuma his Emperor's Key. "Thanks Shark!'' Yuma thanked the older Kastle sibling as he caught his key. The key released a golden light, freeing both him and Enna. Golden sparkles came together and formed into Atsral, who wasted no time and held his right hand out to 96.

96 turned into black slime that was absorbed into Astral, who showed no emotion for the evil number. "It is done''. Astral stated, making Rio and Kairi smile brightly as they ran over to Yuma. "Yuma! /Papa!" Rio and Kairi called out as the 5-year-old hugged the 13-year-old, who held her up in his hands.

"Rio, thank you for looking after my son''. Enna thanked her partner as Rio gave the baby boy back to hiis mother before she hugged her boyfriend. Astral floated over to his wife and son. "Are you alright?'' Astral asked his wife in concern, who smiled at him as she laid her right hand against his face.

"Having you close to me is all I need to heal''. Enna replied to her husband before she brought Astral's face to her and claimed his lips with her own. Astral had wide eyes at the unexpected kiss, before he returned it to his wife.

Shark walked over to Yuma, Rio and Kairi, where the two females were hugging the male in relief. "Shark, thanks for saving both me and Astral''. Yuma thanked his rival as Rio and Kairi faced Shark, who waved his hand. "No problem. Besides, Rio would throw a hissy fit if I just let that sorry excuse of a Bogyeman control you''. Shark waved off his rival's thanks.

"Oh come on Reginald. You said that 'friends don't abandon each other''. Rio said with a smug look on her face, making Shark blush in embarrassment as he turned away from his sister. "You must have been hearing things. I never said that''. Shark replied to his sister, refusing to admit that he sees Yuma as his best friend.

Rio laughed at her brother's response. "Whatever you say''. Rio giggled out before she went and kissed Yuma on the lips, making him widen his eyes in surprise. Shark turned around and growled like his namesake at the sight of his sister and rival.

"Oi, back up you two!'' Shark called out as he tried to force Yuma and Rio away from each other, but was failing. Kairi watched, laughing as her uncle tried to stop her mother from showing her love to her father. Astral and Enna watched the humans with a smile, before Astral's attention was shifted to the glowing two cards in his hands.

Both Number 96: Dark Mist and Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force were in his hands. 'Number 96… I wonder if there are more Numbers like you out there. This Barian card… where did Number 96 find it? And why does Shark and Rio have one in their decks? The answers will come someday'. Astral thought to himself as he continued staring at the two cards.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I worked double time for it. Next chapter, should Yuma and the gang find two Litterbots instead of one? One for Yuma and the other for Rio and Shark. On New Years day, I'll update my Fairy Tail story. No promises because that one has been a tricky chapter. And I won't add more then the episode it's about, understood.**

 **All in all, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait. I'be been busy. I really don't have much to say, but a few things. See, I've got a few plans and I want your opinions. One of them is instead of joining the Barians, Rio and Kairi stay by Yuma's side, not wanting to destroy their friends and want to find a new solution. The second idea is Yuma and Rio meeting their counterparts from the show. Answer in a review. Now for questions answered.**

 **Ratatosk the Divine Demon: And how am I gonna do that?**

 **RisingPluto66 BKA: I'm gonna need help creating Pendulum Cards.**

 **Omarnosian10: A few people have asked that and the answer is no. Yuma is not a Barian, just had an ancient past like Rio and Shark.**

 **Suppes1: I'm considering letting someone else do it.**

 **GXAL: I don't think that's a good idea.**

 **That's all the questions answered for now. Have a good time reading the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** **Robot trouble.**

The moonlight shined over Heartland City, with many residents in their beds, dreaming. In a Heartland City jewellery store, red lasers were around the room as the sounds of computer screens and buttons filled the stores as two individuals typed away at the electronic keyboard, on the screen displayed a duel security system similar to the type you would find playing at a game at the arcade. And the system was being defeated by the most unlikely of culprits... two Litterbots. The two typed away as they played against the system, until eventually the opponent's Life Points dropped all the way down to 0, causing the system to shut down.

" **Duel clearance achieved. All security systems disabled".** The computer said as the red lasers room went from dark to bright as the lights turned on with all the jewellery on display. "Commence operation clean house". One of the Litterbots said as it entered, followed by the second Litterbot.

Soon several more Litterbots entered the store, scooping up all the valuables in the store as if it were everyday trash, before exiting the store. After finishing their duty, they all go outside and to a van waiting for them. The mastermind behind the theft was a short man, smirking.

"Good work". The thief said with a smirk as the litterbots all morphed into their smaller forms and enter the back of the van. "I'm back!" The Litterbots cried out as they made themselves comfortable. "Let's roll!" The thief exclaimed as he stepped on the accelerator.

The truck took off, bumping along the road as it did, the two litterbots that had previously dueled, were too slow to enter the van. The two looked at one another, before turning their faceplates and began chasing after the van, trying to jump in.

"You forgot us!" One called out, jumping up as it attempted to get inside the van. "You forgot us!" The second repeated, mimicking its sibling. The two Litterbots decided to forget jumping on and rushed to the front, hoping to get their owner's attention.

"Hello!?" One of the Litterbots cried out, trying to get the thief's attention. "Hello!?" The second one tried as well, but failed. "Do not leave us behind!" The first Litterbot cried out, before it and the second one took notice of a family of ducks crossing the road with the van heading straight towards them.

"Uh oh!" The two Litterbots cried out, before they jumped towards the ducks. One of the Litterbots grabbed the father, while the other getting the mother and three children. The thief panicked at seeing his two Litterbots and swung the wheel, accidently slamming into the two machines and sending them down the road to the lake.

"Blast it!" The thief cursed, sticking his head out the window and staring at where he last saw the two Litterbots. Police sirens quickly got his attention, causing the thief to growl before he drove away, leaving the two Litterbots floating in the water. One of the Litterbots' move opened with the three baby ducks coming out, chipping away as the two bots floated in the water.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

" **Now accepting applicants for the World Duel Carnival! Do you have what it takes!?"** A female voice exclaimed from the blimp as a screen showed the words 'World Duel Carnival' on it. Below the blimp, Yuma, his friends Tori and Bronk, and of course his girlfriend, the 'Ice Queen' Rio Kastle were walking down the streets and hanging out together.

"That test we had today was actually good". Yuma stated with his hands behind his head. "Do you really think so?" Tori asked her childhood friend in surprise as Yuma flashed her a smirk. "I feel the flow even in tests Tori". Yuma replied to Tori, making her cheeks turn a bit red. Suddenly, everyone heard chirping, getting them to look down in the middle of them to see a baby chick chipping at them.

"Oh my gosh, it's so adorable". Rio said with a smile as she knelt down and picked the baby chick and held it between her hands. "What are you doing here? Why are you not with your mother?" Rio asked the baby chick in concern. Suddenly, more chirping was heard, getting the group of friends to look to see not one, but two litterbots down next to the lake with more baby chicks around it.

"Litterbots?" Rio said in surprise as she, Tori, Bronk and Yuma walked up to the two Litterbots. "What are they doing here, lying down on the job?" Yuma questioned as the chick in Rio's hands flew onto one of the Litterbots.

"Could they be broken?" The 13-year-old continued, staring at the unmoving Litterbots. "Why are these baby ducks here with these Litterbots?" Tori questioned as she looked at the group of baby chicks. Yuma looked at one of the bots and saw a duck's beak in the slightly open mouth. "What is that?" Yuma questioned as he opens the bot's mouth to free whatever was inside, and it happened to be the mother duck.

The mother duck flies out of the bot's mouth as the ducklings reunited with their mother once more. "Guess that settles the mystery on where mama is". Bronk stated, smiling down at the group of ducks as Yuma goes to the other Litterbot. Yuma pulls the mouth open, before he backed off as the father duck flew out.

The baby chicks and the mother duck reunited with the father of the family, with the two parents nuzzling each other.

"Now even the daddy's back. What a cute family reunion". Rio said with a happy smile on her face, watching the duck family. Yuma went back to the first Litterbot, before he sat down in front of it. "What are you doing, Yuma?" Tori asked her crush in confusion as Yuma opened the Litterbot and brought out its wires. "Seeing if I can fix this". Yuma replied to the green haired girl as the family of ducks swam away.

"Not to insult you or anything Yuma, but do you even know how to fix these things?" Bronk questioned his best friend as Yuma began connecting separated parts back together. "I may not look like it, but I'm good at this". Yuma replied to his best friend as he found a served cable.

"Hey Tori, think I can borrow a hair clip?" Yuma asked his friend as Astral and Enna appeared from the Emperor Keys. Tori was confused by Yuma's request, but handed her friend the hair clip, which he used to connect the severed circuits of the cable, causing it to give out a pink glow. Yuma smiled, before putting the cord back and stepped away.

The Litterbot pulled all its wires back inside it as it stood up from the ground. "Rebooting, Rebooting." The Litterbot immediately announced as Yuma went to the second Litterbot. "Now let's see what's up with you". Yuma said as he opened up the second Litterbot and brought out its cord.

Rio, Tori, Bronk and the first Litterbot watched Yuma work his magic on the second Litterbot. Luckily, unlike the first one, this one wasn't as damaged as the other one and soon it was repaired. "Rebooting, rebooting". The second Litterbot announced, sounding more male than the other one.

Rio was impressed with her boyfriend fixing the two Litterbots. "I guess I learned something new about you, Yuma. Nice job". Rio praised her boyfriend as she gave him a wink, making the young man blush a bit from his Ice Queen's compliment. "Rio". Yuma said with his cheeks red, before one of the Litterbots hugged Yuma, being grateful for fixing it. The other bot goes to Rio, who looks at it with a smile. "Hello, nice to meet you". Rio greeted the Litterbot, whose eyes blinked at her.

The four friends all went to Yuma's house to hang out a bit more. However, the litterbots followed them as well. Currently at the back, the four friends were staring at the two Litterbots in front of them. "They followed us? Oh man". Yuma groaned out as he sat down.

"Oh man". The Litterbot that sounded female copied Yuma with its metal hands out. "Ahhh, it likes you". Tori told her childhood friend as Yuma stood back up. "It's not a big deal. Guys, let's train a bit. We got to keep our dueling skills sharp for the upcoming World Duel Carnival tournament". Yuma told his friends as he held up his Duel Disk.

Suddenly, the female litterbot started blinking. "Duel, duel, duel, duel!" The Litterbot exclaimed as it released out of her system, its own customized Duel Disk and puts it on her left arm.

Rio, Bronk, and Tori were surprised at seeing at this, Yuma included. "How do you have a Duel Disk? Do you want to duel us? Hmm… Do you have a deck?" Yuma asked the female Litterbot, who released cards from within its mouth into the air. Astral and Enna silently watched as the cards gathered together in the Litterbot's Duel Disk.

"Let's duel!" The Litterbot cried out as she held out her right metal hand. "Hey guys, how about I duel the litterbot first". Bronk suggested to his friend, getting Yuma, Tori and Rio to look at him. "Alright, just don't underestimate the litterbot. It could have great tactics". Yuma warned his best friend, who nodded to him as he brought out his Duel Disk.

A little bit later with the AR vision Link activated, Yuma, Tori, Rio and the second Litterbot watched the duel with their Duel Gazers or Duel Eye activated. So far, Bronk was getting thrashed. Bronk had no cards on his field, while the Litterbot had two monsters on her field. One was called **Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo** , which looked like a mechanical teapot kangaroo and the other was called **Junk Robot Camelcycle**.

 **Bronk Life Points: 1900/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

 **Litterbot Life Points: 3000/ Number of cards in hand: 1/ Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo Level: 3/ ATK Points: 800/ Junk Robot Camelcycle Level: 4/ ATK Points: 800.**

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Star Light, Star Bright!" The female Litterbot cried out as its face down card revealed itself. "With this card, when there are monsters on the field with the same ATK or DEF Points, I can pick one of their Levels and change the other monster's Level to be the same Level as that monster! As a result, Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo's Level becomes that of Junk Robot Camecycle's Level, which is 4!" The female Litterbot explained as Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo's Level increased.

 **Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo Level: 3 + 1 = 4.**

Bronk gasped at seeing this move, while both Yuma and Rio narrowed their eyes. "Two Level 4 monsters…" Yuma stated with his eyes narrowed, with his arms crossed. "An Xyz Summon". Rio remarked as she crossed her left leg over her right leg.

"Next I Overlay Level 4 Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo and Junk Robot Camecycle!" The Litterbot cried out as the two Machine Types turned into brown lights and flew into the air. A red Xyz portal appeared between the two Duelists with the lights going into it. "And with the Overlay Network now created, I Xyz Summon Wind-Up Zenmaister!" The Litterbot cried out as its face flipped around.

The ground shook, before something burst out of it. It was the Xyz monster, Wind-Up Zenmaister with two brown Overlay Units circling around it.

 **Wind-Up Zenmaister ATK Points: 1900/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"For each Overlay Unit, Zenmaister gains 300 ATK Points! Since it has 2 Overlay Units, it gains 600 ATK Points!" The Litterbot explained its Xyz Monster's effect as Zenmaister powered up.

 **Wind-Up Zenmaister ATK Points: 1900 + 600 = 2500.**

"Zenmaister, attack Bronk directly!" The Litterbot commanded her monster as Zenmaister's right arm stretched out, before pounding Bronk, sending him to the ground on his back as his Life Points dropped.

 **Bronk Life Points: 1900 – 2500 = 0000.**

 **Litterbot: Wins!**

A screen appeared, showing the Litterbot's image with the words 'Win' on it, before the AR vision deactivated. "Well that was fun". Yuma commented as he, Rio and Tori got off their seats with the other Litterbot staying close to Rio.

"He sucks! He sucks!" The female Litterbot cried out, ticking Bronk off at what he said. "Say what!?" Bronk exclaimed, taking his Duel Gazer off. "Yuma, tell Bronk to calm down. All the Litterbot doing is stating a fact". Astral told his partner, floating next to the 13-year-old, who sweat dropped at him. "I don't think that's gonna help calm Bronk down". Yuma replied to his partner, knowing that'll anger Bronk.

"Wow. Even got beat by a Litterbot". A familiar voice said, before Shark and Kari walked into the backyard with the 14-year-old having his hands in his pockets. Earlier today, Shark left school on his bike, going to pick up Kairi from Yuma's grandmother, who took the 5-year-old with her to the park.

"Kairi!" Rio called out in joy as she held her hands out for her daughter. "Mama!" Kairi cried out as she ran into Rio's hands, giving the Ice Queen a happy hug. "You were watching?" Yuma asked his rival, who walked up to him with a smirk. "Yup. Gotta admit, it was amusing to see Bronk get his butt handed to him by a Litterbot". Shark replied to his rival with a chuckle.

Tori walked up to the female Litterbot with a bright smile. "Way to duel, Litterbot". Tori praised the machine, who reached for her ribbon. The Litterbot unwrapped Tori's ribbon, who gasped in surprise. Everyone watched as the Litterbot tied the ribbon on her, before dancing around in joy.

"Pretty, pretty. Red ribbon makes Litterbot look pretty". The Litterbot said in joy as Tori sighed, but still smiled. "I think the Litterbot isn't a boy". Kairi commented, watching the female Litterbot, who was now trying to catch a butterfly. "So Bronk didn't loose to a guy, but a girl!" Tori said in realization, making Bronk grow an aura of despair around him.

"I think you just hurt Bronk's pride, Tori". Rio told her best friend with a small smile, looking at the plus size boy. "Mama, why is one of the Litterbots looking at you?" Kairi asked her mother, who blinked at the 5-year-old, before she looked and indeed saw the second Litterbot staring at her.

"Hello. My name is Rio, nice to meet you". Rio greeted the other Litterbot with a smile, whose eyes blinked at her. "Rio…" The Litterbot repeated, looking at the Ice Queen, before his natural face flipped into a happy face.

"You know what, I have an idea! I think we should give our new Litterbot friends names". Tori told her childhood friend, before she watched the female Litterbot. "Now, what should we name them?" Tori said to herself, looking up in wonder. "Sounds like a pain". Shark remarked with his arms crossed, making Tori glare at him.

"Be nice!" Tori snapped at the older Kastle sibling, who paid no attention to her. Yuma looked down in thought with his right hand on his chin, before he looked up. "How about Lillybot?" Yuma suggested to the group, getting Tori and Rio's attention. "Lillybot! Lillybot! Lillybot! Lillybot!" The now named Lillybot cried out in joy as she went up to Yuma and grabbed his hands with her metal hands, giving the 13-year-old her smiling face.

Lillybot circled around Yuma, who looked a little surprised. "Well done. I think you just named her, Yuma". Tori praised her childhood friend with a smile as Lillybot stopped, before she started jumping up in joy. "I love Yuma! Yuma! Yuma! Yuma!" Lillybot exclaimed in happiness as she continued to jump in joy.

"Aren't you feeling disturbed?" Enna asked Rio, who just gave her a smile with her eyes closed. "Don't worry. Lillybot is just happy Yuma named her, besides she's a robot. I got nothing to worry about". Rio replied to her partner, before she turned to look at the male Litterbot. "Now, what to call you?" Rio said as she closed her eyes and touched her forehead with her right hand's index finger.

Suddenly, Rio snapped her fingers with a smile. "Ahh, I know! I'll call you Alpha!" Rio called out with a smile, making the boy Litterbot smile at her. "Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!" The Litterbot called out in joy as he drew metal hands and held the Ice Queen's hands, who smiled. "Is Alpha gonna stay with us?" Kairi asked her mother, who nodded to the black haired girl.

"Yup. Your dad gets Lillybot, while Alpha gets to come home with us". Rio told her daughter, immediately getting Shark's attention. "Hold up, I'm not gonna agree to this!" Shark exclaimed, making Rio glare at him with a 'not so happy' look on her face. "Too bad Reginald. Alpha is staying with us, even if you don't like it". Rio told her brother, before she looked and smiled at Alpha, missing her brother let out a sigh.

* * *

 **(Later)**

A little bit latter, Yuma, Rio, Kairi, Bronk and Tori spent the whole day with their new Litterbot friends, while Shark tagged along to keep an eye on his sister and rival. They did activities together, like playing basketball, one play in which Lillybot dribbles and makes a nice dunk; Alpha also made a great 3 pointer as well.

Next, they all skateboard together with Lilybot and Alpha being taught respectively by Yuma and Rio, although the Ice Queen didn't take part in the ride. After that, they had a friendly, practice duels. Lillybot and Alpha faced Bronk and Tori in a Tag Duel, which Alpha and Lillybot showcased a bit more their skill and even emerged as the winners.

Finally, the sky was black, showing that it was nighttime. The group of friends all said their goodbyes to each other and went their seperate ways to their respective homes. Rio took Alpha back to the house that she, Shark and Kairi live in. Yuma took Lillybot back to his home.

Which leads to now, with Lillybot asleep in a small bed in the garage with a blanket over her. Yuma stood by the door in his pajamas, watching his new roommate. "Good night, Lilybot". Yuma told his new friend as he closed the door. Lilybot slept peacefully, dreaming of sweet dreams.

Meanwhile at the Kastle household, Alpha was sleeping in the guest room. Watching the sleeping machine was Rio, Kairi and Shark. Rio and Kari had changed into nightgowns; the Ice Queen's one was icy blue while the 5-year-old's one was black. Shark had changed into blue pajamas that had little sharks on them.

"Good night Alpha". Rio bid the sleeping machine goodnight, before she walked out of the guest room. "See you in the morning Alpha". Kairi said to the sleeping machine, before she followed after Rio.

Shark grunts a bit, but somehow Rio heard him. "REGINALD!" Rio shouted out at her brother from the other room, who winced. "Good night… Alpha". Shark said to the sleeping machine, before he left the room himself.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Meanwhile in another part of Heartland City, the same thief from before was monitoring the whole city from his hideout. His hideout had a bunch of diamonds and other jewels. "The preparations are complete. Ready to do some cleaning little litterbots?" The thief said as he turned on his chair to look at his Litterbots.

The thief pressed a button from a remote in his right hand and activated the litterbots at his command.

Meanwhile at the Tsukumo residence, Lilybot woke up from her sleep, transforms into her combat mode and left the humble household by opening the garage door. Lillybot however, didn't notice she dropped a card while leaving.

At the Kastle residence, Alpha woke up from his sleep in the guest room that Rio had for him and left the house. Just like Lillybot, he left a card behind. A spell Card called 'Destiny Overlay'.

* * *

 **(The next morning)**

Early in the next morning, Yuma was outside his house, searching for Lillybot. "Lillybot! Where are you?" Yuma called out in concern, currently standing outside the open garage, calling out for his new friend.

"Where did she go?" Yuma asked in wonder, before he walked back into the garage. However, that was when he noticed a card on the ground. It was Lillybot's Spell Card, Star Light, Star Bright. "Lillybot's card? Why is it here?" Yuma questioned as he held up the Spell Card. Astral appeared from the Emperor's Key, staring at the card himself.

Suddenly ringing was heard, getting both Yuma and Astral's attention. Yuma put his left hand in his pocket, before he pulled out a brand new crimson red Duel Gazer. The screen of the Duel Gazer showed Rio's name, getting Yuma to slightly widen his eyes. "Don't tell me…" Yuma began as he pressed the answer button.

Rio's face appeared on the Duel Gazer's screen, with the Ice Queen having a worried face. "Yuma, Alpha's gone!" Rio cried out in concern, making Yuma and Astral widen their eyes. "Alpha too!?" Yuma questioned in shock as he began walking back to his room.

"Judging from your words, Lillybot must be gone too, right?" Rio asked her boyfriend, as the screen's vision started moving around, meaning Rio was moving too. "Yeah, all she left was her Star Light, Star Bright card". Yuma told the Ice Queen, showing Lillybot's card to the screen for Rio to see.

"Strange. Alpha left a card here as well". Rio told her boyfriend as she showed the spell, Destiny Overlay, to her boyfriend. "This can't be coincidence. Something must have happened". Yuma stated as he reached his room, grabbing his Deck and Duel Disk.

"I agree. Suit up and meet us at the park". Rio told her boyfriend, who nodded to her as he grabbed his clothes. "I'll see ya there". Yuma told his girlfriend, before he ended the call. Soon Yuma took his shower, put his clothes on, placed his Duel Disk on, before he began to head out with Astral floating after his partner.

However when he reached the Living Room, Yuma widen his eyes at the sudden excited yell of his sister. Kari was sitting down on the couch with her computer on her lap. "Oh yeah! This is gonna be the scoop that'll make me famous!" Kari cried out in excitement, while Yuma began heading to the door.

"Hold up bro, I need your help". Kari told her younger brother, stopping him in his tracks. "I don't have time for this!" Yuma told his sister, who closed her eyes and pressed on the screen, causing four photos to appear on her computer screen.

Yuma looked and saw four photos. One of them showed a jewellery store, the other showed a map, the third one showed jewels and the last one showed robots. "Do you have time for millions of dollars? Because that's what this is all about. Someone's been stealing jewellery stores. I got some footage from the security cameras. The only problem is that it's blurry and I can't make out what it is". Kari explained to her brother, sighing in exhaustion.

Yuma looked at the picture that the security camera caught, before his eyes widened at one peculiar item. Yuma zoomed in on the picture and saw what caught his eye. One of the robots had Tori's hair ribbon wrapped around it. "So that's where you went. Hang Lillybot, Alpha, we're coming for you". Yuma said with narrowed eyes, promising that he'll find his new friend.

"I'm telling you, whoever's behind this is really good. There's not a Duel security system out there that this mystery person can't take down". Kari told her little brother without facing him. "That is because it is not a person. Perhaps this is why Lillybot and Alpha are so good at duelling. They were programmed to be experienced Duelists". Astral commented from behind Yuma, who brought out Lillybot's card and looked at it in concern.

"The question however, is who programmed them like this? And I think that question can be answered with simple logic". Astral said, getting Yuma's attention as he turned around to face his partner. "I'm listening". Yuma told his partner, who nodded to him before he looked at the picture that showed the map.

"After every robbery, the thief disappears, meaning he must have a hideout. A hideout close to all the places he has robbed so far". Astral told his partner, making Yuma widen his eyes before he looked back at the map. Suddenly, he saw a pattern on the screen. All the Jewellery stores were close to each other, meaning the hideout had to be between them.

"Let's go get our friends". Yuma said with a glare, before he took off for the door with Astral flying after his partner. Kari saw her brother leave, making her sigh. "Gee, thanks for the helping hand". Kari remarked, before she sat back on the couch and went back to her work.

* * *

 **(Later on)**

The sky was black, showing that it was late afternoon. In a junkyard, a van stopped in front of a light green building. Coming out of the van was the same thief that has stolen all the jewellery stores. "Haha! Tonight has been the best yet!" The thief laughed out as he brought out a suitcase, before he went to the back of his van, where Lillybot and Alpha jumped of the vehicle.

"Still, who knew using Litterbots could be so helpful at making stealing so easy! And the best part, no one's even found us yet! Hahaha!" The thief continued to laugh in greed. "Oh yeah, short stack!" Shark's voice called out, making the thief widen his eyes in shock as he accidentally dropped his suitcase.

The suitcase was forced open from colliding with the ground, dropping lots of jewels, rings and gems. The thief hurried to put all his stole back into the suitcase, while Yuma, Shark, Rio and Kari appeared, standing 10 feet away with Astral and Enna floating next to them. "Who are you kids?" The thief demanded, looking up at Yuma, Shark, Rio and Kairi.

"That's not important! Now, give back those jewels and give back Alpha and Lillybot!" Rio demanded, stepping forward past her brother, confusing the thief. "Whose Lillybot and Alpha?" The thief questioned, before he turned to look at the two Litterbots behind him.

"You talking about them?" The thief questioned as he finished putting the jewels he stole back in his suitcase. The thief stood up on his feet and glared at the three teens and child. "Sorry, but these Litterbots belong to me!" The thief exclaimed, holding his right hand out to the Litterbots.

"Not gonna happen! Alpha and Lillybot are coming back with us, and those jewels are going back where they belong!" Yuma cried out, holding his right fist out at the thief. "Okay then. You want them, you can have them". The thief said with a smirk, before he ran back into his van.

The thief took off on his van, while Alpha and Lillybot blocked Yuma, Rio, Shark and Kairi's way. "Alpha, Lillybot". Kairi said in concern for the two Litterbots, but the two didn't respond. "What did that guy do to them?" Shark questioned, staring at the two Litterbots.

Suddenly, Lillybot and Alpha transformed into their combat mode, thrusting out their metal claws. Rio quickly wrapped her arms around Kairi, before she, Yuma and Shark leaped away, dodging the two Litterbot's attempts to crush them. "Looks like words won't work". Shark remarked, standing in front of Kairi and Rio in a protective way.

"Mommy, daddy, what can we do?" Kairi asked her 'parents' in concern, wanting Lillybot and Alpha to go back to normal. "Our last resort, a Duel!" Yuma called out as he brought out his Duel Disk and attached it to his left arm. "A Tag Duel to be exact". Rio stated as she brought out her D-pad and activated it.

"Duel accepted, target confirmed. Prepare to be eliminated!" Lillybot called out as she and Alpha brought out their D-pads and activated them, shuffling their Decks in. "Why did you two challenge Alpha and Lillybot to a Tag Duel?" Astral questioned his partner, floating next to Yuma while Enna floated next to Rio.

"It was for these". Yuma answered as he brought out Star Light, Star Bright while Rio brought out Destiny Overlay. "These cards belonged to them. So maybe if they see them, their memories will resurface!" Rio explained for her boyfriend, before they both slotted the cards into their Decks.

"In this Tag Duel, all of us will have our own Life Points, Graveyards and fields. The Duel will be over when both teammates are defeated! Do you accept those conditions?" Rio questioned Alpha, setting the rules for the Tag Duel. "Conditions accepted". Alpha replied to the Ice Queen, accepting the conditions for the Duel.

Rio placed her Duel Gazer on, while Yuma placed his headset on with his Duel Eye Tattoo appearing. **"AR-vision link establish!"** The computer called out as the AR-vision activated around the junkyard. **"Duel!"** Yuma, Rio, Lillybot and Alpha called out as they drew their starting hand, beginning the Duel.

 **Yuma Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Rio Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Lillybot Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

 **Alpha Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

Watching from the sidelines, Shark and Kairi had their Duel Gazers on. Shark had his arms crossed, while Kairi had her hands together as if she was praying. "This should be interesting". Shark remarked, his eyes focused on the Duel taking place. "Good luck, mommy, daddy". Kairi whispered to herself, wishing her parents luck.

"The first move is mine! I draw!" Yuma called out as he drew a virtual card from his Duel Disk with his right hand's index and middle fingers. The virtual card disappeared, before a screen appeared in front of Yuma, showing six cards. "To start off, I'll activate the Continuous Spell, Onomatopickup!" Yuma called out as a Spell Card materialized on his field.

"When this card is activated, I can add a 'Onomat' card from my deck to my hand! And I choose Utopic Onomatopoeia!" Yuma explained his spell's effect as a virtual card appeared on his Duel Disk, before Yuma picked it up and showed it to Lillybot, before it disappeared.

"Now I'll activate the Spell Card, Onomatopaira!" Yuma called out as a virtual card materialized between his right hand's index and middle fingers, before it appeared on the field. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can add two certain monsters from my deck to my hand. These monsters need to have the name 'Gagaga', 'Dododo', 'Gogogo' or 'Zubaba' in its name!" Yuma explained his spell's effect as five virtual cards appeared in front of him.

Yuma pressed one of the five cards, causing it to turn around to reveal that it was Damage Mage, before it disappeared. "I'm discarding Damage Mage in order to add Gagaga Girl and Dododo Warrior!" Yuma declared as he held up the two virtual cards of Gagaga Girl and Dododo Warrior, before they disappeared.

"Now, I'll summon Dododo Warrior!" Yuma called out, holding out the virtual card of Dododo Warrior with his right hand. The ground burst open as Dododo Warrior appeared, giving out a battle cry.

 **Dododo Warrior ATK Points: 2300/ Level: 6.**

"I can summon this card without releasing a monster! However the price for summoning him like this coasts him 500 ATK Points!" Yuma explained as Dododo Warrior powered down a bit.

 **Dododo Warrior ATK Points: 2300 – 500 = 1800.**

"That'll do for me!" Yuma cried out, declaring his turn over.

 **Lillybot Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Not bad. You've build up your hand and field with a good start. Your spell's second effect can change your monsters' Levels to the Level of a Gagaga, Dododo, Gogogo or Zubaba monster you control. And since this is a Tag Duel, all players can't attack on their first turn". Astral commented, impressed with how Yuma handled his cards.

"Initiating protocol 3z, draw!" Lillybot exclaimed as she drew her card in a dramatic fashion by spinning around, before stopping. "First, I activate Eco Spell - Reduce Waste!" Lillybot called out as a Spell Card materialized on her field. "With this card, by banishing two Junk Robots monsters in my deck, I can add Junk Robot Camelcycle to my hand!" Lillybot explained as she held up Camelcycle's card with her right metal hand.

"I now summon Camecycle!" Lillybot exclaimed as she summoned Junk Robot Camelcycle to her field.

 **Junk Robot Camelcycle ATK Points: 800/ Level: 4.**

"I then activate Eco Spell – Recycle!" Lillybot called out as a spell appeared on her field, before it glowed. "With this card, I can summon the two Junk Robot monsters that were banished earlier! I now summon Junk Robot Cleanaga and Junk Robot Computerkong!" Lillybot explained as two new monsters appeared on her field. One looked like a king made from computers combined together and another was a sneak vacuum machine.

 **Junk Robot Cleanage ATK Points: 1200/ Level: 4.**

 **Junk Robot Computerkong ATK Points: 1000/ Level: 4.**

"Heads up! She has 3 Level 4 Monsters now!" Rio commented, staring at the three machine type monsters. "I now Overlay these three Level 4 Junk Robots and by way of this overlay, an Overlay Network has been created and with it! I will now Xyz Summon Recycle Rhinobot!" Lillybot exclaimed as her three monsters turned into bright brown lights that descended into the sky. A red Xyz portal appeared in front of Lillybot as the three lights flew into it, causing a bright light to appear.

A machine rhino with a silver horn appeared with three orange Overlay Units circling around it.

 **Recycle Rhinobot ATK Points: 2700/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: 3.**

"She didn't waste anytime!" Yuma called out in surprise at the sight of the Xyz Monster. "I end my turn!" Lillybot said, declaring her turn over.

 **Rio** **Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My turn now! Draw!" Rio called out as she drew her card in a dramatic fashion. "Rio!" Enna called out, getting the Ice Queen's attention. "This Tag Duel is just like the one you had with your brother! You and Yuma don't share the Field or Graveyards. Meaning your field is technically empty!" Enna told her partner, who widened her eyes, before she nodded.

"When you control a monster and I don't, I can summon this! My Blizzard Lyrebird!'' Rio called out as she held up a card as it unleashed a blue flash. Flying down from the sky was Blizzard Lyrebird, who gave out a cry.

 **Blizzard Lyrebird ATK Points: 2000/ Level: 5.**

"And while I'm at it, I think I'll give her some company by summoning Blizzard Thunderbird!'' Rio called out as Blizzard Thunderbird's card appeared on her field, before said monster appeared on the field.

 **Blizzard Thunderbird ATK Points: 1600/ Level: 4.**

"I'll set a face down and end my turn!" Rio called out as a face down card appeared on her field.

 **Alpha Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"Initiating protocol 3z, draw!" Alpha exclaimed as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion by spinning around, before stopping. "I shall start by summoning Wind-Up Solider!" Alpha began as a card metalized on his field, before a green armoured monster appeared.

 **Wind-Up Solider ATK Points: 1800/ Level: 4.**

"Since a Wind-Up monster was summoned, I can now summon Wind-Up Shark from my hand!" Alpha explained as a card metalized again, before a wind up shark monster appeared on his field.

 **Wind-Up Shark ATK Points: 1600/ Level: 4.**

"I now activate Wind-Up Solider's special ability! During my Main Phase, I can increase Wind-Up Soldier's Level by 1 and increase his ATK Points by 400!" Alpha explained his monster's special ability as Wind-Up Soldier's winder began turning, right as Wind-Up Soldier grew bigger.

 **Wind-Up Solider ATK Points: 1600 + 400 = 2000/ Level: 4 + 1 = 5.**

"Now I activate Wind-Up Shark's special ability! Once a turn, I can either increase or decrease Wind-Up Shark's Level by 1! I shall make him Level 5!" Alpha explained as he held up his right metal hand. Wind-Up Shark's winder started spinning as the shark based wind up toy monster grey bigger.

 **Wind-Up Shark Level: 4 + 1 = 5.**

"Oh great, now he's got two Level 5 monsters". Yuma remarked, looking up at the two Wind-Up monsters. "With these two monster, I now build the Overlay Network!" Alpha called out as he held up his right metal hand. The two Wind-Up monsters turned into two green bright lights that flew into the sky.

Appearing in front of Alpha was a red Xyz portal with the two lights flying into it, creating a burst of light. "I Xyz Summon Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh!" Alpha cried out as a multi-coloured machine monster appeared from the portal with two green Overlay Units circling around it.

 **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh ATK Points: 2600/ Rank: 6/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"I'm never gonna look up at Wind-up toys the same way again". Shark commented at the sight of Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh. "I shall lay two face downs and end my turn!" Alpha called out as two face down cards appeared on his field.

 **Yuma Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 5.**

"My turn now and all of us can attack! I draw!" Yuya called out as he drew a virtual card from his Duel Disk, before it disappeared. Six virtual cards appeared in front of Yuma, who smirked at seeing them. "I summon Star Drawing!" Yuma called out as a card materialized on his field, before Star Drawing appeared.

 **Star Drawing ATK Points: 1600/ Level: 4.**

"I now activate my Continuous Spell's effect! I can select a Dododo, Gagaga, Zubaba or Gogogo monster on my field and all monsters I control become the same Level as that one! Meaning Star Drawing becomes Level 6, just like Dododo Warrior!" Yuma explained as his Spell Card glowed, before Star Drawing's Level went up.

 **Star Drawing Level: 4 + 2 = 6.**

"Now with the Level 6 Star Drawing and Dododo Warrior, I can the Overlay Network!" Yuma cried out as he held up his right hand as his two monsters turned into bright brown lights that descended into the sky.

Appearing in front of Yuma was a red Xyz portal with the two lights going inside of it. "I Xyz Summon Gauntlet Launcher!" Yuma cried out as Gauntlet Launcher appeared from the Xyz portal, giving out a battle cry as two brown Overlay Units circled around him.

 **Gauntlet Launcher ATK Points: 2400/ Rank: 6/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"Not bad". Shark commented with a smirk on his face. "Keep watching Shark, because things are gonna get better! First Star Drawing's effect allows me to draw a card since he was used for an Xyz Summon!" Yuma explained with a smirk as he drew another virtual card from his Duel Disk, before it disappeared.

"I now activate Gauntlet Launcher's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, I can now destroy one monster on the field!" Yuma explained with a smirk on his face as Gaunlet Launcher absorbed an Overlay Unit into his right fist.

"Say bye-bye to Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh!" Yuma exclaimed with a smirk as Gauntlet Launcher unleashed his right gauntlet at Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh. "I reveal the Trap Card, Xyz Reflect!" Alpha called out as one of his face down cards revealed itself.

"Not good!" Rio called out in surprise at seeing Xyz Reflect. "When an Xyz Monster I control would be destroyed by a card effect, that effect is negated and you take 800 Points of damage!" Alpha explained as his trap card created a force field around Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh.

The force field blocked Gauntlet Launcher's gauntlet, creating a small explosion before it cleared to reveal Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh unharmed. "And now, you take 800 points of damage!" Alpha continued as his Trap Card fired a beam at Yuma, striking him and pushing him back a bit.

 **Yuma Life Points: 4000 – 800 = 3200.**

"You okay Yuma?" Rio asked her boyfriend, who gave her a confident smirk. "It'll take more than that to take me down. I activate the Equip Spell, United We Stand!" Yuma called out as a Spell Card appeared on his field, before a bright orange aura appeared around Gauntlet Launcher.

"The monster equipped with this card gains 800 ATK and DEF Points for every monster I control! Since there's only one monster on my field, that's 800 Points!" Yuma explained his spell's effect as Gauntlet Launcher powered up.

 **Gauntlet Launcher ATK Points: 2400 + 800 = 3200.**

"Now Gauntlet Launcher, attack Recycle Rhinobot!" Yuma exclaimed as he held out his right fist. Gaunlet Launcher fired another rocket punch with his right gauntlet, only going for Recycle Rhinobot this time. "I reveal the Trap, Negate Attack!" Alpha called out as his face down card revealed itself.

A force field appeared around Recycle Rhinobot, blocking Gauntlet Launcher's attack. "Alpha blocked all of Yuma's moves, but now his traps are gone". Astral commented with his arms crossed, keeping his eyes on the duel.

"I'll set a card and end my turn!" Yuma called out as a face down card appeared on his field.

 **Lillybot Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"Initiating protocol 2x, draw!" Lillybot exclaimed as she drew her card in a dramatic fashion by spinning around, before stopping. "First I summon Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo!" Lillybot called out as Teapot Kangaroo's card appeared, before the yellow Machine Type appeared.

 **Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo ATK Points: 800/ Level: 3.**

"I now activate Rhinobot's ability! For every Overlay Unit I use, a different monster on my field other than Rhinobot gains 500 additional ATK Points!" Lillybot explained her Xyz Monster's special ability, holding up her right metal hand.

"I use three Overlay Units so Teapot Kangaroo gains 1500 ATK Points!" Lillybot exclaimed as Rhinobot absorbed all three of its Overlay Units in its horn, causing an orange aura to cover itself as Teapot Kangaroo climbed onto the Xyz Monster's back.

 **Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo ATK Points: 800 + 1500 = 2300.**

"2300 ATK Points? It still isn't enough to destroy Gauntlet Launcher!" Yuma stated, staring at Lillybot's two monsters. "I now activate the Spell Card, Twister!" Lillybot called out as a Spell Card materialized on her field, before a twister appeared from the card.

"By paying 500 Life Points, this card can destroy 1 face up Spell or Trap! I destroy United We Stand!" Lillybot explained as her Life Points went down while the Twister absorbed United We Stand's card, before it disappeared.

 **Lillybot Life Points: 4000 – 500 = 3500.**

 **Gauntlet Launcher ATK Points: 3200 – 800 = 2400.**

"Crap!" Yuma called out in surprise at seeing his spell get destroyed. "Now Rhinobot, attack Gauntlet Launcher!" Lillybot commanded, pointing at Gauntlet Launcher with her right metal hand. Rhinobot charged at Gauntlet Launcher, tackling him in the stomach with his horn, before Gauntlet Launcher was destroyed. **(2700 – 2400 = 300)**

 **Yuma Life Points: 3200 – 300 = 2900.**

"I gotta admit that I'm impressed". Yuma said with a smirk, still feeling pretty confident. "Are you sure it is wise to expressive your admiration when you have no monsters on your field?" Astral asked his partner, looking at Yuma's empty field.

"Protocol 41a, Teapot Kangaroo attack Yuma directly!" Lillybot called out as Rhinobot charged, before Teapot Kangaroo jumped off, heading for Yuma. "Guess again! I reveal the Trap Card, Xyz Reborn!" Yuma called out as his face down card revealed itself.

"With this card, I can bring back an Xyz Monster and attach this card to it as an Overlay Unit!" Yuma explained with a smirk as a black portal appeared on his field, before Gauntlet Launcher floated out of it. Xyz Reborn's card turned into a brown Overlay Unit and circled around Gauntlet Launcher.

 **Gauntlet Launcher ATK Points: 2400/ Rank: 6/ Overlay Units: 1.**

"Teapot Kangaroo, cancel your attack!" Lillybot called out as Teapot Kangaroo stopped charging at Gauntlet Launcher and returned to Lillybot's field. "We're safe for now". Astral stated, his expression as serious as ever.

"I end my turn! At this moment, Recycle Rhinobot's ability activates! When Rhinobot dose not have any Overlay Units, my monster with the least ATK Points is destroyed!" Lillybot explained as Teapot Kangaroo was destroyed. "As a result, we both take damage equal to Teapot Kangaroo's original ATK Points!" Lillybot continued as both her and Yuma were hit by blue electricity.

 **Lillybot Life Points: 3500 – 800 = 2700.**

 **Yuma Life Points: 2900 – 800 = 2100.**

 **Rio Life Points: 4000/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

"My turn now! I draw!" Rio called out as she drew her card, before holding it out. "Take flight Blizzard Falcon!'' Rio called out as her card appeared on the field before Blizzard Falcon flew out of it, causing a blizzard storm.

 **Blizzard Falcon ATK Points: 1500/ Level: 4.**

"I now Overlay my Level 4 Blizzard Falcon and Blizzard Thunderbird!" Rio called out with a smile on her face as her two monsters turned into bright blue lights that descended into the sky. "With these two monster, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon a new monster of mine! Come out Snowdust Giant!" Rio called out as a red Xyz portal appeared on her field with the two lights going inside of it.

From the Xyz portal appeared a giant snow giant holding a giant ice mace over its right shoulder. Two blue Overlay Units surrounded the new monster as it gave out a roar.

 **Snowdust Giant ATK Points: 2200/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"Let's see what my new monster can do! I activate Snowdust Giant's special ability!" Rio called out with a smirk on her face as Snowdust Giant absorbed an Overlay Unit into his mace, before he slammed it onto the ground, creating a blizzard storm.

"Now by revealing a many Water Monsters in my hand, all monsters on the field gains a 'Ice Counter!" Rio explained as she picked a card from her hand and revealed it, showing it was Blizzard Wolf. "Since I just have one, all face-up monsters get 1 Ice Counter!" Rio explained as all monsters gained a blue aura around them.

 **Snowdust Giant counter: 0 + 1 = 1.**

 **Blizzard Lyrebird counter: 0 + 1 = 1.**

 **Gauntlet Launcher counter: 0 + 1 = 1.**

 **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh counter: 0 + 1 = 1.**

 **Recycle Rhinobot counter: 0 + 1 = 1.**

"Now all non-water monsters loses 200 ATK points for each Ice Counter! Since there's 5 counters, that's 1000 points!" Rio explained with a smirk on her face as Gauntlet Launcher, Recycle and Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh powered down.

 **Gauntlet Launcher ATK Points: 2400 – 1000 = 1400.**

 **Recycle Rhinobot ATK Points: 2700 – 1000 = 1700.**

 **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh ATK Points: 2600 – 1000 = 1600.**

"Now with Arsenal Zenmaioh powered down, Snowdust Giant can take it out!" Rio called out with a smirk on her face as Snowdust Giant charged and smashed Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh with his mace. **(2200 – 1600 = 600)**

 **Alpha Life Points: 4000 – 600 = 3400.**

"Now Lyrebird, attack Alpha directly! Sorry about this Alpha!" Rio apologized as Lyrebird flew towards Alpha, striking him with her wing and pushing the Litterbot back.

 **Alpha Life Points: 3400 – 2000 = 1400.**

"I think I've done enough damage for now. I end my turn!" Rio called out, declaring her turn over.

 **Alpha Life Points: 1400/ Number of cards in hand: 2.**

"Initiating protocol 2x, draw!" Alpha exclaimed as he drew his card in a dramatic fashion by spinning around, before stopping. "I activate the spell, Xyz Treasure!" Alpha called out as the spell appeared on his field.

"For every Xyz Monster on the field, I can draw a card! Since there's 3, I draw 3 cards!" Alpha explained as he drew 3 more cards from his deck. "I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" Alpha called out as the legendary spell card appeared on his field.

"With this spell's power, I bring back Wind-Up Shark!" Alpha explained as Wind-Up Shark's card materialized on the field, before the wind-up toy appeared.

 **Wind-Up Shark ATK Points: 1600/ Level: 4.**

"I now summon Wind-Up Dog!" Alpha called out as a card materialized on his field, before a blue wind-up dog toy appeared, barking.

 **Wind-Up Dog ATK Points: 1200 – 1000 = 200/ Level: 3.**

"I now activate Wind-Up Shark's special ability! I can either increase or decrease this card's Level by 1! I chose to make it Level 3!" Alpha explained his Wind-Up Shark's special ability as the wind-up on Wind-Up Shark's back started spinning as the toy shark shrunk.

 **Wind-Up Shark Level: 4 – 1 = 3.**

"I now Overlay Wind-Up Shark and Wind-Up Dog!" Alpha called out as his two monsters turned into two bright blue lights that descended into the sky. Appearing in front of Alpha was a red Xyz portal with the two lights flying into it. "With these two monster, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity!" Alpha called out as he held up his right metal hand.

Appearing from the Xyz portal was the Xyz Monster, Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity with two blue overlay units circling around it.

 **Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity ATK Points: 1500/ Rank: 3/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"Since Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity is a Water Attribute monster, it is unaffected by Snowdust Giant. I now activate the Spell Card, Limiter Removal!" Alpha called out as the Spell materialized on the field, making Yuma, Rio and Shark widen their eyes. "Not good!" All three teens called out in surprise, getting Kairi to look at her uncle in confusion.

"What does that spell do?" Kairi asked Shark, who looked down at the 5-year-old. "It doubles the ATK Points of all Machine monsters on the user's side of the field". Shark explained to Kairi as Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity powered up.

 **Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity ATK Points: 1500 X 2 = 3000.**

"Zenmaity, attack Snowdust Giant!" Alpha commanded, pointing at the Water Xyz Monster on the field. Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity fired a missile at Snowdust Giant, destroying the rank 4 monster. **(3000 – 2200 = 800)**

 **Rio Life Points: 4000 – 800 = 3200.**

"You okay?" Yuma questioned his girlfriend, who gave him a nod. "Don't worry, I still have more Life Points than Alpha". Rio told her boyfriend, giving him a wink. "With Snowdust Giant destroyed, his effect is gone! Now all monsters regain their original ATK Points!" Alpha called out as the light blue aura around Gauntlet Launcher and Recycle Rhinobot disappeared.

 **Gauntlet Launcher ATK Points: 1400 + 1000 = 2400.**

 **Recycle Rhinobot ATK Points: 1700 + 1000 = 2700.**

"I shall now place 2 face down cards, then end my turn!" Alpha called out as two face down cards appeared on his field, before Carrier Zenmaity exploded.

"What happened?" Kairi questioned, surprised at Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity's destruction. "The second effect of Limiter Removal. The cost for doubling the Machine monsters' ATK Points is that they're destroyed at the end of the turn". Shark told the little girl, staring at Alpha's face down cards.

 **Yuma Life Points: 2100/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"My turn now!" Yuma called out as he drew his virtual card from his deck, before holding it out. "I'll start with my own Monster Reborn!" Yuma called out as the legendary spell appeared on his field. "And with this, I'll bring back Dododo Warrior!" Yuma exclaimed as Dododo Warrior reappeared on the field.

 **Dododo Warrior ATK Points: 2300/ Level: 6.**

"I reveal the Trap Card, Xyz Reborn!" Alpha called out as his face down card revealed itself. "That's my card!?" Yuma called out in surprise at the sight of Xyz Reborn. "With this trap, Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh is reborn!" Alpha cried out as the multi-coloured machine monster appeared. Xyz Reborn's card turned into a green Overlay Unit that circled around Arsenal Zenmaioh.

 **Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh ATK Points: 2600/ Rank: 6/ Overlay Units: 1.**

"Alpha just went from defenceless to defended". Rio commented, looking up at the Xyz monster she destroyed. "Don't worry about that! I play Gauntlet Launcher's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh goes bye-bye!" Yuma called out as Gauntlet Launcher absorbed an Overlay Unit into his right gauntlet, before he fired it at Arsenal Zenmaioh.

"I activate the Trap Card, Xyz Block!" Alpha called out as his last face down card revealed itself. "Are you kidding me!?" Yuma called out; starting to get annoyed that Alpha countered all his moves. "By using Arsenal Zenmaioh's Overlay Unit, Gauntlet Launcher's ability is negated!" Alpha explained as Arsenal Zenmaioh's Overlay Unit disappeared.

Gauntlet Launcher's gauntlet disappeared without making contact. "I'm starting to get annoyed". Yuma stated with gritted teeth, all of Alpha's counters to his moves annoying him greatly. "That is to be expected when all your attempts are nullified". Astral agreed with his partner, even though he isn't annoyed.

"Will this make you feel better? I activate the Spell Card, Forbidden Chalice!" Rio called out as her face down card revealed itself, getting Yuma and Astral's attention. "In exchange for negating a monster's effect for this turn, it gains 400 ATK Points!" Enna explained for her partner as Gauntlet Launcher gained a white aura around itself.

 **Gauntlet Launcher ATK Points: 2400 + 400 = 2800.**

"You know, it actually makes me feel better! Now Gauntlet Launcher, attack Recycle Rhinobot!" Yuma commanded as he held out his right hand. Gauntlet Launcher fired another rocket punch, destroying Recycle Rhinobot. **(2800 – 2700 = 100)**

 **Lillybot Life Points: 2700 – 100 = 2600.**

"Now Dododo Warrior, attack Lillybot directly!" Yuma called out, still holding out his right hand. Dododo Warrior gave out a battle cry as it swung his axe, unleashing a shockwave at Lillybot, lowering her life points.

 **Lillybot Life Points: 2600 – 2300 = 300.**

"Well done Yuma, now Lilly has no monsters on her field". Astral praised his partner, who looked back at him. "For now at least. Anyway, I have to survive till I draw Lilly's card, then I'll defeat her". Yuma told his partner, before he turned to face Lillybot. "I end my turn!" Yuma called out, declaring his turn over.

 **Gauntlet Launcher ATK Points: 2800 – 400 = 2400.**

 **Lillybot Life Points: 300/ Number of cards in hand: 1**

"Initiating protocol 3z, draw!" Lillybot exclaimed as she drew her card in a dramatic fashion by spinning around, before stopping. "I activate the Spell Card, Junk Reborn!" Lillybot called out as a Spell Card materialized on her field, the image showing Junk Robot Teapot Kangaroo in a repair factory.

 **(Junk Robot Reborn/ Type: Spell/ Effect: Target one Level 4 or lower Junk Robot monster in your graveyard and Special Summon it with its effects negated)**

"This spell allows me to summon a Junk Robot from my graveyard! I choose Junk Robot Camecycle!" Lillybot explained her spell's effect as Camecycle reappeared on her field.

 **Junk Robot Camelcycle ATK Points: 800/ Level: 4.**

"Now I summon Junk Robot Microwave Dragon!" Lillybot called out as a card materialized on her field, before a dragon made of metal with a microwave head and scrap wings appeared

 **(Junk Robot Microwave Dragon/ Level: 4/ Attribute: Earth/ ATK Points: 1400/ DEF Points: 1000/ Effect:** **By sending this card to the graveyard, add 1 Junk Reborn Spell Card from your deck to your hand)**

"Heads up guys!" Shark warned his rival and sister. "Who know!" Yuma and Rio replied to Shark, knowing what Lillybot is planning. "I Overlay Junk Robot Camelcycle and Microwave Dragon!" Lillybot exclaimed as her two monsters turned into two brown lights that descended into the sky.

Appearing in front of Lillybot was a red Xyz portal, with the two lights flying into it. "With these two monster, I create the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Wind-Up Zenmaister!" Lillybot called out as the ground shook, before Wind-Up Zenmaister appeared with two brown Overlay Units circling around it.

 **Wind-Up Zenmaister ATK Points: 1900/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"For each Overlay Unit, Zenmaister gains 300 ATK Points! Since it has 2 Overlay Units, it gains 600 ATK Points!" Lillybot explained its Xyz Monster's effect as Zenmaister powered up.

 **Wind-Up Zenmaister ATK Points: 1900 + 600 = 2500.**

"Terrific. Now she can attack". Yuma remarked with narrowed eyes, now having the point disadvantage. "Zenmaister, attack Gauntlet Launcher!" Lillybot explained, pointing at Yuma's Xyz Monster with her right metal hand. Zenmaister's right hand stretched out, before it pounded Gauntlet Launcher in the face, shattering the Warrior Type Xyz Monster. **(2500 – 2400 = 100)**

 **Yuma Life Points: 2100 – 100 = 2000.**

"Today is just so not Gauntlet Launcher's day". Yuma remarked, holding Gauntlet Launcher's virtual card, before it disappeared. "With that, I shall end my turn!" Lillybot called out, declaring her turn over.

 **Rio Life Points: 3200/ Number of cards in hand: 3.**

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

The thief was currently driving away on his van, but he was watching the Duel on a monitor and he was not happy. "Lousy bucket of bolts! Can't even beat a bunch of kids!" The thief exclaimed in anger, before he smirked.

"But, they can still be useful. Hahaha!" The thief laughed out, before he brought up his remote and pressed a button.

* * *

 **(Back with the duel)**

Right when Rio was about to draw her card, blue electricity surrounded Alpha and Lillybot, making everyone widen their eyes. "What… was that?" Kairi asked in concern, having no idea what just happened to Alpha and Lillybot.

"Self-destruct program initiated! Countdown set at 2 minutes!" Alpha and Lillybot called out as a screen appeared before them, showing a countdown of 2 minutes, before it started counting down. "Self-destruct!?" Yuma, Shark, Kairir and Rio called out in joy.

"Something tells me that's a bad sign". Enna commented, looking worried after hearing Lillybot and Alpha's words. "You bet it isn't! We gotta win this duel as soon as possible!" Rio replied to her partner as she placed her right hand's index and middle fingers on the top of her deck.

'I gotta draw Alpha's card, right now! Please, answer my call, my deck'. Rio thought to herself as she concentrated with her eyes closed, not noticing her silver Emperor's Key glowing. Rio drew her card with her eyes still closed, before she opened them and looked through the corner of her right eye to see her card.

Rio smiled at seeing that she drew the card she wanted. Rio placed her card in her hand, before she picked another one and held it out. "I activate the Spell Card, Blizzard Blessing!" Rio cried out as her spell materialized on her field.

"By discarding my Blizzard Wolf, I can now increase all my monsters' Levels by one times all the Water Monsters on the field! Since Blizzard Lyrebird is the only one, her Level goes up by one!" Rio explained her spell's effect as a blue aura covered Blizzard Lyrebird, increasing her level.

 **Blizzard Lyrebird Level: 5 + 1 = 6.**

Rio turned to look at her boyfriend, who gave her a nod, telling her it was all right, making the Ice Queen smile, before she picked a card from her hand and held it out. "I activate the Spell Card, Destiny Overlay!" Rio called out as the spell materialized on her field.

"That card…!" Alpha exclaimed in shock at seeing Rio use his card. "That's right Alpha! This is your card, and with it, I'll save you!" Rio told her Litterbot friend, before she held up her right hand. "This spell allows me to use monsters on the field and use them to Xyz Summon!" Rio explained as Blizzard Lyrebird and Dododo Warrior turned into two blue lights that descended into the air.

Appearing in front of Rio was a black Xyz portal with the two lights flying into it. "With my Blizzard Lyrebird and Yuma's Dododo Warrior, I create the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice!" Rio cried out as the sealed form of Number 21 appeared from the portal.

The sealed form then transformed into Rio's ace monster, Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice with two blue Overlay Units circling around her, who gave out a cry.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 500/ Rank: 6/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"For every Overlay Unit she has, Frozen Lady Justice gains 1000 ATK Points!" Rio explained her ace monster's ability as Frozen Lady Justice drew her sword, powering up.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 500 + 2000 = 2500.**

"Good Rio, now finish Alpha off!" Enna told her partner, who nodded to her as she grabbed the last card in her hand. "Now I activate the Spell Card, Xyz Energy!" Rio called out, before she slotted the card in with the spell materializing on the field.

"By using an Overlay Unit, this card can destroy one monster you control! See ya Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh!" Rio explained her effect as one of Frozen Lady Justice's Overlay Units was absorbed into the spell, before a bright blue beam appeared and destroyed Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh.

 **Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK Points: 2500 – 1000 = 1500.**

"Now you're wide open for a direct attack! Go Frozen Lady Justice, attack Alpha directly!" Rio called out, holding her right hand out. Frozen Lady Justice obeyed her mistress and swung her sword at Alpha, creating a shockwave that blew Alpha off his feet as his life points went down.

 **Alpha Life Points: 1400 – 1500 = 0000.**

Alpha landed on his back, turning back into his Litterbot form with his countdown disappearing. "I end my turn! Yuma, it's your move now!" Rio told her boyfriend, who nodded to her before he looked back at Lillybot.

 **Yuma Life Points: 2000/ Number of cards in hand: 4.**

"My turn now, I draw!" Yuma called out as he drew his virtual card, before he held it in front of him. Yuma smirked at what it was, before the card disappeared. "To start, I'm summoning Utopic Onomatopoeia!" Yuma called out as a bright light appeared, before it revealed Utopic Onomatopoeia.

 **Utopic Onomatopoeia ATK Points: 1500/ Level: 4.**

"I activate Utopic Onomatopoeia's special ability! During my Main Phase, I can summon a Dododo, Gogogo, Gagaga or Zubaba monster from my hand in DEF mode, like Gagaga Girl!" Yuma called out as Gagaga Girl's card materialized on the field, before the blonde haired female appeared, striking a pose.

 **Gagaga Girl ATK Points: 1000/ Level: 3.**

"Now I equip her with the spell, Wonder Wand!" Yuma called out as the Spell Card appeared on the field, before it glowed. "This card gives Gagaga Girl a 500 ATK Point boost!" Yuma explained his spell's effect as Gagaga Girl took the wand, kissing the gem on the top, before striking a pose.

 **Gagaga Girl ATK Points: 1000 + 500 = 1500.**

Gagaga Girl looked over her shoulder to Yuma and gave him a nod, who returned it with a smile. "Now all the conditions are met! I now activate the spell, Star Light, Star Bright!" Yuma called out as he held the virtual card out with his right hand. "What is this?" Lillybot demanded as the spell appeared on Yuma's field.

"It's a Spell Card that matches Gagaga Girl's Level to Utopic Onomatopoeia!" Yuma explained the spell's effect as Gagaga Girl's Level went up.

 **Gagaga Girl Level: 3 + 1 = 4.**

"Memory banks overriding! Operational protocol override, override, override!" Lillybot called out as her memories started coming back to her, with her slowly transforming back into her normal form. "It's working! Lillybot is going back to her old self!" Yuma exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Remember Lillybot!" Kairi called out to the female Litterbot, encouraging her to remember. Soon Lillybot returned to her normal form. "Operational protocol has been successfully over rated". Lillybot said, her faceplate spinning before it stopped.

"Did it really work?" Yuma questioned, keeping his guard up. "Therefor failsafe systems are now inactive!" Lillybot called out as her eyes turned red, before she transformed back into her combat mode.

"Does that answer your question?" Enna asked Yuma, who didn't answer her, but was busy gritting his teeth. "There are only 30 seconds remanning Yuma!" Astral told his partner as Lillybot's countdown reached 30 seconds. "I got it, and I've also got everything I need to win! I Overlay Level 4 Utopic Onomatopoeia and Gagaga Girl!" Yuma called out as he held up his right hand as his two monsters turned into two bright yellow lights and descended into the sky.

"With these two monsters, I create the Overlay Unit and Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!" Yuma called out as a black Xyz portal appeared in front of him, with the two lights going inside it, causing a bright light. Appearing from the portal was Utopia's sealed form, before it unsealed itself and revealed Yuma's ace, Number 39 Utopia with two yellow Overlay Units circling around him.

 **Number 39: Utopia ATK Points: 2500/ Rank: 4/ Overlay Units: 2.**

"At this moment, Gagaga Girl's special ability activates! When she's used for an Xyz Summon with another Gagaga monster, I can target an Xyz Monster you control and reduce its ATK Points to 0000! Another thing you should know about Utopic Onomatopoeia, he always counts as a 'Zubaba', 'Gagaga', 'Dododo' and 'Gogogo' monster!" Yuma explained with a smirk on his face as Gagaga Girl appeared in ghost form.

Gagaga Girl brought out her phone, tapping a few buttons before she held it out as it unleashed a beam at Wind-Up Zenmaister, draining his powers.

 **Wind-Up Zenmaister ATK Points: 2500 – 2500 = 0000.**

"End this Yuma!" Astral told his partner, holding out his right hand. "Gladly! Go Utopia, attack Wind-Up Zenmaister with Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma called out, pointing at Zenmaister with his right hand's index finger. Utopia tossed his sword into the air, before catching it and diving down, slicing Zenmaister in half. **(2500 – 0000 = 2500)**

The force of the attack blew Lillybot off her feet as the rest of her Life Points were depleted.

 **Lillybot Life Points: 300 – 2500 = 0000.**

 **Yuma and Rio: Win!**

Lillybot transformed back into her normal form as she landed on her back, only there was a pink heart on her. Lillybot's countdown stopped on 5 seconds, before disappearing. "Lillybot!" Yuma called out in concern as he ran to his friend. "Alpha!" Rio cried out as she ran to Alpha, who hasn't moved in a while.

The Ar-Vision deactivated around the junkyard. Before disappearing, Utopia and Frozen Lady Justice looked at each other with the rank 6 giving the rank 4 a smile. Shark walked up next to Rio, who stopped in front of Alpha, while Kairi ran up next to Yuma.

"Yuma, BFF! Best friends forever". Lillybot said, her eyes flashing as Yuma and Kairi smiled in relief. "Rio, rio, rio!" Alpha called out as his faceplate swapped for a smiling faceplate, making the Ice Queen laugh in joy.

"They're back!" Kairi called out as Yuma hugged Lillybot, while Rio hugged Alpha, Shark just watched as Yuma, Rio and Kairi celebrated their victory. Astral and Enna watched the screen, with Enna having a smile on her face, while Astral had a small smile.

* * *

 **(With the thief)**

"Blast! Disobedient bot!" The thief exclaimed as he turned the monitor off, angry that Alpha and Lillybot disobeyed him. "Do not threat". One of the Litterbots said from behind the thief, getting his attention. "Huh?" The thief questioned as he turned to face his Litterbots.

All of them had countdowns now with them reaching 8 seconds. "We will carry out Lilly's mission". The same Litterbot said as the thief started to panic, while the Litterbots counted down.

"Get lost you boltbuckets!" The thief called out as he tried to kick out all the Litterbots to save himself, but failed to get one as his van exploded.

* * *

 **(The next morning)**

Early in the next morning, Kari was watching the news on TV. "Last night when police responded to an explosion, a man was arrested after it was revealed that he was the criminal robbing all the jewellery stores". The news' woman said as the TV showed a picture of the thief on a stretcher; only his left arm was bandaged, along with his head.

"That was my story! If I find out who scooped me, they're toast!" Kari swore with her eyebrows twitching, not noticing Yuma sneaking by her in his school uniform with a anime kitty face. "See ya later you two!" Yuma bid his grandmother and Lillybot goodbye as he ran past them, who were swiping the ground.

"Yuma, do not forget your duel fuel, catch!" Lillybot told Yuma as she passed him his wrapped up duel fuel, who caught it. "Thanks Lilly!" Yuma thanked his new housemate with a smile. "Yuma!" A familiar voice called out, getting Yuma's attention as he looked to see Rio, Kari and Alpha waiting at the stairs.

However, Alpha had a change. He had a new paint job, blue replaced the white, , icy blue replaced normal blue, purple replaced green and finally black replaced the yellow. Finally, Alpha's face now had paint on it shaped as a shark, giving Alpha the face of a shark.

"Where'd Alpha get a new paint job?" Yuma asked his girlfriend in surprise, who could only giggle. "I decided to give Alpha a new look so that he could stick out than other Litterbots. What do ya think?" Rio replied to her boyfriend as Alpha joined Lillybot, while Kairi gave Haru a hug.

"Not bad". Yuma complimented, liking Alpha's new look. "You two should go now. School will be starting soon". Haru told her grandson and his girlfriend, smiling as ever. "Okay Haru. Kairi, be good while we're at school". Rio told her daughter, giving the 5-year-old a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay". Kairi replied to her mother with a smile. "Let's go Yuma!" Rio called out as Yuma and her began walking to school, before they took hold of each other's hands. "See ya Kari". Yuma bid the 5-year-old goodbye, giving her a wave. "Love you!" Rio called out to her daughter, before Yuma and her continued on to school.

* * *

 **And that's that. Sorry it took a while, I've got no excuse. Anyway, next chapter Luna reveals her dueling skills and her connection to the Kastle siblings. Another thing is that I need helping creating cards for Luna because in the manga, she only dueled Shark and she only lasted one turn, so not many of her cards were revealed. Please help me out with this one? See you guys later.**

 **But before I go, I need to ask you all a question. Should I do a Yugioh Sevens** **fan fiction?**


End file.
